Kiss
by Wyny
Summary: TRADUCTION - Bien que le baiser d'Original Songs ait été oh-combien-magnifique, il y a un million d'autres façons dont ces deux-là auraient pu échanger leur premier baiser. Klaine.
1. Prompt 207 : Domestique

**Ceci est une traduction autorisée de "_Kiss_" de Foraworldundeserving.**

**La fic originale** : Il s'agit d'un très bon recueil de one-shots qui retracent tous les premiers baisers qu'auraient pu échanger Kurt et Blaine, de la série Glee. Cette magnifique collection de baisers est désormais terminée et comporte 234 chapitres très variés, qui peuvent se lire indépendamment les uns des autres. L'auteure les a écrits suite à des _prompts,_ des demandes/idées de ses lecteurs. Certains se déroulent lors d'évènements connus de la série, d'autres sont totalement inventés. Si par chance, vous comprenez l'anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller voir la version originale, c'est tout à fait abordable.

**L'équipe de traduction** : Je ne traduis pas ce mastodonte de la fanfiction par moi-même. L'exercice a initialement été commencé par **Pichenette Angel **(ou Pich'), qui a par la suite été rejointe par** Citrus Tee, P'tite-Fleur-des-bois, Turn-off** et moi-même. 20 chapitres sont donc déjà disponibles sur son compte. Ne pouvant consacrer tout le temps souhaité à ce recueil, elle a décidé, avec accord de l'auteure, de me confier la gestion de cette traduction, qui sera désormais publiée ici. Mais l'équipe reste la même. Si vous souhaitez nous rejoindre, faites-moi signe.

**Fréquence de publication** : Nous ne traduirons peut-être pas tout et certainement pas dans l'ordre original de publication puisque nous travaillons sur nos chapitres favoris, mais nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous offrir au moins un chapitre de qualité toutes les semaines et en traduire le plus possible. Si vous avez déjà lu cette histoire en anglais, n'hésitez pas à nous donner les numéros de vos chapitres préférés, nous essaierons de les intégrer dans ce recueil.

Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter.

* * *

_Avis à ceux qui me lisaient déjà : je m'éloigne ici du fandom Harry Potter, même si je reste dans la thématique yaoï. Ma passion pour HP n'a pas déclinée et je compte bien publier de nouveau mes propres histoires. Je me suis juste ouverte à un nouvel univers. Peut-être est-ce là pour vous l'occasion de le découvrir aussi, qui sait ?_ _Quoi qu'il en soit, à très bientôt !_

* * *

Ce chapitre a été traduit par Wyny et corrigé par Pich'.

* * *

**Prompt 207 - Domestique**

**-o-  
**

Pour Kurt, c'était un matin comme les autres chez les Hudson-Hummel. Burt et Carole étaient tous les deux partis à leurs boulots respectifs après qu'il se soit assuré que son père ait empaqueté un déjeuner équilibré. Finn était encore affalé sur la table du petit-déjeuner, à moitié endormi, attendant sa nourriture. Et Kurt, revêtu de la moitié de son uniforme de Warbler avec sa cravate drapée autour du cou et son blazer pendu près de la porte, était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Alors quand une autre paire de pas résonna dans l'escalier, Kurt manqua renverser la poêle à bacon dans son sursaut, tournant sur lui-même pour voir s'il s'agissait de Finn. Sachant que le jeune homme était toujours dans un état comateux sur la table, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication.

« Finn, siffla-t-il, essayant de ne pas paniquer alors que les pas se rapprochaient. Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison !

-Frappe-le avec une batte de baseball, murmura Finn d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Evite s'il te plait, dit calmement Blaine, entrant dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. Ça doit faire un mal de chien. »

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant que le prochain choc ne l'atteigne – Blaine venait de dormir chez lui. Toute la nuit. Et il _ne le savait pas_.

« Qu'est-ce… je pensais que tu étais parti hier soir ? »

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne revoyait pas Blaine partir après leur nouveau visionnage marathon du mariage royal. Il savait seulement que Blaine était _censé_ être parti. En fait, Kurt ne se souvenait plus de grand chose après le baiser au balcon et l'épaule de Blaine qui était chaude et confortable et… _oh_.

« Je me suis endormi, hein ?

-Ouaip'. »

Blaine tira une chaise à coté de Finn et s'écroula dessus, passant sa main au hasard dans ses cheveux.

« Moi aussi. Quand ton père s'est aperçu que j'aurais déjà dû être parti, il était trop tard pour que je prenne la route parce que je risquais de m'endormir au volant donc il m'a juste dit de prendre la chambre d'ami. »

Kurt acquiesça, tout ceci faisant sens, sauf…

« Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé dans mon lit ?

-Je t'ai porté, » répondit Blaine, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel.

Sauf que ça ne l'était pas vraiment parce que son béguin l'avait _porté jusqu'à son lit_ et que Kurt essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas flipper sur ce point.

« Et j'ai oublié de mettre mon propre réveil, donc heureusement que l'odeur du bacon m'a réveillé… bacon ? »

Et Kurt ne put que rire parce qu'avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa cravate défaite et ses bâillements toutes les cinq secondes, Blaine ressemblait plus que jamais à un adolescent et que c'était adorable de plus d'une manière.

« Si tu as de la chance, lui dit-il, taquin.

-Je serai super sage, je le jure, répondit Blaine en se redressant et en l'implorant du regard. S'il-vous-plait, monsieur. »

Les efforts de Kurt pour garder un visage neutre furent monumentaux.

« Ok, si tu me mets dans le rôle d'une sorte de figure parentale, c'est douteux au possible. »

Blaine réfléchit une seconde.

« Compagnon ? »

Et ça c'était _dangereusement_ proche de… ah, tant pis. Même si Blaine avait l'air à deux doigts de se rétracter et de s'excuser et d'être noble et poli jusqu'à écœurement, Kurt était prêt à jouer le jeu.

« Et bien chéri, dit-il en en rajoutant pour continuer la blague, quelle sorte de compagnon serais-je si je ne cuisinais pas pour toi ? »

Finn releva la tête de la table d'un seul coup, fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tous les deux vous… non, c'est trop tôt pour ça. Bacon, Kurt ?

-Vous ne m'appréciez que pour mes talents en cuisine ! » s'exclama Kurt, levant les bras en l'air et retournant au bacon qui n'avait heureusement pas brûlé.

La balle était dans le camp de Blaine. S'il voulait relever le niveau du jeu, Kurt était plus que prêt à jouer.

Il entendit quelqu'un se lever et deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules.

« En fait, mon ange, murmura à son oreille la voix qui ne manquait jamais de le faire frissonner, tu peux m'aider pour autre chose. Je n'arrive jamais à nouer cette cravate parfaitement et tu es _tellement bon_ à ça. »

Kurt coupa la plaque et retira le bacon, le plaçant de côté avant de se tourner.

« Viens là, dit-il, faisant claquer sa langue et attrapant les deux pans de la cravate de Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, à part t'habiller affreusement mal et continuer à croire que Kate Perry est mieux que Lady Gaga ?

-Hé ! protesta Blaine, mais l'étincelle de ses yeux indiquait à Kurt qu'il était tout aussi partant pour leur petit jeu. On ne sait pas tous rendre un uniforme à la mode. »

Kurt jeta un œil à son blazer sur lequel il avait accroché une de ses broches les plus élaborées.

« Et bien, j'essaie, dit-il presque modestement. Maintenant, ne bouge plus. »

Il finit le nœud et lissa la cravate contre la poitrine de Blaine, faisant peut-être durer l'action un petit peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu, bien sûr, et Kurt pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Merci, mon cher, dit Blaine, se reculant et examinant le résultat avant de souffler un baiser à Kurt, qui l'attrapa par réflexe. Est-ce que je peux aider avec le petit déjeuner ?

-Non, tout est prêt, chéri. Tu peux juste te rassoir et… j'ai l'impression que je pourrais t'offrir le journal. »

Blaine ricana.

« En fait, est-ce que tu pourrais ? J'aime bien le lire pendant le petit-déjeuner.

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner, Blaine Anderson, » dit Kurt en secouant la tête.

Il disparut dans le salon, revenant avec le journal de son père et le tendant à Blaine, qui s'était déjà assis et poussait Finn du doigt avec curiosité.

« Tiens. Il ne se réveillera pas avant d'avoir de la nourriture devant lui.

-Merci, beauté, » répondit distraitement Blaine.

Le cœur de Kurt manqua un battement parce que ça avait eu l'air si _naturel_. Et la façon dont Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge une seconde plus tard laissait presque à penser que ça l'avait été… mais non. C'était juste un jeu.

« Alors, ça ferait de toi Kurt Anderson ? »

C'était officiel. Ce jeu allait le tuer.

« Je ne crois pas, dit-il plutôt, essayant de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas déjà imaginé cette conversation un million de fois. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la fille dans cette relation, alors pourquoi ne serais-tu pas Blaine Hummel ? »

Les yeux de Blaine devinrent vitreux une seconde avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

« Un nom composé ? Anderson-Hummel ?

-Pourquoi le tien en premier ? demanda Kurt, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui s'était répandue dans son cœur parce que _Blaine venait juste d'unir leurs noms comme s'ils allaient se marier_.

-L'ordre alphabétique, mon cher, répondit Blaine en lui tapotant la joue avec condescendance avant d'ouvrir le journal. Maintenant, vas-tu m'apporter mon petit déjeuner, oui ou non ? »

Et se fut comme si la bouche de Kurt était désormais en pilote automatique.

« Et bien, si tu gardes cette attitude, pas de sexe pour toi ce soir. »

Il se figea.

Blaine se figea.

Finn bondit presque de la table, les yeux écarquillés, fixant les deux garçons.

« S'te-plait, s'te-plait, _s'te-plait_, dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu ? Ou, non, c'est vrai. S'il-te-plait dis-moi que c'était vrai et que vous deux n'allez pas coucher ensemble ce soir ? Ou une autre nuit ? _Jamais_ ?

-Finn, je peux _t'assurer_ que Blaine et moi ne couchons pas ensemble, dit rapidement Kurt, déjà à mi-chemin vers la cuisine pour tenter de cacher les rougeurs qu'il devinait sur son visage. C'est une blague. Une très mauvaise blague. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, oh mon dieu pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? »

Sa voix était descendue près du murmure à la fin et il agrippait le dessus du comptoir, les yeux résolument fermés parce que c'était la chose la _plus stupide_ qu'il ait jamais faite. Jamais. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de continuer, continuer à prétendre que le jeu n'était qu'un jeu et qu'il n'était pas incroyablement mortifié.

« Et ton homophobie ressort, dit-il calmement en amenant le plat de bacon.

-Mon quoi ? » demanda distraitement Finn en commençant à empiler le bacon dans son assiette.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que rien n'atteindrait Finn avant qu'il ait mangé, et éloigna les mains du jeune homme pour être sûr que Blaine ait un peu de bacon.

« Visiblement, on ne l'a pas élevé comme il faut, remarqua celui-ci, lui faisant un clin d'œil en acceptant le plat de bacon. Il faudrait peut-être le punir. »

Kurt laissa discrètement échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Je crois aussi. Peut-être qu'on va devoir confisquer ses jeux vidéo pendant une semaine.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, protesta immédiatement Finn, sa voix prenant le ton d'un enfant capricieux. Tu n'as pas le droit. Ils sont à moi. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Finn leur fit la moue avant que le besoin de manger son bacon ne domine et qu'il ne parte dans un autre monde.

« Ça a l'air délicieux, mon chéri. » dit finalement Blaine quand il put contrôler son rire.

Kurt gloussait encore quand Blaine se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

_Oh._

Il cessa instantanément de rire, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se tourner vers Blaine, qui triturait nonchalamment son bacon, le journal étalé devant lui prenant toute son attention. En fait, Kurt aurait été pratiquement sûr de l'avoir rêvé si ça n'avait été pour le léger rougissement sur la nuque de Blaine et la façon dont Finn était maladroitement tourné à moitié sur son siège, leur montrant son dos.

Kurt soupira, repoussant sa confusion et préférant continuer les choses comme elles étaient.

« Finn, je vais voler ton bacon si tu ne te retournes pas – »

Finn se retourna d'un coup, juste assez longtemps pour attraper son assiette et engouffrer la moitié de son bacon d'un coup.

« Nmrtrnpnvn –

-Finn ! frissonna Kurt, faisant tomber sa fourchette. C'est dégoutant et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire.

-Il a dit "je ne me tourne pas avant – " et je suppose qu'il allait dire quelque chose à propos de notre petit flirt, dit Blaine avec désinvolture avant de prendre une bouchée de son bacon.

-Comment ? » demanda Kurt en haussant un sourcil.

Il essayait de ne pas penser au fait que Blaine venait d'admettre qu'ils flirtaient et qu'il avait été si nonchalant à propos de ça, comme si c'était parfaitement normal de flirter avec son meilleur ami qui, il se trouve, partageait ses préférences sexuelles. _S'il-vous-plait dites-moi qu'il ne fait pas ce genre de chose avec d'autres garçons…_

Blaine finit sa bouchée, avalant ostensiblement avant de répondre.

« Quand tu vis avec les gars de Dalton aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait, tu t'habitues au langage bouche-pleine. Cameron est bien pire que Finn, je t'assure. Mais ça reste dégoutant, donc je propose de monter à deux semaines de punition. »

Kurt ricana.

« Tu es si sévère, mon chou.

-Mon chou ? demanda Blaine avant de se mordre les lèvres, les épaules tremblant d'un rire contenu.

-Peut-être pas, admit Kurt en secouant la tête, tout sourire. Beau gosse ? »

Et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir dire, surtout pas avec Finn les fixant comme s'ils étaient tous les deux fous. Il n'y eut qu'un instant de surprise dans les yeux de Blaine avant qu'il ne badine en retour, souriant narquoisement.

« Et bien, d'accord. Je sais que c'est vrai. »

Kurt le frappa gentiment et retourna à son propre petit déjeuner, l'esprit en ébullition. Il s'amusait énormément à jouer de cette manière avec Blaine, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter que ce ne soit finalement pas _réel_. Parce que c'était vraiment facile de s'assoir et de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec lui et de se donner des surnoms et, ouais, Kurt avait assez envie de faire ça tous les matins du reste de sa vie.

Le petit-déjeuner se finit rapidement et Finn reprit son semblant de sieste sur la table pendant que Kurt et Blaine emportaient les plats. Le badinage continua dans la cuisine, Kurt allant jusqu'à fouetter Blaine avec un torchon, ce qui conduisit à quelques minutes de lutte amicale jusqu'à ce que Kurt n'appelle à la trêve.

Ils revinrent tranquillement dans la salle à manger et Kurt s'exaspéra du Finn comateux sur la table avant de se tourner vers Blaine, qui avait soudainement placé une main sur son épaule.

« Oui, beauté ? demanda-t-il, notant à nouveau l'éclat dans les yeux de Blaine.

-Le petit-déjeuner était merveilleux, merci, mon cœur.

-Peut-être que tu devrais montrer ton appréciation, mon cher. »

La bouche de Kurt ne roulait honnêtement que pour son compte ce jour-là, il en jurerait. Blaine haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Peut-être que je devrais, _Kurt_. »

Et avant que Kurt ne puisse réfléchir au fait que son nom était _tellement_ mieux que n'importe quel petit surnom sur les lèvres de Blaine, lesdites lèvres étaient doucement pressées contre les siennes.

_S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi que ce n'est plus un jeu._

Il était à peu près sûr que ce n'en était plus un, surtout quand Blaine se recula avec douceur, câlinant la joue de Kurt de son pouce et le regardant comme s'il était son _monde_. Kurt ne put que sourire avec hésitation avant de se rapprocher, caressant à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes, comme intoxiqué par le toucher de Blaine, le _goût_ de Blaine, juste _Blaine_.

Puis Kurt se rappela de Finn. Mettant doucement fin au baiser, il jeta un œil vers son demi-frère et renifla d'amusement – Finn dormait encore sur la table.

« Il va péter un plomb quand il apprendra ça. »

Blaine secoua la tête avant de se pencher et d'attraper la cravate de Kurt, la nouant avec adresse avant de la lisser contre sa poitrine.

« J'ai laissé mon blazer en haut, dit-il calmement tandis que Kurt prenait le sien et le glissait sur ses épaules. Viens avec moi.

Alors que Blaine le menait dans les escaliers, Kurt ne put résister.

« Sexe gay dans la chambre d'ami ? Blaine Anderson-Hummel, qui l'eut crû ! »

Le bruit que fit Finn en se cognant le genou contre la table dans sa précipitation les força à étouffer leurs rires dans le couloir de l'étage.

* * *

_**Prompt****:** Blaine est resté pour la nuit et le matin suivant ils flirtent et s'amusent à jouer au couple se préparant pour la journée (Kurt nouant la cravate de Blaine, lecture du journal, jus d'orange et ce genre de choses), puis ils s'embrassent… et réalisent qu'ils sont peut-être allés trop loin dans leur jeu mais recommencent quand même à s'embrasser… Points bonus pour un Finn mal-à-l'aise trainant dans les parages._

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis et à bientôt pour un nouveau baiser !_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction._


	2. Prompt 53 : Théâtre

_Cet OS est loooong ! Bon appétit !_

_**Disclaimer **: Les extraits de la pièce repris dans cette traduction sont tirés de la version française publiée aux éditions Librio._

_Ce chapitre a été demandé par Mouflette, traduit par Wyny et corrigé par Pich._

* * *

**Prompt 53 – Théâtre**

**-o-**

« LE CASTING EST AFFICHE ! »

Blaine grimaça quand la voix de David résonna dans la salle commune des Warblers, où le groupe était en train d'étudier calmement. Il y eut un mouvement de précipitation et les garçons vidèrent la salle, courant avec enthousiasme jusqu'au panneau d'affichage devant la salle de théâtre. Blaine soupira et rangea ses livres avant de se lever. Depuis les auditions pour _Roméo et Juliette_ de la semaine précédente, les garçons étaient sur les charbons ardents pour savoir qui avait décroché un rôle.

En descendant le couloir, Blaine pouvait entendre des bribes de conversation lui parvenir. Il vit quelques-uns des jeunes hommes se féliciter et se donner de grandes claques mutuelles dans le dos, David étant le plus excité – Blaine supposa qu'il devait avoir eu Tybalt. Quelques-uns grommelaient à propos d'avoir été choisis pour des rôles de filles : James et Nicholas s'apitoyaient ensemble sur leurs rôles d'épouses respectives de Flint et Josh. D'autres discutaient avec animation à propos de combats à l'épée et de potions.

Alors que Blaine se rapprochait du tableau, Thad le vit et l'interpela.

« Voilà Blaine ! Bien joué, mec ! »

Blaine sourit poliment, pas certain de ce dont Thad parlait. Il avait visiblement décroché un quelconque rôle – il avait auditionné pour le Prince Escalus mais avait déjà entendu Jesse dire qu'il avait eu ce rôle. Se frayant un chemin, il jeta un œil sur le tableau, en partant des personnages secondaires où il était sûr que son nom serait. Il remonta vers le haut, ne trouvant toujours pas son nom jusqu'à ce que, tout au sommet :

**Romeo : Blaine Anderson**

_Oh_.

Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de ce rôle. Il avait eu le premier rôle dans la dernière pièce et avait voulu se mettre en retrait et laisser un des autres le prendre cette fois-ci, mais apparemment Dalton voyait les choses autrement. Non pas qu'il soit si remué par ça il voulait jouer Roméo, après tout. Souriant, il s'apprêtait à se retourner quand il se figea, fixant le nom sous le sien.

**Juliette : Kurt Hummel**.

Blaine savait qu'il allait l'avoir, bien sûr. Il avait vu Kurt auditionner, déambulant comme s'il était maitre des lieux et déclamant le texte à la perfection. Il était aussi un des seuls garçons qui joueraient volontiers un rôle de femme plutôt que d'homme. Bien sûr que Kurt était Juliette.

Mais maintenant que leurs deux noms étaient écrits côte à côte, Blaine sentit des frissons lui remonter la colonne vertébrale quand il réalisa qu'ils joueraient un couple dans la pièce. Ce n'était certainement pas une _mauvaise_ chose, tout du moins pas pour Blaine. En ce qui concernait Kurt, par contre, il ne savait pas –

Parlant de Kurt. Blaine se tourna pour voir où était le jeune homme, certain qu'il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. Et naturellement, Kurt était en train de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, essayant d'atteindre le panneau d'affichage. Blaine tendit la main et le tira, gagnant un sourire reconnaissant avant que Kurt ne tourne son attention sur la liste, laissant échapper un couinement quand il vit son nom.

« Blaine ! Je suis Juliette ! »

Blaine glissa un bras autour de son ami en une demi-étreinte alors que celui-ci sautillait littéralement d'excitation.

« Félicitation, Kurt, je savais que tu l'aurais.

-Oh, c'est tellement excitant ! Tu crois qu'ils me laisseraient concevoir mon propre costume ? »

Blaine rit de son excitation avant que le plus jeune ne se tourne vers lui, se calmant un peu.

« Oh, wow. Ok. Quel rôle as-tu eu ? »

Pointant le haut du panneau, Blaine observa la réaction de Kurt à ses expressions. Il y eut d'abord un soupçon de choc, avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur son visage.

« Blaine, c'est merveilleux ! Bien joué ! Mais… je croyais que tu n'auditionnais pas pour le premier rôle ?

-C'est vrai, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils s'extirpaient de l'attroupement excité. Mais je suppose qu'ils ont pensé que je serais mieux en Roméo qu'en Prince. »

Il fit semblant de bouder alors que Kurt gloussait.

« Les gars ! »

Wes courut jusqu'à eux, David sur les talons.

« Devinez quoi ?

-Tu es Mercutio ? » demanda Blaine.

Il n'avait pas vérifié ce que les autres garçons avaient eu, mais la performance de Wes avait été exceptionnelle et il aurait été choqué qu'il n'ait pas eu le rôle.

« Non ! Enfin, si, oui. Mais plus important que ça : David et moi avons un combat à l'épée ! »

Kurt et Blaine grognèrent de concert, observant les deux garçons surexcités.

« Ça ne peut que mal finir, » murmura Kurt alors qu'ils se faisaient face et prétendaient croiser le fer.

Blaine acquiesça, désignant le chaos autour d'eux.

« Mais tout ce truc va être génial. »

**-o-**

« Bienvenue à tous à la première séance de répétition ! Et félicitation, vous avez tous mérité votre rôle. Maintenant, il est temps de nous montrer que vous savez jouer ! »

La professeure de théâtre, Mlle Littlefield, sortit rapidement une liste et commença à les mitrailler d'indications.

« Ok, j'ai besoin de la famille Capulet de ce côté et de la famille Montagu de l'autre côté. Tybalt, Mercutio et Benvolio, venez-là avec moi. Tous les autres vous restez où vous êtes et commencez à répéter votre texte. »

Blaine et Kurt se levèrent, s'accordant un petit sourire avant de se séparer, et Blaine rejoignit Cameron et Nicholas de leur côté de la scène.

« Hé, maman, papa, dit-il, s'amusant de l'air indigné de Nicholas.

-J'ai auditionné pour Roméo et je joue sa mère à la place… » fit mine de grogner celui-ci, avant qu'ils n'ouvrent leurs scripts et commencent à répéter.

Alors que Nicholas essayait d'empêcher Cameron de commencer une bagarre, l'attention de Blaine glissait vers l'autre côté de la scène – derrière Thad et David qui se cherchaient des noises – jusque là où Kurt était assis. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde et Kurt lui sourit avant de faire une critique quelconque à James et Flint.

« Ok ! s'exclama Mlle Littlefield en clapant dans ses mains depuis le centre de la scène. Je pense que les garçons maitrisent la partie bagarre. »

Wes ricana, donnant un coup de coude à David qui se tenait déjà un bras douloureux.

« Alors sortez de scène et que les parents Montagu viennent ici. Benvolio, tu restes. Romeo, en coulisses. »

Blaine sauta sur ses pieds et traversa la scène vers les coulisses de droite, croisant Kurt, qui lui sourit une nouvelle fois alors qu'il descendait pour s'assoir. Quand les autres acteurs commencèrent à parler, Blaine admira le talent de Thad qui discutait avec les Montagu de leur fils "perturbateur" et il sut que Cameron se retenait difficilement de sourire parce que, honnêtement, Blaine était le _moins_ perturbateur des Warbler.

Entendant son signal, Blaine entra lentement sur scène, attendant que les Montagu sortent avant de se diriger vers Benvolio, se mettant dans la peau de son personnage.

« Le jour est-il si jeune encore ? lui répondit-il, fixant le sol sans enthousiasme.

-Neuf heures viennent de sonner, répliqua Thad, l'observant avec attention.

-Oh ! Que les heures tristes semblent sombres ! N'est-ce pas mon père qui vient de partir si vite ? »

Blaine s'autorisa à passer en autopilote, connaissant suffisamment le texte pour le faire en toute confiance. Avec un professeur de littérature pour mère, il ne pouvait que connaitre cette pièce-là comme le fond de sa poche. En parlant de ça, il fallait qu'il l'appelle pour l'informer qu'il avait eu le rôle…

Ramenant son attention sur la pièce, il travailla à s'imprégner encore plus du personnage alors qu'il commençait sa complainte amoureuse. Trébuchant sur "une mère qu'alimentent leurs larmes" et notant qu'il devrait travailler ce passage, il s'autorisa à ressentir le désespoir de Roméo et son amour à sens unique. _Hum, peut-être que je peux mieux jouer ce personnage que je ne le croyais…_

« Dites-moi sérieusement qui vous aimez ? »

Le regard que Thad lui lança était bien plus inquisiteur que nécessaire pour son rôle et Blaine savait qu'il essayait de lire en lui et de trouver la vraie réponse à cette question. Evitant le sujet et refusant de regarder Thad dans les yeux, Blaine finit ses répliques, observant Thad réciter la dernière et clore la scène.

Leur audience applaudit et Blaine sursauta, ayant complètement oublié qu'ils étaient là. Se tournant, il vit que Kurt était le plus bruyant et il lui sourit, impatient de voir une de ses scènes.

**-o-**

« Très bien, nous faisons de beaux progrès, les garçons ! annonça Mlle Littlefield depuis le centre de la scène, le regard baissé sur le groupe. Après la répétition d'aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin qu'on prenne vos mesures à tous. Nous avons fait appel aux jolies demoiselles de Crawford pour faire les costumes, donc elles seront là dans une demi-heure pour prendre vos mesures. »

Un brouhaha éclata, Blaine et Kurt se tournant l'un vers l'autre pour lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mais nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux la famille Capulet, les servants, Tybalt, Romeo, Juliette et la nourrice. Nous faisons la scène 5 aujourd'hui. »

_La scène de la rencontre_. Blaine se leva avec les autres garçons appelés, se dirigeant vers l'estrade. C'était la première scène que Kurt et lui partageraient. C'était aussi la première scène où ils devaient s'embrasser.

Mais comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la professeure intervint à nouveau.

« Maintenant, nous ne faisons qu'une lecture du texte donc pas besoin de se soucier de… _l'action_. »

Flint ricana depuis l'autre côté de la scène, cessant quand Kurt lui envoya un regard furieux avant de sourire nerveusement à Blaine. Il essaya de lui rendre un sourire aussi rassurant que possible, reculant en coulisses alors que les servants commençaient leurs premières répliques.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était soulagé ou déçu de ne pas embrasser Kurt ce jour-là. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés, ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble. Mais Blaine mentirait s'il n'admettait pas avoir vraiment _très_ envie d'embrasser Kurt. Cependant, après avoir vu l'expression du visage de Kurt, il savait que celui-ci avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour en arriver là et il était ravi d'attendre.

Les Capulets entrèrent en scène, Kurt parfaitement dans son rôle. Blaine aimait le voir jouer. Il incarnait complètement le personnage de Juliette et il était facile d'oublier que c'était un homme qui interprétait le rôle. Bien sûr, Blaine était toujours excessivement conscient qu'il s'agissait de Kurt, et ce serait certainement encore plus clair aujourd'hui car il serait sur scène avec lui.

En parlant de ça – Blaine se glissa rapidement sur scène à côté du servant (un jeune étudiant qu'il se connaissait pas encore) et dit sa première réplique, notant que Kurt le regardait depuis l'autre côté de l'estrade tout en prétendant être concentré sur la fête.

« Oh ! Elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer ! »

Blaine laissa ses yeux s'accrocher à Kurt alors qu'il commençait son discours, réendossant immédiatement son personnage et remarquant qu'une rougeur s'étendait sur le visage de Kurt à ces mots.

« Mon cœur a-t-il aimé jusqu'ici ? Non jurez-le mes yeux ! Car jusqu'à ce soir je n'avais pas vu la vraie beauté. »

Il fit un geste vers Kurt, qui regardait dans l'autre direction, et Blaine sut en cette seconde que ces mots étaient vrais. Il était tombé amoureux de Kurt.

Puis la voix de David s'éleva et il fut tiré de sa rêverie. Dès que l'attention se détourna de lui, il se glissa par-derrière tel que les instructions le demandaient et se dirigea du côté de Kurt. Quand David sortit de scène d'un pas furieux, il tourna son attention sur Kurt – non, _Juliette. Dans ton rôle, Roméo_.

« Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres – »

Il vit Kurt rougir à cela.

« - comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser. »

Kurt recula alors qu'il commençait à protester et Blaine le vit se glisser dans son rôle. Admiratif du talent de son ami, il manqua presque sa propre réplique et se rattrapa vite, grâce au script dans sa main. Kurt continua et ils se lancèrent dans un badinage amical.

« - …tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière. »

C'était le moment où Blaine devait se pencher pour embrasser Kurt. Ce serait si _facile_, se dit-il en fixant Kurt dans les yeux, ceux-ci étant illuminés d'une lueur indéfinissable. _Mais jusqu'à ce que je sache avec certitude_…

Repoussant son désir, il continua son texte, brisant la tension. Une réplique de plus de Kurt et Nick entra en scène pour le faire sortir. Alors que Roméo réalisait qui était Juliette, Blaine réalisa également que Benvolio n'avait pas été appelé sur scène. Un geste rapide vers Thad et celui-ci dit sa réplique depuis son siège, provoquant des gloussements autour de lui. Blaine récita sa dernière phrase et se dirigea avec soulagement vers les coulisses pour regarder Kurt.

Alors que celui-ci finissait la scène, leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et Blaine sut qu'ils devraient parler.

******-o-**  


« - Un excellent travail tout le monde. On se retrouve à nouveau mardi après-midi, profitez de votre week-end ! »

Le groupe commença à quitter l'auditorium, papotant à propos des scènes qu'ils avaient travaillées ce jour-là. Les répétitions étaient bien lancées. Ils avaient déjà fait une lecture de toutes les scènes et réglaient celles qui en avaient besoin avant de faire venir les accessoires pour commencer à jouer vraiment.

Blaine soupira, restant sur son siège à regarder Kurt discuter de ses idées de costume avec Mlle Littlefield. Il l'avait convaincue de le laisser faire le sien et était tiraillé entre de nombreuses idées. Blaine ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune homme qui agitait les mains avec excitation à propos de quelque chose, notant l'étincelle de ses yeux quand il parlait.

Chaque fois que Kurt et lui avaient joué une scène romantique, une sorte de tension était montée entre eux. Ça avait commencé à la scène du mariage, que Thad avait pris grand plaisir à présider, après tout, c'était "juste une répétition pour le vrai", chose que les autres garçons avaient trouvée hilarante. Leur scène d'adieux avant le bannissement de Roméo avait carrément fait pleurer Mlle Littlefield, ce qui avait heureusement soulagé la tension et dissimulé le fait que Blaine et Kurt étaient tous deux légèrement ébranlés. A partir de là, les scènes dramatiques entourant le double suicide avaient amené Kurt à ne presque plus pouvoir regarder Blaine.

Kurt finit de partager ses idées et se dirigea vers son sac, qui se trouvait par hasard juste à côté de Blaine. Il atteint la rangée, sursautant quand il réalisa que Blaine était toujours là. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Blaine attrapa sa main avec douceur et le fit assoir.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Il vit Kurt avaler sa salive et passa son pouce sur sa main en une caresse apaisante.

« Rien de grave. Juste à propos de la pièce.

-Je sais. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il vit Kurt se redresser légèrement.

« On va passer aux accessoires maintenant et aux répétitions sérieuses. Ce qui signifie que, au cours des prochaines répèt', on va s'embrasser. »

Blaine scruta le visage de Kurt à la recherche de tout signe de dégoût ou de défiance, mais n'y trouva que de la compréhension.

« Je sais.

-Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est si tu seras prêt pour ça. »

Kurt cligna des yeux.

« Et bien… oui. C'est juste – faire ça pour la première fois sur scène est un peu intimidant.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Alors – »

Blaine prit une grande inspiration.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'entrainerait pas avant ?

-Oui ! »

Kurt rougit et nuança sa réponse.

« Je veux dire, ouais, c'est une bonne idée. »

Blaine eut un petit rire et fit signe vers la scène désormais déserte. Ils descendirent, montèrent les marches et se mirent en position pour la première scène de baiser.

« Ok. Prêt ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et Blaine commença sa réplique.

« Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière. »

Il le fixa une fois de plus afin d'être sûr que ça allait, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser doucement. Se reculant ensuite, il fit de son mieux pour appréhender le fait qu'il venait d'_embrasser_ Kurt. Il essaya de rester dans la peau de son personnage et de se concentrer sur son texte, tout en s'assurant que Kurt allait bien.

« Vos lèvres ont effacé le péché des miennes.

-Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le péché qu'elles ont pris des vôtres. »

La voix de Kurt trembla légèrement. Il luttait visiblement pour se calmer.

« Vous avez pris le péché de mes lèvres ? Ô reproche charmant ! Alors rendez-moi mon péché. »

Il se pencha pour un nouveau baiser rapide, se recula et attendit que Kurt dise sa réplique.

Celui-ci le fixa pendant quelques secondes et Blaine s'inquiéta.

« Hum, Kurt ? Ça va ? C'est ton – »

Kurt _plongea_ sur lui, le renversant presque lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, ce n'était plus chaste comme avant, leurs lèvres se cherchaient avec frénésie. Blaine sentit les mains de Kurt s'enrouler autour de son cou, jouant avec les cheveux de sa nuque. En retour, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, essayant de ne pas gémir tant c'était _incroyable_.

Après un moment, il mit fin au baiser avec réluctance, gardant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt.

« Ok, si tu fais ça sur scène on va sans doute créer une émeute, alors je suis content qu'on ait répété avant.

-Hum, moi aussi, rit Kurt. Est-ce qu'on peut répéter encore ? »

Blaine oublia immédiatement le reste de la pièce quand Kurt pressa à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble.

**-o-**

« Très bien, messieurs. Acte 4, Scène 1. Paris, Juliette et Frère Laurent par ici, avec les accessoires et toutes les actions. »

Jeff et Trent se levèrent alors, mais Kurt resta assis où il était, un air choqué sur le visage.

« Kurt ? demanda Blaine en prenant sa main. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'a – j'avais oublié. Et je pense que lui aussi. »

Kurt se leva brusquement, en route vers la scène. Blaine ne put que le regarder murmurer à l'oreille de Jeff, qui devint soudain très pâle.

« Tu as oublié ?, lui demanda une voix derrière lui, alors qu'Andrew passait la tête au-dessus du siège. Paris embrasse Juliette dans cette scène. »

_Oh_.

« Ok, en place tout le monde ! »

Et il sembla que tout était réglé car Jeff et Trent se mirent en place sur scène tandis que Kurt filait en coulisses. La scène commença et quand le signal de Kurt vint, Blaine était au bord de son siège, attendant le moment…

« - Jusque-là, adieu, et recueillez ce pieux baiser. »

Blaine retint son souffle quand Jeff se pencha…

Et embrassa Kurt sur la joue, avant d'opérer une retraite précipitée. Blaine laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, à l'amusement de ses camarades, et la pièce continua.

Sur scène, Blaine put voir le soulagement se peindre sur le visage de Kurt, avant qu'il ne se tourne pour regarder l'audience. Sortant de son rôle, il fit un clin d'œil à Blaine, qui baissa immédiatement la tête pour cacher son sourire.

Oui, avoir Kurt pour petit-ami était certainement intéressant.

**-o-**

« Ok, répétition en tenues ! Les costumes sont prêts, en coulisses. Kurt, j'espère que tu as le tien. »

Kurt hocha la tête alors que les garçons se dispersaient en coulisses, Blaine se dirigeant immédiatement là où son costume était suspendu. Le tirant hors de sa housse, il sourit à la vue des détails élaborés.

« Hé, pas juste, ton costume est génial ! se plaignit Richard après lui avoir jeté un œil, exhibant une tenue gris terne. Le mien est fadasse !

-Et bien, Roméo est d'un pedigree plus élevé. Après tout, tu es le serviteur d'un serviteur. »

Richard tira la langue à un Blaine narquois alors qu'ils commençaient à se déshabiller et à enfiler leurs costumes, en profitant pour voir ce que les autres portaient.

Blaine décida qu'il aimait vraiment son costume, surtout les manches bouffantes. Il redressa son chapeau et s'apprêta à retourner sur scène quand il s'arrêta net.

Parce que Kurt était là.

Blaine essaya de faire fonctionner sa bouche mais rien ne voulut sortir alors qu'il fixait son petit-ami. Kurt avait réussi à prendre tous les éléments féminins du costume sans donner l'impression qu'il était juste travesti en fille. Bien sûr, il portait une robe et des talons hauts. Mais il était clairement Kurt et clairement _magnifique_.

« Blaine ? Tout va bien ? »

Blaine ne put que s'inspirer de son petit-ami et réduire la distance, pressant sa bouche contre celle de Kurt avec voracité.

« Tu es tellement _sexy_, souffla-t-il quand il se recula. Je ne connais personne d'autre qui puisse rendre une robe aussi sexy. »

Kurt rougit mais il souriait, et Blaine sut que le chemin jusqu'au cœur de son petit-ami passait par son style vestimentaire.

« Messieurs ! On a besoin de vous sur scène ! »

Prenant la main de Kurt, il les mena jusqu'à leur professeure qui donnait des instructions pour les acteurs et les accessoires. Remarquant leur présence, elle les interpela.

« Ah, les garçons, justement ceux dont j'avais besoin ! Scène finale, s'il vous plait. »

Kurt traversa rapidement la scène jusqu'au 'caveau' tandis que Blaine prenait position pour la scène la plus dramatique de la pièce. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas pratiqué cette partie en entier devant les autres, Mlle Littlefield préférant les faire s'entrainer à part, en privé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la connaissent pas cœur. Blaine fit appel à toutes ses émotions et les libéra dans cette scène finale. Après s'être débarrassé de John, il s'avança vers l'entrée en carton-pâte, admirant le souci du détail.

Et bien sûr, Jeff était là. Blaine dissimula un sourire alors qu'ils entamaient leur scène de duel, dégainant son épée en carton et prenant soin de ne pas l'écorner.

« Oh ! Je suis tué ! »

Jeff se laissa tomber au sol, murmurant sa dernière réplique avant de 'mourir'. Blaine dut reconnaitre que le garçon savait mourir avec panache. Il l'attrapa sous les bras et le hissa dans le 'caveau', l'allongeant avant de se tourner vers Kurt.

Et sa gorge se serra parce que bon sang que Kurt était _beau_ allongé là. Se souvenant à temps de son texte, Blaine se dépêcha de prononcer son monologue, et s'il fallait qu'il joue il l'avait totalement oublié, perdu dans sa contemplation de Kurt tout le temps que cela prit.

Sortant la fiole de 'poison', il la décapsula et se rapprocha de Kurt.

« Oh ! L'apothicaire ne m'a pas trompé : ses drogues sont actives… Je meurs ainsi… sur un baiser ! »

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Kurt sur les lèvres, faisant durer le baiser une seconde avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés, une main reposant sur sa poitrine, comme indiqué lors des répétitions.

Il y eut un silence et Blaine ouvrit un œil pour voir pourquoi Trent ne donnait pas sa réplique. Il l'aperçut accroché à John, les joues couvertes de larmes. John aussi avait l'air larmoyant et maintenant qu'il se concentrait Blaine pouvait entendre des bruits de reniflements provenir de l'audience.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il commença à rire. S'asseyant, il s'adressa au groupe.

« Vous êtes un groupe de jeunes ados et vous pleurez _tous_ sur Roméo et Juliette. Un Roméo et Juliette _gay_, d'ailleurs. Je me souviendrai de ça toute ma vie. »

Kurt se redressa à ses côtés, souriant narquoisement au groupe.

« Mais Blaine, on n'est même pas arrivés à la scène où je me réveille. Je parie qu'ils vont _chialer_.

-On a plutôt intérêt à faire quelques répétitions, dans ce cas, déclara Mlle Littlefield depuis son siège, essuyant discrètement une larme. Le grand soir est dans deux jours après tout et je ne veux pas vous voir virer aux loques sentimentales à ce moment-là, les garçons. »

Souriant toujours, Kurt se rallongea tandis que Blaine retournait à sa position de départ, donnant un coup de pied 'accidentel' à un Jeff toujours immobile.

**-o-**

« Super, vous avez pu venir ! »

Blaine se recula tandis que Kurt se faisait happer dans un câlin par Rachel, Mercedes et Tina. Finn et Burt le saluèrent d'un signe de tête et il sourit avant d'être lui-même pris dans une étreinte.

« C'est tellement agréable de te rencontrer enfin, Blaine. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Carole le libéra et Blaine sourit à cette femme chaleureuse. Il avait rencontré la famille de Kurt via Skype quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, le soir après leur 'répèt', et elle avait l'air aussi pétillante en vrai qu'elle ne l'avait paru alors. Elle se tourna et fit signe à Burt, qui s'approcha et serra la main de Blaine.

« Ça fait plaisir de te rencontrer, gamin. Tu t'occupes bien de mon fils ?

-Papa ! »

Kurt s'était extirpé des bras de ses amies et lançait un regard furieux à son père. Burt leva les mains.

« Faut bien que je demande, Kurt. Tu ne me dirais rien, sinon.

-Pas de souci. Je m'occupe de votre fils du mieux que je peux, monsieur. »

C'était apparemment suffisant pour Burt, qui grogna et se tourna pour étreindre Kurt. Les filles se pressèrent autour de Blaine, papotant avec excitation à propos "d'enfin rencontrer le petit-ami de Kurt !" Il discuta avec elles quelques minutes avant d'entendre une légère toux derrière lui. Il se tourna pour voir sa mère se tenir là, souriante.

« Maman ! »

Il s'avança tout de suite pour l'étreindre, essayant d'ignorer l'absence évidente de son père. Se reculant, il attrapa la main de Kurt et le tira vers lui.

« Maman, voici Kurt, mon petit-ami. »

Elle s'avança immédiatement et étreignit Kurt, qui avait l'air choqué mais content.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Kurt, et je suis impatiente de te voir jouer ce soir !

-Merci beaucoup, Mme Anderson, rougit celui-ci.

-Appelle-moi Sheryl, mon chéri, » le corrigea-t-elle avec un geste de la main.

Le téléphone de Blaine vibra et il s'écarta, ouvrant le texto.

_Arrête de flirter avec Kurt et amène-le en coulisse. On doit se mettre en costume. – Wes_

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel mais dit docilement au revoir au groupe, prenant la main de Kurt et les dirigeant vers les coulisses, avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour se préparer pour la soirée.

**-o-**

« Les gars, où est Kurt ? »

Blaine releva d'un coup les yeux du script où il revoyait une dernière fois son texte. Le rideau ouvrait dans cinq minutes et il pensait que tout le monde était prêt à commencer. Apparemment pas, à en juger par l'expression de David.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Blaine en se tournant vers Wes, paniqué. Je pensais qu'il était avec vous les gars ?

-C'était le cas, ensuite il a dit qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et ça c'était il y a dix minutes. On a vérifié mais il n'y est pas. Tu penses qu'il est malade ou un truc du genre ? »

Blaine sortit son téléphone et appela Kurt.

« J'ai déjà essayé, il ne répond p- »

-Blaine ?

-Kurt ! »

Blaine laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, tout comme le reste du groupe.

« Où es-tu ?

-Dehors. A la porte arrière.

-Ok, je viens te rejoindre. »

Blaine raccrocha et se fraya un chemin à travers les autres garçons, ignorant leurs questions. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Kurt costumé faisant les cent pas nerveusement.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kurt s'arrêta et enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de Blaine, qui remarqua tout de suite qu'il tremblait. Il le serra contre lui pendant quelques minutes avant de gentiment s'écarter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je – rien. Je vais bien. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Non, c'est faux, j'ai la trouille. Et si je bafouillais ou me prenais les pieds dans ma robe ou devenais muet ou – »

Blaine le reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, lui coupant efficacement la parole. Quand ils se séparèrent, il reprit.

« Kurt, tu es _parfait_. Tu connais tout ton texte, et aussi celui de tous les autres, d'ailleurs. Rien ne va aller de travers, et si ça arrive, qui va s'en soucier ? Vas-y et éclate-toi, ok ? »

Kurt sourit, encore un peu tremblant mais beaucoup plus sûr de lui.

« Ok. Je pense que j'ai suffisamment inquiété les autres aussi, alors allons-y avant de se faire lyncher. »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Wes pointa sa tête dehors.

« Les gars, elle est sur scène en train de nous introduire MAINTENANT ! Amenez-vous ! »

Repoussant toute nervosité, Blaine et Kurt entrèrent pour aller se mettre en position. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Blaine attira Kurt à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Allons tout déchirer. »

**-o-**

« Car jamais aventure ne fut plus douloureuse que celle de Juliette et de son Roméo. »

Alors que Jesse terminait sa dernière réplique, un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata. Blaine sentit Kurt quitter sa poitrine pour se lever, tendant la main pour l'aider alors que le reste du casting faisait son entrée sur scène. Ils vinrent se placer au centre de la ligne tel que répété et ils saluèrent tous. Blaine sentit une pression dans son dos et Kurt et lui furent poussés en avant. Echangeant un regard, ils eurent un petit rire avant de saluer à nouveau. Blaine vit que la foule était debout et il sourit à sa mère, qui avait les joues couvertes de larmes.

Il y eut du mouvement sur le côté de la scène et les filles de McKinley apparurent avec deux bouquets de fleurs. Kurt rit de plaisir tandis qu'elles s'avançaient, en offrant un à chacun d'eux avant de les étreindre et de sortir de scène.

Alors que Blaine regardait l'audience, serrant la main de son petit-ami, il sut que l'histoire d'amour de leurs personnages venait de finir, mais que la leur ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**Prompt** : _Kurt et Blaine reçoivent les rôles principaux dans une pièce qu'ils doivent monter pour le théâtre, et les rôles impliquent qu'ils s'embrassent._

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis et à bientôt pour un nouveau baiser !_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction._


	3. Prompt 125 : Sauvé

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien, qui nous motive et nous conforte dans nos choix. Merci aussi à __Dodie3108, que j'avais oubliée au chapitre précédent et à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement._

_Nous avons traduit les paroles de la chanson car les personnages réagissent à celles-ci. Nous avons cependant eu des difficultés avec certaines expressions très familières, donc si quelqu'un a une meilleure version à nous proposer, qu'il n'hésite pas ! _

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 125 – Sauvé**

**-o-**

_Ça va être un désastre._

Kurt prit la position qu'on lui avait assignée, attendant patiemment son signal pour commencer ses vocalises. Le groupe se tenait dispersé dans le magasin, essayant se fondre dans la masse, malgré le fait qu'ils portent tous le même uniforme un weekend. Blaine se tenait au milieu du demi cercle grossièrement formé, faisant semblant de regarder une rangée de chemises en attendant que son « Jeremiah » finisse son coup de fil.

Kurt savait que cela allait être un désastre pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement Jeremiah avait vu Blaine entrer et n'avait même pas fait mine de le reconnaître – si le garçon avait été intéressé, il aurait au moins fait un signe ou quelque chose du genre, non ? Son désintérêt était flagrant, et Kurt avait tout de suite compris qu'il n'était pas vraiment sorti du placard –même si ses cheveux disaient le contraire- et encore moins disposé à être courtisé par un autre garçon en public.

Mais surtout, Blaine avait semblé éteint toute la matinée et avait même raté quelques notes lors de leur répétition finale –très surprenant de sa part. Il affichait un air confiant, c'était certain, mais Kurt savait qu'il pouvait craquer en une seconde si quelque chose se passait mal. Et il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment que cela allait certainement mal se finir.

Wes s'éclaircit la gorge et le _groupe commença ses harmonies à l'unisson _Kurt sourit d'un air contrit à une dame qui avait lâché son sac à main sous le coup de la surprise avant de se rapprocher de Blaine qui avait commencé à chanter.

_Baby girl, where you at?__**  
**__Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long no_

_[Ma chérie, où es-tu ?  
__Indépendante, les hommes ne te lâchant plus  
__Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps, non."]_

Au lieu de regarder Blaine comme il le faisait d'habitude quand son ami se produisait, Kurt laissa son regard se porter sur Jeremiah et ses réactions. Au début il avait paru confus, avant de réaliser que Blaine le regardait fixement. Puis il avait froncé les sourcils et tourné les talons. Blaine, bien sûr, l'avait suivi. Mais Kurt pouvait voir les rides formées par son froncement de sourcil et il sut que Blaine faisait la seule chose qu'un artiste ne pouvait se permettre de faire – trop réfléchir.

"_All these illusions just take us too long,  
And I want it bad,  
Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty  
Because you make me sick,"_

_[Toutes ces illusions nous prennent trop de temps,  
__Et je le veux tellement,  
__Car tu marches de façon sexy, parles de façon sexy,  
__Car tu me rends dingue]_

Blaine pointa directement Jeremiah qui se baissa derrière un étalage. Désormais, une foule de gens s'était rassemblée et Blaine semblait confus alors qu'il essayait encore de suivre Jeremiah.

"_And I'm not leaving until you're leaving!  
Well I swear there's something when she's pumping,  
Asking for a raise,  
Does she want me to carry her home now?  
Does she want me to buy her things?"_

_[Et je ne partirais pas tant que tu seras là !  
Oh je jure, ça fait quelque chose quand elle pompe,  
Cherchant une augmentation,  
Est-ce qu'elle veut que je la ramène à la maison, maintenant ?  
Est-ce qu'elle veut que je lui achète quelque chose ?]_

Kurt vit l'instant où cela devint clair pour Blaine que son affection n'était pas réciproque. Son visage se décomposa et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il se détourna de Jeremiah tandis qu'il chantait le refrain, fixant Wes d'un regard suppliant.

"_When I get you alone, when I get you you'll know baby,  
When I get you alone, when I get you alone!"_

_[Quand je t'aurai pour moi tout seul, quand je t'aurai tu sauras, chérie,  
Quand je t'aurai pour moi tout seul, quand je t'aurai pour moi tout seul !]_

La lèvre de Blaine tremblait légèrement et Kurt savait qu'il était sur le point de craquer ou de s'enfuir. Mais étrangement, les autres Warblers n'avaient pas décelé cela et continuaient leurs accords Kurt pouvait voir l'indécision sur le visage de Blaine – rester et essayer de se débattre avec le second couplet pour un garçon qui n'en avait rien à faire, au risque de craquer ?Ou s'enfuir, mais laisser le reste des Warblers dans une situation bizarre.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

"_Baby girl, you da shit,  
That makes you my equivalent,  
You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, alright!"_

_[Ma chérie, tu es une tuerie,  
Ça fait de toi mon équivalent,  
Tu peux laisser tes jouets au placard ce soir, ok !]_

Kurt eut envie de rentrer sous terre et sut qu'il rougissait alors qu'il chantait ces lignes, mais l'expression du visage de Blaine en valait la peine. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et son visage était un mix entre reconnaissance, amusement et –qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Kurt ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire.

Il fit un pas hors de la formation et les Warblers réalisèrent enfin ce qui se passait, se déplaçant afin de former un demi-cercle correct autour des deux garçons. Blaine fit un mouvement comme pour s'éloigner mais Kurt secoua la tête.

"_All my dawgs talking fast,  
Aint you got some photographs?  
_'_Cause you shook that room like a star now, yes you did!"_

_[Tous mes potes sont des beaux parleurs,  
Tu n'aurais pas quelques photos ?  
Car tu as fais trembler la chambre comme une pro, oh oui c'est vrai !]_

Il regarda directement Blaine, pas vraiment sûr de savoir d'où lui venait cette confiance en lui, mais en adorant chaque seconde. _Hey, si tu ne peux pas te confier correctement, au moins tu peux le chanter._

"_All these intrusions just take us too long,"_

_[Toutes ses intrusions nous prennent juste trop de temps]_

Kurt fit un geste englobant le Gap, laissant sa main s'attarder dans la direction de Jeremiah pendant quelques secondes. Il savait qu'il venait juste de se donner complètement, mais il était fatigué de se tenir en retrait et d'attendre que Blaine fasse le premier pas. Il était temps pour Kurt Hummel d'agir. En plus, si c'était ça la manière de faire le premier pas pour Blaine, Kurt n'en voulait pas. _Comment le conseil a-t-il même pu accepter cette chanson ?_

Les yeux de Blaine étaient illuminés à cet instant et l'émotion que Kurt avait vue plus tôt s'était complètement répandue sur son visage. Il ne pouvait toujours pas l'identifier, mais il savait qu'elle lui était familière.

"_And I want you so bad,"_

_[Et je te veux tellement,]_

Kurt s'avança et pointa directement Blaine. ,

"_Because you walk city, because you talk city,  
And you make me sick, but I'm not leaving,  
Until you're leaving!"_

_[Car tu marches comme une citadine, parles comme une citadine,  
Et me rend dingue, mais je ne partirai pas,  
Temps que tu seras là !]_

Se détournant de Blaine, Kurt regarda Wes qui souriait narquoisement, sachant exactement ce qui se passait. Il adressa les prochaines lignes au membre du conseil, feignant la confusion avec un geste en direction de Blaine.

"_So I pray there's something, he 'aint bluffing,  
Rubbing up on me,  
Well does he want me to make a vow? Check it!  
Well does he want me to make it now?"_

_[Donc je prie pour qu'il ne bluffe pas,  
Se frottant contre moi,  
Et bien, veut-il que je m'engage ? Regarde ça !  
Et bien, veut-il que je le fasse maintenant ?]_

Kurt réalisa qu'il avait changé le pronom, mais ne pouvait pas s'en soucier moins. Se retournant vers Blaine, il surprit de nouveau cette expression sur son visage et soudainement le déclic se fit. C'était la même expression qu'il avait vu dans l'escalier ce jour-là, lorsqu'il avait appelé et que Blaine s'était tourné, le fixant simplement du regard pendant un instant. C'était l'expression qu'il avait arboré quand Kurt avait levé les yeux alors qu'il chantait _Don't Cry For Me Argentina _et qu'il avait surpris Blaine le fixant de nouveau. C'était la même expression qui avait dansé sur son visage lorsqu'ils avaient chanté _Baby It's Cold Outside_ et que Blaine le poursuivait dans la pièce.

Et c'était la même expression que Kurt surprenait sur son propre visage dans le miroir lorsqu'il pensait à Blaine.

L'amour.

"_On my house, on my job,  
On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
My crew, my mind,  
My father's last name!"_

_[Sur ma maison, sur mon boulot,  
Sur mon oseille, mes pompes, ma voix,  
Ma bande, mon esprit,  
Le nom de mon père !]_

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine, laissant cette même expression paraitre sur son visage. Il vit le choc dans les yeux de Blaine, rapidement remplacé par le ravissement alors qu'il la reconnaissait lui aussi. Alors que Kurt chantait le refrain final, Blaine tendit le bras et saisit ses mains, l'accompagnant.

"_When I get you alone, when I get you you'll know, baby,  
When I get you alone, when I get you alone!"_

Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil –d'où _cela_ venait-il? – avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans les dernières paroles, l'harmonie des Warblers résonnant autour d'eux.

"_When I get you alone!"_

Alors que Kurt fermait la bouche, celle de Blaine fut immédiatement pressée contre la sienne avec avidité. Après avoir regagné la capacité de respirer, Kurt retourna le baiser, peinant à croire que cela était bien en train de lui arriver. Après tout ce temps, Blaine ressentait la même chose ?

Blaine s'écarta, la respiration irrégulière.

-Je suis vraiment idiot. J'ai passé tout ce temps à penser que je pourrais être heureux si je trouvais juste quelqu'un, alors qu'il était en face de moi tout du long.

Kurt secoua la tête mais ne put cacher son sourire.

-Espèce d'andouille, murmura-t-il avant de tirer Blaine à lui pour un autre baiser, plus doux, les Warblers les acclamant.

* * *

**Prompt** : Après avoir entendu ce que Blaine comptait faire au GAP, Kurt conspire avec les Warblers et, avant que Blaine ne commence à chanter le second couplet de « When I get wou alone », il retourne la chanson et commence à la chanter à Blaine.

* * *

_L'auteur n'a pas tout à fait suivi le prompt, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Est-ce que cet OS vous a plu ? _

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser !_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction._


	4. Prompt 48 : Jalousie

_Et un chapitre de plus ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui se donnent la peine de nous laisser leurs impressions. C'est extrêmement motivant. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira également._

_**Crédits** : Chapitre présenté par Citrus Tee, dont voici la première traduction, et corrigé par Pich' et Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 48 – Jalousie**

**-o-**

Cela durait depuis quatre jours et Blaine était à deux doigts de craquer.

Oh, il n'était pas du genre possessif, pas du tout. Il voulait simplement garder un œil sur Kurt, se dit-il en serrant les poings sur la table pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide et ne se blesserait pas à nouveau.

Et ceci était le summum de la stupidité.

Il entendit Kurt rire à nouveau et sut qu'il était en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, se penchant légèrement en avant comme s'il écoutait attentivement…

Non, Blaine n'étais _pas_ jaloux. Et il était très heureux d'admettre que dans des circonstances normales, il serait jaloux que Kurt flirte avec un autre gars. _C'était juste le fait que ce soit ce gars-là en particulier qui faisait bouillir _le sang de Blaine dans ses veines et qui semait une sacrée confusion dans ses pensées. Parce que ce n'était pas normal.

Il entendit un bruit sourd à côté de lui, et se retourna pour faire face à David, qui les regardait lui aussi. « C'est... Eh bien, _étrange_, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, faisant une grimace tandis qu'il observait les deux garçons.

« Ouais. Etrange. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il fait, au juste ? » Blaine essaya de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Kurt quand son rire résonna à nouveau dans la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais la question est, pourquoi _lui_ le laisse faire ? » David semblait aussi paumé que Blaine quand, une fois encore, ils se tournèrent vers le duo.

« Oh, Wes, tu es tellement drôle ! » Kurt rit à nouveau, se penchant et posant sa main sur le bras de Wes qui sourit à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas, et tu es toi-même plutôt marrant, Kurt. » Wes se lança alors dans une autre histoire, le plus jeune buvant chacun de ses mots.

Blaine dévisagea David avec horreur. « Wes serait-il resté dans le placard tout ce temps ? »

« Si c'est le cas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. » David fronçait les sourcils et Blaine savait qu'il essayait de se rappeler la dernière fois où leur ami s'était comporté ainsi. La réponse était simple : jamais.

« Je sais que sa copine l'a largué la semaine dernière, alors peut-être fait-il ça par dépit amoureux? » suggéra David sans trop y croire.

« Et par dépit il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que Kurt ?» Blaine savait que n'importe qui d'autre aurait mal interprété sa phrase – bien sûr que Kurt était attrayant et qu'il était parfaitement acceptable d'être attiré par lui, Blaine pouvait le certifier – mais David acquiesça simplement avec compréhension.

"Eh bien, Kurt est le garçon le plus efféminé de cette école. Mais – non, je ne sais pas. Je ne saisis pas. » Ils se plongèrent dans leurs pensées quelques instants, puis – « à moins que ce ne soit l'un de ces trucs où ça n'a rien à voir avec l'orientation sexuelle, où il est juste question de trouver la bonne personne, et que Kurt est la bonne personne pour Wes ? »

Blaine grogna, et David eut le bon sens de saisir qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence encore quelques temps, tout en essayant d'ignorer le flirt impudique à la table voisine. Blaine avait déjà trouvé sa journée précédente assez déprimante –après tout, c'était là que les contacts physiques avaient commencé – mais aujourd'hui, ça atteignait un tout autre niveau de bizarrerie.

Il avait remarqué ça pour la première fois quand, en rentrant d'un weekend en famille, il avait trouvé Kurt et Wes assis sur un canapé et penchés l'un vers l'autre, riant à propos de quelque chose. Il avait demandé où se trouvait David et Wes avait désigné un coin de la pièce d'un geste agacé avant de chuchoter quelque chose d'autre à l'oreille de Kurt. Confus, Blaine s'était approché de David, qui lui avait dit que cela durait depuis le début de la journée. « Je ne pige pas, c'est comme une blague que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pourrait comprendre. »

Cette impression s'était atténuée à cause des cours, mais dès que les garçons étaient ensemble, Wes et Kurt agissaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Au début, ils semblaient simplement devenir de bons amis, mais après quelques jours, Blaine avait compris que quelque chose clochait.

Il était au courant du béguin de Kurt pour Finn, et lui-même avait déjà connu ça, en pincer pour des mecs qui s'étaient finalement avérés être hétéros. Il savait que Kurt pouvait prendre le moindre signe pour un encouragement, et en fin de compte, ce n'était pas à Kurt qu'il en voulait. C'était à Wes, pour mener le jeune homme en bateau aussi ouvertement. Mais après quatre jours de ce traitement, Blaine était agacé de façon générale. En fait, encore un geste suggestif dans ce genre et il craquait.

« Oh, Wes, tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux. »

_Dans ce genre-là._

Blaine vit Kurt se pencher et écarter affectueusement les cheveux de Wes de devant ses yeux, en retirant apparemment quelque chose en même temps.

Blaine vit rouge.

Repoussant sa chaise qui racla bruyamment le sol, il avait traversé la salle avant que Kurt et Wes ne puissent même lever les yeux. Quand ils le firent, il s'attendait à y trouver une quelconque trace de confusion ou de frustration, au moins sur le visage de Kurt. Face à l'absence de ces deux émotions, Blaine marqua une pause avant de se remémorer la raison de sa présence.

« Allez-vous finir par nous dire ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Kurt ne cilla pas. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le dire toi-même, Blaine ? »

« On dirait que vous êtes en train de flirter. » Les dents de Blaine étaient tellement serrées qu'il pouvait à peine cracher ses mots.

« Peut-être que c'est le cas, » répliqua Kurt, plaçant délibérément sa main sur celle de Wes.

_C'en était trop_.

Blaine empoigna la cravate de Kurt, le hissa sur ses pieds et cella leurs bouches. Il sentait ses lèvres se fendre et le gout métallique du sang, mais Kurt répondait à son baiser, et à ses yeux, c'était tout ce qui importait. Mais soudainement, alors que sa colère le quittait, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et se détacha de Kurt, portant une main à ses lèvres et reculant en trébuchant. _Et maintenant Kurt va me haïr pour toujours et il va finir avec Wes, même s'il est censé être hétéro, et j'ai tout gâché…_

« Enfin ! » Kurt se détourna d'un Blaine confus, sortant son portefeuille. "Tiens, Wes. Je te dois sans doute plus mais c'est tout ce que j'ai sur moi."

Wes attrapa l'argent, feuilletant les billets. « Nan, c'est bon. C'est assez pour offrir un diner à April ce soir. En parlant de ça, je ferais mieux de l'appeler. On se voit plus tard, les gars. » Il se détourna pour partir, puis marqua une pause, se retournant vers Kurt. « C'était marrant, » dit-il, avec un clin d'œil suggestif, avant que les deux garçons n'éclatent de rire.

Blaine sentit son œil être agité d'un tic nerveux alors que Wes quittait la salle.

« Mais je pensais qu'ils avaient rompus ! » David était dans le même état de confusion, dévisageant Kurt comme si le monde commençait à sombrer et que lui seul pouvait tout arrêter. « Ils ont rompus ! »

« Et bien, de quoi notre flirt aurait eu l'air si il avait eu une petite amie ? Ça n'aurait pas été très crédible, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, David, va-t'en. Je dois expliquer quelques petites choses à Blaine." Kurt désigna la sortie d'un geste de la main et David sortit sans un mot, surement pour trouver Wes et l'assommer de questions.

Kurt se retourna vers Blaine, qui avait baissé sa main et le regardait, la bouche ouverte. « Tu… mais… Je – quoi ? »

Kurt eut un petit rire, se penchant doucement pour refermer la bouche de Blaine. « Tu étais trop lent. Il fallait faire quelque chose et Wes avait besoin d'un peu d'argent… et il s'ennuyait, apparemment. Donc nous avons décidé de flirter jusqu'à que tu craques. Simple, et efficace. »

« Mais… et si ça n'avait pas fonctionné ? » Blaine essayait toujours de comprendre la situation.

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Et bien, j'aurais alors eu la mission de faire virer Wes de bord, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine perdit toute cohérence, et ne put que regarder Kurt rire. « Détends-toi. Wes ne m'intéresse pas du tout, et il ne va certainement pas virer gay. Blaine, je savais que tu m'aimais et je ne savais pas comment faire le premier pas. Donc j'ai peut-être fait en sorte de te rendre jaloux, mais nous sommes ensemble maintenant, donc ça n'a aucune importance. »

« Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr. J'ai peut-être changé d'avis. » Et sur ces paroles, Blaine tourna les talons, s'autorisant à sourire alors que le silence lui faisait écho, jusqu'à ce que –

« Blaine ! C'était juste une blague, je suis désolé ! Blaine ! »

* * *

**Prompt **: _Je pensais que peut-être Kurt pourrait être en train de parler à quelqu'un, flirtant presque, et quelque chose en Blaine éclate et il se précipite vers Kurt et l'embrasse._

* * *

_Alors, sexy le Blaine jaloux ?_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser !  
_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction._


	5. Prompt 112 : Spontané

_Et nous voici de retour pour un autre baiser !_

_Au passage, un petit coucou à _Vicky-x3, _à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement._

_**Crédits**__ : Chapitre traduit par Wyny et corrigé par Pich'_

* * *

**Prompt 112 – Spontané**

**-o-**

« Action ou vérité… Kurt ! »

Kurt soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vérité » dit-il en se redressant et croisant les jambes.

Sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi, quand Nick, Jeff, Wes et David l'avaient coincé après son dernier cours et l'avaient informé qu'il jouerait à action-vérité avec eux, il n'avait pas protesté. Les garçons adoraient lancer ce jeu dès qu'ils pouvaient, mais d'habitude Kurt ne se joignait pas à eux – personne ne trouvait jamais de bonnes questions donc ils finissaient toujours par poser les mêmes…

« Qui est-ce que tu aimes ? »

_Comme celle-ci_.

Il soupira, décidant que répondre et en finir était la meilleure solution.

« Blaine », murmura-t-il en fixant le tapis.

_Pourquoi as-tu choisi aujourd'hui pour participer ?_

Enfin, au moins Blaine était parti pour l'après-midi – l'anniversaire de sa mère approchait et il devait lui trouver un cadeau – autrement il aurait été là, lui aussi. Blaine avait beau adorer jouer à action-vérité, Kurt ne voulait pas que la confession de ses sentiments se fasse au milieu d'un tel jeu.

« Kurt ? »

Jeff lui tapota le genou et il s'aperçut que tous les autres le regardaient, Wes et David baissant suspicieusement la main comme s'ils venaient de se congratuler d'un tope-la.

« T'inquiète, on était déjà tous au courant.

-Génial, grogna Kurt. Ça veut dire que lui aussi ?

-Mais oui, bien sûr, se moqua Wes. Blaine ne voit jamais rien. Enfin bref. C'est à toi de jouer.

-Très bien. Jeff, action ou vérité ? »

Jeff réfléchit une seconde.

« Action. »

Kurt eut un sourire narquois.

« Embrasse Wes. »

Alors que les garçons se répandaient en bafouilles et protestations, Kurt s'autorisa à revenir à ses pensées. _Donc, Blaine ne le sait pas, mais tous les autres oui ?_ Il croyait gérer son attraction pour son ami de manière relativement subtile, mais le fait que tout le monde sache était inquiétant.

Des rires s'élevèrent quand Jeff se pencha, embrassa rapidement Wes sur les lèvres avant de se reculer en fronçant le nez. Wes fit mine de frissonner avant de rire.

« Pas la première fois que je dois embrasser un garçon à un action-vérité. »

Le jeu se poursuivit, Kurt perdant parfois le fil quand qu'il pensait à Blaine. Maintenant qu'il savait que tout le monde était au courant, il commençait à craindre que quelqu'un ne le dise à Blaine ou que ça ne leur échappe par accident… et que se passerait-il la prochaine fois qu'il jouerait avec Blaine et qu'ils demanderaient –

« Kurt ?

-Hum ? Oh, action. »

A la seconde où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il grimaça. Levant les yeux, il tomba sur une bande de sourires narquois

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? »

Nick rit.

« Et bien, puisque tu as demandé à mon petit ami d'embrasser Wes, je pense qu'il n'est que justice que tu embrasses quelqu'un. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, David, je suppose ?

-Blaine. »

Il se figea, fixant Nick d'un air désespéré.

« Non, tu plaisantes… n'est-ce pas ? »

Nick secoua la tête, son air malicieux bien en place. Kurt commença tout de suite à réfléchir. _Ok, c'est bon, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que c'est un défi et passer à autre chose_…

« Ok.

-Oh, et tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire que c'est un défi. »

Nick croisa les bras, semblant satisfait. Wes et David échangèrent un nouveau tope-la et Kurt leur lança un regard furieux.

« Allez, c'est pas juste ! »

Jeff secoua la tête face aux simagrées des autres garçons, qui avaient l'air extrêmement fiers d'eux.

« Vous ne vous souvenez clairement pas de ce que c'est que d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois, sans savoir si la personne le veut ou pas. Et nous étions tous _en couple_ quand c'est arrivé. »

Après ça, les gars se calmèrent. Nick avait l'air coupable, Wes et David pas tant que ça.

« Un défi est un défi, leur rappela Wes. Vas-y juste spontanément, et vois ce qu'il se passe. »

Kurt grogna dans sa barbe et croisa les bras, refusant de participer au reste du jeu alors que son esprit entrait en surchauffe. _Comment est-ce que je suis censé aller voir Blaine, le garçon que __j'aime__, et l'embrasser comme si ça ne signifiait rien ?_

**-o-**

Trois jours plus tard, Kurt était une vraie boule de nerfs. Chaque fois qu'il avait croisé Blaine, son esprit lui avait rappelé le baiser en suspens et il s'était retrouvé à inventer une excuse pour sortir d'où il était aussi vite que possible. Et le fait que les autres garçons lui faisaient des clins d'œil et murmuraient des choses tout bas chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient devenir mal à l'aise n'aidait pas.

Et le fait que Blaine avait l'air d'un chien battu chaque fois que Kurt inventait une excuse n'aidait _vraiment_ pas. Kurt savait que s'il attendait plus longtemps Blaine le coincerait dans un coin pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

Donc, complètement spontané ? Il pouvait le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine se tenait avec un groupe de Warblers, riant à propos de quelque chose. Kurt venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en courant quand il arrêta son mouvement. _Non, ça prend fin maintenant_.

Blaine lui tournait le dos, mais David le vit et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Kurt acquiesça et le jeune homme eut un immense sourire, donnant un coup de coude à Wes à ses côtés. Kurt savait que d'un instant à l'autre Blaine allait remarquer que quelque chose se passait, et il avait besoin de l'élément de surprise pour arriver à ses fins.

S'approchant du groupe à grands pas, il entendit la fin de la conversation menée par Cameron.

« -et ensuite elle a décidé que je faisais un bon porte-manteau et a jeté tous ses sacs sur moi pendant qu'elle continuait son shopping… »

Kurt tapota l'épaule de Blaine et le garçon se tourna pour lui faire face. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit ou même montrer qu'il l'avait reconnu, Kurt l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant. Toutes les conversations cessèrent et tout le monde regarda les deux garçons s'embrasser. Kurt brisa rapidement le contact et se retourna, s'éloignant avec précipitation alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. _Et voilà, défi relevé. Maintenant tu peux prétendre que ça n'est jamais arrivé_.

Mais cette fois, ce fut sur son épaule qu'une main se posa, le forçant à se retourner pour rencontrer le regard, _brûlant_, de Blaine.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire _ça_ et de t'enfuir, » gronda-t-il.

Le cœur de Kurt s'écroula, brisé en deux, pulvérisé…

« Parce qu'alors je ne peux pas faire _ça_. »

Blaine l'attrapa par la nuque d'une main et l'attira à lui pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Et cette fois-ci, Kurt se laissa enfin aller aux sensations qu'il ressentait – la pression des lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes, l'insistance des mains de Blaine se crispant légèrement dans ses cheveux. Il glissa ses propres bras autour de son cou, attirant Blaine plus près, et sentit son cœur s'emballer, prêt à bondir de sa poitrine, parce qu'il n'avait jamais crû que ça puisse vraiment arriver un jour.

Blaine se recula le premier cette fois-ci, appuyant son front contre celui de Kurt. Ce dernier fit abstraction des sifflets et applaudissements des autres Warblers, se concentrant plutôt sur la myriade d'émotions qui brillaient dans les yeux de Blaine.

« Alors, pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Je te le dirai, un jour. Peut-être. »

* * *

_**Prompt**__ : Complètement spontanément._

* * *

_Bon, de l'aveu même de l'auteur, ce baiser n'était pas exactement spontané. Votre commentaire le sera-t-il ? _

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser !_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	6. Prompt 71 : Flirt

_Merci à tous ceux qui soutiennent notre travail et prennent le temps de nous laisser un mot. Chacun d'entre eux est très apprécié.  
_

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Petite-Fleur-des-bois et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 71 – Flirt**

**-o-**

« Vous allez voir, les filles, ça va être incroyable ! »

Kurt savait qu'il paraissait surexcité alors qu'il montrait le chemin à ses amies, mais il s'en moquait. Ils prirent places, Kurt s'asseyant entre Mercedes et Quinn et fixant la scène avec impatience.

« Okay, j'ai lancé une large recherche sur cette Céline et-

- Rachel, personne ne veut savoir, l'interrompit Mercedes, secouant la tête jusqu'à ce que Kurt ne mette une main sur son bras.

-En réalité, ça m'intéresse assez. Qu'as-tu découvert ? »

Il ignora la manière dont Tina, assise à côté de Quinn, se pencha pour échanger un regard entendu avec Mercedes. Comme s'il y avait quoique ce soit à _savoir_…

« Elle a eu son bac à Crawford l'année dernière, et- »

Kurt tourna brusquement la tête pour fixer Rachel.

« Elle a fini le lycée ?

- Ouais. Tu ne savais pas que Blaine est le plus jeune interprète à avoir jamais chanté dans ce spectacle ?

- Je- non. »

Kurt secoua la tête. _Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu s'entraîner._

« Peu importe, son expérience dans le show-business n'est pas très conséquente. Crawford est allé deux fois aux Nationales pendant qu'elle y était, mais ils n'ont jamais gagné. Et elle a chanté ici les deux dernières années, ce qui fait d'elle la première lycéenne à avoir obtenu un poste ici mais, bien sûr, elle était plus âgée que ne l'est Blaine aujourd'hui. »

Rachel consulta ses notes, ignorant les autres filles qui levaient les yeux au ciel.

« C'est tout ce qu'i en dire, vraiment. »

Kurt hocha la tête, puis reporta son attention sur la scène au moment où les lumières s'éteignirent et que le spectacle commença. Les filles semblaient apprécier les premiers numéros, à l'exception de Rachel qui critiqua chaque personne montant sur scène, y compris le présentateur. Kurt avait souri et applaudi poliment, mais il se tenait au bord de son siège, attendant l'apparition de Blaine.

« Et enfin, le numéro de celle qui était notre plus jeune interprète l'année dernière, Mademoiselle Céline Henderson ! »

Kurt se redressa sur son siège, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

« Cette année, cependant, elle sera accompagnée par Monsieur Blaine Anderson qui poursuit actuellement ses études à l'Académie Dalton et ravit donc la place du plus jeune interprète à Céline. Réservez-leur donc un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Céline et Blaine chantent _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. »

Kurt était maintenant littéralement assis au bord de son siège alors que Blaine entrait en scène, tenant la main d'une fille blonde que Kurt prit immédiatement en grippe. Le public applaudit, Kurt et les filles de New Direction poussant des cris d'encouragement, alors qu'ils prenaient leurs marques et commençaient.

"_I really can't stay,"_

Kurt haussa un sourcil quand la fille commença à chanter et il admit, à contrecœur, qu'elle était plutôt douée. Rien à voir avec Blaine, évidemment, qui riposta avec la ligne suivante alors qu'un jeu espiègle se mettait en place entre eux. Céline recula, se précipitant autour du piano tandis que Blaine la poursuivait.

Peut-être était-il partial, mais Kurt était intimement persuadé que cette performance ne valait pas celle que Blaine avait travaillée avec lui. Oui, leurs voix s'harmonisaient bien ensemble, mais il y avait une légère gêne dans la façon dont Blaine priait la jeune femme de rester, qui avait été complètement inexistante quand il s'était entraîné avec Kurt.

"_Oh, but it's cold outside!"_

Alors qu'elle reculait, Céline lança soudain à Blaine un regard qui fit serrer les dents à Kurt. C'était l'un de ces regards qu'il avait déjà vus à de nombreuses reprises sur le visage de Santana quand elle était après sa dernière conquête un regard que Kurt avait surnommé son regard de prédatrice.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'il chantait la ligne suivante – impeccablement, bien sûr, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de chanter à la perfection – et les filles commencèrent à murmurer à ses côtés.

« Est-ce qu'elle a juste- ?

- Je pense aussi, mais ne sait-elle pas qu'il est gay ? Kurt ? »

Kurt se tourna vers Mercedes, qui paraissait aussi confuse que les autres filles.

« Je ne sais pas, 'Cedes. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était écrit sur son front, contrairement à moi. »

Mercedes tendit le bras et prit sa main alors qu'elle revenait au spectacle et Kurt accepta tout le réconfort contenu dans ce geste. Il n'avait jamais avoué à sa diva d'amie qu'il était amoureux de Blaine mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait et comprenait que cela l'affectait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Ce n'était pas que Kurt soit jaloux, après tout Blaine ressemblait un peu à un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture alors que la fille continuait à flirter avec lui. C'était que les gens puissent se faire une fausse idée de lui, qu'ils puissent croire qu'il était célibataire et prêt à s'engager.

Et le fait qu'il l'était vraiment ne faisait aucune différence dans l'esprit de Kurt. Parce que dans sa tête, Blaine était à lui et le serait toujours.

"_Get over that hold out!"_

Kurt reporta son attention sur la scène alors que les deux se prenaient par le bras et chantaient la ligne finale, Blaine complètement en mode interprète.

"_Oh but it's cold outside!"_

L'auditoire sauta sur ses pieds dès qu'ils finirent de chanter. Blaine amorça un geste pour détacher leur bras, mais Céline le retint, saluant le public et le tirant vers le bas, ce qui ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de s'incliner.

Kurt applaudit avec le reste du public mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Tandis que le présentateur concluait le spectacle, il se tourna vers les filles de New Direction qui avaient déjà saisi leurs sacs.

« Allez, il est temps de le retrouver. »

Quinn prit son bras et Kurt sourit de l'attitude soudainement protectrice de la jeune fille d'ordinaire si glaciale. Tous les cinq tracèrent leur chemin hors de leur rangée et jusqu'aux coulisses où Blaine leur avait dit qu'ils seraient plus que bienvenus à la fin du spectacle.

En passant derrière le rideau, Kurt se figea et Tina se heurta accidentellement à lui alors qu'il contemplait la scène devant lui. Blaine était debout, dos à eux, avec Céline juste en face de lui, une main sur son bras alors qu'elle le dévorait des yeux.

« - allez, toi aussi tu as senti cette alchimie entre nous. Donc qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me donner ton numéro maintenant et de sortir pour une petite…_ célébration_.

- Je- »

Kurt vit Blaine lever une main pour se masser la nuque, un tic qu'il adoptait quand il se sentait mal à l'aise ou nerveux.

« Ecoute, tu es charmante. Simplement, je ne joue pas dans ton équipe.

- Je te demande pardon ? »

Kurt savait que son précédent jugement était le bon. _Une bimbo blonde_.

« Je suis gay. »

Kurt observa attentivement la jeune femme, sa main toujours fermement agrippée à celle de Quinn. Elle sembla d'abord choquée, puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Okaaaay, dit-elle d'une voix traînante. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Allez, bel étalon, lâche-toi un peu !

- Non, je suis vraiment sérieux. »

Kurt sut que Blaine commençait à s'énerver et il ne voulait pas voir son ami craquer devant tous ces gens.

« Ça pourrait être la meilleure expérience de ta vie. »

Kurt libéra la main de Quinn et s'avança. Il tapota l'épaule de Blaine et prit le bras de son ami.

« Hé, bébé, c'était impressionnant ! Je savais que tu ferais un travail époustouflant. »

Il sourit à Blaine qui avait l'air complètement perdu.

« Je- oh, oui. Merci Kurt. »

Heureusement Blaine comprit rapidement, le tirant près de lui avec reconnaissance.

« Bébé, voici Céline.

- Ravi de te rencontrer ! »

Kurt tendit la main pour saluer la jeune femme qui l'ignora complètement, fixant les deux garçons.

« Donc, attends, tu es vraiment… non, je n'y crois toujours pas. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil de façon innocente.

« Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu ne crois pas ?

- Que ce type si sexy soit vraiment gay, expliqua-t-elle. Il a essayé de me repousser et se sert clairement de toi pour se tirer d'affaire. Mais je ne suis pas le genre de fille _à prendre non pour une réponse_. »

Sa voix s'était faite menaçante et Blaine frissonna.

Kurt entendit les filles de New Direction se placer à ses côtés, lançant des regards furieux à la jeune femme, mais son attention était focalisée sur Blaine, qui avait l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise. S'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour sortir Blaine de cette situation, il …

_Oh. Bien sûr que tu peux._

« Ah oui ? »

Kurt lança à la fille son plus bel air méprisant, son regard _excuse-moi pétasse_.

« Combien de gars hétéros feraient ça ? »

Se tournant vers son ami, Kurt utilisa sa main de libre pour attirer le visage de Blaine à lui, connectant leurs lèvres.

Blaine hoqueta légèrement sous sa bouche avant de détacher leurs bras pour enrouler les siens autour de la taille de Kurt, approfondissant le baiser. Kurt permit à leurs bouches de s'explorer un instant avant de se retirer à contrecœur – vraiment à contrecœur. Il se tourna vers Céline, pivotant entre les bras de Blaine, qui les enroula sur son ventre et le pressa contre lui.

« Alors, tu as fini de t'en prendre à mon petit-ami ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna sans un mot, furieuse. Kurt ricana avant de se figer quand Blaine se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter : « Petit-ami, hein ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'excuser et essayer de trouver une explication, Blaine mordilla légèrement son oreille et Kurt perdit toute pensée cohérente.

« Je prends ça pour un oui, murmura ce dernier quand son esprit réussit à stopper le flot d'images de Blaine faisant cela _encore_…

- Absolument », souffla Blaine avant que Rachel ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

Kurt soupira et tourna son attention vers les filles qui les observaient, toujours callé entre les bras de Blaine. Mercedes avait un sourire énorme qui lui mangeait le visage et Quinn souriait doucement. Rachel et Tina s'entreregardèrent avant que Tina ne se tourne vers eux et ne dise à brûle-pourpoint :

« Santana va être folle d'avoir manqué ça ! »

* * *

_**Prompt** : Au spectacle auquel Blaine devait chanter BICO avec une fille, Kurt et les New Direction viennent le voir et il se trouve que la fille en question flirte avec Blaine (mais ce n'est pas mutuel) et lui demande de sortir avec elle. Cherchant une échappatoire, Blaine dit que Kurt est son petit-ami, mais la fille ne le croit pas. Il semblerait qu'ils doivent le prouver, devant tout le monde…_

* * *

_Voilou ! En espérant que ce baiser vous aura plu !  
_

_Que nous réserve le prochain ? Vous le saurez dans une semaine...  
_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction  
_


	7. Prompt 110 : Sue

_Et nous revoilà avec un baiser !_

_Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements, et notamment à Klaine-Songs à qui je ne peux répondre directement._

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 110 – Sue**

**-o-**

Kurt n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le fait qu'on le prenne en photo. En fait, la plupart du temps, il était pire qu'une fille –constamment à sur-analyser chaque photo de lui qui finissait sur Facebook ou dans l'album du lycée. Il était trop complexé par son sourire, soucieux que ses cheveux soient parfaits et inquiet de comment sa peau allait ressortir à cause du flash. Mais dans l'immédiat rien ne pouvait enlever le sourire de son visage. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, Kurt Hummel avait un bras enroulé autour de son petit-ami, tenant un sceptre en plastique avec une couronne perchée sur la tête, et était à son bal de promo.

Bien sûr, les précédents événements de la soirée avaient été quelques peu traumatisants et Kurt savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier son bal de promo, mais ce n'était pas seulement pour de mauvaises raisons. Il avait tout de même passé un bon moment avec Blaine après tout, et son petit-ami l'avait vraiment épaulé lorsqu'il avait cru qu'il allait de nouveau être la honte de l'école.

Et maintenant, ils souriaient tous deux largement à un photographe légèrement surpris qui prit docilement leur photo. Il allait en réclamer une autre –peut-être ramener Mercedes et Sam pour qu'ils posent avec eux- lorsqu'une silhouette apparut par-dessus son épaule entre Blaine et lui.

« Alors Porcelaine, je suppose que tu es réellement gay. »

Kurt soupira, attrapant la main de Blaine et s'écartant de la zone de photos, Sue les suivant de près.

« Alors, où l'as-tu trouvé celui-là – à moitié prix à la boutique souvenir du Seigneur des Anneaux ? »

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt, haussant un sourcil. Celui-ci secoua simplement la tête.

« C'est juste sa façon d'être. »

Il porta de nouveau son attention sur Sue.

« En fait il est de Dalton, si vous voulez tout savoir.

-Je m'appelle Blaine. »

Blaine tendit sa main, que Sue regarda pendant un moment avant qu'il ne la recule.

« Vous devez être Coach Sylvester. »

Sue continua à fixer Blaine avant de se tourner vers Kurt et de secouer la tête.

« Bien, je vais être franche Porcelaine. Quand j'ai entendu dire que tu allais dans une école pour garçons, j'avais de grands espoirs pour toi, vu la quantité colossale de fricotage gay qui doit se produire entre ces murs. »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre mais Kurt lui serra la main, secouant la tête lorsqu'il le regarda. _Ça n'en vaut pas la peine_, articula-t-il silencieusement.

« Et quand j'ai appris par mon vaste réseau de téléphone arabe que tu nous ramenais un petit-ami, j'avais certaines attentes. Donc tu comprends ma déception quand j'ai vu… »Sue fit un geste en direction de Blaine. « Ça. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« Pardon ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui au juste ?

-C'est un hobbit. »

La mâchoire de Blaine se décrocha. Kurt se tourna lentement pour le regarder, tous deux semblant incrédules.

« _J'ai à peine 5cm de moins que Kurt !_

-Et Porcelaine ici même n'a pas exactement hérité des gènes de son demi-frère pour la taille.

-Comment suis-je supposé hériter de ses gènes alors que nous ne sommes pas-

-Donc, du coup, » Sue passa outre les protestations de Kurt. « Tu es rangé dans la catégorie des "grands nains" ou de ceux qui ressemblent étrangement aux personnages de fiction d'un film se passant dans un pays que je détruirai un jour. »

Blaine était en train de secouer la tête et Kurt savait qu'il était complètement perdu. Rencontrer Sue pour la première fois donnait toujours le tournis aux gens, et Kurt serra sa main de nouveau avant de retourner son attention sur son ancienne coach.

« Qu'est ce que ça fait qu'il soit plus petit que moi de toute façon?

-Et bien Porcelaine, je suis ravie que tu demandes. »

Sue s'installa sur une chaise proche, laissant les deux garçons debout devant elle.

« Hormis le fait que je ne puisse pas l'insulter correctement si je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux-. »

Kurt eut un reniflement moqueur. _Elle s'en sort sacrément bien sans ça._

« -ça n'a jamais été à propos de sa taille. C'est plutôt ce qui a attiré mon attention pendant que vous vous pavaniez ce soir. »

Kurt prenait de grandes inspirations, essayant de rester calme. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin ce soir était de déclencher une autre scène. Mais il avait l'étrange impression de savoir où cela les menait.

« Donc naturellement, je vous ai observés – entre ma rapide intervention dentaire sur Roulettes bien sur, et ma garde auprès du bol de punch – et je suis parvenue à une conclusion.

-Et laquelle ? »

Kurt pouvait sentir Blaine serrer les dents, mais il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux_. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle vienne ruiner encore plus notre soirée, juste quand les choses allaient mieux ?_

Sue haussa à demi les épaules.

« Et bien que, clairement, ce n'est pas ton petit-ami.

-_Pardon_ ? »

La voix de Blaine était montée d'un ton dans les aigües, mais heureusement personne n'était assez près pour y prêter attention. Kurt se dit qu'il avait eu sa dose d'attention et de regard inquisiteur pour la soirée et en était donc reconnaissant. Blaine avait été sur la brèche depuis l'annonce de la reine de promo, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que l'école entière voit son petit-ami craquer.

« Toi et le hobbit ne vous êtes pas adonnés aux activités habituelles d'un couple au bal de promo –se tenir la main, danser un slow-

-Nous _avons_-

-J'ai bien peur que celui-ci ne compte pas. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil, se demandant qui exactement avait décidé que Sue Sylvester devait édicter les règles d'étiquette du bal de promo.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas non plus lancés dans des démonstrations publiques d'affection de nature à vous faire jeter dehors, telles qu'une manière inappropriée de danser , des manœuvres suggestives ou une immersion si profonde de vos langues dans la gorge de l'autre que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'une opération pour les enlever. J'attends toujours que Asiatique et Asiatistique se séparent. »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et savait que Blaine faisait probablement de même.

« Donc la conclusion logique est que tu as juste trainé ce pauvre hobbit orphelin ici pour t'assister dans cette comédie, peut-être après l'avoir trouvé endormi dans un fossé car sans emploi depuis trop longtemps – parce que admets-le, personne ne veut d'un acteur miniature à part les scénaristes qui aiment travailler avec le grotesquement petit-»

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut. Toute la frustration que Kurt avait ressentie du fait de ne pas pouvoir être proche de son petit-ami – leur retenue de danser des slows pour ne pas offenser le reste de l'étroit code moral de l'école- explosa. Tirant sur la main de Blaine, il fit tourner son petit-ami vers lui et l'entraina dans un baiser passionné.

A l'instant où leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision, Kurt fut soudain conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ils n'avaient jamais fait _ça_ avant, voulant tous les deux attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent que ce soit le bon moment. Mais même si c'était pour prouver quelque chose à son ancienne coach des cheerleaders–quelqu'un qui ne _devrait_ plus avoir son mot à dire dans sa vie- c'était quand même fantastique. D'une certaine façon cela résumait tout ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus toute leur vie leur relation allait toujours être jugée et haïe, mais ils pouvaient riposter. Ils pouvaient résister pour eux-mêmes et l'un pour l'autre.

Kurt s'écarta doucement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Blaine quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Sue.

« C'était bien, ça vous a plu? »

Il eut enfin l'occasion de voir cette femme bouche bée. Après quelques secondes de silence, un couple se pelotant au milieu de la piste de danse capta son attention et Sue partit précipitamment déverser sa colère sur eux.

« Vraiment, » murmura Blaine derrière lui et Kurt se retourna vers lui pour voir un doux sourire sur son visage. « _vraiment_ bien. »

Kurt sourit.

« Que dirais-tu de sécher le reste du bal et d'aller voir à quel point on peut _mieux_ faire? »

* * *

_**Prompt :** Je me disais que Sue n'avait pas encore fait son apparition dans tes chapitres jusqu'à présent... Alors, que dirais-tu de la faire apparaitre juste derrière eux après la photo de Prom et qu'elle blablate assez pour les faire s'embrasser ? _

* * *

_Est-ce que la technique de Sue vous plait ?_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser !_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	8. Prompt 106 : Français

_Merci infiniment pour votre soutien. Toute l'équipe apprécie. En espérant que vous aimerez ce nouveau baiser !  
_

_* = En français dans le texte original_

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Citrus Tee et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 106 : Français**

**_-_o-**

« Kurt, pourrais-tu rester quelques minutes après le cours, s'il te plait ? »

Les footeux installés dans leur coin ricanèrent et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, rassemblant lentement ses affaires pendant que le reste de la classe sortait. Une fois la salle vide, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa professeure.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Madame Girard releva la tête. « Oui, Kurt. Tu es au courant que tu as les meilleures notes dans cette matière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt empêcha difficilement sa fierté de transparaître.

« Oui, je suis au courant. »

« Nous avons un nouvel élève dans mon autre classe, transféré du lycée de Westerville, qui n'a jamais eu de cours de français. Pourrais-tu réserver quelques-uns de tes après-midi pour lui donner des cours particuliers ? Je peux te donner un bonus sur ta moyenne si cela peut aider, mais je ne pense pas que tu en aies besoin. »

La flatterie fonctionnait.

« Et bien, j'ai Glee Club le mardi et le vendredi après-midi, donc tant qu'il peut être là les trois autres jours, ça marche pour moi. Pourrons-nous utiliser la salle de cours ? »

Madame Girard acquiesça.

« Et tout le matériel. C'est magnifique, Kurt. Je vais prévenir Blaine. Pourrais-tu venir après ta dernière heure de cours demain pour que tu puisses le rencontrer et établir un planning ? »

« Ça me va. »

Kurt hissa son sac sur son épaule, saluant sa professeure de français avant de quitter la salle, absorbé par ses pensées. _Pourquoi un élève de seconde prendrait-il français sans aucune connaissance préalable ?_ Il n'avait jamais rencontré ce Blaine avant, mais McKinley était un grand établissement et Kurt ne pouvait pas se targuer de connaître chaque étudiant par son nom. _J'espère qu'il est sympa_. _Cette école a besoin de plus de gars sympas._

A la seconde où il tourna à l'angle, un slushie lui fut jeté au visage et il soupira._ Oui, on en a vraiment besoin_, se dit-il en se mettant en quête des toilettes les plus proches afin de se nettoyer.

-o-

Kurt jeta hâtivement ses livres dans son casier avant de se mettre quasiment à courir dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de français. Il était resté discuter quelques temps avec Mercedes après leur cours de géographie avant de se rappeler qu'il devait rencontrer le nouvel élève pour organiser leur planning, et il avait à présent 15 minutes de retard. Déboulant dans la salle, il haleta immédiatement une excuse. « Tellement désolé, pas vu le temps passer. »

« C'est bon, Kurt. Blaine et moi discutions simplement de ce qu'il sait déjà en français. »

Kurt se redressa et, pour la première fois, regarda Blaine. Le garçon était assis à un bureau au premier rang, regardant son classeur, les mains jointes et les doigts croisés. Kurt observa son look – des cheveux bouclés un peu longs, un jean bleu délavé et un simple tee-shirt vert – et sourit légèrement. _Plutôt mignon, dans l'ensemble._

Puis Blaine leva les yeux et Kurt sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. _Rayez ça. Vraiment très mignon._

« Et bien, je vais vous laisser à vos affaires, les garçons. J'apprécie beaucoup, Kurt, et faites-moi savoir si vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord sur le planning, que je puisse trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. »

« Je suis sûr que ça ne posera pas de problème,» dit Kurt, souriant poliment à sa professeure tandis qu'elle sortait. _Parce que je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour passer du temps avec ce gars._

« Salut, » dit-il, se perchant sur le bureau professoral en face de Blaine. « Je suis Kurt. »

Le garçon lui tendit une main et Kurt la saisit, étonné par ses manières. « Blaine. »

Il ne put _vraiment pas_ empêcher le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres quand le jeune homme parla et Blaine lui sourit à son tour, semblant légèrement plus rassuré.

« Alors, Westerville, hein ? Ils n'enseignaient pas le français là-bas ? »

« Non, il n'y avait pas ce cours. » Blaine haussa les épaules. « Mais je parle couramment italien. »

Kurt marqua une pause, levant un sourcil. « Je – wow. »

Blaine baissa vivement la tête, souriant légèrement.

« Et bien, ça pourra aider, il y a beaucoup de points communs entre le français et l'italien. Je ne sais pas si Madame Girard te l'a dit, mais je parle couramment français, donc tu as frappé à la bonne porte. Je suis disponible le lundi, le mercredi et le jeudi après-midi, as-tu sports ou d'autres activités qui pourraient interférer ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Non, je ne me suis pas vraiment encore inscrit. Je ne suis là que depuis une semaine. »

« Oh, d'accord. » _Donc il peut potentiellement devenir un sportif_, se dit Kurt. _Mais au moins pour l'instant, il est assez sympa._ « Alors, tu as prévu de rejoindre un club? Dans quoi es-tu bon ? »

Il ne savait pas laquelle de ses questions avait causé ça, mais Blaine se renferma soudainement. Personne n'aurait pu le remarquer sauf Kurt, expérimenté comme il l'était, mais c'était bel et bien là.

« Hum, rien en particulier. »

Kurt n'insista pas. Il n'allait certainement pas fouiner dans la vie de ce garçon, surtout qu'il lui semblait que Blaine était susceptible de se renfermer encore plus ou de fuir devant tout mouvement brusque.

« Et bien, il y a des tonnes d'opportunités ici. Tu trouveras forcement quelque chose qui te plaira. » Blaine sourit doucement et Kurt décida qu'il était temps de le libérer. « Comme je ne suis pas disponible demain, on dirait bien que l'on se voit lundi. Donc je te retrouverai ici après le dernier cours ? »

« Bien sûr. » Blaine se leva, attrapant son sac et Kurt prit un moment pour l'admirer. Il était bien bâti mais pas trop musclé, et avait un minimum de goût en matière d'habillement– quelque chose qui manquait sérieusement aux garçons de McKinley.

Blaine s'arrêta alors qu'il était sur le point de partir. « Et, euh, merci. De faire ça. »

« Pas de problème. A lundi. »

Alors que Blaine sortait, Kurt put voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder ce garçon, sachant simplement qu'il ne fallait définitivement pas se fier aux apparences avec Blaine.

-o-

Maintenant que Kurt était au courant de la présence de Blaine, il le remarquait soudain au détour des couloirs. Ils ne partageaient aucun cours, mais il le croisait tout de même deux fois le vendredi et trois fois le lundi avant leur cours, et chaque rencontre avec le garçon inquiéta Kurt. Ces cinq fois, Blaine marchait seul, son sac serré contre lui, la tête baissée comme s'il essayait de se fondre dans le décor. Il savait que Blaine était tout nouveau dans l'école et qu'il ne s'était probablement pas encore fait de vrais amis, mais le voir agir de cette manière ne plaisait pas à Kurt, et il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il avait l'impression d'être la seule personne qui ne lui ait jamais parlé, et il voulait en apprendre plus à son sujet.

Il commença en douceur lors de leur première séance de tutorat. Pendant que Blaine travaillait sur quelques exercices écrits que Kurt lui avait préparés – une sorte de test en vue d'évaluer son niveau de compréhension – il souleva avec hésitation la question de l'ancienne école de Blaine.

« Alors, le lycée de Westerville. Est-ce que tu vis par là-bas ? »

Blaine acquiesça, son stylo s'immobilisant un moment avant de reprendre ses traductions. « Dans la banlieue, ouais. Il y a à peu près une heure de trajet d'ici à chez moi. »

Kurt n'avait glané aucune information de cette réponse, et Blaine lui semblait toujours à l'aise, aussi poussa-t-il l'investigation un peu plus loin. « Peu de personnes changent d'établissement en cours d'année sans que leurs parents n'aient été mutés ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu avais simplement besoin d'un changement de décor, ou un truc dans ce goût-là ? »

Le stylo s'arrêta quelques secondes. « Je – ouais, quelque chose dans ce genre. »

« Ok, c'est cool. »

Kurt observa Blaine du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il feuilletait son livre de maths. Quelques instants plus tard, Blaine recommença à écrire et Kurt lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait à cet instant était d'effrayer Blaine, surtout maintenant qu'il avait pratiquement découvert ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Vue sa nervosité et sa tendance à se refermer sur lui-même, Kurt pouvait dire que quelque chose était arrivé dans son ancien lycée, ce quelque chose ayant causé son transfert, et le poussait à se couper des autres.

Et Kurt avait été harcelé assez de fois pour savoir que c'était une possibilité tout à fait envisageable. _Mais pourquoi aurait-il été harcelé ?_

« J'ai fini. »

Kurt sortit brusquement de ses pensées et se leva, se penchant légèrement par-dessus l'épaule de Blaine afin de lire ses réponses. « Okay, plutôt pas mal. Ça devrait être 'de' ici, et non pas 'à', mais sinon tout est juste. »

Tandis que Blaine apposait les corrections nécessaires sur sa feuille, Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, surpris d'y lire qu'une heure s'était déjà écoulée. « Si tu dois rentrer à Westerville ce soir, il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là. Je te conseille d'essayer de faire tes devoirs de français pour demain, comme ça on pourra regarder ça ensemble mercredi, et faire aussi quelques exercices oraux. Ça te convient ? »

« Ouais, c'est super. » Blaine rassembla ses affaires, se levant. « Merci, Kurt. »

Kurt sourit. « De rien. A mercredi. »

-o-

Etant lui-même gay, Kurt avait confiance en son gaydar. Bien sûr, il y avait eu toute l'affaire avec Finn, mais il avait toujours su que Finn était hétéro, il avait simplement eu le béguin pour lui quand même. Kurt connaissait un garçon du niveau inférieur qui était toujours dans le placard, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se résoudre à observer les footeux, mais il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une raison derrière l'homophobie d'au moins l'un d'entre eux.

Donc oui, Kurt Hummel avait un gaydar très efficace. Et quand il s'agissait de Blaine, son gaydar s'affolait.

Il y avait le risque qu'il ne s'agisse que de vœux pieux de la part de Kurt, mais il ne pensait pas. Il avait passé quelques temps à observer Blaine depuis le peu de temps qu'il le connaissait, et même quand Santana et Brittany étaient passées en marchant de manière suggestive, il ne leur avait pas jeté un coup d'œil à la manière des autres garçons qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.

Il y avait aussi d'autres petites choses, comme sa manière de s'habiller – un jean moulant aujourd'hui, et un tee-shirt à col-en-v que Kurt approuvait _hautement _- et son écriture. Celle-là même que Kurt regardait actuellement, alors qu'elle couvrait la page avec du français.

« Une minute. C'est du passé ici. »

Blaine acquiesça en remerciement et changea le mot, le barrant proprement. Tous les autres gars que Kurt avait vus écrire auraient gribouillé et griffonné de manière illisible, mais l'écriture de Blaine était petite et nette.

Tandis que Blaine continuait à écrire, Kurt laissa ses pensées dériver de Blaine aux répétitions du Glee club. Rachel et lui avait prévu de s'affronter pour le solo de _Defying Gravity_ le lendemain, et malgré qu'il soit un poil nerveux, il savait que tout irait bien. Il pouvait atteindre les notes après tout, et il _savait_ qu'il était le seul garçon de cette école à pouvoir le faire. Kurt remarqua soudainement qu'il avait commencé à fredonner la chanson et s'arrêta, s'apprêtant à s'excuser auprès de Blaine pour l'avoir certainement distrait. Au lieu de cela, il trouva Blaine les yeux fixés sur lui, la bouche entrouverte.

« Est-ce que c'était _Defying Gravity_ ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. « Oui. Tu as vu _Wicked_ ? »

Blaine parut hésiter une seconde avant d'acquiescer, et Kurt se mit presque à rayonner. « C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais chanter cette chanson au Glee club demain -»

« Tu es au Glee club ? Et tu peux chanter _ça_ ? »

Kurt eut un sourire en coin. « Oui, et oui. Je suis contre-ténor. »

« Wow. » Blaine semblait choqué et assez impressionné. « Mon ancienne école n'avait pas de contre-ténor, donc je suppose que c'est vraiment différent. » Ses yeux s'élargirent soudain. « Non pas que ce soit mal ou quoi que ce soit, tu vois ? Simplement -»

Kurt balaya ses excuses, stoppant Blaine à mi-phrase. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je suis une sorte de phénomène dans le coin. »

Blaine sourit et Kurt réalisa soudain qu'il venait de montrer qu'il possédait des connaissances que seul un musicien ou un chanteur pouvait avoir. Plein d'espoir, il demanda, « Donc, est-ce que tu chantes ? »

Et à nouveau, Blaine se renferma sur lui-même. « Non. Enfin, pas bien. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis rassembla ses livres. «Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Kurt voulait absolument le questionner – parce Blaine _avait_ forcement chanté à un moment ou à un autre, et quand Kurt avait observé ses mains, il avait pu y voir les callosités propres aux joueurs de guitare – mais il prenait toujours garde à ne pas effrayer Blaine. « Très bien, je te vois lundi dans ce cas. »

-o-

Kurt avait l'habitude de voir les gens arborer différentes couleurs de slushies. C'était un moyen d'affirmer sa position dans la hiérarchie – si tu les lances, tu es au sommet. Si tu les reçois, tu n'es rien. Il avait lui-même reçu des slushies de tous parfums au cours de ces dernières années. Depuis que l'équipe de foot avait découvert qu'il était gay, ils avaient ressenti le besoin de le peinturlurer devant toute l'école. Les premiers temps, c'était mortifiant maintenant c'était simplement agaçant.

La plupart du temps, Kurt se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles, aidant la dernière victime à se nettoyer. Il était un des rares garçons à se faire slushier (et le seul qui encaissait simplement sans chercher à se venger), et voir un garçon se laver les cheveux était donc assez rare. C'est pourquoi Kurt fut aussi surpris quand, en sortant de son cours de Chimie pour faire un tour aux toilettes – il était _sûr_ que ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et avait donc feint le besoin d'utiliser les commodités – il tomba sur un garçon planté là, les bras serrés autour de son corps tremblant alors que des bouts de glace bleue dégoulinaient de ses cheveux.

« Blaine ? »

Blaine se retourna, l'air paniqué, et Kurt s'efforça immédiatement de le rassurer. « C'est bon, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Veux-tu que je t'aide à t'en débarrasser ? »

Il put voir que le garçon luttait contre son amour-propre, mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Kurt attrapa le siège qui se trouvait dans un coin et le plaça devant un des lavabos. « Assieds-toi ici. »

Blaine s'assit, toujours tremblant, et Kurt l'observa plus attentivement, réalisant qu'il avait pleuré. « Premier slushie ? »

« Je – ouais. » La voix de Blaine était hésitante, et la peur brillait toujours dans ses yeux. Kurt reconnut cette expression, celle qu'il avait arborée quand il avait reçu son premier slushie, et il eut un élan d'affection pour le garçon.

« Ça craint, je sais. » Kurt alluma l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit aussi chaude que possible. "Voilà, penche-toi en arrière. »

Blaine bascula sa tête en arrière et Kurt commença à faire couler l'eau dans ses cheveux, y passant ses doigts pour retirer les morceaux de glace. Blaine se tendit au premier contact, mais se relaxa rapidement tandis que Kurt s'attelait au nettoyage du slushie. Attrapant quelques serviettes en papier, il les passa sous l'eau et nettoya le visage de Blaine, le garçon fermant les yeux à ce geste.

« Ok, tes cheveux vont sentir vraiment mauvais pour la journée, mais on n'y peut rien, j'en ai peur. » Kurt jeta les serviettes en papier tandis que Blaine se redressait, essorant ses cheveux.

« Ton t-shirt – attends-moi, je reviens. »

Kurt quitta les toilettes, traversant le couloir jusqu'à son casier. Il entra sa combinaison et récupéra un t-shirt propre et une serviette, les ramenant aux toilettes avec lui.

« Ton t-shirt est probablement foutu, dit-il alors qu'il rentrait, donc enfile ça pour l'instant. »

Il tendit la serviette et le t-shirt à Blaine avant de se tourner vers le miroir. A chaque fois qu'il avait aidé Puck ou Finn à se débarrasser des slushies, il leur avait toujours tourné le dos pendant qu'ils se changeaient, sachant que ça les mettait plus à l'aise. Il n'était pas sûr que Blaine sache qu'il était gay, mais Kurt ne voulait pas mettre le garçon encore plus mal à l'aise.

Une minute plus tard, il entendit le bruit du t-shirt ruiné de Blaine atterrissant dans la poubelle avant que Blaine n'apparaisse derrière lui dans le miroir, la serviette dans les mains. Kurt se retourna et récupéra la serviette, avant de marquer une pause, car Blaine se mordait la lèvre et avait clairement quelque chose à dire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? »

Le cœur de Kurt se brisa presque à ces mots. _Personne ne lui a jamais montré la moindre compassion humaine ou quoi ?_

« Parce que j'ai été slushié 23 fois et que je suis en quelque sorte devenu l'expert en la matière. »

« Pourquoi ? » Aussitôt que le mot franchit ses lèvres, Blaine parut horrifié. « Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je ne voulais pas être aussi indiscret- »

Kurt leva une main. « Hé, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret ou un truc comme ça. Je suis gay. »

La mâchoire de Blaine se décrocha et Kurt sut immédiatement que son gaydar avait visé juste. « Tu l'es aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il prenait un risque. Blaine pouvait très bien avoir été menacé et se renfermer sur lui-même à nouveau, mais Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait. Pas après que Kurt se soit si facilement 'révélé' lui-même. Et en effet, Blaine déglutit difficilement avant d'acquiescer. « Oui, je le suis. »

Et soudainement, le masque tomba. Kurt eut presque le souffle coupé quand il comprit que c'était le véritable Blaine qui se tenait à présent devant lui, et il sut que c'était le moment de lui demander. « Blaine, que s'est-il passé dans ton ancienne école ? »

Il se passa un moment durant lequel Kurt se dit qu'il s'était trompé, que Blaine n'allait pas répondre. Mais il prit finalement une longue inspiration et commença à parler, tellement bas que Kurt dut se pencher vers lui pour comprendre.

« Ils m'ont démasqué l'année dernière. J'espérais que les choses se calmeraient pendant les vacances, mais à mon retour, c'était encore pire. Tous ceux que j'avais pu considérer comme des amis, ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler de moi. Les footeux me haïssaient. » Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Kurt murmura doucement, tendant la main pour prendre celle de Blaine. « Je voulais quitter le lycée avant, mais mon père me poussait à leur tenir tête. Ce qui a plutôt bien marché quand ils m'ont poussé dans les escaliers, me cassant un bras et provoquant une commotion cérébrale. »

Kurt ne put retenir un hoquet horrifié et Blaine rit amèrement. « A partir de ce moment-là, j'ai catégoriquement refusé d'y retourner et ai demandé si je pouvais aller à l'Académie Dalton - ils ont une politique de tolérance zéro envers les brimades. Mais mon père a refusé, ça coutait trop cher, même si je _sais _qu'on pouvait se le permettre. »

Les mots s'écoulaient facilement maintenant tandis que Blaine fermait les yeux face à l'afflux de souvenirs et de larmes. « Donc ils m'ont envoyé ici à la place et j'ai passé chaque journée à faire en sorte d'être hors du chemin des gens, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est finir mon lycée pour pouvoir me barrer d'ici. »

Et soudain il s'effondra, ses genoux heurtant le sol des toilettes, et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Kurt fut instantanément à ses côtes, l'entourant de ses bras. « Tout va bien, tout va bien. Tu n'es pas seul ici. Tu m'as moi."

Blaine l'encercla de ses bras à son tour, sanglotant contre son épaule. Tout ce que Kurt pouvait faire était de le soutenir et de lui dire que tout irait bien, même si lui-même n'en savait rien.

-o-

Depuis ce jour-là dans les toilettes, les choses avaient changé pour les deux garçons. Dans les couloirs, Blaine refusait toujours de lever le regard sur quiconque et d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais il avait commencé à déjeuner avec Kurt, Mercedes et Tina, à qui Kurt avait révélé qu'il était gay, avec sa permission, et il était une personne totalement différente pendant le tutorat.

Les deux avaient fini de comparer leurs points de vue sur le dernier numéro de Vogue et Blaine travaillait sur quelques exercices supplémentaires de français – il avait un niveau supérieur à celui d'un nouvel élève, à la grande stupéfaction de Kurt – quand Kurt décida qu'il était temps d'aborder un sujet qui le turlupinait.

« Donc, quand tu m'as dit que tu ne chantais pas, tu n'as pas été très honnête avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine fit une pause, levant son regard vers Kurt. « Non, en effet. »

Kurt pouvait dire qu'ils abordaient un souvenir dérangeant. « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

« Je devrais. » Mais Blaine ne semblait pas prêt à parler, se reconcentrant sur sa feuille de français. Kurt fronça les sourcils mais le laissa tranquille, attrapant son livre d'Anglais et continuant à lire.

« J'étais dans la chorale de mon lycée. » Blaine avait toujours le nez sur sa feuille, et Kurt baissa légèrement son livre. « Nous n'étions pas vraiment connus, on se faisait simplement plaisir avec ça et personne ne se préoccupait de nous. C'était… ouais, vraiment génial. »

Blaine souriait doucement, mais Kurt pouvait voir la douleur sur son visage.

« Quand je suis sorti du placard, les footeux ont décidé de vraiment faire de ma vie un enfer. Donc ils ont découvert que j'étais dans la chorale et ont répandu une rumeur comme quoi j'aurais volé de l'argent pour qu'on aille aux Régionales, et le club a été dissout. Le reste du club refusait de me parler après ça. »

Kurt refusait de laisser Blaine se morfondre sur son passé. « Mais tu aimes toujours chanter, n'est-ce pas ? » Blaine acquiesça, alors il se jeta à l'eau. « Et bien, rejoins notre chorale ! On adorerait t'avoir avec nous, tu t'entends déjà bien avec Tina et Mercedes, et même si Rachel peut être un petit peu envahissante, les autres sont vraiment adorables. »

Blaine pinça les lèvres et Kurt fit la moue. « S'il te plait ? » Il se demandait s'il n'était pas allé un peu loin – après tout il était quasiment en train de _flirter _avec Blaine maintenant – mais l'autre garçon sembla simplement surpris une seconde avant de se mettre à rire.

« Ok. J'auditionnerai. »

-o-

Kurt entra à grand pas dans la salle avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner. « Tu viens aussi, » appela-t-il.

Un instant plus tard, Blaine entra dans la salle, l'air d'être bien moins sûr de lui. Toutes les conversations s'interrompirent alors que tout le monde dévisageait le garçon visiblement nerveux qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir d'une minute à l'autre.

« Sérieux, les gars, essayez d'être un _peu_ plus subtils, c'est possible ? « Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, faisant signe à Blaine de se placer à ses côtés. « Pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais rencontré, voici Blaine. Il vient de Westerville, il a chanté dans leur chorale et est venu auditionner. »

Mercedes et Tina semblaient heureuses, mais Rachel fronça les sourcils. « C'est vrai qu'on aurait bien besoin d'autres voix masculines qui tiennent la route, mais nous sommes à un point crucial où n'importe quelle voix plutôt moyenne pourrait compromettre le fragile équilibre- »

« Rachel, ferme-la. Tout le monde est autorisé à passer l'audition. » Kurt secoua la tête, souhaitant que pour une fois le club soit un peu tolérant. Blaine tournait doucement au blanc, et Kurt pouvait dire qu'il n'allait pas rester bien longtemps s'ils persistaient dans cette attitude.

Heureusement Mercedes s'en mêla. « Blaine, j'ai tellement hâte de t'entendre chanter, je suis sure que tu as une voix magnifique. »

Tina montra son accord d'un hochement de tête et quelques couleurs retrouvèrent leur place sur le visage de Blaine alors qu'il relevait la tête, tentant de sourire. « Merci, Mercedes., » murmura-t-il.

Mr. Schuester entra dans la salle, s'arrêtant en voyant les deux garçons se tenant face au groupe. « Un nouveau membre ? Blaine, c'est cela ? »

Blaine acquiesça. « Oui monsieur, j'aimerais auditionner. »

« Parfait ! » Mr. Schuester s'assit, et Kurt l'imita, un sourire rassurant à l'attention de Blaine sur ses lèvres. « Que vas-tu nous chanter ? »

« Je voudrais interpréter _Your Guardian Angel_. J'aurais simplement besoin d'une guitare. »

Kurt haussa soudain les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à _ça_, et à en juger par les murmures qui provenaient du reste de la salle, les autres non plus. Rachel l'observait avec intérêt et Mr. Schuester marqua son appréciation d'un hochement de tête, faisant signe à Blaine de prendre une guitare.

Blaine joua les notes d'ouverture, et avec un dernier regard nerveux à Kurt, commença à chanter.

«_When I see you smile, tears run down my face,_ »

Quand il y repensa après coup, Kurt ne put se rappeler d'un seul mot de la performance. Il ne put se rappeler comment les autres avaient réagi, et il n'était certainement pas capable de se rappeler de sa mâchoire se décrochant et restant ainsi pour le reste de la chanson.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Blaine avait la voix d'un _ange_, et que des abrutis avaient tenté de le faire taire à jamais. Et bien, cela n'arriverait jamais tant que Kurt Hummel y veillerait.

Oh, et il était en quelque sorte tombé amoureux ce même Blaine Anderson. Ça méritait d'être mentionné, ça aussi.

"_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Blaine finit sa chanson, et Kurt réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur son visage, tout comme sur le sien. Il était debout avant d'avoir pu le réaliser, attirant Blaine dans un câlin. Après quelques secondes, il sentit les bras de Mercedes les étreindre à son tour, puis Tina, suivie du reste du groupe. Toutes les filles pleuraient et même quelques-uns des garçons semblaient retenir leurs larmes.

Quand tout le monde se recula, Mr Schuester s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bienvenue dans le groupe, Blaine. »

-o-

« Un dernier. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'amuser?*_ »

Blaine réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre. « _Je chante et je fais de la guitare_.* »

Kurt se contenta de sourire pendant quelques secondes tandis que Blaine le regardait avec espoir, puis lui craqua. « Parfait. C'est génial, Blaine, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre une langue aussi rapidement avant ! »

Blaine baissa la tête. « Et bien, j'ai eu un bon professeur. »

« Je – je suppose que ça signifie que tu n'as plus besoin de tutorat. »

Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Il avait _adoré_ passer tout ce temps avec Blaine et il n'était pas sûr que celui-ci veuille continuer à trainer avec lui maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de raison valable de le faire.

Bien sûr, lui et Blaine s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, surtout depuis que Blaine avait rejoint la chorale et qu'ils se voyaient chaque après-midi. Et ce n'était pas comme si Kurt n'allait plus jamais voir Blaine après tout, mais passer du temps uniquement tous les deux… et bien, Kurt avait adoré ça.

Il y avait eu un autre changement depuis que Blaine avait intégré la chorale. Kurt avait parlé à Mercedes et Tina en privé, les deux jeunes filles ayant des cours en commun avec Blaine, pour leur demander de trainer avec lui dans les couloirs de temps en temps. La première fois qu'il avait vu un Blaine hilare encadré par les deux filles, il avait été incapable d'arrêter de sourire pendant toute la journée. Blaine était finalement complètement intégré au lycée.

Et, bien sûr, Kurt était maintenant certain d'être amoureux de Blaine. Passer du temps avec lui était donc au sommet de ses priorités en ce moment.

« Ouais, je suppose que non. » Blaine soupira, puis le fixa dans les yeux. Kurt connaissait ce regard, c'était celui que Blaine utilisait quand il s'apprêtait à poser une question dont la réponse risquait d'être négative. « Voudrais-tu venir prendre un café avec moi demain après-midi ? Juste, tu sais, pour te remercier d'avoir pris tellement de ton temps pour m'aider à me remettre à niveau. »

Kurt était sûr que son sourire faisait pratiquement le tour de son visage.

« J'adorerais. »

-o-

« Alors, quel est ton poison ? »

Blaine désigna le menu et sortit son porte-monnaie. Il se tourna vers Kurt qui répondit, « Mocha allégé, et ne t'avise pas de payer pour moi - »

« Un café-filtre moyen et un mocha allégé, s'il vous plait. »

Blaine dégaina sa carte avant que Kurt ne puisse l'arrêter, ricanant légèrement. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas en vouloir à Blaine – après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami aussi détendu.

Kurt repéra deux chaises près de la fenêtre et les garçons s'assirent, attendant leurs cafés. Il y eut un moment de silence embarrassant, puis Blaine se jeta à l'eau. « Ok, après tous les sujets que nous avons abordés, et toutes les fois où tu m'as vu pleurer comme une madeleine, nous n'avons pas à être gênés maintenant. »

Kurt rit, étonné par ce côté sûr de lui de Blaine. Le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une preuve de confiance rendit Kurt encore plus amoureux du garçon frisé et souriant assis en face de lui.

« Nous finissons toujours par parler de moi, pourquoi ne m'en dis-tu pas plus à ton sujet ? »

« Oui, c'est juste. Et bien, j'ai toujours vécu à Lima, juste moi et mon père. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans – c'est bon, » ajouta-t-il, quand Blaine grimaça. « Je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer ou quoi que ce soit, ne t'inquiète pas. »

C'était devenu une blague récurrente entre eux maintenant. Ils avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient tous deux très sensibles, au vu du nombre de fois où ils avaient pleurés ensemble – généralement quand Blaine partageait une part de son passé et que Kurt était un peu trop touché.

« Peu importe, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. J'ai toujours su que j'étais gay, et je l'ai avoué à mon père il y a un an – il savait, mais j'étais assez naïf pour penser que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Leurs cafés arrivèrent, et Kurt continua à parler, partageant des histoires de son enfance et ses expériences à McKinley. Il remarqua qu'il s'ouvrait plus à Blaine qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre auparavant, même s'il ne s'agissait que de petites choses, comme pourquoi il travaillait si dur pour parler couramment le français, ou pourquoi il aimait certaines chansons. Quelque chose chez Blaine le faisait se sentir suffisamment à l'aise pour être lui-même.

Apparemment Blaine ressentait la même chose, vu la vitesse à laquelle le temps passait. Avant qu'ils ne puissent en prendre conscience, le soleil était en train de se coucher et Blaine regarda sa montre, surpris. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, ils vont préparer le diner et se demander où je suis. »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent, prêts à se séparer. Alors que Blaine se dirigeait vers sa voiture, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Kurt. « Voudrais-tu refaire ça à nouveau ? Samedi par exemple ? »

Kurt ne voulait pas briser la magie de l'instant, mais il devait poser la question. « Comme… Comme un rendez-vous ? »

« Ouais, » Blaine haussa les épaules, mais Kurt pouvait voir la peur briller dans ses yeux. « Seulement si tu en a envie, bien sûr. »

Kurt sentit un sourire familier s'installer sur son visage. « Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. »

Blaine le fixa un instant, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que Kurt refuse, puis lui fit un large sourire. « Cool, je te vois demain alors. »

Il hésita à nouveau avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre Kurt dans ses bras. Kurt lui retourna le câlin, sentant un frisson courir le long de son dos, avant que Blaine ne le relâche et retourne vers sa voiture. Il monta dans la sienne, attendant que Blaine fût parti pour démarrer. Peut-être bien qu'il avait écouté sa sélection de chansons d'amour à plein volume sur le chemin du retour, mais il _avait_ maintenant une raison pour le faire. Car lui et Blaine Anderson allaient sortir ensemble.

-o-

« Mais et si ça faisait trop ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec mes _cheveux_? »

« Kurt, poussin, décompresse. C'est juste Blaine, vous allez juste prendre un café, il ne va pas se préoccuper de ce à quoi tu ressembles. »

Kurt coinça le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule alors qu'il travaillait sur sa coiffure, tentant de la perfectionner. « C'est un _rendez-vous_, 'Cedes. C'est complètement différent quand c'est un rendez-vous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette question le déconcerta. « Parce que… c'est… Je suis stupide, hein ? »

« Ouep'. » Il y eut un rire. « Désolée, Kurt, mais oui, tu l'es. Relaxe et profite, ok ? »

« D'accord. Je t'aime, 'Cedes. »

Kurt raccrocha, attrapa sa veste et ses clés et descendit les escaliers pour rencontrer un problème qu'il n'avait pas envisagé : son père.

« Kurt, peux-tu venir m'aider au magasin ? On a un gars de malade. »

Kurt grimaça. « Je – Je ne peux pas. J'ai quelque chose de prévu. »

Burt fronça les sourcils, puis il remarqua l'apparence de Kurt et sembla comprendre. « Quels genres de plans, fils ? »

Il envisagea de mentir, puis réalisa que la vérité finirait bientôt par sortir. _Et en plus, de quoi pourrais-tu avoir honte ?_ « J'ai un rendez-vous. Avec Blaine. »

« C'est ce gosse transféré de Westerville, celui qui a été maltraité ? »

Kurt acquiesça et vit le visage de son père se détendre. « Au moins, je sais qu'il sera correct avec toi. Ne rentre pas trop tard, d'accord ? »

« O - Ok. » Abasourdi, Kurt fixa son père qui semblait en fait _heureux_ que son fils ait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Il se retourna, ouvrant la porte principale pour sortir.

« Et, Kurt? »

Kurt grimaça, avant de se retourner. « Oui, papa ? »

Mais Burt souriait. « Ramène le à la maison un de ces quatre, hein ? »

Kurt sourit. « Je le ferais. »

-o-

« Ça te dit d'aller marcher? »

Kurt se retourna vers Blaine, surpris. Ils avaient fini leur rendez-vous – qui avait duré plus longtemps que Kurt avait pensé, mais il en avait apprécié chaque seconde – et étaient près de leurs voitures, se préparant à se séparer pour le reste de l'après-midi quand Blaine avait parlé.

Blaine semblait légèrement nerveux et Kurt eut soudain une idée de ce qu'y allait suivre. Alors il sourit simplement. « Bien sûr. »

Ils descendirent ensemble la route avant de tourner vers un grand parc. A part quelques enfants qui jouaient, il était vide et Blaine les conduisit vers une large zone d'herbe où trônait un banc, sur lequel il s'assit. Kurt s'installa à ses côtés, ses soupçons grandissant quand Blaine se tourna vers lui, hésitant une seconde avant de souffler un bon coup et de prendre ses mains.

« Kurt, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander. Je – je n'ai jamais crû que je rencontrerais quelqu'un comme toi en Ohio. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Westerville, je… » Blaine déglutit et Kurt serra ses mains en signe d'encouragement.

« Peu importe, Kurt, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi pas seulement avec le soutien scolaire, mais aussi pour m'avoir aidé à retrouver la paix, à entrer au Glee club, être simplement mon ami – et bien, je suis en quelque sorte tombé amoureux de toi. Raide dingue. »

Kurt savait que son visage était traversé par un sourire ridiculement énorme, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Blaine souriait également lorsqu'il conclût son petit discours simplement. « Kurt, accepterais-tu d'être mon petit-ami ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il immédiatement. « Bien sûr. »

Le fait que Blaine semble _encore_ surpris par sa réponse était une chose que Kurt voulait changer. Après tout ce que Blaine avait vécu, il avait besoin de savoir combien Kurt tenait à lui – combien Kurt _l'aimait_.

Alors il se pencha, réduisant la distance qui les séparait et embrassa doucement Blaine. Il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit de semblable auparavant – il n'avait jamais _eu_ personne avec qui le faire, certainement personne d'aussi important que Blaine. Mais sa bouche semblait savoir quoi faire, cherchant doucement les lèvres de Blaine et approfondissant le baiser quand Blaine répondit. Sa main trouva son chemin jusqu'au visage de Blaine, laissant ses doigts parcourir cette peau douce.

Blaine se recula au bout de quelques secondes, ses lèvres courbées en un sourire d'extase. « Wow, » murmura-t-il, et Kurt rit.

« Wow, en effet. » Et puis, parce qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de mots, Kurt se pencha pour un autre baiser.

-o-

Kurt sortit de sa voiture, récupérant son sac sur le siège passager et se tourna pour trouver Blaine en face de lui, un café dans chaque main.

« Et bien, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Parce que je devrais définitivement le faire plus souvent, » dit-il, saisissant le café qui lui était offert.

Blaine jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire sur le parking avant d'embrasser Kurt, le prenant par surprise. « Être simplement toi-même, bien sûr. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire ce matin, si ça te va. »

« Et quel genre de chose ? » Kurt se dirigea vers les portes, Blaine à ses côtés. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent passé la porte principale, Blaine se rapprocha et saisit sa main.

« Ça. »

Comme à son habitude, Kurt se sentit sourire à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible dans les couloirs de McKinley. Il serra la main de Blaine, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le casier de Kurt, la tête fièrement levée, ignorant les regards qu'on leur lançait, parce qu'ils s'étaient _sacrément_ battus pour ça.

Et tandis que Kurt déverrouillait son casier, Blaine se pencha et murmura à son oreille, un long frisson parcourant son échine, et pas seulement à cause du contact.

« _Je t'aime.*_ »

Oh oui, le jour où Kurt avait accepté d'être le tuteur de Blaine en français avait été un très bon jour. Après tout, c'était la langue de l'amour, et ils risquaient d'en avoir besoin maintenant.

* * *

**Prompt**_** : **AU Klaine, où Blaine va à Mckinley, mais il est un peu en retard, alors un professeur demande à Kurt de l'aider après les cours contre quelques crédits supplémentaires ou quelque chose comme ça, et les sentiments se développent…_

* * *

_Alors, elle est pas belle la réputation du français chez les anglophones ? _

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction  
_


	9. Prompt 89 : Ronchon

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires enthousiastes sur le dernier chapitre. En voici un plus court, mais intense._

_J'en profite pour vous annoncer l'arrivée de deux nouvelles têtes dans l'équipe de traduction : Klipotitatum et NinaIsAUnicorn._

_N'oubliez pas, pour ceux qui auraient lu la version anglaise, que vous pouvez nous indiquer vos chapitres préférés : nous les traduirons en priorité.  
_

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par P'tite-Fleur-des-Bois et corrigé par Pich et Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 89 : Ronchon**

**-o-**

« Pour la dernière fois, Blaine Anderson, arrête de faire ce bruit ! »

« Kurt, je tape à l'ordinateur ! Comment veux-tu que je tape sans faire aucun bruit ? »

Blaine lança un regard furieux à son camarade de chambre qui était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond d'un air mauvais. Kurt avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée et Blaine n'avait aucune idée de ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait essayé de le faire parler, mais il avait été rembarré pour son intrusion et avait laissé tomber. Et maintenant, il devait travailler sur cet essai cet après-midi parce que la date butoir arrivait une semaine plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait. Et comme Blaine n'avait pas eu de café de toute la journée, il ne pouvait pas être tenu pour responsable de la manière dont il répondait.

« Oui, mais tu ne te contentes pas de taper, tu frappes sur les touches, fort. Vraiment fort. »

Kurt s'assit et fixa Blaine de son plus bel air méprisant. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à ce regard pour l'avoir subi toute la journée.

« Oh, ne me prend pas de haut comme ça ! »

De façon délibérée, Blaine leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, faisant durer l'action bien que cela empire son mal de tête. « Et si je l'ai fait ? »

Kurt expira bruyamment. « Franchement, je ne peux pas croire que je doive te supporter ! »

Blaine retourna à son ordinateur, continuant de taper son devoir et frappant délibérément les touches plus fort que nécessaire. C'était immature, évidemment, mais Kurt commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs ; et le pire était qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucune raison à cela, ni rien que Blaine puisse faire pour résoudre le problème.

« Ferme-la, ferme-la, ferme-la ! »

Quelque chose de dur heurta Blaine à l'arrière du crâne et il serra les poings, attendant quelques instants avant de se retourner. Honnêtement, il avait déjà un mal de tête lancinant dû au manque de caféine, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui jette des livres dessus.

« Si je suis aussi _énervant_, peut-être que tu devrais juste partir. »

C'était au tour de Blaine de lui lancer un regard furieux, abandonnant ses efforts pour ignorer Kurt. Parce que, vraiment, la plaisanterie avait assez duré.

« Pourquoi devrais-je quitter ma propre chambre ? »

Kurt était sur le bord de son lit, visiblement furieux, les yeux brillants de colère. Blaine sentit une brusque bouffée de désir momentanée – même il n'admettrait jamais à Kurt qu'il le trouvait sexy quand il était fâché – avant de se souvenir de la situation.

« Parce que tu ne peux pas la fermer même si tu trouves que je devrais le faire, que tu es pénible et que tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi, que je puisse arranger ça, alors pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas pris de café aujourd'hui, j'ai un essai de 4000 mots à finir pour demain et je veux juste être tranquille pour pouvoir me concentrer. Alors puisqu'il semblerait que je doive te l'expliquer clairement, ferme-la ! »

La voix de Blaine était montée en puissance à la fin de sa tirade mais il s'en fichait. Jetant à Kurt un dernier regard furieux, il retourna à son ordinateur, recommençant à taper. Il y eut quelques instants de silence délicieux, puis-

« _Excuse-moi_ ? »

Sa chaise fut retournée d'un coup sec et Blaine vit Kurt debout devant lui, livide. « Tu n'as _pas_ le droit de me parler comme ça ! »

Blaine se leva, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de Kurt quand il cracha : « Et que dis-tu de la façon dont _tu_ m'as parlé toute la journée ? Au moins tu _sais_ pourquoi je suis furieux, alors que toi, tu ne parles pas de ce qui ne va pas chez toi. Alors, dis-moi ce qui te ronge ou résous ton problème ! »

« Tu veux que je résolve mon problème ? Très bien, le voici, mon problème : je suis amoureux de toi, idiot ! Et je dois te voir tous les jours _en sachant_ que tu es au moins un peu intéressé – parce que tu n'es pas subtil, tu sais ? – mais au lieu de faire quelque chose à propos de ça, tu restes Blaine le Mentor ou Blaine le Meilleur-Ami alors que tout ce que je veux c'est Blaine le Petit-Ami ! Alors peut-être que je suis ronchon et que je joue au chieur, mais ça me rend juste malade de- »

Quand finalement le cerveau de Blaine comprit et réalisa ce que Kurt venait de confesser – _il m'aime ?_ – son corps enclencha le pilotage automatique et il combla la distance entre eux, capturant les lèvres de Kurt avec les siennes. Celui-ci se figea au contact avant de répondre, l'embrassant en retour et rapprochant leur corps.

Blaine se recula de sorte que ses lèvres restent tout contre celles de Kurt alors qu'il chuchotait : « Crois-moi, si j'avais su que tu étais intéressé, j'aurais fait ça il y a longtemps. Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. »

Kurt pressa encore leurs lèvres ensemble brièvement avant de s'éloigner, l'air légèrement honteux. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été si ronchon. »

Blaine rit doucement. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout va bien maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Son sourire diminua rapidement alors que son mal de tête recommençait à le faire souffrir et il se souvint qu'il avait toujours ce stupide devoir à finir…

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que j'aille te chercher du café pour me racheter ? »

Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminèrent et il attira Kurt dans un nouveau baiser. _Le meilleur petit-ami de tous les temps_.

* * *

**Prompt** : _Blaine en manque de café et Kurt très grognon ?_

* * *

_Alors, elle est pas bonne conseillère parfois, la colère ?  
_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,  
_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction  
_


	10. Prompt 35 : Eau

_La douceur du lundi est arrivée ! Attention, fluff devant !_

_**Crédit** : Chapitre traduit par Wyny et corrigé par Pich_

* * *

**Prompt 35 : Eau**

**-o-**

« ON EST ARRIVES ! »

Kurt grimaça, retira son écouteur et éteignit sa musique. Blaine ôta le second et le lui rendit, étirant sa nuque pour soulager ses courbatures avant de lui sourire.

« Excité ? »

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais je suppose que les autres sont suffisamment excités pour moi. »

Il désigna d'un geste de la main les Warblers qui se précipitaient joyeusement hors du bus, se poussant les uns les autres pour passer devant.

« C'est un parc aquatique, Kurt ! Comment tu peux ne pas être excité ? »

Blaine bondissait sur son siège, attendant que Kurt se lève pendant que le bus se vidait.

Kurt sourit à son surexcité de petit-ami, pas encore habitué à utiliser ce mot dans son esprit. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'un Blaine nerveux était venu dans sa chambre pour mettre son cœur à nu, alors que Kurt était en plein milieu d'un devoir. Depuis lors, Kurt s'était demandé comment il devait se comporter avec un Blaine petit-ami, mais il semblait que, pour l'instant, ils soient juste des amis qui se tenaient la main et se câlinaient plus que de normal. Et ça lui allait très bien.

« C'est juste de l'eau, Blaine. 75% de la planète en est faite. »

Attrapant son sac, Kurt se leva enfin, Blaine sur les talons. Alors qu'ils descendaient du bus et contemplaient le parc aquatique presque désert, Kurt ressentit une pointe de nervosité. Il la cachait bien vite quand son petit-ami lui prit la main, le tirant presque à l'intérieur.

« Regarde, Kurt, c'est tout pour nous ! »

Blaine tournoya sur lui-même, désignant les toboggans vides et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comme cadeau pour ses dix-sept ans, David avait demandé à ses parents d'avoir le parc entier pour eux seuls pour la journée et d'une manière ou d'une autre – Kurt ne _voulait_ _pas_ penser au prix que ça avait dû couter – ils l'avaient fait. Un autre coup de fil (et surement une nouvelle donation) à Dalton avait assuré l'usage d'un de leurs bus pour la sortie et tout le groupe des Warblers était en route pour une journée de rigolade.

Enfin, pour la majorité d'entre eux.

« Viens, Kurt, allons poser nos affaires et nous changer. »

Blaine le trainait vers les vestiaires et Kurt tenta de calmer sa respiration, sachant que l'inévitable allait arriver. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs sur le banc avec les affaires des autres Warblers et Blaine sortit sa crème solaire avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Hey, j'aurai besoin que tu m'en mettes dans le dos – qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kurt se reconnecta immédiatement et essaya de sourire, mais Blaine l'avait vu. Reposant la crème solaire, il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Kurt attendit que ses mains cessent de trembler avant de se reculer et de s'assoir sur le banc, Blaine l'imitant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas peur de l'eau, hein ? Parce que tu aurais pu me le dire, je ne t'aurais pas fait venir –

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, soupira Kurt. Je suppose que tu aurais fini par le découvrir de toute façon. »

Il attrapa le bas de son t-shirt, le passant par-dessus sa tête et refusant de regarder son petit-ami.

« Parle-moi d'elles ? »

Kurt leva les yeux, surpris. Le ton de Blaine était tellement doux et compréhensif qu'il se retrouva à partager des histoires qu'il n'avait jamais crû évoquer de nouveau un jour.

« La plupart viennent d'atterrissages dans les bennes à ordures, quand la personne n'avait pas fait attention et que je cognais quelques chose de pointu, ou bien de bousculades contre les casiers. Celle-ci, là – »

Il désigna une large cicatrice descendant sur son flanc droit.

« - vient d'une bourrade contre une porte de casier ouverte. Azimo. Et ça – »

Il montra son épaule, où une large marque jaunie se trouvait.

« - Karofsky. Quand il m'a attrapé l'épaule et – »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, baissant à nouveau la tête.

Puis il sursauta car des doigts vinrent gentiment retracer les cicatrices de sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux sur Blaine qui le fixait du regard avec intensité.

« Tu es beau, Kurt. »

Kurt sentit sa respiration se bloquer légèrement quand Blaine fit courir sa main sur son épaule, puis la retira et attrapa son propre t-shirt, le passant par-dessus sa tête. Kurt ne put cacher son halètement quand le torse de Blaine se révéla.

« Toi aussi - ? »

Blaine acquiesça, se mordant légèrement la lèvre et Kurt sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à être mal-à-l'aise avec son corps. S'avançant, il approcha la main avec hésitation pour toucher une cicatrice sur la clavicule de Blaine.

« Le bord d'une porte de classe, quatre mois avant que je ne parte, » répondit-il à sa question implicite avant de se retourner pour lui montrer une longue et fine cicatrice qui parcourait la moitié de son dos, Kurt inspirant brusquement à sa vue. « Et ça, c'est de l'escalier qui a provoqué mon transfert. »

Blaine lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'en avait jamais vu de preuves. Kurt glissa une main le long de la cicatrice, sentant Blaine frissonner légèrement au contact avant qu'il ne se retourne et prenne ses mains.

« Tu n'es définitivement pas le seul. Il y a d'autres garçons là dehors qui ont eux aussi fui des situations de harcèlement. Ils ont tous leurs propres cicatrices. Toutes ne sont pas physiques – même si tu en verras quelques unes – mais ils savent ce que c'est. Personne ne va te fixer ou dire quoi que ce soit, je te le jure. »

Il lui fit un doux sourire, avant de prendre un air sournois.

« Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas m'aider avec ma crème solaire, oui ou non ? »

Kurt avala sa salive, sentant soudainement son cœur battre plus fort.

« Hum, bien sûr, » bredouilla-t-il, attrapant la crème alors que Blaine se tournait à nouveau. Il l'ouvrit et en pressa une petite quantité dans sa main, hésitant une seconde avant de toucher le dos de Blaine.

_Oh douce Gaga, il est si chaud !_

Il sentit Blaine se tendre légèrement, puis se relaxer complètement sous ses mains. Ils étaient tous deux conscients que c'était le contact le plus charnel qu'ils aient partagé dans leur relation jusque là et Kurt essayait désespérément de garder à l'esprit que c'était innocent. Mais ça restait _Blaine_, et sa peau était si _douce_ et –

« C'est fait ! » dit-il en retirant ses mains.

Alors que Blaine attrapait la crème et s'en passait sur le reste du corps, Kurt prit un moment pour se calmer, ignorant que Blaine, toujours tourné dans l'autre direction, faisait la même chose. Il se retourna et ils se sourirent, dissipant la tension rapidement.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'en mette ? » demanda Blaine, et il leva les mains en une invitation si tentante que Kurt fut ravi de ne pas avoir mis de crème avant de venir, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il acquiesça, se tourna et –

_Oh. Oh. Wow._

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le temps était passé avant que les mains de Blaine ne quittent son dos. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux et les ouvrit rapidement, se retournant pour apercevoir un Blaine légèrement rougissant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et finit de se crémer pendant que Blaine s'occupait en attrapant leurs serviettes.

« Y allons-nous ? proposa-t-il en tendant son bras à Kurt, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Menez la marche, mon bon monsieur ! » répondit-il en attrapant le bras offert et ils sortirent des vestiaires.

**-o-**

Chaos.

« Je ne savais pas que dix-huit garçons pouvaient faire autant de bruit que près de deux cents, » dit Kurt, fixant Wes et David qui combattaient Nick et Thad dans l'eau.

Le reste des garçons étaient partis dans les toboggans et Kurt laissa courir son regard autour de lui, essayant d'appréhender le tout. Il y avait cinq différentes glissades à sensations fortes, une énorme piscine à vagues, ainsi que de nombreux autres toboggans, jeux et piscines, d'où s'échappaient les cris et hurlements variés des Warblers.

« Les Warblers, pour ton plus grand plaisir. Alors, quel est ton attraction préférée ? »

Blaine inspectait lui aussi le parc, arborant une paire de lunettes de soleil rose fashy que Kurt aurait normalement détestées mais qui rendaient étonnamment bien sur lui.

« Je ne suis, hum, jamais venu, » admit-il doucement.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Wes l'entendit à travers le bruit et s'immobilisa brusquement, faisant tomber David de ses épaules par accident. Ou volontairement. Kurt n'était pas sûr.

« TU N'ES JAMAIS VENU ICI, KURT ? »

Les autres garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour fixer un Kurt maintenant embarrassé qui acquiesça rapidement.

« Mec, il _faut_ que tu nous laisses te faire visiter ! s'exclama Thad en sautant des épaules de Nick pour courir vers lui, les autres le suivant de près. Je sais que Blaine et toi voulez passer la journée à vous câliner, et vous pourrez plus tard, mais pour l'instant laisse-nous te donner l'expérience ! »

Kurt haussa un sourcil au choix de mots de Thad, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, qui haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, accepta-t-il. Par où on commence ?

-CELUI-LA ! »

Wes partit en trombes vers un toboggan orange et bleu géant, les trois autres garçons sur les talons. Kurt grimaça et se tourna vers Blaine qui faisait de même.

« Ils sont excitables mais ils ont bon fond. Allons-y avant qu'ils ne cassent quelque chose. »

Kurt accepta et ils suivirent d'un pas plus mesuré, rattrapant les autres garçons au pied du toboggan où Wes était, comme d'habitude, en train de donner des instructions.

« Alors, nous pouvons y aller en trois groupes de deux, ou en deux groupes de trois, ou un groupe de quatre et un groupe de deux –

-Ça m'a l'air excellent, coupa Blaine. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas d'abord, les gars ? »

Thad sembla sur le point de faire un commentaire avant que Nick ne claque une main sur sa bouche et ne l'entraine dans les escaliers que Wes et David avaient déjà commencé à escalader. Kurt leva les yeux sur le toboggan, puis les posa sur Blaine, qui attrapait une bouée.

« Hum, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là-dessus exactement ?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire, ricana Blaine, parce que sinon tu ne monteras pas. Juste… fais-moi confiance ? »

Kurt soupira.

« Comme toujours, non ? Allons-y. »

Attrapant l'autre côté de la bouée, il aida Blaine à la porter en haut des escaliers, où les quatre autres garçons disparaissaient tout juste dans le toboggan. Blaine installa la bouée et fit signe à Kurt de s'assoir dedans avant de se glisser à ses côtés et d'enrouler un bras autour de lui. Kurt imita son geste de sorte qu'ils tiennent chacun la rampe. Avant que Blaine ne puisse laisser aller, il eut un aperçu du toboggan géant en forme de cône qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre.

« Blaine, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça. Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être – AAAAH ! BLAINE !

-CE N'EST PAS GENIAL ? »

Blaine rigolait tandis que la bouée tournoyait dans le cône, Kurt hurlant à pleins poumons.

« JE TE HAIS, BLAINE ! JE TE HAIS, BLAINE ! »

Il continua de hurler son mantra jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bas, atterrissant dans l'eau où les autres les accueillirent en délire.

« Allez, ce n'était pas marrant ? »

Kurt soupira, regardant son petit-ami.

« Oui, ça l'est. Mais je te hais quand même !

-Allez, les gars, il y a un million d'autres toboggans ! »

David attrapa le bras de Kurt tandis que Wes attrapait celui de Blaine, les entrainant en file indienne vers les autres attractions. Kurt soupira mentalement et se prépara pour une longue journée.

**-o-**

Grace aux autres garçons, ils expérimentèrent toutes les attractions disponibles, même quand Kurt les menaça de violences physiques s'ils les lui faisaient faire. Et, à son crédit, il reconnaissait qu'il les avait presque toutes appréciées. Ils avaient maintenant fait une pause pour un déjeuner tardif avant que les quatre autres ne s'apprêtent à faire un nouveau tour de tous les toboggans.

« Hé, et si on s'éclipsait pour aller trouver autre chose à faire, » murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt, dont le visage s'éclaira alors qu'il hochait la tête frénétiquement.

« Oh, retournons à celui-là ! » Les garçons étaient parvenus à un consensus sur l'attraction à faire et attrapaient leurs affaires pour y aller.

« Attendez, vous ne venez pas les gars ? »

Blaine lança à Wes un _regard_ et celui-ci recula rapidement.

« Ok, et bien on vous verra plus tard. N'oubliez pas, on passe le film dans la piscine à vagues à sept heures ! »

Les garçons partirent en trombes vers la prochaine attraction et Kurt soupira de soulagement.

« Merci. Ils sont géniaux mais j'ai besoin d'un break.

-Pareil. »

Blaine sourit de cette manière qui faisait de drôles de choses à l'estomac de Kurt, prenant sa main.

« En plus, je veux passer un peu de temps avec toi. On n'en a jamais assez à Dalton et parfois tu me manques même quand tu es là.

-Blaine, c'est probablement la chose la plus niaise que j'aie jamais entendue. »

Mais Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et il s'en fichait. Blaine savait quoi dire pour atteindre son cœur.

« Tu sais que tu aimes ça. Bon, qu'est-ce qui te brancherait ? On a tout un parc aquatique à notre disposition, après tout. »

Kurt examina le parc, cherchant quelque chose à faire.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne nagerait pas simplement pour un moment ? dit-il, désignant la piscine classique qui était actuellement vide. Blaine acquiesça et ils s'en approchèrent, laissant tomber leurs serviettes au bord. Kurt allait rejoindre l'escalier quand il lui fut soudainement rappelé qu'il tenait toujours la main de Blaine. Avec force. Quand Blaine sauta dans la piscine, l'entrainant avec lui.

« C'est pas juste ! » glapit Kurt quand il refit surface.

Blaine gloussa, le tirant jusqu'au mur où ils pourraient s'assoir tous les deux.

« Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? demanda-t-il et Kurt pouvait voir une lueur d'inquiétude sur son visage qu'il s'empressa de dissiper.

-En fait, c'est mieux que ce que je pensais, et passer du temps avec toi a été merveilleux bien sûr. »

Il sourit à Blaine, sentant son cœur fondre quand il lui sourit en retour.

« Bien. »

Kurt sentit le bras de son petit-ami s'enrouler autour de lui et il appuya sa tête sur son épaule en retour, laissant un silence confortable s'installer autour d'eux, seulement brisé par les clapotis de l'eau autour de leurs jambes et les cris des nombreux Warblers au loin. Le temps passa très vite alors qu'ils restaient assis là, et les pensées de Kurt tournoyaient dans sa tête, revenant toutes à Blaine. Leur relation avait été géniale jusqu'à présent et il savait que le jeune homme se tempérait pour être sûr qu'il soit en paix avec l'affaire Karofsky avant d'aller plus loin physiquement. Kurt avait beaucoup réfléchi au cours des jours précédents et décidé qu'il était prêt. _Mais comment faire le premier pas ?_ Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'eau et une idée lui vint.

« Viens avec moi, » dit-il, relevant la tête de l'épaule de Blaine et l'attirant gentiment dans l'eau. Blaine haussa un sourcil mais le suivit à quelques distances du mur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient tous les deux plus pied, le fond de la piscine juste hors d'atteinte. Kurt se retourna pour regarder Blaine – _son_ Blaine – avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de plonger sous l'eau, lui faisant signe de faire de même.

Sous la surface, Blaine avait l'air encore plus adorable que d'habitude, si c'était possible, avec ses cheveux flottant tout autour de lui et les joues légèrement gonflées du fait qu'il retenait sa respiration. Kurt l'attira dans ses bras, conscient que l'eau ralentissait chacun de ses gestes, puis rassembla tout son courage et se pencha.

Il pouvait maintenant honnêtement dire que son premier baiser avait été mouillé, mais heureusement pas parce que Blaine était en train de pleurer ou qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa langue. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres de Blaine sous les siennes, rendues glissantes à cause de l'eau mais toujours _tellement belles_. Il voulait approfondir le baiser, mais savait que ça ne marcherait pas dans leur situation actuelle, alors il tira Blaine à la surface. Ils émergèrent, s'embrassant toujours, et Kurt poussa Blaine vers le mur où ils purent s'assoir à nouveau. Il se retrouva sur les genoux de son petit-ami sans trop savoir comment mais il n'avait conscience de rien d'autre que des lèvres de Blaine et de sa bouche et tout était intoxicant et merveilleux.

Finalement ils se séparèrent, Kurt se réjouissant du rougissement des joues de Blaine et des ses yeux à demi-vitreux, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit bien réel. Un moment plus tard, il se focalisa sur Kurt qui le fixait toujours. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien n'en sortit.

« Est-ce que je t'ai brisé, Blaine ? »

Kurt gloussa, mais une voix se fit entendre à l'arrière de sa tête. _Et s'il n'avait pas aimé ?_

« Tu – je – nous – »

Blaine secoua la tête désespérément et maintenant Kurt commençait à paniquer.

« Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu le voulais aussi, je – je devrais y aller – »

Il fit mine de se lever mais fut stoppé pas les mains de Blaine sur ses hanches.

« Tu parles trop, » grogna – _grogna !_ – celui-ci et il se pencha pour un nouveau baiser. Et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Kurt de se figer avant de joyeusement se laisser aller au baiser, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine.

« KLAINE EN FORMATION ! Wes, tu me dois $10 ! »

Kurt se recula, échangeant un regard avec Blaine avant qu'ils ne tournent tous deux avec une expression meurtrière vers Nick, qui se faisait rapidement entrainer par Thad. Wes articulait silencieusement des excuses à leur égard alors que David ne semblait pas gêné.

« On est juste venu vous faire savoir que le diner est prêt. Mais prenez votre temps ! »

Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, mais Wes claqua une main sur sa bouche et l'attira en direction de la nourriture.

« Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kurt, sans faire mine de se lever.

-Probablement, acquiesça Blaine, le regard à nouveau fixé sur Kurt. C'était incroyable, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais. J'étais là. »

Kurt eut un petit sourire satisfait et son petit-ami leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais en effet, ça l'était. Et on va définitivement faire ça plus souvent à l'avenir, mais pour l'instant les autres sont en train de répandre des rumeurs à propos de ce qu'on fabrique, alors on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Cette fois-ci il bougea, quittant les genoux de Blaine avec réluctance et sortant de la piscine. Blaine le suivit de près et ils s'essuyèrent avant de se diriger vers le barbecue qu'un des membres du personnel alimentait pour eux. Attrapant quelque chose à manger, ils rejoignirent le reste des Warblers étalés dans la pelouse dans le soleil couchant. Les garçons avaient enfin l'air fatigué et peu de choses furent dites à propos d'eux, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement.

Finalement, tout le monde finit de manger et se dirigea vers la piscine à vagues pour voir le film. Kurt et Blaine trainèrent à l'arrière du groupe, découvrant en arrivant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une bouée. Blaine regarda Kurt une seconde avant de sourire.

« Ça me donne la possibilité de faire ça. »

Il s'assit dans la bouée et tira Kurt sur ses genoux, celui-ci laissant échapper un petit cri aigu avant de prétendre ne pas l'avoir fait, alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de son petit-ami.

Le film projeté ce soir là était _Star Wars_, à la demande de David. Ni Kurt ni Blaine n'étaient de grands fans, alors, pendant que le reste des garçons se battaient à coup de sabres-laser et tombaient de leurs bouées, ils profitèrent de l'occasion pour se câliner et parler.

La nuit se calma finalement quand la plupart des garçons tombèrent à court d'énergie et se contentèrent de regarder le film. Dans le noir, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine, le distinguant à peine. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de murmurer, « je t'aime » contre ses lèvres. Il sentit Blaine sourire quand il chuchota « je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

_**Prompt** : Ce serait vraiment fantastique si Kurt et Blaine s'embrassaient dans l'eau, comme à un parc aquatique ou à une fête de l'eau quelque part._

* * *

_Alors, ce baiser mouillé ? :o)  
_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau bisou,  
_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction  
_


	11. Prompt 124 : Pluie

_Et nous revoilà avec un baiser mouillé... Merci à Bmw et Klaine-songs pour leurs petits mots !_

_**Crédit** : Chapitre traduit par Citrus Tee et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 124 - Pluie**

**-o-**

Les rêves de Kurt – qui d'après des bribes revenues plus tard s'avéraient avoir quelque chose à voir avec des chamallows roses et des canards – furent interrompus par l'incessant crépitement de la pluie frappant la fenêtre. Il se tourna sur le ventre, marmonnant quelque chose à propos du temps qui interrompait son cycle de sommeil, avant d'essayer de se rappeler de ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était clairement pas le milieu de la nuit, ce qui signifiait que Kurt s'était endormi quelque part.

Puis il se rappela de Blaine venant chez lui plus tôt dans la journée, de leurs plans pour réviser ensemble, de comment il avait vaillamment tenté de rester éveillé pendant cet abrutissant devoir de maths avant de juste « fermer les yeux » pour un moment…

_Ça signifie que Blaine est toujours là._

Tentant tant bien que mal d'éclaircir son esprit ensommeillé, Kurt roula à nouveau sur le dos et s'assit. La faible lumière, mouchetée par la pluie, filtrait à travers la fenêtre, illuminant le bureau auquel Blaine était assis. Mais au lieu de faire son travail, celui-ci lui faisait face, les coudes posés sur les genoux, les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Heu, salut ? »

Blaine cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de secouer la tête et de se redresser. « Oh, salut. Je me demandais juste combien de temps tu allais dormir, je ne savais pas si je devais te réveiller ou- »

« Blaine, arrête tes conneries. »

Blaine se figea au milieu de sa phrase, stupéfait. Kurt était lui-même choqué, mais la combinaison de sa fatigue, du fait qu'il venait juste de se réveiller et de son profond _ras-le-bol_ que Blaine ne voie rien avait clairement forcé son esprit à prendre une mesure radicale.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait Blaine en train de le fixer quand il pensait que Kurt ne regardait pas. Les premières fois, Kurt n'y avait pas prêté attention ensuite, c'était devenu flatteur et éventuellement un signe que Blaine pouvait être intéressé. Mais maintenant ça lui tapait simplement sur les nerfs. Oui, il aimait Blaine. Beaucoup. Et oui, il ne serait définitivement pas déçu si Blaine ressentait la même chose – et maintenant il apparaissait clairement que _c'était_ le cas. Mais depuis la débâcle de la Saint-Valentin, c'était comme si Blaine marchait sur des œufs, incertain de la manière dont il devait se comporter ou de ce qu'il devait faire. Kurt n'était pas sûr que Blaine soit conscient de ses propres sentiments et il n'avait pas voulu confronter l'autre garçon à ce sujet de peur que ça ne le fasse fuir.

Mais la plaisanterie avait assez duré.

« Je sais que tu me fixais. »

Blaine rit, mais ce rire sonnait faux aux oreilles de Kurt. « Pardon ? J'ai étudié le plus clair de mon après-midi, en fait. Je n'étais simplement pas sûr de quand tu t'étais endormi et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être que je te réveille afin de pouvoir travailler plus. »

Kurt bascula ses jambes sur le côté du lit, lui faisant entièrement face. « Ecoute. Tu as le droit d'avoir le béguin pour moi, tu sais? »

« Je – Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est le cas ? »

Et ça blessa Kurt plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais le laisser paraitre. Pas simplement le fait que Blaine essayait de _nier_ son attraction pour Kurt, mais qu'il puisse sincèrement penser que Kurt ne la remarquerait pas.

« S'il te plait, n'insulte pas mon intelligence. J'ai compris, tu n'es pas doué en matière de relations, tu n'en as jamais eu avant, tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre. Mais quand il est aussi évident que tu aimes quelqu'un- »

« Qui a dit que c'était évident ? » répondit sèchement Blaine. « Le fait que _tu_ penses quelque chose ne le rends pas forcement _vrai_, Kurt. »

Kurt se tut instantanément. Blaine ne lui avait jamais _aboyé_ dessus de la sorte, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Prenant une profonde respiration, il refoula ses émotions et essaya de garder une voix égale. « C'est moi. Et je sais à quoi ça ressemble quand quelqu'un aime quelqu'un d'autre, parce que je suis _fou_ de toi depuis très longtemps maintenant. » La mâchoire de Blaine se décrocha et Kurt soupira. « Et tu le _savais_. Je te l'ai dit au café, peut-être pas avec ces mots mais je te l'ai dit. » Se levant, Kurt se dirigea vers la porte, luttant toujours contre les tremblements de sa voix. « Dès fois je me demande pourquoi, mais je t'aime, Blaine. Et j'aimerais simplement que tu puisses admettre que tu ressens la même chose. »

Avant que Blaine ne puisse répondre, Kurt avait passé la porte et descendait les escaliers. Le fait qu'il se trouve dans sa propre maison rendait la fuite un peu plus difficile, et il n'avait qu'un seul endroit où aller. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il sortit sous la pluie sans hésitation.

Il fut instantanément trempé. A un moment donné, la bruine incessante s'était transformée en grosses gouttes de pluie, martelant sa peau et s'infiltrant sous ses vêtements. Kurt fit quelques pas dans l'herbe avant de pencher la tête en arrière et de finalement laisser ses larmes couler. Ignorant totalement le sol mouillé et boueux, il tomba à genoux, laissant la pluie inonder son visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me _fais_ ça, Blaine ? » sanglota-t-il, repoussant rageusement ses cheveux mouillés de devant ses yeux. « Tout ce que j'ai jamais fait a été de t'aimer. »

La porte de la maison claqua et Kurt sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, ne voulant pas être surpris en état de faiblesse par Blaine, qui était surement en train de partir avec fracas, ne voulant plus jamais avoir affaire à Kurt à nouveau…

Et puis le bruit de pas pressés se rapprocha derrière lui, et les bras de Blaine s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Sa respiration semblait difficile et hachée à l'oreille de Kurt, mélangée au bruit de sanglots mal dissimulés.

« Kurt… Je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas, tu dois me croire. Si j'avais su j'aurais fait _quelque chose._ Et bien sûr, je t'aime, je n'ai simplement jamais crû que j'aurais une chance avec toi ou que sinon, oui, j'aurais tout foutu en l'air… »

Kurt se retourna pour faire face à Blaine, tendant une main pour prendre son visage en coupe. « Blaine, chut. » Blaine stoppa ses bafouillages, reniflant doucement. « Tu ne savais vraiment pas ? »

"Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je sais, je suis inconscient et stupide, mais je n'ai jamais même _rêvé_ que tu ressentes la même chose. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi trop fort, trop vite, et ça m'effrayait et je ne savais pas quoi faire avec ça-»

Kurt attira le visage de Blaine vers lui et l'embrassa. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties ces derniers jours, _semaines_ – tout explosa et il les fit passer dans le baiser, voulant à tout prix que Blaine _comprenne_. Les lèvres de Blaine étaient contre les siennes, l'embrassant sauvagement en retour tandis que la pluie les martelait, et d'une manière ou d'une autre il semblait savoir. Ils savaient tous les deux. C'était clair pour eux.

Kurt, sans trop savoir comment, réussit à s'arracher des lèvres de Blaine pour un court instant. « Tu es _aveugle_, » murmura-t-il doucement, « si tu as, je ne sais comment, manqué le fait que je suis _raide_ dingue de toi. »

Blaine secoua la tête, envoyant des gouttelettes d'eau autour de lui, et attira Kurt dans un autre baiser. Les mains de Kurt entouraient toujours le visage de Blaine, ses pouces caressant les pommettes de l'autre garçon tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, avec, soudainement, douceur et légèreté – comme s'ils venaient de réaliser qu'ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour être ensemble, pour s'apprendre l'un l'autre, pour _vivre_.

La pluie tombait toujours autour d'eux, mais tout dans cet instant était parfait.

* * *

_**Prompt** : Un baiser sous la pluie. De préférence après une dispute._

* * *

_En espérant que ce baiser-ci vous aura plu également !_

_A bientôt,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	12. Prompt 104 : Paniqué

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien sans cesse renouvelé et vos encouragements ! Et un petit coucou à Klaine-song, à qui je ne peux répondre directement._

_**Crédits** : Chapitre demandé par Mouflette, traduit par Klipotitatum et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 104 – Paniqué**

**-o-**

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice,"_

Blaine fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le nom de la personne qui l'appelait mais répondit. "Salut, Mercedes, quoi de neuf ?"

"Salut, Blaine. Est-ce que Kurt est déjà rentré à Dalton ?"

Le froncement de sourcils de Blaine s'accentua. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était hier quand il se rendait chez toi pour y passer la nuit. Depuis quand est-il parti ?"

Mercedes semblait paniquée. "Il y a deux heures maintenant. Il a dit qu'il m'appellerait quand il serait arrivé pour qu'on puisse discuter de tout ce qu'on a pas pu se dire devant les autres. Je l'ai appelé et lui ai envoyé des messages, mais il n'a pas répondu et il avait dit qu'il rentrait directement à Dalton."

"Je ne l'ai pas vu mais il pourrait déjà être rentré. Je monte en vitesse vérifier dans sa chambre."

Blaine se mit à courir, montant les escaliers et traversant l'aile réservée aux étudiants jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt. La maison de Mercedes n'était qu'à une demi-heure tout au plus de Dalton, Kurt aurait dû être de retour depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Frappant à la porte, il entendit une voix à l'intérieur et se sentit soulagé l'espace d'une seconde avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kurt.

David ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils. "Blaine, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Est-ce que Kurt est rentré ?" Blaine scruta la pièce par dessus l'épaule de David, essayant d'apercevoir son ami.

"Non, non pas encore. Pourquoi, que se passe t-il ?"

Blaine porta une nouvelle fois le téléphone à son oreille une nouvelle fois. "Mercedes ? Il n'est pas là. As-tu appelé Finn, il aurait pu s'arrêter chez lui ou quelque chose -"

"J'ai vérifié. Finn ne l'a pas vu non plus."

"Ok." Blaine prit une grande bouffée d'air, essayant de ne pas paniquer. "Ok, je vais prendre ma voiture et suivre la route qu'il emprunte d'habitude pour rentrer. Je veux que tu restes forte et que tu continues à l'appeler – si tu as de ses nouvelles, appelle-moi de suite et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe."

Mercedes soupira, sa voix semblant tremblante. "Bien."

"Reste calme," lui dit Blaine avant de raccrocher et de se retourner vers David. "Je ne pouvais pas demander à Mercedes de le faire, mais j'ai besoin que tu appelles la police et que tu vérifies s'il n'y a pas eu d'accidents sur la route entre Lima et Westerville. Appelle-moi dès que tu auras une réponse."

David acquiesça et Blaine sortit, se mettant à courir à la seconde où il fut hors de était essoufflé quand il sauta dans sa voiture, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Il appuya sur le champignon et sortit du parking, ralentissant un peu quand il réalisa que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses s'il avait un accident alors qu'il essayait de retrouver Kurt.

Son téléphone sonna et Blaine enclencha aussitôt son kit main libre avant de répondre, "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Aucun accident rapporté," lui répondit David et Blaine se détendit un petit peu.

"Ok, merci David. Je te tiens au courant de la suite des événements."

Blaine raccrocha et commença à scruter la route, essayant d'apercevoir la voiture de Kurt. Kurt choisissait toujours de prendre les routes secondaires pour s'éviter les problèmes de circulation, ce qui au final rendait les choses plus difficiles aujourd'hui. L'esprit de Blaine était assailli par des images de Kurt ayant un accident, du corps de Kurt allongé sur le bas côté de la route, de Kurt -

_Non arrête ça !_ Hurla t-il furieusement après lui-même. Mais les larmes commençaient déjà à couler le long de ses joues et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Kurt et que ça pouvait s'être passé il y a des _heures_ de ça et que personne ne savait où il était et -

Et la voiture était là.

Il pensa d'abord que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, mais il était bien là. Blaine s'arrêta sur le côté , détachant sa ceinture de sécurité avec difficulté avant de sauter de sa voiture et de traverser la route en courant.

"Kurt!"

Kurt se releva de l'endroit où il s'était assis. "Blaine, Dieu merci ! Je commençais à me demander si quelqu'un – Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage quand il attrapa Kurt et le serra dans ses bras. "Ne me refais plus _jamais _peur comme ça" lui murmura-t-il, la voix rauque et tremblante.

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire, la batterie de mon téléphone est morte et puis ma voiture est tombée en panne et je ne savais pas quoi faire mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu puisses être aussi bouleversé, Blaine, je suis tellement désolé -"

Le babillement de Kurt s'interrompit lorsque Blaine s'éloigna un peu, prenant le visage de son ami entre ses mains, "Tu vas bien," murmura-t-il doucement en traçant de ses pouces le contour des pommettes de Kurt.

"Je vais bien," acquiesça ce dernier et Blaine le vit déglutir et trembler légèrement sous son touché.

Il le fixa quelques secondes de plus avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Parce que maintenant qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait la vie sans Kurt il ne voulait plus passer un seul jour sans lui, sans lui _complétement_. Kurt sembla réaliser la même chose alors qu'il lui rendait son baiser avec force, aussi _désespéré_ que Blaine. Ils enroulèrent chacun leurs bras autour du corps de l'autre, se tenant fermement et Blaine sut qu'il ne voulait plus jamais laisser Kurt s'échapper.

Il s'écarta quelques secondes plus tard, laissant reposer son front contre celui de Kurt, qui remonta sa main jusqu'à sa joue et essuya les quelques larmes qui y étaient présentes. "Je m'excuserais bien de t'avoir fait peur comme ça, mais si ça a permis que tout ceci arrive alors je ne suis pas mécontent d'être tombé en panne finalement."

Blaine gloussa avant de relâcher Kurt à contre cœur. "Je pense que nous aurons à discuter de ça une fois à Dalton – une bonne conversation ne t'inquiète pas, mais pour le moment il y a beaucoup de personnes inquiètes à ton sujet qui attendent que je les rappelle.

Kurt grimaça. "Mercedes va être furieuse. Et elle a surement appelé mon père et il doit être inquiet _comme ce n'est pas permis _!"

"C'est bon. Je vais appeler tout le monde avec mon téléphone et dire à ton père de venir récupérer ta voiture." Kurt lui lança une regard reconnaissant et Blaine sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Mercedes.

Mercedes décrocha immédiatement. "Blaine ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

Blaine soupira et se prépara pour le premier d'une longue liste de coups de fil. Alors qu'il tentait de rassurer une Mercedes plus qu'agitée, la main de Kurt se glissa dans la sienne et il lui sourit, la serrant en retour. _Au moins une bonne chose aura émergée de tout ça aujourd'hui... Une très bonne chose en effet._

* * *

_**Prompt: **Blaine panique car il pense que quelque chose est arrivé à Kurt et quand il réalise que ce dernier va bien il l'embrasse par pur soulagement ou juste pour réaliser qu'il est vraiment là._

* * *

_La frayeur, une autre grande source de motivation pour un baiser..._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau kliss,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	13. Prompt 79 : Interrogatoire

_Exceptionnellement cette semaine puisque je suis en congé, le baiser arrive plus tôt dans la journée. Enjoy !_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires adorables et aux "anonymes" Klaineforever et Klaine-Songs_

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Petite-Fleur et corrigé par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 79 : Interrogatoire**

**-o-**

C'était un après-midi ordinaire à Dalton, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne.

Kurt soupira, levant les yeux de son livre pour saisir son téléphone et vérifier l'identité de son correspondant. « Hé, Finn, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Blaine leva brièvement les yeux avant de retourner à son devoir de maths tandis que la voix de Finn parvenait à Kurt dans le combiné. « Salut, Kurt. Hum… est-ce que tu peux regarder par la fenêtre ? »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Ok ? » Il se leva, gardant le téléphone à son oreille pendant qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Alors qu'il tirait le rideau et jetait un œil dans la cour, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. « Qu'est-ce que vous- Non, rien. Je descends. »

« Attends, Kurt ? »

Kurt se tourna, se dirigeant vers la porte avant de s'arrêter aux mots de Finn.

« Ouais ? »

« Hum, prends Blaine avec toi. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur son ami qui se redressait, le fixant des yeux. « Je- d'accord. »

Il raccrocha et haussa les épaules. « Tous les membres de New Direction sont en bas dans la cour et ils veulent que nous descendions tous les deux. »

Blaine cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de se lever. « Pourquoi veulent-ils que moi je descende ? J'ai seulement rencontré Finn et une ou deux filles. »

Kurt ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir, Blaine à sa suite. « Je ne sais pas. Mais mieux vaut s'y plier et poser les questions plus tard. »

Les deux garçons descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans la cour qui heureusement était déserte si ce n'était le large groupe d'étudiants de McKinley. Ils allèrent à leur rencontre et Kurt accepta les embrassades de quelques-unes des filles avant de se replacer aux côtés de Blaine, leur lançant un regard suspicieux. « Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? »

L'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers Finn qui toussota nerveusement avant de faire un pas en avant. « Je- Kurt, il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de te parler. Je comptais venir seul, mais j'en ai parlé à Rachel et elle a voulu venir, puis elle en a glissé deux mots pendant la répet' et tout le monde a décidé de suivre le mouvement. »

« Eh bien, on avait promis qu'on surveillerait tes arrières, Kurt. Peu importe l'école où tu vas. » Puck fit craquer ses articulations d'un air menaçant et Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, les gars, tout va bien ici. Je n'ai aucun problème. Politique de tolérance zéro, vous vous souvenez ? »

Finn gigota un instant, mal à l'aise, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de relever les yeux sur Kurt. « On sait ça. Mais il est venu à mon attention qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Blaine et toi et j'ai décidé que c'était de ma- »

« Notre ! » l'interrompit Tina.

« -très bien, de notre responsabilité de venir et de s'assurer qu'il te traite correctement. »

Kurt secoua la tête, essayant de faire le point sur ce qui se passait. Il se tourna vers Blaine qui semblait juste aussi confus. « Je- les gars, on ne sort pas ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez crû- »

« Bien, commençons. » Finn fit un pas en avant et tourna son attention sur Blaine. « Alors, nom complet ? »

« Hum… Blaine Darren Anderson ? »

Mike hocha la tête, regardant un morceau de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. « Ça correspond. »

Kurt essaya de lire le papier mais Mike le fit disparaître de sa vue. « Correspond à _quoi_ ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un casier judiciaire ou un truc comme ça ! »

« Bonne question ! », s'exclama Finn. « Est-ce que tu as un casier judiciaire ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Blaine tourna des yeux éperdus vers Kurt qui grimaça d'un air désolé.

« Hé, ce n'est pas si grave », intervint Puck depuis l'arrière, avant que Kurt ne tourne un regard furieux vers lui. Mike était sur le point de parler quand Kurt s'interposa.

« Les gars, est-ce que vous voulez bien me dire ce qui se passe, bordel ? Pourquoi cuisinez-vous mon _ami_ ? »

Mercedes fut celle qui s'avança cette fois, posant sa main sur le bras de Kurt en un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Ça ne l'était pas. « Kurt, nous savons que tu es quelqu'un de réservé et que tu ne prévoyais pas de nous parler du fait que Blaine est ton petit-ami. On veut juste s'assurer qu'il agit correctement avec toi. »

Kurt essaya d'argumenter avant de réaliser que les garçons avaient continué d'interroger Blaine. « Précédents petits-amis ? »

Blaine toussota. « Hum, aucun. »

La réponse à cette question surprit Kurt – parce que, franchement, _aucun_ ? – assez longtemps pour que Finn puisse poser une autre question. « Alors, jusqu'où exactement as-tu fais pression sur Kurt ? » Finn avait l'air de ne vraiment pas vouloir poser cette question, mais il semblait qu'il s'y sente obligé.

« Nulle part ! Nous n'avons rien _fait_ ! »

Puck siffla. « Mec, ça craint. Kurt aussi a des besoins. »

Kurt grogna, plongeant sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'où le groupe avait tiré cette idée. Evidemment, il avait raconté quelques fois à Mercedes qu'il était intéressé par Blaine, mais il avait été parfaitement clair sur le fait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Et maintenant Finn semblait soudainement convaincu que Kurt et Blaine étaient en couple.

Il réalisa qu'il avait laissé Blaine faire face tout seul et il coupa le balbutiement éperdu de son ami. « Finn, laisse-moi de demander quelque chose. Si, hypothétiquement, Blaine et moi _sortions_ ensemble, ce qui n'est _pas_ le cas, d'où aurais-tu obtenu tes informations ? »

Finn sembla lutter avec la tournure de la phrase pendant un instant et Kurt regretta brièvement d'avoir utilisé le mot _hypothétiquement_ avant que son demi-frère ne réponde. « Facebook, bien sûr. »

« Finn, mon statut est célibataire. Pareil pour Blaine… pas vrai ? » Il se tourna vers Blaine qui hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Ouais, mais vous parlez toujours de sortir boire un café, et ça ce sont bien des rendez-vous, non ? » Finn se tourna vers le groupe d'ados de New Direction qui acquiescèrent tous de la tête.

« Désolé, Kurt. Nous savons que tu voulais surement garder ça secret, mais nous avons besoin d'être sûr que Blaine est un choix convenable pour toi. Ses performances vocales sont certainement suffisamment impressionnantes, mais- »

Kurt coupa Rachel, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage. « Y a-t-il quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous convaincre que nous ne sortons pas ensemble ? »

Le groupe se retourna et ils commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Kurt saisit l'opportunité pour parler à Blaine. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas d'où leur vient cette idée, mais ils sont ridiculement protecteurs avec moi. Je pense qu'ils essayent de se rattraper pour cette histoire à McKinley. Espérons qu'ils nous demandent quelque chose d'assez facile à prouver, ensuite ils nous laisseront tranquille. »

Blaine rit, mais ça sonnait forcé. « Je dois avouer que c'est une première. » Puis sa voix s'adoucit. « Au moins, ils font attention à toi. »

« Oui, eh bien, je préférerais- »

« Très bien ! » Finn leur fit de nouveau face et Kurt soupira. « Nous avons décidé qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de nous prouver que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil, attendant de voir ce que le groupe avait bien pu trouver.

« Vous devez vous embrasser. »

Il entendit Blaine s'étrangler à ses côtés. Avant que Kurt ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Quinn intervint.

« Embrassez-vous, et ensuite dites-nous honnêtement que ça ne signifiait rien. »

Kurt avala sa salive. _Tu ne peux pas faire ça_, susurra une voix railleuse dans sa tête._ Ils sauront que tu l'aimes, c'est sûr._

Mais il savait que c'était la seule façon de se sortir de cette situation et de donner à Blaine un peu de répit. Il se retourna vers son ami qui semblait légèrement nerveux et essaya d'ignorer le sentiment angoissant de rejet car Blaine ne paraîtrait pas aussi nerveux s'il _voulait _que ça arrive.

« Bien, » dit-il, faisant un léger signe.

« Hum, ouais. »

Kurt fixa Blaine quelques instants, espérant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais quand il devint clair qu'il ne bougerait pas, il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha, pressant doucement leurs lèvres ensemble.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comment et quand leur baiser de _juste-amis_ s'était transformé, mais alors que ses mains s'enroulaient autour du cou de Blaine et qu'il sentait la pression des lèvres de ce dernier, dansant avec les siennes et cherchant à lui faire plaisir, il n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à s'en soucier.

Après quelques instants à se délecter de Blaine, Kurt se souvint soudainement de comment tout ça avait commencé. Il se recula, se penchant à l'oreille de Blaine pour chuchoter. « Alors maintenant nous devons nous retourner et leur dire que ça ne signifiait rien. Tu peux faire ça ? »

« Pas même si tu me payais », murmura Blaine et Kurt sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. « Et toi ? »

« Pas même pour toutes les collections de _Vogue_ et d'écharpes vintages du monde. »

Blaine rit avant qu'ils ne s'écartent et ne tournent les yeux vers les New Directions, leurs mains se trouvant alors que Kurt observait leurs réactions. La plupart des filles avaient l'air ravi. Mercedes était absolument radieuse et Kurt sut qu'ils devraient en parler plus tard. Puck leur fit un clin d'œil suggestif, tandis que Mike et Sam semblaient assez indifférents. Finn, cependant, retirait tout juste ses mains de devant ses yeux.

« Les gars, j'ai dit de vous embrasser, pas de vous peloter. »

Kurt rit, trouvant tout amusant et ne faisant pas vraiment attention à combien il devait avoir l'air idiot, là, tout de suite. « Eh bien, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir réfuter votre argumentation. Désolé. »

Pas qu'il ne soit _vraiment_ désolé après tout.

* * *

_**Prompt** : Finn, malgré sa stupidité assez charmante, soupçonne que quelque chose se passe entre Blaine et Kurt. Il décide de procéder à un interrogatoire serré sur un Blaine confus devant les New Directions, dont quelques-uns ajoutent leur grain de sel. Kurt est embarrassé et agacé et souhaite juste que Finn se la ferme…_

* * *

_Ah lala, Finn et sa subtilité légendaire... :)_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	14. Prompt 16 : Piailleurs

_Et un nouveau baiser, un !_

_Merci à Klaine-song et Albane pour leurs commentaires et à tous pour votre soutien sans faille._

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Wyny. Pas de correctrice autre faute de temps. _

_**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Elowan, auteur de notre 150e commentaire et lectrice fidèle. Merci !**_

* * *

**Prompt 16 : Piailleurs**

**-o-**

« Est-ce que je peux être honnête avec toi ? »

Blaine cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Kurt avait même besoin de poser cette question. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours être honnête avec lui, non ? Mais Kurt n'avait pas l'air nerveux cette fois-ci. Il y avait plutôt une détermination dans ses yeux que Blaine n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

« Parce que ça vient du cœur. Et que je connais la musique. Ecoute, Blaine, tes solos sont _époustouflants_. »

Blaine saisit la pointe d'émotion dans ce mot et la nota mentalement pour réfléchir à sa signification plus tard.

« Ils sont aussi nombreux.

-Tu sais que le Conseil décide de qui chante les solos, Kurt. Est-ce que je détecterais un peu de _jalousie_ ? »

Blaine aurait aimé pouvoir attraper Kurt par les épaules et lui expliquer que s'il avait son mot à dire, il ignorerait ce foutu Conseil et mettrait Kurt en avant, sous les projecteurs, mais qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas. En fait, c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais Kurt reprit la parole.

« Non, tu détectes _beaucoup_ de jalousie. Ecoute, Blaine, soupira-t-il. Parfois je n'ai pas l'impression que nous sommes les Warblers. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes Blaine et les Piailleurs. »

Blaine ricana, il ne put s'en empêcher.

« C'est le pire nom de l'Histoire et je refuserais de faire partie d'un groupe qui voudrait s'appeler comme ça. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand on présente les Warblers aux gens par ici ? On a du "Voilà nos Warblers et voici notre premier soliste, Blaine." Est-ce que tu crois que quiconque connait les noms d'un seul autre membre ? On se tient en retrait et on prétend être des instruments quelconques pendant que toi tu chantes à pleins poumons devant nous. Et oui, c'est sexy- »

Blaine cligna des yeux. _Est-ce qu'il vient bien de dire que j'étais sexy ?_

« -et oui, ça nous aide à gagner, mais le reste d'entre nous ne se sent pas exactement _important_ en fin de compte. Moi certainement pas, en tout cas. Alors peut-être que je n'avais pas de solo à McKinley, mais j'avais quelque chose. Une phrase, un pas de danse, quelque chose qui permettait aux gens de voir que je n'étais pas juste un autre blazer parmi les – et bien blazers. Je suis _Kurt_. Je suis une personne. J'ai vu le regard des New Directions la dernière fois aux Régionales. Rachel a dû m'encourager à sourire et M. Schue avait l'air déçu – au début j'ai crû qu'il était stupéfié par notre talent et la menace qu'on représentait pour eux – ce que nous sommes – mais après un moment j'ai compris qu'il était déçu que je me contente de me balancer en rythme. Il voulait mieux pour moi. Et moi aussi, Blaine. Les autres Warblers y sont peut-être plus habitués que moi, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils devraient l'être. Tout le monde a le droit de montrer son talent et de s'en servir. »

Kurt s'effondra sur le canapé, légèrement essoufflé par son discours.

Blaine se contenta de le fixer. Pour sûr, il savait que Kurt ne s'insérait pas dans le moule aussi bien que les autres Warblers, et il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il le fasse, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ça comptait autant pour lui. Et – et ce discours. C'était tellement – _sexy_. Kurt n'avait plus l'occasion de s'enflammer comme ça et Blaine revoyait soudain le Kurt qu'il avait connu le jour où ils étaient allés à McKinley et avaient fait face à Karofsky. Le Kurt qui avait chanté _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ à pleins poumons sans se soucier de combien ça le démarquait des autres. Kurt _se_ _démarquait_. Et Blaine l'aimait pour ça.

Wow. _Quoi_ ?

Mais plus Blaine y pensait, plus ça faisait sens. Et ces regards, ces conversations – des pièces jusqu'à présent isolées s'emboitaient soudain et toutes les pensées qu'il avait jamais eues à propos de Kurt se mélangeaient dans son esprit pour créer une grande image qu'il était trop aveugle pour voir avant.

_Je suis amoureux de Kurt Hummel_.

Blaine sourit, les yeux toujours baissés vers le plus jeune. _Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à le lui dire et – oh merde. Comment est-ce qu'on fait ça ?_

Tout ce dont Blaine était sûr, c'était qu'il devait le dire à Kurt. Aujourd'hui. Tout de suite. Parce qu'il se pourrait qu'il vire simplement timbré si ces pensées restaient dans sa tête trop longtemps. Essayant d'aligner les bons mots, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Kurt –

-Blaine – »

Ils rirent alors ensemble.

« Vas-y d'abord, » dit Blaine, s'asseyant sur le sol en face de Kurt et ignorant le regard surpris de celui-ci, parce que d'habitude Blaine était du genre à s'assoir sur une chaise, comme une personne normale. Mais il s'en moquait à présent parce qu'il était heureux.

Kurt glissa du canapé pour le rejoindre au sol et ils étaient désormais assis si proches que leurs genoux se touchaient – Kurt assis en tailleur comme d'habitude et Blaine agenouillé.

« Blaine, je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit avant, mais je n'aurais sans doute pas dû être si dur avec toi à ce sujet. Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas de ton fait et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour tes solos parce que ta voix est réellement incroyable. »

Et il y eut à nouveau cette lueur d'émotion et le cœur de Blaine commença à battre la chamade. _Est-ce que Kurt ressentait la même chose ?_

« J'imagine que j'aimerais juste un petit coup de projecteur, moi aussi. Mais si les Warblers pensent réellement que tu es le meilleur, ça me va. Je pense aussi que tu es le meilleur. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil parce qu'il y avait tellement plus derrière ce mot, et la légère rougeur sur le visage de Kurt prouvait qu'il l'avait grillé.

« Oh, vraiment ?, » dit-il lentement, leurs yeux se rencontrant.

Le visage de Kurt était désormais d'un rouge vif, mais il ne le lâchait pas du regard et quelque chose d'informulé passait entre eux.

« Oui, tu l'es. »

Son regard sembla doubler d'intensité et Blaine sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ? »

Mais Blaine ne pouvait se détacher de ces yeux ou de ce visage ou de ces – lèvres…

« Je – euh – »

Et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha, une main sur le bras de Kurt et l'autre venant prendre son visage en coupe. Il capta le changement dans les yeux de Kurt et ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait se passer –

« Hey, Blaine, je – _oh merde_ _!_ Désolé les gars ! »

Un grognement profond s'échappa de la gorge de Blaine et il se recula avec réticence d'un Kurt surpris, se tournant pour trouver Wes debout sur le seuil avec une main devant la bouche. Il pouvait entendre David dans le couloir.

« Wes, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Blaine n'est pas là ? – Oh, est-ce que tu es à nouveau tombé sur Thad et sa copine ? »

Wes leva une main en direction de David, les yeux toujours fixés sur les deux jeunes hommes énervés.

« Je le jure, Blaine, je ne savais pas, j'ai juste –

-Wesley. Tu as jusque trois. Un – »

Et Wes disparut, claquant la porte derrière lui. Blaine put l'entendre marmonner quelque chose, puis le rire de David, qui heureusement s'éloignait dans le couloir. Il jura tout bas, puis se retourna vers Kurt qui semblait venir de se faire voler sa collection de _Vogue_.

« Ça va se payer, grommela-t-il, avant que son visage ne s'adoucisse quand il posa les yeux sur Blaine.

« Oui, c'est sûr, » sourit ce dernier en passant sa main le long de sa joue, notant que toute la colère quittait le visage de Kurt alors qu'il frémissait. « Mais tout de suite, et bien – où en étions-nous ? »

Kurt eut un sourire narquois à la niaiserie du commentaire.

« Juste là, je crois. »

Et sans laisser la moindre chance à une interruption, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

_Hé, j'allais le faire !_ Blaine se fit mentalement taire, se concentrant plutôt sur le fait que Kurt était en train de _l'embrasser_…

Mais aussi incroyable que fût leur premier baiser, Blaine ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

S'écartant, il fixa sévèrement un Kurt déçu.

« Je pense que tu devrais savoir que j'avais tout un _discours_ de préparé dans ma tête, pour révéler mes sentiments et te dire combien tu es génial, et maintenant tu ne l'entendras pas. »

Et du coup Kurt eut réellement l'air déçu.

« Tu pourrais le dire quand même ? », proposa-t-il.

Blaine eut un sourire narquois.

« Nan, ça c'est plus sympa. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et Kurt s'y résolut joyeusement.

* * *

**Prompt**_ : Blaine trouve très sexy la manière dont Kurt lui dit les choses telles qu'elles sont avec son commentaire sur « Blaine et les Piailleurs » après _Misery_. Il sent qu'il doit immédiatement agir sur ses sentiments. Que fait-il et comment ça se passe ? Alternativement, Kurt se sent tellement soulagé et confiant après avoir été honnête avec Blaine qu'il décide de tenter sa chance. Il prend le risque et avoue à Blaine ses sentiments. Une chose en menant à une autre et…_

* * *

Klaine's Love m'a signalé que dans la version française de Glee, Kurt dit "Blaine et les pioupious". N'ayant regardé que la version anglaise sans sous-titre, j'ai traduit "pips" sans chercher quelle avait été la traduction officielle. Le sens est le même, mais je sais que ça peut déranger certaines personnes de ne pas avoir le bon terme. L'histoire étant déjà publiée, je la laisse tel quel et m'excuse pour le désagrément. - Wyny

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	15. Prompt 23 : Roadtrip

_Un nouveau baiser dans un long et passionnant emballage ! Nous avons un petit jour de retard pour cause de correction non finie dans les temps. Désolée !_

_Merci à Klaine-songs et Aliice pour leur review auxquelles je ne peux répondre directement. Un grand merci aussi à la poignée d'irréductibles qui nous gratifient chaque semaine de leurs impressions sur les chapitres, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire._

_**Crédits** : chapitre demandé par Mouflette, traduit par Petite-Fleur et corrigé par Wyny._

* * *

**23. Roadtrip**

**-o-**

« On y va, on y va, on y va ! » Wes sautillait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre que Blaine et lui partageaient.

« Wes, calme-toi ! » Blaine avait fini par perdre son sang-froid. « Je peux presque t'assurer que Kurt ne sera pas prêt quand nous sortirons d'ici et David est encore en train de s'occuper des derniers détails en bas. On a tout notre temps et, d'ailleurs, on ne va nulle part ! On ne sera en retard pour rien du tout. On se prépare à aller s'assoir dans une voiture pendant deux jours. On peut se _détendre_. »

Wes se figea face à l'explosion de Blaine, avant de s'assoir sur son lit et de bouder pendant que Blaine continuait d'empaqueter ses affaires. Quand David avait suggéré une virée en voiture pour le weekend, Wes avait sauté sur l'occasion et immédiatement invité Blaine, qui avait accepté à contrecœur sachant que refuser d'y aller serait encore plus pénible que d'y aller. Ça semblait être un rituel annuel pour les deux garçons et ils adoraient inclure Blaine dans leur groupe, ce qui signifiait généralement qu'eux s'asseyaient à l'avant pour parler de diverses filles et de combien elles pouvaient être sexy, pendant que Blaine essayerait de dormir à l'arrière.

Cependant, cette année, alors qu'il s'en était plaint à Kurt, il avait eu une excellente surprise quand le jeune homme avait dit « Pourquoi n'invites-tu pas quelqu'un à t'accompagner pour t'empêcher de devenir fou ? »

Blaine avait cligné des yeux deux ou trois fois, puis un sourire avait illuminé son visage alors qu'il fixait Kurt. Dès qu'il avait compris, Kurt avait essayé de faire machine arrière. « Je veux dire, je suis sûr que Thad ou Nick serait ravi de venir- »

« Kurt. S'il te plaît ? »

Blaine savait qu'il possédait des yeux de chiot irrésistibles. Tout le monde le lui disait. Et, à ce titre, il se sentait d'habitude coupable de les utiliser. Ils étaient donc réservés aux occasions spéciales, comme celle-ci. Il avait littéralement vu Kurt fondre avant d'accepter – toujours à contrecœur bien sûr.

« Blaine, tu ne te prépares même pas ! » avait à nouveau piaillé Wes, tirant Blaine de ses pensées. Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de finalement balancer quelques autres vêtements dans son sac et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Attends, Blaine. Il y a une condition cette année. »

Blaine se figea. Il _détestait_ les conditions de Wes.

« Nous devons tous partir en laissant une chose dont nous ressentons d'habitude le besoin. Tu as sans doute remarqué que je n'ai pas pris mon marteau. » Blaine adressa silencieusement une prière de remerciement pour ce petit miracle. « David ne prend pas son CD de Selena Gomez ni les images qui vont avec. » Un autre miracle. « Kurt et toi allez partir sans vos produits capillaires. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

Blaine pivota à 180 degrés, épinglant Wes d'un regard meurtrier. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! »

« Oh que si, je le suis. Tu peux vivre un jour sans ton gel pour les cheveux. En fait, tu n'as pas le choix parce que je l'ai caché. Voilà, na ! » Wes tira la langue et Blaine roula des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit son placard habituel pour constater qu'il était vide. Il prit une profonde inspiration et repoussa sa colère, la préservant pour le voyage à venir quand ils seraient coincés ensemble et que Wes n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. Il saisit sa brosse à dent et la jeta dans son sac avant de ré-entrer dans la chambre.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je suis prêt. » Wes le regarda suspicieusement mais sauta du lit, avant d'attraper le sac de Blaine.

« Prends ta guitare et allons-y ! » Blaine sourit au garçon surexcité avant de se saisir de son étui à guitare et de le suivit hors de la chambre vers l'escalier principal. Dès qu'il aperçut David, il recula, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

« WESLEY ! »

« DAVID ! »

Les deux garçons se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'étreignant au milieu du hall ce qui incita chaque personne présente à remettre en doute la sexualité des membres du conseil. Blaine se contenta de sourire, sachant que cela faisait partie de la tradition du Roadtrip. Puis, il sourit parce que Kurt venait à sa rencontre, un sac à la main et fixant les deux garçons avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amusement.

« Ne demande même pas. Ils sont si profond dans le placard qu'ils pensent encore qu'ils aiment les _filles_. » Blaine regarda Kurt, une horreur feinte sur le visage.

« C'est dramatique. Au moins ce weekend ils nous auront pour les éduquer. » Kurt sourit avec suffisance avant que Blaine ne le prenne dans ses bras pour une accolade rapide.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils t'en ont privé aussi ? »

Kurt posa un regard venimeux sur David. « La seule information que j'ai pu lui soutirer est qu'un autre membre des Warblers a nos affaires, un de ceux qui sont rentrés chez eux pour le weekend. Je ne le crois pas, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'étrangler sans toi. »

« Les gars, allons-y ! »

Blaine eut un mouvement de recul alors que le cri se répercutait dans le hall et Kurt et lui s'avancèrent rapidement vers la porte où David et Wes étaient en train de les attendre impatiemment. Juste avant qu'ils ne les rejoignent, Blaine se souvint d'une autre tradition et se pencha vers Kurt. « Bouche-toi les oreilles », murmura-t-il, enfonçant précipitamment ses doigts dans les siennes. Kurt lui lança un regard intrigué mais fit de même. Juste à temps.

« AU REVOOOOIIIR DALTON ! »

Les autres étudiants eurent un sursaut de surprise alors que les deux garçons se sauvaient par la porte, Kurt et Blaine les suivant à une allure beaucoup plus modérée. « Comment diable ces deux-là ont-ils fait pour faire partie du Conseil des Warblers ? », demanda Kurt en fixant les deux garçons qui se battaient pour savoir qui conduirait en premier.

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Parce qu'ils sont assez fous pour en être effrayants ? »

* * *

« J'ai repéré, de mon oeil acéré, quelque chose commençant par… hum… R ! »

« Route. »

« Bon sang, Kurt, tu es trop fort à ce jeu ! »

« Wes, nous jouons à J'ai repéré depuis une demie heure. Tu as dit route trois fois, arbre cinq, et je _sais_ que tu n'as pas pu voir de tortue tout à l'heure. Arrêtons-en là. » Kurt soupira, essayant de s'étirer dans les limites de la voiture. Cela faisait deux heures que le voyage avait commencé et il avait déjà mal à la tête à cause de Wes et David. Ce dernier avait gagné la bataille pour conduire en premier et donc choisir le CD (qui actuellement beuglait une chanson des Backstreet Boys, le secret honteux de David), laissant Wes bouder et essayer de jouer à des jeux de voiture avec les garçons indifférents de la banquette arrière.

Kurt soupira, son regard déviant vers Blaine qui s'était endormi à peu près une heure auparavant. Il enviait le garçon d'être capable de dormir dans ce genre d'environnement et d'ainsi pouvoir échapper à la folie ambiante. Il observa pendant un moment la poitrine de Blaine se soulever et s'abaisser de façon régulière, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Un de ses bras était posé en travers du siège et sa tête reposait contre la vitre et il avait l'air tellement paisible et-

« J'ai repéré, de mon oeil acéré, quelque chose commençant par I ! (1) »

« Wes, je jure que si c'est _encore_ indien- »

« Indiscutable. Et inconscient aussi, maintenant que j'y pense. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil à l'adresse du garçon qui s'était retourné pour pouvoir le regarder. « Bien que je ne veuille pas vraiment savoir, dis-moi quand même. Qu'est-ce qui est indiscutable ? »

« Que tu aimes Blaine. »

Kurt déglutit et essaya de trouver une histoire crédible. _Tu voulais juste t'assurer qu'il était bien en train de dormir et pas mort… tu regardais par la vitre de son côté… tu-_

« Ça va, nous le savons depuis un moment. » David mit son grain de sel, ne lâchant pas la route des yeux. « Et nous ne lui avons rien dit. »

« Ni à personne d'autre », ajouta Wes, semblant étonnamment sérieux. « Et… bien, si jamais tu voulais lui en parler, tu serais probablement plutôt ravi du résultat. Juste pour info. »

Après ça, Wes se retourna et commença à discuter avec David d'une certaine actrice appelée Bonnie Gruesen et de combien elle était superbe et Kurt reporta son regard vers Blaine une fois de plus. Suggéraient-ils que Blaine- non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser grandir cet espoir en lui. C'était Wes et David après tout.

Alors que Kurt était en plein débat intérieur, il faillit rater le réveil de Blaine. « Hé, Kurt. J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Oh, hum… environ une heure. Je pense. »

Blaine s'étira légèrement et se frotta les yeux. « Mkay. Hé, ça va ? » Kurt savait que son regard s'était fait distant et secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre.

« Oui, juste- un mal de tête. »

Blaine grimaça, compréhensif. « C'est l'effet qu'ils font, désolé. » Il regarda les environs et son visage s'illumina. « Les gars, nous sommes à quinze minutes du premier arrêt. »

« Yeah ! » Wes applaudit sur le siège avant et Kurt renifla dédaigneusement. « Jouons à quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit. J'ai repéré- »

« Non, je pense que c'est mon tour », l'interrompit Kurt, décidant de s'amuser un peu avec eux. _Et peut-être aussi de faire passer un message à Blaine_. « Celui qui trouve recevra… Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce qui ferait une belle récompense ? »

« Le droit de te donner un gage ? », suggéra Blaine.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord puis sourit malicieusement. « OK. J'ai repéré, de mon oeil acéré, quelque chose commençant par A. »

« Animaux ! »

« Non. »

« Antilope ! »

« Non. »

« Agriculture ? »

« Non. »

« Ashley Tisdale ? »

« Dans tes rêves, David. »

Au moment où ils atteignirent leur premier arrêt, Wes et David suppliaient Kurt de leur donner la solution. Blaine avait renoncé au bout de dix minutes et ricanait des idioties de ses amis, alors que Kurt refusait une fois de plus de leur répondre.

Après s'être rangé dans le parking, David verrouilla les portières et se tourna pour faire face à Kurt. « Je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cette voiture tant que tu ne nous auras pas donné la réponse ! »

Kurt se contenta de le regarder avant de tirer sur le bouton de verrouillage de la portière et de l'ouvrir. Alors qu'il sortait, il entendit David s'exclamer « Punaise, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

* * *

« BOUCLEZ-LA ! »

Wes et David s'interrompirent momentanément, fixèrent Blaine sur le siège avant puis reprirent.

« Ça ne l'est pas. »

« Ça l'est. »

« Ça ne l'est pas. »

Blaine soupira et commença à se frapper la tête contre la vitre avant de sentir une main se poser sur la sienne.

« Ne leur donne pas cette satisfaction. » Kurt lui fit un sourire, quoi qu'un peu crispé, puis reporta son attention sur la route.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu les as convaincus de te laisser conduire. J'essaye à chaque fois que nous allons quelque part et ils refusent toujours. D'habitude, David est trop protecteur avec son bébé pour laisser qui que ce soit le conduire à part Wes et lui- »

« Kurt. Est-ce que c'est Australie ? »

« Wes, nous sommes très loin de l'Australie. Nous sommes en _Amérique_. Et avant que tu ne demandes, non, ce n'est pas Amérique. » Wes se relaissa tomber sur son siège, contrarié, tandis que Kurt reportait son attention sur Blaine. « Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais juste que partager une chambre avec David donne occasionnellement droit à certains avantages. Très occasionnellement. » Blaine haussa un sourcil à cette réponse obscure mais finit par hausser les épaules. Il s'enfonça dans son siège, essayant de s'oublier dans le son de la voix de Kurt qui chantait doucement _Born This Way_ qui passait à la radio.

« Ça ne l'est pas. »

« Ça l'est. »

« Ça ne- »

« LES GARS ! Est-ce que vous vous rappelez seulement pourquoi vous vous disputez ? »

David et Wes se dévisagèrent, un même air perplexe peint sur le visage. « Non », répondit Wes doucement, « mais je sais que David avait tort ! »

« Ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Ça l'était. »

Blaine recommença à se frapper la tête.

* * *

« On devrait jouer au jeu de l'Alphabet ! »

Blaine laissa échapper un grognement audible. « David, c'est toujours la même chose. Nous jouons, Wes gagne, tu boudes le reste de la journée parce que tu es celui qui a vu l le Dairy Quinn (2) en premier et qu'il ne n'aurait pas dû pouvoir l'utiliser. A chaque fois. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est le jeu de l'Alphabet ? »

Kurt sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question lorsque Blaine gémit à nouveau à ses côtés, serrant le volant à s'en faire blanchir les doigts, et que Wes et David échangèrent des regards horrifiés. Il passa les cinq minutes suivantes à écouter un résumé des règles, la version longue, les corrections de David et la dispute qui s'en suivit jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne menace d'arrêter la voiture et de tous les jeter dehors (excepté Kurt, bien sûr). Finalement, assurés que Kurt avait compris les règles, ils commencèrent.

« Okay alors A comme ça là-bas, Blaine ? Oh, et B, et C ? C'est juste ? »

Blaine éclata de rire. « Wes, il semblerait que tu ais de la concurrence. »

A la grande horreur de Wes, Kurt avait pris de l'avance et il était pratiquement arrivé à Q quand Wes n'en était qu'au J. Quand Kurt arriva à X, Wes était au bord des larmes, David avait renoncé et Blaine riait à gorge déployée.

« Oh, un Zébra (3) ! Est-ce que ça signifie que j'ai gagné ? »

Wes laissa tomber sa tête contre le siège devant lui, faisant sursauter Blaine. « Oui, Kurt. Tu viens juste de battre Wes à ce qui a fait sa renommée. »

Kurt renifla dédaigneusement. « Le jeu de l'Alphabet est ce qui fait sa renommée? N'abandonne jamais ton poste, au moins tu es bon avec un marteau. »

Blaine entra dans une crise de rire hystérique alors que Wes commençait à marmonner des idées de mutinerie sur le siège arrière.

* * *

« Hé, Blaine, tu es réveillé ? »

« Ouais ? » Blaine releva la tête avec peine, essayant d'habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité et réussit finalement à discerner Kurt, qui semblait désolé.

« Pardon, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu t'étais endormi. »

« C'bon. Je devais me réveiller de toute façon. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » Blaine savait qu'il ne ressemblait à rien et il était conscient que même lorsqu'il était fatigué, Kurt avait toujours l'air parfait. _Damnés soient-ils pour avoir volé mon gel, demain, ce sera épouvantable._

« Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé avant … est-ce qu'on va rouler toute la nuit ? »

« Hein hein. » Blaine bailla et se frotta les yeux. « Wes et David vont échanger leurs places dans quelques minutes parce que Wes ne peut pas garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps et je passerai à l'avant pour m'assurer que David ne s'endorme pas. Ensuite, je prendrai le volant et on continuera le roulement. David a déterminé l'ordre de passage avant qu'on parte. Ça te va de me surveiller quand je conduirai ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit Kurt en souriant. Le cœur de Blaine fit un bond à ce sourire qui lui avait été exclusivement réservé pendant tout le voyage. « Est-ce que ça signifie que je devrais dormir maintenant ? »

« Ça serait probablement une bonne idée. » Blaine tapota l'épaule de Wes. « Repose-toi un peu, ok ? David va prendre le relai. » Il adressa un rapide sourire à Kurt alors qu'ils se garaient, avant de grimper sur le siège avant, que David venait juste de libérer.

Pendant que Wes se pelotonnait à l'arrière et que Blaine se concentrait sur la route et sur David, Kurt se pencha vers l'avant. « Bonne nuit, Blaine », chuchota-t-il.

« 'Nuit Kurt. » Blaine ne put retenir le sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres, heureux que personne d'autre ne le remarque.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Dix minutes plus tard, Blaine jeta un œil aux deux garçons sur la banquette arrière. Wes était tout tordu, avec la tête basculée sur sa poitrine et Blaine grimaça au torticolis qu'il aurait probablement le lendemain matin. Puis son attention se reporta sur Kurt et il dû lutter pour retenir un halètement.

Kurt était beau même dans son sommeil. Sa tête reposait gracieusement contre la vitre, une main sous sa joue, l'autre posée sur le siège à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés délicatement et un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Blaine aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder, mais il devait se concentrer sur la route. A contrecœur, il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se retourner pour capter le petit sourire satisfait de David.

« Tu es aussi aveugle que lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Blaine garda prudemment un visage impassible et regarda droit devant lui.

« Je veux dire que c'est tellement évident que tu l'aimes et il n'en a aucune idée. Tout comme tu n'as aucune idée de combien il t'aime. »

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste David qui fait l'idiot._

« Je suis sérieux, tu sais. »

« Hé bien, c'est une première. » Blaine essaya de stopper le tremblement de ses mains face à toutes les possibilités qui commencèrent à lui traverser l'esprit.

« Juste… Ecoute, je suis fatigué. Tu prends le volant, réveille Kurt pour te maintenir éveillé et peut-être que tu peux saisir cette opportunité pour lui parler d'une chose importante. Wes et moi n'interférerons pas davantage, à part moi pour te dire que nous avons eu une conversation similaire avec Kurt cet après-midi quand tu t'es endormi. » David bailla et se gara. « Je te laisse le réveiller. »

* * *

« Kurt… »

Kurt grogna et éloigna la main qui secouait doucement son épaule. « Va'-en. Trop'ôt. »

Il entendit un rire familier et se figea. Forçant une de ses paupières à s'ouvrir, il vit Blaine se tenir devant lui, avec la portière ouverte. _Bien joué, Hummel. Très fin…_

« Je suis désolé, je sais que tu veux dormir mais c'est à moi de conduire et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me surveille. Si tu ne peux pas, je peux demander à W- »

« Non, ça va. » Kurt s'étira, sentant ses épaules craquer puis il sortit de la voiture, permettant ainsi à David de se glisser sur le siège avec reconnaissance. Il monta rapidement à l'avant, essayant de conserver la chaleur dans la voiture alors que Blaine s'asseyait à la place du conducteur et se réengageait sur la route. Kurt se frotta les yeux et jeta un œil au ciel, notant les faibles nuances de rouge. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Trois heures. Le soleil se lève dans environ deux heures. J'obtiens toujours le créneau du lever du soleil, qui est sensationnel de ce côté. » Blaine sourit et Kurt nota à quel point il était mignon, les yeux fatigués et les cheveux bouclés et- _attends_.

« Kurt ? »

« Tu- tes cheveux. »

Blaine posa immédiatement une main sur ses cheveux, une faible rougeur colorant ses joues. « Je sais, c'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ne m'aient pas laissé emporter mon gel. »

« Peu importe où David l'a caché, je vais m'assurer qu'il y reste. » Kurt leva une main hésitante pour toucher les boucles, enroulant l'une d'entre elles autour de ses doigts. « Blaine, c'est incroyable. »

« Vraiment ? » Kurt ne put s'empêcher de noter l'intonation placée sur le mot et, soudainement, il sut pourquoi David avait organisé le planning de conduite comme il l'avait fait.

« Ouais. » Kurt sourit à Blaine qui évitait tout contact visuel, le visage rouge. Cependant un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres et Kurt s'abîma dans ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il était temps de-

« Kurt, nous devons parler de quelque chose. »

Kurt tourna immédiatement les yeux vers Blaine, qui le fixait du regard, et ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. La lueur dans les yeux de Blaine était tellement _intense_.

« Hum, ouais. Mais peut-être qu'on devrait d'abord se ranger. » Kurt fit un signe vers la route et Blaine rit un peu avant de garer la voiture, laissant le moteur tourner pour pouvoir rester au chaud. Quand il se retourna, Kurt remarqua que l'intensité de son regard avait diminué et ressemblait davantage à de la peur. Il se pencha et prit la main de Blaine, la serrant doucement. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration. « Kurt, il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de te parler et si je suis interrompu, je n'arriverai jamais à le dire donc j'ai juste besoin que tu écoutes, d'accord ? » Kurt hocha la tête et serra à nouveau sa main. « D'accord. Alors, David m'a parlé et il a dit des choses qui m'ont fait espérer mais, plus important encore, qui m'ont fait réaliser que je te dois la vérité. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je crois que notre amitié est assez solide pour pouvoir supporter ça, alors je vais juste le dire et si tu - et bien, ouais. Il n'y a aucune obligation. D'aucune façon. » Blaine hésita pendant une seconde, puis alla droit au but. « Kurt, tu es incroyable. Depuis que tu es arrivé à Dalton, j'ai adoré chaque minute passée en ta compagnie. Tu es devenu mon meilleur ami, mon seul moyen de garder ma santé mentale intacte quand ces deux-là deviennent trop fous. Nous avons tellement de choses en commun et tellement qui ne le sont pas et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir de parler de tout. Et pendant longtemps, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu es incroyable. »

Kurt sentit son cœur se réchauffer et fondre en une grosse gelée alors que Blaine continuait de parler, les yeux droits dans les siens.

« Tu es la personne la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais rencontrée, tant au niveau de la personnalité que de l'apparence. Tu illumines la pièce où tu entres. A chaque fois que tu me souris, mon cœur bat la chamade. Comme maintenant », ajouta-t-il alors que Kurt ne pouvait empêcher son sourire de s'étendre sur son visage. Blaine prit sa main dans la sienne et il la porta à sa poitrine, Kurt prenant une inspiration brusque à ce contact soudain. Il pouvait _sentir_ les battements du cœur de Blaine cogner de façon erratique dans sa poitrine. « Tu sens ça ? C'est à cause de toi. » Blaine retira sa main mais Kurt conserva la sienne exactement là où Blaine l'avait posée, enchanté par la joie qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Blaine lorsqu'il le réalisa.

« Tu me rends tellement heureux, Kurt. Et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, alors il va falloir me pardonner d'avoir été aveugle si longtemps et de ne pas avoir réalisé combien je suis amoureux de toi. »

Kurt savait que Blaine avait fini de parler et qu'il attendait avec inquiétude une réponse mais il était à court de mot. Essayant de retenir ses larmes, il prit la main de Blaine de sa main libre et la porta à sa propre poitrine.

« C'est ce que tu me fais. »

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent assis là, leur main posée sur le cœur de l'autre. Kurt ne pouvait s'imaginer être à aucun autre endroit à ce moment-là, les yeux dans les yeux avec Blaine.

Puis Wes commença à ronfler sur le siège arrière et l'instant magique fut brisé. A contrecœur, Blaine retira sa main et Kurt imita son geste alors qu'il lançait un regard furieux au Warbler qui avait interrompu leur moment parfait. Puis une idée diabolique lui vint en tête.

« Blaine, je sais que nous devrions vraiment parler davantage de ça, et nous le ferons, mais d'abord peux-tu m'aider à profaner leur visage ? »

Blaine le fixa pendant une minute avant de renifler de rire. « Bien sûr. »

* * *

Blaine sourit quand il aperçut les premiers rayons de soleil courir sur le capot et traverser le pare-brise. C'était le moment du voyage qu'il attendait toujours avec le plus d'impatience. Wes et David endormis à l'arrière, Blaine avait d'habitude la route pour lui tout seul pour observer le soleil se lever au-dessus des collines.

Seulement cette fois-ci, c'était légèrement différent. Il était assis sur le siège passager, les masses ronflant sur la banquette arrière arboraient lunettes noires, verrues et poils au menton, et il y avait une main enlacée à la sienne.

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt et son sourire s'agrandit. Kurt semblait épuisé et ses cheveux étaient en pagaille – détail dont Blaine ne l'avait pas encore averti – mais il était vraiment à couper le souffle, dans la lumière du petit matin. Kurt capta son regard du coin de l'œil et un sourire joua sur ses propres lèvres. Il laissa la voiture ralentir et ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la route, observant en alternance le lever du soleil et le reflet de celui-ci sur leur visage respectif. Blaine savait que des moments comme celui-ci étaient rares dans la folie de Dalton et il apprécia simplement le moment de paix qu'il partageait avec son petit-ami.

Oh, attends.

« Kurt ? » Blaine rompit doucement le silence alors que Kurt se tournait vers lui. « J'aurais probablement dû demander il y a une heure, mais est-ce que tu veux bien être mon petit-ami ? »

Kurt sourit en douceur et serra sa main. « Bien sûr que je le veux, idiot. »

Ils apprécièrent le silence ininterrompu pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que-

« BLAINE ANDERSON ! KURT HUMMEL ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MON VISAGE ? »

Blaine capta le regard de Kurt et ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

« Je me sens sale ! »

Kurt soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège, fronçant le nez en sentant ses cheveux désordonnés et gras sur son visage. Il les remit en place plusieurs fois avant de laisser tomber et de soupirer d'exaspération.

A côté de lui, Blaine faisait de même. « Les gars, vous craignez ! »

« Nous, on craint ? Blaine, nous venons d'entrer dans un café à six heures du matin avec des _lunettes dessinées au feutre noir_ sur le visage. Vous n'avez _aucun_ droit de vous plaindre. » Wes le regarda avec colère depuis l'autre côté de la table, des traces de feutre nettoyé à la hâte tout autour des yeux. David se contentait de fixer le contenu de sa tasse de café en silence, ayant été réveillé vingt minutes plus tôt par son ami hystérique et n'étant pas encore opérationnel.

Kurt picora dans son assiette encore quelques instants avant de la repousser pour boire son propre café. « Alors, quand est-ce que nous arriverons à Dalton ? »

« Probablement vers cinq heures. » Blaine but le reste de son café avant de faire craquer sa nuque. Kurt grimaça au son. « On s'arrêtera pour le pique-nique habituel où ces deux-là vont me harceler pour que je joue afin qu'on puisse chanter et ensuite nous rentrerons et nous ne les verrons plus pendant les deux prochains jours parce qu'ils les passeront à dormir. »

« Dormir ? » David leva des yeux absents, ayant retenu le seul mot dont il se souciait et Kurt rit.

« Oui, David, tu pourras retourner dormir dès que nous reviendrons à la voiture. Je conduirai- », Blaine et Kurt grognèrent simultanément, « jusqu'à notre pause déjeuner, puis tu pourras prendre le reste du trajet. » Un autre gémissement échappa aux deux garçons, avant que Kurt ne réalise que ça leur permettrait de passer une grande partie du voyage seuls sur la banquette arrière. Il se pencha pour chuchoter sa réalisation à l'oreille de Blaine, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil nerveux de la part de Wes lorsque Blaine sourit. « Quoi que vous prévoyiez tous les deux, je ne veux pas le savoir. Nous sommes quittes maintenant. » Il leur jeta un dernier regard nerveux, puis se leva de table et y jeta quelques billets. « Allons-y. »

* * *

« Hé, Kurt, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé ce que tu as repéré, de ton œil acéré. » Après une heure de sommeil, David était revenu à la vie et était actuellement tourné vers Kurt, assis sur la banquette arrière où Blaine et lui discutaient tranquillement. Blaine leva les yeux, ennuyé par l'interruption mais Kurt se contenta de rire.

« Bien, continuez alors. »

Alors que David passait en revue toute une série de mots en A, Blaine laissa son esprit dériver vers un moment plus qu'agréable, quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque Kurt et lui étaient assis au calme et avaient échangé leurs sentiments réciproques-

« Je l'ai ! » Blaine interrompit David et se pencha rapidement pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Kurt. Ce dernier sourit, provoquant ce délicieux chamboulement habituel dans le cœur de Blaine, et hocha la tête.

David gémit. « Pas juste ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Je ne le dirai pas. » Blaine sourit d'un air malicieux et David le fixa bouche bée pendant quelques instants, avant de bafouiller et de se retourner vers Wes pour se plaindre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce ce que tu vas me demander de faire ? »

Blaine revint à Kurt et profita d'un moment d'intimité pour prendre la main de son petit-ami et la serrer doucement, appréciant le léger rougissement qui lui monta aux joues à ce geste.

« Je vais y réfléchir penserai et te dirai plus tard », dit Blaine. « Il est temps de faire une pause maintenant de toute façon- WES ! Tu as raté la sortie. ENCORE ! »

* * *

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,"_

Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un sourire avant que Blaine ne reporte son attention sur son instrument, grattant sa guitare. Jusque-là, Wes et David avaient réussi à le convaincre de chanter _I'll Make A Man Out Of You _(chanson au cours de laquelle ils avaient tous les deux jeté des regards suggestifs à Kurt qui les avait calmement ignorer), _Silly Love Songs_ (où ils s'étaient tous joints au chœur) et maintenant _Teenage Dream_. Kurt n'était pas aveugle… en tout cas, plus maintenant. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative peu judicieuse de provoquer une épiphanie chez les deux garçons et de leur faire admettre leurs sentiments.

_Ils vont être verts quand ils sauront_. Kurt repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Blaine, à propos du fait de dire ou non à Wes et David qu'ils sortaient maintenant ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux rapidement tombés d'accord sur le fait que tant que même si ça partait d'un bon sentiment, aucun des garçons ne méritait encore de le savoir et qu'ils le découvriraient bien tous seuls. Alors Kurt restait simplement assis là et permettait à son petit-ami de lui chanter la sérénade, appréciant le moment.

"_Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

Blaine finit la chanson et posa sa guitare avant que Wes et David ne puissent lui demander quoique ce soit d'autre. « Retournons à la voiture, ok ? Nous sommes à trois heures de Dalton et j'aimerais me doucher bientôt. »

Kurt sauta sur ses pieds avec impatience. « Douche ! Allez, on y va, c'est parti ! » Il tira David sur ses pieds et lui mit les clés dans les mains, ignorant le ricanement de son petit-ami. Les quatre garçons rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et retournèrent à la voiture, Kurt et Blaine réinvestissant la banquette arrière alors que Wes et David recommençaient à se disputer au sujet de la musique. Comme ils ne regardaient pas, Blaine se pencha et posa un baiser sur la joue de Kurt, reprenant rapidement sa place initiale. Kurt sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et tourna la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

« Ça va, Kurt ? »

Blaine, qui somnolait contre la vitre, se redressa à ces mots. Il tourna le regard vers son petit-ami qui massait son épaule et grimaçait.

« Ouais, ça va. Je me suis juste endormi dans une mauvaise position. »

« Tu veux un massage ? » Blaine avait vu l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Kurt et les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de les avoir prononcés. Les yeux de Kurt captèrent les siens et il allait refuser quand la voiture roula sur une bosse. Son épaule heurta la vitre, lui soutirant un gémissement de douleur.

« Okay, merci. »

Kurt bougea pour faire face à la vitre. Blaine détacha sa ceinture et avança sur le siège du milieu. Il hésita une seconde avant de gentiment se glisser sous son col et de placer ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt.

_Comment peut-il avoir la peau si douce ?_ Les mains de Blaine restèrent immobiles une seconde, appréciant la peau de Kurt sous ses doigts, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il devait faire et de commencer à masser ses épaules. « C'est bon ? »

« Mm. » Kurt soupira devant lui, penchant la tête. « Merveilleux. »

Blaine sourit, continuant de masser les épaules du plus jeune alors qu'il se détendait, se laissant aller contre lui. Après quelques instants, Blaine stoppa ses mouvements, laissant ses mains reposer sur les épaules de Kurt. Ce dernier soupira de contentement, puis se tourna pour lui faire face.

« C'était super, merci- »

Kurt se figea. Blaine sut que la même pensée traversait leurs deux esprits. _Ses lèvres sont si proches…_

« Tu sais, tu dois encore me donner un gage. » Les lèvres de Kurt bougèrent à peine alors qu'il chuchotait mais Blaine en capta chaque mouvement. Ça lui prit quelques instants avant de réaliser ce que Kurt venait de dire mais un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il comprit.

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Avec plaisir », murmura Kurt avant de se pencher en avant.

Les yeux de Blaine papillonnèrent avant de se fermer alors qu'il se perdait dans la sensation des lèvres de Kurt contre les siennes. Il sentit les bras de Kurt s'enrouler autour de son cou et leva une main pour toucher sa joue. Kurt approfondit légèrement le baiser et Blaine lui répondit, faisant glisser sa main libre sur la taille de Kurt.

Blaine fut le premier à se rappeler où ils se trouvaient, rompant le baiser à contrecœur quand il réalisa que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Il lança un dernier regard à Kurt avant de se tourner pour faire face à des Wes et David tout sourire, levant un index en signe d'avertissement.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt, de retour à Dalton, à parader en disant à tout le monde que c'est grâce à vous que nous sommes ensemble. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à parler de ce moment à qui que ce soit. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le mettre sur Facebook- pose cet iPhone, maintenant, David. Si vous le faites, vous aurez des problèmes. David, tu sais que j'ai du dossier sur toi et, du coup, j'ai du dossier sur Wes aussi. Vous savez tous les deux de quoi je parle. Alors fermez la bouche, retournez-vous et soyez de bons garçons pendant le reste du voyage. Quand nous serons prêts, nous le dirons aux autres. »

Blaine se tourna avec stupéfaction vers son petit-ami qui fixait des Wes et David abasourdis d'un œil noir.

« Bien » dit David après quelques secondes de silence. « Mais je pense que nous méritons des remerciements pour vous avoir fait prendre conscience de l'attirance entre vous- C'EST ÇA ! Attirance ! »

Kurt applaudit. « Félicitation. Malheureusement, ou peut-être heureusement, Blaine m'a déjà donné un gage, mais je peux t'en faire un similaire, si tu veux. »

La tête de Blaine pivota d'un seul coup pour refaire face à son petit-ami alors que David répondait d'une voix étranglée « Non, ça va. Je vais juste- » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se tourna pour reprendre la route.

Blaine haussa un sourcil et Kurt se pencha pour lui chuchoter « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'aurais pas fait », avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Blaine sourit parce qu'_on peut le faire quand on veut_ et prit la main de son petit-ami, la caressant gentiment du pouce. Le panneau de Westerville apparut et Blaine soupira de soulagement en pensant à la douche qui l'attendait à Dalton. _Quel voyage ça a été_, pensa-t-il tranquillement.

« Oh, Wes, David. » Blaine capta l'attention des garçons à l'avant. « Merci. »

* * *

_Notes de la traductrice :_

_(1) Pour pouvoir coller à la suite de l'histoire, j'ai dû modifier la lettre initiale et la réponse qui a suivie. Voici la version originale :_

_"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with O!"_

_"Wesley, I swear if it's orange again -"_

_"Obvious. And oblivious[…]"_

_(2) Dairy Queen est une chaîne de restauration rapide américaine._

_(3) Dans la version originale, Kurt s'écrie : "Ooh, Zebra Crossing! Does that mean I win?". En français, on traduirait cela par un « Ooh, un passage piéton ! » mais, heureusement, on utilise aussi le terme « zébra » pour désigner toutes bandes blanches de marquage sur les routes, d'où la traduction._

* * *

**Prompt** : _Dans une voiture_

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau baiser !_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	16. Prompt 228 : Cicatrices

_Ce baiser est un peu moins léger que les autres, mais tout aussi beau, je pense._

_Merci aux anonymes Aliice, Em et Klaine-Songs._

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**228 - Cicatrices**

**-o-**

Blaine aimait être un étudiant de l'académie Dalton.

Bien sûr, tout le monde savait cela. D'une certaine façon, sans que les détails aient filtrés, les gens avaient compris que Blaine avait été persécuté dans son ancienne école et que la raison pour laquelle il était venu à Dalton était sa politique de tolérance zéro. Même sans ça, il était évident que Blaine aimait Dalton- il parlait souvent aux autres des merveilleuses expériences qu'il faisait à l'école, rejoignait avec enthousiasme les activités périscolaires et était fier de son uniforme et du code vestimentaire. Blaine aimait aussi l'uniforme. Bien conçu, assez confortable pour travailler, et avec un blazer à tomber. Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien à a mode, cela marchait très bien pour lui.

Mais la principale raison pour laquelle Blaine aimait le blazer était parce qu'il avait de longues manches. Et de longues manches permettaient de cacher.

Si la véritable raison du transfert de Blaine venait à être connue, Blaine savait que plus personne ne le regarderait de la même manière. Ici se tenait le soliste des Warblers, l'homosexuel assumé et fier le type qui s'entendait avec tout le monde…tout ça viendrait s'écrouler à ses pieds si les gens apprenaient ses secrets. Les scarifications, la dépression, les pensées suicidaires- tout ça le détruirait. Blaine le savait, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre que cela arrive.

Alors il se cachait. Il se cachait derrière son uniforme, il se cachait derrière sa popularité, il se cachait derrière ce visage souriant que tout le monde voyait chaque jour. Oh, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était _pas_ heureux- après tout il était à Dalton et tout ici était génial. Mais il y avait certainement plus en lui qu'il ne se sentait confortable de laisser paraitre, des choses qui effaceraient ce sourire de son visage si jamais _ils_ le découvraient.

Et il pourrait vivre de cette manière pendant longtemps. Avoir Jeff comme camarade de chambre aidait puisque comme lui se douchait le soir et Jeff le matin, Blaine savait qu'il avait toujours le temps de se changer sans risque de se faire prendre. Personne ne le harcelait à propos de son passé, personne ne disait rien qui puisse faire remonter les vieilles blessures. Et si quelqu'un découvrait son secret, il pouvait juste sortir une excuse – vestiges de son harcèlement pour les plus anciennes, et griffures de chat ou accidents de football pour les plus récentes- et ils l'auraient acceptée, parce que les gens lui faisaient confiance ici. La vie était aussi belle qu'elle pouvait l'être pour un adepte de l'automutilation en rémission.

Et puis Kurt était arrivé.

Si Blaine avait su ce jour-là que se retourner dans les escaliers pour aider le garçon risquerait de dévoiler son secret, il pouvait dire en toute honnêteté qu'il aurait continué sa route. Oui il aurait perdu un ami extraordinaire, mais il aurait gardé son intimité et sa réputation intactes, et c'était ce qui comptait à ce moment-là. Mais à l'époque, il s'agissait juste d'un autre garçon avec trop de tristesse dans ces yeux, quelqu'un à qui Blaine pouvait s'identifier et comprendre et peut-être même _aider_. Aider ce gamin comme il aurait voulu être aidé, et peut-être qu'il pourrait cicatriser quelques unes de ses blessures aussi.

Alors il se lia d'amitié avec Kurt, devint une sorte de mentor pour le garçon, et, lentement, l'aida à guérir des horribles harcèlements et maltraitances qu'il avait reçus dans son ancienne école. Tout en tombant doucement amoureux de ce même garçon. Et une fois que Kurt fut de nouveau fort, Blaine se retrouva sans savoir quoi faire. Kurt n'avait plus besoin de lui, Kurt était plus fort qu'_il_ ne l'était…et Kurt devenait trop proche.

Cela n'aidait pas que Blaine se retrouvait de nouveau à se mutiler. Ce n'était pas chaque jour comme par le passé, mais toutes les deux semaines, la pression et la tentation montaient et il s'abandonnait de nouveau à son ancien vice. Il savait que si quelqu'un découvrait _ça_, les choses seraient encore plus foutues que s'ils apprenaient pour son passé.

Donc, même si Blaine ne voulait vraiment pas le faire, il commença à prendre de la distance.

Kurt ne le remarqua pas au début. Ils allaient toujours prendre un café environ une fois par semaine et parlaient de n'importe quel sujet qui venait, mais Blaine n'était pas toujours libre pendant le déjeuner, préférant se cacher à la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas toujours disponible après l'école, occupé avec des devoirs. Les weekends avaient toujours été hors de l'équation de toute façon, car Kurt retournait à Lima. Et doucement, Blaine espaça leurs rendez-vous café jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en aient plus eu depuis un mois.

Et maintenant, il semblait que Kurt l'ait remarqué, si la manière dont le garçon était apparu à l'improviste à sa porte signifiait quoi que ce soit.

-Blaine ? Kurt fit une pause et échangea un regard avec Jeff.

Le garçon blond disparut immédiatement de la pièce et Blaine réalisa qu'ils avaient planifié cela.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Se détestant intérieurement, Blaine fit un geste vers son manuel.

-En fait je suis un peu occupé maintenant Kurt. Tu peux peut-être revenir plus tard ?

Il s'était déjà préparé au regard découragé de Kurt (celui qui brisait son cœur à chaque fois) et à le voir acquiescer et partir. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas préparé, c'était de voir Kurt fermer la porte d'un coup de pied derrière lui et croiser les bras.

-Pas cette fois. Pas encore.

Il traversa la chambre et s'assit au bord du lit de Jeff, faisant face à Blaine.

-Tu as utilisé cette excuse trop de fois avec moi pour que je ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passait.

Blaine soupira, sachant parfaitement que c'était vrai. Kurt était intelligent, bien sûr qu'il allait finalement s'en rendre compte.

-Bien. Que puis-je faire pour toi dans ce cas ?

-Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal.

Blaine cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Excuse-moi ?

Kurt roula des yeux, mais Blaine put voir l'étincelle vacillante de l'incertitude.

-Blaine, tu me repousses depuis des semaines. Au début je pensais que ce que tu me disais était vrai, que tu étais juste occupé avec des devoirs et tout ça. Mais j'ai parlé avec Jeff et il dit que tu n'étudies presque jamais et que tu n'as aucun problème avec tes matières comme tu me l'as laissé croire. Donc je sais qu'il y a autre chose, et je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Kurt, Je…Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles-

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, l'interrompit Kurt d'une voix basse et acerbe. Ecoute, j'ai compris, ok ? Tu t'es senti désolé pour moi quand je suis arrivé ici au début donc tu as senti que c'était ton…_devoir_ de m'aider. Entre gays et tout ça. Et maintenant que je m'y suis fait, tu ne veux pas d'un boulet comme moi. Je comprends. J'aurais juste souhaité que tu me le dises _avant_ que je ne passe pour un idiot en essayant de devenir ton ami alors que clairement, tu ne le voulais pas.

_Et merde._

-Kurt, non, ce n'est pas _du tout_ ça.

Blaine mit toute la sincérité qu'il put dans ses mots, de sorte que Kurt le croie.

-J'aime être ton ami, je le jure. Tu es une personne extraordinaire et je suis désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression que tu étais juste quelqu'un qui me rabaissait parce que tu ne l'es _pas_. J'ai juste…

Il se coupa, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres explications que la vérité. Et la vérité ne sortirait pas, peu importe à quel point il commençait à suspecter d'être amoureux du garçon assis en face de lui.

-Blaine…

Kurt fit un geste pour prendre son bras mais Blaine le retira instinctivement d'un coup sec, ses doigts se resserrant sur les poignets de ses manches nerveusement. Kurt sembla blessé pendant une seconde avant qu'une expression songeuse ne traverse son visage.

-Ok, tu sais quoi ? Que dis-tu d'aller prendre un café demain et de me prouver que tu veux bien de moi ?

Blaine savait qu'il était coincé, donc il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

-Ça m'a l'air bien. Où veux-tu aller ?

Kurt était déjà debout.

-Je passerais te prendre après ton dernier cours. Je connais un bon endroit.

Il lui offrit un rapide signe de la main avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Blaine cligner des yeux de surprise derrière lui, essayant encore de comprendre le sens du soudain changement d'humeur de Kurt.

_Aurait-il… ?_

Blaine refusa de se laisser penser cela. Il avait travaillé _tellement_ dur pour garder ses secrets cachés et si Kurt les découvrait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Il retourna donc à ses devoirs et espéra le meilleur pour le jour suivant.

-o-

Comme promis, Kurt passa le prendre directement après son dernier cours, le guidant jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Alors, où allons-nous ? demanda Blaine, essayant de garder son attitude joviale habituelle en place.

-En vérité, à Lima. Je sais que ça fait loin. Kurt écarta ses questions. Mais on est vendredi. S'il se fait trop tard tu pourras simplement dormir chez moi.

Ignorant le léger frisson de plaisir qui le traversa à l'idée de passer la nuit chez Kurt, Blaine sourit, acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est bon pour moi. Alors, comment était ta journée ?

Le voyage en voiture se passa dans une confortable ambiance conversations légères. Blaine réalisa qu'il avait beaucoup à rattraper puisqu'il avait, à des fins pratiques, ignoré Kurt ce dernier mois. Apparemment McKinley travaillait dur pour les battre aux Régionales et Kurt ressentait la pression de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec ses amis autant que d'habitude. Ça n'avait rien de personnel, insistait-il, juste le fait qu'ils puissent dévoiler par inadvertance les secrets de leurs groupes respectifs lors d'une conversation anodine.

Bien sûr, ce seul fait rendit Blaine encore plus gêné de ce qu'il avait fait. Après que Kurt ait quitté sa chambre, Blaine avait eu près d'une heure seul avant que Jeff ne revienne. Pendant ce temps-là, ses révisions n'avaient duré qu'environ cinq minutes avant que ses pensées ne reviennent sur l'expression de Kurt, la façon dont Kurt avait pensé qu'_il_ était celui qui avait fait quelque chose de mal…et la culpabilité avait complètement submergé Blaine. _Tu es celui qui s'est planté_, le harcelait la voix, _tu es celui qui mérite d'être blessé._

Il avait donc attrapé le cutter qu'il gardait innocemment dans son pot à crayons, s'était éclipsé dans la salle de bain, avait mis en marche la douche au maximum et s'était coupé. Ce n'était qu'une seule fois et pas particulièrement profond, mais ça l'avait aidé à éclaircir son esprit.

-Blaine ?

Secouant la tête, Blaine se retourna vers Kurt avec son plus beau sourire en place.

-Je suis désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

-Nous y sommes.

Kurt désigna quelque chose par la fenêtre et Blaine se tourna, avant de se retourner immédiatement vers Kurt, confus.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas un café, dit-il presque timidement. Mais nous avons une machine à café et je préférerais éviter la foule cet après midi.

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à la maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient garés.

-Ta maison, je présume ?

Au hochement de tête de Kurt, il haussa les épaules.

-Ça marche pour moi. Vais-je avoir l'occasion de voir ta famille ?

Kurt était déjà hors de la voiture donc Blaine dû le rattraper avant d'entendre sa réponse.

-Non. Carole et mon père sont au travail et je crois que Finn est au foot.

Tandis que Kurt déverrouillait la porte, Blaine fronça les sourcils. _Donc, Kurt et moi, seuls dans sa maison ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais les choses sont si agitées à Dalton en ce moment que je voulais juste un peu de temps loin de tout cette foule. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise, on peut toujours aller au Lima Bean.

-Non, non c'est bon.

Blaine suivit Kurt dans la maison où il fut dirigé vers le salon et reçut l'ordre de s'asseoir. Alors que Kurt entrait dans la cuisine, Blaine examina la pièce, remarquant la décoration de bon goût qui devait être le fait de Kurt et essayant de ne pas laisser le fait qu'il soit assis dans la maison de son béguin l'atteindre.

Kurt revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du café, que Blaine prit avec grand plaisir. Dans sa tentative pour éviter Kurt, il avait dû sacrifier ses propres escapades café ce qui avait été de mauvais augure pour son addiction à la caféine.

-C'est génial, merci.

Kurt acquiesça, buvant une gorgée de son propre café avant de le poser sur la table.

-Donc, j'ai réfléchi.

Le frisson qui parcourut le dos de Blaine à ces mots était inattendu, spécialement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire où Kurt voulait mener cette conversation. Son côté optimiste essaya immédiatement de lui dire que Kurt admettait avoir des sentiments de même nature que les siens, mais tandis que Kurt continuait, cet espoir mourut.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit hier à propos du fait que le problème ne vienne pas de moi. Au fait que je ne sois pas la raison pour laquelle tu t'éloignais. C'est toujours vrai ?

Blaine acquiesça.

-Ouais, dit-il doucement, priant pour que Kurt ne lui demande pas de développer.

-Ouais. Donc après je me suis demandé quoi d'autre pouvait faire s'éloigner une personne comme ça. Et j'ai compris que si ce n'était pas moi, ce devait donc être toi.

Blaine posa doucement sa tasse de café sur la table, essayant de penser à quelque chose rapidement. Kurt attendait, voulant clairement entendre ce que Blaine avait à dire.

-Et bien, commença Blaine, son esprit bourdonnant frénétiquement. Je veux dire, les choses sont stressantes, tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce n'était peut-être pas les devoirs, mais nous avons les Régionales qui arrivent et…et toutes ces choses, finit-il lamentablement, espérant juste que ce soit assez.

Pendant une seconde, il crut que ça l'était. Puis Kurt secoua la tête et, en une phrase, détruisit potentiellement la vie de Blaine.

-Blaine, j'ai besoin que tu remontes tes manches.

_Non_…

Blaine offrit à Kurt son expression la plus confuse, son esprit travaillant frénétiquement pour trouver une excuse plausible, ou une manière de faire stopper cette entière conversation dans la seconde.

-Je ne comprends pas Kurt. Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

Kurt haussa simplement un sourcil.

-J'attends Blaine.

-Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin que je relève mes manches ? Blaine commençait à paniquer mais jusqu'à présent réussissait bien à ne pas le laisser paraitre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait chaud ici, en fait il fait même un peu froid. Donc je préférerais…

-Blaine, si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais.

La voix de Kurt était calme, mais l'effet fut aussi efficace que s'il lui avait crié au visage, et Blaine savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option. Prenant autant de temps qu'il le pouvait, il déboutonna les manches de son blazer, enlevant l'épais vêtement de ses épaules avant de prendre une grande inspiration. _Tu pourrais toujours t'enfuir_, se dit-il, avant de se rappeler que Kurt l'avait conduit jusque Lima et que marcher jusqu'à Dalton n'était probablement pas la meilleure des idées. Mais à ce moment-là, il aurait donné presque n'importe quoi pour garder son secret, pour éviter le jugement des gens…

Sauf que Kurt était toujours en train de le regarder, en attente. Et Blaine réalisa qu'il _devait_ déjà savoir, et que pourtant il n'y avait pas de jugement dans ses yeux. Donc, pour la première fois en quatre ans, Blaine releva ses manches et dénuda ses bras couverts de cicatrices.

Le regard de Kurt soutint le sien pendant une seconde avant de descendre sur ses bras. Inconsciemment, Blaine regarda aussi, ses yeux embrassant chaque cicatrice et se souvenant des histoires derrière elles. Chaque moquerie, bousculade contre un casier, rejet et raclée était écrit dans les lignes pâles sur sa peau pour toujours. Mais le pire aux yeux de Blaine était la coupure la plus fraîche de la nuit précédente, se moquant pratiquement de lui et montrant clairement à Kurt que ce n'était pas un problème du passé. Ça arrivait toujours, et Blaine était toujours un raté.

Il ne pouvait pas relever la tête, ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rencontrer de nouveau ces yeux qui _devaient_ le juger maintenant. Maintenant que Kurt avait vu ça par lui-même, il ne pourrait plus voir Blaine de la même façon. Il n'y avait pas moyen. Et c'était ce qu'il avait le plus craint –non pas que cela puisse lui faire perdre sa place, mais que les gens le voient différemment. Il ne serait plus juste Blaine. Il serait « Blaine l'Emo » ou « Blaine le Scarifié» ou…

-Blaine

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais c'était de relever les yeux, fixer ceux de Kurt qui étaient…pleins de larmes ?

-Je peux ?

Kurt fit mine de prendre la main de Blaine et il hocha la tête. Puis les mains de Kurt serrèrent les siennes, ses pouces glissant légèrement au dessus de la peau intacte à la base de ses paumes.

-Blaine, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que Blaine perde son aplomb et que des années de larmes surgissent. Il fut dans les bras de Kurt en un instant, des mains traçant des cercles dans son dos de façon rassurante. Tandis qu'il pleurait tout son saoul, les mots n'arrêtaient pas de repasser dans sa tête.-_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit_ _?_

-Je – Je ne l'ai dit à personne, chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée dans l'épaule de Kurt. Je ne pouvais pas. Ça allait détruire tout ce pourquoi je me bats.

Lorsque sa respiration se calma enfin suffisamment, Kurt s'écarta, ses propres yeux rouges.

- Racontes-moi, dit-il calmement, prenant de nouveau les mains de Blaine dans les siennes.

Et Blaine le fit. Durant l'heure qui suivit, il partagea toutes les histoires de son passé qu'il n'avait jamais racontées à un autre – le harcèlement que Kurt connaissait si bien lui-même, mais aussi l'indifférence de ses parents et ce qui l'avait poussé à se couper.

-C'était comme s'ils ne me remarquaient jamais, ou ne se souciaient jamais de moi. Donc j'ai pensé que si j'essayais quelque chose de drastique, ils allaient le remarquer. Mais non…et puis je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Ça faisait trop de bien.

Blaine soupira d'une voix brisée.

-C'est ma délivrance quand chanter ne suffit plus. Et j'ai continué de plus en plus profond et ça devenait de pire en pire

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Murmura doucement Kurt.

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées et étaient restées ainsi tout le temps, Blaine prenant dans ce geste un immense réconfort.

-Je sais que tu le fais toujours mais il me semble que tu vas mieux.

Blaine hocha la tête lentement.

-Je crois que oui. Venir à Dalton a aidé, m'éloigner du harcèlement et recommencer. J'ai pu devenir qui je voulais, et si le hasard voulait que ce soit le soliste plein d'assurance des Warblers alors j'allais le prendre à deux mains. Je suis respecté là-bas, pas haï. Et je sais que je suis juste un imposteur-

-Tu ne l'es pas.

La voix de Kurt ne laissait pas de place pour la dénégation.

-Blaine. Il y a une différence entre mettre un masque et se créer une entière personnalité. Tu es toi maintenant, et tu es toujours Blaine. Oui, tu te caches parfois, mais on le fait tous, car nous avons tous peur de différentes choses.

Blaine ne put retenir un rire glacial.

-Excuse-moi mais, quand est-ce que tu n'es pas toi-même ?

Kurt haussa un sourcil mais heureusement ne s'offusqua pas.

-Quand je reste assis aux répétitions des Warblers et garde le sourire et prétends être d'accord avec le fait que tu reçoives tous les solos, par exemple. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te sentes mal, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, interprétant correctement les émotions de Blaine. Pas du tout. Je sais que le Conseil décide de ça. Mais le vrai Kurt Hummel aurait piqué une crise de diva d'un genre que les Warblers n'ont jamais vu, je peux te l'assurer.

Blaine s'autorisa un sourire à ces mots.

-Pourquoi donc tu ne le fais pas ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire dans cette situation, et parce que ça demande plus de force de faire partie de l'équipe. C'est le sacrifice que je fais.

Kurt pressa légèrement ses mains.

-Mais ce n'est pas de quoi nous parlons. Tu mets un masque parce que tu veux que les gens pensent que tu es courageux. As-tu déjà pensé qu'il serait encore plus brave _d'admettre_ tes faiblesses ?

Les mots heurtèrent Blaine durement.

-Tu veux dire, laisser les gens me voir comme ça ?

Il frissonna à cette pensée.

-Kurt, je ne pourrais pas.

-Pourquoi pas ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Du jugement.

Le mot glissa hors de sa bouche avant que Blaine ne puisse y penser, mais il savait que c'était la vérité.

-J'ai peur que tout le monde me voie comme quelqu'un dont on a pitié ou quelqu'un qui ne peut pas prendre soin de lui-même, alors que je ne suis _plus_ cette personne. Je craque toujours parfois, et je fais toujours des cauchemars, et oui je me mu-mutile toujours-

Et mon Dieu comme il haïssait ce mot.

-Mais je suis plus _fort_ désormais.

Inexplicablement, Kurt lui souriait.

-As-tu écouté ce que tu viens de dire ? Ces mots ne sont pas ceux d'un homme brisé, Blaine, ce sont les mots d'un _battant_. Et si les gens voyaient cette personne juste-là, ils ne pourraient pas te juger, ou du moins pas tes amis ou confrères Warblers. Car ils verraient ce que je vois : quelqu'un qui a été abattu par le passé, mais qui s'est ressaisi et continue de vivre.

Blaine secoua la tête, voulant nier ces mots. _Comment quiconque peut-il voir ça comme_ étant une manière de me ressaisir? Inconsciemment, il enleva une de ces mains de celles de Kurt, la passant légèrement au-dessus de la cicatrice la plus récente et grimaçant aux picotements ressentis. La main de Kurt couvrit la sienne instantanément, la retirant.

-Ne fais pas ça, dit-il doucement. Tu ne veux pas que ça s'infecte. Tu l'as soignée ?

-Ce n'est pas assez profond pour ça.

Kurt souleva légèrement son poignet, inspectant la coupure.

-Je me sentirais mieux si tu mettais quelque chose dessus, ou au moins si tu la bandais. Ça doit piquer.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, se relevant les yeux vers Kurt alors qu'une pensée le frappait.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? S'il te plait dis-moi que tu n'as pas… ?

Mais Kurt relevait déjà ses manches, révélant quelques cicatrices blanches. Blaine inspira brusquement, même si elles dataient clairement de bien longtemps en arrière.

-J'ai essayé seulement deux fois. La première dans un accès d'émotion, la seconde pour voir si ça aidait. Ça n'aidait pas.

-Kurt, murmura Blaine, peu sûr de savoir quoi dire.

Le fait que Kurt _comprenne_ d'où il venait rendait soudainement la découverte tellement plus pertinente. Kurt avait été à sa place et en était sorti. Ce n'avait peut-être pas été aussi considérable que ses propres batailles, mais Kurt _savait_. Et Kurt était toujours là, toujours assis avec lui, et Blaine était amoureux de lui. C'était les faits ici et maintenant, peut importait le reste.

-Quand j'ai vu ta réaction quand j'ai essayé de prendre ton bras la nuit dernière, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond en cause. Kurt rabaissa sa manche. J'ai fait quelques recherches, mais j'étais assez confiant dans mes conclusions.

Il hésita une seconde, sa main figée dans les airs.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Toujours, murmura Blaine, le mot venant à ses lèvres sans qu'il ait besoin d'y réfléchir.

Kurt acquiesça, soutenant son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de doucement abaisser ses doigts pour tracer les cicatrices au sommet de son bras.

Blaine prit une inspiration et Kurt s'arrêta immédiatement.

-C'est trop ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage, et Blaine secoua la tête.

C'était beaucoup, oui, mais Blaine s'était déjà sacrément exposé, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien continuer à dépasser ses limites. Les doigts de Kurt continuaient de parcourir les lignes, retraçant chaque cicatrice sur le bras droit de Blaine avant de passer au gauche. Blaine regarda en silence les doigts survoler son bras, éviter la coupure ouverte avant de finir sur sa main, que Kurt prit de nouveau.

-C'était courageux de ta part, murmura-t-il doucement, trouvant de nouveau le regard de Blaine.

-Je ne suis pas brave, dit Blaine obstinément. Ce n'est pas être courageux. Se tourner vers un couteau quand je prends peur n'est pas courageux, Kurt, c'est de la couardise. C'est moi étant incapable de parler de ce qui se passe ou de gérer ça correctement.

-C'est peut-être vrai, mais ce qui est courageux c'est de t'être ouvert à moi comme tu l'as fait. J'ai vu la peur dans tes yeux quand tu as réalisé que je savais, et honnêtement je pensais que tu allais fuir, que je t'avais poussé trop loin. Mais tu es resté.

Et avant que Blaine ne sache ce que Kurt était en train de faire, son bras fut levé et les lèvres de Kurt étaient pressées gentiment contre l'une de ses plus grandes cicatrices.

Cette fois, Blaine ne bougea même pas, sentant l'amour complet du geste se déverser sur lui. Il savait que Kurt l'acceptait complètement, peut-importe combien de fois il pourrait se planter dans le futur. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Blaine sut qu'il était prêt à se battre. Se battre contre les peurs qui l'avaient rabaissé si longtemps, se battre contre les masques qu'il se sentait toujours obligé de porter, et se battre contre l'addiction. Il était temps de vaincre cette chose.

-Je suis prêt, murmura-t-il.

Il n'élabora pas, et cela n'était pas nécessaire. Kurt comprenait, et il l'attirait déjà dans une étreinte, lui offrant silencieusement tout son soutien. Blaine savait qu'il en aurait besoin. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait autre chose qu'il avait besoin de faire. S'écartant alors de façon à ce qu'il puisse regarder de nouveau le visage de Kurt, Blaine prononça les mots qui étaient dans son esprit depuis des jours.

-Je t'aime.

Beaucoup diraient que c'était un mouvement audacieux, mais Blaine savait qu'il pouvait mieux gérer le rejet maintenant qu'à n'importe quel autre moment. Que Kurt l'aime romantiquement parlant ou non, Blaine savait que Kurt l'aimait toujours comme un ami. Ce fut donc une surprise quand Kurt, après un moment d'hésitation choquée, répondit avec un « Je t'aime aussi ».

-Et je vais me battre contre ça, continua Blaine après un moment de silence significatif. Je ne le laisserais plus avoir de pouvoir sur moi. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais un jour je serais libre et j'en serais fier. Et je vais être moi-même, parce que tu avais raison. C'est plus courageux d'être moi.

Avant qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait, les lèvres de Kurt étaient pressées doucement contre les siennes. Blaine répondit au baiser par pur instinct avant que son esprit ne reprenne le contrôle. Il voulait presque se reculer, dire que Kurt ne pouvait vouloir embrasser quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un de si perturbé. Puis il se souvint des cicatrices sur les bras de Kurt et de son regard et il sut que Kurt n'accepterait jamais cela de toute façon. _Et peut-être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose pour moi de l'avoir._

Kurt se retira un moment plus tard, ses yeux cherchant à s'assurer que Blaine allait bien.

-Et je vais t'aider, murmura-t-il. Par où veux-tu commencer ?

Blaine ravala ses peurs.

-Je connais l'endroit idéal.

-o-

- Je déclare désormais cette réunion des Warblers ouverte.

Wes frappa son marteau légèrement plus fort que d'habitude, portant toute l'attention sur lui. Si quelqu'un regardait d'assez près ou connaissait Wes aussi bien que Blaine, ils auraient vu la légère rougeur autour des ses yeux indiquant qu'il avait pleuré.

-Blaine a la parole aujourd'hui et il a quelque chose d'important à dire. Si quelqu'un essaye de prendre ça à la légère, je n'hésiterais pas à le jeter dehors. Et pas juste pour l'assemblée, ajouta-t-il. Hors des Warblers.

Wes fit un signe de tête dans sa direction et Blaine se leva, entrainant Kurt avec lui.

- Je dois dire la vérité, commença-t-il, avant de se trouver à court de mots. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Kurt qui serra sa main de manière entendue, et il sut quoi faire.

Sous les yeux attentifs de tous les Warblers présents, Blaine relâcha la main de Kurt, défit son blazer et le laissa glisser de ses épaules, révélant une chemise à manches courtes dessous, ses avant-bras complètement nus.

Le silence stupéfait résonna dans la pièce et Blaine refusa de rencontrer le regard de quiconque, ne désirant pas y voir le jugement. Ce fut seulement lorsque la première paire de bras fut autour de son cou qu'il releva les yeux, surpris.

-Tu es toujours Blaine, dit doucement Jeff dans le silence de la pièce. Rien ne change ça à nos yeux.

Et avec ça, les vannes s'ouvrirent. Tous les Warblers se levèrent, se dirigeant vers l'avant de la pièce pour prendre Blaine dans une étreinte de groupe. Il ne put retenir ses larmes tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui, n'y voyant pas la moindre trace du jugement dont il avait eu si longtemps peur.

Le doux coup du marteau attira de nouveau l'attention de tous, mais personne ne bougea pour aller s'asseoir.

-Juste une chose en plus, annonça Wes. Qui est pour que Blaine reste notre soliste ?

Blaine fut la seule personne qui ne leva pas la main, ce qui changea rapidement quand Kurt la leva pour lui. Blaine se tourna vers lui, essayant de lui offrir silencieusement tous les mercis du monde pour ce qu'il avait fait. Kurt se contenta de lui sourire, se penchant pour l'embrasser légèrement sur la joue.

-Je suis si fier de toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Il faudra t-y faire, Blaine, dit Wes, abandonnant son marteau et rejoignant le reste du groupe. On t'aime.

Et alors que le reste du groupe approuvait, Blaine ne put en douter. Et avec tout cet amour l'entourant, il savait qu'il pourrait se battre. Il pourrait se battre, et il gagnerait.

* * *

**Prompt** : _Blaine a un secret. Ces cicatrices ne viennent vraiment pas d'un accident de vélo, et les nouvelles ne viennent pas d'avoir jouer avec un chat. Kurt devine ce qu'il se passe, car il a de vieille cicatrices, lui-aussi._

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	17. Prompt 213 : Eté

_Un nouveau baiser tout chaud, un !_

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Wyny et corrigé par Pich'._

* * *

**Prompt 213 : Eté**

**-o-**

« Le lac. »

Le ton de Kurt était tiède – chose qui, réalisa-t-il plus tard, aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de n'importe qui le connaissant et Blaine en faisait définitivement partie, au sommet de cette liste en fait – mais Blaine continua à lui sourire joyeusement, hochant la tête.

« Ouais, c'est à peine à, comme, quinze minutes d'ici en voiture et je me suis dit que ce serait un bon moyen de se rafraichir. »

Depuis la cuisine, Finn ricanait.

« Bonne chance, mec. On essaie de faire venir Kurt au lac ou même dans la piscine de Quinn tous les étés et il refuse. Un truc en rapport avec sa peau et… »

Finn eut un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« …tu vois. Les trucs habituels dont il se plaint.

-Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi je ne suis pas exalté par ta charmante compagnie. »

Kurt croisa les bras plus fermement contre sa poitrine, lançant un regard furieux vers son demi-frère.

« Avec Blaine, il se peut que ça soit amusant, reprit-il, mais –

-Génial ! s'exclama soudainement Blaine, rayonnant. Est-ce que tu as un panier à pique-nique ? La nourriture est toujours affreusement chère là-bas et –

-Wow, wow, wow ! coupa rapidement Kurt, levant les mains. Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent tant qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Seul Kurt pouvait y détecter la lueur de malice, sachant exactement ce qui allait venir.

« Mais _Kurt_ ! gémit-il avec une moue théâtrale.

-Oh mon Dieu ! grogna Kurt en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Tu es un vrai chiot, ajouta-t-il avant de soupirer. Très bien. »

Et peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout, réalisa-t-il soudain. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils étaient en vacances d'été, ils n'avaient pas réussi à passer ne serait-ce que deux secondes seuls tous les deux. Kurt avait cru que la période scolaire était infernale avec ces gens constamment autour d'eux, débarquant à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient un moment tranquille ou demandant tout le temps à trainer avec eux (et puis il y avait eu les lycées séparés, une nouvelle bataille pour trouver du temps libre ensemble), mais l'été ?

L'été était pire. Tout le monde voulait trainer en permanence, se comportant comme s'ils n'allaient pas se voir tous les jours l'année scolaire suivante et que chaque seconde comptait. A cause des règles de leurs parents respectifs interdisant qu'ils restent seuls chez l'un d'eux, Kurt et Blaine finissaient toujours chez Kurt, où Finn rodait au prétexte de vouloir "trainer", ne réalisant pas qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être dans la même pièce qu'eux en permanence et qu'ils n'allaient pas se sauter dessus comme des sauvages à la seconde où il tournerait le dos.

Honnêtement, avec toutes les interruptions et interférences de leurs amis, ils n'avaient même pas encore échangé leur premier baiser. Tout ce que Kurt voulait c'était un peu d'intimité pour que cette première qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux depuis un moment maintenant (comme révélé au téléphone et lors de leurs rendez-vous Skype) puisse arriver.

Ce n'était pas facile du tout pour eux. Leur premier baiser – et tous ceux qui suivraient – devait être privé. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser pour se dire bonsoir devant un restaurant ou au cinéma comme Finn et Rachel. Et la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient était que ce moment soit ruiné par quelqu'un débarquant et les interrompant.

Alors maintenant que Kurt y réfléchissait, cette idée d'aller une journée au lac où, non, ils ne seraient pas seuls, mais où ils pourraient s'arranger pour l'être, était assez tentante pour qu'il puisse ignorer l'imminent coup de soleil et l'intense rituel d'hydratation de la peau qui allait devoir suivre pour réparer les dommages.

Blaine semblait l'avoir réalisé aussi et le sourire qu'ils échangèrent était naturel mais aussi un peu optimiste, encourageant, audacieux même –

« Hé, on descend au lac pour la journée, tu veux venir ? »

Leurs deux têtes se tournèrent d'un coup vers Finn, au téléphone, acquiesçant à quelque chose.

« Et bien amène-les ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit, et dis aux filles d'amener leurs copains, on va en faire un truc entre New Direction ! Ok, on se voit là-bas, ajouta-t-il après un silence. Je t'aime. »

Il lâcha son téléphone sur la table et leur sourit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on emmène pour le déjeuner ? »

Son expression surprise aux deux grognements qui l'accueillirent fit sourire Kurt. Presque.

-o-

C'était assez marrant, dut admettre Kurt avec réticence.

Après un trajet un peu délicat pendant lequel Finn avait insisté pour les accompagner dans la voiture de Blaine avant de saouler ce dernier avec une conversation sur le football, ils avaient été chaudement accueillis par les membres des New Directions qui avaient pu les rejoindre. Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu amer, surtout quand il vit Rachel pratiquement sauter dans les bras de Finn, l'embrassant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine. Quinn aussi avait l'air de souhaiter être n'importe où ailleurs donc Kurt profita de ce moment pour la saluer haut et fort, tractant Blaine derrière lui.

Mais après que les salutations furent échangées, tout le monde voulut aller dans l'eau. Et Kurt n'était juste pas du tout partant pour ça.

« Sérieusement ? demanda Quinn en finissant d'appliquer sa crème solaire. L'eau à l'air fantastique.

-Pas intéressé.

-Mec, on a droit au même truc chaque année, remarqua Puck, déjà torse nu comme tous les autres gars hétéros, et clairement prêt à sauter dans le lac. Arrête de lutter et vient dans l'eau. »

Heureusement, Blaine s'interposa – au sens propre comme au figuré.

« Et si vous partiez tous devant ? On vous rejoint. »

Personne ne semblait déterminé à rester, Finn leur lançant seulement un regard fraternel protecteur avant de se joindre aux autres. Kurt s'assit sur sa serviette avec soulagement.

« J'ai crû qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire cette fois. Je suis content que tu aies le tact de ne pas insister, maintenant je peux –

-Oh, tu iras dans l'eau. »

Kurt releva lentement ses lunettes de soleil, espérant que Blaine changerait d'avis entre temps.

Ce qui n'arriva pas.

« Il me semble bien qu'en tant que petit-ami tu es censé être de mon côté et me soutenir dans mes décisions. Et ma décision est de ne pas aller dans l'eau. »

Blaine le regardait en souriant, clairement inflexible.

« Pourquoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller dans l'eau ? »

Il était assez facile de répondre à cette question et Kurt lui sortit la réponse standard.

« Parce que le chlore va faire des ravages sur ma peau et ruiner ma coiffure. »

Blaine hocha la tête, s'agenouillant à son niveau.

« Les pizzas sont supposées avoir le même effet et pourtant tu cèdes et en manges avec moi fréquemment, et pour information je n'ai jamais vu le moindre défaut sur ta peau, jamais. J'ai aussi déjà vu tes cheveux au réveil, donc ça ne doit pas être si affreux que ça. Essaie encore, et la vraie raison cette fois s'il te plait. »

Kurt n'aurait jamais dû laisser quiconque prendre tant de place dans son cœur.

Il soupira. Finalement, assez bas pour que peut-être Blaine ne puisse entendre – mais naturellement il pouvait – il lui expliqua.

« Je ne veux pas retirer mon t-shirt. »

Blaine resta silencieux un long moment.

« Pourtant tu es magnifique, dit-il, la confusion évidente dans sa voix. Pourquoi ?

-Je suis doué pour me cacher derrière mes vêtements, avoua Kurt avec réticence. Si les gens les regardent, ils ne me regardent pas moi. Ils ne voient pas le manque de tonus et de muscles, le fait que je suis trop pale et –

-Arrête ça tout de suite. »

Blaine avait vraiment un ton blessé et Kurt releva les yeux, surpris.

« Je t'ai dit, quand on s'est mis ensemble, que je ne laisserais personne faire de remarques désagréables qui te blessent sans réagir, et ça inclut toi-même.

-Blaine-

-Non, Kurt. Je sais que tu n'es peut-être pas d'accord avec moi pour l'instant, mais tu dois savoir deux choses. De un, je t'aime pour bien plus que ton apparence extérieure, bien plus que tes vêtements ou ta coiffure ou quoi que ce soit de ce style. J'aime ce qu'il y a là. »

Il plaça doucement une main contre la poitrine de Kurt, un touché délicat mais chargé d'émotions.

« Et de deux, je pense que toute partie de toi est belle parce que c'est toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sans t-shirt, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas possible que tu sois laid, Kurt. Je – qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kurt repoussa gentiment la main de Blaine de sa poitrine, croisant les bras sur le bas de son torse et retirant son t-shirt en un mouvement rapide. Au lieu de détourner les yeux avec honte comme il pensait qu'il l'aurait fait, il maintint le contact avec Blaine, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il y avait un gros potentiel pour que l'instant soit maladroit ou forcé et Kurt espérait juste que Blaine trouve la bonne chose à dire sans quoi il remettrait son t-shirt et partirait.

« Je t'interdis carrément de reporter un t-shirt de ta vie. »

Une seconde de silence passa puis Kurt éclata de rire.

« Tu es tellement attachant, laissa-t-il finalement échapper et Blaine sourit. Maintenant, il me semble que tu es le seul qui porte encore un t-shirt et si ta prochaine mission est de m'amener dans l'eau, ça ne va sans doute pas aider. »

Et vraiment ça aurait dû le préparer pour ce qui allait suivre, mais à la place Kurt se retrouva simplement à souhaiter avoir gardé ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez pour ne pas fixer ouvertement le torse nu de son petit-ami.

« Je, uh, um –

-_Je uh, um_, se moqua Blaine, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Même réaction, je t'assure. Maintenant viens, je sais que tu es en train de bouillir et l'eau est fantastique, je te le jure.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien, » contra Kurt sans grande verve, attrapant la crème solaire et commençant à se l'appliquer.

Blaine rigola, tendant le bras vers le tube de crème.

« Je viens ici assez souvent pour que ce soit ma troisième maison, » expliqua-t-il avant de faire gentiment pivoter Kurt par les épaules et de commencer à étaler de la crème sur son dos.

Kurt ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur la soudaine intimité de cette position parce que ça – et il se pourrait qu'il ne l'admette jamais – c'était une autre raison pour laquelle il avait été réticent à propos du lac et des activités d'été. Tous les autres avaient eu quelqu'un avec qui les partager alors que lui était seul, quelqu'un avec qui nager et s'étendre au soleil et se passer mutuellement de la crème solaire sur le dos.

Juste comme Blaine le faisait pour lui à cet instant.

Luttant avec ses émotions, il revint à l'instant présent.

« Troisième maison ?

-La tienne étant la deuxième, bien sûr, » expliqua-t-il, et Kurt eut à nouveau légèrement la tête qui tourne. Blaine fit glisser la paume de ses mains une dernière fois le long de sa colonne – il s'était officiellement transformé en gelée – avant de laisser tomber le tube et ses lunettes sur son t-shirt.

« Prêt à y aller ? »

Il y avait suffisamment de monde pour qu'ils puissent marcher main dans la main jusqu'au lac sans inquiétude et Blaine avait eu raison – et ça arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût ces temps-ci – en disant que l'eau serait à une température parfaite. Kurt plongea immédiatement sous l'eau, repoussant ses cheveux quand il refit surface pour découvrir que Blaine avait fait de même, ses cheveux ruisselant autour de son visage. Ensemble, ils s'avancèrent puis nagèrent jusque là où leurs amis se baignaient, vers le milieu du lac.

Et oui, ce fut définitivement satisfaisant de voir cet air choqué sur leurs visages quand les deux garçons nagèrent jusqu'à eux.

« Mec, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Finn à Blaine, incrédule.

-En plus il a l'air content, dit Mike, fixant Kurt avec attention alors qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Tu ne l'as pas fait chanter ou un truc du genre. »

-Je suis juste là, vous savez ? soupira Kurt.

-C'est bien le problème, répondit Puck. Tu n'es jamais juste là. »

Juste au moment où les choses allaient devenir trop tendues, Blaine glissa ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière et sourit joyeusement aux autres.

« Vous n'avez plus qu'à accepter que je suis magique et à en profiter tant que ça dure. »

C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et les autres retournèrent à leur conversation précédente. Kurt cligna des yeux quand Rachel fut hissée sur les épaules de Finn, Tina escaladant celles de Mike.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota-t-il à Blaine.

-Bataille de poulets, lui expliqua celui-ci. Tu ne les as jamais vus faire ?

-Je me tiens généralement aussi loin de l'eau que possible. Qu'est-ce qu'ils – ? »

Il eut la réponse à sa question quand les deux filles commencèrent à lutter, poussant des cris aigus tandis qu'elles essayaient de se faire tomber des épaules de leurs copains respectifs. Il secoua la tête avant de se décaler quand Tina tomba dans un cri, éclaboussant tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour.

« Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ?

-Et bien, tu vas voir. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu – oh non. Non.

-Tu n'as pas à être celui qui se bat, bouda Blaine. Je serais ravi de me mesurer à Rachel.

-Rachel ? »

Kurt jeta un œil sur la jeune fille qui était encore assise sur les épaules de Finn, l'air suffisant.

« Oh non, celle-là est pour moi. Mais comment est-ce que je monte sur tes épaules ? »

Blaine plongea sous l'eau avant que Kurt n'ait fini sa phrase, lui attrapant les jambes et les passant par-dessus ses épaules avant de remonter. Kurt hurla quand il s'éleva dans les airs, chancelant quelques secondes avant de trouver son équilibre en posant ses mains sur la tête de Blaine.

« Mon passage chez les Cheerio aura finalement servi à quelque chose, blagua-t-il et Blaine pouffa de rire en-dessous de lui. Tes cheveux sont tellement bouclés comme ç a, » réalisa-t-il soudain, passant ses doigts dans les boucles humides.

Blaine rit de nouveau.

« Aussi amusant que tu sois là-haut, je pense que Rachel est prête pour une bataille.

-Je préfère appeler ça un nouveau choc des divas, » dit Rachel et Kurt ôta enfin ses mains des cheveux de Blaine, se redressant totalement. « Et je vais gagner celui-ci aussi. »

Soudainement, Kurt sut exactement comment il allait gagner. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se pousser l'un l'autre, il laissa Rachel croire quelques secondes qu'elle allait gagner avant d'attraper ses poignets et de se pencher sur elle.

« Je balance la compétition. »

Et alors que Rachel gloussait de surprise, Kurt la poussa en arrière et la regarda tomber, entrainant Finn sous l'eau avec elle.

« Ouais ! » se réjouit-il avant de balancer les bras pour se maintenir en équilibre tandis que Blaine tentait une sorte de danse de la victoire. « Oye ! Laisse-moi descendre avant !

-Si tu insistes. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer le ton suspicieux de Blaine avant de tomber en arrière, heurtant l'eau dans un plouf. Quand il refit surface, Kurt nota le silence, que seul Puck osa briser.

« Oh mec, tu vas prendre ! »

Essuyant l'eau de ses yeux, Kurt se tourna lentement vers Blaine, qui essayait de sourire comme d'habitude mais était clairement inquiet de ce qu'il allait faire.

« Blaine, mon cher, » commença Kurt d'un ton bas et dangereux.

Il dut retenir un sourire quand il vit Blaine déglutir et essayer de s'éloigner discrètement de lui, échouant alors que Kurt se rapprochait.

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire.

-Et c'est ? »

Kurt haussa un sourcil avant d'agripper Blaine par les épaules et de le couler, le maintenant sous l'eau tandis que les autres commençaient à rire avant de le relâcher. Blaine resurgit une seconde plus tard, toussant et frappant du poing sur sa poitrine.

« Aurais pu me prévenir un peu ! crachota-t-il avant de repartir dans une crise de toux.

-Comme tu m'as prévenu ? demanda Kurt sardoniquement avant de céder, caressant le dos de Blaine jusqu'à qu'il arrête de tousser. On est quittes ?

-Quittes, » accepta Blaine.

Il y eut un nouveau cri et Tina tomba une nouvelle fois dans l'eau derrière eux, une Quinn hilare acceptant un tope-la de Puck, sur les épaules de qui elle était encore en équilibre. Kurt lança un regard amusé à Blaine et ils rejoignirent ensemble le reste de leurs amis, Kurt ricanant pour lui-même quand Mike réquisitionna Blaine dans son équipe.

-o-

Ils refirent surface une heure plus tard, quand les grognements de l'estomac de Finn commençaient à friser l'insupportable. Entre eux tous ils avaient empaqueté trois paniers à pique-nique. Kurt et Blaine partirent en quête de crème glacée avec Puck après le déjeuner, une tradition dont Kurt ne savait rien, ce qui choqua Blaine.

« Tu ne peux pas venir au lac et ne _pas_ prendre de crème glacée ! l'informa-t-il alors qu'ils rejoignaient le groupe, tenant chacun plusieurs cônes. C'est presque immoral !

-Blaine, je crois que notre relation est significativement plus immorale que de ne pas manger de crème glacée. »

Blaine lui jeta un regard surpris avant de pouffer.

« Je te l'accorde. »

Les glaces furent distribuées et consommées plutôt rapidement, puis Kurt observa les dernières traces d'énergie disparaitre. Blaine était étalé sur une serviette à ses côtés, couché sur le ventre, une main enlacée à celle de Kurt qui se tenait toujours assis. Il jeta un œil alentours à ses amis, se remémorant les étés précédents passés ici. A ce moment-là de la journée, tout le monde s'accorderait quelques heures de flemmardise sur la plage, dormant ou lisant ou se pelotant plus ou moins discrètement. Ils retourneraient tous dans l'eau plus tard – après avoir laissé Kurt seul – mais pour l'instant personne ne souhaiterait bouger.

Peut-être…

« Blaine ? » murmura-t-il.

Blaine roula sur le côté, se surélevant sur un coude en supprimant un bâillement.

« Ouais ?

-Tu veux y retourner ? »

Il était clair que Blaine ne voulait vraiment rien de la sorte à ce moment-là, comme le prouvait la façon dont il se laissa retomber contre le flanc de Kurt, se blottissant légèrement contre son torse.

« Mais je suis fatigué et bien installé, » vint la réponse étouffée.

Kurt attendit quelques secondes que Blaine soit posé et confortable.

« On serait seuls. »

Blaine releva la tête d'un coup.

« Oh. C'est vrai. »

Et Kurt se sentit presque mal en voyant l'effort évident qu'il fallut à Blaine pour se lever, mais ça en valait la peine, vraiment.

« On retourne juste dans l'eau, expliqua Blaine aux autres d'un air nonchalant tandis que Kurt acceptait la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever.

-Oh, ça sonne comme une bonne idée, répondit Mike, levant la tête. Je piquerais bien une nouvelle tête. Tina, tu nous accompagnes ? »

Tina leva la tête du torse de Mike, posant un regard endormi sur les deux garçons et Kurt la fixa immédiatement de son regard le plus suppliant, espérant que dans son état embrouillé par le sommeil elle comprendrait et parviendrait à rester subtile, et qu'elle prendrait son parti…

« Pas question, dit-elle, se laissant retomber et resserrant ses bras autours de Mike tandis que Kurt lui envoyait des mercis silencieux. Et tu ne vas nulle part, oreiller. Peut-être dans une heure environ. »

Mike se laissa retomber dans le sable, abandonnant, et les deux garçons s'échappèrent rapidement avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne se réveille ou se sépare de son cher et tendre pour décider de les accompagner. Ils tracèrent jusqu'à l'eau, se jetant des coups d'œil car enfin ils allaient avoir une chance d'être _seuls,_ et même s'ils étaient entourés par des centaines d'autres personnes, ils s'arrangeraient pour l'être.

Ça demanda de nager un peu, mais finalement Kurt fut certain qu'ils avaient trouvé un coin aussi isolé que possible au milieu du lac – assez loin de la foule pour que personne ne leur prête trop d'attention et pour que leur sexualité ne soit pas sévèrement jugée si quelqu'un le faisait. Soudainement nerveux, il se tourna pour faire face à Blaine, qui l'observait avec un sourire complice.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant », admit-il.

Blaine acquiesça.

« Tu m'fais confiance ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre – et ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, ils se faisaient une confiance aveugle – Blaine attrapa ses hanches, l'attirant gentiment à lui pour presser leurs torses ensemble. Kurt glissa ses bras sur ses épaules, les yeux rivés aux siens et de plus en plus convaincu que c'était là sa place.

« Hey, » murmura Blaine avant que sa prise de se raffermisse légèrement, d'une manière possessive très agréable qui ébranla Kurt parce que quelqu'un _voulait_ être possessif avec lui.

« Hey, » dit-il en retour, hésitant une seconde avant de poser sa joue contre celle de Blaine, souriant quand il sentit le battement de cils de Blaine contre sa tempe. « Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Et Kurt, commença Blaine en se reculant pour le regarder correctement, on a attendu longtemps pour ce moment –

-Trop longtemps.

-Trop longtemps, acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire. Alors je veux être sûr que c'est aussi parfait que possible. J'ai peur qu'on s'en soit fait une montagne dans nos têtes depuis tout ce temps et que ça ne soit pas à la hauteur et-

-Blaine, l'interrompit doucement mais fermement Kurt. C'est le milieu de l'été, on est pratiquement en train de se câliner au milieu du lac après avoir passé une super journée avec nos amis. Je t'aime et nous savons tous les deux que ça serait arrivé plus tôt si on en avait eu l'occasion. On l'a maintenant alors, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en pressant leurs fronts ensemble d'une manière presque désespérée, s'il te plait ne le gâchons pas en se demandant si ça sera à la hauteur de nos attentes. _Tu_ es ma seule attente. »

Blaine le fixait à travers ses cils et c'était sans nulle doute la plus belle chose que Kurt ait jamais vue et il ne pouvait perdre une seconde de plus. Laissant ses paupières se fermer, il se pencha lentement, sentant la respiration de Blaine contre ses lèvres avant de les presser contre les siennes.

Ils nageaient toujours sur place mais le haut de leurs corps fusionnèrent, se pressant l'un contre l'autre comme avec désespoir alors même que leurs lèvres restaient douces, hésitantes et aimantes. Ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre, toujours un pilier pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive.

Même après qu'ils eurent cessé de s'embrasser le contact ne fut pas rompu. Joue contre joue, ils flottaient ensemble, pressant de temps en temps un autre baiser sur les lèvres, les joues, le front, partout où ils pouvaient atteindre maintenant qu'ils le _pouvaient_. Ils perdirent la notion du temps et enfin, _enfin_, Kurt comprit ce que signifiait se perdre en quelqu'un et ne vouloir rien d'autre que prolonger ce moment avec cette personne pour toujours.

Blaine soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt. Celui-ci rit doucement, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit-ami.

« J'suis fatigué, murmura Blaine. D'habitude je fais une petite sieste ici.

-Vraiment désolé de t'avoir arraché à ça, rit de nouveau Kurt avant de l'asticoter. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

Les bras de Blaine étaient désormais posés sur ses épaules et Kurt glissa les siens sous l'eau, trouvant les jambes de Blaine et les guidant autour de sa taille. Il commençait à sentir des tiraillements à force de nager sur place depuis si longtemps mais, vraiment, rien ne l'empêcherait de soutenir Blaine quand il en avait besoin.

« Je te tiens. Détends-toi, on a tout l'après-midi. »

Et c'est alors qu'un léger bruit d'éclaboussures se fit entendre derrière eux. Kurt se tourna légèrement, toujours agrippé à Blaine, pour voir Tina et Mike nager jusqu'à eux.

« On voulait juste vous prévenir qu'ils sont tous réveillés et prêts à retourner dans l'eau, les informa Mike et Kurt grogna.

-Merci, Mike, murmura Blaine, la voix étouffée. Je suis fatigué, je ne veux pas bouger. »

Kurt se tut un instant, considérant ses options.

« Et bien ne bouge pas. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on ne soit pas comme tous les autres couples ici. »

Ils pouvaient entendre le reste du groupe approcher et Kurt resserra ses bras autour de Blaine.

« Reste avec moi. »

Et Blaine saisit ce qu'il essayait de dire, pourquoi il était soudain si important qu'ils restent ainsi au lieu de se séparer et de garder les contacts au minimum.

« Toujours.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Kurt tourna sur lui-même pour voir Quinn désigner Blaine et il sourit.

« Il est fatigué. Alors il joue au koala sur moi cet après-midi. »

Quinn sourit, secouant la tête alors qu'elle se retournait vers Puck et continuait la conversation quelconque qu'ils avaient entamée. Personne d'autre ne sembla le moins du monde perturbé ou même surpris et Kurt se relaxa, posant sa joue contre les boucle de Blaine avec un soupir heureux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? »

Kurt refusa de relever la tête, malgré l'étreinte qui enserrait soudain son cœur. Finn les fixait des yeux, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il nageait jusqu'à eux avec Rachel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air de faire ? » demanda-t-il, la désagréable impression qui étreignait son cœur s'accentuant quand Blaine se tendit entre ses bras parce que, oui, l'homophobie de Finn s'était nettement améliorée mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait disparaitre en une nuit et ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vus comme ça avant, continua Finn d'une voix brusque. Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire par ici ?

-Oh mon dieu, tu ne viens _pas_ de leur demander ça ! s'exclama Puck, fixant Finn en haussant les sourcils. De un, s'ils avaient effectivement des détails tu ne voudrais de toute façon pas les entendre. Et de deux, ça ne regarde qu'eux.

-Et de trois, ajouta Tina, on pouvait les voir de la plage. Ils se sont juste embrassés. »

Kurt devint rapidement rouge pivoine, cachant un peu son visage dans les boucles de Blaine.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on pouvait nous voir. »

Il y eut un long silence et il releva les yeux pour trouver tout le monde en train de faire les gros yeux à Finn.

« Est-ce que ça te pose un problème, » demanda-t-il finalement.

Finn cligna carrément des yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça me poserait un problème ? demande-t-il, et il avait l'air tellement honnête que Kurt ne put que le croire. C'était juste surprenant. Assez mignon en fait.

-Et bien, j'essaie, dit Blaine, relevant légèrement la tête avant de la laisser retomber sur l'épaule de Kurt avec un grognement. Le soleil est trop fort, je ne bouge pas. »

Soudain un peu bouleversé, Kurt se pencha et pressa ses lèvres dans les cheveux de Blaine.

« Pas de souci. Je te tiens. »

-o-

Les garçons insistèrent pour attendre le coucher du soleil avant de préparer le feu de camp, ne tenant pas compte de l'avis des filles et de Kurt qui essayèrent de les convaincre que trouver du bois pendant qu'il faisait encore jour serait probablement plus intelligent. Mais il ne s'en plaint pas vraiment quand ça leur permit à Blaine et lui de trébucher dans le noir main dans la main, riant et échangeant des baisers et appréciant le fait que leur relation n'avait pas changée, pas fondamentalement. Ils étaient encore meilleurs amis avant tout.

Ils revinrent les bras chargés de petit bois et de bûches, Kurt se laissant tomber dans le sable et regardant paresseusement les autres les assembler et allumer un feu de joie. Blaine le rejoint dès que le feu eut pris, se glissant derrière lui et l'attirant à lui de sorte que Kurt repose contre son torse. Kurt fit courir ses doigts sur les mains posées sur sa taille, souriant à Tina qui reposait dans une position similaire contre Mike.

« Je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui s'est beaucoup mieux passé que je ne l'imaginais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-J'en suis heureux, dit Blaine, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt. J'étais inquiet que te faire venir et te forcer à aller dans l'eau gâcherait la journée, mais je savais aussi que si tu te détendais tu passerais un super moment.

-Je pense que je voudrais revenir, répondit Kurt, l'idée faisant son chemin dans son esprit. Peut-être dans quelques jours.

-Ouais ? »

Kurt tourna légèrement la tête, posant un baiser sur le nez de Blaine et recevant un sourire en retour.

« Ouais. Mais cette fois, murmura-t-il en se penchant de sorte que leurs lèvres se frôlent, juste toi et moi. »

Blaine sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Juste toi et moi, acquiesça-t-il. Toujours toi et moi. »

* * *

**Prompt**_ : Scène d'été pendant laquelle Klaine est à la plage et la guimauve commence._

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction._


	18. Prompt 219 : Mariage

_Un peu tard puisque techniquement nous sommes mardi à l'heure où je poste, mais le voici, le long chapitre de cette semaine._

_Un petit coucou à Guest pour sa review anonyme et un clin d'oeil à Paravotti62, auteur du 200e commentaire reçu. Merci à tous ceux qui nous soutiennent chaque semaine, ça compte énormément pour nous._

_Crédit : Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 219 : Mariage**

**-o-**

Kurt tremblait alors qu'il rejoignait l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Rachel. Tellement qu'il dut s'y prendre à quatre fois pour ouvrir la porte et Rachel était déjà à mi-chemin dans le hall au moment où il parvint à entrer.

-Kurt ? demanda-t-elle, l'inspectant de près avant de prendre son bras. Chéri, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Kurt secoua la tête et Rachel, clairement inquiète, le mena à une chaise.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je croyais que tu sortais avec Blaine- oh. Oh, non, il n'a pas fait ça ?

-N'a pas fait quoi ? demanda Kurt, conscient qu'il devrait connaitre la réponse à cette question mais incapable de faire fonctionner ses méninges. Rachel fronça les sourcils, semblant infiniment compatissante.

-Rompre avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Kurt la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de soudainement sourire si largement que cela lui fit mal parce que, _bon sang, ça venait juste d'__arriver_. Rachel sembla stupéfaite par son brusque changement d'humeur, plus qu'inquiète pour son état de santé

-En fait, c'est plutôt l'opposé, dit-il, avant de décider que les mots n'étaient pas suffisants et de lever sa main gauche.

Rachel hurla à plein poumons et se jeta sur ses genoux, glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Il _a fait sa demande !_

-Il l'a fait.

Kurt ne put contrôler son rire plus longtemps, enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de Rachel et le laissant s'échapper, en même temps que quelques larmes parce que c'était juste trop _surréaliste._

Pendant de grosses minutes ils se contentèrent de s'étreindre, complètement immergés dans l'émotion du moment avant que Rachel ne s'écarte.

-Tu dois me dire comment il l'a fait ! Je ne peux pas croire que Blaine ne m'ait pas dit qu'il allait le faire, il avait _promis _qu'il me laisserait savoir à l'avance.

-C'est probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il allait le faire.

Kurt fit une pause avant d'attraper son téléphone.

-Attends, laisse-moi mettre Mercedes en ligne, sinon elle va me tuer pour ne pas avoir été la première à savoir.

Rachel attendit patiemment –ou presque- tandis qu'il appelait Mercedes, attendant qu'elle décroche avant de la mettre sur haut-parleur.

-Mercedes ? C'est Kurt et Rachel, j'ai quelque chose à te-

-Blaine a fait sa demande !

Kurt se tourna et fronça sévèrement les sourcils en direction de Rachel.

-Excuse-moi mais c'était _ma _nouvelle.

-Vraiment, pour de vrai ? leur parvint la voix excitée de Mercedes à l'autre bout de la ligne et Kurt pouvait pratiquement la voir maintenant, sur le bord de son siège avec le téléphone serré dans les mains. Raconte !

Kurt rit.

-Ok, ok. Comme je le disais à Rachel, il ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu. On était à l'un de nos habituels rendez-vous café, et après ça on est allé se promener, et on a fini à Central Park. Et on était juste en train de parler de la vie et du futur et il a dit que peu importe ce qui allait arriver, il voulait que je fasse partie de son avenir, pour toujours. Donc, bien sûr, je lui ai dit que ça ressemblait beaucoup à une demande en mariage et il s'est juste arrêté et tourné vers moi et a dit : 'Je crois que c'en est une. Je veux t'épouser'.

Mercedes et Rachel poussèrent un cri aigu à l'unisson et Kurt rit de nouveau.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Rachel.

-Et bien, je lui ai dit qu'on avait été très traditionnels à propos de ces choses jusque là donc si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, il avait intérêt à le faire correctement. Et puis il a mis un genou à terre, là, en plein milieu du parc.

Kurt roula des yeux mais ne put contenir son sourire.

-Et il a commencé une de ses divagations à la Blaine, me disant à quel point il m'aimait et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre au monde qui puisse être aussi parfait pour lui que je ne le suis et que ce serait un immense privilège de pouvoir me considérer comme sien.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

-Et ? incita finalement Mercedes.

Kurt se sentit rougir.

-J'ai juste commencé à pleurer. Genre, vraiment. Et Blaine a commencé à s'inquiéter qu'il précipitait trop les choses-

-Précipiter les choses? le coupa Rachel. Vous sortez ensemble depuis trois ans et vous ne vous êtes pas _embrassés._ Y'a pas moyen qu'on vous accuse de précipiter les choses.

Kurt soupira.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi c'est…oh douce Gaga, je vais pouvoir l'embrasser !

Cette fois-ci, trois cris de joie perçants résonnèrent dans l'appartement, celui de Kurt étant le plus fort.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous sortez ensemble depuis si longtemps et que vous ne vous êtes _pas_ embrassés, dit Mercedes. Je veux dire, tu ne le veux pas ?

-Toujours, admit Kurt. Mais je l'aime, donc je peux gérer ça. Bien sûr, d'un autre côté, je l'aime donc c'est une lutte sans merci, mais c'est ce qu'il veut et je suis complètement prêt à respecter ça. Mais, retour sur la demande ?

Il reçut deux murmures d'approbation et continua.

-Donc, j'ai dû le rassurer sur le fait que je le voulais sans l'ombre d'un doute, puis nous sommes allés acheter une bague et j'ai fini avec ça.

Il leva sa main, activant rapidement l'appareil photo de son iPhone et prenant un cliché pour l'envoyer à Mercedes. Son cri de ravissement quelques secondes plus tard mit au clair le fait qu'elle avait eu la photo.

-Splendide ! C'est de l'or blanc ?

-Oui. Et trois diamants.

Kurt agita les doigts, fixant la bague scintillante avec émerveillement.

-Celle de Blaine est plus simple – titane argenté avec bords biseautés ce qui est parfait avec son teint. Je lui demanderai de vous envoyer une photo. Mais maintenant qu'on a fait le tour du sujet, comment est Los Angeles ? Et comment Marcus prend soin de toi?

Tandis que Mercedes commençait à parler, Kurt s'autorisa à se laisser aller à ses pensées, essayant encore d'intégrer le fait que son petit-ami venait effectivement de faire sa demande. Mais Blaine n'était plus son petit-ami, et wow, fiancé sonnait tellement bien que Kurt ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'étirer son visage. Et très bientôt il allait se _marier _et puis lui et Blaine pourraient emménager ensemble et il y aurait un _mariage_ et…et ils allaient s'embrasser. Pour la toute première fois.

Kurt savait qu'il était étrange que lui et Blaine aient passé les trois dernières années à sortir ensemble sans rien faire de plus que se tenir la main et que beaucoup de gens ne le comprenaient pas du tout. Ça avait prit du temps à Kurt lui-même pour s'y habituer, toutes ces années en arrière, au lycée, quand ça avait commencé. Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais eu de relation avant et Kurt avait automatiquement laissé toutes les décisions et « premiers pas » à Blaine. Cela avait été si logique à l'époque- Blaine était un modèle de confiance en soi et avait été celui qui avait demandé à Kurt de sortir avec lui en premier lieu. Donc Kurt avait juste laissé les choses se faire et attendu, appréciant les choses simples comme être capable de se tenir la main avec un autre garçon ou de se blottir l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'ils regardaient des films.

Mais quand un mois de nouvelles activités de couple en devinrent trois, Kurt commença à devenir curieux et, il est vrai, un peu inquiet. Il voulait embrasser Blaine, tellement parfois que ça faisait mal, mais est-ce que Blaine ne voulait pas l'embrasser ? Y'avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce qui était arrivé avec Karofsky et Blaine ne voulait pas passer après lui ?

Lorsque Kurt avait finalement trouvé le courage de poser toutes ces questions, cela avait pris à peine trois secondes à Blaine pour fondre en larmes (et Kurt n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire parce que Blaine n'avait jamais _pleuré_ avant) et décider qu'il était un petit-ami affreux et que Kurt méritait bien mieux que lui. Et quand Kurt l'avait finalement calmé et lui avait assuré qu'ils ne rompraient pas maintenant ou à n'importe quel moment dans un futur proche, il avait eu toute l'histoire.

Le père de Blaine en était à sa cinquième femme - sixième désormais. Les quatre dernières femmes qui avaient craqué pour son père à l'époque s'étaient jetées dans son lit avant de changer d'avis quand il avait été question d'être un vrai couple. La seule qui était restée pour un certain temps était la mère de Blaine et c'était parce qu'elle avait été mise enceinte –lorsque Blaine avait eu trois ans, elle était partie et la longue série de remplaçantes avait commencé.

_-Je ne veux jamais de ça, Kurt, avait expliqué Blaine, la voix tremblante. C'est la plus affreuse des manières de vivre. Donc je me suis fait la promesse que je n'aurais pas de relation physique avant que je ne sois marié parce que pour moi, le mariage c'est pour la vie. Et les autres garçons m'ont dit que tout commence par les baisers –toutes ces choses, comme se tenir la main et autres, sont suffisamment innocentes, mais à partir du moment où tu commences les baisers, c'est à ce moment-là que tu perds le contrôle. Donc je ne peux pas t'embrasser. Et si ça veut dire qu'on doit rompre alors…_

_Blaine ferma les yeux, se préparant clairement à l'inévitable. _

_-Alors je comprends._

_Kurt le contempla un instant, attendant que Blaine ouvre les yeux, hésitant._

_-Si tu essayes de rompre avec moi maintenant, Blaine Anderson, tu te fais des illusions._

_Il tendit le bras pour prendre doucement la main de Blaine, glissant son pouce le long du dos de sa main._

_-Je tiens à toi, pas à ce que tu peux me donner en termes de contacts physiques. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais les meilleurs antécédents avec ce genre de chose. Je peux attendre._

_Blaine semblait toujours anxieux. _

_-Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à attendre jusqu'à notre hypothétique mariage ?_

_-Je veux qu'on tienne, Blaine. Je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour._

Et il avait tenu parole. Trois ans - parfois trois _longues_ années mais quelques fois comme si le temps n'était jamais passé - et ils n'avaient pas fait plus que se tenir la main. Quand la décision avait été prise de partir à New-York, Blaine avait été catégorique à propos de vivre séparément et avait réussi à soudoyer son père pour l'achat d'un appartement, une bagatelle pour lui. Bien sûr, Burt avait été si enthousiasmé par l'idée qu'il avait suggérée que Rachel et Finn vivent aussi séparément, ce qui les avait menés à leur situation actuelle.

Ce qui soulevait également une importante question. _Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Blaine et moi allons nous marier ?_

Mercedes et Rachel avaient fini leurs commérages donc Kurt mit un terme à la conversation avec la promesse d'envoyer une invitation à Mercedes pour le mariage dès qu'il aurait choisi une date, puis il se tourna vers Rachel.

-Alors, commença-t-il précautionneusement, Blaine et moi allons nous marier.

-Je suis au courant.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce qui veut dire que nous allons vivre ensemble, et je suppose que je vais emménager avec lui. Que va-t-il se passer pour Finn et toi?

Rachel baissa la tête, un rougissement suspicieux lui montant aux joues.

-Et bien, en fait, c'est vraiment un bon timing. Finn et moi avons discuté et nous pensions qu'il était peut-être temps pour nous d'emménager ensemble. Je ne voulais rien vous dire à toi et à Blaine parce qu'on ne voulait pas que vous pensiez qu'on essayait de vous jeter dehors ou quelque chose du genre, mais finalement, ça fonctionne parfaitement.

Kurt secoua juste la tête, son sourire refusant de quitter son visage.

-Tout est parfait.

-o-

-Dis-moi encore pourquoi nous n'avons pas engagé un organisateur de mariage ?

Kurt roula des yeux affectueusement, tendant le bras pour prendre la pile de papiers des mains de Blaine et commença à les trier habilement en tas.

-Parce que c'est notre mariage et que nous voulons qu'il soit parfait pour nous. Et nous sommes aussi capables que n'importe quel organisateur de mariage.

Blaine soupira.

-Tu l'es. Je ne suis pas taillé pour ce genre de choses.

-Tu peux être celui qui fait le café.

Kurt serra légèrement sa main avant de la laisser, continuant de trier les papiers.

-Alors, nous regarderons les arrangements floraux demain, les tenues seront choisies respectivement par chacun d'entre nous, de même pour les vœux, les bagues sont pour jeudi. Je commencerai à regarder pour les invitations demain et les lieux possibles pour qu'on les vérifie…autre chose à ajouter ?

-Seulement que j'ai choisi le meilleur des hommes pour être mon mari.

Et même après trois ans, Blaine pouvait encore le faire rougir avec le plus simple des mots.

-o-

Ils n'allaient pas faire les choses_ aussi _traditionnellement, bien sûr. Aucun d'eux ne tenait particulièrement au passage à l'église, et un bureau d'inscription semblait juste un peu trop bas de gamme pour les standards de Kurt. Alors, lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur le manoir à louer pour des mariages et avaient réussi à trouver du temps dans leurs emplois du temps pour aller le voir, Kurt était instantanément tombé amoureux.

Le seul problème ?

-Et bien, le planning des réservations est assez serré pour cet endroit, leur dit la propriétaire, feuilletant son agenda. Il semblerait que notre prochain créneau soit dans 11 mois, à moins que vous ne soyez disposés à le faire un mardi après-midi dans 8 semaines.

Kurt soupira et se tourna vers Blaine qui semblait lui aussi déçu. Leurs chances de tomber sur l'endroit parfait qui accepterait de marier un couple de même sexe étaient si minces – oui New-York avait progressé mais cela ne voulait pas dire que _tout le monde_ l'avait fait- et maintenant qu'ils l'avaient, c'était assez frustrant de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'utiliser. Tandis que le téléphone de la femme sonnait et qu'elle répondait, Kurt haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de trouver le bureau des inscriptions le moins repoussant dans ce cas.

-En fait, peut-être que vous n'aurez pas à le faire.

La femme reposa son téléphone et retourna au début de son agenda, rayant un nom.

-Je viens d'avoir une annulation. D'après la politique habituelle, je suis censée aller voir la liste d'attente qui doit être d'environ 15 couples désormais mais…

Kurt retint son souffle, attrapant la main de Blaine.

-Je crois que je peux faire une exception.

-Oh mon dieu, merci _beaucoup_ !

Kurt refoula l'envie soudaine de pousser un cri perçant ou quelque chose d'également embarrassant comme sauter sur son siège, se rappelant à la place qu'il était un adulte désormais, et un qui planifiait son mariage par-dessus le marché.

-Alors nous vous verrons samedi prochain et-

Kurt se figea.

-Quoi ? Samedi _prochain_ ? Comme dans 10 jours à partir de maintenant ?

Blaine serra sa main, forçant Kurt à tourner sur attention sur lui.

-Chéri, calme-toi. Tu as réglé la plupart des détails, tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est faire venir nos familles ici et dire à tous les traiteurs et sous-traitants où ils ont besoin de s'installer.

-N'oublie pas la lune de miel, lui rappela Kurt.

-Grâce aux nombreux points grand voyageur de mon père, on peut aller où on veut, quand on veut, lui rappela Blaine en retour. Faisons-le.

Cela prit seulement une seconde pour que Kurt se fasse son avis, comme c'était toujours le cas quand il s'agissait de Blaine – ce seul regard et tous les plans soigneusement élaborés de Kurt étaient jetés par la fenêtre pour une des idées impromptues de Blaine.

-On le prend.

_Je vais me marier dans 10 jours,_ se dit Kurt, pas certain de savoir s'il pouvait le croire.

-o-

Le délai avait été très court, mais ils étaient finalement prêts. L'appartement de Kurt et Rachel – plus celui de Rachel et Finn désormais, vu que la plupart des affaires de Kurt étaient empaquetées et prêtes à être déménagées dans l'appartement de Blaine après leur lune de miel - était plein à craquer d'amis et parents essayant tous de trouver un endroit où dormir avant le grand jour. Kurt savait que l'appartement de Blaine était aussi bondé et savait aussi que son fiancé aurait autant de mal à dormir que lui – après tout, ils allaient _se marier_ le lendemain. Et naturellement, lorsqu'il appela Blaine, il décrocha après seulement deux sonneries.

-Pourquoi je savais que tu allais m'appeler ce soir ? demanda Blaine d'un ton amusé.

-Parce que je ne peux pas te voir, dit simplement Kurt. Peux-tu le croire ? A cette heure demain, nous allons être _mariés_.

Le silence venant de l'autre bout de la ligne était suspicieux et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ne pleure pas. Se marier avec moi n'est pas si mal, je te le promets.

-Idiot, murmura Blaine, sa voix chargée d'émotions. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis. Je sais que je suis trop bizarre et que je pleure trop et je n'ai même pas fait _ma demande_ correctement et-

-Blaine Anderson, gronda Kurt aussi sévèrement qu'il le pouvait en semi-murmurant alors que ses vieux amis d'école dormaient sur le sol. Premièrement, j'ai vraiment hâte de t'appeler Blaine Anderson-_Hummel_, donc n'essaye même pas de me dire que je ne peux pas.

Le petit rire émanant de l'autre bout de la ligne était positif et Kurt continua.

-Tu es _tout _ce que j'ai toujours voulu et tellement plus. La seule raison pour laquelle je veux que tu annules ce mariage c'est si tu as décidé que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi – et quand je dis que je veux, je veux dire je ne _veux vraiment pas_ ça, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça, ça craindrait vraiment maintenant-

-Je ne vais pas le faire, dit Blaine, le ton de nouveau moqueur. Je suis parfois un peu idiot, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour laisser tomber la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé.

Kurt sourit en direction du plafond, laissant un confortable silence glisser entre eux.

-Est-ce qu'on va encore s'endormir au téléphone ?

-Oui, dit immédiatement Blaine. Et puis demain soir, nous pourrons nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, là où nous aurions toujours dû être.

-Dans notre fabuleuse destination de lune de miel dont tu dois encore me parler, rétorqua Kurt, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont son cœur avait _au moins_ raté trois battements au dernier commentaire de Blaine.

Blaine souriait, Kurt le savait.

-Je veux que tu aies au moins une surprise. Tu va adorer, promis, du moins- Blaine se coupa d'un bâillement. J'espère, finit-il. Est-ce que j'entends des ronflements ?

-Puck, expliqua Kurt. Tina s'est déjà enfuie de la pièce, je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle dort maintenant mais au moins elle a un peu de calme et de paix.

Kurt regarda affectueusement ses amis affalés à différents endroits de sa chambre –plus pour si longtemps, se rappela Kurt - tous profondément endormis. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit au lycée qu'ils seraient tous capables de coexister comme ça sans vouloir se tuer les uns les autres, Kurt lui aurait répondu qu'il était fou. Pourtant ils étaient là, 70% des New Directions profondément endormis sur le sol.

-Comment vont les choses de ton côté ?

-Mm, ils sont partout. Je crois que Finn est un peu effrayé par Wes et David mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Kurt secoua la tête à la tirade fatiguée de Blaine.

-Tu as besoin d'aller dormir. On ne peut pas se permettre de te voir t'évanouir d'épuisement demain.

Blaine eut un petit rire alourdi de sommeil.

-Je t'aime tellement, marmonna-t-il et Kurt pouvait entendre sa respiration s'apaiser, à deux doigts du sommeil.

Kurt serra le téléphone un peu plus fort, fermant les yeux avec un sourire tendre.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il, écoutant son fiancé s'endormir.

-o-

_Pourquoi y'a-t-il des gens dans mon lit ?_

Kurt ouvrit les yeux brusquement quand un rebond particulièrement puissant menaça de le jeter par-dessus bord.

-Je suis levé, je suis levé ! C'est quoi votre problème?

Les cinq filles s'arrêtèrent et le fixèrent.

-Vraiment ? demanda finalement Tina. Allez Kurt, je sais que tu viens juste de te réveiller mais-

-Je vais me marier aujourd'hui.

Une seconde plus tard, six hurlements emplirent l'appartement et Puck sauta sur ses pieds, poings levés de manière protectrice.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je vais me marier !

Puck leva lentement les mains pour se frotter les yeux.

-Kurt, mec, on _sait._ Et nous sommes tous très heureux pour toi et c'est pour ça qu'on dort sur ton sol froid et inconfortable mais il est sept heures du matin. Est-ce qu'on peut être heureux pour toi à une heure normale ?

Mike grommela son accord, se roulant en boule autour de son oreiller et Kurt se demanda encore une fois pourquoi ils n'avaient pas juste dormi chez Blaine avec le reste des garçons.

-Vous pouvez, répondit Kurt alors qu'il s'extirpait du lit en se dandinant. Nous, par contre, avons_ beaucoup_ à faire. Mesdames ?

Les filles le suivirent dans la salle de bain où Kurt sortit immédiatement tous les produits de beauté qu'il possédait.

-Faites comme chez vous, je vais juste envoyer un message à Blaine

-Il n'y a pas de tradition contre ça ? demanda Quinn tandis qu'elle sortait son propre sac de voyage et commençait à disposer des bouteilles de vernis à ongle.

Kurt secoua la tête.

-Seulement contre le fait de se voir et j'ai besoin de vérifier qu'il est réveillé et qu'il a ses vœux et tout ça et-oh.

Son téléphone venait tout juste de vibrer dans sa main, le nom de Blaine apparaissant sur l'écran.

-Une minute, dit Kurt rapidement, s'esquivant hors de la salle de bain avant d'accepter l'appel.

-Mon cœur ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, dit Blaine, paraissant légèrement exaspéré. Rachel a établi sa loi et veut confisquer mon téléphone alors elle m'a donné une minute pour te parler. J'ai les vœux, j'espère que Finn a toujours les bagues, il n'y a pas de drame et si il y en avait je demanderais à Finn d'appeler Rachel pour qu'elle te passe le message. Et je t'aime tellement.

Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Ok. Rachel est là-bas ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était partie.

-Elle est là et elle attend juste devant moi donc si tu as quelque chose à dire-

-Oh, d'accord. Tout est sous contrôle de ce côté, je te verrai au bout de l'allée à quatre heures et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Et je promets que c'est pour toujours donc si tu as un seul doute à propos du fait que je puisse ne pas me montrer ou ne pas rester, tu peux t'en débarrasser maintenant. Tu es mien pour aussi longtemps qu'on vivra.

Un moment de silence et puis le petit reniflement de Blaine se fit entendre.

-Arrêtes ça.

Kurt sourit tendrement.

-Jamais. On se voit plus tard.

Oui, peut-être que son futur mari pleurait beaucoup mais Kurt ne le voudrait simplement pas autrement.

-o-

La journée avait, d'une certaine façon, filé à toute vitesse et traîné en longueur dans l'esprit de Kurt. Il avait passé la matinée à se préparer avec les filles, avec une longue session d'une heure dédiée seulement à ses cheveux –et Dieu merci il n'avait pas à se soucier du maquillage sinon il aurait probablement raté la totalité du mariage- jusqu'à ce que les garçons les aient forcés à s'arrêter pour le déjeuner. Sa nervosité prenait l'avantage à ce moment-là, mais Kurt se força à manger sachant que rien ne pourrait plus ruiner son mariage que son évanouissement. Il avait répété ses vœux pendant la première partie de l'après midi avant que tout le monde ne s'habille et ne se regroupe pour prendre presque un million de photos ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de partir.

Ce qui laissa Kurt assis à l'arrière de la voiture de Finn, se demandant comment diable il était si calme.

-Mec, est-ce que tu intériorises ou un truc dans le genre ?

Il se devait de rire.

-Blaine t'a appris ce que ça voulait dire, n'est ce pas ?

Finn acquiesça.

-Tu le fais ?

-Non, dit Kurt pensivement. Je ne crois pas. Je suppose que je sais simplement qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je le regrette et donc qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'être nerveux. C'est un changement de vie radical, mais Blaine vaut la peine de changer ma vie et il est la seule personne pour qui j'ai jamais voulu la changer.

Il y eut un long moment de silence et Kurt supposa que la conversation était finie, regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre.

-Vous deux avez quelque chose de vraiment spécial, dit soudainement Finn. Je ne crois pas que Rachel et moi ayons ça –ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas et, bien sûr, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme toi et Blaine avant. Et je sais que j'ai été un peu salaud avec Blaine parfois au lycée et assez affreux avec toi, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux pour deux personnes que je ne le suis pour vous deux.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre aussi fort qu'il le put.

-Arrêtes ça. Tu ne vas pas me faire pleurer avant mon mariage.

-Est-ce que je dois m'excuser pour ça ?

-Absolument pas. Je …j'apprécie vraiment.

Sans regarder en arrière, Finn leva son poing et Kurt gloussa doucement, cognant le sien contre, juste avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent.

-Ok, voila l'entrée de service. Je vais aller trouver une place de parking et puis aller m'asseoir. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit aux gens pour un mariage : bonne chance ou merde ?

Kurt dut réfléchir à cela une seconde.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'un des deux. Juste… souhaite-leur d'être heureux, je suppose.

-Je le fais.

Kurt leva les yeux et s'extirpa de la voiture. On lui avait déjà montré dans quelle pièce attendre et il se dirigea vers celle-ci rapidement, fermant les portes derrière lui. L'autre série de portes menait à la salle elle-même et il pouvait entendre le bourdonnement venant de l'intérieur où la plupart de leurs invités devaient déjà être assis. Et il savait que dans une autre pièce, de l'autre côté de la maison, Blaine attendait aussi, attendant son signal pour sortir.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que la musique commence –une musique d'ambiance douce pour planter le décor. La musique qui était aussi le signal de Kurt pour sortir.

Lentement, Kurt marcha vers les portes, posant ses mains sur le bois une seconde et prenant une grande inspiration. _Es-tu prêt pour ça ? Es-tu prêt à changer ta vie pour toujours ?_

_Oui_, se dit-il et il poussa pour ouvrir les portes. _Un million de fois prêt_.

Kurt entendit les murmures tandis qu'il marchait vers sa place au bout de l'allée, se tournant pour faire un clin d'œil à David et Wes qui semblaient stupéfaits. Tout le monde avait supposé que Kurt serait celui qui remonterait l'allée, ce qui était presque en partie pourquoi ils avaient choisi que ce soit Blaine qui le fasse. C'était toujours amusant de tenir les gens en haleine et par ailleurs, Blaine était celui qui rêvait de son mariage depuis qu'il avait sept ans tandis que Kurt planifiait celui des autres. C'était ce que Blaine voulait –même s'il ne l'avait pas dit avec autant de mots- et Kurt était plus que ravi de le lui laisser.

Jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, Kurt leva les yeux affectueusement quand il vit que Rachel avait déjà commencé à pleurer. Mercedes lui fit un grand sourire et Kurt lui prit la main brièvement, incapable de retenir son propre sourire et résistant fortement à l'envie de crier « je vais me marier ! » à plein poumons.

Et puis la musique commença.

Au fil des ans, Kurt et Blaine avait eu de nombreuses chansons qui avaient signifié quelque chose pour eux, allant de _Teenage Dream_ à la plupart des chansons que Blaine avait écrites lui-même. Alors choisir la chanson parfaite pour leur mariage avait été le fruit d'une conversation de deux heures et de quatre débats, mais cela en valait la peine quand le son du _Canon in D Major_ de Pachelbel commença à jouer doucement. Kurt se tourna en même temps que le reste des invités, regardant la porte de derrière et attendant.

Et même si il savait ce qu'il allait voir, Kurt sentit tout de même sa gorge se serrer quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que son propre père se tenait là, avec Blaine à son bras, en lieu et place du père de ce dernier qui n'était pas vraiment intéressé de voir son fils gay se marier. Kurt écarta son moment de fierté et se concentra sur ce qu'il aurait _dû_ remarquer instantanément- son fiancé.

_Nom de Dieu._

Blaine était _splendide_.

Kurt dut lutter pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher à la vue de l'homme qui allait devenir son _mari_ remontant l'allée vers lui, absolument _rayonnant_. Et puis son propre sourire menaça de fendre son visage et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et peu lui importait qu'il devienne rouge et tâché parce que Blaine était là. Blaine était en train de marcher vers lui pour devenir sien, légalement et de façon permanente et personne d'autre n'existait à cet instant.

Les deux hommes atteignirent la fin de l'allée et Blaine accepta une étreinte de Burt avant que l'homme ne s'avance pour enlacer Kurt.

-Je suis si fier de toi, vint le murmure dans son oreille et Kurt s'étrangla, luttant pour conserver son calme.

-Je t'aime papa.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Burt s'écarta et se tourna pour se tenir avec les autres invités tandis que Blaine s'avançait. Juste en le regardant, Kurt pouvait dire qu'il tremblait et il tendit tout de suite la main pour que Blaine la prenne, la serrant de façon rassurante. _Je t'aime_, articula-t-il silencieusement.

Le sourire de Blaine était étincelant. _Je t'aime aussi._

-Bienvenue, commença la célébrante derrière eux, Kurt incapable de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous là pour célébrer l'union entre Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel.

Le regard de Blaine était presque trop beau pour être supportable car il venait tout juste de _comprendre_. Il savait que ça allait durer, que ce ne serait pas comme ce avec quoi il avait grandi. Kurt n'avait pas été sûr que Blaine allait jamais vraiment le comprendre et le voir réaliser que Kurt allait être avec lui pour toujours était presque trop pour lui. Se forçant à conserver son calme -les vœux allaient déjà être assez difficiles sans qu'il pleure comme une madeleine- Kurt sourit simplement à Blaine, incapable de stopper une seule seconde.

Ils avaient demandé à la célébrante de faire bref –les déclarations obligatoires à propos du mariage avaient été conservées, mais aucune des habituelles prières ou lectures de passages de la bible ne fut dites après cela. A la place, ils sautèrent directement à ça.

Les vœux.

Blaine passa en premier par accord mutuel – étant celui qui risquait le plus de pleurer, il allait fondre en larmes pendant les vœux de Kurt, peu importe ce qu'ils contenaient et il voulait dire les siens en premier. Mais Kurt n'était pas sûr de sa position à ce propos quand ses propres larmes lui montèrent aux yeux dès le tout premier mot.

-Kurt, commença Blaine doucement. Quatre ans auparavant nous nous sommes rencontrés par chance sur un escalier. De tous ceux qui descendaient cet escalier, tu m'as choisi moi pour demander de l'aide. Je t'ai chanté _Teenage Dream_ et tu n'as pas fui en hurlant –une réussite.

De doux rires dans l'audience et Kurt leva les yeux affectueusement, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Blaine en même temps.

-Depuis lors, nos vies ont commencées à tourner l'une autour de l'autre, même si à ce moment-là nous n'avions pas réalisé l'impact que cela allait avoir sur nous. Ça m'a prit plus de temps pour le voir que toi mais peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais peur.

Blaine fit une pause, prenant une grande inspiration et Kurt leva la main pour attraper la première larme alors qu'elle tombait, l'essuyant gentiment.

-J'avais peur de t'avoir parce que cela voulait dire que je pouvais te perdre. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que je ne te perdrais pas, que quand tu donnes ton cœur à quelque chose tu ne le laisses jamais partir. Et j'ai le privilège, _l'honneur_ de dire que je suis en possession de ton cœur. Tout ce que je peux promettre c'est de ne jamais le briser, ne jamais le laisser partir et le chérir avec tout l'amour qu'il mérite et tout l'amour que je peux donner pour le reste de nos vies.

Une autre pause et la voix de Blaine tremblait désormais.

-Je t'aime, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, et je t'aimerai toujours et serai tien pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Blaine baissa la tête mais Kurt la releva immédiatement, effaçant avec douceur les larmes des joues de Blaine.

-Je te garderai pour toujours, tu le sais, dit-il doucement, conscient que sa propre voix était tremblante et ne s'en souciant pas vraiment. Blaine, quand je t'ai arrêté sur cet escalier, j'avais une idée préconçue de toi à la seconde où je t'ai vu. Soigné, charmant, toujours en contrôle… J'étais inquiet au début que tu sois un peu guindé mais dès que tu t'es un peu excité et que cette expression de chiot est apparue, j'ai changé d'avis tout de suite.

Rires de la part des garçons de Dalton et Blaine bouda un peu. Combiné avec les larmes s'échappant encore, c'était presque bouleversant même si c'était juste pour rire.

-Le jour suivant celui où tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi, tu voulais savoir d'où venait le bleu sur mon bras. Je pense qu'il est sûr de te dire maintenant que j'ai passé le reste de la journée à me pincer pour vérifier si c'était réel ou pas.

Les rires n'étaient plus qu'un bruit de fond désormais – Kurt se concentrant exclusivement sur le sourire de Blaine.

-J'ai fait la même chose. Tu marques juste plus facilement que moi.

Kurt rit doucement.

-On est vraiment parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Il prit une grande inspiration, sachant que cela devait être dit.

-Cette relation n'était pas ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait, et ce n'était pas non plus ce que j'attendais au début.

Comme prévu, Blaine se raidit un peu.

-Oui, continua Kurt, mis à part ceux qui nous disaient que nous étions dans l'erreur pour être deux garçons amoureux, d'autres ont aussi commencé à se demander si c'était réel ou pas, si nous faisions le bon choix.

Blaine baissa de nouveau la tête et Kurt la redressa, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Vu que nous sommes ici, je pense qu'ils avaient tort. Parce que cela n'a pas d'importance que nous n'ayons pas passé le temps du lycée à nous envoyer en l'air comme les gens s'y attendaient, ça n'a pas d'importance que nous ayons vécue séparément ces dernières années au lieu de vivre ensemble comme attendu. Nous défions les attentes Blaine, et c'est ce qui nous rend spéciaux. C'est ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes et ce que les gens pensent ou attendent de nous n'a pas d'importance. Nous savons que nous nous aimons et que c'est pour toujours et c'est pourquoi je me tiens ici aujourd'hui à te promettre que c'est pour toujours. Je t'aime, Blaine Everett Anderson, pour toujours.

Il pleurait à présent et naturellement cela faisait pleurer Blaine encore plus et il y eut un long moment pendant lequel ils ne purent que se regarder dans les yeux. Cela avait toujours été une faiblesse pour tous les deux, quand l'autre pleurait et qu'ils étaient incapables de faire quoique ce soit, mais ce n'était une _mauvaise _chose pour aucun d'eux et Blaine sembla le réaliser en premier, riant d'une voix tremblante.

-Est-ce qu'on va rester plantés là à pleurer ou est-ce qu'on va se marier ?

Kurt relâcha les mains de Blaine pour s'essuyer les yeux rapidement, Blaine faisant de même.

-Ok, lâcha Kurt dans un souffle, prenant ses mains de nouveau. Ok, on est bon.

Leurs dispositions pour le reste de la cérémonie étaient simples et, ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers la célébrante.

-Kurt, commença-t-elle et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Kurt pour se retourner immédiatement vers Blaine. Promettez-vous de prendre Blaine comme légitime époux, de l'avoir et de le garder pour les jours à venir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la maladie et dans la santé, de l'aimer et le chérir et de lui être fidèle pour le restant de vos jours, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux, dit Kurt et le sourire qui traversa le visage de Blaine n'avait rien à envier à la perfection.

-Blaine, promettez-vous de prendre Kurt comme –

-Si c'est la même chose qu'avant alors oui, interrompit Blaine et Kurt ne put retenir un rire narquois. Je le veux.

-Tu es vraiment impatient, n'est ce pas ?

Blaine n'avait pas arrêté de sourire et Kurt sentait que son visage reflétait le sien.

-Je veux être marié à toi. Ça te pose un problème ?

Finn toussa derrière eux d'un air gêné et Kurt leva les yeux, se tournant vers le jeune homme qui leur tendait les bagues.

-Ce mariage entier devient d'un banal –on pleure tous les deux, tu ne peux laisser personne finir sa phrase et Finn nous interrompt.

L'audience rit et Kurt tendit le bras pour prendre l'anneau de Blaine avant de se retourner vers son fiancé –_quasiment mari, quasiment_.

-Blaine ? Acceptes-tu cet anneau comme symbole de mon amour et comme promesse que cela durera toujours?

-Oui, dit Blaine, sa voix tremblant de nouveau alors que Kurt levait sa main et y glissait l'anneau. Il prit une seconde pour faire courir ses doigts dessus avant de relâcher la main de Blaine, lui permettant de prendre son propre anneau des mains de Finn.

-Kurt, acceptes-tu cet anneau comme symbole de mon amour et comme promesse que cela durera toujours ?

Kurt ferma les yeux contre l'assaut de nouvelles larmes et acquiesça.

-Oui.

Il sentit la fraicheur de l'anneau alors qu'il glissait sur son doigt, avant que sa main ne soit levée et effleure les lèvres de Blaine.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-il, sentant une autre larme s'échapper alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour fixer ceux de Blaine – l'homme qu'il aimait et avec qui il allait passer le reste de sa vie.

-Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter, Kurt et Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

_Mon mari._

-Vous pouvez maintenant vous embrasser.

Kurt put voir le changement sur le visage de Blaine et sut qu'il avait peur. De quoi, Kurt n'était pas sûr, mais c'était une conversation pour plus tard. Pour le moment, Kurt lui sourit simplement et leva une main pour toucher le visage de Blaine.

-Me laisseras-tu t'embrasser ?

Blaine acquiesça.

-Oui. S'il te plait.

-Bien sûr, murmura Kurt et il se pencha pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble.

L'audience explosa en applaudissements et Kurt pouvait sentir Blaine sourire contre ses lèvres et il pouvait _sentir_ Blaine et c'était presque trop. Il avait été amoureux de ce garçon –cet _homme_ – pendant pratiquement quatre années et c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et cela ne changeait pas la moindre chose à leur relation. Blaine avait quand même été sien, même s'il ne lui avait pas donné son corps. Il avait donné son âme et c'était ce qui comptait pour Kurt, toujours.

Mais il mentirait s'il ne disait pas qu'embrasser Blaine était _phénoménal._

Blaine tremblait encore alors Kurt continua de l'embrasser, de chasser la peur et l'inquiétude par son baiser jusqu'à ce que Blaine sache que Kurt était cent pour cent sien. Ce qui, finalement, ne prit pas longtemps –après tout, ils s'étaient appartenus depuis ce jour sur les escaliers. Ils ne l'avaient juste pas su à ce moment-là.

Kurt rompit finalement le baiser lorsqu'il se souvint de quelques-uns des membres du public présents –son père considérait toujours Kurt comme son petit garçon peu importe son âge et bien que Puck et Santana aient grandis, Kurt ne pouvait toujours pas leur faire confiance pour garder les moments sacrés, sacrés. Mais rien ne pouvait dévier son regard de Blaine à cet instant tandis que son mari ouvrait les yeux, le regardant avec tellement d'amour que Kurt s'étrangla de nouveau.

-Je t'aime Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi, Blaine.

Ensemble ils se tournèrent pour faire face à l'audience –leurs amis et familles, des gens qui avaient été si spéciaux à leurs yeux pendant leurs vies, des gens qui étaient désormais debout à les applaudir et les acclamer. La main de Blaine se resserra dans la sienne et Kurt sut sans regarder que le sourire sur son visage serait l'un des plus heureux qu'il ait jamais vu.

Dans un instant ils se dirigeraient vers la salle de réception pour faire la fête avec leurs proches, pour accepter félicitations et cadeaux et des sous-entendus variés que Kurt était incapable de contrôler. Ils danseraient ensemble et Blaine aurait, sans aucun doute, une sorte de numéro mièvre de préparé qu'il _devrait_ chanter à Kurt tandis que Kurt prétendrait détester ça. Et puis ils partiraient ensemble vers un hôtel pour la nuit avant de décoller vers la mystérieuse destination de leur lune de miel le jour suivant. Et contrairement à la majorité des autres couples, leur nuit de noce se passerait à discuter et échanger baisers et tendres caresses. Il n'y avait aucune urgence et quand Blaine serait prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure, Kurt serait là pour lui.

Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été un couple « normal ». Pourquoi essayer quand ce qu'ils avaient était suffisamment beau ?

* * *

**Prompt : **_Premier baiser en tant que couple marié, à leur mariage._

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	19. Prompt 103 : Sérénade

_Un nouveau petit baiser ! Mille excuses pour le retard, je n'avais aucun moyen de publier hier._

_Merci à MC (je transmettrai bientôt tous vos compliments à l'auteure) et un petit coucou à tous nos lecteurs fidèles._

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Wyny et corrigé par Pich'_

* * *

**103 – Sérénade**

**-o-**

Kurt s'assit sur son siège, se tordant nerveusement les mains. A ses côtés, Nick avait la main posée sur son épaule.

« Ce sera super, Kurt. Tu t'es entrainé un sacré paquet de fois, après tout.

-Je sais. »

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration au moment où le téléphone de Nick vibrait. Celui-ci y jeta un oeil et acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête vers Kurt.

« Ok. »

Ils se levèrent d'un bond, rejoignant le centre de la pièce et attendant. Kurt se tenait bien au milieu, avec Nick derrière lui sur la gauche. Quelques secondes d'anticipation nerveuses s'écoulèrent avant que des pas ne résonnent.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement me dire – »

Jeff apparut à la porte, se dépêchant d'aller se placer de l'autre coté de Kurt sur la même ligne que Nick. Blaine le suivit, parlant toujours.

« - ce qu'il se passe plutôt que de … oh. Hey Kurt ! »

Kurt sourit à son surexcitable de petit-ami mais leva la main quand Blaine s'approcha pour un câlin.

« Non. »

Il désigna le canapé leur faisant face.

« Assied-toi. »

Blaine hausa un sourcil, pas perturbé.

« Pourquoi ?

-Contente-toi de t'asseoir, veux-tu ? »

Kurt sentait qu'il perdait patience et il se dépêcha de se calmer. Heureusement, Blaine se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'obéir, tout en continuant de sourire. Kurt se tourna vers Jeff, qui acquiesça. Lui et Nick commencèrent les harmonies simplifiées et Kurt vit les yeux de Blaine s'éclairer.

« Oh, j'adore cette chanson ! »

Kurt sourit avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de se mettre à chanter.

"_No New Year's Day to celebrate_

_No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away_

_No first of spring_

_No song to sing_

_In fact here's just another ordinary day,"_

Juste au moment où il commençait à se laisser aller à la chanson, Blaine ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Kurt, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais, » se contenta-t-il de dire pendant les quelques secondes qu'il avait avant le second couplet.

"_No April rain_

_No flowers bloom_

_No wedding Saturday within the month of June_

_But what it is, is something true_

_Made up of these three words that I must say to you"_

« Kurt, ta voix est incroyable, tu le sais ? »

_Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se tait pas ?_

« Merci, Blaine. Peut-être que tu pourrais juste écouter la chanson maintenant ? »

Blaine acquiesça, se réinstallant un peu alors que Kurt levait les yeux au plafond. Jeff et Nick continuaient leurs harmonies mais Kurt savait qu'ils essayaient également de ne pas rire.

"_I just called to say I love you_

_I just called to say how much I care_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart"_

Kurt regardait fixement Blaine, qui lui souriait joyeusement en retour. Il y eut un silence quand Kurt finit le refrain et il s'autorisa à se relaxer un peu, puisque Blaine se tenait enfin tranquille et le laissait –

« Tu sais, je me suis toujours imaginé que je serais celui qui te chanterait ça. Non pas que je n'aime pas que tu me le chantes, c'est très joli. Je le voyais juste dans l'autre sens. Peu importe, continue, l'incita-t-il d'un geste de la main, ne t'occupe pas de moi. »

Il y eut une légère interruption derrière lui tandis que Jeff essayait de garder son rire sous silence. Kurt secoua la tête, ne sachant pas très bien ce que Blaine fabriquait.

Mais ça se poursuivit ainsi. Kurt chantait un couplet et Blaine se sentait obligé de faire un commentaire plus ou moins étrange. Que ce soit en rapport avec la chanson ou non ne semblait pas important à ses yeux.

"_I just called to say I love you_

_I just called to say how much I care_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart"_

« Oh, Kurt, tu as fini ton devoir d'histoire au fait ? Je sais que c'est bizarre de mentionner ça maintenant - »

Kurt craqua. Faisant signe aux garçons de s'arrêter, il combla d'un pas furieux l'espace les séparant et se pencha, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Blaine.

« Vraiment, Blaine ? Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, mais tais-toi, je te joue la sérénade ! »

Blaine ouvrit à nouveau la bouche dans le but évident de répondre et Kurt secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour le faire taire et il le fit sans réfléchir.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

_Et bien, au moins maintenant il se tait_, pensa Kurt pour lui-même, avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il était en train d'embrasser Blaine.

_Oh_.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'éloigner dans l'immédiat, parce que la sensation des lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes – légèrement sèches et gercées et tellement _Blaine_ – était trop sacrément agréable pour la faire cesser. Des bruits de pas indiquèrent le départ de Jeff et Nick mais Kurt s'en fichait complètement. En fait, c'était probablement mieux parce que ça lui permit de s'assoir sur les genoux de Blaine sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Et Blaine ne s'en plaignit certainement pas, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassant comme s'il était la seule personne qu'il ait jamais voulu embrasser.

Ce qui, réalisa soudain Kurt, était le cas. Le seul autre baiser de Blaine avait été avec Rachel Berry – une fois bourré et une fois quand il avait décidé qu'il était complètement gay. Kurt réalisa avec retard qu'il aurait probablement dû demander si Blaine était prêt pour ça, mais la façon dont il répondait indiquait clairement que ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

Et puis Kurt se rappela de la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à l'embrasser et se recula, repoussant Blaine dans le canapé quand celui-ci se pencha pour un nouveau baiser

« Maintenant, dit-il, vraiment incapable de cacher son sourire, tu vas te _taire_ pendant que je finis ma chanson – rien à faire du manque d'accompagnement – et si tu es sage, on pourra continuer ça plus tard. »

Et tandis que Kurt recommençait et finissait la chanson, Blaine ne dit pas un mot.

* * *

**Prompt** : _Tais-toi, Blaine, je te joue la sérénade !_

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	20. Prompt 60 : Endormi

_Un p'tit baiser de plus !_

_Petit coucou aux anonymes et non-anonymes qui prennent le temps de nous donner leur avis. Merci !_

_Et un petit cocorico pour l'équipe de traduction : nous en sommes à 40 chapitres de traduits et publiés ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous rappeler, par ordre alphabétique, les noms de celles qui travaillent sur cette traduction : Ayahne, Citrus Tee, Klipotitatum, NinaIsAUnicorn, Petite-Fleur-des-bois, Pich', Turn-Off, Wyny et Young Porcelain._

_**Crédits** : Chapitre demandé par Mouflette, traduit par Wyny et corrigé par Pich'._

* * *

**Prompt 60 – Endormi**

**-o-**

Blaine grogna et roula sur le dos en se frottant les yeux. Il souleva difficilement une paupière bouffie pour voir l'heure qu'il était et fronça les sourcils. _1h25 ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillé ?_

C'est alors qu'il vit la faible lueur venant du bureau. Clignant furieusement des yeux pour essayer de les adapter à cette lumière incongrue, il se redressa sur les coudes et tomba sur Kurt penché au-dessus le bureau, en train de se murmurer des choses.

« Kurt ? »

Comme il n'y eut aucune réponse, Blaine se résolut à sortir de son lit d'un mouvement souple, grimaçant quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid. Il se dirigea vers Kurt d'un pas hésitant et posa les yeux sur lui.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kurt fixait l'écran, les yeux vitreux, alors qu'il cliquait frénétiquement. Blaine fronça les sourcils et regarda l'écran. _eBay ?_

« Hum, Kurt ? »

Toujours rien. Et soudainement Blaine comprit. _Il est encore endormi. Mais pourquoi est-il sur Internet ?_

Kurt se remit à marmonner alors qu'il tapait et Blaine se pencha plus près pour l'entendre.

« …dois trouver… jeans … solde… »

Blaine fit un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de rire. _Kurt fait du shopping dans son sommeil ! Classique !_

Un jeans apparut à l'écran et Kurt eut un sourire endormi avant de cliquer sur "Acheter maintenant" et de l'ajouter à son panier. Blaine grimaça à la vue du prix, mais Kurt était déjà sur une autre idée.

« …des écharpes… écharpe pour Blaine… Blaine s'rait sexy avec une écharpe… »

Blaine cligna des yeux. _Est-ce qu'il vient de dire que j'étais sexy ?_

« … celle-ci pour moi … Blaine l'aimera surement …mmh, pourrais me l'arracher… »

Blaine se jeta sur son téléphone et lança un enregistrement, filmant Kurt alors qu'il continuait de marmonner à propos de lui. Plusieurs phrases telles que "juste envie de me le taper" et "vrai aimant à baisers" étaient parmi ses préférées. Il le regarda faire encore quelques instants, essayant de déterminer quoi faire avec les révélations qu'il venait de recevoir.

Après tout, Blaine aimait Kurt depuis un moment, mais jusque-là le jeune homme n'avait laissé paraitre aucun signe qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Et désormais, il avait une preuve claire et irréfutable que Kurt ressentait la même chose – au moins dans son sommeil.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il se souvenait d'un cours de psychologie qu'il avait suivi l'année précédente. _"Certains somnambules peuvent être très sensibles aux suggestions…"_

« Kurt ? Cherche "gel pour cheveux" pour moi. »

Blaine vit Kurt taper les mots sur son moteur de recherche, commençant à murmurer à propos de combien les cheveux de Blaine étaient "plus sexy sans tout ce gel…"

« Ok, Kurt. Il est temps de te déconnecter. »

Kurt ferma la fenêtre avec obéissance et éteignit l'ordinateur, fixant l'écran alors qu'il redevenait noir. Blaine soupira et arrêta la vidéo, n'ayant plus rien à filmer désormais.

« Et maintenant il est temps d'aller au lit. »

Kurt se leva et se traina jusqu'à son lit, s'allongeant et fixant Blaine de ses yeux ouverts, attendant les prochaines instructions. Blaine réalisa qu'il ne retournerait pas simplement dormir et décida qu'il vaudrait mieux faire face à ces questions immédiatement de toute façon.

« Maintenant tu peux te réveiller. »

Kurt papillonna des yeux avant de rouler sur le côté, soupirant lourdement. Il ouvrit les yeux avec réticence, les clignant quelques fois pour s'ajuster à l'obscurité, puis poussa un cri quand il vit Blaine le fixer.

« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Tout son rire contenu explosa enfin et Blaine s'écroula sur son lit. Kurt cligna des yeux avec sommeil, s'asseyant.

« Je suis désolé, expliqua Blaine quand il put enfin se contrôler. J'ai juste – je ne peux pas – regarde. »

Il vint s'assoir sur le lit à côté de Kurt et lança la vidéo. Kurt grimaça quand la luminosité lui agressa les yeux, mais les fixa docilement sur le film.

« Quoi ? C'est moi ? Je – oh non. Encore ?

-C'est pas la première fois, hein ? »

Blaine mit la vidéo en pause alors que Kurt se prenait la tête entre les mains.

« Mmh. Combien j'ai dépensé ?

-Pas beaucoup. Je t'ai fait te déconnecter assez rapidement. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as réussi ? Personne n'y est jamais parvenu. Merci. »

Blaine eut un sourire narquois.

« Ne me remercie pas encore. »

Il relança la vidéo et la voix endormie de Kurt sortie du haut-parleur.

_« Je veux voir Blaine dans ce jeans… non, mauvaise idée, ça me donnerait envie de me le faire… »_

Kurt releva vivement la tête, le visage rouge d'embarras. Il tendit immédiatement le bras et cliqua sur stop, les yeux fixés sur Blaine. Il y eut un silence et Blaine pouvait voir le cerveau de Kurt tourner à plein régime.

« Oh. Ok. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils car Kurt avait soudain l'air calme.

« Quoi ?

-Pas de souci. Je suis juste encore en train de dormir. »

Blaine se retint de rire.

« Kurt, je t'assure que tu es bien réveillé. »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu dirais aussi ça si tu étais un rêve. Prouve-le. Pince-moi ou un truc du genre. »

Avec ses cheveux de travers et son air fatigué, Kurt était absolument magnifique et Blaine ne put résister.

« Ok. Voilà ton "truc du genre". »

Il se pencha et captura doucement les lèvres de Kurt. Il ne s'attarda pas, mais Kurt avait quand même l'air émerveillé quand Blaine se recula, touchant délicatement ses lèvres avec ses doigts.

« Réveillé ? »

Kurt acquiesça, avant de fixer Blaine dans les yeux.

« Donc, j'ai réellement dit tout ces trucs… »

Blaine hocha la tête puis sursauta quand Kurt enfouit son visage contre son épaule en grognant.

« C'est tellement _embarrassant_. »

Blaine rigola, glissant ses bras autour de Kurt et lui caressant tranquillement le dos.

« Mais adorable, » murmura-t-il.

Kurt soupira en réponse, se roulant un peu plus en boule et Blaine sentit sa respiration s'apaiser et s'approfondir.

Se déplaçant doucement, il s'allongea sur le dos, gardant Kurt dans ses bras tandis que ses propres yeux commençaient à se fermer, se demandant distraitement s'ils allaient se réveiller et découvrir que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve…

Mais bien sûr, quand Blaine papillonna des yeux au réveil le matin suivant il sentit le poids d'un Kurt profondément endormi sur sa poitrine. Il sourit et glissa à nouveau dans le sommeil, confiant que, cette fois-ci, Kurt _serait_ là quand il se réveillerait.

* * *

**Prompt** :_ Il fait des achats dans son sommeil ! Ok, alors ce n'est pas vraiment exactement un prompt qui va avec cette histoire, mais je me demandais si peut-être dans ton temps libre (ha !) tu pourrais faire quelque chose avec ça ?_

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	21. Prompt 17 : Noce

_Un nouveau baiser comme promis !_

_Un petit coucou à LoveKlaine24 (ravie d'embellir tes lundis !)._

_Les paroles des chansons n'ont été traduites que quand c'était nécessaire pour la compréhension de l'histoire, car ce n'est jamais une tâche facile. Vous trouverez sans doute les autres sur Internet._

_**Crédits** : Chapitre demandé par Tigrou19 et traduit par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 17 : Noce**

**-o-**

Kurt sourit alors qu'il inspectait la salle pleine de monde. De nombreux invités étaient assis à table, papotant joyeusement et regardant Rachel et Mercedes chanter _What is this feeling_ à pleins poumons. Donner le micro aux New Directions était surement la meilleure des idées puisque ça permettait à la fois d'économiser plus d'argent pour la lune de miel et de s'entraîner avant les Régionales. Le reste des New Directions dansaient avec les autres invités ou se préparaient à monter sur scène.

Le regard de Kurt se posa sur l'heureux couple qui dansait encore au milieu de la piste et son sourire s'agrandit. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que son père avait eu l'air aussi content et Carole était positivement rayonnante alors que son nouvel époux la faisait tournoyer gentiment. Hormis quelques pauses pour parler à des invités et une notamment pendant laquelle Burt avait mystérieusement disparu quelques minutes alors que Kurt dansait avec Carole, le couple était resté sur la piste toute la nuit, une chose que Kurt pensait ne jamais voir. Enseigner la danse à son père, bien que douloureux et épuisant, avait apparemment porté ses fruits pour les jeunes mariés. Kurt applaudit avec le reste de l'audience quand les deux divas finirent leurs numéros et tirèrent leur révérence, libérant la scène pour le prochain groupe. Kurt savait que son tour approchait et il commença à préparer mentalement la chanson dans sa tête, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il n'avait personne de spécial à qui la chanter. _Ta famille et tes amis suffisent_, se dit-il fermement, se remémorant la chanson que Finn avait chantée un peu plus tôt.

Montant sur scène, Santana et Brittany commencèrent à chanter _Come away with me_. Comme des aimants, tout le monde se mit par deux pour le slow. Kurt soupira, son sourire s'estompant tandis qu'il regardait tous les couples osciller sur la piste. C'était comme ça que ça se passait toujours chez les New Directions quand il était question de couple. Kurt restait toujours à l'écart, à regarder les gens former des pairs, sans personne avec qui partager ce moment. D'habitude, Mercedes et lui profitaient au mieux du moment en trainant ensemble mais elle était distraite par l'un des cousins de Finn qui avait actuellement un bras glissé autour de sa taille et la faisait lentement tourner sur la piste. Rachel se trouvait entre les bras de Finn et, alors qu'ils passaient près de lui, elle regarda au-dessus de la tête de Kurt, baissa les yeux pour trouver les siens et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Kurt cligna des yeux avant de décider qu'elle était juste heureuse et de retourner à ses pensées moroses.

Mais avant que son auto-apitoiement interne ne puisse reprendre, deux mains légèrement calleuses se posèrent sur ses yeux. Il émit un couinement tandis que quelqu'un riait.

« Devine qui c'est ? »

Il se figea. _Non, ça ne peut pas_ –

« Blaine ? »

Les mains furent ôtées et Kurt se tourna pour trouver l'étudiant de Dalton debout derrière lui.

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu – »

Il se figea une nouvelle fois quand il remarqua l'apparence de son ami.

Blaine avait finalement bazardé le blaser et portait un costume avec une cravate argentée. _Bien sûr, c'est un mariage_, se dit Kurt, mais ça n'empêchait pas son ami d'être _sacrément beau_. Naturellement, c'était en grande partie dû à – les yeux de Kurt montèrent vers les cheveux de Blaine qui, au lieu d'être plaqués par le gel, étaient – _bouclés_. Pas un bouclé bordélique, mais – oh _wow_.

« Kurt ? demanda Blaine en portant une main à sa coiffure d'un air gêné. Ça ne va pas ? »

Kurt se secoua et sortit de sa stupeur.

« Non, non ! Pas du tout, c'est – »

Il chercha un mot qui ne le ferait pas passer pour une jeune adolescente énamourée mais abandonna.

« Incroyable. Tu es fantastique, Blaine. »

Ce dernier rougit et se frotta la nuque.

« Merci. Toi aussi Kurt. »

Les yeux de Blaine se promenèrent une seconde de plus sur lui comme s'il appréciait sa tenue, puis il croisa à nouveau le regard de Kurt et sourit.

« Alors, c'est ton œuvre, dit-il en désignant la réception.

-Et bien, les New Directions ont aidé à tout mettre en place, mais ouais, j'ai tout planifié. Tu aimes ? »

Blaine lui prit la main et la serra avant de répondre.

« J'adore. Tu as fait un excellent travail. »

Le cœur de Kurt fit une embardée quand Blaine prit sa main et il lutta frénétiquement pour empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Vu le regard amusé de Blaine, il avait échoué.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? réussit-il à sortir.

-Mercedes m'a envoyé un texto hier pour me dire que je devrais venir jeter un œil à tout le travail que tu as mis là-dedans. Et je voulais te voir, bien sûr. »

Il sourit et Kurt sut que son visage rivalisait avec les tomates, mais il s'en moquait. Blaine était venu pour le voir, _lui_.

« Enfin, je serais venu plus tôt, mais on a eu une réunion d'urgence avec les Warblers – apparemment l'une de nos chansons est sous copyright donc on ne peut pas faire nos arrangements et Wes était en train de flipper jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte la liste des numéros de secours et qu'on arrive à le calmer un peu. Et ensuite je suis venu mais Finn m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas entrer –

-Il a _quoi_ ? »

Kurt se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à son demi-frère, mais l'effet fut perdu car Finn lui tournait le dos, dansant avec Sam et Puck tandis qu'Artie chantait _Don't blame it on the boogie_ accompagné par les mouvements de danse de Mike. Il fut distrait une seconde par une sortie de scène en flip arrière de Mike très applaudie, puis retourna à l'affaire en cours.

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute, rit Blaine. Tu ne nous as jamais présentés après tout et je n'avais pas d'invitation à montrer au gars à la porte, alors il a attrapé Finn quand j'ai dit que je connaissais la famille et Finn a dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais. Je lui ai dit qu'on était ami et il a un peu hésité – je pense qu'il voulait être sûr que personne n'entrerait pour ruiner la fête – »

Kurt remercia silencieusement son frère d'avoir veillé sur lui et pour le tact de Blaine.

« Mais ensuite ton père est sorti et m'a reconnu alors il m'a laissé entrer et – et bien me voilà. »

Il haussa les épaules et Kurt réalisa que leurs mains étaient encore liées.

« Et bien je suis heureux que tu aies pu entrer. Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un texto ou quelque chose. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil.

« Je l'ai fait. »

Kurt farfouilla de sa main libre pour sortir son téléphone, l'ouvrit et découvrit _1 appel manqué : Blaine. 1 nouveau message : Blaine_. Ouvrant le message, il lut à voix haute. "_Devant la réception, gros garde de sécurité menace de me foutre dehors. Au secours ?"_ Il leva des yeux coupables sur Blaine.

« Désolé.

-Pas de problème, rit le jeune homme. C'était plus marrant de te faire la surprise de toute façon. »

Il hésita un moment, regardant autour de la salle, puis de nouveau vers Kurt.

« Alors, est-ce que –

-Kurt ! appela Mercedes en les rejoignant à grands pas. Désolée de vous interrompre les gars – salut, Blaine – mais Artie a presque fini et c'est à toi. »

Les yeux de Kurt s'arrondirent.

« Désolé, Blaine, je serai de retour dans quelques minutes. Mercedes, tu lui tiens compagnie ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il lâcha la main de Blaine à contre cœur et se dépêcha d'aller prendre le micro alors que la foule finissait d'applaudir Artie. Il commençait à se faire tard et l'assistance s'était clairsemée mais il restait encore pas mal de monde qui écoutait la musique.

« Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il, se plaçant au centre de la scène et remettant le microphone sur son support tandis qu'Artie descendait de l'estrade. J'espère que vous passez tous un excellent moment, surtout l'heureux couple qui n'a pas quitté la piste de la nuit – et je ne parle pas de Sam et Quinn. »

Tous ceux qui connaissaient les New Directions rirent.

« Mais plus sérieusement, papa, Carole, j'espère que ça a été une soirée magique pour vous deux. Puisque c'est mon tour de monopoliser le micro – qu'on a réussi à arracher des mains de Rachel – »

La foule rit de nouveau.

« - je voudrais chanter une chanson dédicacée à ma nouvelle famille et tous mes amis ici présents ce soir. »

Les yeux de Kurt se tournèrent vers Blaine, qui souriait aux côtés de Mercedes. Il lui fit un rapide mais sincère sourire en retour, puis fit signe au groupe de commencer à jouer.

"_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry._  
_Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet,_  
_Little girls double-dutch on the concrete."_

Kurt posa les yeux sur Burt et Carole qui lui souriaient, une larme coulant sur la joue de Carole. Il sourit et lui souffla un baiser, sachant que c'était une de ses préférées, avant de continuer.

"_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same_  
_Oh, don't you hesitate."_

Et maintenant son regard était sur Blaine, qui le fixait avec une expression indéfinissable. Un doux sourire jouait sur ses lèvres et Kurt eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu ce garçon avant ça, ou personne d'autre comme lui.

"_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down."_

Le reste des New Directions se tenaient ensemble, oscillant tranquillement tandis qu'ils regardaient Kurt chanter. Il pouvait voir du respect dans les yeux de Rachel et sut que malgré leurs chamailleries, le respect qu'ils se vouaient mutuellement était sans limite.

"_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same_  
_Oh, don't you hesitate."_

_[Peut-être que parfois, on a fait des erreurs, mais tout va bien  
Plus les choses semblent changer, plus elles restent comme elles sont  
Oh, n'hésite pas.]_

Les yeux de Kurt ne cessaient de revenir vers ceux de Blaine tout au long de la chanson et, alors qu'il chantait de tout son cœur, il fit de son mieux pour chanter avec les yeux, pour montrer à Blaine combien il croyait en les mots qu'il chantait et qu'il les lui dédiait à _lui_. Ce n'était pas une chanson d'amour, mais il espérait que Blaine saisirait le sens caché quand même. _Tu n'auras jamais le courage de le lui dire autrement,_ se dit Kurt alors qu'il chantait les dernières strophes à pleins poumons.

"_Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow."_

Alors qu'il chantait les derniers mots, un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans toute la salle. Kurt rougit et fit une légère révérence avant de rire.

« Ok, Tina, monte donc par ici ! »

Il quitta rapidement la scène, acceptant les embrassades de la part du reste du groupe avant de rejoindre Blaine et Mercedes. La jeune fille l'attira rapidement dans ses bras.

« Il a l'air génial, Kurt, lui souffla-t-elle. Bonne chance ! »

Elle retourna ensuite vers le reste des New Directions qui dansaient en groupe sur l'interprétation de _I'm yours_ par Tina.

Kurt observa le groupe un moment avant de se retourner vers Blaine. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il était pris dans une étreinte.

« C'était incroyable, Kurt, » murmura Blaine à son oreille, provoquant un frisson le long de son dos, avant de le relâcher.

Kurt savait qu'il était en train de rougir et il s'assit rapidement pour éviter que le tremblement de ses jambes ne devienne perceptible. Blaine s'assit avec lui et ils se contentèrent de papoter quelques minutes, en regardant les gens danser autour d'eux.

-o-

« Kurt, Blaine. »

Kurt leva les yeux et tomba sur son père et Carole debout devant eux. Il se leva rapidement pour les prendre dans ses bras chacun leur tour avant de se tourner vers Blaine qui s'était levé avec lui.

« Blaine, tu connais mon père. Voici sa femme, Carole. Carole, voici Blaine, mon ami de Dalton.

-C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Blaine. »

Carole avait un immense sourire en lui serrant la main et Kurt sut que c'était surtout parce qu'elle venait d'être appelée la femme de Burt. Blaine souriait, serrant sa main en retour.

« Nous sommes juste venus pour te remercier, Kurt. Ce mariage a été merveilleux pour nous deux. Ton père et moi sommes très fiers de ce que tu as fait. »

Kurt sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que son père acquiesçait.

« Ouais, Kurt, tu as cassé la baraque ici ce soir. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour nous.

-De rien, » réussit-il à murmurer.

La main de Blaine trouva de nouveau la sienne et il la serra, luttant pour stopper les larmes. Carole sembla le remarquer et se retourna vers Burt, l'invitant à danser d'une main tendue, ce qu'il accepta avec joie.

Dès qu'ils s'éloignèrent, Blaine glissa un bras autour de Kurt et l'attira dans ses bras, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de se ressaisir. Kurt s'écarta une minute plus tard, les yeux brillants.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il

Il remarqua que Quinn et Sam montaient sur scène, Quinn demandant à tout le monde de trouver un partenaire pour un slow.

« Kurt, veux-tu danser avec moi ? »

Kurt regarda Blaine, qui le fixait d'un air nerveux mais lui proposait sa main d'un air déterminé. Il sourit.

« J'adorerais », répondit-il, acceptant la main et les emmenant sur la piste.

Ils trouvèrent un coin pour eux loin des yeux du public tandis que Quinn se mettait à chanter. Kurt n'avait pas encore saisi de quelle chanson il s'agissait. Il savait seulement que ses bras étaient autour du cou de Blaine et ceux de Blaine autour de sa taille et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore lâchés du regard et Kurt était perdu dans les beaux yeux de Blaine.

Les paroles commencèrent doucement à filtrer jusqu'à lui alors que Sam et Quinn chantaient le refrain ensemble.

"_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough,"_

_[C'est ton amour,  
Il me fait quelque chose  
Il m'envoie un choc dans tout le corps  
Je ne m'en lasse pas,]_

Blaine passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres et Kurt ne put réprimer un frisson en le voyant. Il vit les yeux de Blaine s'assombrir et il déglutit avant de se rapprocher –

"_And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under_  
_It's your love"_

_[Et si tu te demandes  
Quel sort me commande  
C'est ton amour]_

Blaine le rencontra à mi-chemin, murmurant la dernière phrase une seconde avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Il n'y eut aucune exclamation ou commentaire. Sam et Quinn étaient perdus l'un en l'autre sur scène et tous les autres les regardaient, eux ou leur partenaire, donc Blaine et Kurt purent avoir leur parfait moment ininterrompu. Et c'était réellement parfait, pensa Kurt alors que ses mains glissaient dans les cheveux de Blaine, s'entortillant gentiment dans ses boucles.

Mais les applaudissements qui suivirent la chanson brisèrent leur petite bulle, les faisant s'écarter. Kurt soupira, libérant ses mains à contre cœur pour se joindre aux applaudissements. Blaine l'imita avant de prendre sa main et de l'attirer jusqu'à une table. Kurt s'assit en face de lui, refusant de lâcher la main qui enlaçait maintenant la sienne à travers la table.

Blaine prit une grande inspiration.

« Kurt, voudrais-tu – »

Il marqua une pause.

« Oui.

-Pardon ? demanda Blaine en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien je présume que tu allais de demander d'être ton petit-ami. Parce que je ne laisse personne m'embrasser comme ça à part mon petit-ami alors on ferait mieux de le rendre officiel avant que je ne sois catalogué comme une espèce de gourgandine. »

Blaine commença à rire, tendant son autre main vers celle de Kurt.

« Alors considère que c'est officiel. »

Kurt ne savait pas si son sourire pouvait être plus large alors que lui et son _petit-ami_ commençaient à parler de choses et d'autres. Il était là, au mariage de son père, en compagnie de tous ses amis et de sa famille, et maintenant de son petit-ami. Cette journée pouvait-elle être meilleure ?

-o-

« Ok, le micro est maintenant ouvert ! »

Rachel était remontée sur scène après quelques autres chansons, ayant décidé d'officier comme maitre de cérémonie pour la nuit.

« Donc si quelqu'un veut chanter une chanson aux heureux mariés ou à leur propre heureux partenaire, c'est le moment. »

Blaine lâcha la main de Kurt et le leva.

« Va rejoindre tes amis », dit-il simplement, se dirigeant vers Rachel.

Kurt haussa un sourcil mais se leva sans discuter et rejoignit les New Directions.

« Kurt ! l'accueillit Finn avec une claque sur l'épaule. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ce soir, comment ça va ?

-Beau boulot ici, mec, le félicita Puck en lui tendant son poing, que Kurt cogna.

-Merci à tous, ça a été une super soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt était conscient qu'il était bien trop enjoué et le reste du groupe s'en rendit compte rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Hummel ? demanda Santana, le petit doigt joint à celui de Brittany. Je veux bien qu'on soit censé être joyeux à un mariage, mais ça c'est étrange. Tu as l'air – »

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux fixés sur lui. Kurt la supplia silencieusement de ne rien dire et par chance elle le fit, lui envoyant un petit clin d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que –

-Mesdames et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter notre premier chanteur libre de ce soir ! »

Rachel remit le micro à Blaine tandis que la foule applaudissait poliment.

« Qui c'est ce mec ? demanda Artie alors que les yeux de Finn s'écarquillaient.

-C'est un ami de Kurt apparemment. Je l'ai laissé rentrer il y a environ une heure. »

Et maintenant tous les yeux étaient de nouveau sur Kurt, qui se contenta de les faire taire, les yeux rivés sur scène.

« Salut tout le monde. Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, et je voudrais juste commencer par féliciter le couple à l'honneur. Burt et Carole Hummel, je vous souhaite le meilleur pour votre avenir, à vous et votre famille, Finn et Kurt. »

Kurt remarqua l'emphase sur son nom et sourit, vaguement conscient que Mercedes se glissait à ses côtés et lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il lui offrit un petit sourire et vit ses yeux s'écarquiller quand elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Pendant ce temps, Blaine s'était approché du groupe et avait récupéré la guitare de l'un d'eux.

« Bref, cette chanson s'intitule _Not Alone_ et j'aimerais la dédicacer à quelqu'un de très spécial : mon petit-ami. »

Finn se retourna si vite qu'il manqua se vautrer, mais Kurt ne le regarda pas, choisissant de garder ses yeux sur Blaine.

« C'est pour toi, Kurt. »

Les murmures des New Directions disparurent quand Blaine se mit à chanter. Les yeux de Kurt s'arrondirent. _Blaine est musicien ?_

"_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness  
And I've seen how heartless the world can be,"_

_[J'étais seul, entouré par les ténèbres  
Et j'ai vu combien le monde peut être cruel,]_

Kurt fronça les sourcils en essayant de deviner qui est-ce que Blaine interprétait, avant de réaliser. _Blaine a __écrit__ ça ?_

"_And I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless,  
I'll always do my best, to make you see,  
Cause baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,"_

_[Et je t'ai vu pleurer, tu avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir,  
Je ferai toujours de mon mieux, pour t'ouvrir les yeux,  
Car bébé, tu n'es pas seul,  
Car tu es ici avec moi  
Et rien ne pourra nous détruire,  
Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer]_

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que Blaine le regardait fixement, chantant de tout son cœur. Il ne s'était _jamais_ senti aussi spécial de sa vie.

"_And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through,"_

_[Et tu sais que j'ai raison  
Peu importe ce qu'il se passera  
Notre amour est tout ce dont on a besoin pour s'en sortir]_

Tandis que Blaine chantait, Kurt sentit les larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues mais il s'en moquait complètement. Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas qui chantait une chanson _pour lui_. Ils étaient deux garçons qui voulaient juste une chance d'être heureux ensemble et, n'importe où ailleurs, ils auraient été regardés avec mépris et haïs pour qui ils étaient. Mais ici, tout ce que Kurt savait, c'était que Blaine se souciait de lui et qu'il se souciait de Blaine et que ça suffisait.

"_I still have trouble  
I still trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_  
_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize,"_

_[J'ai encore des problèmes  
__Il m'arrive encore de trébucher et d'hésiter  
Essayant de donner un sens aux choses parfois  
Je cherche des explications  
Mais je n'en ai pas besoin  
Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est regarder dans tes yeux  
Et je réalise]_

Et alors que Blaine atteignait cette note, la foule se leva pour applaudir, Kurt plus fort que tous les autres. C'était _son_ petit-ami sur scène.

"_It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need_  
_To make it .. through."_

_[Peu importe ce qu'il se passera  
Notre amour est tout ce dont on a besoin  
pour … s'en sortir]_

Les applaudissements étaient tonitruants alors que Blaine rendait la guitare, essuyant discrètement une larme sur sa propre joue, et remerciait la foule calmement en redescendant jusqu'aux côtés de Kurt, qui pleurait toujours. Avant que Blaine ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kurt prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, sans se soucier de qui regardait. Blaine s'écarta en premier, essuyant gentiment les larmes de Kurt avec ses pouces.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rencontrer ton petit-ami maintenant ? »

Rachel, comme d'habitude, se fit un devoir de les interrompre. Kurt se contenta de rire et s'écarta, laissant les New Directions interroger Blaine. Il savait que Rachel était sur le point de piquer une crise quand elle découvrirait qu'il était un Warbler. Il fallut que Mercedes intervienne et lui lance un regard d'avertissement pour qu'elle laisse tomber.

Dans le chaos, Finn se glissa à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule. Kurt se tourna vers son demi-frère, inquiet de ce qu'il allait dire, mais le sourire sur son visage calma ses peurs.

« Je suis content pour toi, » dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Kurt eut un sourire, qui s'estompa rapidement quand il vit que son père et Carole les regardaient depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Carole souriait de toutes ses dents, mais c'était Burt qui inquiétait Kurt. Il resta immobile pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Burt hoche la tête. Kurt lui fit un immense sourire et mima _on en parle plus tard_ sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, les membres des New Directions s'éloignèrent quand Rachel se souvint que l'un d'eux devait chanter et prit le microphone, commençant à chanter _All I know of love,_ incitant le reste du groupe à venir danser et laissant Kurt et Blaine seuls.

« Kurt, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil mais désigna la table et ils s'assirent de nouveau, Blaine prenant sa main.

« Je ne veux pas encore dire que je suis amoureux de toi parce que je veux être sûr que quand je te le dirai, j'en serai convaincu. Je veux que ce soit plus loin dans le temps, quand on célèbrera des anniversaires, parce que je veux que cette relation _dure_. Nous sommes tous les deux le premier petit-ami de l'autre et je sais que je tiens trop à toi pour vouloir te blesser un jour. Alors je ne veux pas dire que je _suis_ amoureux de toi, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis pratiquement sûr que je commence à tomber amoureux de toi.

Et Kurt pouvait sentir les larmes monter à nouveau tandis qu'il bégayait.

« Moi aussi, Blaine. »

Puis il rit de lui-même.

« Vas-tu cesser de me faire pleurer à la fin ?

-Seulement parce que tu l'as demandé si gentiment. »

Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que Finn et Puck montaient sur scène.

« Ok, tout le monde. On va finir pour ce soir pour que le charmant couple puisse rentrer chez eux et se –

-Ok, Puck ! s'exclama Finn en lui prenant rapidement le micro des mains. Ce que mon imbécile d'ami est en train de dire, c'est que ceci est notre dernière chanson pour ce soir et que nous aimerions que nos amis de New Directions – et leurs extras – viennent là devant et se joignent à nous. »

Finn jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Kurt et lui fit signe tandis que le reste du groupe se rassemblait. Les deux garçons se levèrent et rejoignirent les autres devant la scène, Kurt souriant au fait que Finn ait inclus Blaine.

« Donc, on espère que vous avez passé une super soirée, et ma petite-amie m'a demandé de mentionner que nous aimons faire ce genre de choses, donc si vous avez un jour besoin d'animation gratuite, passez un coup de fil. »

Finn sembla mal à l'aise pendant une seconde, puis fit signe au groupe de jouer une dernière fois.

"_Please wait for me, for I shall return,_  
_My love for you will forever burn,_  
_Though we must part_  
_There's no reason to cry_  
_Just say so long_  
_Because lovers never say goodbye."_

_[Je t'en prie attends-moi, pour si je devais revenir,  
__Mon amour pour toi brûlera pour toujours,  
Même si on doit se quitter  
Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer  
Il suffit de le dire longtemps  
__Car les amoureux ne se disent jamais au revoir]_

Kurt rit du choix de chanson ridicule avant de se joindre au reste du groupe tandis que Finn et Puck abandonnaient leurs micros et quittaient la scène. Kurt se retrouva avec un bras autour de Mercedes et un autour de Blaine quand le groupe forma une grande ligne ondulante et chanta la dernière strophe à pleins poumons.

"_Just kiss me dear, and hold me tight  
For you know this is not our last night_  
_Though we must part_  
_There's no reason to cry_  
_Just say so long_  
_Because lovers never say goodbye."_

_[Contentes-toi de m'embrasser chérie, et serre-moi fort  
Car tu sais que ce n'est pas notre dernière nuit  
Même si on doit se séparer  
__Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer  
Il suffit de le dire longtemps  
Car les amoureux ne se disent jamais au revoir]_

Kurt sourit à la fin parfaite une nuit absolument parfaite.

* * *

**Prompt** : _Peut-être que tu pourrais en faire un où Blaine est au mariage de Carole et Burt et ils dansent et se disent des jolies choses pendant que les ND et les jeunes mariés les regardent du genre "Qui c'est ce mec ?" (sauf Mercedes) et puis ils s'embrassent._

* * *

Chansons :

Rachel and Mercedes: _What Is This Feeling - Wicked_

Brittany and Santana: _Come Away With Me - Norah Jones_

Artie (with Mike dancing): _Don't Blame It On The Boogie - Michael Jackson_

Kurt: _Put Your Records On - Corinne Bailey Rae_

Tina: _I'm Yours - Jason Mraz_

Quinn and Sam: _It's Your Love - Tim McGraw ft. Faith Hill_

Blaine: _Not Alone - Darren Criss _

Rachel: _All I Know of Love - Barbara Streisand_

Finn and Puck_: __Lovers Never Say Goodbye - The Flamingos_

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	22. Prompt 6 : Noël

_Baiser du jour, bonjour !_

_**Crédit **__: Chapitre traduit par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 6 : Noël**

**-o-**

Kurt adore dormir. Parce que dormir signifie faire des rêves fantastiques comme ceux où Blaine le poursuit à travers la pièce en chantant _Baby It's Cold Outside_ avec lui. Et au lieu de bégayer et de passer pour un idiot, Kurt parvient à rester calme et à répondre au flirt de Blaine alors qu'il n'y arrive jamais dans le monde réel.

Et puis Kurt se cogne l'orteil dans un coin du sofa alors qu'il s'assoit en face de Blaine et soudain il réalise _ce n'est pas un rêve_. Blaine est bel et bien en train de le suivre à travers la pièce et Kurt est à deux doigts de péter les plombs jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'est à lui.

« Say, what's in this drink? » [Dites, qui a-t-il dans ce verre ?]

Si Blaine a remarqué la légère hésitation dans la voix de Kurt, il n'y prête pas attention, donnant sa réplique de réfutation. Heureusement, Kurt connait cette chanson par cœur (et il se peut qu'il ait vaguement rêvé de la chanter avec Blaine une ou deux fois), donc il peut continuer à chanter en pilote automatique tout en essayant de deviner si Blaine est juste pris dans la chanson ou vraiment en train de flirter avec lui jusqu'à –

« Your eyes are like starlight, _wow_. » [Vos yeux brillent comme des étoiles.]

Et c'est ce _wow_ qui fait tout et soudain, d'une certaine façon, sans aucune expérience sur laquelle s'appuyer, Kurt sait que Blaine est aussi intéressé par lui que lui ne l'est par Blaine. Et maintenant ils sont appuyés contre le dos du canapé et Kurt est en train de chanter – « I ought to say no, no, no sir. » [Je me dois de dire non, non, non, monsieur.] – et Blaine se glisse plus près de lui pour chanter sa réplique et Kurt sait qu'il doit faire quelque chose immédiatement. Alors quand Blaine se rapproche et penche sa tête vers lui, Kurt finit sa strophe et se tourne rapidement pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Blaine se fige, fixant Kurt avec incompréhension, et manque sa prochaine strophe alors que la musique continue derrière lui. Kurt est presque capable de voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête – _qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Est-ce qu'il était juste dans son personnage ? Est-ce qu'il… pourrait-il ?_

Il lui envoie un clin d'œil et sautille jusqu'au piano en chantant.

« I really can't stay – » [Je ne peux vraiment pas rester]

Et maintenant Blaine s'est repris en main et semble avoir réalisé la même chose que Kurt. Il le rejoint là où il est assis sur le banc du piano et se penche vers lui alors qu'ils chantent ensemble.

« … it's cold outside ! » [… il fait froid dehors !]

Et alors que Blaine se penche pour jouer quelques notes au piano, il tourne la tête et embrasse Kurt sur la joue à son tour, légèrement plus près du coin de sa bouche. Les deux garçons retiennent le regard fiévreux qui passe entre eux, puis, avec une petite moue moqueuse, Kurt se lève de nouveau et commence une poursuite désormais bien réelle à travers la pièce.

« I've got to get home – » [Il faut que je rentre…]

_Ben voyons, je ne vais nulle part. Je ne bouge pas d'ici._

Kurt sent les bras de Blaine se glisser autour de sa taille quand il le rejoint devant la cheminée et il le repousse avec espièglerie, s'assurant de garder le contact visuel pour que Blaine sache que c'est juste un jeu. _Le baiser par contre – carrément réel._

Et Blaine ressent assurément la même chose, à en juger par le regard qu'il lui porte pendant qu'il chante, s'autorisant à frôler une main de Kurt avec la sienne.

« I thrill when you touch my hand. » [Je frémis quand vous touchez ma main.]

L'intense lueur de ses yeux provoque des frissons dans le dos de Kurt parce qu'il s'agit de _Blaine_, chantant ces mots à propos de _lui_. _Kurt_. Il manque presque sa prochaine réplique, tellement pris dans l'émotion et la passion du moment, mais se rattrape à temps.

Maintenant ils sont penchés l'un vers l'autre par-dessus le sofa et sont de nouveau si proches et Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de déposer un autre baiser sur le visage parfait de Blaine, juste au coin de ses lèvres, le faisant légèrement bafouiller dans sa réplique.

« I really can't stay – [Je ne peux vraiment pas rester]

-Get over that old out ! » [Cessez donc avec cette fausse excuse !]

Et maintenant Blaine lui désigne le canapé et Kurt lui fait un petit signe de tête _je le ferai si tu le fais_. Blaine accepte avec un sourire et _est-ce qu'on a sérieusement eu ces conversations avec les yeux pendant tout ce temps sans nous en rendre compte ?_

Kurt se laisse tomber à côté de Blaine, croisant les jambes alors qu'ils chantent la dernière strophe, toujours parfaitement synchro avec la musique.

« Oh but it's cold outside ! » [Oh, mais il fait froid dehors !]

La musique se termine et tout ce qu'on peut entendre dans la pièce est le craquement du feu et la respiration de deux adolescents nerveux qui se fixent dans les yeux, cherchant tous deux à s'assurer que ce qu'ils ont vu pendant la chanson est toujours là et qu'ils ne se sont pas lourdement trompés. Que leurs sentiments qu'ils croyaient sans retour sont en fait partagés par la personne assise en face d'eux.

Kurt hausse un sourcil et Blaine l'imite, lui faisant le même petit signe de tête _je le ferai si tu le fais_.

Et enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Kurt s'est imaginé ce moment de nombreuses fois par le passé mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce dont il a rêvé. Rien à voir avec le baiser de Britanny qui semblait essayer de lui arracher le visage, ou avec le baiser de Karofsky – Kurt repousse ça à l'arrière de son esprit parce que ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle penser pendant qu'on reçoit le plus incroyable des premiers baisers ayant _jamais existés_. C'est – et bien, jugez-le cliché, mais – totalement indescriptible. Absolument, complètement parfait.

Kurt se recule avec réticence, ouvrant les yeux sur un Blaine visiblement secoué faisant de même. Leurs yeux se croisent, cherchant de nouveau cette confirmation qui se lit facilement sur chacun de leur visage. Kurt pose son front contre celui de Blaine, entremêlant leurs doigts et laisse échapper un léger gloussement. Et le fait que Blaine ne demande pas de quoi il rit ou s'il a quelque chose de coincé entre les dents prouve combien ils se connaissent. Il se contente de soupirer et de tendre son autre main pour caresser le visage de Kurt.

Après quelques instants, c'est au tour de Blaine de s'écarter avec réticence, passant sa main le long du visage de Kurt d'une manière qui le fait frissonner avant de le lâcher et de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Et bien, tu es clairement meilleur que cette fille ne le sera.

-J'espère bien, répondit Kurt, narquois. Et j'espère que tu ne lui feras pas le show au _complet_. »

Blaine lui fait un clin d'œil en réponse.

« Pas d'inquiétude, chéri, celle-ci t'est _entièrement_ réservée. »

Kurt sent un autre frisson lui parcourir le dos et se penche en avant, pressant de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine, sentant le goût de son petit-ami sur ses lèvres – _une minute_.

« Blaine, dit-il tout bas, s'éloignant juste assez pour pouvoir parler avec ses lèvres toujours collées aux siennes. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Et il peut _sentir_ Blaine rire, sa respiration touchant ses lèvres de manière saccadée.

« Et bien, je n'embrasse personne comme ça, donc j'espère bien. »

Et avec ça il recolle ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, alors qu'ils sourient tous les deux dans le baiser parce qu'ils ont finalement trouvé quelqu'un pour les rendre heureux. Et ils auraient probablement pu rester là pour toujours, jusqu'à qu'on entende une porte s'ouvrir, puis un halètement. Kurt s'écarte et lève les yeux pour tomber sur l'arrière du crâne de M. Schuester, disparaissant rapidement alors qu'il se rue pratiquement dehors.

« Tu devrais le rattraper, » admet Blaine, se séparant de Kurt avec réticence pour le laisser partir.

Kurt soupire, se penchant pour un dernier baiser rapide avant de se lever pour courir après son ancien professeur de chorale, laissant Blaine faire une danse de la victoire silencieuse autour de la salle. Ce qu'il nierait complètement si quiconque devait le voir. Parce que Blaine Anderson est toujours en contrôle.

Il ignore aussi totalement que Kurt fait la même chose dans le hall d'entrée, se demandant comment contacter la fille qui est censée chanter avec Blaine pour la convaincre de se retirer. Ce qu'il nierait complètement si quiconque devait l'entendre. Parce que Kurt Hummel est toujours rusé.

Mais les deux jeunes hommes ont quelque chose en commun. Des sentiments grandissant rapidement pour leur plus-que-meilleur-ami. Et aucun d'eux n'abandonnerait ça pour tout l'or du monde.

* * *

**Prompt : **_Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà suggéré ce moment de Baby It's Cold Outside où leurs lèvres sont dangereusement proches ? Je pense que Blaine était comme « tes lèvres ont l'air délicieuses » ou un truc du genre._

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	23. Prompt 218 Jamais

_Chaud devant ! Un chapitre très long est en approche. Le plus long que nous ayons traduit jusqu'à présent et sans doute l'un des plus longs de tous. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

_**Crédit **: Chapitre traduit avec patience par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 218 – Jamais**

**-o-**

Blaine Anderson.

Soliste principal des Warblers de l'Académie Dalton. Un ami pour tous, spécialement pour ceux dans le besoin. Homosexuel assumé et fier et fervent activiste pour les droits pour tous. Charismatique, doux, facilement enthousiaste, confiant et incroyablement soigné.

Jamais embrassé.

Il essayait de ne pas laisser ça l'atteindre mais c'était difficile de s'assumer et d'être fier quand il ne savait pas ce que c'était _vraiment_ d'être avec un garçon. Toutes ces personnes qui disaient que les gays choisissaient d'être « gays par défaut » parce que les choses n'avaient pas marché avec les filles… et bien, parfois Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vrai pour lui.

Mais alors il se rappelait qu'il n'était jamais sorti ou n'avait jamais embrassé une fille non plus.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il parlait. Premièrement, personne n'avait besoin d'en savoir autant sur lui –oui, il avait des amis à qui il faisait confiance et à qui il disait bon nombre de choses et avec qui il s'entendait très bien, mais ils étaient tous _hétéro_. Il était assez proche de Nick et Jeff, mais Nick et Jeff étaient seulement réellement proches de…et bien Nick et Jeff. Sortant ensemble depuis deux ans, très sérieux à propos de leur couple et inclusifs mais exclusifs en même temps. Il n'aimait pas s'imposer. De plus, les regarder trop longtemps rappelait simplement à Blaine ce qu'il n'avait pas lui-même.

Il était à Dalton depuis un an et demi et Blaine ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à oublier les mots qu'il avait passé tant d'années à entendre. Mots dont il ne pouvait se rappeler sans frissonner d'horreur mais dont l'impact général restait en lui chaque jour.

_Tu ne seras jamais désirable. Tu ne seras jamais voulu. Tu ne seras jamais aimé._

Se laisser aller à penser autrement était dangereux.

Etre soliste pour les Warblers avait été une surprise totale mais apparemment depuis le moment où il avait ouvert la bouche pour la première fois pour chanter, le conseil avait su qu'il était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les Warblers avaient manqué de morale et d'unité avant que Blaine ne les rejoigne et il avait semblé qu'ils auraient dû renoncer aux Sélections cette année-là. Une chorale a capella qui ne pouvait même pas rester ensemble assez longtemps pour chanter une chanson ne pouvait certainement pas présenter une performance suffisante pour aller aux Régionales, encore moins aux Nationales.

Et puis Blaine s'était montré et avait chanté une chanson de_ Rihanna_, à leur grande surprise, et les garçons avaient commencé à l'accompagner sans incitation, sans contraintes, rien. Simplement parce qu'ils le voulaient. Et le Conseil avait réalisé que Blaine avait amené juste ce qu'il leur fallait – un amour simple et honnête de la musique.

Il était soliste principal depuis une année quand était apparu un garçon qui pouvait tout changer.

C'était une assemblée ordinaire –aussi ennuyante et guindée que l'étaient les Warblers, les autres garçons perdant rapidement de l'intérêt et attendant le moment où ils pourraient vraiment chanter- quand on frappa à la porte.

-Excusez-moi ? On m'a dit que c'était ici que les Warblers se réunissaient.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la porte et le souffle de Blaine se coupa.

Ça alors ! Un _ange_, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillé d'un uniforme de Dalton mais avec l'accent distinct montrant qu'il n'était pas un garçon de l'Ohio. Cheveux parfaitement coiffés, peau sans défauts et une pointe de ce qui était clairement un sens accru de la mode dévoilé dans ses accessoires qui étaient juste assez subtils pour passer. Et il lui était familier, mais Blaine n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Je… oui, c'est ici, dit Wes, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Et tu es ?

-Kurt Hummel. Etudiant transféré de San Francisco. Je suis arrivé hier.

Kurt fit un autre pas dans la pièce et Blaine entendit un claquement auquel il n'était pas habitué lorsque les garçons de Dalton marchaient. Jetant un coup d'œil en bas, il dut y regarder à deux fois lorsqu'il réalisa que ce Kurt portait des _bottes,_ encore une fois juste assez proches du règlement concernant les uniformes pour que ce soit accepté mais _wow_.

-J'étais dans la chorale de mon ancien lycée et j'avais espéré auditionner ?

-Et bien, commença Wes de son ton officiel, nous devons établir un horaire pour les auditions donc si tu pouvais revenir dans quelques jours, on pourrait-

Kurt traversa la pièce, ses bottes cliquetant, jusqu'au bureau des Warblers et plaça une feuille de papier dessus.

-Vous voudriez peut-être lire ça d'abord.

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors parce que _personne_ n'avait jamais interrompu Wes avant, et spécialement pas quand il invoquait le règlement. Les sourcils levés incroyablement haut, Wes prit la feuille de papier et la parcourut rapidement.

Il pâlit.

-Je –ah, je crois que nous pouvons arranger cette audition tout de suite. Evidement c'est juste une formalité mais… bon.

Wes s'éclaircit la gorge et passa directement en mode officiel.

-Messieurs, voici Kurt Hummel-

_Oui, on le sait Wes._

-anciennement soliste principal des _Blackbirds_.

Silence absolu. Blaine savait que sa mâchoire n'était pas la seule à s'être décrochée tandis qu'ils fixaient tous le jeune homme, parce que, oh, c'était _ce_ Kurt Hummel. Ici. Rejoignant _leur_ chorale.

_Bien._

-Alors, vous voulez que je chante ? demanda finalement Kurt et Blaine pouvait entendre l'amusement dans sa voix.

Un chœur immédiat de oui résonna et il gloussa.

-Ok. Appelez ça cliché mais je vais chanter la chanson que j'ai chantée pour mon audition et qui nous a donné notre nom. J'ai entendu dire que c'était a capella donc j'adorerais que vous m'accompagniez.

Blaine savait que ça allait arriver mais cela ne stoppa pas la vague de choc qui le frappa quand Kurt ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter, parce que ce garçon ?

Oui. _Phénoménal._

Ils chantèrent les chœurs bien sûr, Blaine luttant un peu pour rester avec les autres –partiellement parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment chanté les harmonies dans le groupe avant, mais surtout parce qu'il était fasciné- mais Kurt n'avait même pas besoin d'eux. Il était captivant à lui seul et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant dans le fait que les_ Blackbirds _aient arraché la victoire aux Nationales ces trois dernières années avec Kurt comme soliste.

Et Blaine pouvait voir que cela allait provoquer sa ruine.

Les Warblers étaient une _unité_. Cela leur avait pris tellement de temps pour arriver à ce point et Blaine savait que le Conseil n'était pas prêt à laisser partir ça, même si cela voulait dire renoncer au plus extraordinaire talent qu'ils n'aient jamais eu, bien meilleur que Blaine lui-même, il le savait. Alors que Blaine était plus que disposé à s'écarter –parce que oui, se produire sur scène était sa passion mais pour un talent comme ça il ne pouvait pas être égoïste- il n'était pas sûr que le Conseil mettrait Kurt à sa place.

Le réel choc vint donc lorsque Kurt eut fini et commença à parler avant que n'importe qui d'autre ne le puisse.

-Je ne demande pas à être votre soliste. Je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler de vos performances –apparemment vous avez laissé tomber pendant quelques années- mais je devine qu'il y a déjà un soliste et je ne veux pas prendre sa place.

Tous les yeux de la pièce se tournèrent vers Blaine à ces mots, Kurt interceptant leurs regards et faisant de même.

-Je suppose que c'est toi ?

Blaine acquiesça avec réticence.

-Oui, je ne veux pas ta place, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste- soupira-t-il. Ok, je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter ma vie à des personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées avant mais je vais juste être honnête dès le début. Mon équipe n'a jamais été une équipe. Nous nous détestions tous avec passion et tout le monde m'en voulait d'avoir tous les solos. Nous sommes comme les Vocal Adrenaline de votre monde de la chorale. Et j'adorais être mis sous les feux des projecteurs, j'adore toujours ça de tout mon cœur, mais j'ai surtout un besoin maladif d'un peu d'amitié, un peu de travail de groupe.

Blaine regarda l'expression sévère du visage de Wes fondre instantanément.

-Ai-je besoin de soumettre ça au vote? demanda-t-il, et Blaine jura qu'il avait une ébauche de sourire en coin lorsque tout le monde secoua la tête. Alors, Blaine ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Blaine qui réprima un soupir – les nouveaux Warblers devaient être approuvés par lui en tant que soliste principal, l'amenant à se demander _pourquoi_ ils avaient un Conseil.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais dire non ?

Agissant comme le dictait la tradition (et un peu juste parce qu'il le voulait) Blaine se leva et tendit la main à Kurt.

-Bienvenue chez les Warblers.

Kurt lui serra la main et ce fut électrique.

Il était doué pour cacher des choses, bien sûr, donc Blaine ne montra jamais que tenir la main de Kurt était comme les coller contre un radiateur au milieu de l'hiver –cette chaleur soudaine qui vous laisse revigoré et qu'on ne veut jamais quitter. Evidement Blaine savait ce que ça faisait d'être attiré par des garçons mais _ça_, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté dans sa vie. Ce n'était même pas la peur de s'approcher trop près du feu et de s'y brûler, c'était comme si plus il approchait de Kurt, plus il se réchauffait, jusqu'à ce que finalement il dégèle de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus engourdi de l'intérieur.

Et c'était juste _tellement_ Blaine. Ne connaissant même pas ce garçon et essayant déjà se s'appuyer sur lui, essayant de faire de Kurt celui qui le réparerait et c'était tellement injuste pour Kurt. Blaine avait besoin de s'occuper de ça lui-même, avait besoin d'être assez fort pour juste avancer dans sa vie et ne pas laisser le passé le hanter.

Il était une épave et Kurt… Kurt était fort et beau et gracieux et tout ce que non seulement Blaine désirait mais voulait _être._

Mais l'instant passa, comme tous les autres, et bientôt Kurt était assis à l'opposé de Blaine sur le canapé, écoutant attentivement alors que le Conseil commençait de nouveau un long discours barbant. Les autres garçons semblaient déchirés entre regarder Kurt et prétendre ne pas s'endormir et , puisque Kurt semblait tellement distrait, Blaine s'autorisa à faire la même chose.

Sans prendre en compte le genre ou les préférences sexuelles, la première impression de tous en voyant Kurt Hummel étant sans doute qu'il était _beau_. Il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de lui, quelque chose que personne d'autre dans cette pièce ne semblait avoir. Premièrement, la confiance qu'il dégageait était _réelle_, et Blaine pouvait faire la différence entre réelle et fausse confiance comme personne d'autre. Il avait confiance en lui mais se renforçait aussi probablement face aux gens autour de lui et cela ressemblait à un garçon qui n'avait jamais été persécuté ou haï et Blaine voulait le détester pour cela mais ne pouvait pas.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était arriver à connaitre ce garçon mais ne pas laisser Kurt le connaitre. Pas le véritable lui.

-o-

Cela prit un peu de temps à Kurt pour s'adapter correctement, plus longtemps que ce qu'aurait pensé Blaine. Que Blaine soit leur soliste était une chose, mais qu'une autre personne se montre avec un talent égal et une personnalité aussi sympathique était apparemment maintenant une menace et quelques uns des Warblers avaient des difficultés à apprécier le nouveau membre.

Blaine n'était pas l'un d'entre eux, loin de là. Dès que le meeting avait pris fin et que Kurt avait sorti une carte du campus, Blaine avait immédiatement proposé de l'emmener jusqu'à la classe qu'il avait ensuite, quelle qu'elle soit. D'après ce qu'il avait appris Kurt était en première, mais il avait aussi appris que Kurt s'ouvrait rapidement aux gens et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au cours de Kurt, ils discutaient déjà comme de vieux amis et s'arrangeaient pour prendre un café après les cours. Depuis, cela avait été simple de commencer à sortir après les cours, trouvant leurs intérêts communs et devenant bons amis.

Et Blaine avait commencé à tomber vraiment amoureux.

C'était typique, bien sûr –quand il était arrivé à Dalton et que cela avait été _ok _d'aimer les garçons, il en avait pincé pour à la fois Nick et Jeff (sans mentionner la myriade de garçons hétéros) en moins de 4 mois après son arrivée. Mais à la place d'un béguin, de _désir _et d'espoir soudain et d'un bond direct à imaginer mariages et enfants, c'était différent. C'était un lent processus, des petits paliers de réalisation que Kurt avait quelque chose de différent, était quelqu'un avec qui Blaine voulait vraiment passer tout son temps, et se tenir la main, et chanter, et embrasser et au moment où il fit cette dernière réalisation il sut. Il aimait Kurt.

Kurt ne pouvait l'aimer en retour, bien sûr, et Blaine ne se permettrait jamais de pousser ses sentiments pour Kurt ou même le lui dire. Il était juste heureux d'avoir Kurt comme ami.

Cela n'avait pas pris longtemps à Nick et Jeff pour s'ouvrir à Kurt non plus, aidé par le fait que Kurt avait nonchalamment laisser glisser pendant le déjeuner un truc à propos de son dernier petit ami (et Blaine s'était presque étouffé avec son eau à cela parce qu'_il_ ne savait pas que Kurt était gay jusqu'alors, il avait seulement espéré). Blaine était pratiquement certain qu'ils espéraient que Kurt trouve un nouveau petit-ami afin qu'ils puissent avoir des doubles rendez-vous –apparemment ils avaient abandonné l'idée que Blaine fasse de même il y avait bien longtemps- et ce ne fut pas long avant que les quatre ne sortent aussi fréquemment.

Mais Kurt semblait toujours ne prendre du temps que pour lui et Blaine et , en dépit de ses efforts, Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir quelque chose. Il ne dit toujours rien, mais le sourire sur son visage était un petit peu plus réel à chaque fois que Kurt lui souriait en retour.

-o-

Ils étaient ensemble dans la pièce depuis pas plus de 5 minutes cette fois-ci lorsque cela avait commencé.

-Alors, commença doucement Jeff, ayant clairement un peu d'appréhension à propos de ce qu'il allait demander. Comment sont les garçons à San Fran ?

Nick haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi, tu penses à me laisser tomber pour l'un d'eux ?

C'était une blague évidente - les deux n'allaient _jamais_ se séparer, Blaine le savait- et Jeff le prit comme tel.

-Non, j'allais te trouver une meilleure version de moi pour échanger, plaisanta-t-il en retour. Non sérieusement, des anecdotes ?

-Des tonnes, dit Kurt d'un ton léger et Blaine résista au besoin de soupirer.

Bien sûr il savait que Kurt était sorti avec quelqu'un au moins une fois, mais Blaine avait entretenu quelques vagues espoirs que peut-être, juste peut-être , Kurt était aussi inexpérimenté que lui, qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais clairement, le charme de Kurt avait aussi atteint les garçons de San Francisco.

-Wow, dit comme ça on dirait que j'ai toute l'expérience du monde, rit Kurt, secouant la tête. Non je suis sorti avec quelques garçons mais c'étaient décidément tous de bon partis. Je veux dire, mon dernier petit ami… wow. Nous étions ensemble depuis six mois et c'était incroyable.

-Je suppose que tu as plus de chance avec les rancards alors, dit Jeff. On a du mal. Les gens sont beaucoup moins ouverts ici qu'ils ne semblent l'être là-bas.

Kurt acquiesça, semblant compatissant.

-Ça montre juste combien vous êtes forts tous les deux pour réussir à tenir peu importe à quel point votre relation est perçue comme anormale. Mais oui, j'ai eu quelques rendez-vous vraiment bien. Le dernier garçon, l'un de nos premiers rendez-vous était pratiquement le rêve romantique.

-Racontes ?

Blaine voulait partir, se taper la tête contre un mur parce que _pourquoi_, sérieusement, pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de faire ça ?

-C'était fantastique, leur répondit Kurt, jouant avec le bout de sa cravate alors qu'il parlait. On est sorti pour diner –il a réglé, peu importe à quel point j'ai protesté- et après ça il m'a emmené sur la promenade et on s'est assis sur le bord à regarder la marée monter et il m'a dit, c'est authentique, _personne ne me fait me sentir comme tu le fais Kurt. _Et ça aurait pu être cliché mais d'une certaine façon, ça ne l'était pas.

Nick soupira presque rêveusement avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Jeff qui souriait.

-Et après ?

-Et après il m'a embrassé, dit Kurt, un sourire se formant sur son visage à l'évocation du souvenir. Je veux dire, on m'a déjà embrassé avant ça mais _ça_ c'était un baiser. C'était doux et tendre mais aussi passionné et presque bouleversant à la fois et je voulais juste rester là et l'embrasser pour l'éternité vous savez comment c'est ?

Nick et Jeff hochèrent la tête, se lançant un regard au même moment.

-Ouais, dit Jeff, sa voix presque rêveuse. Ouais, il me fait cet effet.

-Blaine ?

Blaine cligna des yeux une paire de fois, levant les yeux vers Kurt qui le regardait.

-Je –ouais ?

-Tu es avec nous ? Tu semblais ailleurs.

Bien sûr ils le regardaient tous maintenant et Blaine ne sut pas quoi faire parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'en avoir _honte_ mais quand il y avait trois garçons également gays assis en face de lui en train de discuter de combien il était merveilleux d'embrasser quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore.

-Je suis juste –

Il se releva soudainement, sa chaise grinçant sur le sol.

-Toilettes. Je reviens dans une seconde.

Blaine s'enfuit presque dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'enfermant dans le premier cabinet disponible et appuyant sa tête contre la porte, son souffle sortant par halètements tremblants. Ce n'était pas _juste_ –tous ces garçons savaient ce que ça faisait d'être aimé et chéri et désiré et qu'avait-il ? Rien. Il ne l'avait jamais eu, il ne l'aurait jamais.

Des pas entrèrent dans la salle d'eau avec un léger cliquetis qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

-Blaine ? lui parvint la voix de Kurt, douce et inquiète. Ça va ?

Se donnant une seconde pour essayer de regagner un semblant de contrôle, Blaine déverrouilla la porte et fit un pas dehors. L'expression inquiète de Kurt s'intensifia quand il le vit.

-Tu es vraiment pâle, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Traversant la pièce jusqu'aux miroirs, il vit que Kurt avait raison.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit-il honnêtement mais suffisamment trompeur pour que Kurt pense qu'il était malade.

Se baissant, il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage, espérant que cela masque les larmes qui pourraient s'échapper.

Puis une main se posa sur son dos.

-Pauvre petite chose, murmura Kurt. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infirmière ?

-Non, c'est bon.

Blaine attrapa une poignée de serviettes en papier et sécha son visage du mieux qu'il put. Il voulait se retourner et adresser à Kurt son sourire le plus rassurant mais ça ne venait pas.

-Je crois que je vais juste retourner dans ma chambre pour un moment.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul.

Le bras de Kurt fut soudainement autour de sa taille et Blaine s'appuya contre lui inconsciemment, ne souhaitant pas être perçu comme faible mais sachant que ce n'était pas facile d'être fort quand on ne l'était pas.

-C'est ça. Viens.

Et c'était tellement simple de s'appuyer complètement contre l'épaule de Kurt alors qu'ils marchaient parce que Blaine n'était pas habitué à cela mais cela semblait tellement logique. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et, plus récemment, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avec _Kurt_ et même si il n'avait aucune chance d'être le petit- ami de Kurt, c'était toujours merveilleux. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été embrassé du moins.

-Blaine ?

Blaine tourna la tête pour voir correctement Kurt qui le fixait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai besoin de tes clefs pour entrer.

Incapable de trouver de l'énergie même pour être embarrassé –et peut-être qu'il tombait bien malade après tout, ça en avait tout l'air- Blaine fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit ses clefs de chambre. Kurt déverrouilla la porte et aida Blaine à entrer, l'asseyant sur le bord de son lit tandis que Blaine retirait ses chaussures d'un coup de pied.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux t'apporter ?

Tirant les couvertures, Blaine y glissa ses jambes et réfléchit une seconde tandis qu'il déboutonnait son blazer.

-De l'eau ce serait bien, admit-il, le faisant glisser le long de ses bras et le suspendant au bout de son lit.

Il y eut un silence pendant une seconde puis la voix de Kurt, légèrement plus aigue que d'habitude.

-Ça arrive tout de suite.

Blaine posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux avant de rouler sur le ventre. Pour autant qu'il appréciait d'habitude d'observer chaque mouvement de Kurt sans être pour le moins une espèce de voyeur pervers, à ce moment-là il voulait juste être seul dans son apitoiement.

Kurt revint de la salle de bain, posant délicatement le verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet. Blaine sentit un poids s'installer sur le bord de son lit, un petit creux là où Kurt s'était assis.

-Blaine, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Mm ?

-L'eau est à côté de ton lit. Est-ce que tu sens que tu vas vomir ? Parce que je peux t'apporter une bassine si tu en as besoin ou des cachets pour apaiser ton estomac.

Blaine secoua la tête contre l'oreiller.

-Je veux juste dormir. Désolé de te faire faire tous ces efforts pour moi.

Sa voix tournait au marmonnement et Blaine se sentait en train de partir mais d'une certaine façon toujours pleinement réveillé, conscient de chaque mouvement mais incapable de bouger lui-même.

Alors quand la main de Kurt se posa de nouveau sur son dos, traçant doucement des cercles, il était simple pour Blaine de ne pas réagir.

-Ce n'est jamais un effort pour toi, vint le murmure, si silencieux qu'il l'entendit à peine. Ça va aller ?

Blaine ne trouva pas l'énergie nécessaire pour répondre et Kurt soupira, caressant son dos encore un peu avant de se lever.

-Tellement fort, mais quand il cède il cède vraiment.

Alors que Kurt s'en allait, Blaine ouvrit les yeux contre le tissu avec un petit soupir lui aussi.

_Kurt, tu ne m'as pas vu tomber. Loin de là._

-o-

-Allez les mecs, détendez-vous un peu !

Wes secoua fermement la tête.

-Non. Absolument pas, Kurt. C'est contre les règles.

-Ah, mais c'est là que tu te trompes.

Kurt sortit une copie du règlement et tourna les pages jusqu'au milieu.

-Les clubs de l'académie Dalton ont droit à deux fêtes de club par an à condition qu'il n'y ait aucune présence de boissons alcoolisées et que tous les visiteurs soient inscrits au registre et quittent le campus à l'heure appropriée.

Des murmures intéressés s'élevèrent et Blaine échangea un regard amusé avec Trent –Wes _vivait_ pour le règlement et de trouver quelqu'un qui l'ait battu grâce à lui… et bien, Blaine ne pouvait simplement pas arrêter de tomber amoureux de Kurt.

Wes sortit sa propre copie et la feuilleta, lisant lentement.

-Je vois, dit-il finalement. Et bien je suppose que nous ferions mieux de soumettre ça au vote.

Toutes les mains de la pièce se levèrent avant que Wes ne puisse continuer et David rit à ses côtés.

-On dirait que tout le monde est d'accord, Wesley.

Wes le frappa.

-Bien, dit-il tandis que David frottait son bras de façon théâtrale. Il semblerait que nous fassions la fête ce soir. Allez vous changer et appeler vos copines ou compagnons et nous nous rejoignons ici dans une heure. Kurt, tu penses que tu pourrais décorer ?

Il y eut un silence et tout le monde se tourna pour voir la place vide où Kurt s'était tenu. Une seconde plus tard, le portable de Blaine vibra et il ouvrit le message.

-Kurt me dit de vous prévenir qu'il est parti se changer et que certains d'entre vous ont besoin de faire une razzia sur la cuisine et de revenir avec de la nourriture, lut-il, souriant moqueusement aux membres du Conseil. Il est parti à l'instant où Wes a dit vote.

Les autres rigolèrent, tous désormais bien habitués à Kurt et ses pitreries et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire parce que _finalement_ Kurt était l'un des leurs. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'être exclu et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait soit que Kurt ressente la même chose. Et s'il l'avait ressenti, il n'y avait plus de raison désormais.

Alors que les autres sortaient leurs téléphones et commençaient leurs appels, Blaine sortit pour se préparer. Comme d'habitude il eut un bref sentiment de solitude, de savoir qu'il n'avait personne à appeler ou inviter, mais il le repoussa. Ce soir était fait pour _s'amuser_ après tout –ils n'avaient jamais organisé de fête de Warblers avant et Blaine avait hâte de voir tout le monde se détendre et prendre du bon temps. Il se changea rapidement, choisissant un jean rouge et un simple tee-shirt avant de retourner vers la salle de la chorale pour voir si Kurt était prêt et avait besoin d'aide.

Blaine avait l'habitude de voir Kurt sans son uniforme désormais mais chacune de ses tenues ne cessait de le surprendre. La petite attention aux détails, la façon dont chaque pièce mettait l'autre parfaitement en valeur pour créer une tenue qui, s'il avait manqué une pièce serait devenue un désastre pour la mode. Ou peut-être que c'était juste Kurt qui faisait tout s'accorder.

-Oh, Blaine ! appela Kurt alors qu'il entrait. Pourrais-tu - ?

Il se coupa et Blaine fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, secouant la tête lentement.

-Toi. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois sans ton uniforme.

-Oh, dit Blaine en baissant les yeux timidement. Ouais. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec tes tenues mais –

-Tu es sensationnel.

Blaine commença à rougir mais Kurt lui souriait toujours comme si c'était le plus naturel des compliments à faire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai besoin que tous les canapés soient poussés sur le côté et ces deux tables mises ensemble là-bas pour la nourriture.

Ils finirent ça rapidement et lorsque les autres Warblers commencèrent à revenir avec nourriture et boissons, la salle était prête. Kurt s'écroula sur un divan, s'éventant le visage et Blaine se percha sur l'accoudoir, gloussant doucement.

-Tes cheveux sont très bien, dit-il en anticipation et Kurt lui sourit en remerciement.

-Merci. Combien de petites-amies viennent à cette fête ?

-Et bien, presque tous les Warblers en ont une à l'exception de nous et Nick et Jeff…et peut-être Cameron, dit Blaine pensivement. Lui et sa copine sont ensemble par intermittence. Mais tout le monde est bien accompagné en ce moment.

Il dût lutter pour ne pas laisser filtrer l'amertume dans sa voix et le sourire de Kurt s'adoucit, se fanant un peu. Mais il ne dit rien, serrant rapidement la main de Blaine dans la sienne avant de se lever.

-Est-ce que personne ne sait comment organiser un buffet correctement, dit-il d'un ton désapprobateur, traversant la pièce pour commencer à aboyer des ordres.

-Tu es intéressé par lui.

Blaine sursauta, se tournant pour trouver Nick appuyé contre un mur, l'observant.

-Pardon ?

-Kurt. Tu craques carrément pour lui.

-Je –non, non je suis juste-

Nick soupira et le coupa.

-Ok, toi et moi on est amis, non? Les amis voient se genre de choses et ils disent aussi aux amis de _foncer_. Tente ta chance, Blaine. Tu n'es sorti avec personne depuis l'année et demie que tu est là et Kurt est la première personne vers qui tu témoignes un vrai intérêt. Et c'est un mec génial, tu sais que s'il ne ressent pas la même chose il va décliner ton offre bien plus gentiment que n'importe qui.

-Ton petit-ami est là, dit calmement Blaine, attendant que Nick se retourne avant de se lever et de traverser la pièce à grands pas pour engager la conversation avec Trent. Il savait que Nick serait déçu et voudrait probablement lui parler de nouveau plus tard, mais ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il voulait penser ce soir. Ce soir était juste dédié à s'amuser.

Une nuée de filles entra dans la pièce et soudainement, tout prit vie. La musique commença à jouer à plein volume et les gens commencèrent à se mélanger et à danser ensemble. Blaine connaissait presque toutes les filles et se trouva rapidement plongé dans une conversation avec deux des célibataires venues avec leurs amies.

-C'est qui le nouveau ? demanda Elizabeth, jetant un regard en coin à Kurt. Il est _mignon._

-Et aussi pas de ton bord, expliqua Blaine avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais c'est Kurt de San Francisco.

On lui posa la question de nombreuses fois durant la soirée, et il parla plus de Kurt que de lui-même et ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Bien sûr il passa pas mal de temps à discuter avec Kurt aussi et commença finalement à se détendre, trainant sur l'un des canapés et riant avec un groupe de Warblers.

Bien sûr, toute bonne chose a une fin.

-Hey, qui est partant pour le jeu de la bouteille ?

Une des filles de Crawford brandissait sa bouteille de Coca vide, l'agitant de manière suggestive. Le reste des filles formaient déjà un cercle, y tirant leur moitié respective et le reste des garçons fit de même. Blaine lança un regard désespéré à Wes mais même lui semblait partant pour le jeu, s'installant joyeusement entre deux filles de Crawford. Kurt le regardait maintenant et dans une seconde il allait faire un commentaire et attirer l'attention de tout le monde et Blaine ne pouvait pas gérer ça. Il pouvait gérer le fait que Kurt sache parce qu'au moins Kurt avait du tact mais pas les autres qui poseraient des questions et essaieraient de comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas gérer un jeu si simple.

Alors, avec un rapide regard à Kurt qui, espérait-il, communiquait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, Blaine se retourna et se glissa hors de la pièce.

Ce n'était pas l'une de ces choses sur lesquelles il pouvait faire des compromis. Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir et prétendre être dans le jeu et espérer que personne ne finisse par tomber sur lui parce que c'était prendre trop de risques. Il ne pouvait pas rester en dehors parce que ça soulèverait des interrogations et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer. A la place il devait fuir –fuir comme il l'avait toujours fait, être le même lâche qui avait fui à Dalton et s'était caché derrière ses murs sophistiqués et s'était fondu dans la masse avec l'uniforme, la coiffure, le sourire.

C'était quelque chose qui aurait dû être un si petit détail –_jamais embrassé, qui s'en soucie ? Ça arrivera bien un jour_- mais pour lui, c'était capital. Cela voulait dire que tous les mots qui lui avaient été jetés au visage étaient de plus en plus près de devenir réalité.

Blaine savait que quelqu'un finirait par venir le chercher et il commença immédiatement à monter une excuse en arrivant dans sa chambre. Son téléphone sorti, sur le bureau, donnant l'impression qu'il venait de prendre un appel urgent. Une excuse… ses parents, peut-être. Des instructions pour le week-end quand ils partiraient-

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela prenne moins de cinq minutes pour qu'ils arrivent. Et oui, il s'était attendu à quelqu'un mais il était plus probable que ce soit Wes ou David, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait facilement mentir et puis les renvoyer à la fête tandis qu'il déprimait. Pas _ça_.

-Ok, lui parvint la voix derrière lui et Blaine sursauta, se retournant pour voir Kurt fermer la porte derrière lui. On va parler. Et on va tous les deux être très honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et je peux déjà voir cette expression dans tes yeux, tu essayes de t'échapper et je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Pas physiquement, ni du point de vue émotionnel. Assieds-toi.

-Kurt, je –

-N'essaie même pas.

La voix de Kurt était aussi douce et tendre que d'habitude mais Blaine savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou te mettre mal à l'aise. J'arrive juste à ce point où je ne peux plus supporter de te voir blessé en permanence et je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état.

_Il savait_.

Tous les efforts que Blaine avait faits pour se cacher, pour prétendre que sa vie était juste géniale et qu'il était juste comme n'importe quelle autre personne étaient en pure perte. Kurt savait – il savait qu'il était inexpérimenté et naïf et indésirable et toutes ces horribles choses que Kurt _n'était_ définitivement _pas_.

Blaine se retrouva assis au bord de son lit, les mains entortillées avec Kurt assis à ses côtés.

-Hey, tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je veux juste essayer de t'aider.

-Tu ne peux pas.

Kurt hocha lentement la tête.

-Peut-être que je ne peux pas résoudre le problème, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de faire. Je veux t'aider. En fait, continua Kurt avant que Blaine ne puisse encore l'interrompre, j'y ai pas mal réfléchi et je crois que j'ai mis le doigt sur le déclencheur –à chaque fois que l'on parle de relations amoureuses.

Blaine se raidit et Kurt hocha de nouveau la tête.

-J'en ai déduis deux options. La première c'est que tu en as subi une mauvaise et si c'est ça, je peux t'assurer tout de suite que je ne vais pas te faire parler de ça si tu ne veux pas. Et la seconde c'est que tu n'en as jamais eu et que ça devient un peu trop de nous entendre en parler tout le temps.

Cela prit seulement une seconde avant que Blaine ne se mette à parler sans être vraiment conscient d'avoir pris la décision de le faire. Cela devint plus simple à chaque mot et sous peu, il révélait tout –chaque commentaire douloureux qu'il avait entendu et combien cela avait détruit sa confiance, l'avait fait se sentir comme s'il ne pourrait jamais connaître ce que Nick et Jeff avaient ou ce que Kurt avait connu. Que ce n'était pas juste le fait qu'il n'ait pas _encore_ connu ça mais qu'il n'était pas sûr de le connaitre un jour. Et que, par-dessus le marché, être un garçon de 17 ans qui n'avait jamais été embrassé était juste _humiliant_, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui.

Cela prit un long moment à Kurt pour répondre après que Blaine eut fini. D'une certaine façon leurs mains s'étaient liées et le pouce de Kurt caressait doucement le dos de la main de Blaine.

-Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi, dit-il finalement. Et plus que ça, c'est quelque chose dont tu ne devrais jamais avoir honte.

-J'essaye de ne pas l'être mais c'est dur de ne pas se demander pourquoi personne n'a jamais _voulu_ m'embrasser.

-Tu n'en sais rien, dit Kurt. Juste parce que tu n'as jamais été embrassé ne veux pas dire que personne ne le veut, crois-moi.

Il y avait quelque chose là dedans que Blaine se dit qu'il aurait dû comprendre mais il devenait trop énervé pour réfléchir à des nuances subtiles.

-Ecoutes, j'ai géré ça tout ce temps-là. C'est juste difficile de te voir débarquer et tu as connu tellement de choses et puis il y a perpétuellement Nick et Jeff et vous êtes tous si sûrs de vous –

-Pas si sûrs.

Blaine eut un ricanement, conscient d'être impoli mais pas prêt à s'excuser.

-S'il te plait. On dirait que tu n'as jamais douté de toi dans ta –

-Lorsque j'ai fait mon coming-out pour la première fois auprès de mon père, c'était embarrassant, commença doucement Kurt et Blaine se tut immédiatement. Manifestement, il m'aimait toujours peu importe les circonstances –et encore maintenant- mais il ne savait pas comment gérer le fait d'avoir un fils homosexuel. Au début il pensait que c'était quelque chose qui partirait et ça m'a contrarié plus que ce que je ne le pensais. Donc j'ai décidé de… et bien, le lui faire bien comprendre.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Je suis sorti et me suis trouvé un mec.

Kurt rit soudainement.

-Les gens me trouvent exubérant mais ce type…et bien, l'incarnation du gay vient à l'esprit comme la meilleure des descriptions. Je l'ai ramené à la maison pour dîner et j'ai vu les sourcils de mon père se lever de plus en plus haut et puis je l'ai raccompagné dehors et il –

Kurt ferma les yeux.

-Il m'a embrassé. Mon premier baiser et c'était _horrible_. Il m'a pratiquement mutilé les lèvres, pensant clairement que j'avais plus d'expérience que ça et quand je n'ai pas pu lui rendre son baiser il m'a rit au nez et m'a dit de prendre quelques années d'entrainement avant de revenir le voir.

-Oh mon dieu, Kurt…

-Je ne l'aimais pas, expliqua Kurt, baissant la voix. Je le connaissais à peine. Mais ça faisait quand même encore mal. Et c'est ce dont je dois me rappeler pour mon premier baiser, Blaine. Clairement, j'en ai eu d'autres et ils ont tous été bien meilleurs mais…ça reste en toi.

Et maintenant Blaine se sentait encore plus _mal_ parce qu'il était resté assis là à se plaindre de ne pas avoir été embrassé et le premier baiser de Kurt était quelque chose comme _ça_ et wow, il était en quelque sorte la personne la plus égoïste ayant jamais existé.

-Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire te sentir mal, dit gentiment Kurt. Je voulais te montrer qu'en fait tu a une opportunité en or. Tu n'as jamais été embrassé, Blaine. Tu n'as pas été embrassé à l'adolescence quand tu pensais que tu en avais besoin pour que quelqu'un t'apprécie. Tu n'as pas embrassé quelqu'un lors du jeu de la bouteille –que je t'admire d'avoir quitté, maintenant que je comprends. Et maintenant…maintenant tu as la chance de rendre ce premier baiser significatif. Tu peux l'offrir à quelqu'un qui compte plus que tout pour toi, tu peux le partager avec lui et seulement lui et ça peut être un cadeau. Et de ta part, ce serait merveilleux, meilleur que n'importe quel autre baiser qu'on m'a- lui a donné. Je veux dire…

Il avait raison et Blaine osait à peine le croire mais _il avait raison_. Mais le plus important à cet instant était la dernière phrase de Kurt et la façon dont il rougissait subitement et détournait les yeux et _oh_.

-Kurt ?

-Tu n'as pas à ressentir la même chose, évidement. Je veux dire, rien de tout ça n'a été dit dans le but d'essayer de t'avoir comme petit-ami ou quelque chose du genre. Je tiens vraiment à toi en tant qu'ami d'abord et je peux entièrement comprendre si tu n'es pas prêt à avoir un petit-ami ou si, de nouveau, tu ne ressens pas la même chose.

Kurt se stoppa et prit une grande inspiration.

-Et je radote, finit-il honteusement.

-Oui.

Kurt cligna des yeux.

-Oui ?

Blaine se retrouva à sourire de plus en plus largement.

-Oui, je veux être ton petit-ami. Et non, continua-t-il, en voyant l'expression déjà peinte sur le visage de Kurt. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui me voulait avant ou parce que je pense que tu me donneras toutes les premières fois que je n'ai jamais expérimentées. C'est parce que tu es incroyable et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi et j'ai en quelque sorte voulu être ton petit-ami depuis ta première semaine ici.

La façon dont leurs mains étaient toujours liées prit soudainement une toute autre signification quand Kurt serra légèrement la sienne et sourit de nouveau.

-Ok. Petits-amis.

Et alors Kurt le regarda intensément et avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, c'était sorti.

-Ne m'embrasse pas s'il te plait.

Si Kurt était surpris, il ne le montra pas.

-Trop tôt ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

-Je –J'ai juste besoin de savoir que ça va durer. Je tiens vraiment à toi _–_

_Il est trop tôt pour parler d'amour donc je ne le ferai pas _

– mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un tient à moi et j'ai juste besoin d'être sûr.

Il leva les yeux, inquiet que Kurt réalise soudainement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un petit-ami qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait et aille chercher quelqu'un d'autre, mais Kurt lui souriait toujours de manière rassurante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Quand tu seras prêt, tu m'embrasseras.

-Je ne saurais pas comment-

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Crois-moi là-dessus, tu n'as _pas_ besoin, à moins que tu ne penses essayer de me rouler une pelle la première fois que nos lèvres se toucheront. Et je le veux aussi pour moi, Blaine.

Ça, c'était certainement une surprise.

-Tu préférerais vraiment que je t'embrasse en premier ?

-Il va y avoir pas mal de problèmes de confiance, dit franchement Kurt et Blaine grimaça. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que c'est ta faute ou que c'est une mauvais chose, je le mentionne juste. Quand tu arriveras au point ou tu seras à l'aise pour me donner ton premier baiser –et ainsi ce sera plus toi qui donne et non moi qui prend- alors je saurais que tu crois que ça va durer. Et c'est ce que je veux plus que tout. Je veux que ça dure.

Avant que Blaine ne puisse s'arrêter il se pencha vers Kurt, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule parce qu'après tant de temps il y avait là quelqu'un qui le _comprenait_ et n'essayait pas de le changer à part pour l'aider à aller mieux. Et il allait donner tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire confiance à Kurt pour leur bien à tous les deux, pour le bien de sa toute nouvelle relation qu'il avait voulue plus que tout.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le gloussement de Kurt alors qu'une paire de bras se glissait autour de lui.

-Oh, tu es câlin.

-Est-ce que c'est mauvais ? demanda-t-il, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt en retour parce que même si Kurt disait que ça l'était, Blaine n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se forcer à bouger. Kurt était _confortable._

-Mon dieu, non, murmura Kurt, l'attirant plus près. J'aime les câlins.

Et si Blaine avait espéré un autre mot à la fin de cette phrase, il ne le montra pas. Il y avait plein de temps pour cela plus tard, après tout.

-o-

La plus grande inquiétude de Blaine avait toujours été qu'il ne sache pas comment être un petit-ami.

Il l'avait vu, bien sûr. Dans les films, les livres, chez ses amis, même chez des inconnus dans la rue. Mais il ne l'avait jamais été lui-même et il avait été obsédé par le genre de choses qu'il dirait, comment il agirait, que devrait-il arriver pour éviter toute dispute ou comment gérer les répercussions.

Mais il réalisa qu'être le petit-ami _de_ _Kurt_ était aussi simple que d'être soi-même.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois semaines et il était naturel de rejoindre Kurt dans le hall de leur résidence le matin, de l'enlacer et de laisser leurs mains se trouver alors qu'ils descendaient pour le petit déjeuner. Leurs réunions café avaient tourné au rendez-vous mais c'était la seule chose qui ait vraiment changé à leur propos –Blaine essayait toujours de payer, Kurt balayait l'offre avec succès à peu près 90% du temps et ils discuteraient de tout sous le soleil. Et les après-midi passés à faire leurs devoirs ensemble tournaient invariablement en séance câlin sur le meuble qu'ils utilisaient comme bureau quel qu'il soit (excepté le bureau lui-même parce que cela n'avait jamais vraiment marché).

Les Warblers les avaient taquinés au début mais ça aussi c'était naturel et bien assez tôt c'était apparemment aussi normal pour eux que de voir Nick et Jeff agir comme un couple. Blaine savait qu'ils étaient surtout heureux qu'il ait finalement trouvé quelqu'un.

Blaine ne comptait pas laisser cette personne partir de sitôt.

Il y avait eu des difficultés, bien sûr. La première fois qu'ils avaient été proches de se disputer à propos de quelque chose, Blaine avait cédé immédiatement, s'était confondu en excuses et puis avait essayé de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Ce jour-là il avait appris deux choses; Kurt était excellent pour crocheter les serrures et Blaine avait des problèmes de confrontation. Ils en avaient parlé, Kurt étant resté calme pendant tout l'échange même s'il avait été assis sur le sol de la salle de bains près d'une heure à répéter les mêmes mots encore et encore.

Blaine savait qu'il n'était pas brisé. Il luttait juste avec quelques problèmes comme tout le monde et il était assez chanceux pour avoir quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que Kurt pour l'aider à traverser cela.

Mais il n'avait pas dit à Kurt à quel point il avait été terrifié en se réveillant le matin après cette fête, seul dans sa chambre, même pas certain que ce soit vraiment arrivé ou s'il l'avait encore rêvé. S'habiller, les mains tremblantes parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de comment il allait arriver à gérer ça s'il sortait de là et que Kurt n'était pas son petit-ami. Et ouvrir sa porte pour trouver Kurt se tenant là avec deux tasses de café et un sourire que Blaine reconnut immédiatement comme réservé à lui seul, annonçant qu'il avait pensé amener une tasse de café à son petit-ami pour le réveiller. Evidement Kurt avait su qu'il serait inquiet et avait géré ça d'une façon à laquelle lui seul aurait pensé et Blaine continua de se demander comment il avait eu quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable.

Et même ce cheminement de pensées commençait à changer. Oui, Kurt était toujours incroyable et comme sorti d'un des rêves de Blaine, mais il réalisait aussi que Kurt avait craqué pour lui, lui aussi. Ce n'était pas de la pitié ou de l'empathie ou juste pour s'amuser, c'était Kurt ayant les mêmes genres de sentiments que Blaine, Kurt le voulant vraiment, le désirant, prouvant que tous ces mots qui l'avaient hanté si longtemps étaient _faux._

Blaine commençait à y croire. Et plus que tout, il croyait que Kurt n'allait pas s'en aller.

_Est-ce que je peux t'emmener diner ce soir ? – Kurt_

Il fixa le texto pendant un long moment puis jeta un regard à travers la pièce à Kurt qui prétendait écouter Wes.

_J'ai bien peur que non. –Blaine_

La pointe de déception fut seulement là une seconde mais suffisamment longtemps pour que Blaine soit sûr. Puis Kurt hocha la tête et tapa quelque chose en retour.

_D'autres projets ? –Kurt_

Il savait que Kurt le regardait maintenant alors il garda son visage le plus inexpressif possible.

_Oui. Je t'emmène diner. Sois prêt à 6h. –Blaine_

Blaine n'eut même pas à relever la tête pour savoir que Kurt souriait.

-o-

-C'était formidable.

Kurt était pendu à son bras alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant et Blaine lui sourit, l'aimant encore plus de seconde en seconde.

-Je suis content que tu aies apprécié. J'espère que c'était un bon premier rendez-vous.

-Mais on a déjà eu des rendez-vous.

Kurt semblait confus et Blaine continua de sourire, attendant que le déclic se fasse_. _

_-Oh._

-Premier rendez-vous où je t'ai invité.

Le sourire de Kurt n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'en cet instant.

-Parfait premier rendez-vous.

Et pour autant que Blaine souhaitait s'en contenter, il ne pouvait pas.

-Mais tu parles tout le temps de ce gars et de la promenade et –

-Ce n'était pas le premier rendez-vous où il m'ait emmené, l'interrompit doucement Kurt. Tous les autres premiers rendez-vous où l'on m'a emmené semblaient sortir d'un film –impersonnels et clichés. Le premier rendez-vous où tu m'as emmené était un restaurant digne de ce nom où on a réellement pu passer la soirée entière à discuter,_ et_ tu as fait ça dans la ville homophobe de Westerville. Et c'était toi.

-Qu'est ce qu'i propos de moi ?

Kurt rit silencieusement.

-Tu comptes plus pour moi qu'aucun autre garçon.

Ils approchaient de la voiture de Blaine mais à la place, il tourna au coin de la rue, emmenant Kurt dans une allée abandonnée. Les éclairages publics au-dessus d'eux donnaient juste assez de lumière pour éclairer le visage confus de Kurt.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-On passe un moment en privé pour que je puisse te dire deux choses.

Il tendit le bras pour prendre l'autre main de Kurt.

-La première est que je te fais confiance, je crois au fait que tu ne vas pas me laisser et que tu tiens vraiment à moi et me désire.

La joie peinte sur le visage de Kurt était parfaite en elle-même et Blaine espérait seulement qu'elle allait rester après sa prochaine confession.

-Je suis juste – Blaine, tu ne sais pas combien cela compte pour moi, d'entendre ça. Merci.

Blaine sourit, relâchant les mains de Kurt pour les glisser autour de sa taille à la place, ayant besoin d'être plus proche. Kurt avait apparemment besoin de la même chose puisqu'il se reposa pleinement sur Blaine, posant son front sur son épaule. Se penchant afin que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille de Kurt, Blaine murmura finalement les mots qui étaient là depuis si longtemps, ceux qu'il avait seulement rêvé être capable de dire à une autre personne.

-Je t'aime.

Et lorsque que Kurt leva la tête de surprise, Blaine se pencha et l'embrassa.

Ça en valait la peine. Ça valait la peine de ne jamais l'avoir fait avant, d'attendre alors que le reste de ses amis progressaient – pelotage, troisième base, jusqu'au bout – alors qu'il n'avait même pas embrassé quelqu'un. Ça valait la peine de se préserver jusqu'à ce que la bonne personne se présente et brise ces barrières. Et ça valait la peine que Kurt souhaite qu'il soit celui qui initie le baiser.

Il pouvait tout donner à Kurt désormais, et il le ferait.

Leur premier baiser fut court mais rien ne pouvait enlever à Blaine ce qu'il ressentait, du moins pas jusqu'à ce que Kurt appuie leurs fronts ensemble, sa respiration légèrement altérée et réellement _tremblant_ dans les bras de Blaine et pendant un horrible instant il crut que tout avait tourné à la catastrophe, que c'était trop, trop tôt ou qu'il avait été mauvais pour embrasser et c'était bien l'une de ces choses qu'on a véritablement besoin de savoir.

Et puis Kurt ouvrit les yeux et l'émotion qu'on y lisait était aveuglante.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il et Blaine vit qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda-t-il doucement, sachant d'une certaine manière que ce n'était pas mauvais.

Kurt ferma les yeux et Blaine essuya la larme de sa joue, laissant sa main là, en attente.

-Parce que je pensais que je n'aurais plus de première fois à te donner, dit-il finalement. Manifestement, il y a les plus importantes mais tout ceci, toutes les choses qui étaient si précieuses pour toi, je les avais déjà expérimentées avec d'autres personnes. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait.

Blaine eut le souffle coupé parce que ça avait été l'une de ses plus grandes craintes aussi – même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à Kurt – que rien de ce qu'il donnerait à Kurt ne tienne la distance face à ce qu'il avait déjà connu, que ses autres petits-amis soient toujours la référence que Blaine ne pourrait jamais égaler. Et désormais il avait donné à Kurt son premier _je t'aime_ sans même le réaliser et il le pensait de tout son cœur et il avait donné à Kurt quelque chose de précieux de lui-même.

Ça allait marcher. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fallu pour en arriver là, peu importe combien d'années Blaine avait passé seul à désirer, pensant qu'il ne serait jamais aimé. Peu importe le nombre de personnes avec qui Kurt avait été par le passé, peu importe le nombre d'expériences qu'il avait eues avec eux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir ici à Westerville, ça allait marcher. Et Blaine le savait parce qu'il aimait Kurt avec tout ce qu'il avait et plus encore, plus que ce qu'il allait expérimenter dans les années à venir où Kurt serait toujours sien.

Et Kurt l'aimait aussi.

* * *

_**Prompt**__ : C'est un peu UA, mais et si Blaine était celui qui n'avait jamais été embrassé ? Comment Kurt gérerait-il ses insécurités/rendrait son premier baiser un peu plus spécial…_

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	24. Prompt 50 : Lire

_Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre publié en avance car je ne suis pas certaine de mon accès Internet demain lundi._

_**Je m'excuse** auprès de toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Mais prise dans le début d'un nouveau job et mon déménagement, je n'ai vraiment pas eu une minute à moi ces derniers temps. Soyez sûrs que j'y répondrai cette semaine avec ceux de ce chapitre._

_En attendant, profitez bien de cette nouvelle traduction de Turn-off !_

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 50 : Lire**

**-o-**

_« Mon maître Thomas Moore aurait donné n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Certains disent que c'est bien et certains que c'est mal, mais je dis qu'il ne peut s'en empêcher –et c'est ça qui est mauvais…après tout Blaine est réellement le mec plus altruiste que je connaisse… »_

Kurt cligna des yeux, essayant de garder ses yeux et son esprit sur la page devant lui. Aujourd'hui il devait relire _Un Homme Pour l'Eternité_ afin qu'il puisse commencer sa dissertation. Cela devrait normalement être simple à faire mais Blaine avait décidé qu'ils allaient étudier ensemble. Ce qui devrait normalement ne pas être un problème non plus excepté que Blaine travaillait sur des maths.

Blaine et les maths ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Kurt savait qu'il avait eu des cours particuliers pour cela quand il était plus jeune mais ça ne voulait juste pas rester dans sa tête. Normalement, Kurt l'aidait, mais sa dissertation était à rendre dans quelques jours et il devait s'y mettre donc Blaine se débattait tout seul pour le moment. Ce qui, malheureusement, était incroyablement distrayant.

En ce moment, Blaine mâchouillait le bout de son crayon avec les sourcils froncés alors qu'il examinait les questions du manuel. Occasionnellement il lâchait un soupir de frustration tandis qu'il griffonnait quelque chose. Et tout cela rendait Kurt dingue.

Oh, ce n'était pas que Blaine était agaçant. Loin de là. En fait, Kurt devait lutter pour ne pas le regarder toutes les 5 secondes parce qu'il était _là_. Et un Blaine frustré était absolument adorable de l'opinion de Kurt.

Comme maintenant. Kurt leva légèrement les yeux pour voir Blaine faire la grimace à une question avant de gribouiller dans son livre, et il dut reprendre son souffle parce que, alors que chez n'importe qui d'autre cette expression semblerait irascible et détestable, sur Blaine ça semblait _sacrément __mignon_.

Kurt toussa et revint à la lecture de son livre. Il le feuilleta pour trouver la prochaine citation pertinente, se forçant à se concentrer sur les pages.

_« D'accord, donc il est dans une mauvaise passe ! Je suis désolé. Ça ne me fait rien de le dire : Je suis désolé ! Pas de chance ! Si j'avais un peu de chance en extra il aurait pu en avoir, mais si ça le fait continuer ses mimiques, ça ne me dérange pas tellement -»_

Kurt soupira et abaissa son livre un peu plus durement qu'il n'aurait dû, amenant Blaine à lever la tête.

-Tu vas bien, Kurt ?

Et maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer parce que Blaine se mordait la lèvre inférieure et le regardait avec ses sourcils tout froncés et _merde alors _si Kurt ne voulait pas juste y aller et l'embrasser ici et maintenant.

-Ouais, ça va. Comment tu t'en sors ?

-A chier, dit franchement Blaine. La trigo ça craint.

Kurt gloussa.

-Accroches-toi. Je jetterai un coup d'œil quand j'en aurai fini ici.

-Merci. C'est juste tellement débile. Je veux dire, qui a besoin de ces trucs de toute manière ?

-Hum, les ingénieurs, les architectes, les maçons…

Kurt eut un sourire en coin tandis que Blaine levait les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, tais-toi.

Il tira la langue à Kurt avant de retourner à son travail, manquant heureusement la façon dont les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent à ce geste. _Blaine à une belle langue…Kurt, reprends-toi_ !

Mais désormais il était complètement distrait par l'idée de comment cette langue pourrait être mise à meilleure contribution. Même s'il n'avait lui-même pas d'expérience, il avait vu assez de lèvres en action chez Fuinn, Bartie et Chang-Chang pour savoir exactement ce qui arrivait quand les bouches de deux personnes se rencontraient.

(Et maudit soit McKinley pour créer des noms de couple, parce que bien sûr Kurt avait passé bien trop de temps à planifier exactement quelle sorte d'union son nom et celui de Blaine pouvaient faire. Tandis que Blurt avait une consonance étrangement agréable, Klaine était gagnant pour lui. Mais c'était stupide parce que lui et Blaine ne seraient jamais ensemble. Donc il devrait probablement ne plus jamais y penser ou s'exercer à écrire leur nom de couple. Non pas qu'il le fasse. Oh non.)

Kurt réalisa que son livre était fermé et l'ouvrit au hasard à une page, essayant de comprendre les mots.

_« Quant à comprendre, je comprends que tu es le meilleur homme que j'aie jamais rencontré ou que je ne… »_

Maintenant Kurt _savait_ que le livre complotait contre lui. Il savait aussi qu'il devenait un peu fou parce que les livres ne peuvent pas comploter, mais il ne se souciait pas de ça. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que quelque chose devait être fait parce qu'il devenait dingue, surtout quand il leva les yeux et vit Blaine-

Mordiller son _doigt_ ?

Kurt jeta le livre à travers la pièce et marcha à grands pas jusqu'à Blaine, faisant de même avec le sien.

-Kurt, que- ?

Kurt l'embrassa.

A la seconde où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Kurt se sentit revenir à la réalité et il réalisa qu'_il était en train d'embrasser Blaine_. Après tout ce temps à imaginer cet instant, il arrivait enfin.

Puis il réalisa qu'il embrassait Blaine sans sa permission.

S'écartant, Kurt commença à paniquer.

-Oh mon Dieu, Blaine, je suis tellement désolé ! J'ai juste – tu étais juste tellement distrayant et … et le crayon, et –

Mais maintenant Kurt devait considérer le fait que Blaine était sans doute d'accord avec ça, étant donné qu'il était désormais sur les genoux de Blaine et que leurs bouches étaient de nouveau attachées, avec les bras de Blaine autour de sa taille. Il devait en être sûr cependant, alors il s'écarta de nouveau à contrecœur, fixant les yeux de Blaine à la recherche de toute trace d'hésitation.

-Tu sais je faisais ses grimaces seulement pour te pousser à réagir, murmura Blaine, se penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau légèrement. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister.

Kurt leva les yeux à l'insolence de Blaine avant de craquer et s'abandonner à un autre baiser.

* * *

**Prompt : **_Kurt est en train de lire un livre… et se laisse distraire par les grimaces de Blaine._

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	25. Prompt 19 : Kermesse

_Bonjour à tous ! Mon Internet étant extrêmement capricieux pour l'instant (et je harcèle mon nouveau propriétaire pour qu'il règle le problème), je n'ai pu répondre qu'à une poignée d'entre vous et je poste un peu en retard, depuis le travail. Je m'en excuse, encore une fois. J'espère pouvoir bientôt me mettre à jour à ce niveau-là. _

_En attendant, profitez !_

_**Crédits **__: Chapitre traduit par Wyny et corrigé par Petite-Fleur et Turn-off_

* * *

**Prompt 19 : Kermesse**

« Tu es très bien comme ça, Kurt. »

Blaine se baissa pour éviter une chemise jetée dans sa direction.

« Sérieusement, c'est juste en bas dans le champ. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait dans un endroit particulièrement classe. »

La tête de Kurt surgit hors de son placard.

« C'est une kermesse, Blaine. Ce qui signifie que je dois trouver la tenue parfaite, qui est une combinaison de hé-je-suis-là-pour-m'amuser et je-suis-trop-vieux-pour-tout-ça-j'ai-juste-été-trainé-ici-par-mon-surexcité-de-petit-ami.

-C'est une kermesse, Kurt. Une kermesse ! Tu as autant envie d'y aller que moi. »

Finalement habillé, Kurt apparut hors de son dressing.

« Oui et bien… ouais. »

Il lui fit son habituel sourire en coin signé Kurt avant d'attraper son sac sur le lit, ignorant totalement les piles de vêtements posées partout.

Blaine lui proposa son bras.

« Y allons-nous, mon bon monsieur ?

-Tu es pathétique, » répliqua Kurt, levant les yeux mais prenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

Blaine se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Je ne vis que pour satisfaire. »

Kurt ne put empêcher le léger rougissement qui s'installa sur son visage à ce contact rapproché et Blaine sourit de son air adorable. Lui et Kurt n'étaient ensemble que depuis une semaine et c'était le plus près qu'ils avaient été de s'embrasser. Au lieu de sauter dedans à pieds joints, ils s'étaient assis et avaient discuté de comment ils se sentaient vis-à-vis de l'aspect physique des choses. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux novices, ils prendraient leur temps et Kurt mènerait la dance pour la plupart des choses à cause de son passé. A part ça, ils étaient un couple d'adolescents normal.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Blaine commença à fredonner distraitement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kurt.

Au lieu de répondre, Blaine commença à chanter :

"_Baby, let's cruise,"_

_[Chéri, partons en croisière]_

Kurt surenchérit immédiatement.

"_Away from here,  
Don't be confused,  
The way is clear."_

_[Loin d'ici,  
Pas d'inquiétude,  
La voie est libre.]_

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un sourire avant de chanter ensemble, en parfaite harmonie comme d'habitude.

"_And if you want it, you got it forever,  
This is not a one night stand, baby."_

_[Et si tu le veux, ce sera pour toujours,  
Ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir, chéri.]_

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Blaine alors que Kurt chantait le dernier mot, serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

"_Yeah, so let the music take your mind  
Just release and you will find,_  
_You're gonna fly away, glad you're goin my way,_  
_I love it when we're cruisin' together -"_

_[Oh oui, alors laisse la musique t'emporter  
Laisse-toi aller et tu trouveras,  
Tu vas t'envoler, heureux d'aller à ma rencontre,  
J'aime quand nous voyageons ensemble -]_

« Et voici donc à l'instant deux des Warblers de l'Académie Dalton ! »

Kurt et Blaine se figèrent, fixant leur principal et trois hommes à l'air officiel qui venaient de tourner dans leur direction. M. Matherson avait un large sourire et les hommes étaient à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la confusion.

« Voici Blaine Anderson, notre soliste principal et ténor, et Kurt Hummel, notre plus récent Warbler et premier contreténor depuis trois ans. Jeunes gens, je vous présente messieurs Criss, Colfer et Hamilton, du conseil d'administration.

-C'est merveilleux de vous rencontrer, messieurs. »

Comme d'habitude, Blaine était M. Poli, lâchant la main de Kurt pour serrer celle des trois hommes, Kurt faisant de même à sa suite.

« Vous deux avez de jolies voix et cette chanson est une de mes favorites, un excellent choix, indiqua l'un des hommes, souriant aux garçons.

-Merci monsieur, répliqua Kurt, serrant de nouveau fermement la main de Blaine.

-Bien, nous devrions laisser les garçons descendre à la kermesse ! Je ne voudrais pas vous priver d'une partie de la fête ! »

Les deux groupes se dirent au revoir et Kurt et Blaine descendirent le corridor vers la porte d'entrée. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, Kurt commença à glousser.

« Il faut toujours que ce soit nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine sourit narquoisement.

« On est juste incroyable. »

-o-

La kermesse était juste comme le reste de Dalton – immense. Kurt fixa avec de grands yeux le nombre apparemment infini de stands et attractions.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué que le champ était aussi grand !

-Bien sûr que non, tu refuses d'y descendre pour faire un quelconque sport, se moqua Blaine en lui donnant un coup de coude amusé dans les côtes. Où veux-tu commencer : attractions ou stands ?

-Mieux vaut faire les attractions d'abord, je vais prendre des heures dans les stands, tu le sais.

-Est-ce que je peux appeler un remplaçant pour faire le shopping avec toi ? »

Kurt se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Pas si tu ne veux pas que ce remplacement soit permanent. Allez viens, il y a des auto-tamponneuses là-bas. Je sais combien tu adores pulvériser les choses. »

Et naturellement les garçons firent le tour de toutes les attractions. Blaine avait pulvérisé deux fois Kurt aux auto-tamponneuses avant que Kurt ne parvienne à le convaincre d'essayer une autre attraction. Après ça, ils avaient été aux balançoires, avaient fait tous les jeux d'arcade – Kurt était le propriétaire aux sentiments mitigés d'une grenouille en peluche tandis que Blaine, pour son plus grand plaisir (et au déplaisir de Kurt), avait gagné un fusil à pompes – et ils se dirigeaient désormais vers la Grande Roue.

« Tu n'as _pas_ le droit de la faire balancer, ok Blaine ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce que la barre ne soit abaissée devant eux.

« Oh que si. La seule façon de rendre cette attraction intéressante est de la faire balancer. »

Kurt se tourna pour fixer son petit-ami, bouche bée.

« Tu plaisantes, hein ? Regarde la barre de ce truc, balance-le trop fort et ça va casser !

-Chéri, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Et ça sembla attendrir Kurt, même si Blaine soupçonnait que ce soit surtout parce que c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce petit surnom et Kurt se le repassait dans sa tête.

Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'attraction commence à bouger.

« Fais-moi descendre de ce truc ! gémit Kurt. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité – BLAINE ANDERSON NE LE FAIT PAS BALANCER ! »

Blaine se contenta de sourire et glissa un bras autour de son petit-ami, continuant à balancer leur siège.

« Mais c'est marrant ! Et de toute façon, tu sais que je te protègerai, Kurt.

-Tu es celui qui me fait me sentir en danger, arrête _de faire ça_ !

-Ça ne va pas casser.

-Ça couine ! Et – pourquoi on s'arrête ?

-Pour laisser monter d'autres personnes. »

Blaine prit un moment pour profiter de la vue sur le champ et voir qui il pourrait reconnaitre.

« Je n'aime pas être en haut, Blaine. »

Blaine se tourna pour trouver son petit-ami avec les paupières fermement closes.

« Kurt, s'il te plait ouvre les yeux. C'est une vue magnifique et je te jure que j'arrête de le balancer. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. »

Kurt entrouvrit un œil et couina quand il réalisa à quelle hauteur ils étaient. Avant que Blaine ne puisse le rassurer, Kurt s'était recroquevillé contre lui, cachant sa tête contre son torse.

Blaine rit et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ok, tu n'as pas besoin de regarder. On va descendre dans quelques minutes, ensuite tu pourras aller faire du shopping, ok ? »

Kurt acquiesça mais refusa de bouger jusqu'à ce que l'attraction s'arrête pour les laisser descendre. Alors qu'ils sortaient, Kurt se tourna et fixa Blaine d'un regard noir.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de raconter ça à aucun des Warblers. Sinon, je leur dirais ce que tu racontais sur chacun d'entre eux quand tu étais saoul à la fête de Rachel.

-Marché conclu, dit rapidement Blaine. Déjeuner ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a un stand de nourriture sans graisse et peu calorique ?

-Hum… allons-voir. »

Les options de Kurt pour le non-gras étaient la crème glacée et le pop-corn salé, à sa plus grande horreur.

« Allez Kurt, vis ta vie ! rit Blaine en prenant une bouchée de son hot-dog. C'est juste de la nourriture après tout et – EST-CE QUE C'EST UN STAND RED VINES ?

Avant que Kurt ne puisse demander pourquoi il s'excitait, son petit-ami courrait à travers champ vers un stand surpeuplé. Kurt se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, rejoignant finalement son petit-ami qui sautait sur place comme un petit enfant.

« Kurt, des Red Vines !

-C'est quoi le trip avec les Red Vines ? Je n'en ai jamais goûtés en fait. »

Blaine se figea.

« Ok, c'est officiel, je ne te parle plus. »

Il tourna le dos à un Kurt sidéré, se frayant un chemin entre d'autres étudiants de Dalton surexcités pour prendre deux boites de Red Vines et sortant son porte-monnaie. Après avoir payé ses bonbons, il se tourna pour partir, ignorant totalement le jeune homme.

« Blaine, est-ce que tu vas sérieusement m'ignorer à cause de _bonbons_ ?

-Je n'entends personne me parler, mais si quelqu'un était en train de me questionner à propos de l'incroyabilité des Red Vines, je lui dirais que les Red Vines sont les plus incroyables bonbons qui existent et la seule raison pour laquelle j'écouterais quelqu'un maintenant serait s'il essayait un Red Vines et me disait combien c'est génial. »

Et sur ce Blaine tendit un des paquets de Red Vines dans la direction générale de Kurt. Kurt soupira et prit un bonbon du paquet.

« J'espère que tu sais que je brise ma règle "pas de bonbon" pour – oh wow ! »

Blaine lui lança un sourire narquois, se tournant vers son petit-ami incrédule.

« Génial, hein ? »

Kurt acquiesça distraitement, mâchant son bonbon. Blaine sourit, prit le bras de son petit-ami et le mena vers les stands, se préparant pour une longue après-midi.

-o-

Trois heures, quatre écharpes, un chapeau, un bouquet de fleurs (présenté à un Kurt rougissant par un Blaine posant dramatiquement), quelques produits de soins pour cheveux (« Celui-ci est pour toi, Blaine. On va te sevrer du gel, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'on fait ») et d'autres objets divers dont Blaine avait perdu le compte, et ils en avaient enfin fini avec les stands et Kurt commençait à ralentir.

« Tu veux t'assoir un moment ? » demanda Blaine, accrochant quelques sacs de Kurt à son bras pour pouvoir lui prendre la main.

Kurt lui sourit en remerciement.

« Bien sûr. Mais les sièges sont carrément de l'autre côté, par là-bas, grogna-t-il, regardant à travers champs vers la zone de pique-nique où les gens étaient assis.

Le gros de la foule s'était dispersé alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, ne laissant principalement que les garçons de Dalton et leurs familles pour profiter du calme.

« Je ne veux pas marcher – est-ce qu'il pleut ? »

Blaine leva les yeux alors que des gouttes commençaient à tomber.

« On dirait.

-Je ne dois pas mouiller mes cheveux ! »

Kurt essaya de protéger ses cheveux avec les sacs, mais il échoua alors qu'il commençait à bruiner sans interruption sur les deux garçons. Blaine rit, lâchant les sacs et tournant sur lui-même.

« Allez Kurt, c'est marrant ! »

Kurt posa avec réticence ses sacs à côtés de ceux que Blaine avait lâchés et attrapa la main de son petit-ami. Blaine le fit tournoyer, les faisant tous les deux rire alors qu'ils manquèrent de tomber. Blaine attrapa Kurt par la taille pour le retenir et alors que Kurt l'agrippait par les épaules il se retrouva face-à-face avec son petit-ami. Le rire s'éteignit sur les lèvres de Blaine tandis qu'il regardait Kurt lécher les siennes inconsciemment, avant -

« Ahh ! »

Kurt couina quand la pluie commença soudainement à tomber à verse, les inondant instantanément.

« Viens, cria Blaine par-dessus le bruit, attrapant la main de Kurt et le tirant à travers le champ alors qu'il se plaignait de laisser les sacs derrière. Il avait vu quelque chose qu'il avait voulu essayer plus tôt et qui ferait désormais un très bon abri. Tirant Kurt dedans, il ferma la porte derrière.

« Un photomaton ? demanda Kurt en observant l'espace réduit alors que Blaine se laissait tomber sur le petit tabouret. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant.

-Moi non-plus, mais j'ai toujours voulu essayer. Viens t'assoir.

-Hum… Blaine, il n'y a – hum, il n'y a pas de place. »

Blaine sourit du rougissement se formant sur le visage de son petit-ami.

« Si, ici, » dit-il, tapotant ses genoux et souriant narquoisement alors que le rougissement s'intensifiait.

Voyant que Kurt ne bougeait pas, il l'attrapa autour de la taille et le tira vers le bas. Kurt couina et passa un bras autour du cou de Blaine en retour.

« Et voilà, à l'aise et confortable. »

Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil alors que les couleurs quittaient lentement le visage de Kurt.

« Alors, comment est-ce qu'on fait ça ? »

Blaine essaya d'ignorer son sous-entendu accidentel alors qu'il se penchait et pressait le bouton "Start" sur l'écran.

« Oh, cool, alors on choisit un fond et des trucs et puis ils l'impriment ici. Et on peut tous les deux avoir une copie.

-Il _faut_ qu'on fasse celui en bobine de film ! »

Kurt tripota les options sur l'écran, choisissant la bobine de film de style ancien couleur sépia. Leurs visages apparurent sur l'écran et aucun des deux ne put s'empêcher le sourire qui traversa leur visage quand ils se virent ensemble.

« Y'a pas moyen, on est juste adorables, » remarqua Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de Kurt, voyant le Blaine digital imiter ses actions.

« Ok, alors il va prendre des clichés selon un décompte donc on n'a qu'à – hum, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Blaine ?

-Je ne sais pas, être mignons ? »

Blaine jeta un œil rapide au minuteur, puis embrassa le front de Kurt au moment où l'appareil prenait une photo. Kurt rougit de nouveau et repoussa son petit-ami avec espièglerie. _Snap_.

« Tu es vraiment adorable, tu le sais ? »

Blaine leva les yeux vers son petit-ami, la différence de taille plus prononcée du fait que Kurt était encore assis sur ses genoux. Kurt baissa les yeux, passant un doigt sur la joue de Blaine. _Snap_.

« Tout comme toi. »

Kurt se pencha, posant un baiser sur le nez de Blaine, qui ferma les yeux au contact. _Snap_.

Et alors ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, se contentant de se fixer dans les yeux. Le bruit de l'appareil photo – et le fait même qu'ils étaient là – complètement oublié.

« Salut, » murmura Kurt.

Blaine sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos alors que le souffle de Kurt frôlait ses lèvres.

« Salut, » murmura-t-il en retour, appréciant le frisson qui traversa Kurt en réponse.

Blaine put lire la question muette dans les yeux de Kurt et il sourit, notant distraitement que l'appareil photo continuait à prendre des clichés à intervalle régulier en arrière plan.

« Je t'ai dit que tu étais aux commandes, chéri. Tu décides. Pas de pression, » souffla-t-il.

_Mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait, choisis ce que je veux que tu choisisses…_

Et il semble que ses supplications mentales aient été entendues puisque Kurt se rapprocha et ses lèvres étaient _juste là_ et – oh _wow_. L'esprit de Blaine ne sut même pas comment appréhender la sensation renversante, alors il se contenta de s'éteindre et de laisser les lèvres faire la conversation.

Après quelques instants de délices, Blaine se recula, pressant son front contre celui de son petit-ami. Il savait que le même sourire idiot qui étirait le visage de Kurt se trouvait sur le sien.

« Hum, wow ? bégaya Kurt après une seconde, toujours souriant.

-Ouais. Wow, » répondit Blaine, venant caresser d'une main la joue de son petit-ami.

Ils auraient pu rester là toute la journée et en étaient presque à le planifier quand un carillon retentit à l'écran leur indiquant que leurs photos étaient prêtes. Kurt gloussa et se décala, se penchant pour récupérer les deux bandes de photos.

« J'avais vraiment oublié – »

Il se figea.

« Kurt ? » demanda Blaine, étirant son cou pour essayer de voir les photos.

Kurt se pencha en arrière et les tint de sorte que Blaine puisse voir, sans voix.

Les premières photos les montraient en train de se chamailler et d'être adorables et Blaine gloussa. Son regard descendit plus bas et soudain il réalisa ce qui avait rendu Kurt sans voix. Les quelques photos suivantes les montraient face-à-face, se fixant avec intensité. Les suivantes avaient été prises pendant le baiser, et les quelques dernières alors qu'ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre en se souriant. Il leva les yeux pour regarder Kurt avec incrédulité.

« Notre premier baiser…, souffla-t-il.

-Maintenant on peut vraiment s'en souvenir pour toujours. »

Kurt cligna rapidement des yeux, essayant de retenir le flot d'émotion. Blaine faisait de même alors qu'il glissait de nouveau ses bras autour de son petit-ami, frottant son nez dans le cou de Kurt.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? murmura Kurt à son oreille, provoquant un frisson le long du dos de Blaine, à la fois au contact et aux mots.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Blaine releva la tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Kurt soupira quand ils se séparèrent avant de se lever avec réticence.

« Je crois que la pluie a cessé et on doit aller chercher mes courses avant qu'elles ne soient totalement fichues. »

Blaine grogna par jeu alors qu'ils sortaient de la cabine, récupéraient les sacs et se dirigeaient vers Dalton. Ils serraient tous deux précieusement leur copie des photos, Kurt se demandant à quelle vitesse il pourrait les télécharger et les envoyer à Mercedes, Blaine essayant de trouver la planque parfaite pour que Wes ne les trouve pas, avant qu'une autre pensée de lui traverse l'esprit.

« Oh, Kurt ? Il y a une kermesse en ville le week-end prochain. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller aussi. »

* * *

**Prompt** : _Kurt et Blaine sont au centre commercial ou au zoo ou un truc du genre et ils prennent des photos dans un photomaton et ils sont en mode photos idiotes au début, mais ensuite ils se regardent et s'embrassent spontanément._

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction _


	26. Prompt 52 : Différent

_J'ai enfin rattrapé mon retard dans les réponses aux commentaires et viens de m'apercevoir que nous avons dépassé les 300. J'en profite donc pour dire __**un grand merci**__ à toutes celles et ceux qui partagent leurs impressions sur ces différents chapitres et nous envoient remerciement et encouragements. _

_Je remercie tout particulièrement la dizaine de lecteurs assidus qui commentent régulièrement et fait un clin d'œil spécial à __**Dororo03**__ et son top 5 qui, je l'espère, évoluera encore._

_**Crédit **__: Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 52 : Different**

**-o-**

Blaine regarda Kurt enlacer ses amies en guise d'au-revoir, bavardant avec animation d'une soirée pyjama qu'ils avaient prévue pour le week-end suivant. Après avoir donné aux filles son avis à propos de la réglementation du football, le visage de Rachel s'était éclairé et elle avait entrainé Mercedes hors de là, avec clairement un plan en tête.

Blaine dit au revoir aux filles distraitement, son esprit entièrement focalisé sur Kurt. Voir Kurt aujourd'hui avait été un choc pour Blaine et pendant une grande partie de la conversation, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait été de s'asseoir là et essayer de donner l'impression qu'il écoutait tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur les changements dans le comportement de son ami.

Kurt était tellement différent avec les filles. Blaine savait par expérience que la plupart des garçons de Dalton l'étaient, mais dans la majorité des cas ça signifiait qu'ils se changeaient en idiots baveux. Kurt – et bien, il semblait s'illuminer à leur contact. C'était comme s'il avait quelqu'un à qui il pouvait s'identifier et Blaine voyait quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait pas vu durant le temps que Kurt avait passé à Dalton.

Oh, ce n'était pas comme si Kurt n'avait pas d'amis au lycée, et ce n'était certainement pas qu'il était malheureux. Du moins, s'il l'était, il ne le lui disait pas, parce que Blaine se mettait fréquemment en quatre pour être sûr que Kurt soit heureux. C'était plus comme si une autre facette de Kurt pouvait être révélée parce qu'il était dans un environnement où il pouvait le faire. La politique d'anti-harcèlement à Dalton signifiait que personne ne se moquerait de Kurt s'il venait à être lui-même, mais Blaine savait que personne ne saurait vraiment quoi faire avec le Kurt qu'il voyait là.

Pendant une seconde, Blaine ressentit une pointe de pitié, puis réalisa que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il devait être _désolé_ pour Kurt. Après tout, Kurt ne semblait pas malheureux ou comme s'il ne pouvait pas être lui-même à Dalton – mise à part pour l'uniforme qu'il déplorait constamment. C'était comme s'il réservait juste cette partie de lui pour la partager avec ses amies.

Et aujourd'hui Blaine avait été autorisé à l'expérimenter aussi, et pour une quelconque raison cela voulait dire bien plus pour Blaine qu'il n'aurait pensé. En fait, il voulait voir cette facette de Kurt bien plus souvent.

Blaine savait qu'il n'était pas le stéréotype du mec gay, vu de l'extérieur. Il présentait bien, oui, mais n'était pas branché mode comme Kurt. Il aimait le sport, reparait des voitures et sortait avec ses potes. Mais Blaine _était_ gay, et il voulait être capable de partager cette partie de lui aussi. Il voulait des personnes à qui il pourrait parler d'autres garçons, des personnes avec qui il pourrait partager son amour précédemment caché pour _Vogue_. Et pendant longtemps, il n'avait eu personne comme ça.

Quand Kurt était arrivé, Blaine avait senti qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir à lui et avait doucement commencé à le faire. Passer du temps à regarder des comédies musicales avec le jeune homme l'avait fait se sentir étrangement complet, comme si Kurt était quelqu'un qu'il avait attendu pour se découvrir…

_Oh. Bien sûr._

Sa prise de conscience ne le frappa aussi fort qu'il l'aurait cru. En fait, décida Blaine, il l'avait vraiment su tout ce temps-là. Mais voir Kurt aujourd'hui l'avait rendu concret. Il aimait Kurt.

_Alors, pourquoi tu y penses maintenant ?_

Jetant quelques billets sur la table, Blaine regarda Kurt qui saluaient les filles, un sourire légèrement mélancolique sur le visage. Il savait que le Kurt qui se retournerait vers lui ne serait pas le même Kurt que le reste de Dalton voyait, mais ce ne serait pas non plus le même Kurt avec lequel les filles trainaient. Blaine sentit une pointe de jalousie à ça, parce qu'il _voulait_ ce Kurt. Il voulait que Kurt soit capable de donner tout de lui-même quand ils étaient ensemble, mais il savait que le plus jeune se retenait encore de peur d'être rejeté.

_Et bien, montres-lui que tu ne vas pas le faire._

Et alors Blaine sut que la seule manière de pouvoir avoir l'intégralité de Kurt était de s'ouvrir entièrement à lui.

-Prêt à y aller Blaine ?

Blaine sourit tandis que Kurt revenait, sortant son propre porte-monnaie pour régler l'addition. Il plaça une main sur celle de Kurt, souriant toujours à la surprise du jeune homme

-Déjà réglé. Et ouais, allons-y.

Avec ça, il prit la main qui était toujours dans la sienne et se dirigea vers la porte, Kurt étant presque trainé derrière. Blaine pouvait voir son esprit travailler à plein régime, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la confusion qu'il provoquait.

Menant la route vers sa voiture, il les fit dévier rapidement, s'asseyant sur un banc à la place et tirant Kurt à côté de lui.

-Blaine, qu'est ce- ?

-Kurt, ça va sembler sortir de nulle part mais j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose.

Kurt haussa un sourcil et Blaine se prépara mentalement au rejet tandis qu'il parlait.

-En gros, je t'apprécie. Beaucoup.

Il regarda les yeux de Kurt s'agrandir et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il y avait en eux – est-ce que c'était du _rejet_ ?

Espérant le meilleur, Blaine ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et continua.

-Je – Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. Je veux dire, évidement, j'espère que tu ressens la même chose. J'ai juste pensé que je devais t'en informer, parce que j'ai vu une facette de toi là dedans aujourd'hui que j'adorerais avoir la chance de mieux connaitre. Je veux tout savoir de toi Kurt.

Blaine se coupa avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à radoter et rompit le contact visuel, baissant les yeux au sol. Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes, puis –

-Vraiment ?

Blaine leva la tête, voyant une timide espérance se répandre sur le visage de Kurt.

-Vraiment.

Le visage de Kurt se fendit d'un sourire et ce fut comme si le soleil était revenu. Blaine relâcha le souffle qu'il ignorait avoir retenu et sourit en retour, avant de décider de voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser sa chance.

-J'aimerais vraiment t'embrasser là maintenant.

Et il y eut cette hésitation de nouveau, mais maintenant Blaine la reconnaissait comme étant de la surprise et non pas un rejet et il attendit.

-Vraiment ? demanda Kurt. Oh, maintenant on dirait un disque rayé.

Blaine eut un petit rire tandis que Kurt grognait.

-Oui, répondit finalement ce dernier. Entièrement oui.

Blaine avança une main pour toucher doucement la joue de Kurt. Il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer et vit ses yeux se fermer. Après l'avoir fixé pendant encore un instant, Blaine se pencha avec douceur et permit à leurs lèvres de se rencontrer.

Il sentit la respiration de Kurt s'essouffler sous ses lèvres avant qu'une main ne se pose contre son propre visage et que Kurt lui rende son baiser, doucement au début avant de devenir plus passionné. Avant qu'il ne puisse se perdre complètement, Blaine se rappela où ils étaient et s'écarta avec réticence, observant les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrir et embrassant tout de lui.

-Retournons à Dalton, murmura-t-il, luttant pour retenir un sourire au degré de rougissement que Kurt avait atteint. Et on pourra reprendre où on s'est arrêté ?

Blaine rit alors que Kurt sautait sur ses pieds, le traînant en direction de la voiture.

* * *

**Prompt : **_Alors dans Thriller…juste après la scène du Lima Bean avec Mercedes et Rachel – Blaine réfléchirait à combien Kurt est différent quand il n'est pas à Dalton, et au fait qu'il aime ce Kurt bien plus qu'il ne le pensait…_

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	27. Prompt 95 : Présentation

_Et un nouveau petit baiser pour bien démarrer la semaine, un !_

_Petit message : l'équipe est toujours prête à accueillir de nouveaux membres pour de la traduction et/ou de la correction. Si l'aventure vous tente, signalez-vous en MP, je vous expliquerai comment on fonctionne. :)_

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 95 : Présentation**

-o-

-Kurt, je suis nerveux.

Blaine se tordait les mains sur le siège passager et Kurt l'examina, souriant à son petit-ami paniqué.

-Blaine, détends-toi. C'est bon, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Kurt s'arrêta une seconde avant de concéder.

-Bon, il va devoir te haïr par principe parce que tu es le premier petit-ami de son fils, mais à part ça…

Blaine grogna et essaya de se recroqueviller en boule alors que Kurt riait.

-Non, je plaisante. Il ne te haïra pas, Blaine, il te connait de toute façon. Vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux lors du match de football de McKinley, non ?

-Je n'étais pas ton petit-ami à ce moment là, n'est ce pas ?

La voix de Blaine était étouffée puisque sa tête était actuellement pressée contre ses genoux.

-Et je ne lui avais pas dit d'avoir La Conversation avec toi genre, une _semaine_ avant de te demander de sortir avec moi.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel affectueusement.

-Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu aies fait ça. Redresses-toi, je ne veux pas que tu meures si j'ai un accident.

Blaine dégagea son visage et se redressa, semblant toujours terrifié.

-Mais il savait que tu faisais ça pour me protéger, il posera sans doute quelques questions mais tous les parents le font.

-Des questions ?

Kurt essaya d'ignorer le fait que la voix de Blaine venait juste de grimper dans les aigües, décidant qu'il pourrait le taquiner avec ça plus tard, quand il ne semblerait pas prêt à s'évanouir.

-Ouais, juste des trucs comme « quelles sont tes intentions envers mon fils ? » « Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés ? » « Est-ce que tu vas lui mettre la pression ? » et ainsi de suite.

La bouche de Blaine s'ouvrit et se ferma sans qu'aucun son ne soit émis et Kurt soupira.

-Pour lesquelles les réponses sont « Je veux juste le rendre heureux, je tiens énormément à lui », « Nulle part, et on prendra notre temps pour ça » et « Absolument pas, je respecte trop Kurt pour le pousser à faire des choses pour lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes prêts.» Un « monsieur » ça et là aiderait probablement ton cas aussi.

Blaine gloussa, semblant légèrement moins nerveux.

-Je suis désolé Kurt, je ne veux juste pas me planter. Je veux vraiment que ton père et le reste de ta famille m'apprécie.

-Blaine, il m'a laissé t'inviter pour le diner du vendredi, je pense qu'il t'aime bien. Soit juste le charmant, élégant toi, parle de football avec lui et Finn, et tout ira bien.

Kurt enclencha le clignotant pour tourner dans sa rue alors que Blaine acquiesçait.

-Ok. Ok. Je peux le faire.

-Oui, tu peux.

Il s'arrêta devant sa maison, se retournant vers son petit-ami.

-J'ai déjà rencontré ta famille, et crois-moi c'était bien plus angoissant que ta rencontre avec la mienne.

Kurt frissonna un peu tandis qu'il se remémorait cet après-midi. Il était allongé sur son lit, faisant innocemment ses devoirs quand on avait frappé à la porte, révélant Blaine et ses parents.

* * *

_« Kurt, désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais mes parents étaient en ville et se sont dit qu'ils passeraient. Et donc j'ai pensé que j'allais les présenter à tout le monde._

_Kurt sauta hors du lit, réajustant son blazer nerveusement et se déplaçant pour venir serrer leurs mains._

_-Ravi de vous rencontrer._

_Blaine attendit que les salutations soient faites avant de se rapprocher de Kurt._

_-Maman, Papa, voila mon petit-ami._

_Leurs visages avaient été très révélateurs. Le sourire de la mère de Blaine n'avait pas flanché._

_-C'est magnifique, Blaine ! _

_Elle étendit le bras et prit de nouveau la main de Kurt._

_-Dans ce cas, je suis encore plus heureuse de te rencontrer, Kurt._

_Il lui sourit avant de focaliser son attention sur le père de Blaine quant elle relâcha sa main. Son sourire s'était figé et était devenu raide. _

_-Je – bien, oui. Ok. C'est –c'est bien fils. Bravo._

_Blaine grimaça un peu, lançant un regard d'excuse à Kurt. _

_-Bon, vous devriez venir dire bonjour à Wes et David alors. _

_Il les conduisit hors de la pièce, se retournant pour regarder Kurt encore une fois, articulant silencieusement « on parlera plus tard »._

_La porte se referma et Kurt retomba sur son lit, fixant le plafond. _

_-Et bien…wow_

* * *

_-_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça.

Kurt secoua légèrement la tête et sourit.

-Hey, c'est bon. Ta mère est charmante, à propos. Et comme je l'ai dit, ici ça va être bien plus facile.

Il détacha sa ceinture et se tourna pour faire face à Blaine, prenant les mains de son petit-ami dans les siennes et essayant d'ignorer le picotement qui remonta le long de son dos à ce contact.

-Et je suis ici avec toi, tout va bien se passer.

-Je sais, sourit Blaine avec un peu d'hésitation. On fait ça pour nous de toute façon.

Kurt acquiesça, et le silence retomba. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, décida-t-il alors qu'il fixait les yeux de son petit-ami, plus contemplatif.

-J'ai assez envie de juste rester là, confia Blaine. Juste avec toi.

-Pareil, murmura Kurt.

Il leva une main et caressa la joue de Blaine sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Les yeux de Blaine se fermèrent une seconde avant de se rouvrir, fixant les siens.

-On n'a pas assez de temps pour nous ces temps-ci.

-Mm, murmura Blaine, ses lèvres bougeant à peine.

En parlant de ses lèvres –soudainement, Kurt ne pouvait plus détourner son regard d'elles, semblant si douces et …et –en mouvement. Oh.

-Tu sais, tu peux si tu veux.

Kurt leva les yeux avec grande difficulté.

-Pardon ?

-Tu peux m'embrasser.

Kurt déglutit, sentant la panique familière monter en lui et Blaine serra ses mains.

-J'ai dit si tu veux, chéri. Tu sais qu'on y va à ton rythme.

Et ils étaient clairement allés à son rythme. Kurt avait admis directement au tout début qu'il n'était pas prêt pour quelque chose de physique, ce pour quoi Blaine était tout à fait compréhensif. Mais il voyait aussi la façon dont Blaine le regardait parfois quand il pensait que Kurt ne le voyait pas. Le désir dans ses yeux qui avait effrayé Kurt la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais l'avait simplement rendu curieux après ça. Mais Blaine l'avait toujours refoulé et ne voyait aucun inconvénient à en rester à se tenir la main et aux contacts occasionnels. Il était vraiment un petit-ami merveilleux. Après tout, Kurt l'avait entrainé faire du shopping, l'avait fait asseoir, mal à l'aise, avec ses amis des New Directions alors qu'il papotait avec les filles, lui avait fait regarder des films qu'il _savait_ que Blaine haïssait… et bien, Blaine avait très certainement fait certains sacrifices pour Kurt.

Kurt se lécha légèrement les lèvres avant de baisser son regard vers celles de Blaine. Et vraiment, à quel point cela pourrait-il être difficile ? Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire c'était de presser sa bouche contre celle de Blaine… en fait, ce ne serait probablement pas un problème du tout.

-Ok, murmura-t-il.

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse se dégonfler, Kurt se pencha. Inclinant légèrement la tête afin que leurs nez ne se cognent pas –parce qu'il en avait assez entendu des filles pour savoir que cela calmait directement les ardeurs- il permit à ses lèvres d'effleurer doucement celles de Blaine.

Et ce qui ressemblait à un choc électrique remonta le long de son dos et avant que Kurt ne sache même ce qu'il faisait, sa bouche était contre celle de Blaine, bougeant d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais crû _envisager_ de faire, mais ça devait être bon parce que Blaine lui répondait. Ses mains s'étaient on ne sait comment enroulées autour de la taille de Kurt –_oh, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé _? - et Kurt leva avec hésitation les siennes pour toucher le visage de Blaine avant de prendre confiance et de les passer de haut en bas le long de sa joue.

-Pourquoi on n'a pas fait ça _plus tôt_, gémit-il contre les lèvres de Blaine, sentant le gloussement en réponse avant que la bouche de Blaine s'ouvre légèrement et _oh, voila quel goût ont les garçons_.

Kurt n'était même pas conscient que du temps s'était écoulé, ou qu'il était censé aller à l'intérieur, ou même qu'il était devant sa maison. Mais tout lui revint à la seconde où il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit son père debout sur le perron.

-Blaine, stop !

Kurt repoussa Blaine et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te pousser à quoique ce soit –

Kurt secoua la tête frénétiquement.

-Non, c'est pas ça. Mon père est juste derrière toi.

Blaine se figea.

-Il- il nous a vus nous embrasser ?

Kurt acquiesça.

-Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour autant que Kurt veuille rassurer Blaine sur le fait que tout irait bien, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Alors, rassemblant autant de courage qu'il le pouvait, il tendit le bras et ouvrit sa porte, indiquant à Blaine de faire pareil. Faisant le tour pour rejoindre Blaine, il réfléchit une seconde avant de prendre sa main parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à essayer d'être subtil à propos du fait qu'ils sortent ensemble désormais.

La marche jusqu'au perron sembla s'étirer à l'infini, et en même temps être trop courte. Et maintenant ils se tenaient devant Burt qui avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Kurt maudit Finn pour avoir appris le Poker à son père avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-Papa, j'aimerais que tu fasses la connaissance de Blaine, mon petit-ami.

* * *

**Prompt : **_J'adorerais lire quelque chose sur son introduction formelle à Burt en tant que petit-ami de Kurt. Et peut-être que cela pourrait arriver quand il les surprend dans une…situation compromettante )_

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	28. Prompt 109 : Original

_Un peu tard, mais le voilà !_

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

Prompt 109 : Original

-o-

-Alors, tout est ok entre nous ?

Kurt secoua la tête, souriant.

-Tout est ok.

Blaine se laissa aller contre le canapé, semblant soulagé. Après tout ce qui était arrivé durant la semaine passée, et après que Blaine ait réalisé qu'il était réellement gay, Kurt l'avait tiré hors du Lima Bean et ramené à Dalton, où ils avaient passé la dernière demi-heure à parler de tout cela et à comprendre le point de vue de l'autre. Tous les deux s'accordaient sur le fait qu'ils avaient réagi exagérément et s'étaient excusés, et Kurt était prêt à tout oublier et aller de l'avant.

Après tout, être amoureux d'un garçon et se disputer avec lui était un peu épuisant pour le cœur.

Les autres Warblers entrèrent, quelques-uns semblant soulagés de voir les deux garçons se parler de nouveau. Les choses avaient été un peu tendues tandis qu'ils étaient tous deux trop fiers pour admettre leurs fautes, et ça avait facilement refroidi toutes leurs réunions. Wes arriva et s'affaissa littéralement de soulagement.

-Oh, il était temps, murmura-t-il, juste assez fort pour que Kurt entende, avant de se redresser et d'aller se placer derrière le bureau du Conseil.

Thad et David n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, donc il attendait qu'ils se montrent pour commencer la réunion.

-Alors, je dois te demander.

La voix de Blaine attira de nouveau l'attention de Kurt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis parti après que Rachel m'ait embrassé ? Je veux dire, elle était partie quand je suis revenu.

Kurt gloussa, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé avec la dramatique brunette.

-Oh, elle a dit quelque chose à propos de matériel en or pour écrire une chanson apparemment tu es inspirant.

_Tu n'as pas idée de combien_, ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

-Matériel en or pour écrire une chanson ? Rachel écrit des chansons ?

Blaine semblait intrigué et Kurt se souvint que Blaine s'essayait lui-même à l'écriture de chansons, donc naturellement il serait intéressé.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Les New Directions écrivent des chansons originales pour les Régionales, et Rachel cherchait une expérience formatrice. Apparemment, sortir avec « un mec qui s'est avéré être gay »…

Il mima des guillemets, souriant en coin.

-…en est une bonne. Donc s'ils gagnent les Régionales, c'est de ta faute.

Blaine le fixa une seconde, son visage complètement dépourvu d'expression.

-Blaine ? Je rigolais, ce ne serait pas ta faut- _mph !_

Blaine se pencha et l'embrassa, et Kurt sentit son esprit se figer. Cela dura seulement une seconde, et puis Blaine s'écarta, son visage illuminé.

-Kurt, c'est une idée brillante ! J'ai besoin de mon carnet de chansons !

Et avec ça, Blaine sauta hors du canapé et courut à travers la pièce, esquivant David qui s'était figé dans l'embrasure de la porte, le dernier Warbler à entrer dans la pièce.

Kurt ignora totalement tous les Warblers le fixant en état de choc. Il porta une main à ses lèvres, sachant qu'il avait un sourire ridicule sur le visage et ne s'en souciant pas le moins du monde. A la place, il commença à compter. _5…4…3…_

Blaine réapparut dans l'embrasure et Kurt leva les yeux, laissant un sourire moqueur s'étaler sur son visage.

-Aurais-tu oublié quelque chose ?

Il savait qu'il était bien plus audacieux que d'habitude, mais il pensait qu'il pouvait l'être. Après tout, Blaine venait juste de _l'embrasser_, et –et puis Kurt fronça les sourcils. _Et si c'était la même chose que pour Rachel, m'embrasser l'a juste fait se rendre compte à quel point il ne m'aime __pas_…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les lèvres de Blaine pressées contre les siennes, cette fois-ci plus doucement et avec bien plus de sentiments. _Ça, ou il a réalisé à quel point il m'aime_.

Kurt retourna le baiser, levant les bras pour les enrouler autour du cou de Blaine. Blaine s'était penché par-dessus le bord du canapé et se tenait dans ce qui devait être une position relativement inconfortable, mais c'était bien le dernier des soucis de Kurt. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Wes commença à frapper fortement son marteau, mais à ce moment-là quelques murmures avaient commencés à se propager dans la salle habituellement respectueuse. Kurt se tourna et envoya au Conseil son meilleur regard menaçant tandis qu'il demandait.

-On vous _dérange_ ? On est un peu occupés là.

Les autres Warblers éclatèrent de rire et, de surprise, Wes eut un mouvement de recul – apparemment personne n'avait osé questionner le Conseil. Blaine gloussa, avant de se redresser et de s'adresser poliment au Conseil, parce que, bien sûr, Kurt ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose de sa part.

-Kurt nous a donné une idée brillante pour les Régionales. On a découvert que la concurrence utiliserait des chansons originales et cela leur donnera certainement un avantage. Si on fait pareil, on va non seulement leur prendre cet avantage, mais on peut aussi les surpasser. Maintenant, j'ai déjà écrit quelques chansons, et avec quelques modifications on peut…

-o-

Ils gagnèrent les Régionales et Rachel fut furieuse. Mais c'était bien le dernier des soucis de Kurt.

* * *

**Prompt : **_Et si Kurt s'était rendu compte que les ND écrivaient leurs propres chansons ? Rachel a dit que sortir avec un mec qui se révélait être gay était du « matériel en or pour écrire une chanson » et je ne peux pas vraiment croire que Kurt aurait laisser passer ça et à ce moment il ne penserait pas à retourner à McKinley donc… et si il réalisait ce que les ND étaient en train de faire et le mentionnait à Blaine ou pendant une réunion des Warblers (en parlant seulement à Blaine) et le visage de Blaine se fige une seconde, Kurt pense qu'il a peut-être fait quelque chose de mal… Blaine devient tout excité, lui dit qu'il est un génie, l'embrasse et s'en va, laissant les Warblers paniqués et Kurt assis sans bouger au milieu du chaos avec un sourire ridicule sur le visage. Quelques minutes ou secondes plus tard, Blaine réalise qu'il a embrassé Kurt et revient pour le refaire…ou quelque chose du genre._

* * *

_En gros, tout était dans le prompt ! :D_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction._


	29. Prompt 217 : Accident

_Nouveau baiser ! Enjoy !_

_**Crédits** : Chapitre demandé par Mouflette, traduit par Wyny et corrigé par Turn-off_

* * *

**Prompt 217 : Accident**

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel était gracieux, bien plus que presque tous les autres adolescents qu'il connaissait, et absolument pas sujet aux accidents ou meilleur ami avec un kit de premiers secours comme tant d'autres garçons qu'il avait rencontrés, à Dalton comme à McKinley. Surtout à McKinley.

Cependant, il était difficile pour Kurt de s'en glorifier alors qu'il se relevait avec précaution, serrant son poignet contre son torse et essayant très fort d'ignorer ce qu'il savait être du sang coulant sur son visage de ses nombreuses égratignures et essayant _vraiment_ très fort de ne pas penser au problème encore plus important et inquiétant qui se posait.

_Blaine ne va vraiment pas apprécier._

Depuis que Kurt et Blaine étaient devenus partenaires de chambrée – enfin, depuis que Kurt avait commencé Dalton, mais peu importe – Blaine était devenu super protecteur envers lui. Parfois, c'était agréable, comme quand Kurt passait une mauvaise journée et avait besoin que tout le monde reste loin de la chambre. Mais parfois, c'était vraiment saoulant, surtout maintenant que Kurt allait entrer dans leur chambre en ayant l'air de s'être battu avec le parking.

… le fait que ce soit exactement ce qu'il s'était passé était totalement hors sujet à ce moment-là.

Ignorant les regards étranges et inquiets qu'il recevait, Kurt se concentra pour traverser le foyer sans que quiconque ne puisse bien voir son visage. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Mercedes et Rachel l'avaient gardé éveillé presque toute la nuit et qu'il avait été si fatigué en rentrant qu'il avait manqué rentrer dans quatre voitures. Et puis si fatigué qu'il avait oublié la barrière du parking arrivant à hauteur de cheville et avait trébuché directement par-dessus, tombant tête la première droit sur les graviers. Malheureusement, son visage ne le voyait pas de cet œil, et certainement que son colocataire non plus. Se préparant à un sermon, Kurt frappa légèrement à la porte - une méthode convenue entre eux pour des questions de politesse – avant d'ouvrir précautionneusement la porte de sa main valide.

Blaine était étalé sur son lit, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille et son agenda de la semaine ouvert devant lui.

« … et juste les questions quatre à dix de ce chapitre. »

Il y eut une pause, puis Blaine sourit.

« Pas de souci. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais eu la varicelle étant gamin. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, devinant que Blaine parlait avec Wes, qui avait été absent toute la semaine. En lâchant son sac sur son lit il attira l'attention de Blaine, qui leva brièvement les yeux en souriant avant de littéralement marquer un temps d'arrêt.

« Kurt ! Qu'est-ce – Wes, je dois y aller. Porte-toi bien. »

Il raccrocha et se leva rapidement, traversant la pièce pour se tenir devant Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que quelqu'un – ? »

Kurt secoua la tête.

« J'ai fait intimement connaissance avec le parking, dit-il doucement, baissant un peu la tête parce _hé_, c'était assez embarrassant.

-Qui a – ?

-Moi, coupa Kurt. Je me suis pris les pieds dans la barrière en rentrant. »

Blaine marqua une pause.

« Oh, dit-il avec précaution. D'accord. Est-ce que c'est, hum, un de tes passe-temps réguliers ?

- J'étais juste fatigué, répondit Kurt en le frappant, essayant d'ignorer le sourire moqueur qui s'étirait sur le visage de Blaine. Très bien, prends-le comme ça. Je vais voir l'infirmière.

-Hé, non, attend. »

Kurt se retourna avec curiosité, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Blaine favoriserait les moqueries à sa santé. Son visage commençait à réellement piquer, après tout, et il serait appréciable d'ôter rapidement les morceaux de gravier de sa peau.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de descendre. Je peux prendre soin de toi. »

Ignorant le frisson qui descendit le long de son dos à l'idée que Blaine veille sur lui, Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Mais sa question trouva réponse quand Blaine tendit le bras vers le haut de son armoire et en tira une boite de premiers secours.

« Tu as ton propre kit de premiers secours ? Sérieusement ? Tu es réellement un scout.

-Question d'habitude, dit Blaine d'une voix soudainement tendue. Depuis Westerville. »

_Oh._

« Je suis désolé, dit rapidement Kurt, plaçant une main sur le bras de Blaine avant de grimacer, se souvenant qu'il s'était blessé ce poignet. Je ne pensais pas –

-Ça va, répondit Blaine, se relaxant visiblement. Je sais que tu ne sous-entendais rien par là. Maintenant… »

Et là Blaine prit soudainement un ton autoritaire, surprenant Kurt.

« - assieds-toi et dis-moi où ça fait mal. Ton visage, clairement, et je suppose que tu t'es abimé le poignet aussi ? »

Kurt hocha la tête en s'asseyant.

« Je pense que c'est tout. Mes genoux me font mal mais il n'y a pas de coupure, j'ai vérifié. »

Blaine était déjà en train de sortir des kilomètres de gazes et bandages, les plaçant sur le bureau.

« Ok, tu me donnes ta main ? »

Kurt la lui donna, sentant cette chaleur habituelle se répandre en lui au contact… jusqu'à ce que Blaine plie son poignet et que la douleur éclate. Blaine leva les yeux quand Kurt siffla de peine en grimaçant.

« Désolé, désolé. Je devais vérifier. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une entorse, mais si ça commence à gonfler ou à être beaucoup plus douloureux demain matin je t'emmènerai pour un vrai examen médical.

-Je pense que ça ira. J'ai connu pire. »

Blaine marqua une pause alors qu'il allait attraper un bandage et la main qui tenait encore celle de Kurt se tendit légèrement.

« J'oublie parfois, admit-il. Tu es si fort et personne ne saura jamais ce que tu as traversé à moins que tu ne leur dises.

-Ou si j'enlève mon t-shirt et leur montre les bleus sur mon dos. »

Kurt n'avait pas eu l'intention de paraitre si amer et il grimaça de nouveau. Blaine n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, sa prise se resserrant au point d'être presque douloureuse.

« Est-ce que c'est l'un de ces moments où tu veux en parler ?

-Non, répondit-il rapidement et honnêtement. Non, c'est juste – Je vais bien. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, c'est tout. Et en parlant d'apparences, » ajouta-t-il, essayant ramener Blaine au premier sujet parce que l'intensité de ses yeux était presque trop forte pour que Kurt puisse la gérer. Particulièrement quand il était si douloureusement conscient que ça ne signifiait pas la même chose pour Blaine que pour lui.

Blaine cligna des yeux et acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. »

Il farfouilla dans les bandages et relâcha enfin la main de Kurt, attrapant délicatement son poignet à la place.

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal, » prévint-il alors qu'il commençait à enrouler le bandage autour du poignet avec une aisance d'expert qui brisa presque le cœur de Kurt parce que Blaine n'aurait pas dû être si doué pour ce genre de chose. Personne ne le devrait, pas pour ces raisons.

Kurt grimaça alors que Blaine attachait le bandage, mais il devait admettre qu'il se sentait déjà mieux.

« Merci, dit-il, tournant un peu son poignet et acquiesçant. Je pense que ça ira. »

Mais quand Blaine se retourna vers le kit et sortit les tampons d'alcool, il ne put cacher une grimace d'appréhension.

« Je sais, s'excusa Blaine, comprenant immédiatement. Ça va être la partie la plus dure. »

Et Kurt ne savait pas avec certitude pour lequel d'entre eux ça allait être le plus difficile parce que Blaine fixait maintenant les emballages comme s'ils contenaient du poison, comme si blesser Kurt était la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde. C'était presque trop adorable pour que Kurt se retienne et tout ce qu'il voulait était de réduire la distance entre eux et de faire disparaitre d'un baiser cette adorable demi-moue du visage de Blaine.

Bien sûr, ça n'allait pas arriver. Si Blaine l'avait jamais trouvé désirable avant – et bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas – Kurt savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plaisant ou d'attirant chez une personne aux joues couvertes de sang.

« Viens donc sur le lit, dit soudainement Blaine, un léger rougissement lui montant aux joues quand Kurt l'observa suspicieusement. Je veux que tu sois le plus confortable possible. Je sais que ça va faire mal. »

C'était juste assez logique pour que Kurt obéisse, surtout quand Blaine indiqua clairement qu'il n'allait pas le faire allonger, mais plutôt le faire assoir contre un tas d'oreillers en tête de lit. C'était très confortable, songea Kurt, et pendant un moment cela réussit à lui faire oublier le fait qu'il avait encore mal et qu'il saignait. Mais quand Blaine retourna à ses côtés avec des boules de coton et une solution alcoolisée, ouais. Kurt ne pouvait pas oublier.

« D'avance, je suis désolé, dit Blaine tandis qu'il préparait les cotons-tiges. Mais je vais t'arranger ça. »

Kurt soupira d'impatience, voulant simplement en finir parce que c'était juste un peu trop difficile que Blaine le couvre ainsi d'attention et ne ressente pas ce que Kurt voulait qu'il ressente.

« Blaine, je ne suis pas un enfant, je n'ai pas besoin – »

Il se coupa lui-même, laissant échapper un sifflement de douleur quand Blaine nettoya la première coupure.

« Bon sang, ça fait mal ! »

Au lieu de s'excuser de nouveau ou d'arrêter – deux choses qui auraient définitivement irrité Kurt encore plus à ce moment-là – Blaine se contenta de tendre son autre main en une invitation claire. Kurt la prit, serrant fort à chaque fois qu'une coupure piquait. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas pleurer, ça aurait été ridicule et digne d'un bébé et tant qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, Blaine n'avait pas besoin de savoir combien il était difficile de ne pas le faire. _Tu es l'imbécile qui est tombé_, se rappela fermement Kurt, serrant de nouveau la main de Blaine alors qu'il tamponnait une coupure sous un de ses yeux. _Serre les dents_.

« Ok, le plus dur est fait, dit finalement Blaine et Kurt ouvrit les yeux avec précaution pour voir son ami se débarrasser des cotons-tiges. Ça va ? »

Kurt acquiesça, relâchant la main de Blaine avec réticence et fronçant les sourcils en le voyant l'étirer.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé.

-Vu ce que je viens de te faire, je pense que ça va. »

En souriant, Blaine tendit le bras pour attraper la crème antiseptique et lut rapidement les instructions.

« Ok, je vais juste appliquer ça sur ta peau et on en aura fini. »

Kurt fixa le tube, essayant de se remémorer pourquoi il lui semblait familier. Puis ça lui revint.

« C'est celle que ma mère avait l'habitude de me mettre. »

Il ne fut même pas conscient d'avoir parlé jusqu'à ce que Blaine s'immobilise, l'observant avec attention.

« En tout honnêteté, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois dire là. »

Et Kurt n'avait jamais autant aimé Blaine parce qu'il savait vraiment quand ne rien dire. Un concept si rafraichissant.

« Ce sont les choses les plus étranges qui font remonter les souvenirs, » commença-t-il doucement, pas vraiment certain de pourquoi il parlait ou bien où il allait avec ça, sachant juste que ça faisait du bien de parler des petites choses sans avoir à être mega-sérieux. « Juste des choses comme les lieux où elle m'a emmené pour la première fois ou – ou des marques qu'elle m'a présentées. Et ça ne me rend pas horriblement déprimé ou même triste, c'est plus comme si j'étais heureux de pouvoir encore me souvenir d'elle à travers ces petites choses. »

Un autre souvenir lui revint soudainement et il sourit.

« La dernière fois que j'ai fait quelque chose d'idiot et ai fini tout égratigné, j'avais sept ans. Je pleurais auprès de ma mère et elle a fait la même chose, elle m'a soigné. Mais après ça, elle a embrassé chacune de mes égratignures et m'a dit que ça les ferait aller mieux.

-Et ça marche toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine souriait lui aussi, se remémorant clairement des évènements de sa propre enfance.

« Peu importe que la logique soit tordue, un baiser fait toujours aller mieux. »

Kurt acquiesça avant de grimacer légèrement quand le mouvement tira une de ses égratignures près de l'oreille.

« Je serais vraiment partant pour un peu de cette magie-là maintenant, » admit-il, se sentant une fois de plus vraiment ridicule d'avoir fini dans cet état.

Blaine ne répondit pas et Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Blaine ? Je – »

Et alors Blaine se pencha, baissant la tête pour embrasser doucement une égratignure sous son oreille et Kurt retint un hoquet alors qu'une chaleur se répandait à cet endroit parce que _nom de dieu_ Blaine venait de l'embrasser.

« Ça aide ? »

Et aussi stupide que ce soit...

« En fait, oui, dit doucement Kurt. Mais il y a un tas de coupures qui pourraient bénéficier du même genre d'amo- de magie maintenant.

-Bien sûr, murmura Blaine comme s'il n'y avait aucun doute à ce propos. Il vaudrait mieux que je dresse un diagnostique complet de tes blessures de toute façon. »

Et c'était très Blaine de faire ça – parler sérieusement une minute et embrasser chaque portion blessée du visage de Kurt la suivante. Du moins, Kurt présumait que c'était un truc de Blaine, après tout ils n'avaient jamais fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de ne pas faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide comme d'agripper le visage de Blaine, qui était en train d'embrasser son front, et de l'embrasser correctement. Mais non. Blaine lui faisait une faveur, rien d'autre.

Ça aurait dû être bizarre, réalisa Kurt au bout d'un moment. Ce n'était pas exactement normal, après tout, d'avoir son ami le plus proche en train d'embrasser chacune de ses blessures d'une manière aussi intime. Mais Kurt n'arrivait pas à se sentir autrement que bien.

« Dix-sept, dit Blaine contre sa peau, ramenant Kurt au présent tandis qu'il plaçait un dernier baiser sur son cou avant de redresser la tête. Sauf si j'ai manqué un endroit ? »

_Saisis ta chance._

« Et bien… mes lèvres me font un peu mal. »

Blaine cligna deux fois des yeux, ceux-ci s'écarquillant légèrement, mais le reste de son visage resta impassible.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que je les embrasse pour qu'elles aillent mieux ? demanda-il, comme s'ils étaient juste en train de parler du satané _temps _ou un truc du genre.

-Oui, s'il te plait. »

Blaine acquiesça et, sans préambule, se pencha pour enfin – _enfin !_ – embrasser Kurt sur les lèvres.

Cela demanda tout ce que Kurt avait pour ne pas fondre contre Blaine, l'attirer sur ses genoux et l'entourer de ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent physiquement plus. Mais tout était encore présomption et Kurt avait besoin d'être sûr. Alors quand Blaine se recula, demandant « ça aide ? » sur un ton légèrement plus bas de d'habitude, Kurt secoua la tête.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait frappé un petit animal devant lui mais qu'il essayait désespérément de ne pas le montrer, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire, un léger gloussement qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Blaine.

« Non, je pense qu'il faut que tu essaies encore. »

Dieu merci Blaine n'était pas tout le temps à côté de la plaque, surtout pas maintenant. Parce que maintenant ils pouvaient – vraiment – s'embrasser, correctement, et Kurt put vraiment enrouler ses bras autour de son cou comme il en avait eu si souvent envie et concentrer toute son attention sur la mémorisation de la sensation des lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes et juste espérer encore et encore qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de s'en souvenir, qu'il pourrait faire ça encore et encore pour toujours.

Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de présumer, pas même alors que Blaine était encore en train de l'embrasser, pas même quand Blaine l'attira plus près comme s'il avait besoin de Kurt entre ses bras. Parce que c'était encore sans nom, incertain, presque irréel. Kurt aurait pu croire qu'il rêvait, sauf que son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi doué pour imaginer combien ce premier baiser serait incroyable.

Et puis la réalité frappa avec assurance quand Blaine se recula, clignant des yeux de surprise, et bien sûr qu'il le regrettait désormais, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de –

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis le moment où je t'ai vu dans ces escaliers, dit-il précipitamment, stoppant complètement le cœur de Kurt. J'ai juste – Kurt, _je t'en prie_, dis-moi que ça signifiait plus pour toi qu'un simple baiser parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais en revenir à prétendre chaque jour que je ne veux pas que tu sois à moi.

-Tu es trop doué à ce petit jeu d'acteur, affirma Kurt alors qu'il glissait de nouveau ses bras autour du cou de Blaine, et vraiment, vraiment trop à côté de la plaque.

-Je – »

Kurt fit taire ses protestations d'un baiser avant de s'écarter avec un sourire très légèrement moqueur.

« Je suis en quelque sorte amoureux de toi, expliqua-t-il calmement. Depuis toujours, en quelque sorte.

-Je vois, dit Blaine d'un ton contemplatif mais également légèrement amusé. Alors est-ce que ça veux dire que tu veux en quelque sorte être mon petit-ami ?

-Non, je veux définitivement être ton petit-ami, répondit immédiatement Kurt. J'attends en quelque sorte que tu me le demandes, mais je suis en quelque sorte en train d'envisager de sauter cette étape et d'en revenir au baiser.

-Et lequel gagne ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne poserais pas la question pour voir ? demanda Kurt en haussant un sourcil.

-Kurt, commença Blaine avec le ton de quelqu'un qui sait déjà qu'il a gagné, est-ce que tu veux bien être – »

Et alors Kurt le tira à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau parce que non, Blaine n'avait pas gagné. Mais encore une fois, Kurt non plus.

Ils gagnaient tous les deux.

* * *

**Prompt**_ : Alors Kurt finit avec des bleus/égratignures sur le visage, parce qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers, ou peut-être en essayant d'accrocher des décorations depuis un escabeau bancal, peut-être en tombant dans un buisson d'épines, ce que tu veux. Blaine, étant le super ami qu'il est, aide Kurt à soigner son visage et mets de la pommade sur ses coupures. Ça __leur __rappelle comment quand on est petit un baiser peut tout faire aller mieux, alors Blaine embrasse chaque égratignure, etc._

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser !_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	30. Prompt 13 : Football

_Un petit baiser pour la route !_

_**Crédits**__ : Chapitre traduit par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 13 : Football**

« McKinley remporte la victoire ! »

Kurt cria, sautillant sur les gradins et applaudissant avec bonheur. Burt hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons et Carole pleurait alors que son fils était submergé dans une étreinte collective par le reste de l'équipe, les filles des New Directions courant vers eux. De son côté, Blaine aussi poussait des exclamations de joie et levait un poing victorieux en l'air.

Kurt se tourna vers lui et fut rapidement englouti dans un câlin. Blaine connaissait à peine l'équipe mais l'excitation était contagieuse et si ça emballait autant Kurt, il voulait en être aussi. Kurt se recula et avant que Blaine ne sache ce qu'il faisait, il l'embrassa.

Blaine sentit la respiration de Kurt s'emballer contre ses lèvres avant que le jeune homme ne se détende sous son touché et retourne le baiser. Conscient du lieu où ils étaient, Blaine se recula légèrement pour regarder Kurt dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit l'effraya et le grisa tout à la fois. Il put voir Kurt déglutir et incliner la tête pour se pencher à nouveau vers lui, et –

- un cri fusa des rangées derrière eux et quelque chose d'humide lui dégoulina sur le visage.

Blaine se figea, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Kurt s'éloigna immédiatement de lui et se tourna pour localiser le coupable, un joueur de hockey assis quelques sièges derrière eux.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? cria-t-il, pointant un doigt sur lui. Vous m'avez déjà fait quitter les lieux, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser avoir _une seconde_ de bonheur ? »

Blaine tourna les yeux vers Burt pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais le trouva en train de quitter leur rangée et de monter pour confronter ce voyou de hockeyeur et son père. Carole pleurait de nouveau et farfouillait dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose – Blaine ne sut dire quoi.

Ce n'est que quand Kurt se retourna vers lui et qu'il vit enfin la glace violette dégouliner de son visage qu'il comprit. Ils venaient d'être slushiés.

* * *

« Blaine, je suis désolé. »

Kurt n'avait pas dit un mot pendant les dix dernières minutes. Ils avaient rapidement quitté les gradins sous le regard attentif du lycée McKinley et tracé leur route jusqu'aux sanitaires les plus proches. Sous la lumière crue des néons, Kurt avait d'abord aidé Blaine, nettoyant gentiment le slushy de ses yeux et de ses cheveux avant de tourner son attention sur son propre état. Blaine aida autant qu'il put mais Kurt était un expert en la matière – chose qui lui brisa le cœur.

Bon sang, quand Kurt avait mentionné les slushy, Blaine avait imaginé un léger sentiment de froid et d'inconfort. Ça, c'était sacrément _douloureux_. Ses yeux brûlaient à cause d'une substance quelconque de cette boisson putride, ses vêtements étaient probablement complètement fichus (honnêtement, comment Kurt supportait-il ça avec sa garde-robe hors de prix ?) et il sentait très mauvais. Mais le pire était de voir Kurt si _honteux_, comme s'il était celui qui avait fait ça.

« Kurt, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si ça l'est ! hurla Kurt, abattant une main sur la surface en céramique. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas t'amener ici ! Ces idiots m'en veulent et tout garçon qui se trouve avec moi s'en prendra aussi. J'étais tellement naïf de penser qu'ils pourraient juste ignorer ma présence, mais bien sûr que non –

-Kurt, le coupa gentiment Blaine, plaçant une main légèrement collante sur son épaule. Je connaissais les risques en venant ici, même si tu n'y avais pas pensé. Et j'ai décidé que ça en valait le coup. Je passe ma vie caché derrière les murs de Daltons et un jour ce sera fini et je serais vulnérable face au monde. Je ne peux pas rester là-bas, non préparé. Des trucs comme ça arriveront dans la vraie vie et si je veux un jour avoir un petit-ami – »

Ils rougirent tous deux avant que Blaine ne continue.

« - j'ai besoin d'être prêt pour ça. Et ça en valait le coup. Le match était fantastique et j'ai adoré passer du temps avec toi et ta famille. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? »

Kurt acquiesça et se recula, fronçant le nez quand il remarqua l'état du t-shirt de Blaine.

« Il faut vraiment que tu le laves avant que ça marque plus.

-Toi aussi, » répondit Blaine en pointant la tenue de Kurt.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et manqua avoir une attaque.

« Ohmondieu, c'est du Ralph Lauren ! cria-t-il, retirant l'écharpe de son cou et la plongeant immédiatement dans l'eau froide. Ces néanderthaliens vont me le payer ! Dès que je sors d'ici – »

Blaine glissa ses bras autour de Kurt jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme cesse de trembler, sa colère diminuant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ces idiots. En plus, ton père se dirigeait dans leur direction, je pense qu'il a la situation sous contrôle. »

Il se recula pour que Kurt continue de nettoyer son écharpe et retira son t-shirt fichu, examinant les tâches qui le couvraient.

« Est-ce que ce truc s'enlève vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

Kurt leva les yeux.

« Parfois mais probablement pas… de… ça. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil et s'apprêtait à poser une question quand il vit que le regard de Kurt était désormais baissé sur son torse maintenant exposé. Se sentant quelque peu gêné, Blaine croisa les bras en travers de sa poitrine.

« Ne fait pas ça ! » couina Kurt avant de porter une main devant sa bouche.

Blaine eut un rire moqueur envers un Kurt rougissant rapidement avant de se montrer indulgent et de commencer à nettoyer son t-shirt. Ils travaillèrent en silence quelque temps avant que Blaine ne se tourne vers Kurt.

« Alors, Kurt, est-ce que tu – »

Mais la question mourut sur ses lèvres car Kurt agrippait le bord du lavabo, des larmes roulant sur son visage. Blaine relâcha son t-shirt dans l'évier dans un _plop_ humide avant de tendre le bras et d'attirer Kurt contre lui. Kurt commença à sangloter contre son épaule et Blaine passa doucement sa main dans son dos, les balançant légèrement. Après quelques minutes, il y eut un discret coup contre la porte et Kurt s'éloigna, essuyant ses yeux.

Burt passa la tête dans l'embrassure avant de remarquer l'état de son fils. Il entra immédiatement et enlaça Kurt, murmurant à son oreille. Blaine tourna son attention vers le nettoyage des tâches de l'écharpe de Kurt (au diable son t-shirt, il était fichu), leur laissant un moment seuls et essayant d'ignorer le fait que le père de Kurt venait d'attraper son fils dans les bras d'un adolescent gay à demi-nu.

Après quelques minutes, Burt s'éclaircit la gorge et Blaine détermina qu'il était sûr de se retourner.

« Alors, j'ai eu une _conversation _avec ce jeune homme et son père. Il se trouve que par hasard ton ancien principal était dans les gradins derrière nous et il les a éloignés pour avoir une discussion sérieuse, quelque chose à propos de déterminer l'avenir de ce garçon à McKinley. Mais avant qu'il ne nous atteigne, il se trouve que j'ai mentionné quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il ne survivrait pas au lycée, où qu'il aille, s'il s'en prenait de nouveau à mon fils. Alors – hum, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de lui. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Papa, tu n'avais pas besoin de le menacer de sévisses physiques. J'ai déjà géré ça. »

Mais son regard indiqua à Burt combien il appréciait réellement son soutien.

Burt s'éclaircit la gorge de nouveau.

« Ouais, bien. As-tu besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit gamin, ou –

-Non, on s'en sort, papa. Merci. Et si Carole et toi rentiez à la maison ? Blaine et moi allons simplement rentrer à Dalton bientôt, on a presque fini ici. »

Burt acquiesça, prenant de nouveau son fils dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Blaine. Avant que Blaine n'ait le temps de faire un mouvement de recul, Burt lui claqua une main sur l'épaule et marmonna rapidement.

« Prend soin de mon fils, murmura-t-il en hochant de la tête. Toujours. »

Alors que Burt quittait la pièce, Kurt lança un regard incompréhensible à Blaine avant de prendre l'écharpe et d'examiner les dégâts.

« Et bien, c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire ici. Je pourrais la passer à la machine quand on sera de retour à Dalton de toute façon. Comment est ton t-shirt ?

-Fichu. »

Kurt soupira.

« Je t'en rachèterai un nouveau.

-Non, idiot, répondit Blaine en secouant la tête. C'est juste un t-shirt. »

Et avant que Kurt ne puisse rétorquer, il changea rapidement de sujet.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

-Du t-shirt ? demanda Kurt avec un rire nerveux. Pas vraiment, sauf pour te dire d'arrêter d'acheter des mélanges de polyester au rabais, je te l'ai répété des millions de fois –

-Pas à propos du t-shirt.

-Pas ici, soupira Kurt. En plus, on doit rentrer avant le couvre-feu. »

Attrapant leurs affaires, les deux garçons sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Blaine qui était heureusement encore en un morceau et n'avait été ni vandalisée ni forcée. Le trajet jusque Dalton fut principalement silencieux, la musique de Blaine jouant doucement en arrière-plan. Kurt fixa le paysage et Blaine le laissa à ses pensées, sachant que Kurt parlerait quand il serait prêt.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le parking des étudiants, Kurt sortit une veste de secours de la banquette arrière et la tendit à Blaine. Face au regard inquisiteur de ce dernier, il expliqua.

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment expliquer à un quelconque professeur pourquoi on revient juste avant le couvre-feu et que tu n'as pas de t-shirt ? Ou à Wes et David d'ailleurs ?

-Bon point, » dit Blaine, enfilant la veste et attrapant leurs affaires trempées sur la banquette arrière avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous deux à l'intérieur. Sans en discuter, ils choisirent la chambre de Kurt, sachant que Wes piquerait une crise jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des réponses puis entrerait dans une colère noire face aux explications.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, Kurt attrapa son écharpe et entra dans la salle de bain, sans doute pour y placer du détachant pour la nuit ou quelque chose du genre. Blaine regarda son t-shirt avant de soupirer et de le balancer dans une poubelle. Il détacha la veste de Kurt et la pendit, puis s'assit au bord du lit et attendit.

« Je pense qu'on devrait le faire, dit Kurt en sortant de la salle de bain, s'arrêtant net en voyant Blaine. Oh. Tu es à nouveau torse nu. »

Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil, puis tapota le lit à côté de lui pour que Kurt s'asseye.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

En temps normal, Kurt aurait détourné la question avec un haussement d'épaule et une réponse standard. Mais en regardant Blaine, il sut qu'il devait dire la vérité.

« Pas vraiment. J'avais espéré que la haine serait du passé. Que le fait que j'étais parti serait suffisant pour qu'ils arrêtent d'essayer de me blesser un peu plus chaque fois qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Mais je ne peux rien faire à propos du passé, je dois continuer d'avancer. Courage et tout ça. »

Kurt lui fit un sourire, petit mais sincère.

« C'est parler comme un vrai guerrier, » lança malicieusement Blaine, attirant Kurt près de lui et déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

Une seconde plus tard, les deux garçons se figèrent. _Oh, c'est vrai_, pensa Blaine, _on s'est embrassés là-bas. On devrait probablement en parler…_

Kurt se recula et se tourna de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

« J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu sois là ce soir.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu être ailleurs. »

Blaine contempla les lèvres de Kurt un moment avant de se décider. _Au diable les palabres_.

Oh oui, les lèvres de Kurt étaient délicieuses. Et à en juger par le regard de Kurt quand Blaine se recula, les siennes aussi. Sauf que –

« Tu as encore le goût du slushy au raisin. »

-Oui, rit Kurt, ça partira d'ici deux ou trois heures. Mais je suis sûr qu'on ne s'en rendra plus compte après un moment. »

Et maintenant c'était son tour de faire un clin d'œil à Blaine. Celui-ci eut un sourire narquois.

« J'aime votre manière de penser, M. Hummel. »

* * *

**Prompt** :_ Kurt et Blaine sont au stade de foot pendant l'épisode Thriller. McKinley a gagné. Ils s'enlacent de joie… et réalisent qu'ils ne veulent vraiment pas se séparer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite ?_

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction._


	31. Prompt 29 : Mousse

_Nous nous rapprochons doucement des un ans de Kiss en VF ! Un petit coucou à Guest au passage, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement._

_J'en profite aussi pour une **petite annonce** : je compte envoyer très bientôt un message à l'auteure de Kiss, Sarah, pour lui rapporter vos sentiments envers son histoire. Si vous souhaitez lui transmettre un message, laissez-le-moi en review ou en mp, je le traduirais et l'ajouterais au message que je vais envoyer._

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 29 : Mousse**

_« Oh, I won't sleep tonight! »_

Blaine et Kurt remontèrent les marches en courant, saisissant chacun un côté du canon à mousse et en pulvérisant partout. Blaine essayait de ne pas rire en chantant tandis qu'il regardait les autres garçons de Dalton se faire tremper par la mousse. Il risqua un regard vers Kurt alors qu'ils faisaient fonctionner la machine à mousse et fut rassuré de voir que son ami avait enfin cessé de faire des grimaces et semblait juste passer un bon moment.

Ça n'avait pas pris longtemps à Blaine pour réaliser que Kurt essayait d'être sexy pour la chanson. Les quelques premières fois, Blaine ne pouvait même pas regarder Kurt sans essayer de ne pas exploser de rire, mais après un moment il avait réalisé que Kurt s'énervait contre lui-même. _Il a juste besoin de se détendre et d'être lui-même. C'est bien assez sexy._

_Attends_, se reprit Blaine. _Est-ce que tu viens de dire que Kurt était sexy ?_ Il regarda de nouveau Kurt et vit la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient quand il riait, cet adorable rougissement sur ses joues… Kurt était mignon. Kurt était adorable, et Kurt était définitivement beau. Mais était-il sexy ?

Puis il se concentra sur les mots sortant de la bouche de Kurt et la façon dont un frisson lui avait parcouru le dos quand Kurt avait _grogné, « You're killing me now ! »_ La façon dont Kurt savait _danser _–David avait d'une manière ou d'une autre appris de Kurt qu'il avait fait une représentation sur 4 Minutes et quand Blaine l'avait cherché sur Youtube il avait juste fixé l'écran, subjugué. Et la façon dont Kurt juste –_était_.

_Oh oui, il est sexy_. Blaine secoua la tête_. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à ton ami de cette façon ?_ Blaine admit en lui-même que peut-être il regardait Kurt un peu plus que nécessaire ou passait un peu plus de temps avec lui que n'importe qui d'autre, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il mit ça au fond de son esprit pour plus tard et se concentra sur la chanson alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers pour rejoindre la soirée mousse, chantant au milieu des cris aigues des filles.

_« What are you waiting for, what are you waiting - ? »_

Blaine chanta les dernières lignes avant de se joindre aux harmonies avec le reste des Warblers. A ce moment-là, ils étaient tous en train de s'envoyer les balles et de se recouvrir de mousse. Blaine avait perdu Kurt au milieu de tout ça et regarda autour de lui, le trouvant sur le bord. Il ramassa une des balles, d'un violet vif, et la balança à Kurt. Elle le frappa à la tête et Kurt tomba, disparaissant dans la mousse.

-Kurt ! cria Blaine, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule de gens couverts de mousse et essayant de ne pas glisser alors qu'il s'avançait vers son ami qui n'avait pas encore refait surface.

-Kurt, est-ce que ça va ?

Il entendit un gloussement et baissa les yeux pour trouver Kurt allongé dans un tas de mousse. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, Blaine prit sa main sans y penser.

-Es-tu blessé ?

-Non, ça va.

Kurt rit de nouveau, ramassant une bulle de savon et la souffla vers Blaine. Il cligna des yeux, chassant la mousse qui avait atterri sur son épaule.

-On peut savoir pourquoi c'était ?

-Parce que c'est marrant ?

Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil –_un clin d'œil ?- _et Blaine remarqua que ses cheveux étaient pleins de mousse. Kurt avait clairement passé ses mains dedans parce qu'ils teanaient en l'air, comme s'ils venaient juste d'être stylisés. Et c'était –Blaine grogna en lui-même alors qu'il le réalisait –_sexy_. Incroyablement sexy.

_Tu vas devoir gérer ça Blaine. Soit tu lui en parles, soit tu t'en vas. Parce que si tu ne-_

-Hey !

Un amas de mousse venait juste d'atterrir dans ses cheveux. Blaine le repoussa tandis que Kurt continuait de rire.

-Ça suffit, monsieur !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Blaine ? Tu m'as à ta merci, allongé là dans un tas de mousse, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Kurt haussa un sourcil, souriant malicieusement et Blaine sut qu'_il_ savait ce qui allait se passer. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

-Oh je ne sais pas, ça ?

Blaine se pencha et joignit sa bouche à celle de Kurt.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, puisque les Warblers avaient fini la chanson et maintenant les filles de Crawford devenaient folles, essayant d'avoir tous leurs numéros. Blaine s'écarta avec réticence, sachant qu'ils se feraient prendre s'il ne le faisait pas. Il fixa le garçon légèrement hébété, toujours allongé dans la mousse et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'embrasser encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que toute la mousse disparaisse et puis probablement l'embrasser encore un peu.

-Woah, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Tu vas bien Kurt ?

Blaine grogna de façon inaudible et se retourna pour voir un Nick inquiet se tenir derrière lui, fixant Kurt. Kurt gloussa de nouveau –et sérieusement, comment pouvait-il rendre _ça_ sexy aussi ?- et s'assit, chassant la mousse de son blazer.

-Je vais bien Nick. Je n'ai jamais été mieux.

* * *

**Prompt : **_Tu sais pendant « Animal » quand ils font une petite soirée mousse et que Blaine envoie la grosse balle violette sur la tête de Kurt ? Je veux que Kurt tombe et que Blaine se précipite à ses côtés parce qu'il pense qu'il l'a blessé mais Kurt est allongé là, riant avec de la mousse collée sur le visage et Blaine ne peut pas résister._

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	32. Prompt 22 : Escaliers

_Bonne lecture à tous ! (Et un petit coucou à Em à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement)_

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Citrus Tee et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 22 - Escaliers**

« Et bien, il n'est pas près de faire son coming-out. »

Blaine regarde le footeux descendre les escaliers, essayant de calmer sa respiration afin que Kurt ne remarque pas à quel point il a été effrayé. Pendant un instant, des flashes de souvenirs de son ancienne école traversent devant ses yeux et- _non, Blaine. Pas maintenant._

Il se retourne pour voir Kurt assis sur les escaliers avec l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé, et il ne peut pas le supporter. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande-t-il, s'asseyant à ses côtés et essayant de croiser son regard. « Pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? »

L'instant suivant, Blaine se frappe mentalement._ Bien sûr que Kurt a le droit d'être énervé, _se dit-il,_ l'abruti l'a embrassé de force puis l'a complètement nié. Essaie de passer par ça sans être énervé. _Et pourtant, il semble qu'il y a beaucoup plus derrière ça que ce que Kurt a déjà révélé.

Kurt lève le regard sur lui, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, et Blaine veut juste l'envelopper dans un énorme câlin, mais il hésite, incertain de la réaction de Kurt. « Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais été embrassé. Ou du moins – pas une fois qui ait compté. »

Blaine se mort la lèvre, soupesant mentalement ses options. Il pourrait emmener Kurt déjeuner quelque part, ils feraient de leur mieux pour oublier tout ça et il pourrait commencer à essayer de guérir. Ou Blaine pourrait faire les choses correctement et vraiment en parler avec Kurt, même si ça voudrait dire se dévoiler à un garçon qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer. Pourrait-il le faire ?

_Courage, Blaine._

La voix résonne dans sa tête pendant une seconde, mais ça lui suffit.

« Kurt, tu ne l'as toujours pas été. »

Kurt se fige alors qu'il se frotte les yeux, se retournant vers Blaine. « Blaine, je ne t'ai pas menti. Il est peut-être dans le déni mais je pensais que tu me croirais. »

« Kurt, je te crois. Je sais qu'il t'a embrassé. Ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est que ça ne comptait pas. » Blaine soupire et passe une main à travers ses cheveux avant de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de la poser gentiment sur celle de Kurt. Celui-ci ne se recule pas, ce qu'il prend comme un encouragement, et continue à parler. « Qui as-tu embrassé avant ? »

« Brittany. » Blaine hausse un sourcil tandis que Kurt s'explique hâtivement. « C'est une fille de notre Glee Club et l'une des cheerleaders. J'essayais de convaincre mon père que j'étais hétéro pour qu'il passe plus de temps avec moi, et Brittany voulait parfaire son tableau de chasse. Donc nous nous sommes embrassés là où mon père passerait, ce qui a naturellement amené à une situation bizarre et gênante. Inutile de préciser que mon père sait maintenant que je suis 100% gay. Pas quelque chose que je veux réessayer. » Kurt marmonne quelque chose à propos de soda aux épices dans son haleine, une expression dégoutée sur son visage.

_J'adore apprendre à connaitre ce gars._ Blaine ne peux retenir son sourire à l'image de ce garçon clairement gay assis à côté de lui embrassant une fille. « Donc, pourquoi ça n'a pas compté ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Parce que c'est une fille ? Parce que ça ne signifiait rien? »

« Parce que ça ne signifiait rien. Kurt, un baiser est un vrai baiser uniquement quand les deux personnes sont volontaires. » Blaine fixe Kurt du regard, espérant qu'il comprenne, malgré le fait que son cœur fasse des saltos arrière à proximité de ses yeux… et ses lèvres… _Concentre-toi, Blaine !_

« Karofsky t'as embrassé. » Kurt tressaille et serre sa main tandis que Blaine commence à tracer des cercles avec son pouce dessus, doucement. « Et ça va te faire mal pendant un moment, je sais. Mais ce qu'il a fait, c'est d'essayer d'obtenir quelque chose de toi par la force. Et tu ne lui as pas donné. Tu ne lui as pas donné ton cœur ou ton âme. Tu ne lui as pas donné ta permission. »

Kurt semble timidement espérer, alors Blaine continue à parler de choses dont il a lui-même rêvé. « Un jour, tu partageras ce moment avec quelqu'un. Tu l'embrasseras peut-être ou peut-être que ce sera lui qui t'embrassera. Peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand vous vous embrasserez et que vous l'aurez tous les deux voulu, ça sera _génial_, Kurt. Quand tu embrasses quelqu'un, tu lui donnes une part de toi-même – seulement une petite, oui. Mais tu le fais quand même. Et quand il te donne une part de lui-même en retour, c'est ce qui rend le baiser si spécial. Ce n'est pas l'acte le plus important, c'est ce qu'il y a derrière. _Ça _sera le baiser qui compte. J'ai tellement hâte de ce moment moi aussi –»

« Attends, » l'interrompt Kurt, semblant adorablement perplexe. « Tu n'as jamais été embrassé non plus ? »

Blaine sourit. « Pas qui ait compté. J'ai joué à tourne-la-bouteille, après tout. » Il continue à fixer Kurt du regard et voit quelque chose changer dans ses yeux, comme une tempête disparaissant peu à peu. « Mais quand je le ferai -»

_Courage._

« Quand je le ferai, j'espère que ce sera avec quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux et génial que toi, Kurt. »

Et maintenant l'espoir brille si fort dans ses yeux que Blaine peut difficilement maintenir son regard mais ne peut s'éloigner non plus. Il sait que Kurt le veut autant que lui, mais hésite encore. _C'est pour vous deux. Passe la frontière et tu ne reviens pas en arrière. Peux-tu vivre avec ça ?_

Blaine jette un nouveau regard aux lèvres de Kurt, légèrement entrouvertes, comme une invitation.

_Oh bon sang oui._

Se rapprochant doucement – pour laisser à Kurt tout le temps de se reculer – Blaine comble l'espace entre eux et presse leur lèvres ensemble.

L'instant est très court. Blaine est douloureusement conscient du fait qu'ils sont assis dans un lycée public, et qu'à n'importe quel moment un groupe de footeux pourrait surgir de nulle part. Alors il se recule au bout de quelques secondes, pour voir les yeux de Kurt papillonner, un air stupéfait sur son visage.

« C'est donc ça que l'on est censé ressentir, » souffle-t-il et Blaine veut juste l'embrasser à nouveau parce qu'il est tellement _beau_ quand il est heureux. Il se contente de passer un bras autour de lui et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Blaine sait que ça ne sera pas une fin à la ils-vécurent-heureux-pour-toujours. Ils sont en Ohio après tout. Et il doit encore demander à Kurt s'il veut d'une relation avec lui et ils vont probablement aller doucement pendant un très long moment, et ils ne sont pas dans la même école et tout et – Blaine s'arrête, regardant le magnifique garçon qui repose maintenant sa tête sur son épaule.

_Oublie le mauvais, Blaine, et donne tout ce que tu as pour le rendre heureux._

« Viens, » dit Blaine, se levant et offrant une main à Kurt. « Je te paie le déjeuner. »

* * *

**Prompt** : _La toute première fois que j'ai vraiment pensé qu'ils devaient s'embrasser était quand Kurt dit à Blaine qu'il n'a jamais été embrassé, dans les escaliers du lycée McKinley, et qu'ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre._

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	33. Prompt 42 : Colocataires

_En espérant que la journée de retard ne vous aura pas rendus trop impatients (toutes mes excuses, mais j'étais en congé jusqu'à ce soir), je vous propose de profiter tout de suite d'une looongue traduction et d'un superbe baiser, en l'honneur des __**un an de la traduction de Kiss en français**__. __Car oui, Pich' a posté le premier prompt le 17 novembre l'année dernière. _

_Alors vive Kiss, vive Glee, vive l'équipe de traduction et vive les lecteurs qui nous suivent, surtout les commentateurs assidus – merci à vous tous de nous motiver encore et toujours !_

_**Crédits**__ : Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 42 : Colocataires**

-Chéri, je suis rentréééééé !

Kurt ferma la porte derrière lui, enlevant son manteau et l'accrochant sur la patère. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la petite cuisine où Blaine était assis, travaillant sur un devoir.

-Hey, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Blaine releva les yeux avec un sourire et Kurt remarqua à quel point son ami semblait fatigué.

-Excellente, ils m'ont donné mon propre article aujourd'hui.

Kurt vibrait encore d'excitation mais s'était calmé lorsqu'il avait vu l'état d'épuisement de Blaine.

-Kurt, c'est génial ! Bien joué.

Blaine sourit puis couvrit rapidement sa bouche alors qu'il baillait.

-Désolé.

-Est-ce que tu as bossé là-dessus toute la journée ?

Kurt s'assit à côté de Blaine, jetant un œil au cahier empli de ses notes brouillonnes.

-Ouais, j'ai encore quatre mille mots à faire, puis je pourrai le taper.

-Tu sembles exténué.

Kurt allongea doucement le bras et écarta le cahier.

-Tu as besoin d'une pause, sinon tu vas t'épuiser. Allez, je vais te faire un peu de café et on regardera des rediffusions des Griffin pour que tu n'aies pas à penser. Tu pourras le ravoir demain matin.

Blaine sembla sur le point de protester, puis soupira.

-Ok.

Il se leva, s'étirant et Kurt essaya de ne pas remarquer la façon dont son tee-shirt se tendait sur son torse à ce mouvement. Il se retourna pour aller dans le salon, puis s'arrêta. Se retournant, il tendit le bras et attira Kurt dans une brève étreinte.

-Merci de prendre soin de moi. J'apprécie vraiment.

Il relâcha Kurt et se dirigea lentement jusqu'au salon, s'écroulant dans le canapé dans un soupir.

Kurt secoua la tête et approcha du comptoir, allumant la machine à café. _Ce garçon me tuera_, décida-t-il alors qu'il attrapait une paire de tasses du tiroir.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux pour le diner ? demanda-t-il, réalisant que c'était à son tour de cuisiner.

Après n'avoir entendu aucune réponse, il passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa que Blaine s'était déjà endormi sur le canapé. L'une de ses mains était étalée sur le sol et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Kurt le fixa une minute de plus avant de se glisser de nouveau dans la cuisine pour commencer un plat de lasagnes, bougeant doucement pour ne pas déranger son magnifique colocataire endormi.

* * *

-Kurt ?

Blaine passa la tête dans la chambre de Kurt, fronçant les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'elle était encore plongée dans le noir. Il s'était levé à son horaire habituel de 6h30, s'extirpant du lit et s'attendant à devoir se battre pour la douche comme il le faisait chaque matin. La trouvant désertée, il en avait profité, se douchant avant de se glisser dans la cuisine pour faire du café. Après avoir bu sa première tasse et s'être réveillé un peu plus, il réalisa qu'il était 7 heures et que Kurt n'était toujours pas sorti de son lit. Il savait que c'était un jour de travail/cours pour tous les deux et Kurt avait besoin d'être levé donc il se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme pour voir où il en était.

-Mhhh.

Un grognement lui parvint de la chambre et Blaine entra, voyant un amas de couvertures qui cachaient Kurt.

-Hey, tu dois te lever. C'est l'heure d'aller au travail.

La couverture descendit pour révéler un Kurt extrêmement pâle et Blaine fit involontairement un pas en arrière.

-Woah, tu vas bien ?

-Non. J'étais debout toute la nuit à vomir. Je serais surpris que tu ne m'aies pas entendu si je ne savais pas déjà que tu dors comme un loir.

Kurt grogna de nouveau, se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même.

-Je suis désolé Kurt. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas réveillé. Je peux t'apporter quelque chose ?

Blaine sentit une pointe de culpabilité alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le garçon qui semblait incroyablement mal.

Kurt allait répondre mais il porta une main à sa bouche, tout restant de couleur s'effaçant de son visage. Bondissant hors du lit, il repoussa Blaine et courut dans la salle de bain. Un bruit de vomissement se fit entendre et Blaine alla immédiatement à la cuisine, attrapant un verre d'eau et se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Kurt était appuyé contre le mur, toujours livide et respirant lourdement. Blaine s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui tendit le verre avant d'attraper un gant et de l'humidifier pour le placer sur son visage. Kurt soupira à la sensation de fraicheur et leva les yeux pour regarder Blaine.

-Merci, murmura-t-il doucement et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant combien il semblait vulnérable.

-De rien. Je suis désolé que tu te sentes si mal. Y'a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire ?

Kurt secoua la tête, puis hésita.

-Et bien, je pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour retourner dans mon lit. Seulement si tu es d'accord avec ça –

-Bien sûr.

Blaine reprit le gant et le remit dans le lavabo avant d'enrouler un bras autour de Kurt et de l'aider gentiment à se remettre debout. Aussitôt qu'il fut debout, cependant, ses jambes cédèrent et il serait tombé si Blaine n'avait pas été là.

-Woah, ok. Je ne pense pas que tu vas être capable de marcher.

Blaine pesa ses options tandis que Kurt s'appuyait contre lui, fatigué.

-Je vais t'y porter, d'accord ?

C'était une preuve de combien son normalement trop-indépendant d'ami était fatigué qu'il hoche simplement la tête, permettant à Blaine de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. _Il est si léger_, s'émerveilla Blaine tandis qu'il portait sans effort Kurt à son lit, le posant délicatement et tirant les couvertures sur lui.

-D'accord, je vais t'apporter un peu d'eau parce que tu es sérieusement déshydraté. Tu penses que tu pourrais manger quelque chose ?

Kurt grimaça et secoua la tête.

-Ok, je veux que tu essayes de te reposer un peu, je vais t'apporter une bassine au cas où tu en aurais besoin et un autre gant pour te rafraichir. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

-Tu n'as pas cours ?

Blaine se souvint que oui, puis le balaya de son esprit.

-Tu es plus important. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras.

Alors qu'il se levait, il entendit Kurt murmurer quelque chose tandis qu'il glissait dans le sommeil, mais fut incapable de saisir quoi. Quelque chose à propos de _merveilleux_ et _perfection_. Blaine l'oublia presque instantanément, juste content que son ami dorme un peu.

* * *

-I WANT YOUR LOVING, I WANT YOUR REVENGE, YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMAAAAANNNNNNCCCCEEEEE!

Kurt virevoltait dans le salon, chantant à pleins poumons la chanson alors qu'il nettoyait, son iPhone branché sur la chaîne derrière lui. Il pivota pour prendre une paire de magazines, agitant ses hanches au passage.

-WOAH, OH, OH, OHHHHHHHHHH ! CAUGH IN A BAD –AAH !

Kurt finit sa pirouette face à la porte où se tenait Blaine avec les bras croisés, souriant en coin. Il baissa les bras immédiatement et s'avança pour aller stopper la musique. Dans le silence, Kurt pouvait voir Blaine essayer de ne pas rire et il le jaugea de son meilleur regard furieux.

Sans succès. Blaine pouffa, puis explosa de rire. Kurt souffla de colère et passa en trombe devant lui pour entrer dans la cuisine, jetant quelques papiers dans la poubelle et regardant par la fenêtre. Il entendit Blaine entrer et s'approcher pour se tenir à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé Kurt. Je ne me moquais pas de toi, vraiment.

-Bien sûr, tu étais juste en train de rire de l'état immaculé du salon parce que c'est amusant qu'il puisse être aussi propre.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le frigo, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour diner, et n'y trouvant rien.

-Ce n'- non, c'est juste bon de te retrouver à la maison, tu sais ?

Kurt essaya désespérément de ne pas trop lire à travers les lignes tandis que Blaine poursuivait.

-Je reste assis là en cours toute la journée avec des gens ennuyeux et guindés et je me dis « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de faire du droit ? » et puis je rentre à la maison et tu es là avec ton enthousiasme contagieux et je voulais juste chanter avec toi.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Kurt sentit un sentiment confus de chaleur grandir en lui. Même si Blaine ne le voyait jamais comme plus qu'un ami, au moins il était de ceux qui illuminaient ses journées.

-Je –ne sais pas.

Blaine haussa les épaules.

-Et bien, allons arranger ça.

Kurt attrapa sa main et le tira dans le salon, parcourant son iPhone rapidement avant de trouver la chanson parfaite. Il appuya sur lecture et regarda les yeux de Blaine s'éclairer.

"_Rising up, back on the street,_

_Did my time, took my chances." _

Kurt attira Blaine au milieu de la pièce, le faisant tournoyer en cercle alors qu'il riait et reprenait la chanson quelques lignes plus loin.

"_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past,_

_You must fight just to keep them alive,"_

_[Ne lâche pas tes rêves du passé,  
__Tu dois lutter juste pour les garder vivants]_

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment avant de sourire malicieusement et de chanter à pleins poumons.

"IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER, IT'S THE TRILL OF THE FIGHT,

RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVALS

AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT

AND HE'S WATCHING US ALL THROUGH THE EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

OF THE TIGER!"

Kurt s'effondra sur le sol au milieu de la pièce, riant trop fort pour continuer. Blaine s'écroula à ses côtés dans un état semblable. Après un moment, ils se calmèrent, le seul son dans la pièce étant la chanson continuant en arrière plan. Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine qui fixait la pièce, un sourire étalé sur son visage. _Dis-lui, dis-lui maintenant !_

-Je veux de la pizza pour le diner, annonça Blaine comme s'il venait de prendre une décision très importante. Et puis on va regarder _16 And Pregnant_ toute la nuit.

Kurt haussa un sourcil, se redressant.

-D'humeur spontanée on dirait.

Blaine hocha la tête, semblant encore songeur.

-Ouais, je crois que oui.

Kurt sourit et alla prendre l'annuaire.

* * *

-Kurt, tu n'es pas raisonnable!

Blaine soupira de colère, regardant d'un air furieux son colocataire qui était assis à table.

-JE ne suis pas raisonnable ? Blaine, tu es celui qui est là à me crier dessus !

-JE NE – Je ne crie pas.

Blaine fit un effort pour baisser le ton mais il sentait la colère bouillir sous la surface. _Pourquoi fait-il ça ?_

-Si, tu cries, Blaine. Tu es fâché contre moi parce que je ne veux pas prendre l'argent de tes parents pour acheter ce qu'il faut pour mon portfolio, ce qui est ridicule parce que c'est mon choix.

-Kurt, tu ne peux pas te le permettre sinon, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas les laisser t'aider ? soupira Blaine de colère.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Kurt ne voulait pas accepter d'aide, après tout c'était une offre incroyablement généreuse de la part de ses parents pour quelqu'un qui était juste le colocataire de leur fils. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça de toute manière, il avait ses propres emprunts à gérer et puis les derniers devoirs pour l'année – suffisamment assez à gérer sans le cinéma de son ami.

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils le fassent !

La patience de Blaine atteignit finalement ses limites.

-Bordel, Kurt !

Il frappa du poing sur la table, puis réalisa immédiatement que c'était la chose à ne pas faire. _Et merde…_

Kurt sursauta comme s'il avait été frappé et Blaine savait que le bruit repassait dans sa tête encore et encore. Avant que Blaine ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Kurt était hors de sa chaise, parti en trombe vers sa chambre.

-Kurt - !

La porte claqua et Blaine entendit le bruit du verrou. Il s'assit, toute sa colère évaporée et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

_Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?_

Maintenant que la frustration s'était évacuée, Blaine pouvait voir qu'il était définitivement dans l'erreur d'être si en colère contre Kurt et qu'il avait besoin de se faire pardonner. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'entrer dans la chambre de Kurt alors qu'il était contrarié.

Les yeux de Blaine tombèrent sur son cahier et il l'attrapa, gribouillant rapidement un mot.

_Kurt, _

_Je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé. Tu avais raison, j'ai réagi de façon excessive. C'est ta décision de prendre cet argent ou pas, je déteste juste l'idée que tu ne puisses peut-être pas accéder à un stage correct parce que tu ne peux pas te le permettre. Tu es incroyablement talentueux et je veux te voir aller loin parce que je sais que tu aimes tellement ça._

_Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid. Je sais que c'était la pire des choses à faire et j'aimerais pouvoir retirer ce geste mais je ne peux pas donc tout ce que je peux faire c'est demander que tu me pardonne, s'il te plait, je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner mais je ferais littéralement n'importe quoi. Juste, s'il te plait, sors de ta chambre que je puisse au moins te faire un câlin et te dire que ça va aller, parce que ça va aller. Personne ne peux te blesser ici et je sais que je t'ai rappelé ça aussi et je n'essaierai même pas de dire je suis désolé parce que je suis littéralement en larmes maintenant donc j'espère que c'est une preuve suffisante._

_Sors s'il te plait ?_

_Ton stupide colocataire et avec un peu de chance toujours ton ami,_

_Blaine_

Blaine renifla, essuyant ses yeux alors qu'il finissait d'écrire la lettre. Contrarier Kurt était l'une des choses qui lui faisait le plus mal, et pourtant il semblait capable de le faire bien trop souvent. Leur dernière dispute remontait à l'année précédente, soit, mais c'était toujours trop récent de l'opinion de Blaine.

Se levant, Blaine marcha jusqu'à la porte de Kurt et s'arrêta devant. Il pouvait entendre le son de sanglots étouffés depuis l'intérieur et glissa le morceau de papier sous la porte, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Kurt s'approcher pour le récupérer. Il s'affaissa le dos contre le mur et attendit, espérant juste que Kurt ouvre la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le verrou s'ouvrir. Blaine bondit sur ses pieds alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour dévoiler un Kurt aux yeux rougis qui avait encore des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Blaine s'efforça de retenir les siennes tandis qu'il ouvrait les bras, laissant Kurt s'y glisser. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui, autorisant Kurt à pleurer toute sa frustration et sa peine.

Finalement, Kurt renifla et s'écarta, levant les yeux vers Blaine.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir crié, dit doucement Blaine.

-Je suis aussi désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre autant en colère. Je comprends de quel milieu tu viens, j'ai juste-

Kurt soupira.

-Blaine, tu sais que je suis indépendant. Je veux sentir que je suis arrivé là où je suis par moi-même.

Blaine hocha la tête.

-Je sais ça Kurt, et si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors je peux le respecter. Je veux juste te voir réussir. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard ?

-Ouais. Je suppose qu'on doit parler de –

Kurt laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Je ne vais pas te pousser. Je sais que ça fait toujours mal. Sache juste que je ne te blesserai _jamais_ comme ça.

Blaine fut frappé par le souvenir de l'année précédente, d'avoir trouvé Kurt affalé contre un mur dans la ruelle près de leur appartement, son bras pendant dans un angle insupportable…il le repoussa, se concentrant sur le Kurt en face de lui.

-Je sais. Je suppose que j'ai juste besoin de plus de temps.

-Prends autant de temps que tu as besoin.

Blaine l'étreignit de nouveau, caressant son dos de manière apaisante. _Oublie les devoirs, oublie les demandes d'emprunts. Ce garçon a besoin de se faire remonter le moral et c'est ma priorité maintenant._

* * *

Kurt soupira, fixant le ciel nocturne au dehors. Il frissonna et resserra sa veste autour de lui, sentant encore l'air frais fouetter sa peau. Il savait que ses cheveux étaient en bataille mais ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. _Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque faisait attention à toi là-dedans_.

Les camarades de classe de Blaine avaient planifié une énorme fête sur le thème« on n'est plus qu'à une année de devenir avocats ! » dans l'appartement d'un des étudiants. Tout le monde avait la permission d'emmener quelqu'un donc Blaine l'avait invité à venir avec lui. Mais après avoir passé dix minutes à se sociabiliser et essayer de voir où Blaine avait disparu, Kurt s'était retrouvé assis sur un canapé avec un verre à la main, se demandant combien de temps il restait avant qu'ils puissent partir. Il avait pensé à juste partir, mais était toujours anxieux à l'idée de parcourir seul les rues de nuit après l'incident, même si ça datait d'une paire d'années désormais.

Après un moment, Kurt s'était frayé un chemin vers le balcon relativement ignoré. Occasionnellement quelqu'un sortait pour fumer une cigarette rapidement –Kurt plissant le nez à l'odeur- mais la plupart du temps, il était seul. Il savait qu'il pouvait facilement revenir à l'intérieur et s'arranger pour passer un bon moment –après tout, il y avait de l'alcool. Mais Kurt avait à peine touché à ça depuis ses expériences du lycée et ne voulait pas vraiment se ridiculiser devant les amis de classe supérieure de Blaine.

_Au moins Blaine s'amuse_, pensa-t-il. Blaine avait certainement semblé dans son élément, se mélangeant avec tous ses amis juristes et devenant immédiatement le centre d'attention. En soi, ça ne dérangeait pas Kurt de donner à son ami quelques heures pour s'amuser. Il sortit mentalement quelques-unes de ses idées de design sur lesquelles il travaillait et commença à chercher comment les améliorer pour son dossier de mercredi.

La porte s'ouvrit, Kurt ne se donnant pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui d'autre avait besoin de travailler à la destruction de ses poumons. _La ceinture serait bien en gris, peut-être en noir ?..._

-Hey, Kurt.

Kurt se retourna pour voir Blaine se tenir près de lui, fixant la nuit.

-Hey. Qu'est ce que tu fais là dehors ?

Blaine se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es là dehors, dit-il comme si cela rendait les choses plus claires.

-Mais la fête est là-dedans, tes amis, les trucs marrants, tu sais ?

-Ouais. Mais tu es là.

Et avec ça, Blaine se tourna de nouveau pour regarder par-dessus le balcon, manquant l'étrange regard que lui lança Kurt.

_N'interprètes pas ça Kurt_.

Mais en dépit de ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose était en train de changer entre lui et Blaine.

* * *

-Allo ?

Blaine soupira de soulagement quand Kurt décrocha le téléphone.

-Kurt ! Hey, c'est moi. Je voulais te demander une faveur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Et bien, dit Blaine en observant la pluie torrentielle. C'est stupide mais mon parapluie s'est cassé et j'ai oublié d'emporter à manger aujourd'hui, donc j'espérais que si tu étais à l'appartement –

-Tu es au campus là ? l'interrompit Kurt.

-Ouais. Dans ma classe de sociologie.

-On se voit dans dix minutes.

La ligne fut coupée et Blaine empocha son téléphone, regardant par la fenêtre de sa classe de sociologie abandonnée. Il sourit alors qu'il réalisait qu'aucune autre personne qu'il connaissait ne sortirait un jour de repos sous une pluie battante pour apporter leur déjeuner à leur colocataire._ J'ai de la chance d'avoir Kurt_, pensa-t-il. S'asseyant à un bureau, il sortit son cahier et commença à travailler sur le plan de son devoir final.

Après quinze minutes, il y eut un bruit à la porte et Blaine leva les yeux pour voir Kurt se tenir là, portant deux parapluies et un sac.

-Désolé d'avoir été si long, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le parapluie de secours et puis j'ai pensé que peut-être je devais griller le pain pour qu'il soit plus chaud, non pas qu'il soit chaud maintenant-

Blaine traversa la pièce à grands pas, ôtant les affaires des mains de Kurt et les posant sur le bureau avant de l'enlacer.

-Tu es merveilleux, tu le sais ? murmura-t-il, sentant Kurt frissonner légèrement.

-Je l'ai toujours su, répondit Kurt et Blaine rit, le relâchant pour vérifier le contenu du sac.

Comme il s'y attendait Kurt avait emballé tous ses mets favoris, ainsi que quelques trucs en plus. Blaine releva les yeux avec un sourcil levé.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas encore mangé, alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais peut-être rester ?

-Bien sûr.

Blaine indiqua la pièce vide d'un geste.

-Tu peux te joindre à moi et à tous mes amis.

Kurt gloussa, tirant une chaise et attrapant son déjeuner dans le sac, tendant la moitié d'un sandwich à Blaine. Alors que Blaine s'asseyait, il prit un instant pour penser à ces dernières années et aux jours où des choses comme celle-ci étaient arrivées, où Kurt avait tout lâché pour venir et l'aider.

_Je suis tellement chanceux d'avoir Kurt_.

* * *

-Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt rit face à l'expression incrédule du visage de Blaine.

-Non, totalement appris par moi-même. Internet est une chose fabuleuse.

Blaine siffla.

-Je suis passé par des années de leçon de français à Dalton pour arriver à un niveau à peu près passable, et tu as appris par toi-même ?

-Ouaip. A ton tour.

Kurt se recula dans le canapé, traçant distraitement des motifs sur le bras de Blaine qui était nonchalamment passé autour de son cou. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans des positions comme celle-ci depuis un moment désormais et aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de changer ça. Kurt aimait le contact, même si Blaine ne le voyait que comme un ami.

-Hm. Ok, je l'ai ! La première fois que j'ai regardé _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé_, j'étais avec les Warblers et j'ai dû partir à la fin parce que j'ai commencé à pleurer lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

-Je le savais déjà.

Kurt sourit malicieusement tandis que Blaine bafouillait d'indignation.

-JE SAIS que je ne te l'ai pas dit, qui l'a fait ?

-David.

Kurt traça des points le long du bras de Blaine.

-Comment a-t-il –oh, c'est pas grave. Bien sûr que David et Wes savent tout ce qui s'est passé à Dalton. Excepté… hésita-t-il une seconde. En voila une que personne d'autre ne sait.

Kurt concentra toute son attention sur Blaine, laissant sa main posée légèrement sur son bras.

-J'ai passé mes premiers six mois à Dalton à craquer pour Wes.

Kurt essaya. Il essaya vraiment. Mais son esprit avait d'autres idées.

-Tu –tu craquais s-sur Wes !

Kurt explosa de rire, s'effondrant contre Blaine. Pour sa défense, Blaine rit aussi et Kurt pouvait le _sentir_ juste à ses côtés-

-Ouais, et je savais qu'il était hétéro aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, à lui ou à David, je devrais probablement un jour pour voir leur réaction.

Kurt se redressa légèrement alors que son rire s'estompait, s'appuyant toujours contre Blaine. Alors qu'il songeait à sa prochaine déclaration, il s'autorisa à nonchalamment lier sa main à celle de Blaine, souriant doucement quand Blaine ne s'écarta pas. _Dis-lui maintenant !_ _C'est quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas à propos de toi c'est certain, _intervint la voix dans sa tête et Kurt le considéra un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche –

-Je me suis slushié une fois.

_Mince_.

-Vraiment ?

Blaine se tourna vers lui, confus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien c'était à cause de Finn…

-O-

-Hey Kurt ?

-Ouais ?

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de moi ?

Kurt se figea et Blaine vit la panique dans ses yeux. Il prit sa main et la serra doucement, regardant Kurt rassembler autant de courage qu'il le pouvait.

-Depuis Dalton.

Blaine leva un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?

Kurt hocha la tête, baissant les yeux vers le canapé.

-Je ne comprends pas, parce que je crois que j'ai seulement su que j'étais amoureux de toi depuis ces derniers mois et ça me tue à chaque fois que je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu es bien plus fort que je ne pourrais jamais l'être si tu as pu passer des années sans rien dire.

Kurt releva la tête, accrochant le regard de Blaine.

-Je dirais bien que je suis surpris, mais je ne le suis pas en même temps. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était juste une question de temps, tu sais ?

-Ouais, je sais.

Blaine sourit avant de se pencher pour embrasser tendrement Kurt.

_Finalement_, intervint la petite voix dans sa tête. _Tu as attendu sept ans pour ça._

Blaine sourit contre les lèvres de son colocataire/ami/petit-ami alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, sentant Kurt répondre impatiemment.

Finalement.

* * *

_Il n'est pas magnifique ce baiser ?_

_A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau bisou,_

_A+_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	34. Prompt 54 : Cérémonie

_Bonjour à tous ! Un nouveau baiser dans notre escarcelle !_

_Je vous annonce également l'arrivée de **MaraudeuuseAlexanne** dans l'équipe de traduction. Elle sera d'un bon soutien pour la traduction des 180 baisers qu'il nous reste... Et si vous lisez l'anglais et que l'aventure de la traduction vous tente, contactez-moi pour qu'on en parle. ;)_

_**Crédit** : Chapitre traduit par **Turn-off** et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

Prompt 54 : Cérémonie

-Et je dois y aller ?

Kurt était assis à regarder son colocataire avec amusement. Blaine était étalé sur son lit, son téléphone pressé contre son oreille et un air de pur dégoût sur son visage.

-Comme s'il allait le remarquer si je ne… oui, je sais…ok, ok, j'irai !

Ce fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis le visage de Blaine s'éclaira.

-Je peux ? Ok, alors c'est d'accord. Bon, il faut que j'y aille , je te vois samedi. Au revoir papa.

Blaine raccrocha et jeta rapidement son téléphone sur le lit à côté de lui, grognant. Kurt gloussa et se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de son colocataire qui avait enfoui sa tête dans les draps.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-La Bar Mitzvah de mon cousin est ce week-end et mon père me force à y aller.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand Blaine releva la tête d'indignation.

-Désolé, c'est juste trop drôle ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit un si gros problème, au moins il y a de la nourriture là-bas, n'est ce pas ?

Mais maintenant Blaine le fixait et cela commençait à perturber Kurt.

-Quoi ?

-Viens avec moi.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai le droit d'emmener un ami et que je vais mourir d'ennui si j'y suis tout seul. Wes et David provoqueraient des dégâts, et ça c'est si je peux les séparer suffisamment longtemps pour en emmener un. Et je ne suis pas assez proche d'aucun des autres garçons pour justifier le fait que je les invite à une _Bar Mitzvah_. S'il te plait ?

Et bien sûr Kurt ne pouvait pas dire non maintenant parce que Blaine le regardait avec ces _satanés_ yeux de chiot et _personne_ ne pouvait résister à ces yeux. C'était un fait prouvé – un après-midi ennuyeux, Kurt avait trainé Blaine vers chacun des Warblers et lui avait fait faire une demande à chacun d'eux en utilisant cette expression. Tous sans exception avaient abandonné ce qu'ils faisaient pour faire ce qu'avait demandé Blaine, même si cela impliquait de conduire jusqu'au magasin situé à vingt minutes au bout de la rue pour lui acheter des Red Vines. Ce que, une fois qu'il avait réalisé que ça marchait, Blaine avait été demander à trois garçons différents, parce qu'il avait une _légère_ obsession envers les Red Vines.

Le fait est, Kurt était piégé.

-Bien, grommela-t-il. Mais tu m'en dois une. Et il y a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait du gâteau.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de gâteau. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose du tout. Kurt soupira, inspectant la piste de danse qui était actuellement pleine de gens s'agitant les uns autour des autres. A côté de lui, Blaine était en grande discussion avec l'un des membres de sa famille, riant de tout un tas de choses que Kurt ignorait.

_Ce n'est même pas comme s'il y avait des mecs mignons à regarder_. Kurt laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, légèrement plus fort pour voir si Blaine le remarquerait. Il ne le remarqua pas.

-C'est tellement ennuyant, grommela Kurt à voix basse, vérifiant toujours pour voir s'il y avait une réaction de Blaine. Il m'emmène ici pour passer du temps avec moi et se sauver de l'ennui et finit par _s'amuser_ alors que je suis coincé ici à ne rien faire.

Blaine rit de nouveau et Kurt augmenta le volume de ses marmonnements mécontents.

-Je veux dire, c'est comme si je n'étais même pas là. Je suppose que j'ai l'habitude d'être ignoré, après tout je n'ai pas autant d'attention de Blaine que ce que j'aimerais.

Il cessa de faire attention à Blaine, laissant courir son regard sur le hall de nouveau tandis qu'il continuait à se lamenter.

-Mais bien sûr je suis venu parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour passer du temps avec Blaine. En fait, c'est un peu triste de savoir combien je l'apprécie et qu'il n'a toujours pas idée que je pourrais être bien plus que son meilleur ami gay.

Il gloussa légèrement.

-Wow, il n'y a pas beaucoup de mecs qui pourraient dire ça. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il n'a aucune expérience avec ces choses, mais quand même. Je _sais_ qu'il y a eu des moments où j'ai été plus que flagrant et toujours rien. Peut-être qu'il ne veut juste pas savoir. Peut-être qu'il sait et l'a ignoré et espéré que ça s'en irait parce qu'il ne ressent pas la même…

Kurt entendit un toussotement et se retourna pour trouver Blaine en train de le fixer, souriant doucement. La chaise à côté de lui avait été libérée et il savait que Blaine l'avait écouté. Son visage devint rouge brique tandis qu'il bégayait.

-Combien en as-tu entendu ?

-A propos de toi étant mon meilleur ami gay et souhaitant être plus ?

Kurt grogna, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

-Hé, c'est bon, Kurt, je –

-Ne dis rien.

Il releva les yeux, composant avec précaution une expression d'indifférence.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, dis-le juste et on pourra prétendre que cela ne s'est jamais produit.

Il y eut un silence le temps d'un battement de cœur pendant lequel Kurt essaya d'empêcher son visage de se décomposer, puis-

-Et bien, il n'y a pas moyen que j'oublie ça. Et je ne peux certainement pas t'offrir de la pitié, mais –

Une main fut soudainement dans la sienne, le tirant loin de la table tandis que Kurt essayait de comprendre les mots qui venaient d'être dits. Avant qu'il le puisse, il était dehors et pressé contre un mur avec les lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes.

Juste au moment où Kurt commençait à répondre et s'autorisait à se perdre dans la sensation des lèvres de Blaine, il s'écarta.

-Je peux, par contre, t'offrir ça. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse?

Kurt s'entendit gémir alors qu'il se penchait en avant, embrassant de nouveau Blaine tandis que ses mains commençaient à courir le long de ses épaules et de son dos. Il savait qu'il devrait être embarrassé mais il n'arrivait pas s'en soucier parce que, _enfin_, ça arrivait.

Mais ensuite, bien sûr, Blaine dût s'écarter, s'éloignant d'un pas et défroissant sa chemise. Kurt haussa simplement un sourcil, en attente.

-Tu sais que j'adorerais continuer ça, mais nous sommes à une Bar Mitzvah. Ils ne sont pas homophobes en soi, mais c'est en quelque sorte contre leur religion et je pense qu'on devrait respecter ça. Je devrais y retourner et soutenir mon cousin de toute façon.

-Ouais, je comprends.

Kurt s'écarta du mur, s'assurant que sa tenue était toujours immaculée avant de voir le sourire calculateur sur le visage de Blaine.

-Après tout, il y a une piste de danse là-dedans et ils sont en plein dans un mouvement en deux pas sur le côté de fou.

Kurt grogna alors qu'ils se retournaient pour rentrer.

-Les choses que je fais pour toi.

* * *

**Prompt : **_L'un des membres de la famille de Blaine organise une Bar Mitzvah, et Blaine veut désespérément avoir Kurt avec lui pour ne pas mourir d'ennui. Kurt est absolument malheureux là-bas. Blaine ne le remarque pas. Kurt commence à grommeler à voix basse à propos de combien il déteste ça, et déclare finalement tout haut ses sentiments pour Blaine. Il ne réalise pas que Blaine peut l'entendre._

* * *

_A bientôt pour un prochain baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	35. Prompt 189 : Harry et Sally

_Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Un spécial coucou à **Diablot's**, commentatrice régulière et auteure de la 400e review (400 déjà, wow !), et un énorme merci général à tous ceux qui continuent à nous suivre dans cette aventure. Plus que 179 baisers à traduire !_

_**Crédits** : Chapitres demandé par Tonksinette, traduit par Wyny et relu par une amie attentionnée._

* * *

**Prompt 189 : Harry et Sally**

« Je pensais juste sérieusement que tu plaisantais. »

Blaine secoua la tête, fixant le DVD tenu lâchement par Kurt.

« Quelqu'un m'a vaguement raconté l'histoire une fois, donc je sais qu'ils finissent ensemble. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

Kurt le fixa quelques instants avant de soupirer.

« Ouais, tu es un cas encore plus désespéré que je ne le pensais. Aller, on le regarde.

-Je ne suis pas si désespéré ! contra Blaine alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, regardant Kurt placer le DVD dans le lecteur et attraper la télécommande. Tu sais que je suis du genre Top 40 en ce qui concerne la musique, c'est pratiquement pareil pour les films. Sorties récentes et tout ça.

-Et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui est un jour important – le jour où tu découvres les merveilles d'un classique. »

Kurt le rejoignit, s'installant sur le canapé et attendant que le film se charge.

« Maintenant, fais bien attention, ok ? Il y a quelques thèmes importants que j'aimerais que tu saisisses. »

Blaine tourna son attention vers l'écran avec obéissance alors que Kurt appuyait sur lecture, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son ami était aussi déterminé à lui faire voir ce film. Oui, il savait maintenant que Kurt était intéressé – et ouais, il était un bien bel _idiot_ pour ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt – mais il ne pensait franchement pas que Kurt soit du genre à le pousser à retourner ses sentiments. Alors si c'était ce que c'était… mais Blaine poussa ces pensées de côté, choisissant de faire confiance à Kurt. Après tout, Kurt ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de ne pas le faire.

Le film commença et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à combien s'était passé de mode. Heureusement Kurt était déjà captivé et manqua le léger dégoût de Blaine pour la réalisation de mauvaise qualité et…

« Kurt, comment est-ce que tu peux supporter leurs _tenues_ ? Je pensais que la mode était ton truc ?

-Ça l'est. Mais je peux respecter les choix vestimentaires d'une autre époque, expliqua-t-il. Et bien que ses cheveux aillent de pire en pire au cours du film, tu peux voir qu'elle était une des icones de la mode pour sa génération et c'est quelque chose que j'admirerai toujours, tu le sais. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil mais choisit de rester silencieux, continuant de regarder alors que les deux personnages étaient en route vers… quelque part. Il devait avoir manqué cette partie.

« Alors, ils ne sont pas ensemble ?

-Non, il sort avec une amie à elle. Ce que tu _saurais_ si tu écoutais… ou si tu l'avais vu lui rouler une pelle au début du film.

-Généralement je n'apprécie pas de voir des hétéros se peloter, dit Blaine comme si c'était évident. Mais ok, bien sûr. Alors il sort avec son amie mais il l'a conduit elle vers… »

Kurt soupira et Blaine sut que ça allait être l'un de _ces_ films.

« New York. Elle va à l'école de journalisme et il va commencer sa carrière. Maintenant, chut. »

Mais ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Blaine eut de nouveau besoin de parler.

« Attends voir, ce n'est _pas_ vrai. Les gars et les filles peuvent définitivement être amis sans que ce soit sexuel. Je veux dire, nous avons tous les deux pleins d'amies filles –

-Nous sommes aussi tous deux gays, Blaine. »

Kurt se tourna pour l'observer cette fois, mais il n'y avait pas d'irritation dans son regard.

« Je pense que dans notre cas ce serait que deux mecs gays ne peuvent être juste amis sans que l'aspect sexuel – ou romantique – ne se mette en travers. »

Et avant que Blaine ne puisse répondre, ne puisse rétorquer parce que ce n'était _pas_ vrai non plus, Kurt se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran, les joues légèrement teintées de rose. Blaine réalisa que c'était probablement le meilleur moment pour garder la bouche fermée parce que peut-être que c'était une de ces choses que Kurt voulait qu'il écoute et comprenne… et, en y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être bien une de ces choses auxquelles il avait besoin de réfléchir. Après tout, il avait crû qu'il cherchait juste une amitié avec Jeremiah et puis tout d'un coup il croyait être amoureux de lui ? Peut-être que Kurt avait raison.

Mais et pour lui et Kurt ? Blaine risqua un autre coup d'œil vers le jeune homme qui regardait encore l'écran, articulant silencieusement certaines répliques ici et là sans s'en rendre compte. Lui et Kurt étaient amis depuis un moment désormais et Blaine n'avait pas vraiment chanté de chanson pour lui déclarer ses sentiments amoureux.

… Enfin, il y avait eu _Teenage Dream_, mais c'était différent. Et il se pouvait qu'on l'ait accusé de trop souvent jeter un œil à Kurt pendant _Hey Soul Sister_, mais c'était juste pour vérifier comment son ami s'intégrait. Et _Silly Love Song_… mais c'était parce que cette représentation avait été une idée de Kurt et qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle corresponde à ses attentes.

Sauf que maintenant qu'il y pensait, qu'il y pensait _vraiment_, Blaine comprit qu'à chaque fois qu'il chantait une chanson, il regardait toujours vers Kurt. Toujours.

Blaine commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kurt voulait qu'il regarde le film.

Mais il repoussa ça de côté pour l'instant, revenant au présent juste quand la scène changeait, sautant cinq années. Il restait encore un bon bout de film à voir et si c'était l'un des préférés de Kurt, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

« Alors, ils sont avec des personnes différentes maintenant ? »

Kurt acquiesça.

« Il est fiancé.

-Est-ce que ça signifie qu'ils peuvent être amis maintenant, sans que l'aspect sexuel se mette en travers ? »

Une fois de plus, Kurt se tourna pour l'observer, cette fois-ci avec un sourcil haussé.

« Je suis impressionné. Continue de regarder, tu verras bien. »

Et en effet, les deux personnages eurent exactement la même conversation avant d'en venir à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis, et Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Je jure que ça vient juste de leurs personnalités et tempéraments plus que du fait qu'ils pourraient coucher ensemble. »

Kurt haussa les épaules alors que la scène changeait de nouveau. Pendant quelques minutes, ils regardèrent en silence avant que Blaine ne puisse se retenir plus longtemps.

« Oh, comme c'est pratique. Ils sont tous les deux célibataires.

-Tais-toi, dit Kurt avec un coup de coude. C'est un film, bien sûr qu'il va y avoir des clichés. Concentre-toi. »

Blaine se concentra, mais vraiment, comment pouvait-il continuer à regarder sans intervenir ?

« Et maintenant ils sont amis. Est-ce que c'est le moment où ils se prouvent qu'ils avaient tort et réalisent qu'ils peuvent être juste amis, ou le moment où ils finissent ensemble ? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Blaine eut un sourire narquois et continua à regarder.

Quand ça en vint aux coups de fils tardifs de nuit, cependant, Blaine n'eut rien à dire, parce que c'était juste un peu trop familier. Passer des heures au téléphone avec Kurt, en regardant la même émission ou lisant le même _Vogue_ ou peu importe ce dont ils parlaient. Ils le faisaient tout le temps et Blaine pensa qu'il se retrouvait bien trop dans les personnages à ce moment-là.

_Ils sont juste amis_, se rappela-t-il. _En fait ça va_.

Puis il dut se demander pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat de toute façon. Blaine se connaissait, ou tout du moins aussi bien que quiconque puisse se connaitre. S'il aimait Kurt, il le saurait, non ?

_Peut-être pas_.

Soupirant doucement, Blaine retourna son attention sur le film, souhaitant immédiatement ne pas l'avoir fait. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de regarder en silence jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini.

« Est-ce – »

Blaine secoua la tête, essayant d'effacer l'image de sa rétine.

« Est-ce qu'elle vient de feindre un orgasme au milieu d'un restaurant ?

-Sans aucune gêne. »

Les yeux de Kurt n'avaient toujours pas quitté l'écran, mais Blaine pouvait voir qu'il se moquait.

« Et tu as dit que j'avais des choses importantes à apprendre de ça ? Kurt, je ne crois pas que les gars puissent vraiment feindre un orgasme comme ça… ni que j'en aurai besoin. _Jamais_. »

Kurt marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Kurt leva un doigt jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Contente-toi de regarder le film. »

Et alors les choses commencèrent à se tendre. Pas seulement à l'écran, alors qu'Harry et Sally essayaient de se caser l'un l'autre avec leurs amis, mais dans la pièce aussi.

Parce que Kurt était si _proche_. Blaine ne savait pas comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer avant mais il y avait à peine deux centimètres entre eux et il pouvait presque sentir le bras de Kurt contre le sien et _pourquoi est-ce que c'était important_ _?_ Ils avaient été proches avant, beaucoup beaucoup de fois. Donc pourquoi est-ce qu'il en faisait un plat désormais, pourquoi est-ce que cette proximité le rendait _fou_ ?

_Concentre-toi sur le film._

« Oh, nous y voilà. »

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt qui se mordait les lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

Kurt secoua la tête, lui désignant l'écran qui présentait une Sally hystérique se faisant réconfortée par Harry. Blaine parvint à saisir que son ex se mariait et qu'elle était clairement agacée par ça avant de comprendre ce que Kurt avait voulu dire parce que _wow_, il y avait une grande tension dans cette pièce.

Et puis ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et Blaine cessa de respirer. Bien _sûr_ il savait que ça venait, mais voir le glissement de l'amitié vers plus… et bien.

Blaine savait que c'était la connexion que Kurt voulait qu'il fasse, que c'était si facile de laisser l'amitié dériver. Et Blaine présuma que désormais ils étaient ensemble et que tout allait aller facilement et joyeusement jusqu'à la fin des temps, et c'était très bien et beau pour les films mais qu'est-ce qui se passait quand vous étiez deux gars en Ohio sans aucune idée de ce que vous faisiez ?

Et puis Harry partit.

Blaine cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de se tourner vers Kurt, qui le regardait déjà.

« Ouais, répondit-il à la question non posée, ce n'est pas l'un de ces films où "tout se passe bien comme ça", Blaine. C'est un peu plus comme la vraie vie. »

Blaine acquiesça, devant admettre que c'était vrai et se trouvant soudain immensément reconnaissant pour le film, pour des raisons qu'il n'avait même jamais considérées avant. Maintenant c'était comme s'il y avait ce mec qu'il pouvait _comprendre_, quelqu'un qui ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il faisait en ce qui concerne la ligne entre amitié et romance.

Quelqu'un que Blaine ne voulait pas être, dont il ne voulait pas faire les erreurs. Alors pourquoi Kurt voulait lui montrer ça si Harry se plantait aussi méchamment ?

Et les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant non plus, surtout avec cette dispute.

« Ils ne peuvent pas se remettre de ça, » se retrouva à murmurer Blaine, à peine conscient que Kurt le regardait plus que le film.

Il était perdu dans l'histoire, s'y retrouvant bien trop, de manière trop intense. Mais plus que tout, ce film lui montrait combien ce serait une _mauvaise_ idée de courir après Kurt, d'essayer de faire fonctionner quelque chose entre eux à cause du risque de perdre une si belle amitié. Regarder Harry essayer de réparer ce qu'il avait ruiné brisa presque le cœur de Blaine parce que ça aurait pu être lui.

Il fallut un petit moment à Blaine pour réaliser qu'en fait il considérait sérieusement une relation avec Kurt, mais ce n'était pas une pensée qu'il pouvait ignorer une fois qu'il avait mis le doigt dessus. Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, pas après avoir regardé ça et vu combien ça avait mal tourné pour eux, mais peut-être qu'il avait des sentiments pour Kurt. Peut-être que la ligne entre amitié et relation devenait floue pour lui, juste comme ça semblait s'être passé pour Kurt.

Mais Harry n'abandonna pas.

Blaine n'aurait pas pu détourner les yeux si quiconque l'avait payé pour à ce moment-là, pas quand Harry courrait vers la fête comme si toute sa vie en dépendait. Pas quand Sally se tenait là, si _seule_ sans Harry. Pas alors que Harry avait réalisé que sa vie en dépendait _vraiment_, la vie qu'il voulait. Il n'allait pas abandonner ça. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils n'aient pas commencé sur le bon pied, que les choses n'aillent pas à ce moment-là, qu'ils soient seulement faits pour être amis et rien de plus et que rien n'aurait dû changer ça. Harry aimait Sally et il allait le lui dire.

L'amour valait le coup de se battre, de prendre des risques. Il valait le coup de devenir vulnérable, de risquer le rejet et une peine de cœur. Il valait le coup d'admettre ses erreurs et de s'excuser. Et il valait le coup de donner son cœur en entier.

Et Blaine le voulait.

« … _et j'adore que tu sois la dernière personne à laquelle j'ai envie de parler avant de me mettre au lit. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis seul et que c'est la Saint Sylvestre. Si je suis là moi ce soir, c'est parce que quand on se rend compte qu'on veut passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un, on veut que le reste de sa vie commence aussi tôt que possible.*_ »

« Kurt. »

Blaine se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait parlé mais se vit se tourner involontairement vers Kurt, qui lui souriait.

« Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ? demanda Kurt, et qu'il soit damné s'il n'avait pas su tout ce temps-là, su ce qu'il avait fallu _si_ longtemps à Blaine pour comprendre.

-Oui. »

Kurt se pencha vers lui, réduisant cette dernière distance entre eux et l'embrassa, et Blaine réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Parfois la vie s'avérait effectivement être comme dans un film.

* * *

_*_ extrait tiré de la VF officielle du film, légèrement modifiée sur la dernière phrase parce que la VO est encore plus adorable. La VF dit exactement : « _…c'est parce que quand on se rend compte qu'on veut passer le reste de ses jours avec une femme, faut pas traîner les pieds, il faut se lancer aussi tôt que possible. »_

* * *

**Prompt**_ : K & B s'embrassent alors qu'ils regardent « Quand Harry rencontre Sally »._

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	36. Prompt 39 : Santana

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, traduit par notre nouvelle recrue dans l'équipe de traduction : **Emma'Billie**. Bon Appétit !_

_**Crédit** : Chapitre traduit par Emma'Billie et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 39 : Santana**

« Kurt ? » On frappa à sa porte et Kurt posa la brochure qu'il lisait, essayant de contrôler le rougissement sur ses joues.

« Entrez. » La porte s'ouvrit et son père entra, portant une assiette. Il la posa sur le bureau et s'apprêta à partir avant d'hésiter. « Kurt, tu diras à ce gamin Blaine qu'il est un bon ami. Pas beaucoup de gars feraient ce qu'il a fait pour leurs amis et je l'ai mal traité pour ça et je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Attends, qu'est-ce que Blaine a fait ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais moi-même pensé aux brochures, ou su où les trouver ? » Burt haussa les épaules, déjà à moitié dans le couloir. « Il m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'un peu plus d'informations, donc je les ai cherchées pour toi. A demain gamin. »

Kurt regarda fixement la porte puis tomba à la renverse sur le lit. _Blaine a dit à mon père d'avoir LA conversation avec moi ? C'est quoi ce bordel !_

Il savait que tout ça venait des leçons de séduction où il avait admis ne rien savoir, puis s'était énervé quand Blaine avait essayé de lui apprendre. _Et maintenant il pense que tu es un cas si désespéré, qu'il s'est arrangé pour que ton père te trouve des brochures._ Kurt grogna, regardant fixement le plafond.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement sexy. Toute sa vie, la seule chose positive qu'il ait jamais entendue était combien il était adorable ou mignon. Brittany et Mercedes l'appelaient toutes les deux "beauté". Mais personne ne disait qu'il était canon ou sexy ou n'importe quoi de ce genre. Il savait que c'était son point faible, en fait Santana le lui avait dit lors d'une de ses séances garce – c'était de là que venait la comparaison avec le bébé pingouin.

_Une minute. _Kurt s'assit, se remémorant la conversation. _Qu'avait-elle dit d'autre ?_

_« Kurt, maintenant tu as le sex-appeal d'un bébé pingouin, c'est pour ça qu'aucun mec ne veut s'envoyer en l'air avec toi. Tu as besoin de leçons de quelqu'un qui sait être sexy. »_

Pouvait-il réellement s'abaisser à prendre des leçons de séduction avec Santana Lopez ? Kurt délibéra pendant une seconde avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur les brochures et qu'il se rappelle le regard sur le visage de Blaine durant leur conversation. Saisissant son portable, Kurt trouva le numéro de Santana et lança l'appel.

* * *

« Très bien, Hummel, tu es chanceux. Brit et moi avions une pyjama party ce soir, donc tu auras l'aide des deux filles les plus sexys de McKinley. Et nous avons un peu d'expérience sur laquelle se baser parce que tu en as roulé une à Brittany. »

« Bien, c'est elle qui m'en a roulé une, en fait. » intervint Kurt, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise. Il était assis à l'extrémité du lit, faisant face à Santana et Brittany qui étaient pelotonnées ensemble contre les oreillers.

« Il a des lèvres vraiment douces. »

Kurt cligna des yeux. « Hum, merci ? »

« C'est une bonne chose, Hummel. Ce sera à ton avantage quand ton play-boy réalisera finalement ce qu'il veut et sera prêt pour un peu d'action. » Santana repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, liant son petit doigt à celui de Brittany. « Donc, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je ne peux pas t'apprendre à être sexy. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? »

« Pour qu'on puisse avoir un plan à trois ? » Santana et Kurt se tournèrent tous les deux pour fixer la blonde qui avait parlé. Elle haussa les épaules. « Je vous ai déjà embrassé tous les deux. »

Et maintenant Kurt regardait une Santana légèrement mal à l'aise qui le fixait en retour avec provocation, comme s juger. Il rit. « Santana, je suis _gay._ Tu penses que je vais te juger ? »

Quelque chose changea sur son visage et elle hocha la tête. « Vrai. Peu importe, je ne peux pas t'apprendre parce qu'être sexy n'est pas quelque chose que tu assimiles. C'est déjà une part de toi, tu as besoin d'apprendre à la maîtriser. Par exemple, je suis sexy parce que je montre mes atouts et exhibe ce que j'ai. Je suis une garce et je ne prends pas non pour réponse et pour une quelconque raison ça excite les mecs. Pas tous, mais ça marche pour moi. »

Kurt secouait déjà la tête. « Blaine est super poli. Il déteste ce genre de trucs. »

« Très bien, que dirais-tu de Brittany alors ? Elle est sexy parce qu'elle est mignonne mais tu peux dire qu'il y a un tigre caché là-dessous. »

Kurt toussa, mal à l'aise, se rappelant de ses séances pelotage avec elle. « Hum, oui. Mais je ne pense que ça s'appliquerait à moi non plus. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'embrasses pas, tout simplement? »

Une fois encore, l'attention était sur la blonde. « Ça a marché pour moi. Kurt était plutôt sexy quand on s'est embrassés. »

Santana la regarda avec admiration. « Brit Brit, tu es peut-être sur quelque chose. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes. »

« Santana, je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Maintenant les deux filles regardaient fixement Kurt et il se sentit rougir.

« Je ne pense pas que je suis assez courageux. Et s'il ne veut pas de ça ? Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas de cette façon là, particulièrement après ces derniers jours – »

« Réveille-toi Kurt ! » Choqué, Kurt referma la bouche avec un bruit sec. _Est-ce qu'elle vient juste de m'appeler Kurt ? _« Un mec gay ne passe pas une heure avec un autre mec gay pour essayer de lui apprendre comment être sexy s'il n'attend pas quelque chose en retour. Tu penses que Blaine t'a juste appris ça pour que tu sois informé ? Il t'a appris ça pour qu'un de ses jours, il puisse finalement tenter quelque chose avec toi et que tu ne flippes pas. Il veut une relation avec toi, il veut juste que tu sois prêt. Et considérant que vous êtes tous les deux gays et fiers de l'être, et que vous _pouvez _être ensemble, pourquoi tu ne le fais simplement pas ? »

Kurt regarda la main de Santana qui s'était refermée sur celle de Brittany, et comprit soudain sa frustration. « D'accord, je le ferai. Quand ? »

« Maintenant. Il est à Dalton ? » Kurt hocha la tête et Santana sauta du lit pour attraper ses clés. « Génial, je conduis. Viens Brit, nous allons à Dalton. »

« Maintenant ? » bafouilla Kurt. « Mais – je… »

« Allez, Hummel. Tu sais que je ne veux pas manquer ça. Et si je ne viens pas, je ne peux pas être sûre que tu le feras. »

Kurt soupira, autorisant qu'on le tire hors de la chambre.

* * *

« Il est 22h30 ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer les filles, le couvre-feu est passé ! »

« Détends-toi, Hummel. » Santana coupa le moteur et sauta dehors. « Tu es gay. Ils s'en ficheront et on est bonnes pour se cacher de toute façon. Quel est le numéro de chambre de Blaine ? »

« 201. Mais – »

« Super, on te retrouvera là-bas. » Santana prit la main de Brittany et elles coururent vers le bâtiment. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les deux filles vêtues de leurs pyjamas, heureux d'avoir eu le bon sens de garder ses vêtements du jour, avant d'entrer dans Dalton. Il entreprit de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Blaine, une route qu'il avait suivie plusieurs fois avant. A mi-chemin il s'arrêta, se remémorant un fait vital. Sortant son téléphone, il envoya un rapide message à Santana.

_Santana, Blaine a un colocataire – Kurt_

Une réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

_On s'en occupe déjà. Dépêche-toi ! – S_

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rapidement son chemin dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Blaine. Il vit Santana attendre quelques portes plus loin et la rejoignit sur la pointe de pieds. « Où est Brittany ? »

« De quelle autre manière tu pensais que j'allais faire sortir l'autre gars ? Ils seront vite de retour. » Kurt frissonna, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que David et Brittany étaient capable d'inventer. « Maintenant, va te le faire. »

« Santana, je ne sais pas – attends ! »

Mais Santana le poussait déjà dans la chambre, où Blaine était assis sur son lit travaillant sur un devoir. Il leva les yeux pour trouver Kurt devant lui et sourit. « Hey, Kurt. Je pensais que tu étais chez toi ce week-end… et qui est-ce ? » Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Kurt, vers Santana.

« Je ne suis personne. Kurt a _quelque chose_ pour toi. »

Kurt foudroya Santana du regard qui le bouscula à nouveau. Cette fois il ne s'y attendait pas et finit par trébucher –

Sur les genoux de Blaine.

_Elle a carrément planifié ça ! _Pensa Kurt furieusement, avant d'assimiler la scène en face de lui. Il y avait Blaine. Les yeux de Blaine. Les lèvres de Blaine. Blaine avec l'air si adorablement confus et légèrement _plein d'espoir ?_

Avant que Kurt puisse reculer, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine.

Il sentit une brusque inspiration, puis soudain Blaine l'embrassait en retour, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Kurt débattit mentalement une seconde avec lui-même avant d'abandonner et de se laisser aller. Ses mains serpentèrent dans les cheveux de Blaine, tirant doucement alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Et ensuite Blaine fit la même chose et il pouvait le _goûter_ et Kurt _gémit _parce c'était _tellement incroyable._ Il se déplaça légèrement sur les genoux de Blaine, penchant sa tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser correctement. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Blaine battre à toute vitesse et savait que le sien faisait la même chose, et il aurait probablement pu faire ça toute la nuit, excepté – _Santana._

A contre cœur, vraiment à contre cœur, Kurt s'écarta. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, Blaine fixant Kurt comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

« Alors, Anderson. Est-ce que mon Kurt est sexy ou quoi ? »

Kurt ne se donna même pas la peine de tourner la tête quand la voix de Santana s'éleva depuis la porte. Blaine le regardait toujours fixement quand il répondit. « Bordel _oui_. »

« Il a les lèvres douces, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que j'ai aimé au fait d'embrasser Kurt, ses lèvres sont vraiment douces. »

Kurt grogna, se retournant pour voir Brittany et David à la porte, derrière Santana. « Brittany, je pensais que tu le distrayais. » Il ne fit aucun geste pour descendre des genoux de Blaine et sentit son cœur faire un bon quand les bras de celui-ci s'enroulèrent de nouveau autour de lui.

« Une fois que j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait, je lui ai dit que j'étais flatté mais plus sur le marché. Et apparemment, Blaine aussi. » David eut un sourire narquois, avant de redevenir sérieux. « Et c'est génial, mais tu vas avoir de gros problèmes si on t'attrape avec ces deux là. Donc ramène-les chez elles, ensuite tu pourras revenir et avoir plus de moments en couple avec Blaine. De préférence dans ta chambre. »

Kurt gloussa, sentant Blaine faire pareil derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser rapidement une fois de plus avant de se lever et de faire signe aux deux filles de le suivre. Alors qu'ils partaient, Brittany se tourna vers David.

« Si ta petite-amie te remet un jour en vente, tu peux m'appeler. Kurt te donnera mon numéro. »

Alors que Santana la tirait dehors, Kurt entendit le son que fit David en se frappant la tête contre le mur.

* * *

**Prompt :** _Kurt découvre que Blaine à parler à Burt à propos de « La Conversation » et décide de lui prouver qu'il peut être sexy. De manière très platonique bien sûr._

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	37. Prompt 210 : Gâché

_Un nouveau petit baiser pour bien démarrer la semaine. _

_**Crédit** : Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 210 : Gâché**

Et bien, ils y étaient.

Le moment dont Kurt avait rêvé depuis si longtemps mais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment espéré voir devenir réel _était_ réel. Blaine venait juste d'admettre ses sentiments, un Kurt au souffle coupé avait confirmé le fait qu'il ressentait toujours la même chose et ils étaient _ensemble_. Genre, _petits_-_amis_.

Et maintenant ?

Blaine rit soudainement, brisant le silence.

-Ok, est-ce qu'on va rester assis là et se fixer ou va-t-on, je ne sais pas, sortir en rendez-vous ou quelque chose ?

Un rendez-vous. _C'est juste_.

-Ouais, ça semble bien. Euh… Kurt laissa sa phrase en suspens, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de le dire.

-Qui invite qui ?

Blaine fronça les sourcils, n'ayant clairement pas pensé à ça.

-Oh. Ouais, euh, je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, tu veux que je le fasse ou veux-tu le faire ou devrait-on, je ne sais pas, devrait-on alterner ? Je n'en ai _aucune_ idée.

Kurt étouffa un rire à la vue de combien Blaine était adorable lorsqu'il était nerveux.

-Moi non plus. Mais je pensais que tu aurais un plan. Je veux dire, tu as un plan pour tout.

Le rougissement de Blaine ne s'estompait pas et Kurt n'en tombait pas moins amoureux.

-J'en ai un, en quelque sorte, je ne voulais juste pas présumer, tu sais ?

Et maintenant Kurt ne pouvait que rire. Heureusement Blaine pouvait sentir l'ironie de la situation et rit aussi.

-Ok, dit finalement Kurt. Tu m'invites et puis je t'inviterai la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Blaine acquiesça avec reconnaissance, et Kurt sourit.

-D'accord. Quand est-ce qu'on se donne rendez-vous alors ?

-Demain ? Je passe te prendre à sept heures ?

Kurt sourit de nouveau, rassemblant ses livres.

-Demain, c'est entendu.

* * *

Ça aurait du être un signe, vraiment. Si _organiser_ le rendez-vous était déjà compliqué, comment Kurt aurait-il pu s'attendre à ce que la soirée en elle-même se passe mieux ? Mais il avait quand même eu de grandes attentes parce que, après tout, c'était son _tout premier rendez-vous_. Bien sûr qu'il allait être parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine était en retard.

-Il n'est jamais en retard, expliqua Kurt à son père qui le regardait, essayant visiblement de ne pas paraitre amusé.

-Ce mec trimballe une _montre à gousset_ pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et il ne répond pas à son téléphone et –oh mon Dieu, papa, il a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus sortir avec moi et il essaye de trouver le meilleur moyen de rompre avec moi –

-Kurt !

Kurt cessa de faire les cent pas et se retourna vers Burt qui lui tendait son téléphone, le nom de Blaine apparaissant sur l'écran.

-Je crois que c'est lui ?

Kurt attrapa le téléphone et répondit.

-Blaine ?

-Kurt ! Je suis _tellement_ désolé, je sais que j'ai dit que je serais là à sept heures mais je ne peux pas réparer et aucun des garçons ne peux venir me chercher donc je suis un peu bloqué maintenant –

-Woah, hey ! Kurt leva une main même si Blaine ne pouvait pas la voir.

-Ralentis. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par _bloqué_ ?

Blaine soupira.

-Ma voiture a lâché à mi-chemin de chez toi. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui ne va pas mais ça ne veut juste _pas_ démarrer donc –Je veux dire, je pourrais marcher mais je ne veux pas vraiment laisser la voiture là parce qu'elle sera probablement détruite d'ici à ce que je revienne –

Kurt rit, faisant immédiatement taire Blaine.

-Désolé, dit-il rapidement, mais tu te souviens que mon père est propriétaire d'un _garage_, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut une seconde de silence.

-Oh, répondit finalement Blaine, d'une petite voix. Ouais. Je – ah, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Où es-tu ?

Blaine donna quelques indications que Kurt nota, les poussant vers son père.

-Ok, on sera là dans vingt minutes.

-Bon, c'est bien ça, annonça Burt alors qu'il attrapait ses clefs et que tous deux se dirigeaient vers le camion. Ça me donne une chance de rencontrer ton fameux petit-ami.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, grimpant aux côtés de son père.

-Mais tu as déjà rencontré Blaine –oh, non ! Il n'y a pas moyen que tu le menaces, papa ! Il se sent déjà assez mal de ne pas être là à l'heure, la dernière chose dont il a besoin c'est d'entendre que tu penses qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi ou quelque chose du genre.

Soupirant, il croisa les bras et s'affaissa dans son siège.

-J'aurais du prendre ma propre voiture, grommela-t-il.

-Calme-toi gamin, je ne dirai rien, rétorqua Burt avec un sourire en coin. Aussi longtemps que tu ne penses pas que ça veut dire qu'il peut rester cette nuit parce que sa voiture est hors circuit ou quelque chose du genre. Je t'accepte pour qui tu es mais les mêmes règles s'appliquent quand Quinn est là et -

-Oh mon Dieu, papa ! explosa Kurt, levant les mains au ciel. On sort ensemble depuis _un jour._ On ne s'est même pas encore _embrassés_ ! Donc pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, arrêter de jouer l'hyper protecteur pendant cinq minutes et juste te concentrer pour nous emmener jusqu'à Blaine ?

Le silence aurait pu être gênant si Burt n'avait pas semblé si fier de lui l'entièreté du voyage. Mais finalement ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Blaine, son petit-ami à l'air frustré étant assis dans le siège conducteur, et Kurt fut directement hors du camion.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, parce que, oui, Blaine avait dit que sa voiture avait juste lâché mais Kurt ne serait pas surpris qu'il soit en fait blessé et ait caché la vérité.

-Oui, dit Blaine, soupirant. Juste embarrassé au-delà de l'imaginable.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi serais-tu embarrassé ?

-Parce que le père de mon petit-ami possède un garage et je ne peux même pas trouver ce qui ne va pas avec ma voiture ?

Et malgré combien Blaine semblait déçu par lui-même, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-A chaque fois que je tombe en rade, je dois appeler mon père à l'aide, admit-il quand Blaine prit un air blessé. Ça n'a pas d'importance honnêtement. On va juste ramener la voiture au garage et puis on pourra aller à notre rendez-vous.

-Mais-

-J'ai une voiture Blaine, expliqua patiemment Kurt. Si tu veux toujours conduire tu es plus que bienvenu pour le faire.

Et puis une pensée le frappa.

-A moins que, tu sais, tu ne veuilles annuler, ajouta-il avec hésitation. Je veux dire, je comprendrais si-

-Je n'annule pas, dit immédiatement Blaine, trop vite mais clairement honnête.

-Ça craint, ouais, mais nous avons un rendez-vous et tu es mon petit-ami et avouons le, je vais faire d'autres choses stupides et embarrassantes pendant qu'on sera ensemble. Malheureusement tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

Et la tension s'évapora.

-Et bien, avec une proposition comme celle-là, que pourrais-je dire d'autre, taquina Kurt, souriant doucement alors que Blaine levait les yeux au ciel.

-Allez viens, allons attendre dans le camion.

Au moment où Burt les rejoignit, toute gêne possible avait complètement disparue et Blaine était au milieu du récit de comment Wes était arrivé à la tête des Warblers. Et même si Kurt remarqua une légère tension dans les épaules de Blaine lorsque son père grimpa dans le camion, son petit-ami ne s'arrêta pas de parler et le respect de Kurt envers lui s'accrut. La dernière chose que Kurt voulait c'était un petit-ami qui serait trop effrayé pour être lui-même en présence de Burt. Apparemment Burt l'avait remarqué aussi parce ce que le haussement de sourcil qu'il lança à Kurt par-dessus la tête de Blaine (et Kurt sourirait narquoisement à ce propos plus tard) était un de réticent respect. Kurt haussa lui-même un sourcil en retour avant de reporter son attention sur Blaine et d'éclater de rire.

-Donc il n'y avait pas de marteau avant que Wes n'arrive ?

-Non, il l'a ramené de chez lui en fait, expliqua Blaine, son propre rire bouillonnant sous la surface. Il avait de _vraiment_ grandes illusions sur comment il voulait que le Conseil fonctionne – ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'était pas strict avant lui mais personne ne se sentait comme s'ils allaient se faire assommer s'ils ne l'écoutaient pas.

-Juste une question, qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire quand il sera grand ?

Blaine sourit malicieusement.

-Etrangement, docteur.

Kurt ferma les yeux, secouant la tête.

-Pas juge ?

-Non.

Ils se regardèrent et recommencèrent à rire. Kurt se retrouva légèrement affalé contre Blaine et resta là délibérément, reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de Blaine. Il sentit la tête de Blaine s'appuyer sur la sienne durant une brève seconde alors que leurs mains se liaient ensemble.

-Alors, dit soudainement Burt un peu trop fort. Blaine, où est-ce que tu emmènes mon fils ce soir ?

Kurt soupira, relevant la tête.

-Papa, tu ne peux pas lui demander ça. Il a gardé ça secret jusqu'à présent et pour autant que je souhaite savoir, tu ne peux pas le lui faire dire en face de moi.

-Je suis désolé M. Hummel, dit Blaine, un petit peu plus doucement que d'habitude mais toujours déterminé. Kurt a raison, je ne peux pas le dire.

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu et puis Burt grogna.

-Pas de problème. Je vais aussi t'accorder le bénéfice du doute sur le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de faux papiers d'identité dans ton portefeuille et, s'il y en a, que tu aies le bon sens de prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Evidement tu ne pourras plus jamais emmener mon fils nulle part mais ma priorité c'est de le garder en sécurité.

Kurt commença à se taper la tête contre le tableau de bord jusqu'à ce que Blaine lui attrape les épaules, le repoussant gentiment.

-Je peux vous assurer monsieur, que je n'ai aucune intention de boire ce soir et ne songerais jamais à mettre Kurt en danger. Je veux juste passer une soirée agréable avec mon petit-ami. Je le ramènerai à la maison pile à l'heure et puis je trouverai un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

Un autre grognement, mais Kurt pouvait dire qu'il était impressionné.

-D'accord. Je vous dépose à la maison puis je vais au garage. Blaine, je ne peux rien te promettre sur combien de temps on prendra pour la réparer mais je ferai un examen préliminaire ce soir et je te ferais savoir quand tu déposeras Kurt à la maison.

-Merci monsieur, répondit Blaine poliment et Kurt laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque leur maison fut en vue. Je prendrai bien soin de votre fils.

-Je vois que tu le fais, dit Burt, stoppant le camion. Amusez-vous.

-Pas de soucis.

Ils s'échappèrent du camion rapidement, regardant Burt s'éloigner avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

-Je suis désolé, dit immédiatement Kurt. J'avais espéré que tu n'aies pas à affronter ça, surtout pas à notre premier rendez-vous.

-C'est bon.

Blaine lui prit la main, la caressant de son pouce.

-Il tient à toi et veux s'assurer que tu es en sécurité. C'est une bonne chose et je gérerai la potentielle animosité parce que cela veut dire qu'il surveille tes arrières. Et je saurai s'il ne commence pas à m'apprécier que je ne te traite pas correctement et que j'aurai besoin de faire quelque chose à ce propos.

Le cœur de Kurt rata au moins deux battements à ces mots.

-Oh, réussit-il à sortir et Blaine sourit, comprenant clairement la réaction. Euh. Et bien, on y va ?

Blaine continua de lui sourire, en attente.

-Je peux avoir tes clefs ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Kurt se frappa la tête et Blaine attrapa sa main immédiatement.

-Hey, pas de ça. C'est bon.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence puis Kurt gloussa.

-Je ne peux pas attraper mes clefs tant que tu ne me lâches pas –

-Oh !

Blaine relâcha ses mains, secouant la tête et Kurt lui sourit malicieusement.

-On fait la paire ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai, répondit Kurt, le ton devenant sérieux à mi chemin parce que, ouais, ils _faisaient_ la paire et Kurt le savait.

Le sourire de Blaine s'adoucit et il tendit la main pour recevoir les clefs de Kurt, faisant se frôler leurs doigts quand Kurt les déposa dans sa main. Kurt réprima un frisson, reconnaissant de la distance entre eux alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans sa voiture.

Le parcours en voiture fut court, surprenant Kurt. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils retournent à Westerville mais à la place, Blaine se gara devant un petit restaurant aux abords de Lima, se retournant pour questionner Kurt du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je pense que ça à l'air super, répondit honnêtement Kurt et il fut récompensé par un sourire rassuré de son petit-ami. Allons voir.

Blaine avait réservé –et ouais, Kurt se sentait _stupidement_ snob maintenant – donc ils furent assis directement. Pendant le court instant où ils durent attendre, Blaine attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, les frôlant contre les phalanges de Kurt dans un geste qui _aurait_ réellement dû être niais.

-Tu es magnifique ce soir, j'ai oublié de te le dire.

Cela prit une paire de secondes à Kurt pour revenir sur terre.

-Toi –Toi aussi, murmura-t-il, maudissant le bégaiement qui était apparu mais vraiment ? Blaine ne pouvait juste pas _faire_ ça.

Souriant toujours, Blaine reposa la main de Kurt sur la table et la relâcha pour boire une gorgée de son eau juste au moment où leur serveuse apparut, leur tendant à chacun un menu.

-Ce soir pour célébrer notre dixième anniversaire, nous revenons à nos racines ! expliqua avec enthousiasme la jeune femme mais avec un air qui montrait à Kurt qu'elle avait répété ces mots de nombreuses fois aujourd'hui. Quand ce restaurant a été lancé, c'était un bistro spécialisé dans les fruits de mer donc nous reprenons notre tout premier menu ! Appréciez et laissez-moi savoir quand vous serez prêts à commander !

Blaine étudiait déjà son menu, fredonnant d'appréciation, mais les doigts de Kurt se resserrent sur la couverture du sien.

-Tout à l'air bon, dit Blaine avant de relever la tête, son expression satisfaite se transformant en un froncement de sourcil. Kurt ? Quel est le problème ?

-Je –je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il n'y aurait que des fruits de mer.

-Oh, dit Blaine, ses yeux s'agrandissant. Tu n'aimes pas les fruits de mer ?

Kurt soupira, baissant un peu la tête.

-Je suis allergique.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis la voix de Blaine s'éleva, annonçant calmement à leur serveuse qu'ils ne mangeraient pas ici ce soir, que quelque chose était arrivé et que non, ils ne reporteraient pas. Puis la main de Blaine se posa sur son coude et Kurt se laissa être emmené hors du restaurant, toujours rougissant.

-Hey, intervint Blaine aussitôt qu'ils furent dehors, s'arrêtant. C'est bon – j'aurais du vérifier avant de réserver, c'est de ma faute. Ne te sens pas coupable.

-On n'arrivera pas à obtenir de places ailleurs, dit platement Kurt. Je sais à quel point c'était dur pour toi de nous obtenir celles-là –ne ment pas, ajouta-t-il quand Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour faire exactement ça. J'ai regardé pour quelque chose de semblable pour notre second rendez-vous et je n'ai même pas pu réserver, donc je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu as fait. On aurait dû juste rester Blaine, j'aurais pu supporter ça.

-Je ne te laisserais pas manger quelque chose auquel tu es _allergique_, rétorqua Blaine, le fixant comme s'il avait deux têtes. Le but d'un rendez-vous c'est que nous l'apprécions tous les deux et si tu n'étais pas heureux, je ne le serais pas non plus.

Kurt baissa la tête, rougissant un peu.

-Quand même.

-Non, dit fermement Blaine. On ne peut pas aller manger, c'est bon. Il y a un café juste au bout de la rue qui apparemment a des muffins à se damner. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des repas mais c'est ça ou retourner chez toi avec ta famille.

-Le café semble super, répondit immédiatement Kurt.

Ils attrapèrent le regard de l'autre et rirent et Kurt put voir le soulagement sur le visage de Blaine. Il le laissa cependant passer, et prit le bras que Blaine lui offrait. C'était quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient gérer plus tard – Kurt savait à quel point Blaine pouvait être perfectionniste et son petit-ami lutterait probablement avec le fait que leur rendez-vous n'allait pas comme prévu quand la soirée serait terminée. Pour le moment, Kurt avait juste besoin de le rassurer sur le fait qu'il était heureux.

Et il l'était, étonnamment. Sa vision du parfait premier rendez-vous ne devenait absolument pas réalité, non, mais il ne pouvait pas le regretter, ne pouvait pas dire que la soirée était gâchée. Il était toujours seul avec Blaine, son _petit-ami_. Rien ne changeait ça.

Alors que le café se rapprochait, Blaine fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a une pancarte sur la porte et c'est sombre…ne me dis pas - ?

-C'est fermé, annonça Kurt, sa vue à longue distance ayant toujours été meilleure que celle de Blaine. Ils restent ouvert seulement jusqu'à sept heures les vendredis.

-Oh, dit Blaine doucement. Et bien c'est- ah, ouais.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas tellement faim, dit-il, en mentant seulement un peu. Je peux tenir sans manger encore un peu. Est-ce que tu avais un plan de secours ?

Blaine prit une seconde pour répondre et Kurt resserra un peu sa prise, rassurant.

-On pourrait juste aller se promener ?

-Ça semble bien, répliqua Kurt, en y mettant autant d'honnêteté qu'il pouvait. Apparemment ça avait marché parce que Blaine croisa finalement son regard, souriant légèrement.

-Allons-y.

Kurt était presque sûr que c'était la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eu cette nuit parce que, à part tomber et se blesser, presque rien ne pouvait gâcher une promenade. Peut-être que Blaine avait perçu la même chose parce qu'ils se tenaient la main juste un peu plus fort que d'habitude, ne souhaitant pas tenter le sort au cas où l'un d'entre eux _tomberait_. Et basé sur la nuit qu'ils venaient d'expérimenter, Kurt n'écarterait pas cette possibilité.

C'était agréable cela dit, être juste avec Blaine. Ils pouvaient parler de n'importe quoi au monde, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus _obligés_ de parler et le silence ne serait pas gênant. Ils naviguaient donc entre conversation et silence, passant plus de temps à apprécier le fait d'être ensemble qu'autre chose.

Et puis Blaine s'arrêta, l'oreille tendue.

-Est-ce que –non.

-Quoi ? demanda Kurt, se tournant pour faire face à son petit-ami qui penchait légèrement la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

-On dirait –

Le ciel s'ouvrit et, en quelques secondes, les deux garçons furent trempés. Kurt attira immédiatement Blaine loin de la route et sous un auvent de magasin, incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer la pluie tombant autour d'eux.

-La pluie, finit Blaine platement, soupirant si douloureusement que le cœur de Kurt lui fit mal à l'entendre. Ça craint.

Kurt passa une main dans ses cheveux, grimaçant.

-Je dois ressembler à un rat noyé, grommela-t-il, souhaitant avoir pensé à prendre un miroir et quelques produits d'urgence pour les cheveux mais vraiment ? Personne ne prévoyait que son premier rendez-vous tournerait de cette _façon_.

-N'importe quoi, tu es toujours splendide, répondit Blaine distraitement, essorant son cardigan. J'ai vérifié le bulletin météo et il ne prévoyait rien de – quoi ?

Kurt savait qu'il le fixait mais avec une bonne raison.

-Tu- tu viens juste de me dire que j'étais splendide.

Blaine rougit mais il souriait.

-Tu l'es.

-Je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu pensais…des choses comme ça. A mon propos.

-Bien sûr que je le fais !

Blaine semblait sincèrement choqué par ça.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas le faire ? Tu es sensationnel, peu-importe si tu es coincé dans un uniforme ou que tu viens juste de sortir du lit ou que tu es trempé… en ce moment…

Et puis quelque chose changea sur le visage de Blaine et Kurt cligna des yeux face à sa soudaine détermination. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander, Blaine se rapprochait et levait une main pour toucher tendrement sa joue.

-Qu'est –qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Un sauvetage, annonça Blaine avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

_Soirée gâchée ? De quoi tu parles ?_

C'était _parfait_.

Ils se séparèrent doucement, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas. Et puis Blaine sourit, à moitié penaud, à moitié ridiculement adorable.

-Est-ce que je peux être vraiment cliché et niais là tout de suite ?

-Comment ?

En réponse, Blaine prit ses mains et le tira hors de sous le auvent. Kurt frissonna alors que la pluie les frappait de nouveau avant qu'il ne réalise.

-Tu ne vas pas-

Les lèvres de Blaine rencontrèrent de nouveau les siennes et Kurt répondit doucement au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et sentant ses mains passer sur sa taille avant de l'attirer à lui correctement. Kurt n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il apprécierait ce genre de baiser –trempé, les cheveux collés au visage, les vêtement ruinés, si _vulnérable_…et pourtant, il n'avait jamais pensé au simple fait que le baiser en lui-même serait la seule chose dans son esprit et même si il y avait une inquiétude à propos de son apparence, le simple fait que Blaine ne pouvait pas _s'arrêter_ de l'embrasser était suffisant pour que Kurt ne prête pas attention à son allure. Il ne pouvait prêter attention à rien.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à la maison une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu de Kurt. Burt était assis sur le canapé, les attendant, sa confusion évidente sur son visage alors qu'ils entraient.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé à tous les deux ?

-La pluie, dit simplement Kurt.

-Je pensais que vous seriez encore en train de diner –

-Fruits de mer.

Burt cligna des yeux.

-Oh.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur leurs mains liées, Kurt refusant de lâcher prise sous le regard scrutateur.

-Et bien –euh, que pensez-vous de vous trouver quelques vêtements secs pour vous changer. Je vais vous faire quelques toasts.

-Merci papa, dit doucement Kurt avant de guider Blaine dans l'escalier. Est-ce que tu me pardonnerais si je choisissais de ne pas être à la mode pour une nuit ? demanda-t-il, sortant une paire de joggings avec appréhension.

Après tout, tout le monde était habitué au fait que Kurt soit un fashionista mais pour une fois, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était d'être confortable et d'avoir chaud et de se lover contre son petit-ami sans se soucier d'à quoi ses cheveux ressemblaient ou si ses habits étaient à la mode.

-Rien à pardonner, répondit Blaine, acceptant les vêtements que lui tendait Kurt et se glissant dans la salle de bains.

Kurt fronça les sourcils avant de se changer rapidement, roulant en boule ses vêtements mouillés et attendant que Blaine ressorte.

-Ici, dit-il, tendant une main pour recevoir le paquet des habits de Blaine alors que son petit-ami sortait de la salle de bains. Je vais les mettre dans le sèche-linge.

Blaine ne le regarda pas et les soupçons de Kurt furent confirmés. Il ne dit cependant rien, filant plutôt à la buanderie et mettant en route le sèche-linge avant de revenir.

-Allez viens, allons manger.

Au moins Blaine prit tout de même la main qui lui était offerte mais Kurt pouvait presque sentir la honte émaner de lui et il _détesta_ ça. Dès qu'ils auraient un moment à eux il s'occuperait de ça, mais pas quand ils entraient dans la cuisine avec le père de Kurt posant un plat de toasts sur la table.

-Vous – vous êtes les bienvenus pour manger ça dans le salon. Je vais juste nettoyer et me faire du café, peut-être lire le journal un peu aussi.

-Décaféiné, dit Kurt en autopilote avant de réaliser ce que son père faisait. Merci, dit-il, sa voix un peu plus douce tandis qu'il prenait le plat, gardant sa prise sur la main de Blaine.

Il savait qu'en temps normal il n'y aurait pas moyen que Blaine et lui puissent être seuls dans la salle ensemble mais son père n'était pas un idiot. Et il aurait été un idiot de ne pas remarquer la façon dont Blaine agissait.

Quand ils furent enfin installés dans le salon, Kurt posa le plat sur la table en se retourna pour faire face à Blaine.

-Regarde-moi, dit-il doucement. S'il te plait.

-Je suis désolé, parvint la calme réponse.

Kurt ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Tu n'as pas à _être_ désolé de quoi que ce soit.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Blaine les yeux toujours baissé et leva son menton de ses doigts.

-Tu n'as pas cassé ta voiture. Tu n'as pas choisi de ne mettre rien d'autre que des fruits de mer sur le menu. Tu n'as pas choisi de faire fermer le café à sept heures. Tu n'as pas fait _pleuvoir_. Ce que tu as fait c'est de m'emmener en rendez-vous et fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour en faire une merveilleuse soirée. Et puis tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois –ouais, dit Kurt, voyant son sourire commencer à apparaitre. C'est exactement ce que je ressens. _Rien_ ne gâche ça.

Et pour le prouver, Kurt se pencha et effleura leurs lèvres ensemble. Seulement rapidement – il était conscient du fait que son père était dans la pièce à côté – mais suffisamment pour être rassurant et pour prouver à Blaine que la seule chose qui avait changé après leur rendez-vous était une _bonne_ chose.

Blaine souriait quand il se recula.

-Merci. Je suis désolé pour ça, je voulais juste que la soirée soit parfaite.

Kurt secoua la tête.

-Viens là, dit-il simplement, tendant les bras et souriant plus largement lorsque Blaine se glissa entre eux. Tu ne seras jamais parfait ou ne feras jamais une soirée parfaite mais quand je suis avec toi, Blaine Warbler, la vie semble plutôt parfaite.

Il y eut un faible toussotement depuis la porte et Kurt releva la tête pour voir Burt s'y tenir, les mains enroulées autour d'une tasse de café.

-Est-ce que vous avez passé une mauvaise soirée tous les deux ou quelque chose du genre ?

Kurt baissa les yeux vers Blaine, le paquet de boucles qui était enfoui dans son épaule. Il se mordit la lèvre, se rappelant la façon dont les lèvres de Blaine allaient si parfaitement contre les siennes même quand la pluie leur tombait dessus. La façon dont la main de Blaine tenait la sienne comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il n'ait jamais tenue. Ce sourire qui lui était réservé quand Kurt réussissait à lui remonter le moral.

Il releva les yeux.

-Non.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure** : Au passage, Burt laisse Blaine rester pour la nuit. Sur le canapé, bien sûr, mais quand ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il n'eut vraiment pas le cœur à forcer Kurt à retourner dans son lit.

* * *

**Prompt** : _Kurt et Blaine vont à leur premier rendez-vous et tout se passe mal._

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine pour un prochain baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	38. Prompt 51 : Virtuel

_Désolée pour le postage tardif, j'ai été prise dans les fêtes de Noël et ai complètement zappé la date._

_Mais en cadeau de Noël, voici un nouveau chouette baiser et **un petit message de réponse de l'auteure** au message que je lui avais envoyé avec vos messages et un résumé de ce que j'ai pu lire dans les commentaires :_

_Hi Wyny! __  
__It's so lovely to hear from you, and thank you for the update! I love the work you and the team are putting into this, it sounds like a huge task and I applaud your efforts :)__  
__Tell the readers that I love them all very much and I'm so glad they're enjoying the story. It's a pleasure to have such lovely comments, even if I can't read them myself.__  
__Thank you again for what you're doing, it's wonderful!__  
__Love Sarah_

_Salut Wyny !  
C'est sympa d'avoir de tes nouvelles et merci pour ton petit résumé ! J'adore le travail que toi et l'équipe faites pour cette fic, ça semble être une tâche difficile et j'applaudis vos efforts. :)  
Dis aux lecteurs que je les aime tous très fort et que je suis ravie qu'ils apprécient cette histoire. C'est un plaisir de recevoir de si gentils commentaires, même si je ne peux pas les lire moi-même.  
Merci encore pour ce que vous faites, c'est merveilleux !  
Amicalement, Sarah._

_**Crédit**__ : Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 51 : Virtuel**

Blaine regarda l'écran, attendant que le nom de Kurt apparaisse. Il avait souhaité bonne nuit à son petit-ami quelques minutes plus tôt, mais savait qu'ils n'allaient pas être capables de tenir longtemps sans se parler de nouveau. Ils avaient été voir une production amateur de _Chicago_ avec un groupe de Warblers et, bien que ça ait été une bonne soirée, une partie de Blaine avait espéré que ce soit juste lui et Kurt. Donc il avait hâte de passer un peu de temps seul avec son petit-ami à discuter.

Sans surprise, un signal sonore retentit signalant que Kurt était en ligne. Blaine cliqua tout de suite sur son nom et envoya une demande de conversation vidéo, souriant alors qu'elle était acceptée immédiatement. Il tapota ses doigts sur le bureau, attendant, jusqu'à ce que l'image légèrement trouble de son petit-ami apparaisse à l'écran.

-Salut toi, dit-il, regardant son lui-virtuel prononcer les mots un instant plus tard.

-Marrant de te voir ici, lui parvint à travers l'écran, le sourire en coin, marque de fabrique de Kurt, non altéré par la pixellisation. La soirée t'a plu ?

-L'interprétation était brillante, et passer du temps avec toi l'a rendue encore meilleure.

Blaine savait qu'il était niais, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Kurt non plus si son sourire était un indice.

-Même chose.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent une minute avant que Kurt ne parle de nouveau.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec notre répétition demain ? Wes a dit quelque chose sur le chemin du retour mais je ne faisais pas attention.

Blaine allait répondre mais il fut stoppé par Kurt qui leva une main. Il se tut, obéissant, et attendit, sachant que l'un des surveillants passait près de la chambre de Kurt. Bien que techniquement ce n'était pas contre les règles d'être sur Skype après le couvre-feu, ils pouvaient toujours être sanctionnés pour tapage nocturne, ce dont Kurt avait ri la première fois qu'il l'avait été, avant d'entreprendre de le faire payer à Thad qui s'était senti définitivement mal à l'aise à propos de tout ça – « Mais Kurt, c'est mon travail ! »

Blaine entendit le bruit de pas longeant sa chambre et attendit qu'ils soient complètement partis avant de parler de nouveau.

-Ok, la voie est libre. Et je n'ai aucune idée pour demain, je suppose qu'on aura un texto. Mais je ne me lèverai pas tôt pour rien.

Kurt rit et même si le son était saturé, cela fit quand même courir un frisson le long du dos de Blaine comme toutes les autres fois où il l'entendait. Il commença à parler de la représentation qu'ils avaient vue, mais Blaine se retrouva à décrocher de la conversation alors qu'il fixait son petit-ami. Il y avait quelque chose chez Kurt qui lui faisait perdre ses mots, ce qui était un concept étrange pour un garçon habituellement sous contrôle.

Comme maintenant, quand les yeux de Kurt s'illuminaient quand il était enthousiaste à propos de quelque chose et comment il souriait de ce splendide sourire bien à lui, et tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Blaine était à quel point il voulait sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes. Le sentiment avait grandi de plus en plus et il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il pouvait encore attendre pour l'expérimenter.

Lui et Kurt s'étaient assis et avaient discuté de leur relation quand elle avait commencée, sachant qu'ils portaient tous les deux des cicatrices du passé qui devaient être gérées de façon appropriée. Ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord pour limiter les contacts physiques dans un premier temps tandis qu'ils établissaient un niveau de confiance suffisant pour franchir ces étapes, et cela semblait bien fonctionner. Ils avaient passé la nuit à se tenir la main, le plus loin qu'ils soient allés jusqu'à présent et Blaine sentait toujours son cœur s'accélérer quand la main de Kurt glissait délicatement dans la sienne avec une légère pression.

Blaine savait qu'il était prêt à amener les choses plus loin mais était parfaitement content d'attendre que Kurt soit prêt. Après son passé, il avait besoin de savoir que ce baiser signifiait quelque chose pour tous les deux et n'allait pas être utilisé pour le blesser plus tard, et Blaine faisait juste de son mieux pour montrer à Kurt chaque jour qu'il tenait à lui et n'allait nulle part.

-Blaine, je crois que ton écran s'est encore figé.

Blaine sortit de sa stupeur et réalisa que Kurt avait arrêté de parler.

-Désolé, Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Où étais-tu parti ? demanda Kurt, semblant amusé par la rêverie de Blaine. Tu semblais vraiment captivé par quelque chose.

-J'-J'étais.

_Pourquoi ne pas le jauger pour voir ce qu'il en pense ? Si c'est non, tu pourras oublier que tu l'as mentionné_…

-Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Kurt haussa un sourcil, réussissant quand même à faire passer le geste à travers la caméra.

-Toi.

Il adorait la façon dont Kurt rougissait, essayant de protester avant que Blaine n'intervienne de nouveau.

-J'étais en train de te fixer tout ce temps, pensant à combien tu es magnifique et combien je suis chanceux que tu sois mien. Et j'étais en train de fixer tes lèvres et je pensais à combien elles sont parfaites…

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, attendant de voir comment Kurt allait répondre.

Et puis Kurt fit quelque chose de si diablement sexy que Blaine faillit tomber de sa chaise sous le choc. Il se lécha les lèvres, fixant la caméra de façon presque suggestive.

-Et bien, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas le découvrir ?

Blaine le fixa une minute de plus avant de cliquer _fin d''appel_ et de se déconnecter, basculant presque sa chaise dans sa hâte de se lever. Faisant une pause à la porte une seconde, il s'assura que personne ne soit dehors avant de l'ouvrir et de se glisser dans le couloir vers la chambre de Kurt. Juste avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, la porte s'ouvrit et Kurt apparut dans le couloir.

-Blaine ? Est-ce que je suis allé trop loin ?

Blaine émit un son étranglé avant de se pencher pour embrasser Kurt. Il sentit un instant d'hésitation, puis Kurt lui rendit son baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou avec un soupir étouffé. Blaine leva une main pour prendre en coupe la joue de Kurt, passant son pouce dessus doucement, et sentit Kurt frissonner.

Kurt se recula, gardant ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine alors qu'il murmurait

-On devrait probablement continuer ça ailleurs, les surveillants pourraient passer n'importe quand –

-Oui, on pourrait.

Blaine sursauta, s'écartant de Kurt et se retournant pour voir Wes et David se tenir devant eux, s'étant apparemment approchés en douce tandis que les garçons étaient occupés.

-Maintenant, voyons voir ce que nous avons là.

David sortit sa copie du règlement tandis que Wes ouvrait son calepin, faisant cliqueter son stylo avec enthousiasme.

-Hors de la chambre après le couvre-feu : fois deux, démonstration d'affection en public : fois deux –

-N'oublie pas avoir petite-amie/petit-ami dans la chambre, ainsi qu'avoir quelqu'un dans sa chambre après le couvre-feu, intervint Wes, écrivant dans son carnet.

-Il n'était pas dans ma chambre ! protesta Kurt, lançant un regard furieux aux deux garçons.

-Il allait y être.

Wes semblait insensible à la haine émanant de la paire.

-Et je parie qu'il ne serait pas retourné dans sa chambre, donc mieux vaut sanctionner Blaine pour ne pas dormir dans sa propre chambre.

-Je te déteste, Wes, grogna Blaine entre ses dents serrées, avant qu'il ne sente la main de Kurt sur son bras.

-Et bien Blaine, puisqu'ils vont nous sanctionner pour ça de toute façon, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal à continuer là où nous en étions.

Blaine eut un sourire en coin, jetant un œil à Wes et David qui semblaient soudainement très mal à l'aise.

-Véridique. S'ils veulent rester et observer combien de fois exactement on transgresse les règles, c'est eux qui décident.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Kurt avant de rétrécir la distance entre eux de nouveau.

-D'accord, d'accord ! interrompit Wes, jetant son carnet à l'arrière du crâne de Blaine.

-On ne vous sanctionnera pas si vous retournez juste dans vos chambres – vos chambres _séparées_ – et y restez.

Kurt s'écarta.

-Ça marche. Maintenant dégagez que je puisse embrasser mon petit-ami pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Wes attrapa son calepin et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le bout du couloir, David grommelant à propos de son innocence lui ayant été retirée. Blaine gloussa avant de donner un autre court baiser à Kurt et de retirer avec réticence ses bras de sa taille.

-Je serais bien resté, mais ils vont venir surveiller ma chambre dans les dix prochaines minutes. Je te verrai demain, n'est ce pas ?

Kurt sourit, se retournant pour ouvrir sa porte et pénétrer dans sa chambre.

-Non, je suis sûr de te voir dans dix minutes sur Skype.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui alors que Blaine gloussait, puis retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Après tout, son petit-ami lui manquait déjà.

* * *

**Prompt : **_Kurt et Blaine sont en ligne (skype ou quelque chose du genre) dans leurs dortoirs pour que les surveillants ne les trouvent pas, et puis l'un des deux a l'envie urgente d'embrasser l'autre…et ça finit…comme tu le veux !_

* * *

_A bientôt pour le dernier baiser de l'année 2012,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	39. Prompt 183 : Association

_Un dernier baiser pour 2012 ! (Ou le premier de 2013 c'est selon)_

_Un petit coucou à Albane, à qui je n'ai pu répondre directement, et un très bon réveillon à tous !_

_**Crédit **__: Chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 183 : Association**

**-o-**

-Comment diable peux-tu échouer en Anglais ?

Wes arrêta de faire les cent pas suffisamment longtemps pour lancer à Blaine un regard désespéré.

-Je croyais que je me débrouillais bien ! Bon, peut-être pas _bien_, consentit-il quand David pouffa de rire. Mais des C me permettaient de passer et puis j'ai complètement raté le dernier examen et maintenant j'arrive à une moyenne de D et si je ne cartonne pas à ce prochain devoir, je serai viré du Conseil !

Blaine secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop amusé.

-Et bien, je suppose que tu vas devoir étudier, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est bien ça le problème, je ne peux pas !

Wes leva les mains au ciel et tomba en arrière, atterrissant heureusement sur la chaise de bureau de David dans le processus.

-Enfin, je veux dire, je peux étudier pour l'examen. Mais une part de l'évaluation c'est cette chose bizarre de « participation de toute la classe » où on fait des associations de mots et où on lance des mots au hasard pour tester notre connaissance de la langue et je n'arrive pas à le faire !

-Pourquoi pas ?

Wes soupira.

-C'est juste que je m'étrangle. Je n'arrive à penser à rien, ou je pense à un mot et puis je décide qu'il n'est pas bon alors qu'en fait il _l'était_ et je pense trop –

-Tu as aussi tendance à divaguer, intervint gentiment David, ignorant le regard noir qui lui parvint en réponse. Ecoutes, pourquoi on ne t'aiderait pas avec ça ?

-Aider à quoi ?

Kurt passa tranquillement la porte, tapant frénétiquement un texto.

-On a besoin d'aider Wes pour qu'il ne soit pas recalé en Anglais.

Cela attira l'attention de Kurt.

-Wes, tu échoues en _Anglais_ ? dit-il, incrédule, rangeant son téléphone et fixant Wes avec surprise. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, je suis dans ta classe ! Et j'ai toujours des B, j'aurais pu t'aider.

Blaine et David se tournèrent à l'unisson pour regarder Wes qui, au moins, eut le bon sens de sembler penaud.

-Je pensais que tu avais du mal à t'adapter à la masse de travail… Je n'ai pas pensé à demander.

-L'anglais ne change pas vraiment d'une école à l'autre, tout dépend des livres qu'on nous assigne et, contrairement aux croyances populaires, en fait _j'aime_ Shakespeare. Donc ça me donne un avantage dès le début.

Kurt se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Blaine qui songea à se décaler pour lui donner plus de place puis changea d'avis – il n'y avait aucun souci avec un peu de proximité après tout.

-Avec quoi est-ce que tu as du mal ?

-Le truc d'association de mots.

Kurt hocha la tête.

-Ok, je vois où David voulait en venir. Faisons-le quelques fois pour que tu t'y habitues. Rappelles-toi, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est de dire le premier mot qui te vient à l'esprit. Tu vas peut-être te planter quelques fois mais plus tu y penses, pire ça va être pour toi.

Glissant du lit, Kurt s'installa par terre et fit signe aux autres de venir le rejoindre afin qu'ils forment une sorte de carré avec Wes en face de Kurt.

-Ok, donc on va y aller en cercle. David, tu commences, on va tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour que Wes puisse avoir une idée avant que ce soit son tour.

-N'importe quel mot ? demanda David.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

-Commence simple. Ça va devenir étrange assez rapidement mais on peut essayer de garder ça à un niveau plutôt normal pour le premier essai.

David réfléchit une seconde, cherchant dans la pièce avant que ses yeux ne s'arrêtent sur le miroir.

-Verre, dit-il.

-Vase, répondit immédiatement Kurt, se tournant vers Blaine.

Se rappelant les règles –parce qu'il n'avait en fait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre- Blaine fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop y réfléchir.

-Eau, dit-il, haussant un peu les épaules avant de sourire quand Kurt approuva d'un signe de tête.

Wes fronça les sourcils.

-Océan ?

Kurt hocha de nouveau la tête et le soulagement était tangible sur le visage du Premier Warbler. Blaine dut cacher son sourire en voyant combien cela angoissait Wes avant de réaliser qu'il avait été exactement pareil avant son examen de français de mi-semestre. _Si seulement Kurt avait été là l'année dernière…_

-Plage, dit joyeusement David et Blaine sourit aussi. La maison de plage de David était la meilleure que Blaine ait jamais vue et il attendait vraiment une invitation pour l'été pour passer de longues journées détente à la plage à ne rien faire du tout. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Blaine songea à demander à David si Kurt pouvait se joindre à eux.

Kurt souriait aussi.

-Vacances.

Et c'était définitivement une pensée agréable –seulement quelques mois de plus et ils seraient libres pour _trois_ mois de relaxation. En parlant de ça…

-Road trip, proposa Blaine, envoyant un clin d'œil à Wes qui secoua la tête. L'été dernier, tous les Warblers s'étaient réunis, avaient loué un minibus et voyagé pendant quelques jours le long de la côte. Ça avait été facilement l'un des meilleurs étés de Blaine et il avait la ferme intention de savoir qui était disponible pour faire la même chose durant l'été qui arrivait, surtout maintenant que Kurt était l'un d'entre eux. Quelque chose à son propos semblait juste lui dire que ce serait nettement plus intéressant s'il venait.

Wes semblait soulagé –clairement, son prochain mot était facile.

-Warblers, dit-il avec confiance, regardant toujours Kurt pour une confirmation qui lui fut donnée. Apparemment Wes était bien plus à l'aise avec ça et Blaine espérait seulement que cette confiance continuerait en classe.

-Blaine, dit soudainement David et Blaine lui lança un regard, une question déjà sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne réalise que David jouait toujours au jeu. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Kurt pour voir ce qu'il dirait en réponse à ça, peut-être juste un _petit peu_ plus curieux pour celui-ci que les autres.

-Sexy.

Et au moment où Blaine eut enfin saisi le mot, Kurt était parti.

-Est-ce qu'il vient juste de-

David se tourna vers Wes qui semblait choqué.

-Il vient juste de dire que Blaine était sexy ?

-Je crois que oui.

Wes se tourna vers Blaine, un sourcil levé.

-Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu sais à ce propos ?

Blaine secoua juste la tête.

-Peut-être que c'était une erreur ? tenta-il, parce que c'était probablement une très mauvaise idée de trop espérer maintenant, surtout alors qu'il venait juste de réaliser que le fait que Kurt pense qu'il était sexy était en fait une très _bonne_ chose.

-J'en doute, dit David. Rappelles-toi, on doit dire la première chose qui nous vient à l'esprit dans ce jeu et apparemment la première chose à laquelle pense Kurt lorsqu'il voit Blaine c'est qu'il est sexy.

Et un sourire malicieux se reflétait sur leur visage à tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, hein ?

Blaine soupira.

-Je pense que c'est entre moi et Kurt… merde. J'aurais probablement déjà dû l'avoir suivi.

Sans attendre de commentaires –et il était _certain_ que, s'il on lui en avait donné l'occasion, David aurait fait une allusion particulièrement obscène – Blaine se dirigea hors de la pièce et au bout du couloir vers la chambre de Kurt, espérant qu'il y soit.

Il n'y était pas. Mais ses clefs de voiture étaient toujours sur le bureau, lui indiquant au moins que Kurt était toujours à Dalton. Alors Blaine se mit en route, passant lentement en revue les endroits favoris de Kurt pour trainer à Dalton et laissant son esprit tourner à plein régime en même temps. _Alors, si Kurt dit ça sans réfléchir, il pense que je suis sexy. Et s'il l'avait juste dit et était resté, et bien, il n'y aurait rien eu à en dire. Mais ça… il a fui. Et s'il a fui, ça veut dire qu'il a quelque chose à cacher, ce qui veut dire que ça va plus loin que le simple fait qu'il me trouve sexy__. __Il y a quelque chose derrière ça._

_Kurt m'aime._

Blaine se figea littéralement en plein mouvement quand cette réalisation le frappa, principalement parce qu'elle fut rapidement suivie d'une autre lui disant qu'il _voulait_ que Kurt l'aime. Parce que peut-être, il l'aimait en retour.

Et c'était probablement une bonne chose que Blaine ait choisi cet endroit du couloir en particulier pour avoir son « moment » parce que sinon, il aurait manqué le mouvement furtif dans la salle de chant à sa gauche. Le mouvement furtif qui portait un jean outrageusement moulant.

-Kurt ? dit doucement Blaine, poussant la porte ouverte en entier et s'avançant par inadvertance directement dans le chemin de Kurt alors qu'il était clairement en train de faire les cents pas.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et Blaine devinait qu'il les avait tirés, l'une des habitudes de Kurt quand il était contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Kurt se retourna pour le fixer, ses yeux presque sauvages.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Blaine avec précaution, faisant un pas vers Kurt. Tout va _bien_ il me semble.

Et c'était réellement vrai –il avait l'impression qu'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter lui avait été enlevé, qu'il était libre de vivre et d'aimer et de dire à Kurt ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qui était probablement une priorité.

-Donc tu penses que je suis sexy.

Il avait espéré que, amené suffisamment en douceur, cela pourrait mener à une conversation. A la place, Kurt gémit bruyamment et s'affaissa sur l'un des canapés, enfouissant sa tête dans l'accoudoir.

-Je sais, je sais, lui parvint sa voix, étouffé dans le cuir. C'est suffisamment humiliant, profite juste du moment, booste ton ego et vas t'en.

Fronçant les sourcils, Blaine traversa la pièce et s'agenouilla en face de Kurt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose et c'est presque hilarant maintenant. Oui je pense que tu es sexy. Non, je ne veux pas parler de ce que ça veut dire. Laisse tomber.

Et, ok, la voix de Kurt était juste un peu trop brisée pour Blaine. Aussi doucement que possible, Blaine glissa sa main sous le menton de Kurt et le souleva pour qu'il soit obligé de relever les yeux.

-Hey, dit-il doucement, est-ce que tu penses que je te suivrais juste pour me moquer de toi ?

Kurt cligna des yeux, ne sachant clairement pas quoi dire et Blaine soupira.

-Je sais que tu es habitué à être rejeté ou qu'on se moque de toi quand un garçon découvre que tu pense qu'il est attirant ou que tu es intéressé, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. D'abord, je suis vraiment du même bord. Mais même si je ne l'étais pas, je ne te traiterais jamais de cette façon.

-Je sais.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et Blaine devina que c'était pour lui-même.

-Désolé pour tout ça. Est-ce qu'on peut juste oublier que c'est arrivé ?

-Non.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait besoin d'en parler Blaine.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Pendant près d'une demi-minute, il y eut un silence absolu. Blaine fixa simplement Kurt, en attente, l'encourageant du regard à lui dire la vérité. Et quelque chose avait dû fonctionner parce que Kurt acquiesça finalement, baissant les yeux. Blaine resta silencieux, en attente.

-Oui, murmura Kurt, Et maintenant que c'est dit –

-On peut faire ça ? l'interrompit Blaine, attendant que Kurt relève de nouveau la tête, confus, avant de poser doucement l'une de ses paumes contre sa joue et de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Et d'où venait cette idée, Blaine ne pouvait vraiment pas le dire, mais c'était certainement l'une des meilleures qu'il ait jamais eue, même si Kurt n'avait en fait pas encore commencé à répondre à son baiser. Sauf si… peut-être que ça voulait dire quelque chose, et Blaine s'écarta pour fixer Kurt avec inquiétude, alors que celui-ci semblait abasourdi.

-Je suis désolé est-ce que c'était trop précipité ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû demander –

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore.

Blaine se figea de surprise avant qu'un sourire en coin ne se forme sur son visage.

-Kurt _Hummel_ ! taquina-t-il, tu crois vraiment que je vais embrasser une bouche aussi vulgaire ?

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas. Dis-moi.

Et oui, Blaine embrassait effectivement cette bouche vulgaire. Si vous aviez demandé à cet instant à Blaine, il n'aurait pas été capable de vous dire le temps qu'il faisait au dehors, la couleur de son blazer ou son propre deuxième prénom, mais il aurait pu vous dire exactement quelle sensation les lèvres de Kurt produisaient contre les siennes.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Blaine attrapa Kurt par la taille et l'attira plus près, provoquant un couinement de la part de l'autre garçon.

-Et si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, est-ce que tu sais quel aurait été le prochain mot dans notre petit jeu là-bas ?

Kurt secoua la tête, les yeux grands ouverts et légèrement vitreux. Blaine sourit malicieusement et se pencha afin que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille de Kurt, murmurant le simple mot et se délectant du frisson qui en résulta.

-_Kurt_.

* * *

**Prompt**_: Kurt, Blaine, Wes et David font un jeu d'association de mots et ils commencent à dire des noms de personnes. Quelqu'un dit « Blaine » comme mot et Kurt dit « petit-ami » ou « baiser » en réponse sans y penser._

* * *

_A l'année prochaine pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	40. Prompt 232 : Chatouilleux

_Bonne année à tous ! Quelle soit heureuse et pleine de belles histoires, sur FFnet ou ailleurs !_

_Et en route pour la première traduction de l'année. Il s'agit en plus du 60e baiser de "Kiss" traduit, soit un peu plus du quart. On tient le bon bout ! _

_**Crédit**__ : Chapitre traduit par Ayahne et Wyny, corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 232 : Chatouilleux**

**-o-**

La première fois finit involontairement par être extrêmement hilarante pour Kurt. Mais vraiment, Blaine l'avait cherché.

Kurt ne s'était pas rendu compte de combien son petit ami était tactile, c'était tout. Bien sûr, Blaine aimait les câlins et se tenir la main, mais il avait aussi fait toutes ces choses quand ils n'étaient que des amis, c'était attendu quand on passait du temps avec lui, et Kurt en avait rapidement pris l'habitude. Et oui, il aurait probablement dû savoir que sortir avec lui apporterait plus de contacts, mais comme Blaine ne l'avait pas embrassé ou fait quoi que ce soit d'autre de la sorte, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

En plus, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. Blaine ne semblait pas du genre à... et bien, à chatouiller. Oui, il avait ses moments de gaminerie – et il en avait bien plus que Kurt n'en avait jamais eu – mais il se contentait habituellement de simples taquineries. Ils avaient tous les deux été blessés par certains gestes par le passé et Kurt était sûr que c'était en partie pour ça qu'ils n'étaient pas encore trop physiques l'un avec l'autre. Comme leur relation se développait, de petites bousculades et légers coups de coude aux côtes étaient inclus, mais rien qui puisse amener à ce qu'ils se blessent ou s'irritent l'un l'autre avec leurs jeux.

Donc quand une de leurs chamailleries habituelles à propos d'artistes et d'albums était devenue un peu trop animée et que Kurt eut (gentiment bien sûr) accusé Blaine d'être un "homme des cavernes de la musique moderne", le fait que Blaine feignît un halètement et taquinât les côtes de Kurt de ses doigts fut un sacré choc. Choquant, en fait, au point que Kurt criât assez fort pour que la moitié de Dalton l'entendît et giflât son petit ami. Violemment.

En pleine tête.

Les mains de Blaine volèrent jusqu'à sa joue, celles de Kurt jusqu'à sa bouche. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes figées avant que Kurt ne commence à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Oh, tu devrais voir ta tête là maintenant !

-Je peux _sentir_ mon visage, rétorqua Blaine avec mauvaise humeur. Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

-Tu m'as surpris ! Je ne contrôle pas mes réflexes !

-Tu es vraiment aussi chatouilleux ? demanda Blaine en boudant.

-Sais pas, répondit joyeusement Kurt. Personne n'a jamais essayé.

-Alors pourquoi un coup pareil ?

-Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher de moi furtivement ! »

La mâchoire de Blaine se décrocha et il contempla Kurt bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, tandis que celui-ci l'observait patiemment.

« Je suis juste en face de toi ! »

Kurt haussa les épaules.

« C'est de la sémantique. »

* * *

La seconde fois fut simplement injuste

Blaine avait clairement appris la leçon et, cette fois, quand il sentit monter un besoin urgent de le chatouiller - et vraiment Kurt avait seulement menacé de lui lancer de l'eau à la figure, c'était une réaction complètement injustifiée - Kurt se retrouva avec les mains coincées dans le dos, le poids de Blaine contre son corps pour l'empêcher de se lever et -oh bon sang, il _était_ chatouilleux. Désespérément chatouilleux.

« Non ! » cria-t-il, le gémissement tournant au rire tandis qu'il essayait farouchement de se libérer de l'étreinte de Blaine.

Mais son petit ami tenait bon, continuant de chatouiller ses côtes, prenant bien trop de plaisir dans le fait de torturer son petit ami impuissant. Tout ce que pouvait faire Kurt était de protester faiblement tout en essayant sans y parvenir de ne pas rire, parce que ça indiquerait de l'amusement et il était hors de question que Kurt apprécie ce traitement.

Ses suppliques de libération étaient ignorées, Blaine prenant clairement beaucoup de plaisir à le faire souffrir. Il stoppa seulement quand Kurt réussit, d'une façon ou d'une autre parmi les rires, les halètements et les hoquets qu'il avait développés à force de rire trop fort, à cracher la menace de frapper Blaine là où ça faisait mal s'il ne stoppait pas. Apparemment ce fut une menace que Blaine prit au sérieux.

Son sourire narquois ne disparut cependant pas avant un long moment, pas même quand il fut ignoré et snobé pour le reste de la nuit par un Kurt toujours boudant. Il lui fallut de nombreuses excuses, des promesses de ne jamais le refaire – qui, Kurt le savait, seraient brisées de toute manière - et aider Kurt à se débarrasser de son hoquet persistant avant que celui-ci voulût finalement bien lui reparler, sans parler de lui pardonner.

Et ok, peut-être qu'ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se câliner après cela mais il n'était pas si difficile à convaincre. Pas vraiment.

* * *

La troisième fois fut la bonne et Kurt était convaincu que Blaine n'y échapperait pas. Parce que la revanche était un plat que Kurt Hummel savait servir et il savait même le servir admirablement. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de quand Blaine décidait qu'une guerre de chatouilles était au menu – et oui, il les appelait effectivement comme ça désormais, à l'incrédulité éternelle de Kurt – mais il pouvait contrôler ce qu'il faisait en réponse.

Il était temps pour Blaine de se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

Maintenant tout ce que Kurt devait faire était de contrarier son petit-ami, garder la tête claire et prendre l'avantage dès que possible. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Kurt soit le seul chatouilleux dans cette relation et il était temps pour Blaine de voir ce que ça faisait.

Ce fut d'une facilité surprenante de se chamailler avec Blaine, mais le jeune homme avait été joueur toute la journée, lui donnant des coups de coude pendant la réunion des Warbler et lui faisant des clins d'œil dès que Wes ne regardait pas dans leur direction (et parfois même quand il le faisait). C'était pour ainsi dire une tradition pour eux de trainer dans la salle de chorale pendant un certain temps les mardis une fois que les autres garçons avaient quittés la salle puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux une heure de libre à ce moment-là, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

« Donc, fit Blaine une fois les autres partis, balançant ses jambes sur les genoux de Kurt malgré son couinement de protestation, qu'as-tu pensé de la sélection de chansons ?

-J'attends toujours le jour où le Conseil réalisera soudain que la blague que j'ai faite à propos de votre medley des chansons de Pink était une_ "bonne"_ idée, » dit Kurt en mimant les guillemets.

Blaine haussa un sourcil.

« Personnellement, je pense que c'est une excellente idée.

-Chéri, commença Kurt en faisant la moue. Je déteste avoir à le dire, mais ces chansons ne sont pas vraiment conçues pour ton genre... ou ton statut social. Peu importe combien tu essayeras, tu ne seras _jamais_ un 'gangster' »

Et cela suffit ce jour-là. Blaine bondit, essayant de piéger Kurt et de le chatouiller. Mais cette fois-ci Kurt était prêt.

« Pas question ! cria-t-il en attrapant les mains de Blaine et en le poussant de telle façon que Blaine soit coincé sous lui. C'est_ ton_ tour, Anderson ! »

Blaine ne semblait pas le moins du monde concerné et Kurt aurait vraiment dû considérer cela comme un avertissement. Mais il était trop pris dans sa supériorité satisfaite alors que ses doigts taquinaient les côtes de Blaine... attendant... attendant...

« Oh, tu te _moques_ de moi !

-Nan, dit Blaine, souriant narquoisement. Je ne suis pas chatouilleux du tout. Mais on ne peut pas gâcher une très bonne guerre de chatouilles donc je ferais mieux de - »

Kurt hurla de nouveau tandis que les doigts de Blaine trouvaient sans effort ses points les plus chatouilleux. S'effondrant en arrière dans le canapé, comme désarticulé, Kurt essaya de retrouver le contrôle de lui-même assez longtemps pour s'abaisser à supplier.

« _S'il te plait_ ? C'est... – _Non !_ – Non, ce n'est pas juste ! »

Il fallait qu'il fasse _quelque chose_. Non seulement cela devenait presque douloureux, mais Blaine avait cet _air_, comme un complexe de supériorité que Kurt détestait – bien sûr Blaine ne penserait jamais vraiment qu'il était meilleur que Kurt, mais il lui en rebattrait les oreilles pendant longtemps si Kurt ne le stoppait pas.

_Distrait-le._

_Comment ?_

_Tu sais comment._

A la seconde où la pensée surgit dans son esprit, Kurt libéra ses mains, saisit le visage de Blaine et l'embrassa.

Blaine se stoppa immédiatement. Ses doigts se figèrent contre les côtes de Kurt avant de glisser jusqu'à son visage, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Et Blaine l'embrassait en retour, alors ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils ne l'aient jamais fait avant, pas quand les lèvres de Blaine s'ajustaient au siennes si parfaitement et -

Et Blaine se recula. Kurt gémit sans honte quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, faisant la moue.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu as seulement fait ça pour me faire arrêter les chatouilles, s'exclama Blaine, un sourcil levé. Tu crois vraiment que je suis si facile à corrompre ?

-Voyons voir, fit innocemment Kurt. Blaine, tu as le choix. Guerre de chatouilles ou baisers. »

Trois secondes passèrent et les lèvres de Blaine furent à nouveau contre les siennes, Kurt riant doucement dans le baiser. Il se recula suffisamment longtemps pour murmurer, avant de ré-attacher leurs lèvres ensemble :

« Je savais que tu étais facile. »

Lorsque Blaine cessa le baiser une seconde fois ce fut plus par nécessité –l'oxygène était indispensable à la vie et vivre signifiait plus de baisers et Kurt pouvait saisir cette logique s'il y pensait vraiment.

« C'est ce qui arrivera à chaque fois que tu essayeras de me chatouiller, expliqua-t-il, s'asseyant et lissant son blazer. Et je vois tes mains, ajouta-t-il sans lever les yeux. Chatouilles-moi dans le seul but d'avoir un baiser et tu mourras. »

Blaine laissa ses mains retomber et soupira dramatiquement.

« Alors comment est-ce que je fais pour avoir un baiser ? »

Kurt ne put résister.

« En général, tu utilises tes lèvres, que tu pointes en direction des lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre et puis tu n'as plus qu'à te pencher, en espérant que tu ne tomberas pas sur un œil ou autre chose.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je sors avec toi, déjà ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

Blaine émit un son approbateur et le cœur de Kurt manqua un battement parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore aventurés sur _ce terrain_, pas encore, et qu'ils n'allaient pas le faire. Plus tard, peut-être, mais pas maintenant.

« Et parce que j'embrasse bien.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de tester un peu plus cette affirmation, » murmura Blaine avant de se pencher vers lui de nouveau.

* * *

**Prompt** :_ Kurt n'aime pas être chatouillé, donc il essaye de distraire Blaine lorsque ce dernier le chatouille. Il ne trouve qu'une seule distraction possible..._

* * *

_A bientôt pour un prochain baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	41. Prompt 14 : Born This Way

_Un baiser très demandé à l'auteure._

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit par Wyny et relu par Turn-off_

* * *

**Prompt 14 : Born This Way**

**-o-**

Kurt dévala l'escalier droit dans les bras de Mercedes, riant aux éclats. Enfin, il était à la _maison_. Il salua le reste du Glee Club, ressentant un léger pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois qu'il avait pensé au fait de quitter les Warblers ce jour-là – ou plus spécifiquement, au fait de quitter _Blaine_. Il repoussa cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et regarda sa famille autour de lui avec excitation.

« Allons préparer les Nationales !

-Pas tout de suite. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil vers Mercedes qui arborait son sourire de diva satisfaite. Bien sûr qu'elle avait préparé quelque chose, il aurait dû le savoir.

« Parce qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle on s'est rejoint ici aujourd'hui. Il y a quelques personnes qui voulaient te dire au revoir, Kurt. »

Elle porta son regard légèrement au-dessus de lui et Kurt tourna la tête si vite qu'il jurerait que son cou avait craqué. Là, marchant vers lui, se tenait Blaine.

_Blaine_.

Le cœur de Kurt fit un bond à la vue de son petit-ami et il ne put empêcher le sourire qui fleurit sur son visage quand il stoppa à quelques pas de lui. Pour tous les autres, Blaine avait l'air professionnel et solennel. Mais Kurt pouvait voir le sourire qu'il ne réservait que pour lui, et ses yeux en disaient tellement plus. Sa joie que Kurt soit enfin chez lui, mais combien ça le bouleversait de le perdre. Et la résignation de ne désormais plus voir son petit-ami que les week-ends, mais ça, ça allait. Ils y arriveraient et Kurt savait qu'il avait la même expression sur le visage alors qu'il essayait de retenir ses émotions.

« Kurt, tu vas manquer à Dalton. Tu étais un excellent ajout aux Warblers et tu as fait de nous une meilleure équipe. Je suis triste de te voir partir, mais nous savons tous que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. Et je t'aurai après les cours et les week-ends. »

Kurt sourit, sachant très bien que Blaine serait chez lui cet après-midi à l'attendre.

« Mais ces garçons-là ne t'auront pas, alors ils voulaient te dire au revoir.

-Et merci, Kurt, » ajouta Wes de manière imprévue, de derrière Blaine.

Kurt sourit au jeune homme qui avait rendu sa vie si incroyablement bizarre mais était une part de Dalton presque aussi importante que Blaine pour lui. David se tenait de l'autre côté, dans une formation classique des Warblers.

_I walked across the empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

Kurt prit une grande inspiration parce que _personne_ d'autre ici n'avait la moindre idée de la signification de cette chanson. Blaine et lui se trouvaient dans sa chambre quelques nuits après que le jeune homme ait confessé ses sentiments et Blaine lui avait finalement révélé son passé et les évènements qui l'avaient poussé à venir à Dalton. Kurt l'avait autorisé à pleurer sur son épaule, puis l'avait pris par la main et mené jusqu'à l'escalier où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Se tenant dans la même position, Kurt avait commencé à chanter la même chanson.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet,_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete,_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

Alors que le groupe commençait à jouer derrière eux (à la grande stupeur de Kurt, qui n'avait jamais entendu les Warblers chanter avec accompagnement avant cela), Kurt remarqua la manière dont les yeux de Blaine se plissaient et il sut qu'il luttait autant que lui pour ne pas pleurer.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

Kurt le fixa avec étonnement quand Blaine dévala les escaliers et se mit au piano, la joie se lisant sur leurs deux visages parce que c'était quelque chose que Kurt _adorait_ voir Blaine faire et Blaine le savait.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it, somewhere only we know,"_

Pour toutes les autres personnes qui regardaient, Kurt donnait l'impression de simplement apprécier la chanson. Mais il utilisait en fait toute la force qu'il pouvait trouver en lui pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

"_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

Et désormais Blaine avait abandonné le piano et rejoint directement Kurt, prenant ses mains, et Kurt pouvait voir les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se _foutait_ des imbéciles homophobes de McKinley, c'était son petit-ami et il allait le montrer au monde. Tandis que les Warblers finissaient leurs harmonies, Kurt reçut plusieurs tapes sur l'épaule. Et puis ils étaient partis et Finn se tenait juste devant lui avec les bras tendus et Kurt tomba entre eux, sachant que le pire était à venir. Il devait encore dire au revoir à Blaine. Il donna une rapide étreinte à Mercedes avant de se tourner de nouveau face à son petit-ami.

_Somewhere only we know_

Kurt vit la façon dont Blaine tremblait et il voulut juste le prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser partir. Il baissa la tête, essayant d'éviter à tout prix les larmes qu'il savait venir.

_Somewhere only we know_

Et désormais une larme coulait sur la joue de Blaine et avant que Kurt ne sache ce qu'il faisait, il tendit les doigts et l'essuya doucement, laissant sa main sur la joue de Blaine un moment avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte.

« Je ne te dirai jamais au revoir, » murmura-t-il avant de s'écarter, serrant encore les bras de Blaine.

Les lèvres de Blaine tremblaient et tout ce que Kurt voulait, c'était de faire partir la peine et de donner à Blaine quelque chose pour qu'il se souvienne de lui.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, Kurt chuchota « Je t'aime ». Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

Cela n'avait rien de passionné, c'était le baiser de deux personnes qui savaient que leur amour était interdit mais qui s'aimaient quand même. C'était deux personnes qui s'étaient trouvées depuis tellement peu de temps et avaient maintenant l'impression d'être arrachées l'une à l'autre à nouveau. Et c'était deux personnes découvrant pour la première fois ce qu'on ressent en embrassant quelqu'un qu'on aime, en recevant un baiser qui compte.

Blaine se recula en premier, fixant les yeux de Kurt comme s'il essayait de les mémoriser.

« Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il en passant une main sur le visage de Kurt. Tellement, tellement fort.

-Je te vois cet après-midi ? »

_Ce qui est dans trop longtemps. Et ensuite il faudra que tu partes._

« Bien sûr, bébé. »

Blaine sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec douceur une fois de plus. Se reculant, il offrit à Kurt un dernier regard avant de se tourner. Kurt le regarda s'en aller, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues avant que Mercedes ne l'attire dans une nouvelle étreinte et qu'il ramène ses pensées vers les New Directions.

_Chez lui_.

* * *

**Prompt**_ : Lors du prochain épisode de Glee, Kurt quitte Dalton et retourne à McKinley. __Blaine s'y rend et chante _Somewhere Only We Know_, de Keane, à Kurt. __Imagine qu'ils ne se soient pas encore embrassés et Kurt est tellement ému et baigné de larmes de joie, et puis Blaine l'embrasse. Dans la cour de McKinley, devant tout le monde !_

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	42. Prompt 30 : Calepin

_Je m'excuse auprès de nos fidèles lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de laisser des commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, mais je sors difficilement d'une semaine de grippe qui m'a clouée au lit et n'ai pas l'énergie de répondre individuellement aujourd'hui. Chaque review a été lue et appréciée, merci à vous, vous êtes les meilleurs !_

_Bon baiser !_

_**Crédit**__ : Chapitre traduit par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 30 : calepin**

-o-

Blaine entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers Kurt, qui écrivait dans un calepin. Il eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir ce qui ressemblait à un cœur avant que Kurt ne le referme précipitamment et lève les yeux vers lui, lâchant le calepin sur le sofa.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, parce qu'il était _vraiment_ curieux maintenant.

Kurt eut l'air un peu trop enthousiaste quand il lui répondit.

« Rien. Je rêvasse, prépare ma tenue du week-end. »

Blaine contempla le calepin une seconde, puis se souvint de la raison de sa venue.

« Oh, amène-toi, tu vas vouloir voir ça. J'ai demandé une réunion exceptionnelle du Conseil des Warblers. »

Il sentit son cœur faire un nouveau bond parce que _était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire_ _?_ Mais il était trop tard pour changer d'avis maintenant.

« Oh, ça a l'air sérieux, dit Kurt en se levant et en attrapant son sac.

-J'espère que non, j'ai juste une toute petite faveur à leur demander. »

Kurt hocha la tête et commença à avancer, laissant le calepin là où il l'avait posé sur le sofa.

« Oh, Kurt, tu – »

Blaine se stoppa. Il devrait vraiment prévenir Kurt pour le calepin, mais…

« Ouais ?

-Tu… pars devant. Je dois prévenir 2 ou 3 autres personnes. Je te rejoins là-bas dans une minute. »

Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Ok. »

Il sortit de la salle, laissant Blaine devant le sofa, les yeux toujours rivés sur le calepin. Il était _tellement_ évident que Kurt avait quelque chose à cacher, et Blaine devait maintenant faire un choix : sa curiosité ou l'intimité de Kurt.

_Je le prends avec moi pour le lui ramener_, décida Blaine. _Je ne vais pas envahir sa vie privée_.

Mais quand il attrapa le calepin, celui-ci s'ouvrit et Blaine s'arrêta net.

Là, à l'intérieur d'un gros cœur était écrit "Blaine + Kurt".

Blaine fixa l'image pendant quelques secondes, essayant de passer outre son hallucination et de voir ce que ça disait vraiment. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois. Non, toujours là.

_Kurt m'aime._

Blaine referma le calepin d'un coup sec, puis se tourna et courut à moitié vers la réunion du Conseil, sortant son téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Wes alors que de nouveaux plans se formaient dans sa tête.

* * *

« Membre du Conseil Junior Blaine Anderson, vous avez la parole, » annonça Wes en frappant son marteau adoré.

Blaine se leva nerveusement, remarquant Kurt qui applaudissait derrière lui. Avec un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, il s'adressa au Conseil.

« Merci pour votre temps, je serai bref. Certains évènements ont eu lieu récemment et j'aimerais vous annoncer à tous que je suis amoureux. »

Wes haussa un sourcil et Blaine sut qu'il passerait au grill une fois qu'il ne serait plus en mode membre du Conseil.

« J'allais vous demander de faire une représentation hors-campus – »

Le groupe entier des Warbler éclata en protestations et Blaine leva la main alors que Wes frappait son marteau sur le bureau.

« J'_allais_ le faire, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je pense toujours que nous devrions élargir nos horizons vers des représentations hors compétition, mais gardons cette disp- _discussion_ pour un autre jour. »

Blaine se tourna à moitié de sorte que Kurt soit dans sa ligne de vue. Il se tenait penché en avant, les yeux fixés sur lui et Blaine réalisa soudainement combien il aurait brisé Kurt s'il avait suivi ses plans originels. _Dieu merci pour ce calepin. Oh, en parlant de ça_ –

« Kurt, tu as oublié ça là-bas, au fait. »

Il sortit le calepin de la poche de son blazer – Dalton semblait avoir une obsession pour les poches démesurément grandes, ce pour quoi Blaine était reconnaissant – et le lança à son ami, voyant Kurt pâlir et refuser de croiser son regard.

Se tournant de nouveau vers Wes, Blaine continua, remarquant son regard approbateur.

« Mais j'aimerais tout de même essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent. Membre du Conseil Wes, l'avez-vous amenée ?

-Je l'ai fait, membre junior Anderson, sourit narquoisement Wes en entendant son titre et quelques-uns des nouveaux Warblers eurent l'air inquiet, n'ayant jamais vu Wes amusé avant cela. C'est là-bas. »

Blaine s'approcha du canapé que Wes lui désignait et retira sa guitare de derrière le dossier alors que les Warblers murmuraient.

« Je sais que normalement nous faisons des représentations a capella, mais aujourd'hui j'aimerais prendre celle-ci en charge par moi-même. J'ai quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un de spécial ici présent. »

Blaine recula vers le devant de la pièce, croisant le regard de Kurt qui parvint à avoir l'air tout à la fois terrifié, plein d'espoir, avide et confus.

« Je sais que c'est une des préférées d'un Warbler en particulier, donc j'espère que je lui ferai justice. »

Il joua les premières notes et commença à chanter.

"_You make me strong, you make me weak,  
You lift me off my feet,_  
_You give me hope when all my dreams_  
_Seem they're out of reach"_

_[Tu me rends fort, tu me rends faible,  
Tu me transportes,  
Tu me donnes espoir quand tous mes rêves  
Semblent hors de portée]_

Blaine concentra toute son attention sur Kurt et toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle semblèrent disparaitre. C'était pour lui.

"_You make me understand,  
The way the perfect love should be"_

_[Tu me fais comprendre,  
Comment devrait être l'amour parfait]_

Et c'était vrai. Si ce n'était pour Kurt, Blaine aurait été en train de poursuivre Jeremiah à travers le Gap en chantant _When I Get You Alone_ – possiblement le choix le plus inapproprié, mais d'une certaine manière il avait pensé que ce serait _romantique_.

Non. Voilà ce qui était réel.

"_Cause sometimes I think of all the things  
I should have said_  
_And I hope it's not to late_  
_I wanna make you understand_

_If the world crashes down over me_  
_Well, I know that my life is complete_  
_Cause I've held you in my arms all night_  
_Cause I can't imagine life without you by my side"_

_[Parce que parfois je pense à toutes les choses  
Que j'aurais dû dire  
Et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard  
J'aimerais te faire comprendre_

_Si le monde s'écroule sur moi  
Et bien, je sais que ma vie est complète  
Car je t'ai tenu dans mes bras toute la nuit  
Car je ne peux imaginer la vie sans toi à mes côtés.]_

Blaine fit signe à Wes et David et ceux-ci l'accompagnèrent vocalement pour le dernier refrain alors qu'il posait sa guitare et se dirigeait vers Kurt, s'agenouillant devant lui.

"_Well, if the world crashes down over me (over me)_  
_Well that I know that my life is complete (is complete)_  
_Cause I've held you in my arms all night_  
_And I can't imagine life without you by my side"_

Blaine chanta les derniers mots dans un quasi murmure, prenant les mains de Kurt dans les siennes avec douceur.

« Alors, murmura-t-il, est-ce que c'est trop tard ?

-Jamais, » souffla Kurt en retour avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas les Warblers éclater en murmures excités autour d'eux, ou David faire une danse de la victoire et Thad lui donner de l'argent avec réticence. En y repensant plus tard, Blaine aurait souhaité avoir été plus attentif au bruit d'un téléphone prenant une photo, mais à ce moment-là c'était juste lui et Kurt.

Se reculant, Blaine commença à dire quelque chose, mais il fut stoppé par le vibreur de son téléphone. Il le sortit pour y trouver un message de Wes. Il n'y avait pas de mot, juste une photo. Blaine l'orienta vers Kurt pour qu'il puisse voir le cliché d'eux deux en train de s'embrasser. Kurt sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les noms au-dessus du texto.

« Il l'a envoyé à MERCEDES ET RACHEL ? »

Il se tourna pour envoyer un regard furieux au Premier Warbler, qui sembla soudain très intéressé par son marteau.

« Ouais, et il l'a mise sur Facebook aussi ! cria David depuis l'arrière de la salle, agitant joyeusement son iPhone dans les airs et ignorant le regard prometteur d'une mort imminente de son meilleur ami

-Hum, la séance est levée, tout le monde. »

Wes se précipita hors de la salle alors que Kurt lui envoyait un regard noir, Blaine essayant de ne pas rire.

« Et bien, autant pour notre moment parfait, » soupira Kurt.

Blaine lui sourit doucement.

« Créons-en un nouveau alors. Vérifie ton calepin. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil mais sortit le calepin qui avait tout commencé et l'ouvrit. Sous le _Blaine + Kurt_, Blaine avait dessiné un sourire et écrit deux mots.

_Pour toujours_.

* * *

_Prompt : Et si Blaine avait vu le « Blaine + Kurt » dessiné dans l'épisode Silly Love Song ? Disons, Kurt laisse son calepin où il était assis et Blaine le ramasse ou un truc du genre ?_

* * *

_La chanson est _If The World Crashes Down_ d'Enrique Iglesias._

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	43. Prompt 136 : Twister

_Avec un jour de retard car j'ai… juste zappé la daté. Désolée… Bon baiser !_

_**Crédit **__: chapitre demandé par Mouflette, traduit et corrigé par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 136 : Twister**

**-o-**

« Jouons à tour-

-_Non_, Rachel ! s'exclama Puck en plaçant une main devant la bouche de la jeune fille. Sérieusement, pas après la dernière fois.

Kurt acquiesça depuis là où il était assis avec Finn, lançant un regard amusé vers Blaine qui grimaçait. Ils étaient les deux seuls à ne pas être encore intoxiqués par une quelconque substance, Rachel et Santana étant les plus saoules. Kurt était encore méfiant envers l'alcool, et Blaine ne voulait simplement pas d'une répétition de la dernière fois, surtout puisqu'il sortait maintenant avec Kurt. Embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ficherait certainement ça en l'air, surtout s'il embrassait cette personne avant même d'avoir embrassé son propre _petit-ami_.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Lauren, l'air ennuyé. Non Puck, ajouta-t-elle quand le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche avec un regard suggestif. Je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne va pas "trouver une chambre ensemble" ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. »

Puck accepta la défaite, s'asseyant à côté de sa… petite-amie ? Blaine n'était pas certain de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Kurt avait essayé de lui expliquer cette dynamique une fois mais avait fini par s'embrouiller lui-même.

Rachel sauta soudain sur ses pieds et courut hors de la pièce. Quelques personnes la regardèrent sortir avec intérêt – Finn en particulier la fixa, semblant inquiet tout en prétendant ne pas l'être – mais personne ne prit la peine de demander ce qu'il se passait. Brittany et Santana commencèrent à se peloter dans un coin, attirant l'attention de tous les hétéros, y compris Artie qui était trop saoul pour réaliser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le fait que sa petite-amie embrasse Santana. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, se dirigeant vers là où Blaine était assis.

« Tu t'amuses ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Blaine se rapprocha et passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami.

« Même si c'est assez amusant de voir qui finira par baver en premier, c'est un peu ennuyeux. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était tellement plus marrant la dernière fois ?

-Parce que tu étais bourré, répondit Kurt en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux, narquois. Apparemment tout est plus amusant quand tu es bourré. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai vomi sur quelqu'un la dernière fois que j'ai été saoul et ça n'est _jamais_ drôle. »

Un bruit de pas lourds se fit entendre et Rachel revint en courant, portant une boite.

« TWISTER ! » annonça-t-elle, l'air bien trop fière d'elle-même.

Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis Puck sourit.

« On peut carrément s'éclater avec ça. Si tu tombes, tu prends un shot. »

Le reste du groupe eut l'air suffisamment intéressé et Puck se leva d'un bond, attrapant différents verres à shot éparpillés dans la pièce et les empilant au sol. Rachel tentait d'étaler le tapis correctement sur le sol et Blaine prit pitié d'elle à la troisième tentative, le faisant pour elle. Il piqua ensuite la roue de direction et tira une chaise.

« C'est moi le premier donneur d'ordre ! »

Kurt bouda, mais se joint quand même aux autres autour du tapis. Brittany était maintenant assise sur les genoux d'Artie, en train de l'embrasser, et Santana pleurait dans un coin en conséquence. Tina et Mercedes riaient trop forts pour se lever et Sam s'était évanoui à un moment, donc il ne restait que Kurt, Puck, Lauren, Finn, Quinn, Rachel et Mike pour jouer le premier tour. Blaine sourit narquoisement à Kurt avant de faire tourner l'aiguille.

« Pied gauche sur le bleu ! »

Naturellement, avec le degré d'intoxication et le large nombre de joueurs, le premier tour se déroula très rapidement. Quand Lauren tomba au troisième tour d'aiguille, elle emmena tout le monde avec elle, à l'exception de Kurt et Mike. Les autres descendirent un shot et s'assirent autour pour regarder Mike et Kurt essayer de se faire tomber. Quinn s'assit à côté de Blaine, souriant doucement.

« Danseur contre pom-pom girl, murmura-t-elle, Blaine se tournant vers elle de surprise.

-Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu viens de dire pom-pom girl ? »

Quinn rit.

« Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Il a rejoint d'équipe pendant quelques temps. Lui et Mercedes ont fait une sacrément bonne interprétation de _4 Minutes_. »

La mâchoire se Blaine se décrocha.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'apprends ça que mainte-

-Blaine !

-Oui, désolé ! »

Blaine fit rapidement tourner la flèche.

« Main droite sur le vert ! »

Il se tourna vers Quinn qui souriait toujours.

« Tu vas devoir poser la question à Kurt, j'en ai peur. »

Blaine se retourna juste à temps pour voir Mike tomber, l'alcool qu'il avait consommé ayant clairement un effet sur lui. Kurt se redressa d'un bond, essuyant des saletés imaginaires sur son jeans alors que Mike prenait un nouveau shot.

« Les bourrés seulement ! » annonça Rachel, se plantant au milieu du tapis.

Quinn soupira, allant jusqu'à elle pour la tirer de là.

« Ça veut dire par Kurt et Blaine ! »

Kurt haussa les épaules, prenant place à côté de Blaine et lui volant la roue.

« Ça me va. »

Sur le côté, Lauren descendit un nouveau shot, puis se pencha et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Puck. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il la tracta carrément de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Je ne veux rien savoir, murmura Kurt, Blaine grimaçant, clairement d'accord. Ok… pied gauche sur le rouge !

-Alors, murmura gentiment Blaine dans son oreille en se penchant vers lui, pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé que tu as été pom-pom girl autrefois ? »

Kurt grogna, couvrant son visage.

« Quinn va m'entendre. »

Blaine tendit la main, faisant tourner l'aiguille rapidement avant de retirer les mains de Kurt de devant son visage, les prenant dans les siennes.

« Kurt, regarde-moi. C'est… »

Il chercha les mots appropriés et distingués, avant de décider de suivre son instinct.

« C'est _sexy_. »

La mâchoire de Kurt se décrocha alors que Blaine se penchait vers lui avec nonchalance pour regarder la roue.

« Main droite sur le jaune ! Bref, tu as des vidéos ?

-Est-ce que tu as bu ?

-Non, répondit Blaine, narquois. Je flatte juste mon petit-ami, est-ce que c'est trop bizarre ? »

Il y eut un cri depuis le tapis de Twister alors que Rachel tombait, bousculant Quinn et Mike. Finn leva un poing en l'air, ayant étonnamment gagné après deux tours de roue. Mike se dirigea vers Tina après avoir prit son shot, tombant entre elle et Mercedes et joignant leurs lèvres. Mercedes eut l'air légèrement mécontent pendant un instant, avant de hausser les épaules et de rouler aux côtés de la forme endormie de Sam, titillant son visage et rigolant.

« Blaine, tu joues ? »

Kurt le tirait légèrement par le bras et Blaine soupira, se levant. Il n'avait pas joué à Twister depuis des années – après avoir vu la première partie de Twister façon Warbler, il avait refusé de se joindre à eux. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Kurt.

Quinn valsa jusqu'au canapé, prenant leur place et attrapant la roue. Blaine put voir l'alcool commencer à l'affecter et espéra que sa bonne humeur durerait, se souvenant que Quinn avait été une "bourrée furieuse" la dernière fois.

« Ok tout le monde, prenez place ! »

Blaine se plaça en face de Kurt, fixant son petit-ami qui eut un regard malicieux. _Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Kurt Hummel ?_

La réponse devint rapidement claire dès que Quinn lança le premier appel.

« Main droite sur le rouge ! »

Alors que Rachel se penchait à travers le tapis, agrippant l'épaule de Finn en soutien, Kurt poussa nonchalamment sa main hors du chemin alors qu'il atteignait son propre rond coloré. Rachel s'écroula instantanément, emmenant Finn avec elle. Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent quand il réalisa ce que Kurt avait fait. _Maintenant il n'y a plus que nous deux sur le tapis_…

Rachel se releva d'air agacé avant que ses yeux se captent le micro et elle partit de nouveau. Finn soupira et chancela pour prendre son shot avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Quinn.

« Blaine, tu joues ou non ? »

Blaine se dépêcha de placer sa main sur le rond rouge à côté de celui de Kurt, levant les yeux vers son petit-ami qui souriait toujours avec malice.

« Pied gauche sur le jaune ! »

Alors que le jeu continuait, Blaine commença à trouver considérablement plus difficile de rester debout. Alors qu'il était encore complètement sobre, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement flexible – contrairement à son petit-ami qui se tenait actuellement sans un battement de cil dans une position qui aurait mis Blaine à l'agonie.

« Tout va bien, Blaine ?

-Bien, » souffla Blaine, forçant ses bras à arrêter de trembler.

Kurt lui adressa un sourire moqueur, gardant l'équilibre sans problème. Il poussa de manière taquine contre le genou de Blaine et celui-ci manqua tomber.

« Arrête ça !

-Pied droit sur le rouge ! »

Quinn se moquait elle aussi, même lorsqu'elle fronça le nez vers Finn qui ronflait bruyamment sur son épaule. Blaine baissa les yeux sur le tapis et grogna de manière audible. _Comment diable suis-je supposé faire ça_. Il essaya de déplacer son pied et le tira de l'autre côté du tapis, juste au moment où Kurt levait son propre pied et perdit l'équilibre, attrapant Blaine comme soutien. Ils s'écroulèrent brutalement. Blaine tomba sur le dos, Kurt étalé sur sa poitrine alors que Quinn éclatait de joie sur le canapé. Kurt grogna, levant la tête.

« Je jure que tu m'as fait un croche-patte, tu ne peux pas m'avoir battu à Twister… quoi ? »

Kurt se tut et Blaine sût qu'il avait été attrapé. Mais vu que Kurt était _étalé au-dessus de lui_ avec leurs visages si proches, il se dit que c'était excusable. _J'espère juste que ça, ça l'ait aussi_…

« Salut, » murmura-t-il doucement avant de se pencher et de capturer les lèvres de Kurt. Ce dernier émit un couinement étouffé avant de pratiquement fondre contre Blaine, levant les mains pour prendre le visage de Blaine en coupe. Blaine sentit ses bras se déplacer pour s'enrouler autour de la taille de Kurt comme si son corps bougeait de son propre chef. Ce qui marchait pour lui tant que lui et Kurt pouvaient juste continuer à s'embrasser comme ça, parce que l'attente avait vraiment _valu le coup_.

Kurt s'éloigna légèrement, leurs lèvres se touchant encore.

« Quinn Fabray, range cet appareil photo ou je vais te faire mal, » murmura-t-il avant de se pencher encore une fois, embrassant Blaine de nouveau.

Blaine gloussa contre ses lèvres avant de se perdre une nouvelle fois dans la bouche merveilleuse de son petit-ami. _Cette bouche est talentueuse de plus d'une façon_…

« HUMMEL ! CHAUFFE-MOI CA !

-Oh pour l'amour du - ! »

Kurt s'éloigna complètement au grand désappointement de Blaine, roulant plus loin avant de se lever.

« Noah Puckerman ! Veux-tu juste me faire une faveur et _aller te faire voir_ ! »

Il y eut un bruit sourd et Kurt cligna des yeux quelques fois.

« Ou… ou t'évanouir. Ça marche aussi. »

Blaine se redressa, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt alors qu'ils examinaient tous deux la silhouette évanouie de Puck. Jetant un œil autour de la pièce, Blaine réalisa que Mercedes s'était endormie à côté de Sam sur le sol, que Mike et Tina avaient disparus (et il n'allait _pas_ examiner ça de plus près) et que Brittany et Artie se pelotaient encore. Santana était roulée en boule – Blaine ne put dire si elle s'était endormie à force de pleurer ou si elle fulminait en silence – et Lauren rampa aux côtés de Puck, se coulant contre sa poitrine dans un geste étrangement romantique. Rachel s'était évanouie sur scène, le micro pailleté dans la main, et Finn… Blaine ne savait pas et s'en fichait. En fait, la seule qui était vraiment éveillée ou consciente était Quinn, qui leur souriait toujours.

« Bien, je suis fatiguée, annonça-t-elle, attrapant un coussin et le serrant contre elle. Je vais suivre l'exemple et dormir. »

Et sur ces paroles, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et Blaine retint un rire alors qu'il se tournait vers Kurt.

« Et bien, maintenant que nous sommes relativement _seuls_… »

Sa phrase fut coupée quand Kurt le poussa en arrière dans le canapé, attachant immédiatement leurs lèvres. _C'est officiel_, décida joyeusement Blaine. _J'adore les Soirées Fabuleusement Extravagantes et Renversantes de chez Rachel Berry._

* * *

**Prompt**_ : Une partie du célèbre et très apprécié Twister !_

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	44. Prompt 9 : Bisexuel

_Très bon chapitre à tous ! Et petit coucou à Shadow of night, à qui je n'ai pu répondre directement._

_**Crédit** : Chapitre traduit et corrigé par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 9 : Bisexuel**

**-o-**

« Je te dirais bien 'à plus', mais c'est peut-être trop hétéro pour toi.* »

Kurt resta figé, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, alors que Blaine s'éloignait de la table d'un pas furieux. Oui, il avait réagi de manière excessive, mais Blaine également. Blaine ne pouvait-il pas voir que Kurt n'était pas en train d'essayer de le changer, mais juste de lui faire comprendre qui il était ?

Apparemment, non.

Kurt fixa son café à demi-bu sur la table, puis prit une décision. Clairement, il y avait plus que ce que Blaine laissait entendre et que Kurt soit maudit s'il restait en retrait et laissait son ami sortir furieux. Attrapant son sac, il se leva rapidement et suivit Blaine à l'extérieur. S'attendant à devoir le poursuivre jusqu'à sa voiture, il s'arrêta net quand il le trouva affaissé sur un banc devant le café. Blaine ne leva pas les yeux quand Kurt s'assit, regardant le parking d'un air morose.

Kurt lui laissa un moment avant de parler.

« J'imagine qu'on a tous les deux réagi de façon excessive, hein ? »

Blaine ne donna aucun signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce que tu vas sérieusement rester assis là et m'ignorer ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Arg ! s'exclama-t-il en passant furieusement une main dans ses cheveux. Blaine, ne sois pas comme ça ! Tu es censé être mon ami –

-Ah oui ? »

Blaine était désormais debout, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Kurt.

« Et tu es censé être le mien aussi ! Mais tout ce que tu fais c'est me dire qu'il faut que je change qui je suis –

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit ! Blaine, je pense juste que tu as besoin d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me baser sur grand-chose, Kurt. J'ai reçu un baiser ivre d'une fille et c'était _agréable_ et je n'ai pas exactement quoi que ce soit pour comparer. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon avant, bon sang je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un de sobre avant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'autre nuit j'ai embrassé une fille et que j'ai aimé ça et que si je n'avais pas été aussi bourré je serais probablement en train de le chanter. Et si c'était agréable, alors qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul mec gay à avoir connu ça, Kurt. Alors pourquoi ce serait un crime ? Si Wes et David décidaient qu'_ils_ pensent être peut-être gays, on ne serait pas agacés et on ne leur dirait pas de se dépêcher de mettre ça au clair ou que parce qu'ils ont tous les deux aimé des filles par le passé ils ne peuvent pas aimer des garçons aussi. On les aiderait à faire le point et on leur donnerait du temps. Et c'est ce que j'attendais de _toi_. Je veux ton soutien, je veux que tu me dises que ce sera ok peu importe ce que je décide, et je suis probablement gay, Kurt. Mais je suis confus et n'ai pas d'expérience sur laquelle me baser et je ne sais pas quoi faire, bon sang ! »

Blaine faisait désormais les cent pas sur le trottoir, se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Kurt restait assis immobile, regardant son ami visiblement agacé passer sa colère alors que ses propres pensées partaient en tous sens. Au début il voulut se lever et crier sur Blaine en retour, lui dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à galérer en ce moment, mais il se retint en voyant le jeune homme clairement bouleversé marcher en rond dans le parking. Blaine avait besoin de quelque chose pour faire le point et Kurt eut une idée. _Rien pour comparer, hein ?_

Il rassembla tout son courage, se leva et marcha jusqu'à son ami qui continuait à ressasser. S'arrêtant devant Blaine, il lui attrapa les épaules pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Kurt, bon sang qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisse-moi juste tranquille !

-Non, » dit simplement Kurt, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Après quelques secondes de la sensation la plus incroyable de sa vie, Kurt se recula. _Mieux vaut ne pas trop pousser, je le fais à des fins expérimentales après tout_.

« Bon, tu as maintenant reçu un baiser sobre d'un garçon. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore eu de baiser sobre d'une fille mais – hum, et bien, peut-être que ça t'aidera à faire le point. »

Kurt déglutit, sa confiance disparaissant rapidement.

« Je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-il, peut-être – je crois – peut-être que je devrais juste y aller – »

Blaine posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de le remplacer par les siennes.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Blaine haussa les sourcils.

« Ok, je crois que je ne suis plus homosexuel. »

Kurt sentit son cœur tomber à ses pieds.

« Mais je ne suis pas hétéro non plus, ou bi. »

Et désormais Kurt attendait la chute habituelle parce que Blaine, malgré son charme et son image soignée, était juste un idiot.

« Je suis Kurt-sexuel. »

_Ouaip, la voilà._

* * *

_*A mon grand désarroi, j'ai dû aller voir ce passage de l'épisode en version française pour savoir comment ils l'avaient traduit, parce que le jeu de mot anglais est juste inretranscriptible (en anglais Blaine dit qu'il lui dirait bien 'bye' (au revoir), qui se prononce comme 'bi' (bisexuel), mais qu'il ne voudrait pas le froisser) et c'est un peu décevant. Et le doublage français est juste… arf ! Je vous recommande vivement de regarder la série en anglais, sous-titré si besoin est._

* * *

**Prompt**_ : Blaine accepte la demande de RDV de Rachel, ayant dit à Kurt qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé, ni n'était sorti avec quelqu'un et qu'il n'était pas certain d'être gay. Peut-être que pendant cette dispute, Blaine sort, comme dans le show. Alors Kurt décide de l'aider à se décider ? Les filles ont eu leur occasion avec le baiser de Rachel. Les garçons devraient avoir leur chance… enfin, Kurt devrait avoir la sienne._

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	45. Prompt 12 : Seul

_Joyeuse St Valentin en avance à tous ! C'était involontaire, mais l'OS de cette semaine est dans le thème. Et pour ceux qui regardent la série en anglais, vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que, vu ce qui nous attend cette semaine, Glee nous gâte cette année. Klaine forever !_

_D'ailleurs vous nous gâtez aussi énormément chers lecteurs : plus de 500 commentaires, c'est un honneur. Ola d'honneur pour __**Klaine's Love**__, auteure du fameux 500__ième__ et fidèle lectrice de ce recueil. Merci à toi !_

_Et petit coucou à Fen et Ely Criss (demande prise en compte et réalisée… euh… dès que possible !), à qui je n'ai pu répondre directement._

_**Crédit**__ : chapitre traduit et corrigé par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 12 : Seul**

**-o-**

Même si la dernière représentation des Warblers avait été un échec complet pour Blaine, il aimait assez l'idée de se produire pour le grand public. Les gens semblaient en tout cas pris par la chanson – les couples se câlinaient tandis que les célibataires appréciaient juste la compagnie d'autres personnes. _Il faudra remercier Kurt pour ça plus tard_, décida-t-il, risquant un regard vers Kurt pour voir s'il appréciait ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'il vit manqua presque lui faire rater la strophe suivante.

Kurt le fixait en retour avec un air peiné dans les yeux. Pendant la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent, Blaine put voir qu'il retenait ses larmes suffisamment longtemps pour finir la représentation. Et soudainement toute leur conversation de cet après-midi fit sens dans son esprit.

_Tu lui plais, imbécile. Maintenant, la question est de savoir pourquoi le fait qu'il soit bouleversé te bouleverse autant ?_

Et les sensations agréables que Blaine avait ressenties chaque fois que Kurt l'avait regardé pendant les dernières semaines semblèrent soudainement faire sens. Ce qu'il pensait avoir ressenti pour Jeremiah n'était rien d'autre qu'une passade un détour de son imagination en comparaison à ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurt. Blaine s'était contenté de l'ignorer, continuant à se représenter comme le mentor de Kurt et forçant ses sentiments à agir de la sorte. S'il se permettait d'y réfléchir vraiment, les signes étaient évidents. La façon dont son cœur manquait un battement quand la main de Kurt frôlait la sienne pendant les répétitions. Comment il pouvait se disputer jusqu'à épuisement à propos des stations de radio avec tout le monde mais laissait aisément Kurt écouter tout ce qu'il voulait. Et quand Kurt était contrarié – comme à cet instant – Blaine était prêt à sauter dans des cerceaux pour le faire sourire de nouveau. Il avait craqué pour le garçon dont il était censé être le mentor.

_Kurt n'a plus besoin de mentor, _le titilla de nouveau la voix. _Tu as dit à Jeremiah ce que tu ressentais, pourquoi ne pas le dire à Kurt ?_

Oui, décida Blaine alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin. Dès qu'ils auraient fini et remballé, il prendrait Kurt à part et lui dirait tout.

La chanson se conclut sur des applaudissements tonitruants et Blaine se tourna pour féliciter les autres Warblers, comme d'habitude après une représentation. Donnant une claque sur l'épaule de Wes, il se tourna vers Kurt pour le voir disparaitre rapidement à travers les autres Warblers vers les portes. Alors qu'il passait près de la table des New Directions, Mercedes se leva à-demi pour essayer de l'intercepter mais il se dégagea rapidement d'un haussement d'épaule et sortit, les portes se balançant derrière lui.

Blaine bredouilla à l'intention de Wes qu'il serait de retour dans un instant puis se hâta après Kurt.

« Une petite minute, M. Anderson. »

Blaine se figea alors que Mercedes lui barrait la route.

« Je te jure, Blaine, que si tu blesses mon p'tit gars je n'hésiterai pas à te botter le cul. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, Mercedes, mais je crois que je sais comme le réparer. S'il te plait laisse-moi y aller ? Si je le blesse, tu es la bienvenue pour t'en prendre à moi. »

Mercedes examina son visage pendant une seconde.

« Tu es vraiment sérieux à propos de lui, hein ? »

Blaine hocha la tête et la jeune fille lui offrit un énorme sourire.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va vite le dire à mon p'tit gars ! »

Elle se rassit à côté de Rachel qui leva son pouce vers Blaine. _Au moins j'ai leur soutien_, se dit Blaine alors qu'il poussait la porte, cherchant Kurt alentours.

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Sortant du chemin pavé, il marcha jusqu'à l'arbre sous lequel Kurt était assis, les jambes ramenées sous son menton. Blaine s'assit avec hésitation à ses côtés, ne sachant pas s'il souhait être seul. _Mais même si c'était le cas, tu le ne laisserais pas là, n'est-ce pas ?_ S'intimant mentalement de la fermer, Blaine risqua un coup d'œil vers Kurt qui regardait à travers le parking d'un air absent. _Est-ce que je devrais dire quelque chose ou juste le laisser à ses pensées ou –_

« Tu peux parler, tu sais. »

Blaine sursauta et se tourna de nouveau vers Kurt qui avait les yeux sur lui désormais. Et là sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge parce que les yeux de Kurt étaient rougis et son visage marqué par les larmes. _Il a l'air tellement vulnérable quand il vient de pleurer_, pensa-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement. _Kurt était en train de __pleurer__, idiot. Fais quelque chose !_

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Blaine sut qu'il avait l'air stupide mais il ne put trouver rien d'autre à dire. _Fais le point, Blaine ! Où est ton élégance quand tu en as besoin ?_

Kurt eut un rire misérable.

« Ouais, je vais bien. »

Il renifla et s'essuya les yeux.

« Tu peux m'en parler ? demanda Blaine, faisant soupirer Kurt.

-Je suppose que j'en ai juste un peu marre de la Journée de Sensibilisation pour Célibataires, dit-il. Et après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, je me sens un peu –

-Seul ?

-Hmm, acquiesça Kurt avant de hausser un sourcil. Ah, oui, j'imagine que tu as encore l'épisode Jeremiah en tête. »

Blaine s'apprêta à lui dire que ce n'était pas _du tout_ le cas mais Kurt continua à parler.

« Ça craint juste un peu de voir tous les joyeux couples des New Directions assis là et j'ai toujours su que je ne trouverais personne à McKinley, mais j'avais quand même des espoirs pour Dalton, tu sais ? C'est une école pour garçons avec une politique de tolérance zéro contre le harcèlement et le premier mec y allant que j'ai rencontré est gay. Alors je me suis dit que, peut-être, j'allais rencontrer quelqu'un là-bas et ne plus être seul. Mais bien sûr, voilà une nouvelle St Valentin en tant que célibataire, soupira-t-il. Oh bon sang, tu dois me prendre pour un idiot.

-Non, Kurt, pas du tout. »

Blaine plaça doucement son bras autour des épaules de Kurt, l'attirant plus près.

« Je suis l'idiot. Et il est grand temps que je m'en rende compte. »

Kurt se tourna pour le regarder de nouveau et désormais leurs visages étaient beaucoup plus proches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il.

Et Blaine manqua fondre face au son essoufflé de sa voix et à combien ses lèvres étaient _proches_ et – non. Il secoua la tête.

Bien sûr, Kurt interpréta mal ce geste.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave.

-Oh non, je le veux. J'ai juste – ugh, désolé. Bref. »

Blaine passa une main sur son visage, ignorant les gloussements de Kurt.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux, Blaine.

-Oh, chut, toi, intima-t-il avec un faux regard noir. Je suis là à essayer d'être romantique et tu te moques de moi.

-Romantique, couina Kurt, son sourire s'évaporant.

-Je suis vraiment nul à ça, grogna Blaine. Ok, je te demanderais bien de prétendre que ces quelques dernières minutes n'ont jamais existé mais bien sûr tu vas t'en servir contre moi pour toujours, alors on va juste poursuivre. »

Se reculant légèrement, il retira son bras des épaules de Kurt et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Kurt Hummel, j'ai été un sacré idiot. J'ai passé tout ce temps à poursuivre ce que je pensais être une romance, alors que c'était devant moi pendant tout ce temps. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Kurt qui commençaient à se charger de larmes, heureusement pour une bonne raison cette fois-ci.

« Je suis à Dalton depuis deux ans maintenant et pendant la majorité de mon temps là-bas, je me suis senti en sécurité et c'était tout. Les Warblers m'acceptent et c'est génial. Personne ne me harcèle et c'est carrément génial. J'ai été… confortable. Ça a été facile. Et je ne changerais certainement pas d'école. Mais il me manquait toujours quelque chose. »

La respiration de Kurt se bloqua et Blaine put sentir ses doigts trembler.

« Et puis tu es arrivé. Et tout a changé. J'avais quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais passer des heures à parler de RENT et Wicked. Je pouvais enfin suggérer des films Disney pendant nos soirées cinéma et être sûr qu'au moins une personne me soutiendrait. Et quand Wes et David ont craqué et finalement admis qu'ils aimaient "Les Sorciers de Waverly Place", j'ai pu discuter de combien David Henrie est magnifique avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas seulement parler de Selena Gomez. Mais en plus de tout ça, j'avais quelqu'un que je pouvais appeler mon meilleur ami. Quelqu'un qui comprenait ce que c'est que de sursauter encore quand une porte de casier claque. »

Kurt émit un léger murmure et commença à faire courir son pouce sur le dos de la main de Blaine.

« Tu es celui qui m'a tenu dans ses bras et m'a dit que tout irait bien lors du second anniversaire de mon transfert à Dalton, quand je ne voulais pas sortir de mon lit. De tout mon temps à Dalton, une seule personne m'a jamais vu pleurer et c'est toi, Kurt, et tu m'as réconforté et m'as fait comprendre que c'était ok de montrer mes émotions parfois.

-Tu fais la même chose pour moi, Blaine. Et tu vas probablement devoir le faire dans quelques minutes. »

Kurt gloussa alors qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue. Blaine sourit et l'essuya gentiment.

« Avec plaisir, même si j'espère que dans quelques minutes tu n'auras pas envie de pleurer. Parce que j'ai fait quelques découvertes là-bas dedans et je devrais probablement les partager avant que j'explose. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« Personne ne veut ça, dit-il malicieusement. Alors, quelle est la grande nouvelle ? »

Blaine avait cherché dans sa tête pendant les dix dernières minutes la manière parfaite de le dire à Kurt, mais tous ses mots élaborés lui firent défaut alors qu'il regardait le beau jeune homme en face de lui.

« Kurt… je crois que je t'aime. »

Et toutes les répliques et citations romantiques pouvaient aller se faire voir parce que rien ne pouvait faire briller les yeux de Kurt plus fort que ça. Cependant, Blaine savait que Kurt appréciait la romance et il voulait que tout soit aussi parfait que possible.

« J'imagine que j'ai enfin compris que tout en toi est tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché et – »

Oh. Ok. Zapper la romance lui allait totalement si ça amenait à _ça_. Les lèvres de Kurt étaient contre les siennes et ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine et, _oh, wow, les lèvres de Kurt sont vraiment douces et… douces… et –_ le cerveau de Blaine abandonna toute pensée cohérente alors que ses bras se glissaient autour de la taille de Kurt.

Après un temps clairement trop court, Kurt se recula et désemmêla ses doigts des cheveux de Blaine, les enroulant autour de son cou. La déception de Blaine fut de courte durée car Kurt se pencha de nouveau, blottissant son visage contre son cou et soupirant de contentement. Blaine resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur la tête de Kurt.

FLASH !

« Rachel, je t'ai dit d'éteindre le flash ! »

Kurt leva la tête alors que Blaine clignait rapidement des yeux, essayant de faire disparaitre les points noirs de sa vision. Ils se tournèrent à l'unisson pour tomber sur une Rachel coupable, une Mercedes irritée et une Santana aux clins d'œil suggestifs. Le reste du groupe des New Directions rôdait en arrière-plan, prétendant s'intéresser à autre chose comme le ciel ou les arbres, sauf pour Brittany qui était sincèrement passionnée par les brins d'herbe sur lesquelles elle était assise.

« Hmm, salut les gars ? »

Mercedes donna un coup de coude à Rachel alors que Santana attrapait l'appareil, se plaignant que la photo n'était même pas de bonne qualité.

« Salut tout le monde. »

Kurt avait son meilleur regard assassin et les filles eurent un pas de recul. Rachel commença à bredouiller à propos des Oscars étant à l'antenne dans une demi-heure et du fait qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer, reprenant l'appareil photo des mains de Santana et battant hâtivement en retraite. Lauren tracta un Puck tout sourire au loin – Blaine décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait là-bas – et le reste de l'équipe fit ses excuses et libéra la place, laissant Mercedes et Santana (et Brittany, qui continuait de parler à l'herbe).

« Désolée, blanc bec. On ne voulait pas envahir ta vie privée. Je venais juste vérifier si j'avais besoin de botter des culs, » Blaine déglutit, « et puis Rachel a décidé qu'elle voulait une photo et le reste a juste suivi. J'espère qu'on n'a pas trop ruiné ton moment.

-Si, vous l'avez fait. »

Kurt fixa Mercedes d'un regard noir, puis s'adoucit.

« Mais ça va, je t'aime quand même.

-Je suis contente pour vous deux, dit Mercedes avec un sourire. Prends soin de mon p'tit gars, Anderson. »

Et alors il ne resta plus que Santana.

« Me suis juste dit que vous devriez savoir que vous êtes chauds. Genre, chauds bouillants. »

Son regard tomba sur Brittany qui fredonnait tout bas, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Et – on parlera plus tard, Hummel.

-Ça peut se faire, sourit Kurt. Maintenant, vous deux dégagez d'ici et laissez-nous en paix, mon petit-ami et moi. »

Santana lui fit un clin d'œil et remit Brittany sur ses pieds, liant leurs petits doigts en chemin vers la voiture. Et finalement Kurt et Blaine furent laissé seuls de nouveau, Kurt se re-blottissant immédiatement contre la poitrine de Blaine. Celui-ci commença à lui caresser les cheveux, fredonnant légèrement _Teenage Dream_. Kurt gloussa.

« Je crois que c'est notre chanson maintenant. Oh, et d'ailleurs, je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

**Prompt** : _Tu sais ce petit regard que Blaine et Kurt échangent quand ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre pendant la performance des Warblers sur Silly Love Songs, à Breadstix ? Etait-ce un regard amoureux ? Que se passe-t-il quand la représentation est finie et que la soirée tire à sa fin ?_

* * *

_A bientôt pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	46. Prompt 45 : Conspiration

_Un petit baiser. Avec un petit jour de retard parce que j'ai été un petit peu très occupée ces derniers jours. Enjoy !_

_Petit coucou à Albane, à qui je n'ai pu répondre directement (Ravie que le recueil te plaise et je partage ton avis !)._

_**Crédit**__ : Chapitre demandé par Mouflette, traduit et corrigé par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 43 : Conspiration**

**-o-**

« On n'a pas besoin d'une musique "ambiance espion", Wes. Nous ne sommes _pas_ des espions.

-Mais on est en mission ! »

Blaine soupira alors que son ami commençait à fredonner le thème de _Mission Impossible_ pour la cinquième fois ce jour-là, David s'y joignant joyeusement depuis l'autre côté tandis qu'ils menaient les Warblers vers le Gap.

« Une mission super secrète qui n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être…

-La ferme, David ! »

Blaine regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Thad distrayait toujours Kurt vers l'arrière du groupe et en effet les sons que faisaient Kurt en parlant de sa dernière tenue et Thad en prétendant s'y intéresser leur parvinrent.

« Le but de garder ça super secret est que ce soit, justement, un _secret_. Alors s'il te plait arrête d'en parler ou on va se faire chopper avant même qu'on ait pu remplir la… »

Il soupira.

« … mission. »

Wes et David hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, semblant sérieux pendant un moment avant que Wes ne lui fasse un grand sourire narquois.

« Et une fois que tout sera fini, toi et Kurty-chéri… »

Blaine grimaça.

« … pourrez être heureux !

-Ça, c'est s'il ressent la même chose.

-Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama David en prenant le bras d'un Blaine réticent. Je veux dire, quand tu as dit que tu chanterais pour Jeremiah aujourd'hui, on aurait presque dit que tu l'avais piétiné.

-Ouais, et avec des chaussures de rugby. Du genre bien pointues, ajouta Wes avant de s'arrêter soudainement et de se tourner vers les Warblers. Ok, Warblers, écoutez ! »

Le groupe convergea autour des trois garçons, Kurt essayant sans y parvenir de ne pas avoir l'air agacé par ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour très important pour Blaine. Alors on va tous suivre ses instructions, quoi qu'il se passe, ok ? On s'est entrainé et on a préparé nos positions, mais Blaine va peut-être vouloir y apporter quelques changements une fois qu'on sera là-dedans. En groupes de deux et c'est parti ! »

Le troupeau de garçons bavards entra rapidement dans le Gap – Thad tractant Kurt à l'intérieur – laissant les membres du Conseil et Blaine derrière eux.

« Tu es prêt à le faire ? »

Blaine leva les yeux vers l'enseigne, prenant une grande inspiration.

« Ouais. Allons-y. »

Alors qu'ils entraient, Wes et David commencèrent immédiatement à rassembler les Warblers tandis que Blaine prenait la tangente à gauche comme prévu, s'approchant d'un jeune homme qui empilait des t-shirts.

« Jeremiah ?

-Hé, Blaine ! Sympa de te revoir. Tu es prêt ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Jeremiah en posant une main sur son épaule. Tout est au clair avec mon manager, les clients vont apprécier et Kurt – il va adorer.

-Ok. Merci Jeremiah.

-Quand tu veux mon pote. »

Il sourit avant d'empiler le dernier t-shirt et de se glisser rapidement derrière le comptoir. Blaine se dirigea vers le reste des Warblers, vérifiant que tous étaient en position et recevant des hochements de tête et clins d'œil d'encouragement de dernière minute. Finalement, il se dirigea vers Kurt.

« C'est lui, là-bas, dit-il en pointant Jeremiah du doigt.

-Je peux comprendre la tentation. C'est une sacrée chevelure. »

Kurt avait l'air aussi sarcastique que d'habitude mais Blaine pouvait entendre une pointe de douleur sous la surface.

« Ouais, si on se marie, le Gap me donnera une réduction de 50%. »

Blaine perdit presque contenance en essayant de dire ça, surtout après avoir vu le regard de Kurt.

« Hé, j'ai besoin que tu changes de place.

-Oh, ok. Où as-tu besoin que je sois ? demanda Kurt en jetant un œil au reste des Warblers qui naturellement attiraient l'attention des autres clients.

-Ici. »

Blaine le prit par le bras et l'amena jusque devant le comptoir.

« Mais, ce n'est pas là que – ?

-Shhh, souffla Blaine avec un clin d'œil, le spectacle va commencer. »

Il se recula de quelques pas, de sorte à se tenir face au comptoir. Se tournant vers Jeremiah, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant que les Warblers ne commencent leurs harmonies.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over_  
_I'd better read between the lines_  
_In case I need it when I'm older_

_[Je vais prendre quelques temps  
Quelques temps pour considérer tout ça  
Je ferais mieux de lire entre les lignes  
Dès fois que j'en aie besoin quand je serai plus vieux.]_

Jeremiah sortit de derrière le comptoir pour venir se tenir aux côtés de Blaine alors qu'ils se tournaient tous deux pour faire face au magasin. Blaine croisa le regard de Kurt qui se tenait toujours là où il l'avait mis.

_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

_[Maintenant cette montagne que je dois escalader  
Pèse lourd comme le monde sur mes épaules] _

Il sentit Jeremiah poser les mains sur ses épaules, les serrant brièvement avant de se reculer.

_In my life, there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again_

_[Dans ma vie j'ai connu les cœurs brisés et la douleur  
Je ne sais pas si je peux y faire face de nouveau]_

Et alors que Blaine se tournait vers Jeremiah, il le lui demandait réellement. _Est-ce que je peux y faire face de nouveau ?_ Jeremiah hocha la tête, souriant toujours.

_I want to know what love is,  
I want you to show me,_  
_I want to feel what love is,_  
_I want you to show me_

_[Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour,  
Je veux que tu me le montres,  
Je veux sentir ce qu'est l'amour,  
Je veux que tu me le montres]_

Alors qu'il chantait la dernière ligne du refrain, Jeremiah lui attrapa de nouveau les épaules, le tournant vers Kurt. Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent comme s'il venait de réaliser que Kurt était là, faisant un pas en avant. Il entendit Jeremiah reculer vers là où Wes et David se tenaient, complétant le cercle que les Warblers avaient formé pendant qu'il chantait.

Blaine fit un autre pas en direction de Kurt, qui regardait autour de lui avec hésitation comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_I'm going to take a little time,_  
_A little time to look around me,_

_[Je vais prendre quelques temps  
Quelques temps pour regarder autour de moi]_

Blaine fit un tour sur lui-même, croisant le regard des autres Warblers qui avaient tous le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Kurt et haussa les épaules.

_I've got nowhere left to hide,_  
_It looks like love has finally found me._

_[Je n'ai plus nulle part où me cacher  
Il semblerait que l'amour m'ait enfin trouvé]_

Un autre pas en avant. Et désormais il était assez près pour tendre le bras et prendre la main de Kurt, mais il attendit, voulant s'assurer que Kurt était ok avec ça. Pour le moment il se tenait immobile, complètement figé, et Blaine ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce soit le bon genre de choc.

_I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me_  
_I want to feel what love is_  
_I know you can show me, _

Blaine s'avança encore. Désormais il se trouvait juste devant Kurt, qui le regarda dans les yeux avec hésitation. Les Warblers s'arrêtèrent tous, laissant Blaine chanter le dernier couplet dans le silence du Gap.

_I want to know what love is  
I want you to show me_

_[Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour,  
Je veux que tu me le montres,]_

Il tendit la main, prenant doucement celle de Kurt.

_I want to feel what love is  
I know you can show me._

_[Je veux sentir ce qu'est l'amour,  
Je sais que tu peux me montrer]_

Dans le silence qui suivit, Blaine parla.

« Kurt, je t'aime. Et à ma façon habituelle, je ne pouvais pas juste me présenter et le dire. Donc, voilà ma manière de te le faire savoir. J'espère que tu m'aimes aussi. »

Il s'arrêta là, suivant pour une fois le conseil de Wes de garder les choses simples et d'espérer pour le meilleur. Un moment de silence passa, puis un murmure.

« C'est le cas. Je – je t'aime aussi, Blaine. »

Blaine sentit un sourire s'étirer sur son visage et, avant de perdre tout courage, il fit le dernier pas, se penchant vers Kurt pour gentiment presser leurs lèvres ensemble. Il entendit Kurt gémir légèrement alors qu'il l'embrassait en retour, se pressant contre lui. Malgré sa forte envie de continuer, Blaine savait qu'ils avaient une audience et se recula donc avec réticence. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Kurt, il sourit avant de s'exclamer.

« Ok, allez-y, les gars. »

La salle explosa en acclamations de joie, les Warblers s'offrant des "top-la" et parlant avec excitation. Kurt fronça les sourcils, se tournant pour regarder les garçons qui affluaient de tous côtés pour leur donner une tape dans le dos et féliciter Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Blaine gloussa alors que Jeremiah s'avançait et glissait un bras autour de lui en une demi-étreinte.

« Kurt, voici Jeremiah. Il était le soliste principal des Warblers avant que je n'arrive. C'est aussi lui qui a aidé Wes et David à concocter ce merveilleux étalage pour que je puisse me prendre en main et te dire ce que je ressens.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, Kurt, dit Jeremiah en tendant la main vers un Kurt encore sous le choc. Désolé pour tous ces complotages, mais Blaine n'était pas certain que tu ressentes la même chose, alors on a pensé qu'amener quelqu'un d'autre dans la scène serait le meilleur moyen de le savoir. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, je suis gay, mais je n'en ai pas après ton petit-ami. J'ai le mien. »

Blaine se sentit de nouveau sourire d'une oreille à l'autre à ces mots et vit que Kurt faisait de même.

« Je suppose que vous êtes pardonnés, dit-il, son regard glissant sur Wes et David qui trainaient dans le coin. Et d'ailleurs, je savais que quelque chose se tramait. J'ai encore entendu ces deux-là fredonner _Mission Impossible_. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

**Prompt** : _Dans Silly Love Songs, et si Kurt était réellement celui à qui Blaine voulait chanter ? Et tout le truc avec Jeremiah n'aurait pas existé…_

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	47. Prompt 4 : Chaud

_Baiser du soir, bonsoir ! Ceci n'est pas tout à fait un premier baiser, mais bon, je suis sûre que vous en rêviez tous !_

_**Crédit **__: Chapitre traduit et relu par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 4 : Chaud**

**-o-**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kurt releva la tête alors que Blaine entrait dans la pièce, désignant d'un geste les paillettes sur la table devant lui.

« Je décore le cercueil de Pavarotti, » répondit-il, regardant Blaine attentivement.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si… _nerveux_ ?

« Et bien, dépêche-toi de finir. »

Et avant que Kurt ne puisse lui dire combien il manquait de tact, Blaine continua.

« J'ai trouvé la chanson idéale, on commence à répéter.

-Laquelle ? demanda Kurt, haussant un sourcil et priant silencieusement _s'il vous plait pas Pink, s'il vous plait, non_ –

-Candles, de Hey Monday. »

Kurt cligna des yeux.

« Je suis impressionné. Tu changes de répertoire.

-En fait, dit Blaine en prenant un siège en face de Kurt et évitant de croiser son regard, je voulais quelque chose qui… touche un peu plus le cœur des gens. »

Le cerveau de Kurt s'éteignit pendant une seconde alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer l'adorable hésitation de la voix de Blaine. Puis – _attends une seconde, "qui touche le cœur des gens" ? Avec moi ?_

Il lui envoya son meilleur regard "crache le morceau" alors qu'il posait la question qui pouvait déterminer leurs relations mutuelles pour toujours.

« Pourquoi tu m'as choisi pour chanter cette chanson avec toi ? »

Kurt n'avait jamais vu Blaine aussi nerveux avant cela et soudain une petite partie de son esprit qu'il arrivait généralement à faire taire l'ouvrit. '_Il est en train de te dire qu'il t'aime, idiot._'

Alors que Kurt était occupé à mentalement se dire de la fermer, Blaine avait commencé à parler.

« Kurt, il existe un instant vraiment magique… »

Il hésita de nouveau et désormais Kurt ne pensait plus qu'à lui crier de _bien vouloir continuer, oui !_

« … où tout à coup tu te dis "oh, c'est lui, il est là. C'est lui que je cherche depuis toujours." »

Et là Kurt ne pouvait même plus respirer et _oserait-il espérer ?_ Non, pas encore, pas pour être brisé de nouveau – mais est-ce que c'était la _main_ de Blaine ? Sur la _sienne_ ?

Le cerveau de Kurt s'éteignit en nouvelle fois et il manqua presque le reste de la confession de Blaine.

« Quand je t'ai entendu chanter Blackbird_,_ l'autre jour, ça a été une évidence pour moi : ça ne pouvait être que toi. »

_Fais quelque chose !_ hurla intérieurement Kurt mais il était figé, les yeux fixés sur le beau jeune homme en face de lui qui lui offrait enfin son cœur d'une manière dont Kurt n'avait même pas osé rêver.

« Tu - Tu m'as tellement ému, Kurt. »

Et désormais Kurt pouvait sentir son visage craquer et _est-il réellement possible d'être aussi heureux et d'avoir un aussi beau moment ?_

« Et ce duo me donne une bonne raison de passer du temps avec toi. »

A cet instant, Kurt sut qu'il était en train de rêver, surtout quand Blaine se pencha en avant, se levant à demi de son siège pour saisir le visage de Kurt et l'embrasser.

_Paradis_.

Kurt ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de quand il avait commencé à répondre à ce merveilleux, merveilleux baiser. Il ne pouvait se rappeler d'avoir levé une main pour tenir le visage de Blaine. Mais soudainement, bien trop tôt, Blaine se recula avec l'expression la plus incroyable sur le visage et Kurt sut qu'elle devait refléter la sienne. _Est-ce qu'on vient juste de faire ça ?_

_Wow_.

Blaine rougit – _Blaine ! Rougir !_ – et rit légèrement, puis sembla se reprendre et balbutia.

« Faut travailler. Faut être sérieux. »

Et Kurt ne sut même pas d'où ça venait car il n'avait jamais apprécié les réparties du genre niaises, mais tout ce qu'il savait était que les lèvres de Blaine étaient fantastiques et qu'il en voulait plus.

« C'est déjà sérieux. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant une seconde supplémentaire, puis soudainement ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau, se penchant tous deux dans le baiser cette fois-ci avec grand empressement comme pour dire _bon sang je te cherche depuis toujours !_ (1)

Le premier baiser est toujours celui qui reste dans les esprits pour toujours, mais Kurt était pratiquement certain que le second était sacrément bon également, possiblement meilleur. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas réellement de comparaison. Le premier était magnifiquement doux et hésitant, deux personnes se trouvant finalement l'une l'autre. Le second – et bien Kurt n'avait jamais _désiré ardemment_ quelqu'un aussi longtemps tout en étant avec eux. C'était un _baiser_.

Blaine gémit contre ses lèvres et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt et celui-ci pouvait à peine respirer parce qu'_il avait provoqué ça_. En retour, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et, même s'il était totalement pétrifié et n'avait _aucune idée_ de ce qu'il faisait, il se laissa juste aller.

Leurs lèvres bougeaient les unes contre les autres comme si elles découvraient absolument tout de la bouche de l'autre. Kurt se recula une seconde et Blaine _geignit_ carrément de la perte de contact avant que Kurt ne le pousse en arrière et grimpe sur ses genoux, rattachant avidement leurs lèvres. Et soudain Blaine mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Kurt ne put stopper le gémissement qui échappa ses lèvres, ce qui poussa Blaine à l'agripper plus fermement, déplaçant ses mains de ses cheveux à sa taille et l'attirant contre lui.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation, enchanté de sentir Blaine faire de même, et désormais il pouvait le goûter et, quelque part, c'était juste ce qu'il avait imaginé. Blaine ne pouvait même pas être _décrit_. Et puis la langue de Blaine fut dans sa bouche et Kurt se perdit tout simplement dans les sensations que cela provoquait. Après un moment, il retourna la faveur et sentit le corps de Blaine se relâcher sous le sien. Il ne put empêcher le sourire qui s'étira sur son visage parce qu'_il était celui qui faisait ressentir cela à Blaine._ Il mordilla la lèvre de Blaine, puis descendit sa bouche, embrassant le long de sa mâchoire, et glissa jusqu'à son cou. Il sentit le halètement de Blaine alors qu'il attachait sa bouche à sa gorge, mordant gentiment tandis qu'il l'embrassait.

« Oh Dieu – Kurt, où – où as-tu _appris ça_ ? »

Kurt n'avait absolument aucune expérience pour ce qui était d'embrasser quelqu'un, encore moins en matière de _langue_, et Blaine avait dit n'avoir jamais embrassé quiconque également (sauf Rachel, mais il pouvait à peine s'en souvenir vu son état alcoolisé). Par conséquent, soit l'un d'eux mentait, soit embrasser était une de ces choses qu'on _savait_ juste faire. Kurt se moquait de la réponse. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une chose à laquelle il pourrait sacrément bien s'habituer. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le cou de Blaine avant de remonter à sa bouche, l'embrassant de nouveau rapidement, avant que celui-ci ne décide de retourner la pareille. Et désormais tout ce que Kurt pouvait faire était de rejeter la tête en arrière, sans même pouvoir parler parce que c'était _si bon_. Après un moment, n'en pouvant plus, il tourna la tête afin d'attraper les lèvres de Blaine de nouveau parce que c'était _sa_ bouche également désormais.

Finalement, leur baiser perdit progressivement en urgence jusqu'à ce que Blaine s'éloigne avec beaucoup de réticence. Kurt soupira et pencha la tête contre la poitrine du jeune homme, avant de réaliser exactement où il était assis.

« Oh bon sang, Blaine ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te _sauter_ dessus comme ça, je ne sais pas –

-Kurt, je te jure que si tu t'excuses pour ça, je romps avec toi sur le champ. C'était la chose la plus incroyable que j'aie jamais vécue et je m'attends carrément à en avoir encore bientôt. »

Et Blaine avait l'air adorable avec ses cheveux décoiffés et ses joues rouges, mais ses lèvres gonflées et sa peau marquée racontaient une autre histoire. Blaine Anderson était _sexy_. Et la façon dont il regardait Kurt le faisait se sentir exactement pareil.

« Alors on est ensemble, hein ? Parce que j'avais toujours imaginé qu'on me poserait la question, pas qu'on me sauterait de– »

Blaine eut un sourire narquois et amena une main jusqu'au visage de Kurt, le coupant efficacement.

« Et bien dans ce cas. Kurt Hummel, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon petit-ami ? »

Kurt se contenta de hausser un sourcil et attira son petit-ami (_petit-ami !_) dans un nouveau baiser.

Naturellement, Blaine décida qu'il serait amusant de se reculer à ce moment-là et de demander innocemment.

« Alors, on est ensemble maintenant, hein ? Parce que j'avais toujours imaginé qu'on me donnerait une réponse quand je poserais la question, pas qu'on me sauterait des– »

Kurt _grogna_ carrément à ça et attrapa la cravate de Blaine, attirant d'un coup sec son visage vers le sien.

Ils ne quittèrent pas cette pièce avant un long moment.

* * *

_(1) Retranscrit de l'épisode jusque là. J'ai longuement hésité à vous traduire la version anglaise directement. Mais finalement, sachant qu'une majorité de lecteurs auraient la version française en tête, j'ai été l'écouter pour vous fournir le bon dialogue. Si certains souhaitent connaitre la version anglaise (qui ne change pas beaucoup), faites-moi signe._

* * *

_**Prompt**__ : En ce qui concerne le baiser, je me le repasse en boucle et à chaque fois j'ai envie de voir le second baiser très *CHAUD* un peu plus longtemps, et qu'il ne soit pas coupé après la ridicule seconde et demi qu'on a dans la série._

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un prochain baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	48. Prompt 221 : Anniversaire

_Un nouveau petit bisou adorable !_

_Merci à Albane (toujours sur ton petit nuage ?) à qui je ne peux répondre directement._

_**Crédits** : chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 221 : Anniversaire **

**-o-**

Les New Directions n'avaient jamais été très portés sur les anniversaires. Kurt n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais en tant que groupe, ils ne semblaient jamais faire grand-chose pour célébrer le « jour spécial » des uns et des autres. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que chaque jour comportait suffisamment de drames pour se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre, mais de toute façon ils n'avaient jamais célébré un anniversaire de quelque façon que ce soit.

En rejoignant les Warblers, Kurt s'était immédiatement résolu à ce qu'ils soient exactement pareils, si ce n'était pires. Pas sur le côté dramatique bien sûr, mais la solennité du groupe criait presque à Kurt qu'ils ne se décarcasseraient pas pour organiser des fêtes ou quoique ce soit qui les détournerait des réunions. Non pas que ça le dérange, il y était habitué.

Alors, quand on demanda à Kurt de retenir Ethan pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller à la répétition, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils débarquent dans la pièce au son des Warblers lancés dans leur version de _Joyeux Anniversaire_ en harmonies à huit tons. Et ce fut au grand amusement du groupe entier que Kurt fut informé qu'il avait semblé plus surpris qu'Ethan. Mais ce n'était que le début. Quand Wes sortit un gâteau, Kurt se demanda qui étaient ces garçons et ce qu'ils avaient fait des robots avec qui il se réunissait habituellement.

Tandis qu'Ethan coupait le gâteau, une paire de bras l'attrapa et le tira sur le côté. Surpris, Kurt se retourna pour voir Blaine lui sourire.

-On suit les traditions. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être celui qui sera le plus près de lui.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

-Quelle tradition ?

Ethan répondit à la question pour lui en se penchant pour embrasser Nick sur la joue, ce qui fut suivit par les rires et les sifflements grivois du groupe tandis que Jeff prétendait éloigner le jeune homme d'une tape.

-Cette tradition, dit Blaine inutilement. Ton ancien club ne suivait pas celle-là ?

Kurt secoua la tête.

-Les New Directions ne fêtaient pas les anniversaires.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de voler la part de gâteau de Blaine, qui venait juste de lui être tendue.

-Vous ne fêtiez pas les anniversaires ? répéta-t-il. Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Kurt accepta sa propre part de gâteau.

-Je veux dire, Mercedes et moi on s'offre toujours des cadeaux pour nos anniversaires, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait en tant que club.

Blaine semblait vouloir poser plus de questions, mais ensuite, Wes parla par-dessus le bruit et leur rappela qu'ils avaient toujours répétition et si tout le monde pouvait s'asseoir ? Et avec ça – à part pour le gâteau dans les mains de tout le monde – la réunion suivit son cours normal. Et après ce jour, Kurt oublia rapidement la tradition d'anniversaire.

* * *

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que Kurt fut réveillé par son téléphone vibrant follement à cause des messages de sa famille et ses amis lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Il tapa ses réponses un peu tristement, remarquant qu'aucun de ses amis de Dalton ne lui avait envoyé quoi que ce soit, puis se rappela qu'il n'avait dit à aucun d'eux quand était son anniversaire donc il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils le sachent.

Sauf pour le fait qu'il avait Wes, David et Blaine en amis sur Facebook, et qu'ils n'y avaient laissé aucun message.

_Tu vis avec eux après tout_, raisonna son esprit. _Ils vont probablement dire quelque chose en personne._

Mais quand Kurt descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, c'était juste comme n'importe quel autre jour. Les garçons le saluèrent normalement, Wes informant un Kurt légèrement déçu qu'il y avait une réunion des Warblers cet après-midi. Tandis qu'ils se séparaient pour leur premier cours, Kurt dut accepter qu'il ne s'était clairement pas encore vraiment intégré dans le groupe. _Peut-être l'année prochaine…_

* * *

La cloche se décida enfin à sonner et Kurt rassembla ses livres, heureux de s'échapper. Il avait passé la majorité de ses autres cours à envoyer des textos à Mercedes et Tina à propos de projets d'anniversaire pour le week-end, mais son dernier professeur avait des yeux de lynx alors il avait dû se retenir. Il n'y avait toujours pas eu de preuve de réalisation de la part d'aucun des garçons de Dalton que c'était son anniversaire et Kurt voulait juste en finir avec la réunion des Warblers pour pouvoir rentrer à Lima pour un diner d'anniversaire avec sa famille suivi d'une soirée pyjama chez Tina. Ça devrait lui remonter le moral.

Alors que Kurt quittait la salle, il fut surpris de voir Blaine attendre à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, réajustant son sac. Tu ne devrais pas être à la répétition ?

-Je dois juste parler à Mme Larken une minute. Tu peux m'attendre ?

Kurt haussa les épaules, un peu surpris par la demande mais plus qu'heureux d'accepter si cela voulait dire passer du temps avec Blaine.

-Bien sûr, dit-il, attrapant son téléphone tandis que Blaine disparaissait dans la salle de classe et reprenant sa progression sur Angry Birds.

Kurt commençait juste à se prendre vraiment au jeu quand il prit conscience d'une présence à ses côtés. Levant les yeux, il vit Blaine lui sourire malicieusement.

-J'ai crû que j'allais devoir crier pour attirer ton attention.

-Oh, depuis combien de temps tu étais là ?

Kurt se sentit rougir alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone. Habituellement, il ne se prenait pas autant au jeu, mais c'était un bon antistress pour un anniversaire pas vraiment parfait.

Blaine rit.

-Pas longtemps, admit-il. Peu importe, prêt à aller en répétition ?

Kurt hocha la tête et la paire se mit en route dans le couloir.

-Alors, commença Blaine, essayant clairement de faire la conversation, as-tu passé une bonne journée ?

Kurt réfléchit à sa réponse quelques secondes.

-J'en ai connu des mieux, répondit-il lentement, cherchant sur le visage de Blaine un signe de réalisation. Rien ne se passa.

-Oh, et bien c'est dommage.

Blaine fit une pause, les mains sur la porte de la salle de chant, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour lancer ce que Kurt ne pouvait que décrire comme un sourire malicieux.

-Avec un peu de chance, ça va arranger les choses.

Et avant que Kurt ne puisse même penser à ce que Blaine disait, les portes s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler les Warblers en formation, chantant déjà le refrain du début de _Joyeux Anniversaire_.

La mâchoire de Kurt se décrocha, et la mémoire lui revint soudainement. _Comment j'ai pu oublier ?_ Mais il avait vraiment crû que les Warblers l'avaient oublié, et de savoir que le groupe complet avait organisé ça affectait Kurt plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.

Blaine était toujours à ses côtés, lui souriant.

-Tu croyais qu'on avait oublié ? demanda-t-il doucement alors que les autres finissaient de chanter. Joyeux anniversaire Kurt.

Kurt secoua la tête, s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce tandis que le reste des garçons l'entouraient, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

-Tu n'as pas idée de combien ça été dur de ne rien dire de toute la journée, mais Blaine a insisté.

Nick s'appuya sur les épaules de Kurt, lui souriant.

-Il voulait que ça soit spécial pour toi.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Blaine, il le trouva en train de fixer un point dans la direction opposée, les joues rougies.

-Je suis content qu'il l'ait fait, dit Kurt, suffisamment fort pour que Blaine entende. Le rougissement s'accrut, mais un sourire lui étirait les lèvres.

-Gâteau ! cria Jeff, et Kurt se retourna pour voir Wes amener un gâteau. Le reste des Warblers se réunit autour, Kurt se retrouvant poussé entre Thad et Blaine avec un couteau pressé dans la main. Un instant plus tard, Thad s'écarta un peu et Kurt fronça légèrement les sourcils. _Il ne me fait pas confiance avec un couteau dans la main ou quoi ?_

Kurt enfonça le couteau directement dans le gâteau, se rappelant de ce que cela signifiait seulement lorsqu'il atteignit le fond. Il se tourna rapidement et réalisa soudainement que –grâce à la manœuvre éclair de Thad- la personne la plus proche de lui était…_Blaine_.

Blaine fixait toujours le gâteau comme si son esprit n'avait pas encore fait la connexion. Kurt avala péniblement sa salive avant de décider que cela serait plus simple de juste en finir –non pas qu'embrasser Blaine le _dérangeait_ bien sûr, mais la gêne potentielle était un peu trop forte- et se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre la joue de Blaine. Ce qui serait passé si Blaine n'était pas soudainement sorti de sa transe à ce moment-là, se tournant vers Kurt pour voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

La salle se figea, tout comme les deux garçons. Kurt savait qu'il avait approximativement une demi-seconde pour y penser avant que les choses ne deviennent vraiment gênantes. _Tu es déjà en train de l'embrasser, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? _Après ça, Kurt enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et commença à l'embrasser franchement. Cela ne prit qu'une seconde supplémentaire avant que Blaine ne l'embrasse en retour avec autant d'impatience, ses bras s'enroulant autour de la taille de Kurt et le tirant plus près.

Ils s'écartèrent finalement quand Cameron lâcha un sifflement grivois plutôt fort, qui fut rapidement suivi par David le frappant derrière la tête. Les autres Warblers décidèrent brusquement que faire quelque chose d'_autre_ que regarder les deux garçons s'embrasser était probablement judicieux et focalisèrent immédiatement leur attention sur la distribution du gâteau à tout le monde, laissant heureusement Kurt et Blaine en paix.

Blaine semblait toujours autant stupéfait.

-Wow, murmura-t-il doucement.

Kurt hocha la tête en accord, réalisant que ses bras se trouvaient toujours autour du cou de Blaine mais ne faisant aucun geste pour les retirer.

-Wow, effectivement. Est-ce que j'ai raison de dire que c'est ce que tu voulais aussi ?

-Depuis des lustres maintenant.

Kurt laissa finalement un sourire hésitant s'étirer sur son visage en réponse.

-C'est marrant en fait, continua Blaine. J'allais te demander de sortir avec moi samedi soir pour fêter ton anniversaire… je suppose que je peux t'inviter à un vrai rendez-vous maintenant.

-Je suppose que tu peux, accorda Kurt, son sourire grandissant. Hey, est-ce que tu as un cadeau pour moi ?

Blaine acquiesça, semblant presque scandalisé.

-Peu importe ce que c'est, je n'en ai pas besoin, affirma Kurt.

Il retira ses bras du cou de Blaine, laissant une de ses mains frôler brièvement les lèvres de son désormais petit-ami.

-C'était le meilleur cadeau que je puisse avoir.

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, je m'assurerai de te le donner à nouveau samedi.

* * *

**Prompt :**_ C'est soit l'anniversaire de Blaine ou celui de Kurt et donc, bien sûr, ils méritent un bisou d'anniversaire !_

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction._


	49. Prompt 182 : Sournois

_Petit baiser sournois… héhéhé…_

_Etant donné que je ne pourrai pas poster demain et que ce chapitre est prêt à l'avance, je le poste exceptionnellement ce soir._

_**Crédits**__ : chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 182 : Sournois**

**-o-**

Rachel savait qu'elle était beaucoup de choses. Talentueuse était acquis, pareil pour diva. Elle était connue pour être autoritaire, peu sûre d'elle, parfois incapable de ne pas fourrer son nez dans les affaires qui ne la concernaient pas, jalouse et impopulaire. Elle s'acceptait telle qu'elle était, sachant que beaucoup de personnes voyaient d'abord les mauvais côtés avant de voir les bons.

Mais une chose que Rachel Berry savait être, c'était perspicace. Et en voyant Kurt chanter ses couplets de _For Good,_ contemplant avec mélancolie l'autre bout de la scène, elle sut ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Alors quand les dernières notes se turent, quand ils se furent étreints et qu'elle eut déclaré son amour pour la scène, Rachel détourna la conversation.

-Tu pensais à Blaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il y avait autre chose que Rachel était certainement : directe. Kurt rougit immédiatement, secouant la tête, mais Rachel insista.

-Je connais ce regard Kurt. C'est comme ça que je regardais Finn quand il chantait des chansons à Quinn ou dansait un slow avec elle au bal de promo. Tu es amoureux.

-Oui.

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais c'était là.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Kurt soupira, s'asseyant au bord de la scène.

-Depuis toujours on dirait maintenant. Au moins depuis noël.

Rachel le rejoignit, touchant doucement son bras.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas intéressé.

Tandis que le regard de Kurt se perdait au-dessus des sièges, Rachel fronça les sourcils d'incrédulité. Chaque fois qu'elle avait vu les deux garçons interagir, il avait été clair comme de l'eau de roche pour elle que Blaine _était_ certainement intéressé par Kurt. Mais quelque chose avait dû se passer pour faire croire à Kurt qu'il ne l'était pas, et elle voulait savoir quoi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

Kurt soupira.

-Quand tous les trucs de la Saint-Valentin sont arrivés, j'ai pour ainsi dire admis mes sentiments, et il n'en a rien fait. On a chanté un duo émouvant aux Régionales parce qu'il disait que ma voix était magique. Il est venu au bal de promo avec moi pour pouvoir tenir tête aux brutes qu'il avait laissés lui dicter sa conduite pendant si longtemps – même si c'en était d'autres. Rien de tout ça n'était parce qu'il était intéressé.

Rachel secoua la tête, attrapant la main de Kurt.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

-Parce que c'est Blaine Anderson. Soliste principal des Warblers de l'académie Dalton. Toujours maitre de la situation, toujours si parfait…

Kurt passa une main dans ses cheveux par frustration.

-Comment quelqu'un comme moi peut-il avoir une chance avec lui ?

Rachel commença à objecter, mais Kurt la précéda.

-Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

-Oui, j'ai chanté cette chanson à propos de Blaine. Mais je ne l'ai pas chantée à propos de Blaine, le petit-ami que je désire. Je l'ai chantée à propos de Blaine, l'ami qui a été là pour moi et m'a aidé à traverser tellement de choses. On a eu nos hauts et nos bas, comme n'importe quelle amitié, mais il a été mon pilier tout ce temps. Je l'aime, mais si je ne peux être que son ami, alors je l'accepte avec bonheur.

Le sourire sur son visage était tellement sincère que Rachel l'entraina dans une autre étreinte.

-Tu es une personne bien plus courageuse que moi Kurt.

Kurt s'écarta, souriant tristement.

-Ça vient avec le titre. En tant que seul garçon ouvertement gay, tu es obligé de l'être.

Il se leva, époussetant d'imaginaires grains de poussière de son pantalon.

-Mais assez parlé de ça. On doit rentrer avant que Mr. Schue s'aperçoive qu'on est parti.

Rachel sauta sur ses pieds, traversant la scène pour reprendre sa veste. Alors qu'elle la ramassait, elle vit son téléphone posé au-dessus et se rappela soudainement d'une chose très importante à laquelle elle aurait dû penser un peu plus tôt.

Quand Kurt l'avait tirée sur scène, elle avait su ce qui allait arriver il était évident que ni l'un ni l'autre ne laisseraient passer une opportunité de chanter une chanson de _Wicked_ sur cette scène. Donc, lorsqu'elle avait retiré sa veste, elle avait rapidement attrapé son téléphone et enclenché un enregistrement audio. Avec quelques corrections, elle pouvait rendre le son relativement clair et avec un peu de chance faire écouter la performance à Mr. Schue l'année suivante afin qu'il puisse prendre en considération un peu plus de numéros de _Wicked_ dans leur répertoire.

Mais non seulement le téléphone avait enregistré leur performance, il avait aussi enregistré leur conversation après cela. La conversation qui était entièrement consacrée à Kurt révélant son amour pour Blaine.

-Rachel !

Appuyant sur le bouton stop de l'enregistrement, Rachel hésita, le doigt au-dessus du fichier pendant une seconde, avant de décider que, oui, ça en valait la peine. Alors qu'elle se retournait vers Kurt qui était déjà à mi-chemin dans l'allée, elle ouvrit ses e-mails et joignit le fichier rapidement, avec comme objet _Pour ta considération_. Trouvant le nom de Blaine dans ses contacts, elle pressa _envoyer_.

Certes, Kurt allait surement la détester plus tard. Mais ça se calmerait – les drames entre eux s'apaisaient toujours - et la principale priorité à ce moment-là était de s'assurer qu'il soit heureux. Kurt le méritait après tout.

* * *

Le vibreur de son téléphone tira Blaine hors du sommeil. Il fronça les sourcils, se frottant les yeux et parcourant du regard son lit qui était recouvert de cahiers et de diverses notes de cours. D'une manière ou d'une autre, au milieu de sa session de révision, Blaine s'était endormi. _Aucune surprise là dedans_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il attrapait son téléphone.

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage à la vision d'un message de Kurt. Il avait déjà reçu plusieurs textos, surtout des photos de toutes les choses géniales que Kurt voyait, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception. Une photo de l'extérieur du théâtre _Wicked_, sous-titrée « _Devine qui vient juste de chanter sur cette scène ! –Kurt_ ».

Blaine secoua la tête de stupéfaction, tapant rapidement une réponse.

_Je suis plus que jaloux ! Content que tu t'amuses :) -Blaine_

Il tourna ensuite son attention sur le prochain message et fronça les sourcils. _Un_ _e-mail de Rachel ?_ L'objet était simple : _Pour ta considération_.

Décidant que ça valait au moins la peine d'y jeter un œil, Blaine ouvrit l'e-mail pour y trouver un fichier audio. Cliquant dessus et enclenchant le son, Blaine entendit la voix de Kurt, parlant avec Rachel.

« -_Chante_

_-Mais il n'y a pas d'orchestre._

_-Imagine-le, dans ta tête. »_

Tandis que Rachel commençait à chanter les premières lignes de _For Good_, Blaine s'émerveilla encore une fois de son talent alors qu'elle atteignait sans effort toutes les notes. La qualité laissait un peu à désirer, mais Blaine pouvait tout de même entendre chaque mot. Et puis sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsque _Kurt_ commença à chanter les strophes de Glinda, tout aussi facilement et _merveilleusement _que Rachel. _Il est incroyable…_

Le duo entier était incroyable, et Blaine pouvait finalement comprendre pourquoi Kurt avait décidé de retourner à McKinley. Sa voix brillait à côté de celle de Rachel, et tandis que le couplet final résonnait, Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux face à la pure beauté de ce que ces deux-là venaient juste de créer.

Il était sur le point de fermer le fichier quand le bruit de voix se fit entendre –quelque chose à propos de Rachel appartenant à New-York. Blaine aussi comprenait l'attraction. Sa famille avait été à New-York deux ans auparavant, et Blaine était directement tombé amoureux, sachant que c'était là qu'il devait aller à l'université.

Puis la voix de Rachel résonna au travers des écouteurs une nouvelle fois.

« _Tu pensais à Blaine, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Blaine tomba du lit. Alors qu'il se relevait, il pouvait entendre Rachel parler de l'expression de Kurt lorsqu'il chantait –quelque chose que Blaine aurait adoré voir –et de combien elle était évidente.

Et puis, si doucement qu'il ne pouvait presque pas l'entendre.

« _Oui_ »

Blaine dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas tomber de nouveau du lit. Il focalisa toute son attention sur le fichier audio, sa mâchoire se décrochant encore quand Kurt admit qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis noël. Mais quand Kurt commença à parler de la Saint-Valentin, Blaine sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Oui, il savait qu'il avait foiré à la Saint-Valentin. Mais il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait blessé Kurt si _profondément_, et lui avait fait croire qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Parce que Blaine _était_ intéressé. Très intéressé en fait.

Mais il repoussa tout ça de côté pour plutôt écouter Kurt et essayer de ne pas fondre en larmes face à quel point Kurt semblait avoir une basse opinion de lui-même pour penser que Blaine ne pourrait jamais penser à lui comme ça. Puis la voix de Kurt s'éleva et Blaine pouvait presque l'entendre sourire.

« _…Je l'ai chanté à propos de Blaine, l'ami qui a été là pour moi et m'a aidé à traverser tellement de choses…_ »

Blaine sourit, même si une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que son amitié était si importante pour Kurt et avait besoin de s'assurer que Kurt sache qu'il ressentait la même chose. L'amitié de Kurt était ce qui lui permettait de rester fort, peu importe ce qui se passait.

« _…Je l'aime, mais si je ne peux être que son ami, alors je l'accepte avec bonheur._ »

La voix de Kurt était mélancolique, mais Blaine savait qu'il n'était pas malheureux. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, et cela fit seulement tomber Blaine encore plus amoureux de lui.

Bon, il y restait encore trois jours avant que Kurt ne revienne de New-York. Assez de temps pour que Blaine s'organise. Mais d'abord…

Appuyant sur _répondre_, Blaine tapa un message, avant de jeter son téléphone de côté et de retomber sur son lit. _Ok, il est temps de réfléchir_.

* * *

Alors que Brittany commençait à chanter quelques phrases de leur nouvelle chanson, le téléphone de Rachel vibra. Subtilement, elle le sortit et ouvrit le message.

_Considère ça comme considéré- Blaine_

Rachel sourit, jetant un œil vers Kurt qui fredonnait doucement en accompagnement. Peut-être que les choses allaient s'arranger côté cœur pour au moins une personne dans tout ça.

* * *

Kurt s'éveilla soudainement, incertain d'où il se trouvait. Cela prit quelques minutes à cligner des yeux et à fixer sa chambre d'un regard trouble pour que ça lui revienne. _C'est vrai, je reviens tout juste de New-York… on n'a pas atteint le top dix…_

Retombant contre ses oreillers, Kurt soupira. Le club ne se parlait toujours pas, à l'exception de quelques textos entre des parties neutres telles que lui-même et Mercedes. Quelque chose avait changé avec son amie et Kurt était en train d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez sans pour autant la faire fuir.

Comme si son téléphone –ou son amie –lisait ses pensées, son téléphone vibra. Kurt l'ouvrit, s'attendant à voir un texto de Mercedes. A la place, il se trouva à fixer le nom de Blaine.

_Hey, comment tu te sens ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déprimé de ne pas être passé –vous étiez quand même géniaux ! – Blaine_

Kurt ne put empêcher le sourire qui lui traversa le visage alors qu'il répondait.

_Comment tu as su ? –Kurt_

La réponse fut presque instantanée.

_Internet est une chose merveilleuse ) –Blaine_

Se redressant, Kurt balança ses pieds hors du lit et s'étira. Blaine et lui n'avaient pas eu de conversation par textos convenable – encore moins n'importe quelle sorte de conversation pour être honnête – depuis un certain temps, et c'était agréable de juste discuter avec son ami.

_Je suis d'accord. Et bien, je suppose que je suis déçu qu'on ne soit pas passés, mais j'ai quand même passé un très bon moment et nos chansons étaient géniales. Il y a toujours l'année prochaine :) -Kurt_

Tandis que Kurt s'habillait pour la journée, son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Il y avait eu un temps important entre les textos, et Kurt s'attendait à quelque chose de long. A la place, il n'y avait que quelques mots sur l'écran.

_Content que tu restes positif. Des projets pour aujourd'hui ? –Blaine_

Kurt n'avait rien prévu, et le dit à Blaine. Il était toujours fatigué, n'avait pas vu son père depuis un moment et voulait juste trainer avec sa famille. Mais alors qu'il descendait au rez-de-chaussée, Kurt réalisa que ce n'était pas vraiment une possibilité. Carole était déjà partie travailler et Finn était en train d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner, grommelant quelque chose à propos d'aller chez Rachel avant de quitter précipitamment la table. Alors que Kurt s'asseyait, Burt arriva, habillé de son bleu de travail.

-Il y a une urgence au magasin. Désolé gamin. Ça va aller tout seul ?

Kurt hocha la tête, se versant un bol de céréales et essayant de cacher sa déception. Il sentit sa poche vibrer mais attendit que son père parte avant de lire le message.

_Y a-t-il moyen que tu viennes à Dalton ? Tu manques aux garçons, et on veut te féliciter pour ta performance aux Nationales –Blaine_

Kurt réalisa soudainement combien cela avait été long depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu les autres Warblers. Blaine et lui avait pris un café avant qu'il ne parte, mais rester en contact avec une chorale entière de garçons qui vivaient dans une autre ville avait été un peu difficile. Alors, bien sûr, Kurt devait y aller.

_J'adorerais. J'y serai dans un petit moment :) -Kurt_

* * *

-KURT !

Kurt rit de ravissement lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de chant, voyant tous les Warblers assis en train de l'attendre. Nick et Jeff furent les premiers à l'atteindre, l'enlaçant brutalement tandis que le reste du groupe s'empilait par-dessus.

-Ok, laissez-moi respirer, laissez-moi respirer !

Alors que le groupe se séparait, Blaine s'avança et le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit.

-Salut, dit-il simplement, attirant Kurt dans une étreinte qui dura légèrement plus longtemps que les autres.

-Salut toi, lui murmura doucement Kurt avant de s'écarter et de se tourner vers les autres Warblers. Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez tous vu nos représentations ?

Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps avant que Wes n'attrape son marteau et ne le frappe contre la table basse.

-Oui, effectivement, dit-il inutilement dans le silence qui suivit. Voudrais-tu entendre nos opinions ?

Kurt leva légèrement les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis sûr que je les entendrai de toute façon, murmura-t-il à Blaine qui gloussa.

-Votre capacité d'écriture était phénoménale, on doit le dire, intervint David, et la chorégraphie était bien mieux que ce que vous faites d'habitude. Sans vouloir te vexer.

Kurt hocha la tête, se tournant vers Wes.

-Ce qu'il a dit, à peu près. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi l'une des filles est passée devant votre duo de tête au lieu de derrière, ce qui, j'en suis presque sûr, vous a coûté des points.

-Attend, intervint Nick. Va-t-on tous continuer à tourner autour du pot ? Qu'en est-il des deux qui se sont embrassés ?

Des murmures emplirent la pièce de nouveau et Kurt rit doucement.

-Oui, on sait. Rachel et Finn se sont faits largement égueulés pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour leur défense, leur séparation avait duré pas loin de six mois cette fois.

Blaine rit, connaissant l'histoire du club New Directions.

-Peu importe, à part ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est bien débrouillé. C'était une expérience géniale et j'espère juste qu'on ira jusque là l'année prochaine, et j'espère qu'on sera en compétition avec vous les mecs.

Le reste des Warblers commencèrent à parler, et Kurt put voir le Conseil déjà se regrouper –parlant sans doute de listes de chansons. Levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel, Kurt promena son regard dans la pièce et s'imprégna du sentiment de nostalgie provenant du fait d'être avec les Warblers de nouveau. Bien sûr, il était mieux à McKinley, mais il y avait eu quelque chose à propos de ces garçons qui resterait toujours avec lui.

-Hey, on peut se parler ?

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Quelque chose dans son expression avait changé et il paraissait légèrement plus sérieux.

-Bien sûr, répondit Kurt, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, surtout quand Blaine le mena hors de la salle de chant et jusqu'à la pièce commune où ils avaient chanté _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. _Ça semble dater d'une éternité maintenant_, pensa Kurt, s'asseyant dans un des canapés à côté de Blaine.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Blaine avait sorti son téléphone et le tournait légèrement entre ses mains.

-Rachel m'a envoyé un fichier audio – une représentation impromptue que vous avez faite à New-York.

-Laquelle ? On en a fait quelques-unes.

Kurt sourit, se rappelant de leur mash-up alors qu'ils dansaient dans les rues… encore une chose qui semblait s'être passée dans une autre vie.

-Celle-là c'était juste toi et Rachel et semble être un peu… _illégale_, on pourrait dire.

Kurt porta ses mains à la bouche.

-Elle t'a envoyé _For Good_ ?

Blaine hocha la tête et Kurt enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça, j'étais tellement proche de fondre en larmes tout le temps à cause de la pure _irréalité_ d'être sur la scène de _Wicked_ alors ma voix devait probablement être horrible –

-Kurt. Stop.

Kurt leva la tête pour voir Blaine le fixer de façon incrédule.

- Tu étais _incroyable_.

Kurt baissa la tête de nouveau, cette fois-ci pour cacher son rougissement.

-Oh. Et bien, merci.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine pour le trouver en pleine réflexion. Une seconde plus tard, Blaine en sortit, le regardant avec un sourire.

-Ouais, j'en ai écouté la totalité des neuf minutes. C'était… instructif.

Et désormais Blaine le fixait comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Kurt fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Blaine avait dit.

-Neuf minutes ? La chanson en faisait juste moins de quatre…

-Je sais.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu… _oh mon dieu_.

Kurt se figea, fixant Blaine.

-Non.

Blaine hocha la tête. Kurt fut immédiatement debout, chancelant, une main pressée contre sa bouche.

-Tu n'étais pas supposé entendre ça, tu n'étais pas supposé _savoir_…

-Woah, Kurt ! Stop, c'est bon !

Blaine attrapa ses bras, le tirant sur le canapé.

-J'aurais dû dire ça mieux, je suis désolé. Juste… écoute-moi, s'il te plait ?

Kurt se sentait trembler, mais se força à acquiescer. Blaine se recula, se mordant la lèvre et Kurt sut qu'il cherchait ses mots_. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver, j'ai travaillé si dur pour ne pas lui dire, maintenant je vais perdre son amitié et c'est ce à quoi je m'accrochais depuis si longtemps maintenant…_

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Kurt secoua la tête.

-Tu l'as entendu, Blaine. Tu sais pourquoi.

-Tu as dit à Rachel que tu n'avais aucune chance avec moi. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Blaine hésita une seconde avant de placer sa main par-dessus celle de Kurt.

-Tu es Kurt Hummel. Le meilleur contre ténor que j'ai entendu depuis…et bien, _toujours_. Tu es toujours fidèle à toi-même, peu importe ce qu'il t'en coûte. Donc la vraie question est, comment quelqu'un comme moi peut-il avoir une chance avec _toi_ ?

Kurt ne pouvait pas respirer. Il savait que Blaine lui tenait la main, mais il ne pouvait pas le sentir.

-Tu… tu veux être avec moi ? demanda-t-il quand ses poumons recommencèrent enfin à fonctionner.

Blaine eut un rire étranglé.

-Kurt, j'ai eu tout faux à la Saint-Valentin, et je le regrette _vraiment_. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te donner l'impression que je n'étais pas intéressé. Parce que je le suis vraiment. Je crois bien que je t'aime, Kurt.

Désormais il ne pouvait vraiment plus respirer. Se rappelant que respirer était vital pour rester en vie et qu'il ne voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas mourir à cet instant, Kurt réussit à prendre une grande inspiration, fixant toujours Blaine.

-Pourquoi _tu_ ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas comment faire marcher une relation. Et puis tu es allé à McKinley et j'ai crû que tu ne voudrais pas d'une relation longue distance et… et comme tu l'as dit, c'était ton amitié qui était importante. Plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Blaine finit sa phrase précipitamment, fixant leurs mains liées. Kurt lui laissa un moment, sachant ce qu'il ressentait.

-Blaine, regarde-moi ?

Et alors que Blaine relevait les yeux, Kurt se pencha et l'embrassa. A la seconde où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, Kurt sut. Il sut que Blaine valait la peine d'avoir attendu, valait la peine de lui donner son cœur entier. Blaine valait la peine de se battre pour lui, et Blaine valait la peine d'être gardé pour toujours.

Ils s'écartèrent tout deux, se fixant l'un l'autre. Kurt savait qu'il paraissait choqué, mais le sourire sur son visage disait tout.

-Hum… est-ce que les autres Warblers ne vont pas se demander où on est ?

Il détestait devoir le dire, mais la dernière chose qu'il désirait c'était qu'un Warbler trop curieux (entendez par là : Cameron) débarque et les surprenne dans leur… moment privé.

Blaine secoua la tête.

-Je suis presque sûr qu'ils savent tous que j'allais te le dire aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, qui se soucie d'eux ? Après tout, on a beaucoup de temps perdu à rattraper.

Alors que Blaine l'embrassait de nouveau, Kurt s'accorda un sourire.

_Oh, je ne pense pas qu'on aura de problème à rattraper ça._

_Note à moi-même tuer Rachel. Et puis la remercier._

* * *

**Prompt :**_ Rachel et Kurt ont une conversation à propos de combien Blaine a changé la vie de Kurt « pour de bon » et Rachel dit tout en douce à Blaine…_

* * *

_Le prochain baiser sera posté mardi prochain,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	50. Prompt 193 : Temps

_Oui, ce chapitre est posté un peu tard, comme on me l'a _sympathiquement_ fait remarquer. Je m'excuse d'avoir une vie chargée et de faire des heures sup' de malade ces derniers jours, et de vouloir quand même prendre le temps de relire attentivement ma traduction d'un chapitre difficile et de répondre aux lecteurs qui ont la gentillesse de prendre le temps de m'indiquer ce qu'ils en pensent... Enfin bref._

_Il s'agit du 70ème chapitre traduit ! _

_Un petit coucou aux anonymes et un petit rappel que ceci est la traduction d'une fic finie, nous n'acceptons donc pas de prompts, désolée. :)_

_Attention, celui-ci est un peu tordu, donc accrochez-vous ! :)_

_**Crédits**__ : chapitre traduit et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 193 : Temps**

**-o-**

On était un17 juillet quand Kurt arriva chez Blaine en larmes, et celui-ci aurait souhaité savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'ouvrir ses bras et de permettre à Kurt – et était-ce _son_ Kurt ? Blaine ne le savait pas à cet instant – de pleurer aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin. Tout en le faisant, Blaine sortit subtilement son téléphone et vérifia le calendrier, réprimant un soupir quand il ne vit aucune note sur le dernier mois. Clairement, il n'avait encore jamais été à ce moment-là, donc il n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait avec Kurt. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait être celui qui l'avait bouleversé et Kurt allait se mettre à lui crier dessus d'une minute à l'autre pour quelque chose que Blaine n'avait pas encore fait. Sauf que naturellement il l'aurait fait.

Finalement Kurt se recula, levant des yeux brillants vers lui.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. C'est juste… Sam. »

Le cœur de Blaine se serra alors même qu'il émettait un son compatissant, encourageant Kurt à poursuivre. Il se souvenait vaguement de Kurt mentionnant que Sam était gay alors il était clairement _déjà_ venu dans cette ligne temporelle auparavant, mais à ce moment-là Kurt avait été célibataire et flirtait comme un malade avec Blaine, et il avait été certain que si on lui avait laissé un jour de plus, ils se seraient mis ensemble. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il, sa réplique refuge quand il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'avait été attrapé que deux fois, dans des situations dans lesquelles il aurait été censé savoir ce qu'il se tramait et n'en avait réellement eu aucune idée. Jamais avec Kurt, cependant – pour autant que Kurt sache, il était le Blaine avec qui il avait parlé la veille, le même Blaine avec lequel il avait été ami ces derniers six mois.

Et il l'était. Ce Blaine n'avait juste pas encore vécu ces mois-là. Du moins pas tous.

« Il a décidé qu'il n'était pas vraiment gay et qu'il était juste confus parce que Quinn l'avait largué, murmura Kurt dans son épaule. Alors il a dit qu'il était vraiment désolé mais qu'il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Blaine, comment est-ce que tu peux sortir avec quelqu'un pendant _deux mois_ et puis décider que tu n'es pas intéressé par son _genre_ ?

-Je ne sais pas ch- Kurt, » dit Blaine, espérant que Kurt n'avait pas noté le lapsus.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi proche de Kurt, ils avaient été ensemble – pas de manière permanente, Blaine l'avait su, ils avaient simplement été des amis-amants et il avait vraiment détesté ça – et c'était maintenant une seconde nature pour lui d'appeler Kurt par des petits noms. Chose qu'il avait besoin de contrôler.

« Je suis tellement désolé.

-Deux mois pile, continua Kurt. Il ne s'est même pas souvenu que c'était notre anniversaire. »

Le 17 mai.

Blaine ne s'en souvenait pas, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas encore été. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait…

_Stop_, s'intima-t-il, caressant le dos de Kurt avec douceur. _Tu sais que tu ne peux pas choisir les dates. Ne te leurre pas à croire que tu peux changer les choses._

C'était un horrible don parfois, d'être le seul à avoir conscience des changements de temps se produisant constamment autour d'eux. Sauf qu'il n'était pas le seul, son père le lui avait dit, mais à moins que ce soit un membre de la famille proche, il était bien trop risqué d'essayer de trouver les autres. Si vous étiez deux à changer de jours à proximité, les choses devenaient très vite difficiles. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Blaine était à Dalton plutôt qu'à New York avec sa famille, et pourquoi il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Blaine avait manqué détruire sa propre existence. La ligne temporelle de son père avait cessé de bouger une année plus tôt, quand la petite sœur de Blaine était née, mais tant que la sienne n'était pas fixée il était trop dangereux pour lui de revenir.

Au moins Blaine était sûr qu'il existait désormais. Son père lui avait dit qu'il avait eu quelques frayeurs quand lui et sa mère s'étaient mariés – des jours où il se réveillait sans Blaine, sans la moindre preuve qu'ils aient même jamais eu un enfant. Sa ligne temporelle n'était alors pas encore sécurisée et son père avait été terrifié que Blaine n'ait pas été vraiment réel, pas dans la vraie ligne temporelle. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus seulement Blaine, mais Cathy, Cathy avait été le déclencheur pour son père. Apparemment, tout le monde était différent – pour certaines personnes, il suffisait d'un évènement comme passer le bac, trouver un emploi stable, tomber amoureux… des choses banales qui connectaient leur ligne temporelle à celle de tous les autres et les faisaient cesser de changer. D'autres pouvaient traverser tous les moments clefs de leur vie avant de se fixer.

Blaine avait bon espoir que Kurt puisse être son déclencheur. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel pour quiconque avant cela, dans aucune ligne temporelle. Il y avait eu d'autres garçons, bien sûr – certains qui étaient toujours là mais ne se souvenaient pas d'avoir été avec Blaine, d'autres qui avaient cessé d'exister pour une quelconque raison dans des lignes temporelles spécifiques. Mais Kurt était une constante, peu importe qu'ils se connaissent ou pas, Kurt existait toujours dans les lignes temporelles.

La seule manière dont il n'avait pas encore existé, c'était comme son petit-ami. Et désormais, Blaine était prêt à presque tout pour que Kurt soit sien, pour être sûr de sa réalité. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre, prendre chaque jour comme il venait et espérer qu'il atteindrait la bonne ligne temporelle au bon moment pour être capable de changer les choses, d'arranger les choses telles qu'elles devraient être.

_Ce truc du temps qui change aurait besoin d'un manuel_, se dit-il, non pas pour la première fois.

Kurt releva de nouveau la tête, essuyant ses larmes.

« C'est bon, je peux gérer. Je veux dire, j'ai été largué avant ça, c'est normal. Pour tout dire, je dois vivre avec mon ex, alors… »

_Finn. Et son père s'est bien marié dans celle là. Ok_.

« Tu n'as pas à "gérer", Kurt, dit Blaine de manière apaisante. Tu peux prendre autant de temps qu'il te faut pour t'en remettre, et ne laisse personne d'autre te dire le contraire. »

Mais Kurt semblait s'être repris en main.

« C'est bon, ça va aller. En plus, on a bientôt répète et tu as ce nouveau solo à présenter ! »

_Merde_.

Blaine sourit.

« Ouais, j'ai hâte. Est-ce que tu pourrais, hum, peut-être voir si la partition est sur mon bureau. Je jure que je l'ai laissée quelque part par là… »

Kurt lui lança un regard étrange mais se dirigea sans discuter vers le bureau, cherchant parmi les feuilles.

« Je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de la partition ?

-C'est toujours bien d'être sûr, » dit subtilement Blaine, et au moins ça sonnait assez comme quelque chose qu'il pourrait dire.

Il espérait.

« Tu me connais, j'aime être préparé.

-Ça, certainement – ah, la voilà. »

Kurt sortit une paire de feuilles et les apporta vers le lit, les tendant à Blaine.

« Tu vas carrément assurer. »

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à la partition, laissant échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Il avait chanté _Hey Soul Sister_ auparavant, une fois pour les Sélections, une fois lors d'une audition et désormais… pour cet évènement quel qu'il soit. Blaine n'en avait aucune idée.

Il s'avéra que cette fois-ci, le Conseil avait choisi cette chanson pour les Régionales et Blaine la chanta sans accroc, soulagé au-delà du possible lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la table du Conseil et qu'il vit David assis là. Quelques semaines auparavant – quelque part en février de l'année précédente – David avait été tué dans un accident de voiture. Voir son ami vivant et en bonne santé rappela à Blaine combien chaque jour était précieux, et que ses mesures de prévention avaient réellement marché.

_Une de moins. Plus que deux_.

Après la répétition des Warblers, Blaine passa l'après-midi avec Kurt, aidant le jeune homme à surmonter sa séparation. C'était difficile, bien sûr. La dernière fois que lui et Kurt avaient été seuls dans la chambre de ce dernier, ils s'étaient embrassés et caressés avant que Kurt ne le chasse pour sortir avec un mec quelconque qu'il avait ramassé dans un bar. Mais ce Kurt avait été le résultat d'une mère qui l'avait abandonné plutôt de décéder, et Blaine ne l'avait jamais rencontré qu'une fois auparavant, tout comme il n'y avait jamais eu qu'un seul Kurt dont la mère avait été encore en vie. C'était de petits détails comme ceux-ci qui indiquaient à Blaine que la ligne temporelle était certainement en passe de se fixer, les faits les plus importants étant déjà immuables.

Cela montrait aussi à Blaine combien les plus petits évènements pouvaient tout changer. Et en regardant Kurt glisser dans le sommeil, des larmes encore accrochées aux joues, il se promit que s'il pouvait revenir à cette date dans cette temporalité, il empêcherait ce Kurt d'être aussi méchamment blessé.

Et si ça signifiait que Blaine puisse avoir sa chance, alors c'était un merveilleux effet secondaire.

* * *

Blaine savait qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler où il atterrissait, mais se réveiller le matin suivant et se retrouver début mai était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Naturellement, il n'y avait aucune garantie que la ligne temporelle soit la même, mais ses suspicions furent confirmées au petit-déjeuner quand Kurt passa tout le temps où ils n'étaient pas en train de flirter nonchalamment à parler de Sam. Pas son _petit-ami_ Sam, mais Sam qui l'intéressait potentiellement.

Alors qu'il conduisait en direction de McKinley, Blaine essaya de comprendre pourquoi il ne se sentait pas plus coupable à propos de ce qu'il allait faire. Toute sa vie, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas intervenir, ne pas changer le passé à cause des répercussions que ça pouvait avoir – aller à McKinley comme ça pouvait briser des choses qu'il avait vécues juste la veille… mais pas la veille, deux mois dans le futur. Et il n'y avait pas non plus de garantie que ça allait changer les choses. Mais Blaine n'arrivait pas à culpabiliser, pas quand il se souvenait de combien Kurt avait été bouleversé. Personne n'avait le droit de blesser le garçon qu'il aimait et de s'en tirer comme ça. Pas quand il pouvait changer les choses.

Blaine s'était promis qu'il aurait trois occasions pendant lesquelles il s'autoriserait à changer les choses si nécessaire et possible. Il en avait déjà utilisée une, quand il avait eu la chance incroyablement rare de revenir le jour même de la mort de David. Il s'était simplement faufilé et avait coupé les freins de la voiture de son ami. Et ça avait marché – David n'avait plus disparu depuis. Celle-là serait la seconde, ce qui n'en laisserait plus qu'une.

Est-ce que ça en valait le coup ?

Blaine se remémora Kurt et acquiesça. Oui, ça le valait.

A un certain moment dans le temps, Blaine avait rencontré Sam, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils aient été présentés. Et en effet, quand il le croisa par hasard dans le parking, Sam ne montra aucun signe de reconnaissance. En espérant que ce ne soit pas seulement parce qu'il essayait de ne pas fixer Quinn Fabray – un bon signe en soi. Et Quinn Fabray était précisément celle vers qui Blaine Anderson se dirigeait.

« Hé, murmura-t-il, ne voyant aucun signe de reconnaissance dans ses yeux quand elle se retourna vers lui. Ecoute, ça va paraitre insensé mais ce serait parfait si tu pouvais me faire confiance et jouer le jeu pendant cinq minutes. J'ai juste besoin que tu agisses comme si tu flirtais avec moi. »

Quinn haussa un sourcil, s'appuyant contre sa voiture.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça ?

-Parce que je sais que tu t'intéresses à Sam Evans et que ça va lui donner le courage dont il a besoin pour faire le premier pas et t'inviter à sortir, tout en m'aidant pour un problème perso –

-Ok, écoute, » l'interrompit calmement Quinn en s'approchant de lui.

Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, Blaine vit Sam lever les yeux à ça, les observant attentivement.

« Je n'aime pas révéler ce genre de choses, mais Sam ne fait aucun mystère qu'il joue sur les deux tableaux et je pense qu'il est actuellement intéressé par l'un de nos amis –

-Kurt. »

Quinn cligna des yeux quelques fois.

« Tu es – naturellement. Dalton. Alors quoi, tu essaies de faire en sorte que Sam ne se mette pas avec Kurt parce que… pourquoi ? »

Blaine soupira, essayant de deviner combien il pourrait mélanger la vérité et le mensonge cette fois.

« Je sais de source sure qu'aucun des deux garçons n'est aussi intéressé par l'autre qu'ils pensent l'être. Je – je ne veux pas que Kurt en ressorte blessé. »

Quinn l'observait, une forme de reconnaissance dans les yeux qui eut le don de perturber Blaine instantanément.

« Ok, je sais qu'il y a plus dans cette histoire que ce que tu dis, mais on dirait que tu ne peux pas me le dire. »

S'avançant plus près, Quinn autorisa sa main à se poser sur son bras, inclinant la tête.

« Et oui, je suis intéressée par Sam et j'ai remarqué qu'il me regardait. Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

-Il est déjà en train de me fusiller du regard, dit Blaine en se permettant de sourire comme si Quinn Fabray était la personne la plus intéressante de la planète. Je suis à peu près certain que tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux à l'instant. Du moins ça serait pratique. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Quinn autorisa Blaine à passer doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Combien de temps est-ce qu'on doit faire ça ? »

A point nommé la sonnerie retentit et Blaine fit un pas en arrière, laissant paraitre sa réticence. C'était presque honnête d'ailleurs – il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance de parler avec Quinn et elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise que Blaine avait été amené à croire.

« Merci pour votre aide, miss Fabray, dit-il formellement, prenant sa main et y pressant un baiser, la voyant essayer de ne pas rougir avec amusement.

« Attends, dit-elle alors qu'il allait se retourner. Excuse-moi si j'ai tort, mais tu joues dans la même équipe que Kurt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, admit Blaine. Et oui, je suis raide dingue de lui, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça. »

Quinn lui lança un sourire narquois avant de récupérer ses livres sur le toit de la voiture.

« Hum, hum. Je m'assurerai de te passer un coup de fil pour te faire savoir si Sam aura rassemblé le courage de me demander de sortir avec lui après ce petit show.

-Tu n'as pas mon numéro.

-Oh que si, » lui lança Quinn par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle s'éloignait et Blaine secoua la tête, amusé. Sam était toujours figé à la même place de l'autre côté du parking et Blaine croisa son regard pendant une seconde avant que le blond ne se tourne, suivant Quinn dans le bâtiment. Blaine s'autorisa un sourire alors qu'il se tournait vers sa propre voiture.

Donc peut-être qu'il lui fallait maintenant essayer de justifier son absence en cours d'espagnol et qu'il finirait probablement avec une retenue pour ça. Et même si Blaine avait su qu'il devrait la faire le jour suivant, il n'aurait rien changé quand même.

_Et de deux. J'espère que ça fera la différence._

* * *

Le 12 juin.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte de Kurt. Il était toujours risqué d'être celui qui faisait le premier pas – habituellement il attendait que les autres viennent à lui et l'aide à faire le point sur où il était. Mais après son expérience en mai la veille, - et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était arrivé là-bas – Blaine n'arrivait pas à supprimer le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de la même ligne temporelle, que Kurt et Sam n'étaient pas ensemble et qu'il avait une chance. Et il devait saisir cette chance.

Il toqua.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour révéler un Kurt souriant habillé de façon décontractée.

« Hé, Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais des projets, dit-il nonchalamment, s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte. Je m'ennuie. »

Kurt rit, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

« Il n'y a que toi pour s'ennuyer à 8h du matin. Et non, rien de prévu. Tu veux rester ici ?

-Ça semble être une super idée. »

Blaine s'installa sur le lit de Kurt, le jeune homme s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Alors, quoi de neuf dans la vie de Kurt ? Et comment va tout le monde chez les New Directions ? »

Heureusement, la question fut prise telle qu'elle se voulait – innocente.

« Et bien j'étais là-bas le week-end dernier et j'ai pu discuter avec quelques-uns. Finn et Rachel sont de nouveau ensemble, comme d'hab', mais je ne pense pas que ça va durer une fois que l'histoire entre Santana et Finn sortira. Artie et Brittany sont toujours ensemble, bien sûr, tout comme Tina et Mike. Sam et Quinn tiennent bon et – »

_Oh, merci mon dieu._

« - le reste est à peu près normal, finit Kurt. Mercedes te salue. Tu lui manques un peu. »

Blaine sourit, une expression incroyablement naturelle parce _il avait une chance_.

« Dis-lui qu'elle me manque aussi. Il faut vraiment qu'on se voit encore. Mais parle-moi de toi, que se passe-t-il dans la vie de Kurt Hummel ?

-Tu me vois tous les jours, Blaine, tu devrais le savoir, le taquina Kurt avec un coup de coude. Comme d'habitude, en train d'essayer de prendre ta place solo sous les projecteurs et de voir tout le monde tomber amoureux autour de moi pendant que je reste au pays des célibataires. »

Blaine grimaça.

« Ouais, je suis avec toi sur ce point. »

Pas de réaction – bien, Blaine ne sortait avec personne d'autre alors. Ça aurait rendu les choses _vraiment_ gênantes. A la place, Kurt lui sourit avec sollicitude et plaça une main sur la sienne.

« C'est cool, je suis sûr qu'on finira tous les deux par trouver quelqu'un. »

_Oh, c'est fait. Il est juste à côté de moi._

Blaine devait vraiment faire attention à partir de là – parfois lui et Kurt avaient déjà parlé de ça auparavant, parfois ça n'avait jamais été abordé.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un en particulier aurait capté ton regard ? »

Kurt rougit – _rougit_ vraiment ! – et baissa la tête.

« Je – hum, je ne pense pas que tu sois la bonne personne pour en parler.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est tous les deux gays ? demanda franchement Blaine, souriant un peu narquoisement quand Kurt acquiesça. Et ? Tu sais que tu peux parler d'absolument tout avec moi ?

-Je – oui, bien sûr, mais ça c'est… »

Kurt laissa sa phrase en suspens, à court argument.

Blaine lui laissa un moment avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Kurt, la seule chose que je peux imaginer rendre ça gênant est si c'est par _moi_ que tu es intéressé. »

Kurt s'étouffa et le cœur de Blaine s'envola. _Est-ce qu'il se pourrait… ?_

« Ok, _s'il te plait_ ne laisse pas ça rendre les choses bizarres entre nous, ou n'essaie pas de te moquer ou d'avoir pitié ou de me réconforter, débita Kurt tout en fixant obstinément le sol. Je comprends que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose et c'est totalement _ok_, je le jure, j'ai juste – »

Blaine pencha la tête afin d'être au même niveau que Kurt et l'embrassa.

Le monde entier rentra dans l'ordre. Toutes les autres lignes temporelles s'évanouirent et toutes les autres éventualités disparurent de l'esprit de Blaine. S'il y avait une chance qu'il se réveille le lendemain _sans_ être avec Kurt, alors il préférait ne plus jamais dormir, ne plus jamais changer de jour si ça signifiait qu'il pouvait perdre ce jeune homme qui _l'aimait en retour_. Blaine avait attendu des jours, des mois, _des années_ pour que leurs mondes s'alignent et il ne _le lâcherait pas._

Kurt semblait ressentir la même chose. Même après qu'ils se soient séparés, il était toujours accroché à lui comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis toujours. Mais Blaine savait que même si Kurt avait été amoureux de lui depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, lui aurait quand même été amoureux depuis plus longtemps.

Le reste de la journée fut passé presque de la même manière. Ils ne quittèrent pas le lit de Kurt sauf pour manger, préférant parler, se câliner et s'embrasser. Blaine s'accrocha à chacune de ces précieuses secondes, ne voulant pas en perdre une seule parce qu'il pourrait perdre ça le lendemain. Peu importe son optimisme dans le fait que ça pourrait avoir été suffisant pour fixer la ligne temporelle, Blaine savait qu'il devait rester réaliste. Kurt pouvait disparaitre le lendemain.

Finalement, quand la journée toucha à sa fin et que Kurt se fut endormi sur sa poitrine, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, Blaine ferma les yeux avec un soupir.

_Même si ça ne reste pas réel, au moins je l'aurais eu pour une journée. Une journée parfaite._

* * *

On était le 13 juin et Blaine se réveilla avec Kurt entre ses bras.

Pendant un long moment il resta allongé là, les yeux posés sur l'ange endormi qu'il avait le privilège d'_enfin_ tenir et d'appeler sien. Pas celui de Sam ou de Finn, pas meurtri et brisé à cause de Karofsky, pas _avec_ Karofsky, ni mort, ni encore à McKinley.

_A lui_.

Peut-être que ça changerait le lendemain. Peut-être que le lendemain il se réveillerait et Kurt ne connaitrait même pas son nom et ils seraient des étrangers, se produisant simplement l'un contre l'autre lors des Sélections. Peut-être qu'il blesserait Kurt profondément dans le futur, présent, passé, quelque part, ce qui briserait tellement les choses que Kurt ne lui appartiendrait plus jamais, peu importe le nombre de lignes temporelles visitées.

Mais quelque chose dans son cœur disait à Blaine que c'était la bonne. Il était rare d'avoir deux jours d'affilée, après tout, alors peut-être qu'il s'agissait du signe qu'il avait attendu, le bon. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre et espérer.

Cinq jours. Si la temporalité ne changeait pas pendant cinq jours, Blaine saurait que Kurt était à lui et que cette ligne temporelle était réelle.

D'ici là, Blaine se contenta de tenir Kurt entre ses bras et de savoir que dans cette réalité, Kurt _était_ à lui.

* * *

**Prompt**_ : Dans un univers alternatif où le temps est complètement chamboulé, et où on peut être hier une minute et demain la suivante, Kurt et Sam se mettent ensemble, et Blaine essaie d'utiliser les problèmes de temps pour ramener Kurt entre ses bras amoureux._

* * *

_A __**mardi prochain**__ (oui, de nouveau) pour le prochain baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	51. Prompt 149 : Etoiles

_Nous revoilà ! Je m'excuse pour l'agacement qui ressort du message en tête du dernier chapitre. Il s'adressait à un anonyme en particulier dont le commentaire manquant de considération est juste arrivé au mauvais moment, alors que j'étais fatiguée et déjà agacée de mon retard. Parfois des retards arrivent. Merci à tous ceux qui l'acceptent avec bienveillance. :)_

_Mais ce baiser-là est juste adorable, alors je vous laisse __en profiter _sans plus tarder (et plus tôt que prévu, cool !).

_**Crédits : **Chapitre demandé par Mouflette et Ely Criss, traduit par MaraudeuuseAlexanne et corrigé par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 149 : Etoiles**

_**-o-**_

Kurt enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il cherchait à l'aveuglette, attrapant son téléphone à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Allô ? murmura-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier l'identité de l'appelant.

-Kurt ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se retourna.

« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La voix de Blaine était calme et hésitante lorsqu'il répondit.

« Je – Je suis dehors.

-Qu – non, je serai là dans une minute. »

Kurt se leva de son lit, grimaçant alors que le froid le frappait. Il enfila rapidemant quelques vêtements plus chauds, s'arrêtant une minute pour prendre une couverture avant de descendre les escaliers tranquillement. Heureusement, les autres membres de sa famille étaient de profonds dormeurs, et il réussit à faire son chemin jusque la porte d'entrée sans réveiller personne.

Blaine était appuyé contre sa voiture, frissonnant. Il était seulement vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt et Kurt fronça les sourcils en traversant la cour, tirant son petit-ami entre ses bras.

« Ils se battent à nouveau ?

-Ouais, murmura Blaine dans son épaule. Je vais bien, il fallait juste que je sorte avant de dire quelque chose que je regretterais. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Blaine se présentait chez Kurt à cause de ses parents. Après que son petit-ami ait fini par admettre que ses parents n'étaient ensemble que pour la façadedans leur mode de vie de la haute et que leur mariage s'écroulait, Kurt avait immédiatement offert sa maison comme sanctuaire pour toutes les fois où Blaine en aurait marre des disputes. Mais jamais, auparavant, Blaine n'avait eu besoin de venir aussi tard la nuit. En parlant de quoi...

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Blaine se recula, encore frissonnant.

« Vers onze heures. Je suis désolé de te réveiller. »

Kurt secoua la tête et ôta sa veste, ignorant les protestations de Blaine pendant qu'il la glissait sur ses épaules.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »

La plupart du temps, quand Blaine venait, ils regardaient juste un film ou faisaient quelque chose de tout aussi détendu, pour que Blaine pense à autre chose que ce qui se passait chez lui. Le garçon n'avait jamais vraiment voulu parler de ce qui se passait, il avait juste besoin d'une distraction. Mais Kurt savait qu'il était trop tard pour le faire sans réveiller quiconque. Et même si son père ni aurait vu aucun inconvénient – Kurt lui avait dit à propos de la situation de Blaine et il était compatissant – Blaine était très réservé quant à ses problèmes familiaux, et Kurt savait qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même.

« Juste le fait d'être avec toi aide », dit Blaine, enroulant ses bras autour de lui-même.

Kurt pouvait dire qu'il avait encore froid et considéra le fait de l'inviter à l'intérieur ou de suggérer qu'ils aillent dans sa voiture avant de se rappeler la couverture entre ses mains.

« Viens avec moi. »

Il prit la main de Blaine et le conduisit dans le jardin. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent contourné la maison, les yeux de Blaine s'allumèrent.

« Quand as-tu eu un trampoline ?

-C'est celui de Quinn, en fait. »

Kurt jeta la couverture sur le trampoline, se retournant vers Blaine.

« Elle change de maison et a demandé à Finn si elle pouvait le stocker ici pour faire ses entraînements de pom-pom girl jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient emménagés. Finn a dit oui bien sûr – il aime faire semblant de ne pas la regarder faire ses cascades. »

Blaine gloussa alors qu'il montait sur le trampoline. Kurt le suivit et étala la couverture sous eux, faisant signe à Blaine de s'y coucher. Il se blottit à côté de lui et attrapa le reste de la couverture, l'enveloppant autour d'eux. Blaine pressa leurs fronts ensemble et le fixa simplement une seconde.

« Tu es trop bien pour moi, » murmura-t-il.

Kurt sourit.

« Regarde là-haut. »

L'expression sur le visage de Blaine alors qu'il regardait vers le ciel valait le manque de sommeil et le froid. Kurt vivait juste assez loin de la ville pour avoir ce ciel nocturne parfait les nuits claires comme celle-ci, mais depuis qu'il était devenu plus âgé et plus occupé, il avait passé beaucoup moins de temps à les regarder. Maintenant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Je ne connais aucun de leurs noms, » murmura Blaine, l'air presque gêné qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'il ne connaisse pas.

Kurt ne pouvait pas résister.

« Eh bien, tu vois celle-là ? Il pointa du doigt dans la direction générale d'un amas d'étoiles. Celle-là est appelée une _étoile_. »

Une seconde plus tard, il reçut un léger coup de coude dans les côtés.

« Que ferais-je sans toi ? » rit Blaine, les yeux toujours vers le ciel.

Un instant plus tard, il leva un bras et se mit à tracer des lignes dans le ciel.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Kurt en prenant la main libre de Blaine et la liant avec la sienne.

Blaine continua de dessiner.

« Je suis en train de créer des formes, dit-il d'un air absent.

-Et tu arrives à quelque chose ? Kurt se pencha un peu plus, appuyant sa tête contre celle de Blaine.

-Peux-tu voir le dragon ? »

Kurt cligna des yeux, se tournant pour fixer Blaine qui avait l'air tout à fait sérieux.

« Euh... non, chéri, je ne peux pas voir le dragon. Pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas le dragon ? »

Il ne pouvait pas résister à utiliser la même voix que celle qu'on utiliserait pour parler à un petit enfant, mais vraiment Blaine lui avait tendu la perche.

Blaine secoua la tête.

« Tu es si méchant avec moi, dit-il avec un long soupir douloureux. Eh bien, voilà. »

Il leva la main qui était liée à celle de Kurt et commença à tracer autour d'un amas d'étoiles.

« Ça, c'est sa tête... et on descend le dos ici jusqu'à la queue... et puis vers le haut, les jambes. Tu vois ? »

D'une certaine manière, Kurt pouvait presque l'imaginer.

« Je suppose que c'est là-haut. »

Mais aussi merveilleuses que soient les étoiles, Kurt était beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qui était sur la même planète que lui. Et, plus important encore, ce qui était allongé sur le même trampoline que lui à ce moment-là.

Roulant sur le côté, Kurt posa légèrement une main sur la poitrine de Blaine et se mit à tracer des motifs. Blaine frissonna, mais Kurt savait que, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de froid. Ils n'avaient pas encore beaucoup exploré le corps de l'autre, et certainement rien de sexuel, mais Kurt avait eu une soudaine envie forte de voir comment était la poitrine de Blaine et il l'avait fait. Bougeant ses doigts plus haut, Kurt s'arrêta sur le cœur de Blaine. Il pouvait sentir le battement régulier du cœur de son petit-ami sous ses doigts et tout à coup, il se sentit plus proche de Blaine que jamais. Alors qu'il traçait doucement des cercles dessus, il sentit les battements accélérer et leva les yeux pour voir ce que faisait Blaine.

Blaine avait les yeux fixés sur lui, ses yeux scintillant de différentes émotions. Kurt stoppa immédiatement sa main, se demandant s'il faisait quelque chose de mal, avant que la main de Blaine recouvre la sienne, la pressant à nouveau contre sa poitrine.

«Il est à toi, » murmura-t-il tranquillement.

Kurt prit une inspiration légèrement tremblante, submergé par l'émotion. Il savait que Blaine l'appréciait, au moins – ils ne seraient pas ensemble, sinon – mais entendre qu'il possédait le _cœur_ de Blaine... c'était une toute nouvelle chose. Sa confiance et son amour (qu'il soit déjà si fort ou non) étaient parmi les choses les plus importantes que Blaine pouvait lui donner.

Bien sûr, Blaine possédait le cœur de Kurt, et il le savait. Mais Kurt voulait lui donner la chose la plus importante qu'il pouvait lui donner à ce moment-là. Il savait qu'un jour il y aurait des choses plus importantes encore, mais en ce moment-là, il savait ce qu'il voulait donner. Laissant sa main sur la poitrine de Blaine, Kurt se redressa de sorte que sa tête soit juste à côté de celle de Blaine. Celui-ci roula sur le côté et, agissant encore presque par impulsion, Kurt pressa leurs fronts ensemble. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de Blaine atteindre légèrement son visage, quelque chose de beaucoup plus réconfortant qu'il n'aurait jamais crû.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Kurt incline la tête et se penche plus près, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble. C'était doux, tendre et la définition absolue de la perfection. Kurt oublia qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela correctement auparavant, oublia tout de ses craintes de perdre la beauté de leur relation pour quelque chose de différent et de complètement _physique_. Blaine lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis. Et quand ils se séparèrent, se fixant à nouveau des yeux, Kurt pouvait voir les mêmes sentiments dans les yeux de Blaine. Peu importe ce qui se passait dans leurs vies respectives, peu importe si Blaine devait retourner auprès de parents qui se disputaient... Ils s'avaient l'un l'autre d'une toute nouvelle façon maintenant. Ça, ils pouvaient en être sûrs.

* * *

Lorsque Burt se réveilla le lendemain matin et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il tomba immédiatement sur les deux silhouettes enveloppées dans les bras l'une de l'autre sur le trampoline. Au début, il pensa que c'était Finn et Quinn jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se déplace et qu'il remarque les cheveux noirs et bouclés.

Burt était à mi-chemin vers la porte, prêt à descendre là-bas et à réprimander ces deux-là pour avoir enfreint les règles, avant de s'arrêter et de se laisser y réfléchir. Ils étaient à l'extérieur, pas dans la chambre de Kurt. Une couverture était autour d'eux mais Burt pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous deux habillés. Et il savait très bien à propos de la situation familiale de Blaine.

Après quelques secondes, Burt retourna vers le lit où dormait encore Carole, souriant à sa femme. _Un__e grasse matinée__ ne me __fera__ pas __de mal __ pour une fois__._

* * *

**Prompt :**___ En observant les étoiles._

* * *

___A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

___Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	52. Prompt 175 : Bonbon ou sort

_Et voici un baiser d'Halloween ! (non, ceci n'est pas un poisson d'avril ! :) )_

_Un petit coucou à Albane (ravie qu'il t'ait autant plu !)_

_Crédits : chapitre traduit par Turn-off et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 175 : Un bonbon ou un sort**

**-o-**

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

-Apparemment, ils m'ont adopté dès mon premier jour, mais je dis toujours que j'ai fini par les adopter. Et puis tu es arrivé et j'ai juste vu _ce_ _regard_ dans leurs yeux et j'ai su que toi aussi tu étais coincé avec eux.

Kurt rit, regardant Wes et David courir devant eux vers la prochaine maison.

-Au moins ils ne connaissent personne par ici.

-C'est vrai. Merci de nous y avoir amenés d'ailleurs. Je pense que Westerville était en rupture de stock de bonbons. Et de patience. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient _quatre_ ans.

-Seulement en âge mental.

Kurt remit en place une mèche de cheveux, tapotant sa tête pour s'assurer que sa perruque n'avait pas glissé.

-Je ne fête pas Halloween d'habitude mais c'est toujours sympa de recycler mes tenues dans différents cadres. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de reporter celle-là un jour.

Blaine secoua la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu étais _Riff-Raff_, dit-il avec émerveillement, même si Kurt le lui avait dit le jour précédent et que le choc aurait dû avoir amplement le temps de s'estomper.

-Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir un enregistrement de cette représentation.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, dit Kurt rapidement. Il n'y en a pas.

Et oui, c'était un mensonge flagrant parce que Rachel s'était assurée que M. Schuester l'ait enregistrée en entier et ils en avaient tous reçu des copies, mais Blaine n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Jamais.

-Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est que tu possèdes un costume de _Harry_ _Potter_.

Au moins Blaine eut la décence de rougir, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une période de sa vie qu'il prévoyait de jamais répéter.

-Mais tu sais que ça aurait été pire d'aller dans un magasin et d'essayer de trouver des costumes, dit-il rationnellement. Je veux dire, les vendeurs nous auraient ri au nez.

-C'est vrai, concéda Kurt, jetant un œil à la rue pour voir où Wes et David étaient allés. Une minute… les gars, attendez !

Les deux garçons se stoppèrent devant la maison à laquelle ils allaient frapper et Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine sans réfléchir, le tirant pour les rattraper.

-Je dois voir ça. C'est la maison de Noah Puckerman et je sais de source sûre que sa petite sœur le fait se déguiser chaque année et qu'il l'aide à distribuer des bonbons.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la rue et remontèrent l'allée jusque là où se tenaient Wes et David, ce dernier trépignant d'impatience.

-Ok, allez-y les gars.

Wes s'empressa de sonner et Kurt entendit le bruit de marmonnements se rapprocher. Réprimant un sourire, il attendit que Puck ouvre avec force la porte, une sorte de maquillage de zombie sur le visage, un faux boulon traversant son cou et un saladier de bonbons à la main.

-Et voila les petits – qu'est-ce que ?

-Des bonbons ou un sort ! crièrent Wes et David à l'unisson et Kurt craqua, s'effondrant de rire sur Blaine.

Puck alterna son regard entre les deux garçons et Kurt.

-Est-ce que c'est votre idée d'une bonne blague ? demanda-t-il. Kurt, c'est quoi ce bordel mec ?

Kurt eut finalement la présence d'esprit de s'arrêter de rire et se redressa de nouveau.

-Ne me regarde pas, dit-il, levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Ces deux là ont exigé qu'on les emmène collecter des bonbons. J'ai juste suggéré Lima parce qu'apparemment Westerville était sur le point de faire grève et de barricader les portes contre eux et on ne peut pas gérer Wes et David quand ils boudent. Et on devait se déguiser. Ça fait partie des règles apparemment.

Puck fronça les sourcils, essayant clairement de tout absorber. Et puis son expression s'éclaira et il sourit, faisant froncer les sourcils à Kurt à son tour parce que c'était le sourire que Puck arborait quand il avait quelque chose en tête.

-Oh hé, vous êtes finalement ensemble ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu - ?

Kurt réalisa alors qu'il tenait toujours la main de Blaine depuis qu'il l'avait tiré à travers la rue, la sensation si naturelle qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à la lâcher.

-Oh ! Non, j'ai juste –

-Ben voyons, dit Puck rapidement, agitant les sourcils. Allez Hummel, tu es à fond sur ce mec depuis toujours. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais ? Tu sais que je surveille tes arrières, je ne suis plus le même abruti homophobe que j'étais l'année passée, ok ?

Kurt grogna, arrachant sa main de celle de Blaine et se couvrant le visage.

-Tu ne viens pas juste de faire _ça_ Puck !

-Faire quoi ?

Cela prit quelques secondes mais Puck eut finalement le déclic.

-Oh, il ne sait pas que tu es genre, complètement dingue de lui ? Désolé mec.

Il y eut un silence pendant un long moment et Kurt réalisa que Blaine n'avait rien dit. Il était sur le point de lui dire de s'en aller parce que c'était le moment le plus embarrassant de sa _vie_ quand une paire de mains prirent les siennes, les retirant gentiment de son visage.

-J'ai juste une faveur à te demander, dit Blaine, sa voix prenant une tonalité que Kurt n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

Il releva lentement la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai besoin que tu enlèves cette perruque.

Et de tout ce que Blaine aurait pu dire à cet instant, ce n'était pas ce que Kurt s'attendait à entendre.

-Quoi ? dit-il de nouveau, conscient d'à quel point il semblait incapable de s'exprimer, mais vraiment, comment était-il supposé l'être quand l'un de ses plus grands secrets venait juste d'être révélé à son _béguin_ qui tenait désormais lui-même des propos sans queue ni tête ?

Blaine ferma les yeux une seconde, prenant une grande inspiration.

-J'ai besoin que tu enlèves cette perruque parce que je veux vraiment t'embrasser maintenant mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu es déguisé en Riff-Raff.

Kurt réprima sa forte envie de se répéter encore, optant à la place pour fixer bêtement Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse le sens des mots. Et alors il arracha la perruque, jetant le filet de côté, ne se _souciant_ même pas de ce à quoi ressemblaient ses cheveux en dessous.

-Ok ? demanda-t-il presque essoufflé.

-Ok, approuva Blaine avant de l'attirer vers lui et de l'embrasser.

Et Kurt aurait aimé pouvoir se soucier du fait que Wes et David les regardaient, sans mentionner _Puck_, mais honnêtement, il aurait pu faire ça devant l'équipe complète de football et il n'aurait pas remarqué leur présence. Qui pouvait vraiment penser quand _Blaine Anderson_ l'embrassait ?

Ouais, définitivement pas Kurt Hummel.

Il _fut_ par contre terriblement conscient quand Blaine _arrêta_ de l'embrasser, s'écartant pour le regarder anxieusement.

-Tu es ok avec ça, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire -

Kurt le coupa en faisant un bien meilleur usage de sa bouche.

-C'est ok, murmura-t-il finalement quand il réalisa que, aussi agréable que cela puisse être, il ne pouvait pas vraiment rester collé au visage de Blaine pour toujours. Plus qu'ok, d'accord ? Le seul problème que j'ai, c'est que tu m'as fait enlever mon costume mais je viens juste d'embrasser Harry Potter.

-Mec, c'est comme du Drarry !

Kurt cligna des yeux une paire de fois avant de se tourner lentement pour faire face à Puck qui s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le cadran de la porte.

-Je déteste avoir à demander parce que j'ai la sensation que je ne veux pas savoir, mais ma curiosité prend le dessus. Et pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

-Parce que c'est ma maison ? dit Puck, comme si cela signifiait que c'était l'option raisonnable pour un homme hétéro de rester et regarder deux garçons s'embrasser sur son perron. Et Drarry c'est ce truc de fandom où Harry et Draco se mettent ensemble.

_Et bien, ça éclaircit vraiment les choses._

-Fandom ? demanda Kurt.

Puck hocha la tête.

-C'est un genre de monde de fans où ils inventent leurs propres scenarios de comment les choses se passent. Lauren m'y a initié et m'a dit que si j'étais bon, on pourrait faire du jeu de rôle –

-NON !

Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine et commença à le tirer loin du perron.

-Je ne veux pas entendre ça, je ne veux vraiment pas !

Blaine riait tandis qu'ils quittaient la résidence des Puckerman et Kurt se tourna vers lui, son regard s'adoucissant.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

-Tu es mignon quand tu deviens nerveux, dit simplement Blaine avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Et, d'une certaine façon, Kurt ne pouvait lui en vouloir quand ses lèvres étaient _si_ douces et qu'il était si facile de l'embrasser.

Il réussit finalement à s'écarter suffisamment longtemps pour murmurer.

-On est censé surveiller Wes et David.

-Laisse-les faire, murmura Blaine, le fixant avec tant d'intensité que Kurt se sentit frissonner. Halloween est tellement surfait de toute manière.

Et Kurt dut approuver. Et d'ailleurs, il pouvait se déguiser n'importe quand. Là tout de suite, il embrassait _Blaine_, et il n'y avait pas moyen que quoique ce soit d'autre puisse prendre l'avantage là-dessus.

* * *

**Prompt : **_Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec Halloween. Il faut que Wes et David aillent faire la tournée du quartier pour collecter des bonbons_

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser !_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	53. Prompt 153 : Au revoir

_Un nouveau petit baiser à notre tableau de chasse. Celui-ci marque les 1 an de ma reprise de la traduction. _

_Et un petit coucou à RosedAtlantis, auteure du 600e commentaire. Wow 600 déjà !_

_**Crédits** : Chapitre traduit et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 153 : Au revoir**

**-o-**

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, tu sais. »

Blaine tenta de répondre, mais son bâillement le coupa.

« Je le voulais, dit-il quand ses poumons coopérèrent de nouveau.

-Il est 5h du matin, répliqua Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel, mais l'effet fut amoindri par sa propre fatigue. Même pas un de nos _parents_ n'est venu. »

Il désigna d'un geste le reste des étudiants de McKinley qui se trouvaient étalés à travers l'aéroport dans divers états d'endormissement – sauf Rachel bien sûr, qui faisait les cent pas et fouillait dans ce que Blaine assumait être un large dossier de partitions.

« Je voulais venir, » répéta-t-il, principalement parce que c'était la seule chose que son cerveau embrouillé de sommeil parvenait à sortir.

Ça sembla suffire pour Kurt, qui serra sa main.

« Nerveux ? »

Kurt y réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Pour le vol, un peu. Pour la représentation, pas le moins du monde. A propos de notre capacité à écrire trois chansons originales à _New York_ en trois jours… complètement. »

Blaine rit mais il partageait les mêmes inquiétudes.

« Sérieusement, Wes piquerait une crise s'il essayait de vous organiser. Je comprends que l'enterrement vous ait occupés, mais vous savez depuis des lustres que vous allez à New York. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas commencé à écrire des chansons à la seconde où ils ont gagné les Régionales ?

-Il faudra que tu leur demandes. »

Un ronflement sonore de Puck démontra clairement que Blaine n'obtiendrait aucune réponse ce jour-là et Kurt leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas trop à quoi pensait M. Schue ces derniers temps. Je veux dire, oui, il est généralement assez nul pour organiser les choses mais là c'est mauvais même pour lui. Je commence à me demander s'il n'aurait pas une sorte de double vie secrète – et pas comme une relation, on sait _tout_ d'elles. »

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il dévorait Kurt du regard.

« Tu vas me manquer, » lâcha-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, s'envoyant immédiatement une série de baffes mentales.

Il s'était _promis_ qu'il ne tomberait pas dans le sentimental avec Kurt à moins ce ne soit lui qui l'initie. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de lui donner l'idée qu'il était collant, surtout avec la façon dont Kurt semblait réagir aux situations émotionnelles, en se contentant de les balayer de côté s'il le souhait. Et Blaine était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces fois où Kurt ne voudrait pas faire de scène ou se montrer excessivement affectueux, surtout avec tous les New Directions juste derrière eux.

Mais ses yeux s'adoucirent et quand il répondit enfin, sa voix était calme.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. Je – Blaine, j'adore être de retour avec eux, mais j'aimerais que tu puisses venir. Vraiment. »

Blaine avala la boule coincée dans sa gorge et acquiesça.

« J'aimerais pouvoir. Les Nationales vont être fantastiques et New York en elle-même est juste incroyable.

-J'ai l'intention d'y emménager dès que le lycée est fini, confia Kurt, un petit sourire sur le visage. C'est la vie qui me convient.

-Pareil, » dit Blaine sans vraiment y penser.

Il y eut une seconde de silence pendant laquelle ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, puis Blaine rit, les surprenant tous deux.

« On pense tous les deux la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? On est ensemble depuis quelques semaines et je sais qu'on ne devrait pas mais –

-Mais c'est tellement naturel, compléta Kurt. Tu sais, si on est toujours ensemble, on pourrait le faire. »

Un frisson descendit le long du dos de Blaine et il n'était pas certain que ça vienne de l'idée en elle-même ou de la manière dont Kurt avait dit le mot _ensemble_, le prononçant à part, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose à chérir. Ce qui, vraiment, était le cas. Blaine était juste heureux qu'il ressente la même chose à ce propos, qu'il ne s'agissait d'une amourette de lycée pour aucun d'eux. Il se pouvait qu'ils se séparent à un certain moment, oui, mais aucun d'eux ne prenait ça à la légère. S'approchant, Blaine prit l'autre main de Kurt avec douceur.

« Si nous sommes toujours _ensemble_, commença-t-il en essayant de mettre autant d'emphase dans le mot que Kurt, j'adorerais ça. »

Le soulagement se peignit une seconde sur le visage de Kurt, tellement rapide que Blaine ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien les expressions faciales de son petit-ami depuis le temps.

« Attends une minute, tu pensais que j'aurais dit non ?

-Je n'étais pas sûr, admit Kurt. J'avais peur de penser trop loin ou de parler trop tôt – »

Ses paroles furent coupées quand Blaine posa un doigt contre ses lèvres.

« Tu ne dois jamais avoir peur de parler comme tu penses avec moi, Kurt –

-Oh bien. Cette veste est hideuse, brûle-la avant que je ne revienne s'il te plait. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de ne pas consciemment baisser le regard sur sa tenue.

« Merci, mais j'_essayais_ d'avoir un beau moment là. »

Kurt fit mine de zipper ses lèvres et Blaine soupira avec complaisance, reprenant ses mains.

« Comme je le disais, je n'ai _clairement_ aucun problème avec le fait que tu nous imagines un futur ensemble. Ça me fait me sentir plus confiance pour t'avouer que, avec tout ce qui se passe à New York en ce moment autour de la loi sur l'égalité pour les homosexuels, j'ai imaginé combien il serait fantastique de t'épouser un jour. »

La respiration de Kurt se bloqua et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de Blaine, lui faisant craindre qu'il l'avait effrayé en évoquant un futur aussi lointain. Mais ensuite la poigne de fer se desserra et Kurt sourit.

« Je l'imagine aussi, dit-il rapidement au soulagement et à la surprise de Blaine. Bien sûr les chances qu'on en arrive là ne sont pas grandes, mais je veux être de ceux qui défient le stéréotype du lycée. Tout comme Mike et Tina. »

Ils jetèrent tous deux un coup d'œil vers le couple mentionné, qui étaient lovés ensemble dans un sofa.

« Ils tiendront la distance.

-J'espère que nous aussi, » murmura Blaine, sa voix baissant d'un ton.

C'était un étrange endroit pour avoir une conversation aussi intime, avec tous les co-équipiers de Kurt et son professeur présents, mais Blaine ne pouvait pas vraiment l'imaginer d'une autre manière. C'était juste tellement _Kurt_.

_Kurt, avec qui tu vivras peut-être à New York dans les années à venir._

Il pouvait dire que Kurt pensait la même chose alors que leurs sourires se répondaient. Blaine s'approcha d'un nouveau pas, de sorte que leurs bras se touchent, les mains pressées entre leurs corps.

« Il faudra que tu me racontes tout des endroits fantastiques qu'on visitera lors de notre premier séjour là-bas ensemble, » dit-il calmement.

Kurt acquiesça, se penchant plus près de sorte que leur fronts se touchent presque.

« Je le ferai. Mais ce ne sera pas la même chose sans toi. Rien ne l'est. »

Et Blaine savait qu'il aurait dû en être triste, surtout en sachant ce que son été avait en réserve et combien de temps ils seraient probablement séparés, mais il ne pouvait permettre quoi que ce soit de ruiner ce moment qu'ils avaient créé.

« Et bien, assure-toi de me revenir alors.

-Peut-être que tu devrais me donner quelque chose pour me rappeler ce pour quoi je reviendrai. »

Blaine cligna des yeux quelques fois alors qu'il se repassait les mots, s'assurant de comprendre ce que Kurt lui demandait. Mais il était pratiquement certain que Kurt venait de lui demander de _l'embrasser_…

Et puis Kurt lui offrit ce demi-sourire qui en disait tant et la respiration de Blaine se bloqua parce que _bon sang, __c'est__ le cas._

Quand Blaine avait finalement fait le point et réalisé que toutes les choses qu'il cherchait se trouvaient en Kurt, il n'avait rien voulu d'autre que de l'embrasser sans attendre. Mais la patience et le bon sens avaient gagné – la dernière fois que Kurt avait été embrassé n'avait pas exactement été une merveilleuse expérience pour lui et Blaine voulait s'assurer que c'était ce que _Kurt_ voulait et était près pour. Alors, une semaine après le début de leur relation, il avait fait assoir Kurt et n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins. Et la réponse de Kurt avait simplement été de lui donner ce petit sourire et de dire : « ça arrivera quand ça arrivera. On saura quand le bon moment viendra. »

Et apparemment, c'était le moment.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Blaine croisa une dernière fois le regard de Kurt pour être _sûr_, puis se pencha pour doucement presser leurs lèvres ensemble. Kurt émit immédiatement un murmure approbateur et libéra ses mains de sorte à pouvoir les passer autour du cou de Blaine, celui-ci sentant ses mains glisser vers la taille de Kurt et l'attirer plus près.

« _Les passagers du vol AL7218 pour New York sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement._ »

Kurt s'éloigna avec un soupir et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes de plus avant de se séparer avec réticence. Ensemble, ils réveillèrent le reste des New Directions et les rassemblèrent en direction de la porte. Dès qu'ils furent tous passés, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine et le prit précipitamment dans ses bras, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

« Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi, souffla Blaine, le serrant fort. Amuse-toi et bonne chance. »

Kurt se recula, réajustant son sac sur son épaule.

« Je le ferai. Je t'appelle dès que je peux. »

Passant la porte, Kurt se tourna et lui souffla un baiser que Blaine attrapa, tous deux parés d'un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-attendri. Et sur ce, Kurt disparut. Blaine fixa l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes avant de se détourner avec son sourire toujours en place. Ce n'était que quelques jours après tout, et il avait _beaucoup_ pour se souvenir de Kurt d'ici là. Tout irait bien.

* * *

**Prompt**_ : Kurt et Blaine s'embrassent à l'aéroport, avant que Kurt ne parte pour les Nationales, à NY_

* * *

_A lundi pour un prochain baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	54. prompt 156 : lèvres

_Avec un petit jour de retard, mais toujours autant d'amour._

_Un petit coucou à Kimyy (merci de tes encouragements et compliments chaleureux), à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement._

_**Crédits**__ : Chapitre traduit par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 156 : Lèvres**

**-o-**

**Blaine Anderson**.

Deux mots, un signe. Des choses qui ne devraient _pas_ rendre Kurt aussi nerveux qu'il l'était à ce moment-là. Mais il se retrouva à essuyer la sueur de ses paumes – et c'était _répugnant_, merci bien – avant de lever la main et de frapper avec hésitation à la porte. Ce n'était pas que Blaine l'ait jamais fait se sentir malvenu dans sa chambre plutôt l'opposé en fait, il encourageait toujours Kurt à venir et trainer dans le coin. Mais il y avait une différence _significative_ entre trainer dans le coin et ce que Kurt voulait faire ce jour-là. Ou pour être précis, ce dont il voulait discuter.

La porte s'ouvrit et Blaine lui sourit.

« Kurt, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de frapper. Entre. »

Kurt pénétra dans la pièce avec hésitation, s'asseyant nerveusement sur le bord du lit. Apparemment, il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas puisque Blaine s'assit immédiatement à ses cotés, une main sur son bras.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler… c'est juste un peu bizarre. »

Kurt tritura le bord de son écharpe nerveusement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je fouine ou que je suis grossier ou que j'essaie de te juger ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, et je ne veux vraiment pas que tu penses –

-Kurt, l'interrompit doucement Blaine. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas juste ce qu'il se passe ? »

Kurt acquiesça, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Je – je me demandais si tu avais déjà eu un petit-ami avant ?

-Non, jamais, répondit immédiatement Blaine. Tu sais toi-même que c'est difficile de trouver un garçon qui soit ouvertement gay et fier de l'être à notre âge et les deux seuls qui sont ici à part nous sortent l'un avec l'autre. »

Il fit une grimace et Kurt rit, se sentant un peu plus à l'aise.

« Alors non, aucun, conclut Blaine. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? Tu en as eu ? »

Kurt ne sut pas bien lire l'expression de son visage quand il demanda ça et décida de ne pas demander.

« Non, dit-il plutôt. McKinley n'était pas exactement du côté de quiconque admettait être gay et ma seule expérience impliquant d'une quelconque manière un garçon a été mon béguin à la limite du harcèlement pour Finn et… ouais. »

Blaine serra son bras de manière rassurante.

« Je sais. »

Kurt attendit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il lui faudrait le sortir et risquer d'offenser son ami.

« Alors… est-ce que tu as un peu d'expérience ?

-Pas de petit-ami –

-Ne signifie pas toujours pas d'expérience. »

Kurt se recroquevilla face à l'expression légèrement offensée qu'il reçut.

« C'est ce que je voulais dire par "ne pas chercher à te blesser", et je te promets que je ne suis pas en train d'insinuer que tu es facile ou un truc comme ça, je suis juste curieux. On peut en rester là si tu veux. »

Blaine secoua la tête.

« Ça va, je comprends. Tu m'as juste un peu pris de court là. Non, aucune expérience non plus… sauf quand Jeff m'a embrassé sur la joue, en faisant l'andouille. Mais il était avec Nick bien sûr donc ça ne compte pas vraiment.

-Ok, » acquiesça Kurt, en se demandant où aller à partir de là.

Le silence qui suivit était bien trop inconfortable à son goût – en fait, Kurt ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que Blaine et lui avaient connu un silence inconfortable depuis qu'ils étaient amis. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

« Alors, se lança finalement Blaine, la voix juste un peu tendue. Pourquoi as-tu posé toutes ces questions ? »

Kurt soupira.

« Je pensais à certaines de mes expériences à McKinley et – oh, je ne t'ai encore jamais dit à propos de ça… hum. Est-ce que tu comptes l'expérience avec une fille comme de l'expérience ? »

Blaine haussa les sourcils.

« Tu as de l'expérience avec une fille ?

-Il se peut que j'ai embrassé une des pompoms girls – Brittany, tu la connais, en quelque sorte – quand je pensais qu'il fallait que je sois hétéro pour que mon père m'aime. »

Kurt résista au besoin de rougir alors qu'il se remémorait le malaise de toute l'histoire, combien incroyablement _non_ excité ça l'avait rendu et la réalisation qu'il n'avait jamais eu à changer parce que son père l'avait aimé de la même manière envers et contre tout. C'était un souvenir que Kurt avait toujours essayé de sortir de sa tête, mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas.

L'expression de Blaine devint compatissante et toute la tension se dissipa.

« Je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu as eu des problèmes avec ton père, dit-il doucement. Je veux dire, je sais que tout va bien maintenant, mais je suppose que je pensais que ça l'avait toujours été. »

Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Tout a toujours été ok. J'étais juste confus. Enfin bref, alors j'ai embrassé Brittany et ça ne m'a rien fait du tout. Et quand on s'embrassait, disons que je lui ai demandé quel goût avaient les lèvres des garçons, moment de malaise _bonjour_, et elle ne m'a pas réellement donné une bonne réponse. Brittany a trainé avec tous les garçons de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'embrasser signifie encore quoi que ce soit pour elle. Alors j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir demander à une personne qui ressentirait la même chose que moi quand elle embrasse un garçon. »

D'une certaine façon, Blaine avait suivi et comprenait.

« J'aurais aimé être plus utile, mais c'est une question que je me pose aussi. J'ai embrassé une fille lors d'un action-vérité et, comme tu dis, ça ne m'a juste rien fait. Ça m'a d'ailleurs fait un peu craindre que quand j'embrasserais _enfin_ un garçon pour la première fois, la même chose se passerait.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Kurt était soudain extrêmement conscient de la main de Blaine toujours posée sur son bras et il avala avec difficulté.

« Est-ce… est-ce que tu crois que ça va aller pour nous ?

-Oh, je suis sûr que oui, dit Blaine juste au moment où Kurt réalisait combien sa question aurait pu être mal interprétée et rougissait violemment. Après tout, Nick et Jeff semblent très heureux ensemble et ils s'embrassent _beaucoup_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais pensé à leur demander… »

La voix de Blaine s'éteignit et Kurt toussota.

« J'ai en quelque sorte demandé à Jeff, mais à la seconde où j'ai mentionné les mots 'Nick' et 'lèvres' dans la même phrase, il était sur une autre planète et il a disparu peu après en direction de la chambre de Nick. »

Blaine rit, sa main se resserrant légèrement sur le bras de Kurt dans le processus.

« Du coup ça n'a été d'aucune d'aide.

-Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse te l'expliquer de toute façon, dit lentement Blaine. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que tu dois réellement expérimenter avant de pouvoir le comprendre. »

_Ne penses pas à combien tu veux l'embrasser !_

« Ouais, je pense aussi, soupira Kurt, baissant les yeux au sol. Si ça arrive un jour. »

La seconde qui suivit, deux doigts se trouvèrent sous son menton, tournant son visage vers Blaine qui eut soudainement l'air sauvage.

« Crois-moi, tu vas trouver quelqu'un. Les mecs devraient être _fous_ pour ne pas te remarquer. »

Une seconde plus tard, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ceux de Kurt suivant peu après alors qu'il saisissait les implications de ce que Blaine venait de dire. _Est-ce qu'il vient de… vraiment ?_

Désormais c'était au tour de Blaine de se tasser sur lui-même comme s'il voulait disparaitre et au tour de Kurt de l'en sortir.

« Hé, dit-il doucement, attendant que Blaine tourne avec réticence les yeux vers lui, le rouge envahissant ses joues. Il y a une façon très simple de savoir quel goût ont les lèvres des garçons.

-Laquelle ? »

Kurt soupira discrètement mais mit les œillères de Blaine sur le compte de l'embarras.

« Et bien… tu es un garçon, je suis un garçon, nous aimons tous les deux les garçons… tu fais le calcul ? »

Et avant que Blaine ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kurt réduisit la distance entre eux et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il prenait quand même un risque – après tout il pouvait avoir mal interprété les signes et Blaine pouvait être embarrassé à cause de quelque chose de complètement différent – mais quand Blaine commença à l'embrasser en retour, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, Dieu _merci_. Il fallut quelques secondes à Kurt pour se souvenir de pourquoi il était sensé embrasser Blaine et il se concentra rapidement sur la tâche en cours, essayant de saisir le goût de ses lèvres.

Quand ils firent enfin surface, Kurt se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Tu ne peux réellement _pas_ le décrire, hein ?

-Pas du tout, murmura Blaine, légèrement hors d'haleine. Non pas faute d'essayer pourtant. Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

Kurt leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« A toi de me le dire, » dit-il alors qu'il se reculait sur le lit pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

Blaine secoua la tête et le rejoignit, laissant une petite distance entre eux comme s'il ne savait où aller à partir de là.

« Ce n'était pas juste un 'entrainement' pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kurt, soudainement hésitant même s'il _connaissait_ la réponse.

-Définitivement pas. Et toi ? »

Kurt prétendit peser sa réponse avant de rire.

« Pas du tout. Mais l'entrainement est un outil utile, on ne devrait jamais l'oublier, et je ne serais pas contre passer quelques _mois_ à essayer de comprendre quel goût ont les garçons.

-Tu sais, songea Blaine, un jour il se peut que des garçons viennent vers nous et nous posent la même question. On doit _vraiment_ faire de notre mieux pour avoir une réponse à leur donner. »

Kurt comprit de suite et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Besoin de plus d'entraiment ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Viens par là. »

* * *

**Prompt** : _Tu sais quand Kurt dit « quel goût ont les lèvres des garçons ? » à Brittany, peut-être qu'il demande à Blaine, ils expérimentent et Blaine réalise soudain qu'il est amoureux de Kurt… ou un truc comme ça._

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	55. Prompt 18 : Cuisine

_Un petit baiser… enfariné !_

_**Crédit**__ : Chapitre traduit par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt 18 : Cuisine**

**-o-**

Blaine fredonnait alors qu'il s'activait à travers sa chambre, se préparant pour la journée. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Wes grogna, enfouissant sa tête sous les couvertures.

« Blaine, je suis content que tu sois heureux. Je suis content que Kurt et toi vous soyez enfin pris en main. _Vraiment_. Mais juste – est-ce que tu pourrais être heureux à une heure _normale_ de la journée ? Et pas à – quelle heure il est d'abord ?

-Sept heures, répondit joyeusement Blaine.

-Un _samedi_ ? s'écria Wes en sortant la tête, horrifié. Wow, il te mène vraiment par le bout du nez. Tu ne fais jamais surface avant dix heures. Et moi non plus. Nous sommes des gens _normaux_. »

Blaine se contenta d'un clin d'œil et commença à passer un peigne dans ses cheveux bouclés. Wes le regarda une seconde, puis se figea quand, au lieu de sortir le gel, Blaine reposa simplement le peigne et s'éloigna.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Oh, Kurt les aime bouclés, sourit narquoisement Blaine face à l'expression de Wes avant d'attraper son sac. J'ferais mieux d'y aller. Passe une _merveilleuse_ journée, Wes. »

Il rit du marmonnement qui émergea du tas de couvertures avant de passer la porte.

Dès qu'il quitta la chambre (claquant la porte pour agacer Wes), son téléphone sonna. Blaine vérifia l'identité de l'appelant et sourit quand _Kurt_ apparut sur son écran.

« Hé, Kurt. Je suis justement en route pour te retrouver.

-En fait, à propos de ça. Finn a annulé. »

Blaine s'arrêta dans le couloir.

« Oh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Lui et Kurt se préparaient à aller en double rendez-vous avec Finn et Rachel pour voir une production amatrice de RENT au centre d'art dramatique local – rien de spécial mais ça semblait quand même être une manière sympa de passer un samedi.

« Ils se sont de nouveau disputés. »

Blaine pouvait entendre l'exaspération dans la voix de Kurt alors qu'il lui apprenait la dernière dispute entre son demi-frère et sa sur-dramatique petite-amie.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'était cette fois. Alors, est-ce qu'on y va quand même ou on fait autre chose ? demanda Blaine en continuant sa route vers la chambre de Kurt.

-Et bien, j'ai une idée. Tu me rejoins à l'entrée ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Blaine en changeant de direction, se dirigeant en bas d'une volée de marches. Je suis là dans quelques minutes.

-Ok. »

Kurt raccrocha et Blaine rangea son téléphone, se demandant ce que son petit-ami préparait. Il s'agissait seulement de leur second rendez-vous et pour l'instant aucun ne s'était passé comme prévu. Le premier devait impliquer un film et un peu de shopping mais dès qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans le centre commercial, ils étaient tombés sur une Quinn paniquée qui avait supplié Kurt de l'aider à trouver une robe de promo. Blaine et Sam avaient été tractés tout du long avec réticence alors que les deux autres se glissaient sans effort à travers tous les magasins du centre commercial avant d'enfin trouver la robe de Quinn. A ce moment-là, le film était à moitié fini et tout le monde épuisé, alors Kurt et Blaine étaient rentrés à Dalton pour se passer quelques Disney. Blaine avait espéré un vrai rendez-vous cette fois-ci mais puisque Kurt l'attendait à l'entrée, il espérait qu'il avait un plan de secours.

Parce que Blaine avait plus ou moins une arrière-pensée. Il adorait passer du temps à juste trainer avec Kurt, mais il voulait un moment parfait pour leur premier baiser. Il savait que Kurt était un incroyable romantique et, après ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là, il voulait s'assurer que ce serait quelque chose dont il pourrait se souvenir avec joie. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. En parlant de quoi –

Et naturellement, Kurt était là, d'apparence immaculée comme d'habitude. Blaine sauta les dernières marches et prit son petit-ami dans ses bras, embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

« Hé, toi, souffla-t-il, souriant quand Kurt frissonna dans son étreinte.

-Salut, répondit-il, s'écartant et l'embrassant sur la joue. Prêt à y aller ?

-Bien sûr. »

Blaine prit son bras et se dirigea vers la porte.

Kurt rit et tira sur son bras, le détournant.

« Pas tout à fait, M. Anderson, » dit-il, l'attirant vers une porte que Blaine n'avait jamais franchie.

Ils entrèrent dans un couloir qui semblait un peu moins chic que le reste de Dalton et Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Kurt, où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Tu verras. »

Kurt continua à le guider à travers le couloir et, une volée de marches plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte avec un panneau disant PERSONNEL SEULEMENT : ETUDIANTS INTERDITS. Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement et désigna le panneau.

« Kurt, j'ai gardé un dossier de conduite parfait jusqu'ici et si quoi que ce soit de ce genre s'y retrouve je perds ma position chez les Warblers. »

Kurt se contenta de rire de nouveau et poussa la porte, tirant un Blaine réfractaire à travers.

« Salut, Maria ! »

Kurt salua la seule occupante de la pièce, une cuisinière philippine qui était assise sur une chaise, apparemment en train de les attendre.

« Salut les garçons. Bon, Kurt, tu vas prendre soin de ma cuisine, hein ?

-Je le fais toujours, Maria, répondit-il en s'approchant et l'embrassant sur la joue, provoquant son rougissement. Maintenant, vas-t-en d'ici et laisses-nous tranquille, mon petit-ami et moi. C'est ton jour de congé, tu te rappelles ? »

Maria rit, attrapant son sac. Elle passa devant un Blaine stupéfié, lui accordant un sourire avant de sortir, fermant la porte derrière elle. Kurt se retourna vers Blaine pour le trouver debout près de la porte et, avec un soupir exaspéré, s'approcha et attrapa sa main.

« Amènes-toi, je ne mords pas. »

Il le conduisit près du comptoir, paré de différents ustensiles de cuisine que Blaine reconnaissait à peine. La seule fois où il avait jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine était pendant les cours d'arts ménagers* dans sa dernière école et à la maison quand il voulait prendre quelque chose dans le frigo. Il ne pouvait en aucune manière expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait dans une _cuisine_ alors qu'il aurait dû être en rendez-vous avec son petit-ami. Kurt avait clairement perçu son expression et soupira.

« On va cuisiner, Blaine.

-On – quoi – pourquoi ? »

Kurt rit encore une fois (il semblait souvent le faire aux dépends de Blaine, réalisa celui-ci) et se dirigea vers le frigo.

« Parce que c'est _marrant_, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout. Et j'aime m'amuser. Tu n'aimes pas t'amuser, Blaine ?

-J'aime m'_amuser_, Kurt. Marrant signifie – je ne sais pas, aller au cinéma. Aller au restaurant. Aller à un parc d'attractions, hé, ça ce serait marrant, faisons ça la prochaine fois ! s'exclama Blaine, se perdant un instant au loin avant de revenir à leur conversation. Marrant ne signifie pas cuisiner.

-Et bien pour moi si, Blaine. Essaye au moins ? Pour moi ?

-Oh non, pas question, jeune homme ! Pas les petits yeux de chien battu. »

Blaine ferma rapidement les yeux, mais ne put résister de jeter un œil après quelques secondes de silence. Kurt se tenait devant lui et – ces _yeux_…

« D'accord ! soupira-t-il. Mais la prochaine fois, on écrira une chanson. »

-o-

« Kurt, où sont les œufs ?

-Dans le frigo, Blaine.

-Je ne les vois pas ! »

Kurt soupira et s'approcha de Blaine qui fouillait dans le frigo. Il tendit le bras et sortit la boite d'œufs, la tendant à un Blaine gêné avant de retourner à son bol de mélange. Cela laissa Blaine face au problème suivant : comment craquer un œuf. Il contempla fixement la boite d'œufs pendant environ trois minutes avant que Kurt ne se retourne.

« Blaine, j'ai besoin de ces œufs – oh pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Il attrapa la boite d'œufs et l'ouvrit, craquant trois œufs dans un bol avec dextérité. Blaine se contenta de regarder sans ciller alors que son petit-ami les battait rapidement avant de les verser dans son bol.

« Et si tu allais chercher la farine dans le placard alors ? Elle devrait être dans un sachet qui dit 'farine', c'est trop dur pour toi ? se moqua Kurt par-dessus son épaule avant de continuer de mélanger pendant que Blaine feignait de grogner.

-Tu as de la chance d'être mignon. »

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le placard et trouva la farine dans un sachet légèrement ouvert. Il regarda la poudre blanche et eut soudainement une idée diabolique.

« Oh rien à voir avec de la chance, avoir l'air mignon demande beaucoup de – AHH ! BLAINE ANDERSON ! »

Blaine gloussa alors que Kurt tentait frénétiquement de balayer la farine de ses cheveux et de sa nuque. Il déposa le sachet sur un banc et attira son petit-ami dans une étreinte.

« Maintenant c'est marrant, dit-il en embrassant doucement sa joue.

-Hum, je suppose. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je teste ça par moi-même. »

Et avant que Blaine ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une poignée de farine atterrit dans ses propres cheveux et sur son visage.

« Espèce de petit – ! »

Blaine repoussa un Kurt hilare loin de lui et ramassa une autre poignée de farine.

« Tu es mort ! »

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à sa main et s'enfuit, Blaine le poursuivant avec de la farine glissant entre ses doigts. Il coinça Kurt entre deux bancs et tint la farine au-dessus de lui de façon menaçante.

« Alors, si tu me le demandes très gentiment, il se peut que je t'épargne cette humiliation. »

Il remarqua une trace de farine sur la joue de Kurt et pensa que c'était facilement l'air le plus adorable que son petit-ami ait jamais eu.

« Peut-être que ceci te fera changer d'avis. »

Kurt attrapa un œuf sur le comptoir et le craqua sur sa tête.

Blaine se figea, sentant le jaune couler sur son visage et sa nuque. Kurt se figea aussi, palissant.

« Blaine, je suis désolé, c'est allé trop loin – »

Il se tut quand il sentit de l'œuf dégouliner dans ses propres cheveux, palissant encore plus en pensant aux dégâts sur sa chevelure.

Blaine le relâcha et s'éloigna, levant les mains.

« Ok, maintenant on est quitte. Pas besoin de – KURT HUMMEL, POSE CE LAIT ! »

Il s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui jaune d'œuf et farine, tandis que Kurt le poursuivait avec un carton de lait, en renversant accidentellement partout. Alors que Blaine traversait la pièce en courant, il glissa sur une flaque de lait et atterrit durement sur le sol, sentant sa respiration se couper.

« Blaine ! »

Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis Kurt fut à ses côtés, ayant abandonné le carton de lait sur le sol.

« Ohmondieu, Blaine, est-ce que ça va ? »

Blaine acquiesça et fit un geste vers sa poitrine, essayant de reprendre sa respiration pendant que Kurt n'en finissait plus de s'excuser. Dès qu'il put parler, il tenta de couper Kurt mais celui-ci n'entendait rien.

« Oh mince, et si tu t'étais cogné la tête ? Est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête ? Et ton dos, il pourrait être blessé, peux-tu respirer ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Est-ce qu'une de tes extrémités picote ? Est-ce –

-Kurt ! cria Blaine, faisant enfin taire son petit-ami. Je vais bien. Rien n'est trop douloureux et ça va. »

Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ok, dans ce cas, tes cheveux sont horribles. »

Blaine ne lui prêtait plus attention. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau sur cette trace sur la joue de Kurt, juste à côté de sa bouche. _Balance la romance_, ergota la petite voix dans sa tête, _il est là, il est beau, il est à toi, juste – fais-le !_

« Kurt, commença Blaine et il put entendre que sa voix était devenue basse et rugueuse. Je suis allongé sur le sol d'une cuisine à côté de mon magnifique petit-ami qui a une trace de farine sur la joue, juste _là – »_

Il toucha du doigt l'endroit, voyant les yeux de Kurt papillonner et se fermer.

« – et on perd du temps à _parler_ ? »

Les yeux de Kurt étaient toujours fermés et Blaine s'appuya sur ses coudes pour venir embrasser la trace de farine. Il sentit la brusque inspiration _juste à côté de sa bouche_ et Kurt trembler à ses cotés, et puis soudainement il était de nouveau sur le sol et Kurt était pratiquement sur lui et – oh, wow. _Wow_.

Il fallut quelques instants à Blaine pour retrouver la voix après que Kurt se soit écarté, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« C'était – wow. »

Sa voix se brisa un peu et il rougit.

« Hum, acquiesça Kurt, traçant des motifs sur sa poitrine et sentant les frissons que ça provoquait. Blaine, il faut qu'on termine les muffins et puis qu'on nettoie la cuisine avant que Maria ne revienne et m'assassine et ne me laisse plus jamais entrer ici et _ensuite_ – et bien, on pourrait retourner dans ta chambre un moment. Ça te va ?

-Si on ne peut pas zapper toutes les autres choses, alors je _suppose_ – »

Kurt rit, se relevant et tendant une main pour aider Blaine.

« Allez, tu m'as dit que ceux au chocolat étaient tes préférés ! »

Blaine sourit, attirant son petit-ami dans un baiser rapide.

« Tu m'as eu avec 'chocolat'. »

* * *

* "Home Ec classes", (ou "Home economics") dans le texte. Il s'agit de "cours d'économie et de gestion de la maison et de la communauté" d'après Wiki. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait d'équivalent en français, mais si quelqu'un en a un…

* * *

**Prompt** : _Cuisine !_

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser !_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	56. Prompt 174 : Fondue

_Nouveau baiser ! Bon lecture._

**Crédit : **_Chapitre traduit par Siana.E (auparavant Turn-off) et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 174 : Fondue**

**-o-**

-Kurt ?

Kurt gara son Navigator et se tourna dans son siège.

-Oui Blaine ?

-Rappelles-moi encore pourquoi je vais à un show internet appelé _Fondue pour Deux_ ?

-Parce que c'est Brittany et que malgré ses propos inappropriés sortis à des moments gênants qui sont souvent pires que ceux de Santana, on l'aime ?

Apparemment, c'était assez pour Blaine qui descendait déjà de la voiture, et Kurt en était ravi. Il avait négligé de mentionner quel genre de questions Brittany posait, pensant que ce serait au moins drôle quand Blaine serait mis dans l'embarras. Il rejoignit son petit-ami et ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée menant chez Brittany. Kurt n'y était jamais allé, mais Santana lui avait donné de bonnes instructions après que Brittany ait essayé… et échoué.

Avant que Kurt ne puisse frapper, la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler Brittany avec un chat dans les bras.

-Vous êtes en retard. Lord Tubbington n'est pas content, il veut sa fondue.

Kurt décida dès lors que rester loin de la fondue était probablement un excellent choix.

-Désolé Brittany, Blaine a été retenu par une répétition des Warblers.

Blaine offrit un haussement d'épaule en excuse, ce qui sembla marcher à merveille – Brittany lui fit un grand sourire et sautilla pratiquement jusqu'à l'étage, laissant les deux garçons la suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre juste à temps pour voir le chat commencer à lécher le fromage de l'appareil à fondue. Kurt aurait pu jurer que Blaine devint vert, et les deux garçons s'assirent en hâte aussi loin que possible du chat. Brittany mettait en place une caméra sur un trépied et Kurt profita de l'instant pour défroisser sa tenue et vérifier l'état de ses cheveux dans le miroir, redressant son chapeau. Ça n'était peut-être que le talk-show bizarre de Brittany, mais n'importe quelle publicité était une opportunité pour la mode et Kurt n'allait certainement pas être vu paraissant moins que parfait.

-Bienvenue à Fondue pour deux.

Brittany s'assit sur la chaise, se tournant pour faire face à la caméra.

-Aujourd'hui mes invités sont Kurt et Blaine. Blaine va à l'école où Kurt est allé après qu'il soit allé à la nôtre et avant ça aussi.

Kurt cligna des yeux. _C'est un peu confus quand on y pense_, songea-t-il, accordant le bénéfice du doute à Brittany.

-D'après Santana, beaucoup de dauphins y vont, continua-t-elle. Blaine, est-ce que ton école est sous l'eau ?

Blaine rit, l'air déconcerté.

-Ah, non. Et il n'y a pas de dauphin, désolé.

-Mais… vous êtes tous les deux des dauphins ?

Kurt réalisa rapidement ce qu'elle entendait par là.

-On est un autre genre de dauphins, Brit. Tout le monde à Dalton n'est pas comme nous – rappelles-toi, Wes, un ami de Blaine, est sorti avec Santana à un moment.

Brittany acquiesça. Blaine lui lança un regard confus et Kurt lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. _Je suis certain qu'il y aura bien plus à expliquer d'ici à la fin du show_.

-Alors Blaine, qu'as-tu à dire à propos des allégations affirmant que Kurt sort secrètement avec un membre des New Directions ?

Kurt soupira lourdement tandis que Blaine répondait.

-Je croyais que vous aviez déjà tous dépassé ça. Kurt et Sam ne sortent pas ensemble, Kurt ne me trompe pas avec lui.

Brittany secoua la tête, trempant un morceau de brocoli dans le fromage.

-Pas avec Sam. Selon les rumeurs, il va s'enfuir avec M. Schue pour se marier et ils vont rejoindre Broadway ensemble.

Cela prit quelques secondes à Kurt pour comprendre cette idée.

-Brittany, où est-ce que tu as entendu _ça_ ?

-Mes sources sont protégées.

Brittany se tourna face à la caméra.

-Notons que Kurt a refusé de répondre-

-Non, je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec M. Schue et rejoindre Broadway, dit rapidement Kurt. Je suis parfaitement heureux avec Blaine, merci bien. Blaine rougit légèrement et Kurt lui lança un rapide sourire avant de se retourner vers Brittany.

-Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions _valables_ ? Et aucune de celles que t'a données Santana s'il te plait.

Brittany sembla pensive un instant, puis claqua des doigts.

-Alors, c'est vrai que vous vous êtes embrassés sur scène aux Régionales ?

Blaine se pencha en avant, fronçant les sourcils.

-Brittany, tu étais là, tu devrais savoir si oui ou non on s'est embrassé.

Brittany caressa de nouveau son chat qui réussit étrangement à lui lancer un regard indigné.

-J'étais occupée à regarder les bougies. Alors, vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-Non, on ne l'a pas fait.

Kurt frissonna presque à cette idée avant de réaliser comment cela pourrait paraitre du point de vue de Blaine.

-S'embrasser au milieu d'une représentation est complètement déplacé, peu importe les sentiments derrière la chanson.

Brittany fronça les sourcils, semblant perturbée.

-Mais quand vous êtes-vous embrassés alors ?

Kurt ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se tourner vers Blaine qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Et ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose à _cacher_, mais tout le monde avait juste supposé qu'ils s'étaient embrassés le jour où Blaine lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et… et bien, ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment rectifié la pensée de tout le monde. Voire de qui que ce soit.

-Hum…on ne l'a pas encore fait, marmonna finalement Kurt.

Brittany semblait encore plus confuse que d'habitude, mais pour une fois, elle semblait avoir une bonne raison à ça.

-Et alors, quand allez-vous le faire ?

-On ne l'a pas vraiment _planifié_, Brittany, toussa Blaine, se sentant clairement mal à l'aise. C'est juste une chose qui arrive quand les deux personnes sont prêtes.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas prêt ?

Brittany se pencha en avant, sortant presque magiquement stylo et papier même si l'entièreté de l'entrevue était filmée.

-Blaine, qu'est-ce qui te retient-

-Brittany ! s'exclama Kurt en croisant les bras. On ne pose pas ce genre de questions.

Brittany le regarda, puis Blaine.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Alors que Kurt se préparait à l'incendier, Blaine l'arrêta.

-C'est bon Kurt. Je peux répondre à la question. Il n'y a rien qui me retienne, je voulais juste m'assurer que Kurt soit prêt.

C'était nouveau pour Kurt, qui se tourna immédiatement vers Blaine, haussant un sourcil.

-Tu croyais que je n'étais pas prêt ?

-Je n'étais pas sûr et je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression en abordant le sujet parce que dans ce cas, tu aurais pensé que je te le demandais. Et je veux dire, je le ferais si tu étais d'accord avec ça parce que je veux vraiment t'embrasser, mais si tu ne l'es pas, alors ça me va très bien d'attendre.

Cela prit quelques secondes pour comprendre les mots.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas mis la pression, dit lentement Kurt, fixant délibérément Blaine et espérant que son message non dit se transmettait.

Brittany, aussi insouciante soit-elle la plupart du temps, avait un étrange don pour être perceptive quand elle ne devrait pas et Kurt aurait voulu que cette conversation soit aussi privée que possible quand ils l'auraient eu.

-Vraiment pas.

Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminèrent et il y eut un bref, magnifique moment où tout parut logique et ils furent sur la même longueur d'onde. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était d'en finir avec le reste du talk show et puis ils pourraient en parler plus en profondeur et même éventuellement, _agir_ selon ces sentiments.

Mais avant que Kurt ne puisse être trop pris dans ses pensées, Brittany prit de nouveau la parole.

-Alors, vous allez vous rouler des pelles ou pas ?

Blaine s'étouffa. Kurt évita tout juste de le faire.

-Brittany, on vient juste de dire qu'on ne s'est jamais embrassé avant, pourquoi irait-on se rouler des pelles ?

-Parce qu'il y a une première fois à tout, vous le voulez tout les deux clairement et Santana a parié 20 dollars que je ne pourrais pas le faire et j'ai besoin de cet argent. Lord Tubbington descend beaucoup de fromage.

Kurt se demanda de nouveau si Brittany n'était pas en réalité bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le paraissait et appréciait juste de jouer avec eux, mais en considérant le fait qu'elle avait dit tout cela avec une expression sérieuse, il sut que c'était faux. Puis Brittany leva les pattes du chat – recevant un regard offensé en réponse – et commença à scander : "Le baiser, le baiser, le baiser !"

-Elle ne va pas s'arrêter avant qu'on le fasse, n'est ce pas ? murmura Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt et celui-ci soupira, secouant la tête. Et bien, on ferait mieux de le faire alors.

Kurt se tourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

-Ok, il n'y a rien de romantique dans le fait d'avoir notre premier baiser dans la chambre d'une _fille_. Tu ne veux pas… je ne sais pas, des bougies ? Des fleurs ? Des étoiles ? Le moment parfait ?

-Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose pour mon parfait premier baiser Kurt. _Toi_.

Et bon sang, qu'il avait raison. Toutes les idées préconçues de Kurt s'effondrèrent et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se penchait pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine, essayant d'ignorer les cris de joie de Brittany en arrière-plan et ce qui semblait être ses commentaires techniques. Non pas que cela entra en compte quand ils commencèrent vraiment à s'embrasser – Kurt ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que la sensation des lèvres de Blaine _enfin_ pressées contre les siennes.

Mais aussi fantastique que ce fût, ils étaient _toujours_ dans la chambre de Brittany. Kurt s'écarta rapidement et se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui les regardait avec sa tête posée sur ses mains.

-Et bien, merci de nous avoir invités sur le show mais on ferait mieux d'y aller. Blaine a une longue route à faire après tout.

Kurt tira Blaine sur ses pieds et ils quittèrent rapidement la pièce, laissant Brittany les regarder partir avant de se retourner vers la camera.

-Demain dans _Fondue pour Deux_ on verra Santana Lopez donner de l'argent pour probablement la première fois de sa vie et Lord Tubbington discutera de sa supposée addiction à la drogue. Merci d'avoir regardé.

* * *

**Prompt : **_Je pense que ce serait cool s'ils allaient à Fondue pour Deux avec Brittany, et qu'elle commence à scander Kliss ! ou quelque chose du genre_

* * *

_A lundi pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	57. Prompt 40 : Levée de fonds

_Un petit baiser pour la semaine. :)_

_J'en profite pour vous indiquer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle traductrice dans l'équipe : **nrjneverdies**_

_**Crédits : **Chapitre traduit par Siana.E et corrigé par Wyny**  
**_

* * *

**Prompt 40 : Levée de fonds**

**-o-**

-Kurt, Blaine, on a besoin que vous nous aidiez pour quelque chose.

Blaine grimaça, reconnaissant cette voix. Il allait s'enfuir mais Kurt attrapa son bras, se tournant pour faire face aux deux garçons venant vers eux.

-Wes, David. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

-Et bien, tu vois Kurt, on a un petit problème, n'est-ce pas David ?

-Oui, effectivement Wes. Voudrais-tu le leur dire?

-Vous êtes pires que les jumeaux Weasley ! Dites-nous juste ce que c'est.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel face aux singeries de ses amis.

-On ne peut pas se payer le bus pour les Régionales.

Blaine fut réduit au silence de surprise, ce qui permit à Kurt d'intervenir.

-Wow. Je ne me serais pas attendu à ça de la part de Dalton, mais je sais ce que c'est. A McKinley, on devait toujours faire des levées de fonds pour avoir l'argent. Est-ce que je vous ai parlé de leur dernière ?

-Oui, tu l'as fait, et c'est de là qu'on a eu l'idée.

David sourit sournoisement, levant une main pour stopper Blaine qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-Notre école sœur nous rend visite pour un jour ce weekend et d'habitude on organise quelques événements pour elles. On pensait mettre en place un stand à bisous cette année, y faire tourner quelques Warblers, et on voulait vous convaincre de nous aider avec ça.

Blaine craqua.

-Et alors, dis-moi, Wesley, pourquoi es-tu venu voir les deux garçons les plus ouvertement _gays_ de Dalton et leur demander à _eux_ d'aider ?

Il sentit la main de Kurt sur son bras, le serrant de façon rassurante alors qu'il fixait les deux autres garçons.

-C'est une très bonne question en fait. Pourquoi nous ?

Wes et David s'échangèrent un regard, semblant tous les deux mal à l'aise.

-Et bien, dit finalement Wes, je dis ça de la façon la plus hétéro possible… mais vous êtes les deux plus beaux garçons de l'école.

Blaine cligna des yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Jetant un œil à Kurt, il vit le jeune homme dans le même état de confusion. _Je veux dire, Kurt est beau oui, mais moi ?_

Apparemment les pensées de Kurt reflétaient les siennes puisqu'il lâcha :

- Moi ? Je veux dire, Blaine est magnifique mais-

Il s'arrêta, ses yeux s'agrandissant tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait dit.

Blaine lança un regard noir à Wes et David et ils partirent rapidement. Il se tourna vers Kurt qui fixait le sol, rougissant.

-Hé, regardes-moi. Tout va bien.

Kurt releva les yeux et Blaine sourit.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment, et tu es plutôt pas mal toi aussi.

Le rougissement de Kurt redoubla d'intensité et il frotta une de ses chaussures sur le sol – ce que Blaine trouva extrêmement attachant. Il prit la main de Kurt.

-Allez, on ferait mieux d'aller dire à Wes et David qu'on va le faire –est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ?

-Si c'est pour les Régionales, oui. Je peux gérer le fait d'embrasser quelques filles.

* * *

-Il y a _combien_ de filles là-dedans ?

Kurt scruta avec de grands yeux les bus alors qu'ils se garaient, rempli de filles à l'air excité.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça non plus.

Blaine déglutit nerveusement depuis le côté du stand à baisers. Lui et Kurt avaient tous deux leur tour prévu plus tard dans la journée alors pour le moment, ils discutaient juste avec Nick qui observait aussi la centaine de filles s'amasser dans Dalton. Excepté que l'expression de son visage reflétait une pure béatitude.

-Elles sont canons les mecs ! Ça va être génial !

Kurt et Blaine s'échangèrent un regard et levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

-Devrait-on trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire avant que ce soit notre tour ? demanda Kurt.

-Absolument. J'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner complètement des filles à cause de ce pari stupide que fait circuler Thad.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel en pensant au pari que le premier Warbler avait pensé être drôle de mettre en place –voir avec combien de numéros de téléphone Blaine finirait à la fin de la journée. Il n'était pas censé le savoir, bien sûr, mais David n'avait pas encore _tout à fait_ perfectionné l'art de garder la bouche fermée.

Blaine jeta un œil vers Kurt qui sembla soudainement penaud.

-Tu as parié là-dessus, n'est ce pas !

-J'allais te le dire. Tous les autres ont parié en dessous de 50 alors j'ai pensé que tu devrais te mettre en quatre pour voir combien de numéros tu peux récupérer pour que je puisse gagner. Je t'inviterai à boire un café après ?

Blaine s'apprêtait à dire non quand Kurt le regarda, le suppliant presque du regard.

-Ok, mais tu dois venir avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as parié d'ailleurs ?

-Oh, 140. Mais ça ne devrait pas être un problème, il y beaucoup de filles ici. Regarde, en voila quelques-unes !

Kurt ignora le regard noir que Blaine lui lançait alors que les filles s'arrêtaient en face de lui.

-Hum…voila.

La fille à la tête du groupe força rapidement un morceau de papier dans sa main, gloussant alors qu'elle se tournait vers les autres de son groupe qui lui emboitèrent le pas avant de s'enfuir en riant.

Blaine les fixa, abasourdi avant de sentir les morceaux de papier être retirés de sa main.

-Super, il y en a déjà sept. Tu es doué pour ça.

-Doué pour quoi exactement ? Et pourquoi aucune d'entre elles ne t'a donné son numéro?

Kurt soupira.

-Parce que je fais clairement « _gay »_, Blaine. Toi au contraire, tu peux être des deux bords et les filles veulent profiter de ça juste au cas où tu jouerais dans leur équipe.

Blaine grogna. Ça allait être une _longue_ journée.

* * *

Deux heures et 124 filles plus tard, Blaine s'écroula sur un banc près du stand à bisous. Kurt s'assit à ses côtés, vidant ses poches des bouts de papier et les mettant dans le sac de Blaine.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné ! dit-il avec joie.

-Si je n'étais pas complètement gay, ça vient juste de me convaincre, grogna Blaine, observant la pile de papier dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ?

Kurt haussa les épaules.

-Je suis sûr que Nick et Thad les apprécieraient. Sinon, Puck est toujours désespéré, il peut les avoir.

-Et ce n'était même pas le pire! Maintenant on doit tenir ce stand à baisers.

-Je suis sûr que ça ira. Je veux dire, tu as embrassé Rachel, j'ai embrassé Brittany. On peut gérer ça.

Comme si prémédité, un Jeff à l'air hébété sortit du stand, venant vers eux.

-Mec, vous manquez quelque chose, en étant gays et tout. C'est une putain d'expérience !

Il s'éloigna, laissant Kurt et Blaine s'échanger un regard inquiet.

-Bon, je suppose que c'est à moi alors.

Kurt se leva et se glissa derrière le stand, se retournant pour continuer de parler avec Blaine tandis qu'il attendait. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps cela dit, puisqu'un groupe de filles arriva presque instantanément, posant impatiemment son argent sur le comptoir. Kurt jeta un œil à Blaine qui semblait amusé, avant de soupirer et de se pencher pour embrasser la première fille.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. _Quoi ?_ Mais voila que ça revenait, quand Kurt embrassa la prochaine fille il ressentit comme une piqûre d'épingle dans son cœur. _Est-ce que c'est…de la jalousie ?_ Et certainement, à chaque fois que Kurt embrassa une fille dans l'heure qui suivit, Blaine se sentit de plus en plus jaloux. _Blaine, ce sont des filles bon sang_! _Juste parce que tu n'as pas rassemblé ton courage et dit à Kurt ce que tu ressentais ne veux pas dire qu'il ne peux pas embrasser d'autres personnes_. Il envisagea brièvement d'aller vers Kurt et de l'embrasser mais se retint, sachant que Kurt avait déjà assez à gérer de toute manière.

Finalement, après que trois filles se soient éloignées en gloussant, Kurt retourna la pancarte et courut quasiment hors du stand, s'effondrant à côté de Blaine.

-C'était horrible ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne sais même pas combien –

-84. Autant pour "clairement _gay_", hein ?

Kurt cligna des yeux.

-Wow. Je devrais le dire à Puck, il serait tellement fier.

Il sourit malicieusement, bousculant légèrement Blaine.

-Allez, Casanova, c'est à toi.

Blaine grogna, se remettant sur ses pieds.

-Ça va être de la torture.

Et ce le fut. Une demi heure plus tard, Blaine savait qu'il avait déjà embrassé plus d'une centaine de filles. Kurt était parti lui chercher la boisson dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il le vit revenir alors qu'il embrassait la dernière fille de la file –qui avait le goût du gloss à la framboise mis en couche épaisse, _dégoutant_- et sourit avec gratitude.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il tandis que Kurt posait la bouteille sur le comptoir, semblant hésiter une seconde avant de poser aussi un billet d'un dollar.

Blaine regarda l'argent, confus.

-J'avais dit que tu pouvais lui laisser la monnaie.

-Ce n'est pas la monnaie.

Blaine fixa le billet pendant encore une seconde, puis leva les yeux pour voir Kurt, l'air nerveux mais déterminé. Il devait quand même vérifier.

-Tu es sûr de ça ?

-Blaine, si t'embrasser veut dire que l'on peut aller aux Régionales, je le ferais _très __volontiers_.

Pendant une seconde, Blaine sentit la piqûre du rejet, puis il réalisa ce que Kurt disait vraiment.

-Sacrifice en faveur de l'équipe, n'est ce pas ?

Blaine eut un sourire malicieux, incapable de l'empêcher de tourner en grand sourire.

-Absolument, murmura Kurt avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Après avoir embrassé des centaines de filles et n'avoir rien ressenti, les lèvres de Blaine répondirent soudainement à la sensation de celles de Kurt comme si elles _savaient_ que c'était ce qu'il avait attendu. Kurt n'avait pas le goût de gloss ou de sucette ou de popcorn, ou de rien vraiment, ce qui était une pause bienvenue. Mais ce n'était pas juste ça, et Blaine savait qu'il ne pourrait plus embrasser une autre fille cet après midi –ou jamais- parce que c'était trop parfait pour le ternir.

Kurt s'écarta, s'appuyant sur le comptoir avec un sourire sur le visage que Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imiter.

-Alors, demanda-t-il en enlevant l'argent du comptoir. Ça valait un dollar ?

-Absolument, répondit Kurt, les joues encore légèrement rougies.

-Et bien, je devrais probablement signaler qu'on a pas fait ça correctement. J'étais supposé t'embrasser après tout.

Kurt haussa un sourcil avant de fouiller dans sa poche. Il sortit un autre dollar et le posa sur le comptoir.

-On ne peut pas se permettre ça, c'est ce pas ?

Blaine sourit et se pencha de nouveau.

* * *

La fin de l'heure les trouva tous deux derrière le stand, en pleine discussion.

Apparemment beaucoup de filles avaient vu les deux garçons s'embrasser plus tôt et avaient fait passer le mot. Alors désormais, les seules personnes qui venaient au stand étaient celles qui souhaitaient vérifier la rumeur par elles-mêmes.

-Et bien, dit Blaine, regardant sa montre, Je crois qu'on peut s'en aller.

-Qui est le prochain ? demanda Kurt, cherchant du regard un Warbler pour prendre la relève.

-Hum, ça dit que Wes a le dernier créneau.

Blaine vérifia le bout de papier en bas du stand puis releva la tête pour voir un air diabolique dans les yeux de Kurt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Kurt se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il comprit ce que lui disait Kurt et il commença à rire.

-Oh, c'est diabolique. Le voila qui arrive.

Et en effet, Wes s'avançait vers le stand, permettant à un Kurt et Blaine reconnaissants de s'échapper. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrière d'un des bâtiments, donnant à Wes le temps de s'installer et de distribuer quelques baisers avant de mettre leur plan en marche. Revenant sur leurs pas, ils s'avancèrent vers le devant du stand, se tenant face à Wes.

-Alors les mecs, on s'amuse ?

Il y eut un silence et Wes fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous-

Kurt et Blaine abattirent tous deux leur main sur le comptoir, tenant chacun un billet d'un dollar. Wes fixa leurs mains, puis l'expression de leurs visages et pâlit.

-Vous- vous n'oseriez pas.

Kurt regarda Blaine, souriant malicieusement.

-Tu veux y aller en premier ?

-Je pense que l'honneur devrait te revenir.

Wes grimaça et ferma les yeux. Blaine jeta un autre coup d'œil rapide à Kurt et ils se penchèrent, embrassant les joues de Wes simultanément. Il entrouvrit un œil puis poussa un soupir de soulagement, semblant toujours moyennement dérangé par le fait que deux garçons l'aient juste embrassé.

-C'est juste un avertissement. Cherches-nous encore et ce sera encore pire.

Blaine fixa son ami d'un regard noir encore un peu, puis son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

-Puisque que je sais parfaitement qu'on peut se payer un bus pour les Régionales et que ce n'était juste qu'un complot pour nous mettre ensemble, Kurt et moi, je pense que l'argent devrait revenir au gagnant de ce petit pari que vous avez commencé. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Hum, ouais. Ok. J'avais presque oublié ça en fait, tu en as déjà eu ? Parce que les filles vont bientôt partir donc tu ferais mieux de-

Blaine attrapa son sac et le retourna sur le comptoir, laissant tous les morceaux de papier s'y répandre à la surprise de Wes. Alors que son attention était détournée, Kurt se pencha derrière le stand et attrapa la caisse.

-Je crois que c'est à moi dans ce cas. Juste ce dont j'ai besoin pour emmener mon petit-ami diner ce soir. Merci Wes !

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent bras dessus bras dessous en riant, laissant un Wes désemparé derrière.

* * *

**Prompt : **_Se situe entre Sexy et Sur Un Air Original. David et Wes jouent les sournois, installent un stand à bisous et réussissent à faire faire le sale boulot par Kurt ou Blaine, feignant l'innocence quand ils forcent l'autre partie de Klaine à « aider à lever des fonds pour le bus pour les Régionales »._

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,  
_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	58. Prompt 37 : Rébellion

_Rébellion, ou comment Kurt séduit Blaine sur un coup de tête, sans même vraiment le prévoir._

_Petit coucou à Albane, à qui je n'ai pu répondre directement (ravie que les chapitres te plaisent toujours)_

_**Crédit**__ : Chapitre traduit par nrjneverdies et corrigé par Wyny_

_* = en français dans le texte_

* * *

**Prompt 37 : Rébellion**

**-o-**

"Bonjour, les gars!"

Blaine s'assit à table, attrapant son café alors que Wes et David murmuraient un vague salut. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce une seconde, son sourire s'effaçant. "Où est Kurt ?"

David leva des yeux fatigués vers lui. "Il est en route. Il passait vachement de temps dans la salle de bain ce matin alors je l'ai juste laissé là-bas après qu'il m'ait promis qu'il ne serait pas en retard. En parlant de retard -" il vérifia sa montre et prit une dernière bouchée de son petit-déjeuner. Wes et Blaine le suivirent, attrapant leurs affaires et se rendant à leur premier cours. Sur le chemin, Blaine sortit son portable pour envoyer un texto à Kurt.

_Hey, tout va bien ? Tu vas être en retard - Blaine_

La réponse arriva au moment où ils allaient entrer dans leur classe de français.

_Ouais, je serai là bientôt - Kurt_

Blaine haussa un sourcil face à cette brève réponse mais s'assit à leur place habituelle, réservant la chaise de Kurt pour lui. Leur professeur entra et commença à faire l'appel, s'arrêtant au nom de Kurt. "Il sera là dans une seconde, je pense," dit Blaine en réponse au sourcil haussé.

Une minute passa, puis dix, et toujours aucune trace de Kurt. Blaine était sur le point de demander la permission d'aller aux toilettes pour pouvoir vérifier si tout allait bien quand Kurt apparut sur le pas de la porte.

Blaine le fixa. Au lieu de son style habituel, les cheveux de Kurt étaient dressés sur sa tête et avaient clairement été stylisés ainsi. Son blazer était détaché, laissant voir que sa chemise n'était pas correctement mise en-dessous et sa cravate drapée négligemment autour de son cou. Il croisa le regard de Blaine et sourit narquoisement avant de concentrer son attention sur le professeur surpris.

"Monsieur Hummel ? Tu as trop dormi ?"*

"Non, j'étais juste occupé. Désolé je suis en retard"* répondit Kurt dans un français parfait. Depuis l'arrivée de Kurt à Dalton, Madame Lutard l'avait adoré. Les autres garçons pouvaient tenir une conversation basique en français, mais Kurt était à part. C'était principalement pour cela qu'elle laissa couler, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Kurt se glissa sur le siège à côté de Blaine, l'ignorant totalement alors qu'il sortait ses livres. Ce qui était probablement une bonne chose, réalisa Blaine en refermant subitement la bouche et essayant de prétendre qu'il n'était pas en train de fixer Kurt.

Leur cours de français de deux heures consista essentiellement en une conversation entre Kurt et Madame Lutard pendant que le reste de la classe prenait des notes. Ou, dans le cas de Blaine, prétendait prendre des notes pendant qu'il regardait Kurt du coin de l'œil. Une fois que le choc initial fut passé, il prit conscience de l'apparence de Kurt et ne put en détacher les yeux. Il savait que Kurt avait eu du mal à s'intégrer, habitué à être unique. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que l'uniforme l'avait affecté au point qu'il se rebelle contre lui. Et ces _cheveux_ – Blaine savait qu'il devrait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Kurt à propos du respect des règles et de la non-rébellion, tout en passant ses mains dans ces superbes cheveux et -

_Woah. D'où ça vient, __ça__ ?_

Blaine cligna des yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur son français, ce qui s'avéra rapidement impossible. Quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis que Kurt était arrivé en classe une heure auparavant et il avait besoin de savoir ce que c'était.

_Ok, Blaine. Alors, tu allais bien avant que Kurt n'entre. Est-ce que son apparence te dérange ? _

Blaine glissa un nouveau regard vers le plus jeune qui était si adorablement décoiffé -

_Non. Ça ne te dérange définitivement pas. Et depuis quand tu qualifies Kurt d''adorable' ou de 'magnifique' ? Je veux dire, ça ne te ressemble pas - _

Blaine haleta avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, attirant involontairement l'attention du professeur et de Kurt. "Monsieur Anderson ? Tu vas bien ?"*

Blaine rougit, bégayant une réponse. "Oui, ça va, désolé."* Elle lui lança un regard perçant avant que son attention ne se recentre sur Kurt qui lui aussi regardait Blaine curieusement. Il articula _on parlera plus tard _avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses notes.

Heureusement, le reste du cours passa sans aucune autre interruption, bien que Blaine ne puisse désormais plus sortir le garçon assit à ses côtés de son esprit. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit même pas la cloche sonner ni le reste de la classe sortir. Kurt secoua gentiment son épaule et il sursauta, jetant un regard circulaire à la classe vide.

"C'est déjà l'étude ?"

Kurt acquiesça. "Avec quoi étais-tu si préoccupé ?" Il baissa les yeux sur le livre de Blaine et les nombres qu'il avait griffonnés dans la marge. "11, 21, 18, 20. Est-ce que tu fais des maths ?"

Blaine ferma le livre rapidement avant que Kurt ne puisse réaliser la signification de ces nombres. Cependant, ceci attira l'attention de Kurt qui le regarda étrangement. "Blaine ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu a l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui..."

"Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ?" Aussitôt que la phrase franchit ses lèvres, Blaine se mordit la lèvre, réalisant à quel point son ton avait été dur. _Pas qu'il y ait un problème avec ça !_ ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

Kurt, pourtant, sembla imperturbable. "Parce que j'en ai marre d'être un robot de Dalton ?"

"Kurt, est-ce que tu sais combien de règles de l'école tu es en train d'enfreindre ?"

"Aucune." Blaine cligna des yeux de surprise et Kurt soupira, sortant le règlement. "Voyons voir... chemise blanche, j'ai. Cravate et blazer doivent être portés sauf mandat spécial délivré par le principal, je porte les deux. Les cheveux doivent être coupés courts et au-dessus des épaules, les miens sont bien. Ce que je brise, c'est le stéréotype... Blaine ?"

Blaine avait perdu le fil à la moitié du discours de Kurt, les yeux attirés par ses cheveux. Kurt gloussa quand Blaine leva sa main à mi-chemin puis la laissa retomber quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. "Tu peux les toucher si tu veux," dit-il, prenant la main de Blaine et la posant sur le dessus de sa tête.

_Doux. Si... si ... doux._

"Blaine? Qu'est-ce qu'il – _mph !_"

Blaine avait saisi la cravate de Kurt et l'avait tiré à lui. L'une de ses mains était toujours dans ses cheveux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, l'autre tenant lâchement l'un des pans dénoués de la cravate de Kurt. Il sut à quel instant précis le choc passa, quand Kurt enroula ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser. Blaine s'écarta légèrement, chuchotant, "Tu es tellement _sexy_," contre les lèvres de Kurt avant de le tirer de nouveau à lui. Il sentit Kurt rire légèrement quand le baiser perdit en intensité, la prise de Kurt se desserrant autour de son cou. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, Kurt paraissant un peu étourdi et Blaine sachant qu'il devait être dans le même état.

"On devrait y aller. Je ne veux pas être en retard à l'étude, après tout," soupira Blaine, tout en rassemblant ses affaires à contrecœur.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la classe, Blaine sentit la main de Kurt frôler la sienne alors que celui-ci se penchait vers lui pour chuchoter, "J'envisageais de porter ça _sans_ la chemise..." Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant devant un Blaine stupéfait.

Celui-ci gémit, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se concentre pour le reste de ses cours.

* * *

**Prompt : **_Dans l'épisode « Come-Back » Klaine et les Warblers étaient totalement absents.__Donc, j'ai pensé que peut-être, Kurt craignait de se perdre à Dalton et de ne plus être lui-même, alors il se rebelle. Il a la même coiffure que quand il fait Born This Way à l'école, chemise défaite etc. etc. Et Blaine découvre le vrai Kurt et aime ce qu'il voit._

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction_


	59. Prompt 139 : Sacrifice

_Un baiser tout mimi pour cette semaine._

_Une petit coucou aux anonymes, dont Klaineforever. Pour te répondre et comme j'avais oublié de le mentionner en note du dernier chapitre, les numéros que Blaine griffonne correspondent aux lettres de l'alphabet, dans l'ordre. D'où __11=K, 21=U, 18=R et 20=T. (code percé à jour par nrjneverdies)_

_**Crédits**__ : chapitre traduit et corrigé par Wyny._

* * *

**Prompt n°139 : Sacrifice**

**-o-**

_« Mais je dois te dire, Blaine, que si ça te rend mal à l'aise d'une quelconque manière, on n'aura qu'à oublier le bal de promo. On ira au ciné à la place. »_

_Blaine releva les yeux vers lui, un soulagement sans nom inscrit sur le visage._

_« Tu serais d'accord avec ça ?_

_-Bien sûr, affirma Kurt en prenant sa main, souriant. Oui, j'ai la tenue parfaite déjà prévue, mais elle peut attendre l'année prochaine. Je ne pense pas que je vais encore grandir. »_

_Blaine sourit, secouant la tête et se demandant si son petit-ami pouvait être encore plus fantastique._

-o-

Blaine fixa son reflet dans le miroir, plissant le nez. Comme c'était la soirée de Kurt, il s'était arrangé pour que tout se passe exactement comme celui-ci le voulait. Et la première règle de Kurt, raison de son déplaisir actuel : _pas de gel_.

Vérifiant l'heure, il se dépêcha d'attraper son sac et quitta sa chambre de dortoir. Puisque c'était le bal de promo de Kurt qu'ils manquaient et qu'il aurait été son cavalier, il avait été décidé que Kurt serait celui qui passerait le prendre. Blaine n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient, mais il faisait confiance à son petit-ami. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, son sourire s'agrandit quand il le vit adossé contre la barrière en bas, triturant la lanière de son sac. Blaine sauta les dernières marches, atterrissant légèrement aux côtés de Kurt.

« Hé, toi, » murmura-t-il doucement.

Kurt se contenta de secouer la tête, mais le sourire mangeant son visage en disait long.

« Salut, répondit-il simplement. Prêt à y aller ? »

Blaine tendit une main, que Kurt prit immédiatement, entremêlant leurs doigts.

« Où ça ? » demanda-t-il, espérant que Kurt lui donnerait au moins un indice.

Il savait qu'il avait mentionné un film, mais mis à part le _terrifiant_ Twilight, rien de bon n'était en salle à ce moment-là.

Kurt eut un petit haussement d'épaule de son bras libre.

« Tu verras bien. Et merci d'avoir viré le gel.

-Je suis ridiculement complexé. Alors, de rien. »

Kurt eut un sourire narquois.

« Tu es très bien, alors ne t'en soucies même pas. »

Alors que Kurt leur faisait passer la porte, Blaine essaya de trouver une réponse spirituelle mais ne put penser à rien.

« Merci, dit-il finalement. Toi aussi.

-J'espère bien, avec tout le travail que j'ai mis dans cette tenue. »

Il déverrouilla le Navigator, déliant leurs bras et passant du côté conducteur. Blaine secoua la tête alors qu'il sautait à bord. _Sérieusement, comment est-ce qu'__il__ sait exactement quoi dire alors que je me retrouve presque sans voix ?_

« Alors, comment est-ce que ça se passe à McKinley, » demanda-t-il plutôt alors que Kurt sortait du parking.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont tous en train de devenir fous à propos du bal de promo bien sûr. J'ai dit aux filles que je t'y invitais, alors me pointer le jour d'après pour dire que je n'y allais pas du tout… et bien, ça a fait un choc. »

Blaine grimaça mais Kurt avait clairement anticipé sa réaction.

« Une fois que j'ai un peu expliqué – sans donner de détail – elles ont compris. Rachel était peu discrètement ravie, plus de chances pour elle de monopoliser le micro. Je pense qu'elle était inquiète que tu veuilles chanter avec nous si tu étais venu.

-Surement, dit Blaine en considérant l'idée. J'ai toujours voulu une chance de chanter quelque chose comme… _I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You_. »

Kurt se tourna pour le fixer brièvement.

« Et tu penses que le bal de promo de McKinley serait un bon endroit pour cette performance ?

-Probablement pas, mais ça aurait quand même été marrant ! »

Kurt rit, tournant dans une rue que Blaine n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ce qui en disait long parce qu'ils étaient à peine sortis de Westerville après tout.

« Alors, vas-tu enfin me dire où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Nan. »

Kurt prit un nouveau virage, souriant d'un air suffisant. Blaine décida que son petit-ami prenait bien trop plaisir à le maintenir dans le suspens, mais ne le lui reprocha pas. C'était la soirée de Kurt, après tout.

« Tu le sauras dans une minute de toute façon. »

Blaine tapota alors des doigts sur le tableau de bord quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kurt, soupirant, prenne un nouveau tournant et que les yeux de Blaine s'illuminent.

« Je ne savais même pas que ça existait ! »

Kurt stoppa devant la billetterie et baissa sa vitre.

« Popcorn ? » demanda-t-il, souriant d'un air satisfait quand Blaine acquiesça avec un petit peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Il parla rapidement à l'homme du kiosque avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Blaine.

« Et je ne le savais pas non plus, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches pour trouver le plus proche. Et quand j'ai vu ce qu'ils passaient – »

Il se coupa, se tournant pour attraper les deux sauts de popcorn et les remettre à Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils passent ? »

Kurt secoua la tête, les conduisant jusqu'à une place libre. Regardant alentours, Blaine remarqua que la plupart des places étaient vides, avec seulement une seule autre voiture sur les lieux.

« Tu verras. Mais au moins on aura les lieux pour nous. »

Et sur ce, il tendit la main vers la banquette arrière, sortit une couverture et sauta hors de voiture. Blaine le fixa pendant une minute tandis que Kurt l'attendait puis soupirait.

« Sors de là. »

Blaine descendit avec obéissance, toujours confus.

« C'est un cinéma drive-in, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne reste pas – oh. »

Kurt était monté sur le capot de la voiture et étalait la couverture, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Mais toute méchanceté en était éclipsée par l'étincelle brillant dans ses yeux quand il les posa sur Blaine.

« Ça répond à tes questions ? »

L'étincelle était contagieuse. Blaine sentit le sourire que Kurt surnommait son "look Teenage Dream" s'étirer sur son visage. Le rougissement automatique de Kurt se forma sur son visage alors que Blaine grimpait jusqu'à lui à quatre pattes, s'installant le dos contre le pare-brise et liant leurs mains ensemble.

« Sauf pour la plus importante : "qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?" » plaisanta-t-il.

Kurt leva affectueusement les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux patienter environ une minute de plus. »

Blaine soupira, avant de regarder Kurt plus attentivement.

« Alors comment tu te sens d'être ici au lieu de… là-bas ? »

Son sourire s'effaça un peu, mais il ne disparut pas complètement au soulagement de Blaine.

« Et bien, je me demanderai toujours ce que ça aurait pu être, mais les footeux auraient bien été capables de faire quelque chose pour m'humilier. Et je n'aurais pas été complètement confortable en ramenant un petit-ami, pour être honnête. Rien à voir avec toi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. C'est juste que –

-Je sais. »

Blaine prit son autre main, la serrant légèrement avant de la relâcher.

« Mais j'ai une question pour toi. Que dirais-tu d'un bal de promo sans jugement ? »

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Le bal de promo de Dalton est dans deux semaines. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Blaine ne fut pas sûr de quoi penser quand Kurt se contenta de le regarder fixement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il refuse… et ses présomptions se révélèrent correctes quand Kurt poussa un cri de joie perçant.

« Oh mon dieu, oui ! Maintenant je peux porter cette tenue, et il faut qu'on parle à propos de coordination des couleurs, est-ce que tu avais déjà des idées sur ce que tu allais porter ? Je sais que c'est ton bal de promo et que tu devrais décider, mais j'ai réellement tout prévu et –

-Kurt, respire ! réussit finalement à dire Blaine plus fort que lui, tout en riant. Je te laisse décider, tu sais comment je suis avec la mode. En plus, tu ne veux pas voir – on regarde _RENT_ ?

-Tu aimes ? »

Les yeux de Blaine furent immédiatement rivés à l'écran.

« Tu sais que j'adore. »

Kurt eut un rire léger et mélodieux.

« Bien, dit-il en serrant légèrement sa main avant de tourner son attention vers l'écran. Alors regardons. »

Blaine fut heureux d'avoir vu le film un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant et de ne pas avoir à se concentrer sur l'intrigue. Il n'en aurait pas été capable de toute façon avec Kurt chantant en chœur à ses côtés, leurs mains toujours jointes. Et c'était distrayant en soi – Blaine pouvait presque sentir la chaleur se propager à travers ce seul point de contact. Il savait qu'ils pourraient facilement se rapprocher, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils étaient quand même complètement ensemble, peu importe le peu de contacts qu'ils avaient. Et Blaine adorait ça aussi.

Alors que les crédits défilaient, il regarda l'autre voiture quitter les lieux. Désormais ce n'était que lui et Kurt, étendus ensemble dans un ciné drive désert. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas dû être aussi romantique que Blaine le trouvait… ou peut-être que ça le devait. Dans tous les cas, alors qu'il se tournait vers Kurt, qui regardait encore les crédits défiler avec un sourire enchanté sur le visage, il sut qu'il ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici. Soupirant d'aise, Blaine leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne et pria pour que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Blaine fixa les étoiles encore un moment avant de rouler sur le côté pour faire de nouveau face à son petit-ami.

« De ? »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, souriant.

« Du film, banane. Quoi d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas, toi ? »

Kurt baissa la tête, rougissant.

« Et bien, quoi qu'il en soit ça m'a plu. Je veux dire, pour un film qui est très loin d'égaler la version de Broadway – et savais-tu que Wes ressemble _beaucoup_ à un des acteurs d'une version que j'ai vue ? Peu importe, le film est quand même merveilleux. Et les chants étaient sublimes… »

Alors que Kurt continuait de parler, les yeux brillants, Blaine se contenta de le fixer. _Est-ce qu'il est possible de continuer à craquer pour quelqu'un chaque jour de sa vie ?_ se demanda-t-il, espérant que c'était le cas. _Je ne veux jamais cesser te tomber amoureux de toi, Kurt Hummel._

Et il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« …Et puis quand ils –

-Kurt ? »

Quand Kurt cessa de parler, lui lançant un regard perplexe, Blaine se pencha et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent immédiatement comme si c'était ce pour quoi elles avaient été créées. Blaine aimait à penser que c'était le cas, alors qu'il continuait à embrasser doucement son petit-ami, qui commençait lentement à répondre. Il semblait que Kurt était à la même page que lui…_mais juste pour être sûr…_

Blaine mit fin au baiser avec réticence, légèrement hors d'haleine. Alors qu'il se reculait, les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrir en papillonnant et il amena une main tremblante jusqu'à sa bouche, pressant ses doigts contre ses lèvres. Blaine se contenta d'attendre, espérant une réaction positive. _S'il te plait dis-moi que ça t'a plu aussi parce que c'était sans aucun doute possible le meilleur moment de ma vie et j'ai juste envie de continuer comme ça…_

Puis Kurt baissa la main, révélant un beau sourire hésitant. Blaine n'eut que le temps de sourire en réponse, avant de laisser échapper un cri de surprise étouffé quand Kurt l'embrassa de nouveau, le poussant sur le dos et pressant leurs corps ensemble.

_-o-_

_« Je suis fou de toi, murmura Blaine, serrant fortement la main de Kurt à travers la table. Et je te promets qu'on en fera une belle soirée. Meilleure que ce que le bal de promo de McKinley ne pourra jamais être pour nous._

_Et le sourire de Kurt en réponse, bien qu'un peu déçu, était brillant._

-o-

Blaine se recula légèrement, prenant avec douceur le visage de Kurt entre ses mains.

« Tu regrettes toujours de ne pas être allé au bal de promo ?

-Surement pas, » souffla Kurt en retour, avant de le repousser gentiment contre le pare-brise et de l'embrasser avec ardeur.

* * *

**Prompt** : _Pour celui du bal de promo c'est que basiquement… ils n'y vont pas, Blaine sait combien Kurt avait envie d'y aller et est juste, je ne sais pas, émerveillé par ce garçon qui est prêt à faire ça pour lui et juste… passe tout le film à penser à Kurt et ne peut que l'embrasser alors que Kurt babille à propos du film._

* * *

_Et l'auteur de se demander s'ils ont eu une meilleure nuit que s'ils étaient allés au bal de promo ! A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction._


	60. Prompt 137 : Maladroit

_Un nouveau petit bisou, qui aura eu un peu de retard faute de rush au travail, je m'en excuse. _

_Parce que ma foi oui, je travaille et il arrive que je fasse de grosses semaines (62h sur ces six derniers jours, w-e inclus). Et dans ces cas là la traduction passe après. Ce qu'encore une fois certains n'arrivent visiblement pas à concevoir..._

_Petit cocorico au passage : avec 80 chapitres en tout, nous en sommes à plus du tiers de la fic originale !_

_**Crédits **__: Chapitre traduit et corrigé par Wyny_

* * *

**Prompt 137 – Maladroit**

**-o-**

_Je-m'en-fiche-si-je-suis-ridiculement-énervant-je- vais-continuer-à-faire-ce-bruit-jusqu'à-ce-que-tu- te-LEVES_

Kurt grogna, roulant sur le côté et tentant de frapper son réveil matin alors qu'il continuait à se moquer de lui. Il y eut un bruit de chute et il soupira, ouvrant un œil pour trouver son réveil en morceaux sur le sol. _Au moins il l'a fermée._

Soupirant, il balança ses pieds hors du lit, réussissant à oublier le réveil en l'espace de deux secondes, et marcha sur une des pièces de plastique.

« Bon sang ! » murmura-t-il, levant son pied et grimaçant à la vue de la petite entaille qu'il s'était faite.

Boitant jusqu'à la salle de bain, il se cogna l'épaule contre le chambranle avant de se rediriger correctement à travers la porte. Il fouilla dans le tiroir, parvenant à trouver un bandage et à couvrir son pied ensanglanté sans autre blessure.

« Ok, dit-il à son reflet dans le miroir, essayant de corriger sa coiffure. Ce n'est pas le signe de ce qui va suivre. Tu es juste fatigué. Alors bouge de manière lente et réfléchie et tu seras – »

Il attrapa un tube de laque, en faisant tomber trois autres en même temps, et soupira. Peu importe son déni, ça allait être une de _ces_ journées. Ses cheveux pointaient toujours en l'air, et il commença à les mettre en place à coup de laque, ou à essayer du moins. Pour une raison quelconque – probablement juste pour l'agacer – ses cheveux refusaient de prendre leur style habituel, ayant décidé de pointer au hasard autour de sa tête. Poussant un autre gros soupir, il tendit la main vers son tiroir (ne faisant tomber que deux autres bouteilles cette fois-ci, quel miracle !) et sortit le seul produit qu'il ne gardait là que parce que tout le monde à Dalton le devait. Du gel.

Kurt prenait grand soin de ses cheveux et détestait les plaquer sur sa tête. En fait, il critiquait au moins une fois par jour la manière dont Blaine noyait ses cheveux dans "ce produit chimique nocif que tu appelles produit capillaire." Il savait qu'il n'allait probablement jamais survivre aux moqueries de son ami, mais c'était mieux que d'avoir l'air de tout juste sortir du lit, après tout. Grimaçant, il trempa ses doigts dans le gel et enduisit rapidement ses cheveux.

« Je ressemble à Blaine, » gémit-il à l'intention de son reflet, avant de rapidement laisser tomber tout le pot de gel. Sur son pied.

Grommelant des mots qui n'étaient pas vraiment appropriés dans un pensionnat conservateur, Kurt nettoya rapidement le gel avant de décider que la salle de bain était un terrain miné dans son état actuel et que sortir rapidement était probablement la meilleure des idées.

Finalement hors de la salle d'eau, Kurt ouvrit sa garde-robe et attrapa son uniforme pour la journée. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour l'enfiler – il savait combien cela coûterait de le remplacer s'il le déchirait par maladresse – mais il y parvint sans incident, excepté quand il attacha sa cravate trop serré et manqua s'étrangler.

Il tenta un dernier discours d'encouragement avant de passer la porte.

« Alors, je vois bien que ça va être un jour sans. Je comprends. Je l'accepte. Juste _pas devant Blaine._ »

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et se prit les pieds dans un lacet, s'affalant lourdement sur le sol du couloir.

« Kurt ! »

Un bruit de pas pressés s'approcha, puis quelqu'un s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kurt grogna, se redressant en se frottant le torse.

« Bien. »

_Non, pas vraiment. Pas alors que tu viens de voir ça…_

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Blaine prit son bras, le tournant pour révéler une égratignure sur la main de Kurt.

« Ça a l'air douloureux.

-Juste un peu. Je vais bien, vraiment. »

Kurt se leva, prenant soin de ne pas trébucher sur le lacet incriminé une nouvelle fois. Il ignora la douleur lui vrillant la poitrine et sourit à son ami, essayant de retenir les rougeurs de ses joues.

Blaine se releva également, l'air sceptique.

« Si tu le dis. On va déjeuner ? »

Kurt acquiesça et vira vers les escaliers avant de se rendre compte que Blaine n'était pas avec lui. Quand il se retourna, il le vit fermer rapidement la bouche et soupira.

« Oui, Blaine. Mes cheveux sont plaqués avec du gel. On ne va pas parler de pourquoi j'ai du gel dans les cheveux. On va aller déjeuner et toute moquerie que tu pourras avoir envie de faire devra attendre _demain_, c'est clair ? »

Kurt se retourna, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Alors qu'il commençait à descendre, il fut vaguement conscient du sentiment que quelque chose allait mal tourner, avant que son pied ne manque une marche et qu'il soit en train de tomber, directement vers le bas des marches…

Puis une paire de bras le saisit par la taille, le tirant en arrière. Tremblant, Kurt se tourna à l'aveugle et s'agrippa à la personne qu'il savait être surement Blaine. Il savait qu'il avait une journée sans, mais passer à deux doigts de se blesser peut-être sérieusement était un peu trop.

« Hé, hé, tout va bien, tu es sauf. »

Blaine le serra fermement jusqu'à ce que Kurt se recule, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas une bonne journée jusque là, hein ? »

Kurt secoua la tête avant de commencer à rire.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi maladroit de ma vie, » admit-il.

Son rire mourut quand il releva les yeux vers Blaine, qui le regardait fixement, souriant mais avec une intensité dans le regard que Kurt n'avait jamais vue avant. Il déglutit et se recula rapidement.

« Et bien, espérons que j'arrive en bas sans me démembrer ou un truc du genre, » plaisanta-t-il.

Croisant le regard de Blaine, il vit que la lueur était passée – et ne sut pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou déçu – et qu'il lui souriait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Oui, et bien je te tiens quand même, je sais que ce sera pour ma pomme si tu tombes et que je ne te rattrape pas. »

Et alors que Blaine prenait son bras, une bouffée de chaleur en émana, presque suffisante pour faire tomber Kurt de nouveau. Il se stabilisa, agrippant la barrière de son autre main et commença à descendre les escaliers. Ce faisant, Kurt ne pouvait se sortir ce regard de l'esprit. _C'était presque comme s'il… non, il ne t'aime pas. Tu as imaginé des choses, ok ?_

* * *

Quand il atteignit la fin du dernier cours de la journée, Kurt avait réussi à se cogner un doigt de pied dans un cadre de porte, faire tomber son sac quatre fois, se cogner la tête avec Jeff (ce qui était en partie la faute du Warbler blond, mais comptait quand même) et se couper avec son livre de math. A ce moment-là, il dut admettre sa défaite et décida de sécher la répétition des Warblers pour aller plutôt se coucher et récupérer quelques heures de sommeil clairement nécessaires.

Montant lentement l'escalier – Blaine n'était pas alentours pour le rattraper cette fois-ci s'il tombait – Kurt traversa les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui fallut quatre tentatives pour parvenir à ouvrir sa porte et, alors qu'il entrait enfin, il réussit à lâcher son sac bien lourd sur son pied. Pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Ce fut la goutte de trop.

« Bordel ! jura-t-il, se laissant tomber sur son lit en évitant miraculeusement de se cogner la tête sur quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi aujourd'hui ?

-Ça ne va toujours pas mieux, alors ? »

Kurt ferma les yeux._ Allez, sérieusement ?_

« Non, admit-il en se rasseyant. Ça n'a fait qu'empirer et je ne sais pas _pourquoi_. »

Il savait que sa voix était devenue geignarde sur ce dernier mot, mais il n'était plus en état de s'en soucier.

Blaine traversa la pièce, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Est-ce que tu as assez dormi ?

-Je pense en tout cas, répondit Kurt en acquiesçant. C'est juste un jour sans, je suppose. »

Blaine eut une grimace compatissante.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? »

L'esprit de Kurt fourmilla immédiatement de pensées qu'il n'était _définitivement_ pas correct d'avoir à propos de quelqu'un qui n'était que son ami. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, mais Blaine semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête quand il continua.

« Kurt, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment, mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire. Et peut-être que c'est le bon si tu as eu une journée pourrie parce que ça pourrait te redonner le sourire… mais en même temps, si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, ça pourrait être le _pire_ moment et –

-_Blaine_, dit fermement Kurt. Contente-toi de me le dire. »

Blaine prit une grande inspiration, puis les mots que Kurt n'avait jamais osé rêver entendre sortirent d'un coup.

« Je crois que je craque pour toi. »

La mâchoire de Kurt se décrocha. Il savait que n'importe quel autre jour, il aurait eu bien plus de contrôle sur ses réactions, mais ce jour-là était… et bien, ouais. Blaine eut immédiatement l'air inquiet.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, bafouilla-t-il.

-Non, non ! Je veux dire, je suis vraiment content que tu l'aies fait parce que moi aussi je suis plutôt fou de toi, c'était juste inattendu, tu sais ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Blaine.

« Tu es fou de moi ? »

Kurt sut que son visage reflétait la même expression.

« Seulement un petit peu, » murmura-t-il, baissant légèrement la tête.

Mais alors une main vint doucement lui redresser le menton.

« Bien, » souffla Blaine avant de réduire la distance et de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres.

Après quelques secondes de _attends est-ce que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver oh oui ça l'est et bien alors EMBRASSE-LE EN RETOUR, _Kurt commença rapidement à retourner le baiser, laissant sa main glisser pour venir se poser doucement sur la joue de Blaine. Soudainement sa journée infernale ne paraissait plus si mauvaise. Mais, bien sûr, il semblerait que quelqu'un, quelque part, ait une dent contre lui. Et au sens littéral cette fois-ci. Parce que juste au moment où Kurt se lançait vraiment dans le baiser, il réussit d'une certaine façon à pratiquement _mordre_ la lèvre inférieure de Blaine, et l'autre garçon se figea.

Kurt se recula immédiatement.

« Oh merde, je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et – et _aujourd'hui_, et –

-Attends, l'interrompit Blaine, une main levée et les sourcils froncés. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ?

-Non ? »

Blaine haussa un sourcil et ce ne fut qu'alors que Kurt remarqua le trouble de ses yeux.

« Oh, dit simplement Blaine.

-_Oh _? demanda Kurt en haussant un sourcil identique. Alors j'aurais _dû_ faire ça volontairement ? »

Il n'aurait jamais crû voir le jour où il ferait rougir Blaine Anderson, mais il y avait certainement une première fois pour tout.

« Et bien, c'est possible. Je veux dire, ouais, c'était… _bon_, admit Blaine d'un air gêné. Tu me fais perdre tous mes mots ! »

Kurt eut un immense sourire, se penchant pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

« Peut-être que ma maladresse peut parfois être utile alors, » chuchota-t-il malicieusement avant de connecter de nouveau leurs lèvres.

* * *

**Prompt** : _Tu devrais faire quelque chose avec Kurt ayant juste un très mauvais jour et étant super méga maladroit._

* * *

_A lundi prochain pour un nouveau baiser,_

_Wyny et l'équipe de traduction._


End file.
